I Want You to Want Me
by LiliNeko
Summary: COMPLETE AU- Gary Oak, biggest playboy of Pallet High can get just about any girl except 4 the new transfer student, Misty Waterflower. All she wanted was 2B left alone at her new school. Gary's goal, get Misty to like him. Egoshipping & 1side Pokeshippy
1. Summary

**_EDIT 2012 ish - Wooow, the years has gone by especially for IWYtWM. Surprisingly it's still receiving some R&R from time to time. Thankies ! _**

**_Anyways, just a major disclaimer for reading IWYtWM, please keep in mind this was my first egoshipping fic that I started during my high school years. As I was still in the progress of learning the English grammar/etc (still am/improving to this day) Sooo my spellings and grammars and such are/can be noticeable and I am totally aware of it. But sadly, I don't have free time to go over and re-write/re-edit the story for the better grammar. S_****_o I do apologize for that ^^;;_**

**_So with that said and done, please enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read and even sending a review (or more ish) ! Much lovies ya all, ta-ta for now ;3 !_  
**

* * *

I Want You to Want Me - Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Rated T for some swear words and mid sexual theme reference through out the story.

Chapter 1: Summary

Gary Oak is the biggest playboy of Pallet High and he could get about any girl to fall head over heels for him with his good looks, charm and smooth attitude. But than came along Misty Waterflower, the new elite transferred student from Cerulean High as she wants nothing to do with Gary on the first day they met. Misty, who wanted to be left alone at her new school, ends up having a little run in with Ash Ketchum first and then soon ended up being tangled up in Gary's and Ash's lifestyle for those two are best friends since childhood.

Gary's goal is to get Misty to fall for him, just to add another count to his score of the number of girls he has played. With a side bet that Gary and Ash formed, little did Gary know that he was going to lose the bet to Ash as he slowly starting to fall for Misty. In total denial with his feelings, Gary doesn't even realize that his best friend, Ash has also somewhat fallen for Misty too.

Read and find out the drama that Gary, Misty, and Ash goes through as they deal with shady characters, old and new friends through out the chapters that doesn't make it easy for them to figure out their feelings among themselves. Mainly Egoshipping with a little bit of Ash x Misty x Gary triangle through out the story plotline.

* * *

**Author Notes – Well I did a little adding and switching of the first two chapters. Thanks a bunchies ahead of time for checking/reading 'IWYtoWM' and a review would be highly appreciated too. Please review, love reading what you think of the plotline so far. Well catch ya all later, until than Ta-Ta for now!**

**Lili Neko**


	2. It's Only First Period

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.**

**Warning: Rated T for some swear words and mid sexual theme/joke reference**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 17  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18

"..." Talking

'Italic ': Thinking

Chapter 2: It's Only First Period...

6:25 A.M. at the Waterflower's New House in Pallet Town

Misty stood in front of the mirror finishing up braiding her medium length red hair into two side pigtails. Then she fixed her light blue long sleeve blouse that was button up half way up over a white lace spaghetti top. Both tops ended right above her denim mid thigh length skirt, which showed off her nice long legs and to top it off the mini skirt had white laces at the bottom of it. Misty spun in a circle in front of the mirror to check out her outfit, "Well I guess this will have to do." saying to her reflection.

"Misty! Would you hurry it up! If we don't leave now you're going to be late for you first day at Pallet High School!" Violet yelled out as she went dashing out the door towards the family car.

"OK! I'm coming!" Misty yelled back. Misty grabbed her bag, books and ran out of her room but before completely leaving her room she grabbed a pair of 'reading glasses' off her table and then she placed on her face. Misty waived bye to her two other sisters, Daisy and Lily before running out the front door to the car.

Meanwhile 6:30 A.M. at Pallet High School in a Banned Room 203, Second Floor

"Wow Gary, you're so much better at pleasing me than my boyfriend." A blond hair said as she just got done getting dressed. "So like can we do it again tomorrow morning?"

"Sorry babe can't do it tomorrow, how about I'll give you a ring when I'm available." Said a tall dark brown spiked haired boy

"Like when will that be? So I can like ditch my boyfriend and you can rock my world again." The blond haired girl asked.

Gary turned around zipping up his dark blue baggy cargo pants and straighten out his black collar shirt, "Well whenever I have time I guess." as Gary winked and walked out the room into the hallway and went around the corner hearing a familiar voice spoke out loud.

"Geez Gary, what booty call number is she for the month?" A black spiky haired boy in a green collar shirt and black jeans asked when Gary came around the corner.

"God I don't know Ash, maybe number 15 or 16?" Gary replied as he and Ash headed towards the front of the school together.

"Ha! Mr. Playboy is losing count now?" Ash looked at Gary with a half ass smile.

"Hey now, I can't help it when all the girls comes flying at me, it's like a curse or something." Gary started grinning.

"Yeah and what a horrible curse that is!" Ash said sarcastic rolling his eyes and shaking his head back and forth.

"Check it out." Gary pointed out from the second floor window.

"Check what out?" Ash asked as he turned his head to the direction that Gary pointed.

As Ash and Gary looks out the window together, they saw a pair of long legs stepping out of the passenger side door with a hot outfit that hugged her hour glass figure. As Misty got closer to the front doors Gary and Ash eyed Misty and thought to themselves that she looked like an innocence little school girl because the way she was holding her books, the side braided pigtails on both side that landed right above her chest and the small glasses.

Gary spokes first out of the two, still checking out Misty. "Daaamn, those are some killer legs! I wouldn't mind being in between those legs and that outfit she has going on just makes me want to eat her up! But what's with the death glare look and why haven't I seen her around?"

"Oh yeah, rumor has it that Pallet High was getting a transfer student from Cerulean High and students from Cerulean High takes their studies seriously, top elite students."

"So that's explains the whole look of hers. And you know what else? We have an all work but no play girl." Gary said to Ash with a grin.

"Whoa, I know that look on your face, do you really think she'll fall for your pick up lines and tricks! For the love of god Gary, you're the biggest playboy of the school! The girls here at Pallet are easy but she's from Cerulean High!" Ash yelled and threw his arms into the air.

"Hey now, are you forgetting who you're talking to? I'm Gary Oak and I'm in control."

"You know what Gary? Sooner or later you're going to crash and burn."

Gary gave Ash a weird look, "What do you mean by that Ashy boy?"

Ash rolled his eyes when he heard his nickname, "Meaning one of these days you're going to find a girl that is going to drive you crazy and you're going to lose that 'control' of yours."

Gary started laughing, "You know that's not going to happen, we both thought Tiffany was the 'one' for me but look how it turned out. I about have tapped every single girl's ass in this school."

"And what if that happens?" Ash still had to ask.

"Well if that ever happens, you can have anything that I own and you can say 'I told you so'." Gary said as he saw a smile on Ash's face.

"Alright, let's shake on it." Ash held out his hand

"You're on!" Gary took Ash's hand to seal the deal.

Gary turned around and walking away from Ash heading towards the east side entrance where he had parked his car.

"Yo man, where are you going?" Ash asked.

"It's almost 7:00 A.M. and I'm meeting Nicole at my car, you know how I can't let the ladies wait." Gary grinned and waved bye to Ash.

Ash shook his head, smiled and headed down the stairs. Lost in his own thoughts thinking of what he can take from Gary when the time comes and hear Gary eating up his own words. Ash being so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice the person that was looking at a piece of paper and not watching where he was going. He and the other person ended up on the floor after a big THUD sound. Still on the floor, Ash looked around his surrounding and saw books and a few pieces of papers scattered around the floor. When Ash finally looked up, the first thing he saw was pair of long legs in a denim short skirt. The figure that Ash bumped into still had her head down but the red hair with the swing side pigtails made Ash smile because it was the new chick that he and Gary were checking out from the second floor window. _'Man, this is going to be an interesting start...'_

Meanwhile - 6:40 A.M. Right Before Arriving to School

Misty did not pay any attention to her sister Violet who was talking until she raised her voice interrupting Misty checking out her surrounding of her new home town.

"Hellooo, like earth to Misty! Did you even like hear a thing I've said!"

Misty blinked and shook her head and turned to face her sister. "Huh? What? Sorry I wasn't..."

Violet interrupted, "Geez Misty, so much for listening to your big sister! But anyways as I was like saying you're going to have to walk home or maybe get a ride from somebody."

"But it's my first day at school! Like who in the hell is going to give the new transfer student a ride home! And why can't you guys pick me up?" Misty asked.

"Well like Me, Lily, and Daisy have a photo shoot at our new job site and none of us can like pick you after school."

"You know if you guys just let me get my license and get me a car, any car will do you know? That way I don't have to rely on you guys."

"Like that's such a funny joke Misty, you driving and we getting you a car, heehee you're so silly." Violet kept on giggling as Misty just rolled her eyes. "Anyways do you have all your books and your schedule ready? Because I think we're almost there."

Misty a little ticked off at her sister's comment replied in an unpleasing tone. "Yeah, I got everything ready to go."

Violet drove right up to the school entrance and put the car in 'park' to let Misty out. "Like here's your new school Baby Sister! And like what's with the braided pigtails and glasses? We all know you're smart as a nerd and all but did you really need to look like one?" Violet asked giving Misty a disgusted look.

"Well big sister, I just wanted to keep a low profile and have the rest of my senior year peaceful at this new school, unlike Cerulean High. I kept on getting harassed and hate letters by stupid jealous girls because all the guys talked to me because I was the baby sister of The Sensational Sisters..." Misty said as she was getting annoyed with that fact. "And frankly I just don't want to deal with that entire BS again. Since nobody knows who I am and they don't know that I'm related to 'The Sensational Sisters' I figured I'll dress like this so no one is going to bother the new nerdy looking transfer student from Cerulean High. And you know what their reputations are like, must be top 'A' elite students."

Violet looked at Misty like she was some strange baby sister from out of space. "You know what? I like sometimes just don't get you. How can you not love all the attention! Especially from the all the guys that are out there?" Violet sighed and started daydreaming.

_'Like any of you ever did...'_ "Well anyways thanks for the ride. So I'll be seeing you guys around dinner time?" Misty asked.

"Oh my! Like I totally forgot to tell you, after the photo shoot there's going to be a welcoming party for us so we won't be back until late. But here's some cash for dinner if you want to go out instead cooking or so." Violet said as she held out some cash in front of Misty as Misty grabbed a hold of it and tossed it in her bag.

"Thanks, well I guess I better go in and find my classes, bye now." Misty pulled out her school schedule then stepped out of the car and headed towards the school's front doors. _'Just great, I'm going to be alone in our new house again...Geez they just don't care leaving their baby sister all alone in a new neighborhood but nooo they start caring if they have to buy me something. Gawd, it's always about them!' _

Misty stepped into her new school, looking around at her surroundings and then looked at her schedule, once in awhile she'll look up to see where she was at but right when she looked down at her schedule quickly turning around crashing into a body which cause both bodies to crashed onto the floor. Misty who has landed on her butt had her head down looking at her books and paper that were scattered around her and the other body. Misty finally looked up to see who she has bumped into when she heard a male's voice, the boy got up and held out his hand towards Misty. Misty took the boy's hand to help herself up on her feet.

"Thanks." Misty looked up at the boy and dusting off the back of her skirt.

"Hey there, sorry about crashing into you, I guess I was in my own little world. I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum, what's yours?" Ash asked while knelling down to pick up Misty's books and the papers that were scattered across the floor.

"Um, Misty Waterflower." Misty looked down at Ash.

Ash got up after picking up Misty's stuff. "Hey once again sorry about that, here are all the papers, I'll hold on to your books while you get your papers organized."

"Oh ok thanks," Misty started to organize the pile of papers while looking for her schedule. "Ah ha! I found my schedule."

"Oh so your the new transfer student!" Ash said with smiled. "Hey how about I show you around school as an apology." Ash grabbed Misty's schedule out of her hand to take a look her classes' part of his plan getting to know her.

"Cool, we have 1st period Math, 2nd period P.E. and 3rd period English together and so that means we have 1st lunch together! Anyways 1st period is going to start about in 20 minutes, so I got to give you that tour of the school I owe you." Ash then took Misty by the hand and dragged her through the hallways showing where her classes were at. Misty didn't even get a chance to refused Ash's offer so she went along with it.

1st period bell rang at 7:40 A.M. Every student took their seats when they heard the bell except for Misty who was standing in front of the classroom. Misty stood in front of the class with a calm but boring expression as she scanned the around room. Misty notice Ash who was waving and pointing to her from the back row at one of the two empty seats together in the corner of the class_. 'Well at least I know where I'm seating.' _

"Attention please! Students as you can see we have a new transfer student from Cerulean High." Said Mr. Locke the math teacher as his hand gestured towards Misty. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower from Cerulean High, pleased to meet you all." Misty then grabbed her bag and books from the teacher's desk and headed toward the back row where Ash was at and took the empty seat right next to him.

"Well that was nice and short, anyway class please take out your..." Mr. Locke was interrupted by one of the student coming in late through the door. "My, my, Gary you decided to show up for class, what a surprise! But could you at least show up in time instead of being late and distracting the whole class?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Gary waved his right hand in the air while the other is still in his pocket and walked towards the back row where he usually sits with Ash. Gary noticed few of the girls smiling and giggling when he walked by so Gary gave them a wink, which made them squeal and blushed. Gary also noticed some of the guys were getting annoyed or pissed off because of the girls, which totally boosted Gary's ego. Gary was about to take his usual seat next to Ash but then he noticed his seat was taken by a red head in side pigtails. Ash turned his head to the right to look at Gary as Gary gave him a questioning look _'Could that be the new girl?'_ Ash smiled and nod. Gary nodded back and grinned. Gary then took the empty seat next to Misty who was looking at her math book. Gary making a big Thud sound to see if Misty will look up to see who just sat down but Misty still didn't look up or over at him. Gary took this opportunity to take a good look at Misty up close from head to toe_. 'Cute face, nice upper body, and damn those killer legs! Definitely need to get to know her!_' "Good lord girl!" Gary said out loud when he saw Misty's right leg crossed over her left leg in her denim skirt under the desk.

Misty finally turned her head to look at Gary, giving him a questioning look. "Is there something wrong?"

Gary just smiled and looked into Misty's green eyes which were a few inches away from her face. Misty backed up a bit, fixing her glasses and stared right back at Gary's indigo eyes. "Um what are you doing that close to my face and why are you looking at my eyes?" Misty asked.

"You know looking into a girl's eyes tells a lot about them but the only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name." Gary flashing a charming smile that usually makes any girls melts.

_'Oh my gawd, is this guy serious? Does he think I'm going to fall for that line and that goofy smile of his? Well he has another thing coming.'_ "Well for your information Mr..." Misty paused for she didn't catch his last name.

"Oak, Gary Oak and you might as well want to remember it because you'll be screaming it later."

Misty sweat-drop, _'Geez this guy is serious!'_ Misty being a bit annoyed now. "Well Mr. Croak..."

"It's Oak." Gary interrupted.

"Boat?" Misty asked.

"Not boat, Oak!" Gary raised his voice a bit.

"What? You're not broke! And why are we talking about money now?" Misty raised an eyebrow acting like she wasn't sure anymore.

_'Is she toying with me? Why is she giving me a hard time! She's supposed to be falling head over heels for me by now. I even gave her my signature smile!'_ Gary shaking his head in frustration and was about to say something back but was interrupted by Mr. Locke.

"Gary! Would you leave Misty alone! She just got transferred, so don't go and corrupt her now. And do you even have your math book?" Mr. Locke asked.

"Do you think I have my math book today? Didn't you see that I came in with my hands in my pocket?" Gary answered back from the back.

Mr. Locke sighed, "You know, I don't even know why you even show up for class. Misty do you think you could share your book and other supplies for today?"

"Yeah sure, no problem Mr. Locke." Misty pulled out an extra pencil and some papers for Gary.

"Sooo the names Misty, eh?" Gary scooted his desk closer to Misty. Eying her like a hawk and grinning like crazy which made Misty feel real uneasy.

"Quit sharing at me like you're going to eat me or something. Let's just get back to our studies and don't bother me anymore."

Gary chuckled to himself. _'Heh, only if you knew what I was thinking.' _"Fine I'll be good."

Five minutes left of 1st period Mr. Locke finally got done with his lecture realizing that there was only five minutes left. "Oh my look at the time, sorry students I guess today's lecture was a lot longer then usual. So for tonight's homework is on page 109 #1-20 and have it ready for tomorrow for corrections."

Misty wrote down the assignment and started packing away her stuff in her bag to get ready for 2nd period P.E. Misty then looked up at Gary who stood up to stretch and then sat back down grinning at Misty.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?"

Gary slowly moved toward Misty's face and whispered in her ear. "So what do you say we go back to my place after school and do some math...You plus me over a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs and multiply..."

SLAP right across Gary's face. Everybody in the classroom turned around looking at the back row where Gary, Misty and Ash were after hearing the loud slap that echo through out the room. A bunch of the girls in the room squealed and glared at Misty when they saw the red hand print across of Gary's face. As for most of the guys, some were laughing at the fact Gary the 'ladies man' got slapped and others were rooting for Misty because she's the first girl to ever slap Gary. Misty did not at all like the last comment towards her and she just had to let him know that with a slap in the face. The bell finally rang and grabbed her stuff and got up turned and looked at Ash.

"Ash lets go to P.E. now, I had about enough of this jerk loser!"

Ash chuckled nervously "Heh...Yeah, um about Gary... "Ash trying to avoid Misty's death glares that was caused by Gary."Well you see Gary and I go way back...Meaning we're good childhood friends and we're still good friends…Also just to let you know Gary's in P.E. with us too."

After hearing the news about Gary, Misty's face froze as she looked at Gary giving him an _'oh my gawd'_ expression and then looked at Ash giving him an _'are you serious? You and him are good friends!' _and then one last look at Gary before turning around leaving Gary and Ash by themselves. _'Gawd, it's only the beginning of 2nd period and I still have to deal with this nonsense! Man it's going to be a long day ahead of me...And so much for a peaceful start...'_

"Smooth Gary, smooth. And just for the record, you know she's the first girl that ever slapped the great Gary Oak. Just makes you want her even more huh?" Ash said laughing and elbowing Gary in the side for the fun of it.

"Ha-Ha-HA, very funny! And what's with Misty being all friendly with you?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah well you see right when you left this morning to meet off with Nicole. I accidentally bumped into her, so as an apology I gave her a tour of our school."

"Hey now! Remember I got first dibbed on her."

"I know I know. Remember Gary, you and I are kind of two different peoples. I don't roll like you do, hit 'em and quit 'em."

"Bull shit man! You hit 'em girls too once in awhile!" Gary replied back.

"Hey, there's a differences between us, at lease when I do it with a girl I know that I like 'em but it's just usually doesn't work out in the end. But unlike you who just toy around and see how many you can screw just for the fun of it. But you don't need to worry about me, I just want to be her friend and see how long it takes you to get her."

Gary then grabbed Ash's head putting it in a headlock, messing up his hair playfully. "You just don't have the confident in me huh?" Gary said to Ash as he said nothing back because he wasn't sure what to answer back to Gary. "But anyways let's get going, we can't keep Misty waiting, and she's probably be excited when she see us." As Gary loosen his grip on Ash's headlock.

"Ha, yeah she'll be REAL excited and I bet you she'll be jumping for joy." Ash said sarcastic. "I wonder how good she is at in sports."

"Well I'm wonder what she'll will be wearing for P.E.! One way to find out, to the gym we go!" Gary yelled out loud.

After the little chit chat, Gary and Ash finally started to head towards the gym to meet up with a certain someone who has just made both of their lives a little more interesting. As both boys burst out laughing and smiled at each other, they didn't realize that the one certain person was going to change their lives little by little.

* * *

A/N: ( 3/8/06) Wooot ch.2 done! Thanks to me, chasevoid, dudedudeguy, & ireadurfic! For the reviews for my 1st short chapter 1 hope you liked this one. As you can tell all the events are all dramas that happen in school or like in the mangas. I thought it would be fun to put Misty, Gary, & Ash in this kind of drama. Until next time bye-bye! 


	3. The Deal

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. I used cheerleaders from the anime and gave them names that I decided for them but I don't own them either.**

**Warning: Some swear words**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 17  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Tiffany-17 (one of Gary's cheerleader from the anime, I just gave her a random name)

"..." Talking

' Italic ' : Thinking

Chapter 3: The Deal

Beginning of 2nd Period P.E.

Gary walked out of the boy's locker room wearing a white beater that hugged his build upper body along with black cargo shorts. Follow out by Ash in a white tight tee with the sleeves ripped off and wore a black baggy short with two white stripes down on both sides. Gary was the first one to notice Misty against the wall in a grey short sleeve, half crop zipped up hoodie over a white tank with a matching mid-thigh length sweat short. Gary also noticed that there's a couple of guys talking to Misty and it seem like they just got done introducing themselves to her.

"Woooo! Damn, even for P.E. she's still showing off her legs!" Gary said still eying Misty and the couple of guys around her.

"Man you and those legs! Don't get me wrong, they are NICE but you my friend are obsessive." Ash said.

"Hey I can't help it; I guess I'm a legs man. Can't do anything about it right?" Gary said giving Ash a half ass smiled. "Come on, lets not keep her waiting and it seems like those guys are bugging her..."

"Don't you mean they're bugging you?" Ash smirked.

Gary looked over at Ash with a glare, both walking towards Misty. "Yeah whatever man---Heeey Misssty!"

Misty looked over to see who was calling for her and the look of disappointment came upon her face. "Oh...It's only you. What do you want?" Misty asked as she crossed her arms.

Then Ash popped out from behind Gary and waved at Misty. "Hey Misty, cute outfit."

"Yeah I'll say, especially with you showing off those legs." Gary said with a big grin while looking up and down. Misty then rolled her eyes and started pushing Gary lightly away from her. "Damn girl, you just can't keep your hands off me huh?"

"Hey Gary! Why don't you just leave her alone? As you can tell she doesn't want anything to do with you." One of the two guys around them said.

"Well for your information, Pigtails here is my girlfriend so why don't you guys buzz off or you guys will get it for messing with my girl." Gary cracked his knuckles.

Both guys then started walking away from where Misty, Gary, and Ash were at and they said to each other. "Damn, that new girl Misty belongs to Gary already?" The other guy replied back. "Yeah I know, too bad she just had to fall for a guy like him and what a waste too." Both guys walked over to another group of girls.

All three of them over heard what both the guys had said about Misty. "Uh, what? Gary, I am so not your girlfriend! So don't be spreading lies about me and you being together because news flash WE'RE NOT!" Misty yelled and slapped Gary on his arm.

Off to the Side of the Gym

From the benches in the gym not to far away from Gary, Misty, and Ash a few girls were eying Misty with hate for slapping their precious Gary in the face and yet Gary still gives Misty the attentions that they wanted from him in the first place.

"Gawd, like what's so special about the new girl anyways? Just look at her, those glasses, and that nerdy hairdo! We are like so much better looking than she is!" Ashley said which she has short dark brown hair.

"And like why is Ash even talking to her too?" Maddy asked which she has short chin length black hair.

"Well girls, I guess we're just going to have to do something about her don't we." A girl said who had her eyes on Misty since Math class. Tiffany with light brown straight shoulder length hair and her bangs off to one side of her face. (A/N: If you go to Google image and type in Gary Oak's cheerleaders, there should be 1 anime pic. of the girls & I used the one bottom left corner for Tiffany. Ashley is the top left corner and Maddy is the top right corner. Don't know their names so I just made up.)

Through out the Gym

"Alright students please get into roll call line. Oh and Misty since you're new you will be standing at the end of the line." Mr. Connor the P.E. teacher said while taking attendance. "OK listens up now, for today we will be doing the mile run test and after when everyone is done you guys can play basketball or whatever you like from the equipment room for the rest of class. Everybody start heading out towards the back door and to the track!"

Misty slowly walked towards the door as Gary and Ash caught up with Misty to walk with her. Tiffany from afar saw how Gary is always next to Misty made her a little pissed off. Causing Tiffany leaving Ashley and Maddy rushing through out the other students making her way up to the front where Gary, Misty, and Ash were and 'accidentally' shoulder bumped Misty. "Oh...Misty right? Sorry Hun, didn't mean to bump into you like that." Giving Misty a snobby look but once she saw Gary she smiled and winked at him. And then grabbed Gary by his arm dragging him away from Misty and Ash and headed towards the track.

"Geez, what's with her all of a sudden? Bumping into me like it was my fault! And then get all giddy when she saw Gary." Misty rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh her, well that's Tiffany she's also a childhood friend of ours. She loves two things in the world as of right now, one is Gary which they used to date like boyfriend and girlfriend but Gary wasn't the kind of guy who can stay in a relationship that long. But she still loves him but Gary is another story towards her."

"Heh, well that doesn't surprise me at all! Gawd I'm going to feel sorry for the next unlucky girl in his future relationship." Misty interrupted.

"Ha, yeah I'll be waiting to see who's that unlucky girl is...But anyways and the other thing Tiffany loves is sports. She's one of top athletic girls at our school and I believe her last time record was like 6 min. and 12 sec. or something. Like all her pride and joy goes towards sports and Gary of course."

_'Hmmm, so she's one of those athletic who are totally into sporting...I'm pretty athletic too and I can so beat her mile run time. I'll show her for being all snobby towards me.' _Misty let out a little smile. "I'm going to show her a thing or two, so no more Miss. Reasonable."

"What do you mean by that Misty?" Ash giving Misty a questioning looks.

"Well if she's going to act all snooty towards me because of Gary, she has it coming." Misty pointed at Gary and Tiffany who were still way ahead of them.

"What are you planning to do now?" Ash looking over at Misty

"Well I'm going to take the things she loves..."

"Whoa! You're going to take Gary away from her?" Ash interrupted.

"Eh! What? No, not Gary! I'm going to take her 'pride and joy' in sporting. You did say she's one of the top athletic of the school but you guys haven't seen me yet. And the record time that you gave me of hers, I have a good feeling about me being able to beat her at her own game." Misty winked at Ash.

Most of the students were at the track waiting for the rest of the students to make it down also waiting on Mr. Connor who had to be the last one to leave so he can lock the back door to the gym. Misty and Ash finally made it through the front were Gary is standing.

"Nice of you guys to join with me up in the front, slowpokes." Gary said with a smile.

"Slowpokes?" I'll show you who's slow on the track." Misty stacked out her tongue at Gary.

"Oh really now? Do you want to wager that with a bet?" Gary raised an eyebrow at Misty.

"Well depends on what's at stake and no funny stuff either!"

"Well if I win, I mean WHEN I win, you have to hang out with us whenever we want you to at school and after school, you know so we can just to get to know one and other..." Gary paused for a second to think something for Misty so she can accept the bet. "...And if you win, we'll pretend that you're never transferred here and we'll leave you alone for the rest of the year and if you want we'll tell the rest of the guys to leave you alone too...Deal?" Gary held out his hand waiting for Misty to shake on it.

Misty standing with her arms crossed thinking about the bet and if it's worth it or not. _'Gawd, if I win that's a good deal, no guys will bother me and none of the girls can be all jealous about it either...But if I lose there goes my plan on having a peaceful year with nobody bothering me and I have to be with them...Ash is ok but Gary is another story...Aww' the hell with it. I'll go for it, I know I'm good and I've beaten some of the top guys at Cerulean High."_

"Instead of the rest of the year, make it the rest of your life and you have a deal. I don't want to take the chance of you come looking for me after graduation or so." Misty then took Gary's hand to confirm the bet. "But we also got to pinky swear on this too…" Misty said to Gary while he gave her a funny look. "...I guess you can say it's a girl thing on no breaking pinky promise." Misty smiled all confident with her pinky out.

"Alright, I'll pinky swear it too and remember you can't go back on this deal/promise either." Gary hooked his pinky with Misty's.

Ash tapped Misty's shoulder to get her attention and whispered to her. "Psst Misty, I forgot to tell you that Gary's our top athletic of the school his time was like 5:59, 13 seconds better then Tiffany." After hearing that Ash got the death glare from Misty.

"You know, you've been pretty good at 'forgetting' to tell me all these details before it happens aren't you?" Misty raised her voice, then letting out a loud sigh and started stretching out her body.

Ash laugh nervously and rubbing the back of his head while staring at Misty stretching out her legs. "Heh...Heh...Ha...Yeah, sorry!" Then Ash turned to look at Gary and looked around for Tiffany but she wasn't around. "Hey Gary, where's Tiffany? Didn't she drag you to the front for the usual race between you guys?"

"Yeah but she, Ashley and Maddy had to do a little girl talk before the mile run started. But who cares not like it matters; I always beat her anyways..."

"Always? Whatever Gary, I've beaten you before!" Tiffany yelled back in defense with both of her hands on her hips.

"Well speak of the devil, the devil itself, oh wait it's only Tiffany." Gary teased Tiffany.

"Gary you big meanie! Anyways let's do our best at beating our old time record, k?" Tiffany winked at Gary and ignoring Ash and Misty.

After Misty was done stretching she and Gary got ready for the race, both looking and glaring at each other with confident and thinking that it's going to be a piece of cake beating one another. As they both waited for Mr. Connor's cue to say 'Go'. Gary and Misty took off running at the speed of light when they both heard 'Go' as Tiffany was a few feet behind trying to catch up, leaving Ash and everyone else in the dust.

"Damn they're pretty fast aren't they?" Ash asked the other students that were still around him.

"Yeah man, especially that new chick. She's even faster then Tiffany and she isn't too far behind Gary either." One of the students said that was around Ash.

_'Eh, it's not my race so I'll just take my time like I always do.'_ Ash watched Gary and Misty raced like there was no tomorrow.

About a little bit over 5 minutes into the mile run race Gary, Misty, and Tiffany has over lapped a few students as they tried to finish up their last lap. Gary kept turning to his right and saw Misty out the corner of his eye that she was only about a few inches behind him. _'Damn, she's still keeping up with me. I didn't expect her to be fast as Tiffany or even faster...I can't lose, too much is at stake if she wins!'_

Misty finally catching up on the extra few inches that Gary did had on her, when both of them entered the last corner of the lap. _'Alright...Around this little corner and onto the straight away and then there's the finish line…Just a little bit longer, I can do it or else it's the end of my freedom if he wins!'_ With that said and done Misty with all her might sprinted ahead of Gary on the straight away racing towards the finish line leaving Gary behind out of her sight. Misty smiled to herself for she thought she had won the race for sure but her smile turned upside down when out of nowhere in the corner of her eye a blur figure went dashing by straight ahead of her towards the finish line, finishing first. As Misty cross the finish line with 5:41 for her time, she realized that Gary beaten her by 5 seconds; 5:36. Being the first two to finish Gary and Misty were huffing and puffing trying to catch their breaths as the rest remaining students who were on their 2nd lap going onto their 3rd lap looking over at Gary and Misty with surprised expression. Misty stood not to far from Gary fanning herself with her right hand trying to cool down. While Gary squatting and looking down with both elbows on each of his knee, finally catching his breath Gary spokes up out of the two of them.

"Damn girl, never had to run so hard for a mile run!" Gary still stayed in a squatting position and still looking down at the ground.

"Well just because I'm a girl you shouldn't understatement me. I'm a lot stronger then I look." Misty still fanned herself with her hand to cool down a lot quicker.

"Well I'll say, especially that slap of yours, I think I can still feel the sting on the side of my face, heh." Gary tried to be humorous. Gary finally looked up when he heard a familiar female's voice calling his name.

"Gary! Congrats on winning first again and like wow this must be a new record time too right? Because it seems to me you never ran this fast when we race against each other." Tiffany asked Gary.

"The reasons I ran so fast today is because I was going against Misty and you weren't as fast as she was either." Gary caught the questioning expression from Tiffany. "In other words racing against you Tiff, I didn't have to try hard to beat you but damn Misty with the legs of speed was another story. She definitely had me ran for my money."

Inside Tiffany was mad at Gary comment but she still ran towards Gary when he got up from his squatting position. Tiffany jumping at his right side in the process bumping into Misty again "Sorry Hun, didn't mean to bump into you AGAIN. I guess I just got excited for Gary and didn't pay too much attention to you standing there." Tiffany acted all innocence.

"So I guess Gary won the bet." Gary, Misty, and Tiffany all turned to look over at Ash.

"Please don't remind me..." Misty rolled her eyes.

"What bet are you guys talking about?" Tiffany asked Gary and Ash.

"When you were off talking to Ashley and Maddy, Gary and Misty got into a little spat about who's faster, blah, blah, blah and the bet was form. And the wager on each end was if Misty won and had a better time than Gary, we would leave Misty alone for the rest of the year and life. But if Gary won, Misty is going to have to hang out with us whenever we want her to." Ash answered to Tiffany.

"Oh lovely, she's going to be around more often, let's celebrate!" Tiffany said quietly in sarcastic tone towards Ash.

"You know, I don't understand why you're getting mad at her, she's just another girl to Gary trying to bang. Unless your mad that the fact she's a lot better than you at sports and Gary's comment towards you. Or is it the fact that Gary is giving all his attention to her and not paying any attention to you...So am I right?" Ash whispered to Tiffany.

"Ugh! Like whatever! I'm just upset because I wasn't able to be second place if I didn't take first." Tiffany crossing her arms, glared at Ash for his comment.

Gary overheard Tiffany's last comment and said, "You know you can't always take 1st or 2nd all the time, because it's not like we knew Misty was a fast runner in the first place." Gary then walked over leaning his forearm on Misty's right shoulder. "Isn't that right Misty?"

Misty moved her body causing Gary to lose his balance and glared at Gary. "Just because I lost and have to hang with you, doesn't mean you can hang all over me."

"Ok, ok but would it kill you at least smile or be a little happy? You're going to be around the coolest guys of the school, all the time!" Gary smiled and looked at Ash.

"Should I be happy? I pretty much gave up my freedom to now hang out with you guys! Ash is ok, I can deal with him but you are another story Mr. Egotistic." As Misty poked Gary in the chest and looked up at him with an angry expression.

Gary started laughing. "Ha ha, you know you're sexy looking when you get mad." As Gary grabbed Misty's hand and locked his fingers around hers and pulled Misty closer with his other free arm. Causing Misty to give this discomfort look for she couldn't push Gary away. But right before Gary could embrace Misty into a deep hug, a wrapped around Misty's waist from behind and pulled her out of Gary's zone.

"Man Gary can't you see your making her uncomfortable." As Ash loosen his grip on Misty's waist and putting her down on her feet and smiled at her. Then looked at Gary with a _'Don't push your luck yet and quit rushing' _look.

"Thanks..." Misty fixed her loose glasses from being pulled around.

"Anyways what should we do when we get back into the gym?" Asked Ash Gary, Misty, and Tiffany while they all wait for the rest of the students to finish their mile run.

"Well how about we play basketball? We can do 2 on 2, how about it girls?" Gary looked at Misty and Tiffany.

"Um, I don't think I'm up to it so I'll pa—"

"Ok, I'm up for a 2 on 2 game. But I'm on Gary's team!" Tiffany interrupted Misty.

"Well Misty I guess it's me and you on a team, so let's kick their asses."

"I guess I have no choice to play now..."

Back in the Gym: 20 min. into the 2 on 2 Basketball Game.

"Gary, Gary! I'm open!" Tiffany waved her arms up in the air by the hoop. Gary then threw the ball to Tiffany right when Tiffany was about to catch it Misty came in for the steal and then passed the ball to Ash to make the 3 pointer. Ash made the ball into the basket at the 3 pointer line, Misty jumping for joy and running back to her spot, she didn't realized that her chap stick fell out of her pocket and fell on the floor.

"Yay, that's 3 points so we're at a tie now." Misty said as she and Tiffany went to the 3 point line so they can check it to each other to start the next round. "Alright it's 13 to 13, Ash just 2 more points and we win the game!" Misty checked the ball to Tiffany and then she checked back. Misty then started to dribble the ball around the court trying to pass the ball to Ash but Ash was guarded by Gary most of the time. Misty then decided to try to make the 2 point by herself. Dribbling the ball left and right trying to get away from Tiffany wasn't an easy task but when Misty got the chance she ran towards the hoop and as she was about to make the 2 point shot, Misty slipped on her chap stick that was still on the floor. Misty lost her balance and her footing causing her crashing down on the floor with a light sprain ankle. Gary and Ash came running to Misty to see if she was alright.

"Whoa what a fall, but are you alright Misty?" Gary helped Misty onto her feet.

"Son-of-a-bi—Ouch!" Misty yelled when she putted hard pressure on her right ankle. "Well I'm ok but I think I lightly sprain my ankle when I slipped on my chap stick…And where did it go anyways?" Misty looked around for it. "But don't worry about it, as long as I don't put a lot of pressure on it doesn't hurt as much and it just need some wrapping to it." Misty headed towards the bench along with Gary and Tiffany while Ash took off to get the wrap from the first aid kit from the teacher. Ash met up with the others at the bench with the ankle wrap and then handed it Misty.

"Thanks Ash, you know you guys can still go on and starts a new game or something, don't let my ankle stop you guys." Misty said while wrapping up her ankle.

"Nah it's ok, it wouldn't be as much fun if you're not out there with us either."

"What the hell Gary! What do you mean it wouldn't be fun? Today is like her first day here, we've played just fine when she wasn't here." Tiffany who sounds annoyed.

"Well Tiff, lets just say Misty just made a lot of things a little more interesting." Gary then sat down next to Misty. "And besides if we go off and play who's going to keep Misty company?"

"Err...Trust me, I think I can survive and manage without you by my side."

"Heh, well just to let you know we have about 10 minute left before class ends so we'll just talk and rest for the remaining of class. Beside I'm pretty tired anyways, going against you takes a lot of energy compared going against Tiffany." As Gary pointed at Tiffany and chuckled.

"Well at least I'm still better then compared to most of the other girls in class. I guess since we're done playing because of Miss. Sprain Ankle, I'm leaving to go talk to Ashley and Maddy, bye!" Tiffany said in a mad tone and ran off to the other side of the gym where Ashley and Maddy is at.

"Geez always getting mad when she can't have it her way but it's sure easy to get her mad though. Ha ha anyways since Tiffany is gone we can talk to you without her getting all jealous because the spotlight isn't on her." Gary turned to look at Misty. "So Misty how you learned how to play that well and being good in sports in general? Do you have older brothers at home?"

"Err no, I don't have any brothers but I do have three older sisters. So I guess I got pretty good at sports because of my best friend back at Cerulean. We did a lot of things together since our houses were right next to each other. We'll be going to school together, did after school sports, study, and hanging out doing about anything you can think of till the end of the night."

"So your best friend is she cute and what's her name?" Gary asked.

"Um I never said that person was a 'she', the person is a 'he' and he was always there for me, kind, sweet and he liked me for who I was, especially since I was the odd ball out of my sisters. Beside I had no girl friends anyways or any other friends beside him."

"Are you serious Misty? But you're sweet and nice." Ash said but started laughing when he looked at Gary remembering how Misty been treating Gary. "But I guess Gary's a different story."

"Ha, sweet looking yeah but nice? I haven't seen that side yet." Gary said.

"Well if someone wasn't an insensitive egotistic guy, it would have been a different story…" Misty said to Gary then looked away from him. "…But anyways girls didn't like me because of all the guys who just wanted to talk to me or get with me because of my three older sisters reputation...Just something I really don't want to talk about..." Misty finished her last sentence quietly.

"Your sisters' reputations? What are they like to make you feel that way?" Ash asked.

"Oh...Um, well...My...Look at the time! I'm going to head in the girl's locker room early, bye." Misty got up and slow walk/limped into the girl's locker room leaving Gary and Ash still seating at the bench.

"Alright class, time to clean up and head towards the locker rooms!" Mr. Connor yelled out loud through out the gym.

"Well it seems like Misty doesn't like her past at Cerulean High, I wonder what had happen." Gary said as he got up heading towards the boy's locker room.

Ash also got up and headed towards the locker room with Gary. "Yeah it seems like it and she got all weird when I asked about her sisters. I wonder if she even has a good relationship with them, she did say that she was the odd ball. I guess we'll just have to wait and see she is going to be around us from now on because of that bet of yours."

"Ha ha isn't that the truth! But I got to admit, she had my heart beating faster every time when I saw her out the corner of my eye. I thought that I was about to lose the race when she passed me but I had to win, couldn't let her walk out of my life yet before taking a bite out of her. But I barely beat her by 5 seconds, 5 seconds! It was a total rush going through my body Ash, man she sure is something though."

"Heh yeah, she sure is." Ash said as he picked up the chap stick that Misty was looking for.

Gary and Ash got done dressing back into their regular clothes and had about 1 minute to spare before the bell rang, both boys sneaked out of the boy's locker room into the hallways and waited along the wall that was facing towards the first girl's locker room door. Both waited for Misty to walk out that door once the bell ring so all three of them can go to their next class together.

* * *

A/N: (3/18/06) Yay, ch. 3 done! Thanks to all the others who had left reviews for ch.2 and reply to iluvmybf4e, I decided not to use Pokemon because it's a lot easier for the story plot. Sorry couldn't update sooner, but this week me and the roomies are moving into a new place so it's a lot of packing and unpacking and still in the process of moving in between all of our jobs. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon again so until then ta-ta for now! 


	4. Everybody Has A Shady Side

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Some minor swear words**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 17  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Tiffany-17  
Tracey- 18

"..." Talking

'Italic ': Thinking

Chapter 4: Everybody Has a Shady Side

Beginning of 3rd Period Passing Time 

Misty made some last adjustment to her light blue blouse and denim lace skirt before stepping out through the girl's locker room door that lead into the hallways. Misty lost in her train of thoughts due to the bet; Misty did not realize that Gary and Ash were waiting against the wall. Misty finally noticed Gary and Ash when she heard few of the girls in front of her squealing and giggling.

"Like oh my gawd its Gary! And Ash is with him too! I wonder who they are waiting for this time. I hope Gary's waiting for me." One girl said to her friend.

'_This time? Geez is this like a daily thing for them? And what's with these girls drooling over that playboy jerk!' _Misty still walked behind the girls trying to hide from Gary and Ash.

"I don't know it's been awhile since the last time Gary talked to you isn't it? Maybe you should like move on and find another guy." The other girl replied.

"Yeah, but look at Gary and Ash today. Gary is in those cargo pants and that black shirt of his and Ash in his green shirt and black jeans, they're both so hot!"

As Misty and the few girls were getting closer to Gary and Ash they heard a girl with light brown hair called out for Gary. "Oh Gary Hun, you came to walk me to my class didn't you? How sweet of you. It's been a while too." Misty knew it was Tiffany when she heard 'Hun' and tried to walk pass them quickly.

"No, I'm waiting for her." Gary lightly grabbed a hold of Misty's arm when he saw Misty trying to pass them without saying anything. "What's the rush Misty? We're going to the same class, isn't that right Ash?" Gary let go of his grip on Misty's arm.

"Yeah." Ash caught Misty's not so happy face. "Don't worry Misty, just one more class with dumb and dumber." Ash said quietly trying to lighten up Misty's mood.

"Well Tiff, catch you later!"

"But Gary Hun, aren't you going to walk me to class? You did say all three of you have the same class. Why can't Ash just take her?"

"Because your class is the opposite of my class and I don't have the time to take you there and beside I think you know where your class is anyways." Gary turned around and grabbed Misty's arm and dragged her up the stairs leaving Tiffany behind. "Come on lets get going."

Misty pulled her arm away from Gary's grip. "I don't need you to hold on to me. I can follow you just fine!"

Tiffany stood at her spot being pissed off and was about to take off her class until Ash said something. "Tiffany you can get mad real easily, you know? You of all people should know how Gary is with the girls. Once he bangs her he's going to leave her, so just give it some time, she's a hard one to crack. And when the time comes Gary will start giving all his attentions to you like always." Ash then patted Tiffany's head and took off to stairs catching up with Gary and Misty.

Beginning of English Class

Gary and Ash sat in the last row like usual in many of their classes. But there wasn't an empty seat in the back for Misty. Misty took the only seat that was open, 2 rows ahead of Gary and Ash.

_'Woo...Finally I get a break from those two!' _Misty started to pull out her stuff from her bag but stopped when she heard the boy next to her spoke up.

"Hey there cutie, you must be the new transferred student everyone is talking about huh?" A guy said who's looking at Misty. He has black eyes and straight black hair that parted down the middle and wearing a red headband.

"Um, yeah I'm the new student."

"Cool, I'm Tracey Sketchit." Tracey held out his hand towards Misty.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, please to meet you." Misty took Tracey's hand.

"Oh but the pleasure is all mine." Tracey still had Misty's hand, turned it upwards and kissed the top of her hand. Tracey smiled at Misty when he looked up.

Misty took her hand back quickly and stared at Tracey. "Thanks for the flattery kiss but please restrain yourself. I don't need any guys start kissing any part of me."

"Oh I am so sorry to make you feel uncomfortable. As an apology, how about I treat you to lun—"

"Hey Misty! Can I borrow some papers?" Gary yelled from the back row interrupting Tracey. "And don't forget that you're having lunch with us after class."

Misty turned around to Gary and Ash. "Gary couldn't you ask Ash for some paper? He's sitting right next to you and I never said that I was going to have lunch with you guys!"

Gary smiled when he held up his pinky. Misty saw his pinky and gave into Gary. "Fine, I'll be with you guys for lunch. But if you want some papers come up here and get it." Misty pulled out some papers and handed to Gary when he got to where Misty's sitting. Misty didn't catch the glare exchange between Gary and Tracey before Gary turned around to go back to his seat.

"Thanks for the papers Misty and I'll talk to you after class. Oh and I also need this too." Gary took the pencil out of Misty hand that she was about to use and headed back to his seat.

"So Gary and Ash are your friends already?" Tracey asked Misty.

"Err, um...Yes and no...I'm not to sure what we all are...Yet." Misty trailed off.

"But you agreed to have lunch with them and you just let Gary have some paper and your pencil."

"Yeah...It's kind of a long and complicated story with those guys and I just don't want to talk about it."

"Ha, well if it involves Gary and Ash, I don't blame you..." Tracey trying to comfort Misty with words as Misty let out a small giggle.

About less then 5 minutes left of English Class

Gary and Ash watched Misty and Tracey from the back row talking about random stuff and getting along with each other. Ash looked over at Gary for a second and caught a twitch in his eye when Gary was still eying Misty and Tracey. "Ha-ha feeling a little jealous?"

"What! You know I'm not jealous of that guy. We both know how Tracey is and I'm just watching out for Misty."

"Uh huh, you just don't want Tracey to take her and ruin her before you do. Aren't I right?"

Gary looked at Ash and the corner of his mouth curled. "You know me to well my friend. Were talking about Tracey here and you know I haven't like him since we were little. He's my rival enemy when it comes to girls but I'm still ahead, not that I'm keeping count or anything."

Gary got up as followed by Ash; both of them walked up to Misty and interrupted their conversation. "Let's get going Misty; it's time to go to lunch."

"The bell hasn't rung yet." Misty looked up at Gary.

Gary lean down towards Misty's level and pointed up. Right when Gary pointed up the bell rang. "It did now, so let's go."

"Geez what's the rush? I still need to stop by my locker to get my lunch. So how about I meet you guys there?" Misty pushed Gary away from her.

"Fine, see you there." Gary walked out of the classroom.

"Do you remember where I showed you the North and South cafeteria is?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I remember how to get there. But which one do you guys eat at?"

"We're always at the South cafeteria along the back wall is where our table is at. So we'll see you there, bye." Ash said waving bye to Misty.

"Well I got to get going now, but it was nice talking to you Tracey." Misty then got up and left the room.

'_Yeah, like wise Misty. And so the game begins…'_ Tracey smiled to himself.

South Cafeteria 

Misty entered into the South cafeteria looking for Gary and Ash along the back wall. Finally Misty spotted them near the corner with a couple of girl at the table. Misty made her way through the cafeteria and made it to the table. Misty then took the empty seat next to Ash and noticed the couple of girls that were on each side of Gary talking and hanging all over him but they mange to glare at Misty when she sat down.

"Hey there Misty, I guess you found us. You didn't have any trouble did you?" Ash asked.

"Hi Ash and no I didn't have any trouble but this place is sure big for a cafe—"

"Awww, no 'Hi' for me?" Gary interrupted.

"Well you know I didn't want to interrupt you. Since you're so busy talking to those girls whose been hanging all over you." Misty answered back.

"You're just jealous." One of the girls said.

"Ha! Me, jealous of you two airheads? Unlikely, I'm not like you girls, who are helpless that needs a guy around to please them." Misty then looked at Gary. "You know Gary; I agreed to have lunch with you and Ash not with these bimbos. So if they don't leave, I'm going to leave."

"Well sweetheart, I guess you'll be the one leaving than because Gary isn't going to listen to you and beside we all share Gary. So if you aren't going to agree to share Gary than you can leave, isn't that right Gary?" One of the girls said to Misty and then looked at Gary for his answered.

"Sorry girls, I'm going to pick Pigtails over you 'Airheads'. But don't worry; there will be plenty of Gary Oak later." Gary winked and smiled at the girls.

"Fine! You do whatever you want but don't expect us to come back to see you again later!" the other the girl said.

"Didn't you say the exact same thing like last time when I was done with you two? Remember it's you girls that are coming back to me, so just go run along now and maybe I'll consider of seeing you again."

"Arg! Whatever!" Both girls screamed as Gary watched the two of them stormed off.

"Ha ha those girls are funny…Anyways are you happy now that you can have Gary Oak all to yourself?"

Ash interrupted Misty before she could have said anything. "Well no, Misty is still here…You know I can't do anything when people are still around us..." Ash said quietly as he fluttered his eyes at Gary.

"Oh Ash, you know how it gets me excited when it's all forbidden like this. But can't you feel it? It feels right doesn't it?" Gary said a low husky voice and giving him a seductive look.

"Please, don't give me that look; you know it gets me weak in the knees." Ash tried to look away but was stop when Gary had his hand holding his chin.

"Oh please, you know you love it and want more of it…" As Gary lean in forward a little closer to Ash's face, eye to eye.

Ash turned his head slightly to avoid eye contact with Gary. "Stop it, not now, Misty is still arou—"

Misty at this point could no longer hold on to her poker face and bust out laughing and holding onto her sides. "Ha ha ha! Oh my gawd, you guys are such dorks! Like I don't know if that was hot or not but it was sure hilarious seeing you guys like that!"

"Whoa! We finally got to see Misty smiled and laughed. And you know Misty you have a cute smile and laugh." Ash commented Misty.

"Yeah but too bad we can't see that too often." Gary threw in his comment.

"Yeah whatever you say Gary. Like how am I suppose to be smiling all the time knowing that fact I have to see and deal with your face everyday?" Misty wrinkled her nose when she stuck out her tongue at Gary.

"Oh just you wait, you'll ended up missing this face when it's not around." Gary smirked but then got serious all of a sudden. "And Misty by the way I want you to stay away from Tracey; he's a real creep and a sleaze ball."

"Ha—that's funny, hearing that out from of Mr. Sleazy himself. Beside we were just talking, I wasn't planning to hang out with him anytime soon. I already have my hands full with you guys. Beside I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself so you don't need to worry about me. And for your information I thought Tracey was less than a sleaze ball when he was introducing himself, unlike someone this morning." Misty eyed Gary after she was done talking.

"Well for YOUR information, it's all an act he's doing just to get you to like him and to get close to you. Next thing you know he'll show you his true creepy side. So trust me on this if you want less trouble in your life."

"Yeah, trust you is the last thing I want to do right now, especially coming from you when I didn't want a thing to do with you in the first place."

Ash noticed the conversation was getting a little too tense, so Ash tried to change the subject. "So Misty how's that ankle of yours?"

Misty looked over to Ash and replied. "Oh, it's a lot better besides it was a light sprain anyways nothing much."

"Ok whatever you say. But do you have a ride home after school? Because it's best if you not walk too much on it." Ash told Misty.

"Err…Well kind of…Or I did but I'm planning to walk home for today."

"Well why don't I just give you a ride home?" Gary asked Misty.

"Um that's ok; it doesn't look like a far walk home anyways."

"You know your ankle isn't going to get any better if you keep on walking it when you don't need to. I'll give you a ride home and beside if you're worry about you being alone in the car with me, you don't need to be. Because Ash lives not to far away from me so I'll be giving him a ride home too."

"It's not that it's just…" Misty couldn't think of anything to say "…Let's just drop it ok? Come on its lunch time, I want to eat." Misty then pulled out her lunch out of her sack.

"Fine, you win for now…"

Meanwhile in the North Cafeteria

"Hey Cuz, it's a rare sight to see you here on this side of the cafeteria. Aren't you always on the South side where Gary is at? Tracey asked.

"Well yeah, but right when I was about to go over to the table I saw the girl I didn't want to see. She's been pissing me off since 1st and 2nd period now."

"Let me guess, she has glasses, side braid pigtails and a pair of nice long legs. Am I right, Tiffany?"

"Um yeah, like how did you know?" Tiffany took an empty seat next to Tracey.

"Well she's in my 3rd period class and Gary made her have lunch with him and Ash. I was planning to get to know her better by treating her to lunch but Gary beat me to it. You know she's pretty cute with the look she has going on."

"Blah! Like Eww-whatever!" Tiffany's face started to get angry.

Tracey started to laugh. "Ha ha, you can't blame me who I think is cute or not, I'm a guy you know. Or is it that fact that you're mad at her because of Gary is giving his attention to her the way he used to do to you?"

"What the hell! Am I that easy to read?"

"Yeah and you're so predictable too. Like how can I assist you? I know you didn't come over here so you can have lunch with me, what's on your mind?"

"How about you help me to try and get that girl away from Gary. I know you're pretty good at charming and stealing girls from Gary so how about working your magic on her?"

"Funny how you mention something like that. I'm already ahead of you on that plan…You know I don't know what you see in Gary when he has already hurt you and treat you like a piece of meat like all the other girls. And yet you keep on chasing him."

"I don't know it's something about him that I'm attracted to him, I just can't help it. And I can pretty much ask you the same thing about why most of the girls like you. And you do pretty much the same thing as he does; it's like a competition between you two."

"Heh, it's something I don't like about him the first time I laid eyes on him around a bunch of girls. One day he took the girl that I like, so I ended up kissing his crush in front of him and the look on his face just made me want to keep messing with him. But of course I got punch by him and we got into a big fight, so ever since then it's been war between us. Anyway enough of memory lane, is there anything else you want me to do to help you?"

"No, just keep doing your thing to get Misty to like you or hang around you more often, then I'll think of a plan to get Misty mad at Gary to the point where she doesn't want a thing to do with him. I don't know how long this is going to take but in the end I want them separated!" Tiffany raised her voice.

"Ok I got it. So how about having lunch with your favorite cousin? Remember it's not too often you are over on this side with me…"

Back on the South Cafeteria

"You guys are such troublemakers! I can't believe you guys could even think of doing so much mischief."

"Hey that was back then we had nothing to do in this town. But now we're…Well I guess we aren't as much better but we've tone down a bit." Gary tried defending him and Ash. "What about you Misty? How was your life back at Cerulean?"

"Um nothing outrageous likes you troublemakers. I had a reputation to hold up while growing up. I couldn't do much crazy stuff; I'm one of the top A students at Cerulean High. I had lots of stuff going on, sports to attend to, study, and help out around the house and homework. Really nothing special, I just did the same thing over and over everyday with my best friend."

Gary leaned in a little forward towards Misty. "Ok, this year is going to be different. You're going to have fun and have a pleasing end result when you're around us and beside I know how to _please_ a woman." Gary smirked.

Misty rolled her eyes at Gary and leaned in a little forward. "Then _PLEASE_ leave me alone for starters and let me do my thing."

"Oooh shot down!" Ash started cracking up and pointed at Gary. Gary glared at Ash and was about to say something but the bell rang.

"Well you guys I guess this is where we go our separate ways for the rest of the day, bye-bye!" Misty got up grabbing her stuff and waved 'bye' to Gary and Ash.

"Bye Misty! Don't get lost; just remember where I showed your classes were!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah, ok thanks Ash."

"See you later Pigtails."

"Bye-Hedgehog!" Misty then turned around and walked towards the doors.

"Ha-ha! She called you a hedgehog, what a beautiful friendship blooming…Now that I think about it; sometimes your hair does look like a hedgehog's."

"Man, shut up! I love my hair." As Gary ran his hand through his hair. "And what do you mean a beautiful friendship blooming? It's not beautiful but it's slowly blooming with thorns that is. From the looks of this rate, it's going to be awhile before I can crack her down."

"Ha yeah, but you know doing nice stuff for a certain girl usually gives you brownie points. Maybe you just need to step into her life and do something that will change her mind about you. Because you need it Gary, as of right now you are Mr. Egotistic Sleazy Jerk to her and I'm Mr. Nice Guy to her. Hell, if we both asked her out right now, I have a better chance then you my friend."

"Geez…Never thought I have to work so hard for a lay!"

"Hey you brought it on yourself! Anyways we better get going I'll see you in 7th period, if you show up that is."

"Heh, yeah see you later."

5 Minutes after School

'_Hmmm, I got my math book and Soc. Studies book…I think that's about it for homework'. _Misty shoved her books into her bag, then shut her locker and headed towards the east side entrance.

"Well at least it's a nice day for walking." Misty said to herself when she stepped out through the doors. Before going down the stairs Misty stood at the top of the steps and looked over at the track field. "Maybe I should do track and field this year."

"Maybe you should."

Misty turned around to find out it was Tracey that was the one talking. "Oh it's you Tracey and what's the reason why I should join?"

"Hah, well I heard that you beat Tiffany and got one of the best times for the mile run. And beside yours truly will be on the track team." Tracey smiled and pointed at him.

"I don't know…"

"How about you think about it? You still have awhile before track starts. Hey how about walking to me to my car? It's just down and around the stairs."

"Sure why not, I have time to kill anyways and how did you found out that I beat Tiffany? I didn't tell you in 3rd period."

"Girl, it's been going around school since 2nd period. It's not everyday a new chick goes and beat one of our top athletic girls by a long shot." Tracey and Misty made it to a black Mustang and stood by the trunk of the car. "So do you have a car or are you waiting for a ride?"

"Oh I don't have a car and I'm going to walk today."

"Well how about I give you a ride today then?"

"Um no that's ok, I was planning to walk today anyways and I don't want you to drive me if it's out of the way. But thank you though."

"It's alright, where do you live anyways?"

"Err…Over in that direction but it's really ok, I don't mind walking to—"Misty was interrupted by a loud honk by a red convertible with the top down. Misty turned around to see Gary in the driver side and Ash in the passenger side seat.

"Gary you're like right behind me, did you really need to honk? You could have just called out my name."

"Well it was quicker to your attention this way. Anyways get in the car."

"What? Why should I?"

"Because we're taking you home, you're not going to walk on that sprain ankle. Now get in!"

"No, I told you at lunch that I was going to walk home. And beside my ankle is just fine."

Gary put his car in park and got out of his car and walk towards Misty and Tracey. Gary and Tracey exchanged glares at each other.

"Gary."

"Tracey. Now if you excuse us we'll be taking off now." Gary said while still glaring at Tracey.

"Gary, I never said I was going with you."

"Oh yes you are, like it or not. I told you I'm not letting you walk on that ankle, so we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"How about neither?"

"Oooh, you leave me no choice to do this the hard way." Gary quickly snatched Misty's bag out of her hand and tossed it to Ash to catch. Then Gary grabbed Misty by her waist, tossing her over his right shoulder.

"Gary! Put me down now!" Misty hangings over Gary's shoulder, as she repeated swing her arms and legs.

"Sorry but I asked you nicely but you refused, you lead me to do this. And would you quit moving around so much or I'll end up dropping you!" Gary tightens his grip and held Misty's legs together with his other free arm. "Later." Gary said to Tracey with a glare before heading towards his car. All Tracey did was smiled and entered into his car.

Gary tossed Misty into the back seat of his convertible. Ash turned around to look at Misty. "Hey Misty, it's nice of you to drop in."

"Tossed in is more like it!" Misty said out loud and glared at Gary as he went around his car to get to the driver side.

"Yeah-yeah, now be a good girl and buckle up. You're so stubborn; I don't see what's wrong on giving you a ride home?" Gary put his car in drive and drove out of the school parking lot.

"Maybe it's just the fact that I don't want either of you guys know where I live!"

"Well then do you want to go to my place?" Gary said looking in his rearview mirror, raising an eyebrow at Misty.

"Well, I don't know. Will we all fit under a rock?" Misty snapped back.

Ash started laughing. "She got you again! Haha man Misty, you're great."

"Shut up! Just because she hasn't burn you, you don't have to rub it my face, Ashy-boy."

"Just because Ash isn't a grease ball like you, you don't need to be rude."

"Yeah whatever. And you Misty, I thought I told you to stay away from that guy!"

"Oh, don't you be yelling at me! I wasn't the one who walked up to him, he walked up to me. And beside DAD, I can talk to who ever I want."

Gary then pulled his car over to the side of the road, put it in park and then turned around to look at Misty. "Misty…Seriously, watch out for that guy whenever he's around you, which is all I ask..."

"Ok, ok, can we go now?" Misty said in a low tone.

"Yeah. So where exactly do you want to go?"

"Um, can you just take me home? I have quite a few things I need to get done by tonight." '_Like clean up the mess at the house that my sisters made…' _

"Sure but I need to know where you live before we start driving."

"Do you know where Cherry Blossom is at?"

"Hey we live on the same street!" Ash interrupted.

"By meaning 'we', do you mean me and you Ash? Or meaning the three of us?" Misty gave Ash a questioning expression.

"By 'we' I mean the three of us."

"Oh and depending on where your house is, we might pass by our house and you can see where we both live too." Gary said.

"Oh yes because I'm so dying to know where your house is! Anyways can you just take me home now?"

"Not just yet, I decided that we're going to kidnap you and give you a tour of Pallet town. What do you say? We'll treat you to dinner too." Gary offered Misty.

'_Hmmm I really don't want to be alone at home…' _"Alright, sounds good to me. Come on, let's get going, we're not getting any younger."

"Whoa Ash, did I just hear what I think I heard? Misty agreed willingly! And I didn't have to put up a fight about either?" As Gary put the car into drive again and started driving onto the road.

"Ha-ha yeah that's a first and you didn't get smacked in the process either!" Ash said to Gary and gave Misty a thumb up. Misty just smiled at Ash.

"Ha...Ha...Well then how about we get the show on the road!" Gary yelled out as he hit the gas pedal.

* * *

A/N: (3/31/06) Woot-woot! Hope you guys like Ch.4 and how's it going so far. I am happy to hear those who like it so far and those who are helping and giving suggestions, they do help a lot, thanks! Also thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! Well catch you guys later, bye-bye! 


	5. A Little Bit About Our Families

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Some minor swear words and some sexual jokes **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 17  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Brock- 21

"..." Talking

'Italic ': Thinking

Chapter 5: A Little Bit About Our Families

Driving Around Town

"Well let's see…We've showed you our one mall, the few food markets, our restaurants, the clubs, and the million parks that seem to surround us. Heh, anyways Misty before we take you out for dinner is there any other places you wants to see or go?" Gary asked.

"No, not that I can think of…" Gary drove by a small building that caught Misty's eyes. At the top of the building said 'Fashion and Models' _'…Fashion and Models…I think that's where Daisy, Violet, and Lily work at…' _"Hey on second thought make a U-turn. I want to stop by that building."

"Which building do you want to stop by, to be exact?" Gary made the U-turn.

"The one building that says 'Fashion and Models' I want to stop in real quick."

"Do you know somebody in there? Because if you don't it's kind of hard to get in and see the fashion show or the models." Ash said.

"Uh, I guess you can say I do know a few people in there. I just want to stop by to say hi. Gary can you drop me off by the front entrances? I would like to go in alone and I'll make it quick."

"Fine sure. Whatever you want." Gary drove up to the front and then put the car in parked. Gary then got out letting Misty out from the back seat. "Just to let you know we'll be park over there."

"Ok, thanks. See you guys in a bit."

Misty walked into the building, looked around to see where she can start. From afar Misty spotted the receptionist desk. Misty walked up to the front desk and saw a lady in her mid-twenties in a black business suit with a mic head set answering phone calls. Misty was about to open her mouth but the receptionist held up her index finger when she saw Misty. Misty then waited for the receptionist to be done with her phone calls. _'Geez maybe I shouldn't have even bother to sto-'_Misty was interrupted by the receptionist's question.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um…No…I want…To…"

"Then what do you need young lady? This place isn't a playground; it's a very busy place. So if you don't have an appointment or any important matters, please head out to the nearest exit.

'_What a rude receptionist…' _"Well I don't have an appointment but I have three sisters that just started working here. I just wanted to see them."

"Young lady there are a lot of models that just started working here and a lot of people say that one of the relatives works here. So to avoid stalkers, hassle or anything that will harm all of our models, I'm going to need to ask you for their first and last names and yours too to see if you're on the family list on our computer file."

"My name is Misty Waterflower and my sisters are Daisy, Violet, and Lily Waterflower."

"One moment as I look them up on the computer…I'm sorry your name did not pop on the list."

"But how can that be? Are you sure you typed the last name right? W-A-T-E-R-F-L-O-W-E-R."

"Yes, that is how I spelt it. There's a Rosaline (mother) and Mathew (father) Waterflower but it's says they are decease. But I do not see your name. I'm sorry but if you're not on the list, I can't let you see them."

"Oh it's alright, but thank you though." Misty said a little hurt but was more furious inside. _'What the hell!' They didn't put my name on the family list! I can't believe them!' _Misty headed towards the front door but before leaving, Misty kicked a bolted down metal trash can with her sprain foot.

"Oww! Damn it that freaking hurt!" Misty took a seat on the bench that was next to the trash can and started rubbing her ankle.

"That was one nasty kick you did. You even left a little dent in it too."

Misty found herself looking up at a tall dark male, brown hair spiked straight up brown, with slanted eyes. The male was in his early twenties but with the suit that he was wearing made him a lot older looking.

"Hi, don't mind me. And sorry about the trash can whoever you are that really cared about the dent in the trash can."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's only a trash can but what in the world made you want to kick a metal trash can?"

"It's nothing important for you to worry about it. Apparently I'm nobody here because my damn sisters didn't put me on the family list. And here I am out of my way to stop by to say 'Hi' and see how they are doing and what do I get? A slap in the face is what I got!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. But who are you're sisters?"

"Oh they are Dai—Hey wait a minute! I don't even know you. Why should I tell you who they are? For all I know you might be some crazy pervert who falls for every pretty girl you see."

"Ha ha ha, my my, you're a feisty one aren't you? Sorry for not introducing myself to you. I am Brock the owner of this place." Brock held out his hand towards Misty.

"I'm Misty…And sorry about you being a pervert comment."

"Ha ha, don't worry about that. I get that all the time from my co-workers and my models. So who are your sisters? I can take you to them if you want me to."

"Thank you but aren't you worried about the whole stalker and hassle thing? Isn't that's why you has the family list in the first place to prevent something like that happening?"

"Oh that, but with you I have a feeling that I don't need to worry about you because you do look a lot like a few certain models that I have in mind." Brock then flashed a smile.

"Uh ok, my sisters are the 'Three Sensational Sisters', the Waterflower from Cerulean City. I'm the youngest out of all four of us. I guess they are having their first shot today and there's a company party too."

"So that's why you look so familiar. You're related to the Waterflower sisters but the glasses and pigtails threw me off though. You know they are a good addition to my business, they're really pros in front of the cameras and the fashion run…" Brock lost in his daydream about the Three Sensational Sisters. "Oh how lovely they are…They're sooooo beautiful…And…Oh how I wish…Them…" Brock face started to blush and a goofy smiled crept upon his face which caused drool to come out the corner of his mouth. But Brock's smiled turn right upside down when Brock's right ear was pulled.

"Hey! I don't care who you are but I don't want you to talk about or even think about my sisters in any perverted way!" Misty then pulled Brock's ear a little further down to her level. "Got it?" Misty then let go of Brock's right ear.

"Damn girl, you may look like your sisters but you sure don't act like them. They go crazy when I commented them and they loved the attention they were getting around them. You on the other hand are really different and pretty strong for a girl. You remind of a tomboy but not really since you're in a skirt…" Brock started babbled on.

"Yeah, it's not like that's the first time I heard that. But still I can't have you thinking like about my sisters. And somehow you still run this place, when you act all perverted? And yet nobody has filed a sexual harassment on you?" Misty asked Brock but did not response back because he was distracted by one of his model. Misty then saw the model that walked by and looked back at Brock who still had his eyes on the model. Misty then grabbed Brock's right ear again.

"You know what? I take back my apology about you being a pervert…But could you not do anything funny with my sisters?" Misty let go of Brock's right ear again.

"You do not have to worry about that. Believe it or not I am very well behaved. I would never consider taking a lady by force or make her feel uncomfortable. I do have to keep this place running. I do have a family I have to support. I can't afford of losing this job. My mother passed away when my father was on his journey. I was left taking care of all my little brothers and sisters on a low wage paying job. It was really hardship for all of us, so when my father finally came back home, I decided to leave Pewter City to start my own business to support all my little brothers and sisters. I got lucky and was able to have this business running and bring in the money. I may not often see my little brothers and sisters, but I do know they are finally living a good life they deserve. I love them dearly to the point I will sacrifice my happiness for them…Misty I do admired you looking after your older sisters even though it should be the other way around. But what can you do sometime it might be best if the young and…More mature…To take…Care of…" Brock tried to finish his last sentence but ended up trialing off when few of the models walked by in swim suits. "How woe is me…Can't touch…Can one desire too much of a good thing? Thou don't know…How…"

Misty grabbed Brock's right ear again for the third time. "Alright, that's enough Shakespeare."

"Ow-ow-ow! I'm sorry! I'm just looking but remember I don't touch though! Come on, can you really blame me? I work around all this lovely ladies." Brock gave Misty a sad puppy look while rubbing his right ear when Misty let go of it.

"Ha ha no, I guess not."

"Anyways Miss. Waterflower, would you like me to escort you to meet up with your sisters? It's almost time for the dinner party too." Brock held out his hand. "Family members are welcome."

"Thanks for the offer but I would have to pass this time, since I'm not listed as family yet by my own sisters. I don't want to surprise them by showing up uninvited. Beside I have a ride waiting for me outside. It was nice meeting you Brock, I better get going now. But you better stay out of trouble because you have your siblings to take care of. And I better not catch you doing anything funny or else you'll get some more ear pulling!" Misty yelled out and winked at Brock as she ran out through the front door.

'_Heh, she's a very feisty one and a bit violent but she's means well…Hmmm now if only if I can get her to join her sisters…Yeah that would be great, then there would be FOUR lovely Waterflower's on set. It would defiantly help out this business...HELLOOO Susie!' _Brock train of thoughts was broken when Susie walked by "Susie! I'll walk you to your set."

Outside of the Parking Lot

Misty stood and looked around from the spot where she thought Gary was supposed to park at for about 10 minutes. "Damn that guy! He said he was going to park right here and where is he! He's no where to be found!" Misty crossed her arms being a little ticked at her sisters and at Gary.

"Because I told you that I was going to park over there, not here." Gary said behind Misty, which made her jump when she heard Gary's voice.

"Are you ok? Did something happen in there? You seem a little out of it and sad, well more upset but that's nothing new."

"You know we just met today, so don't act like you already know what and how I'm feeling!" Misty yelled at Gary taking her frustrations him.

"Hey sorry, I was just concern that's all."

"Sorry I guess shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Anyways let's cool down and grab a bite to eat. We're going to take you to Pallet's Famous Hot Pizza and afterwards I'll take you to my place for some Oak's Hot and Steamy Sex Session." Gary said all smooth and grinned at Misty. Misty rolled her eyes and pushed Gary almost into a car.

"I'm in no mood…" Misty walked ahead of Gary towards his car that was on the opposite side of the parking lot where they were at.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't like pizza?"

Misty turned around to face Gary. "You know you seem to amaze me more and more every time when you open that big mouth of yours."

"Damn girl! Are you already amazed by me just opening my mouth? Damn, just think of how AMAZED you'll really be when I use something else of my body…"

"GARY! Oh my gawd!"

"Ha ha ha! Sorry but you left that wide open for me to attack you with that comment."

"Arg! Whatever…"

Gary and Misty finally made it across the parking lot to Gary's convertible, where Ash was left in. Misty entered through the driver side to get into the backseats and sat down. Misty started to rub her right ankle, right when Ash turned around.

"Welcome back, did you get all your business done in there?" Ash asked Misty and saw her rubbing her ankle. "Misty is your ankle hurting again from the walking?"

"No, it wasn't from the walking. Stupid little me end up kicking a metal trash can right before leaving the building. I totally forgot that my ankle was sprain in the first place."

"Why did you end up kicking the trash can?"

"I got mad a few people inside…"

"Sorry to hear about that, just put some ice on it when you get home. So anyways are you ready to go get some food? I'm going to end up starving to death, if we wait any longer!"

"Yeah I'm ready to get some food. Whenever you guys are ready I'm ready."

"Ha-ha that's nothing new, when aren't you starving Ash?" Gary said.

"Hey I can't help it when I'm hungry all the time. So we're still going to the pizza place right Gary?

"Yup!" Gary drove out of Brock's 'Fashion and Models' parking lot.

Driving Down On Cherry Blossom after Dinner

"So what did you think about Pallet's pizza?" Ash asked Misty.

"It was pretty good. Kind of had to wait for a long time for the pizza but it was worth it because it was really good when it came out. At Cerulean City the pizza are already to go in slices or whole pizza that they have it keep in the oven until someone buys them. So it's warm not hot like your guy's pizza."

"Oh, I see so—"Ash got cut off by Gary.

"Hey, just to let you know we're on Cherry Blossom. So where exactly is your house?" Gary asked.

Misty looked around and replied. "It's still ways down on this road."

"Ok. Oh look speaking of houses, there's mine." Gary pointed to his left side.

"Where is it? All I see is a big stone wall." Misty asked Gary.

"Here, you can get a better look in a few seconds." Gary pulled up to a driveway with a 30 feet long metal gate at the entrance.

"You're the one that lives in this Mansion? There must be a lot of rooms in there. So who else lives in there?"

"For now it's just my Gramps and I…And sometime my older sister May. She comes and goes at the house at times when she not crashing at her friends."

"I didn't know you had an older sister."

"You never asked."

"True that, then what about your parents?"

"Oh them, they live in another country. May and I rarely see them but I'm alright with it since I get to do whatever I want. So whenever you're ready to come over to my place, I'll give you the grand tour of the Oak's mansion and a V.I.P. treatment to one of our lovely bedrooms."

'_Geez, am I going to have to deal with his big ego every single day and night?' _"Thanks but I'll think I'll pass on that offer."

"Well that offer is good anytime you want to take it." Gary then reversed his car out of the driveway and back on the road.

"My house is about to come up. It'll be on your left side." Ash said to Misty. "You can't miss it…There it is, the house with the white fences. It's not big as Gary's as you can tell, it's only a three bedroom house but it's a cozy house to go back home to."

"Aww, it's such a cute house. Who all lives there then?"

"It's just my mom and I in that house. My dad disappeared before I was born. It's no big deal though. It's not like I knew the guy in the first place…" Ash said sounding a hint of disappointment.

"Oh…Sorry I didn't mean to bring up those kinds of memories…" _'I guess I'm not the only one without parents.' _

"What about your family?" Gary and Ash asked in unison.

"Whoa, like that wasn't freaky. Hmmm you want to know about my family? Well let's see…As of right now I'm living with my three older sisters and both of my parents has passed away."

"Sorry to hear about that." Ash said.

"No, it's ok. My mom I guess died when I was like 2 years old. So I don't really remember a lot about her. But my dad was still around until like when I was 7 or 8? I remember he always called me his 'Baby Girl' but it was just to me though. But a lot of the time I sometime disliked my dad because he'll always make me study all the time. Like my ABC's, reading, writing, math and we did play a lot of sports too. But freaking shake, I was only in 1st grade at the time making me remember a lot of stuff and he was always strict on me but not on my sisters. But oh well nothing I can do now, it's all in the past. But thanks to my dad I am who I am today, a person who has no life but studies and work hard at school all the time…Woo way to go dad." Misty let out a small giggle when she remembered a few things about her dad.

Gary and Ash noticed that Misty didn't mention about her sisters. So again in unison they both asked at the same time. "And what about your sisters at home?"

"Geez you guys, freaky...Why do you want to know?"

"Why not? We figure you were talking about your mom and a lot about your dad but you only mention about your sisters once. So spill it." Gary said.

"Oh…Um…I'm a little…Mad…At…Hey there's my house! It's the blue one on the right." Misty pointed at her house which was about 25 feet away. Gary had to make a sharp turn into Misty's driveway. "Sorry for the late notice, kind of stopped paying attention when we started talking. But as you can tell this is my place so I would like to be heading in now." Misty grabbed her bag and took Ash's hand that was offered when Ash got out letting Misty out from the passengers side door.

"Thanks Ash." Misty turned around to face both Gary and Ash. "Thanks for the ride, the tour, the dinner, and everything else today. Anyways I'm going to head in now and I have a gut feeling that I'll most likely see you guys tomorrow. Am I right?"

"Ha ha, you got that right. You're not getting off the hook that easily since we have the deal in affect. Anyways can we come in? It's barely pass 7 O' Clock." Gary asked.

"Err, today is probably not a good day to come in. I have a couple of homework to get done. The house is most likely a mess too and beside I have other stuff I need to get done around the house before I go to bed tonight."

"Alright, then how about we come and pick you up in the morning for school?"

"It's ok; I get rides from one of my sisters in the morning…"

"But what about being picked up after school?" Ash interrupted.

"Well sometimes I do, it just depends on my sisters work hours in the afternoon. But mornings I do get rides for sure in the mornings. Anyways I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow morning at school or something. Bye-bye."

Misty headed towards the front door while looking into her bag trying to dig out her house keys. Before Misty took the final doorstep to the front door, she turned around to wave 'Bye' to Gary and Ash. Misty watched Gary and Ash waved back as Gary drove out of her driveway. Misty then turned around finding a piece of paper taped to the door.

_Misty,_

_Like whenever you get home, please like start cleaning around the house. We would have like done it ourselves but silly us, we totally lost track of time and like the next thing we know, we all like had to go to work. But like totally see you later on tonight, Baby Sister._

_XoXo, D-V-L_

'_Woo, what a big surprise…They freaking LIKE had all morning to do it…But nooo...'_Misty ripped the note off the door, crumbled it up and unlocked the top and bottom locks of the front door. Misty opened the door entering into the empty house turning on the light switch that was closest to her and shut the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: (4/8/06) Woot! Brock made it into the story. But unfortunately Brock isn't going to be in the story plot a lot, he'll be popping up here and there like the other characters for certain chapters. But I don't think Brock would mind since he has a sweet job working with all the pretty ladies, lol. And reviewers for last chapter thankie a bunchies and I'll catch you guys later in ch.6, bye-bye! 


	6. Pictures of Memories

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Nothing I believe?**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 17  
Daisy- 24  
Violet- 23  
Lily-22  
Brock- 21

"..." Talking

'Italic ': Thinking

Chapter 6: Pictures of Memories

Inside of Misty's House

Misty took a look around the house to see what was cleaned and what was still left a mess that her sisters couldn't get to. Boxes of dishes and the silverwares where still packed up on the kitchen counter, dirty pots and pans left in the sink and the living room had a mountain size of packed boxes that have not been touched.

"Hmmm, looks like how I left this morning. Geez, they couldn't have done anything?"

Misty headed towards her bedroom to drop off her bag onto her bed and took off her glasses placing it on her table. Misty then went to her closet to change out into a black cami tank top with a matching pair of black short.

"Well let's get this over with. I'll start with the bathrooms."

Misty went to one of the bathroom and when she opened to door, she found herself looking at a cleaned bathroom and everything nicely set up. Misty looked around for a second before heading to the other bathroom. Misty entered the 2nd bathroom to also find it cleaned and everything set up. Both set ups were pretty similar to each other, all the shampoo were on the shower wall shelf, towels were set on the racks, tooth brushes, tooth paste, hair brushes left around the counter sink, and along the wall were all the cosmetic nicely set up.

"I shouldn't be too surprised. Of course the one thing they would clean is the bathrooms. They practically live in here. Whatever, less work for me I guess. Time to start cleaning and unpacking the rest of the place but first let's get some music going on."

Misty ran to her room to grab her mini boom box and then brought it out into the living, plugging into one of the outlets and putting on a station that played a little of everything. Singing and dancing helps her relaxes and relieves stress ever since her best friend got her into when they met. So in between cleaning and unpacking, Misty once in awhile will start singing into the duster or the top of the broom when certain songs came on and start dancing to the beat of most of the songs that played on the radio. Misty then stopped singing, dancing and her cleaning spree when she came across a box with picture frames. The top picture frame was Misty and her sisters taken after the underwater ballot performance of The Misty Mermaid. Misty grabbed the picture frame and heading into the dining room, grabbed a hammer and nail and started nailing it to the wall. After when Misty got the nail into the wall she hung up the picture frame of her and her sisters. Misty went back to box with the picture frames in the living room and picked up another picture of her and a tall light skin male with straight brown hair that parted down the middle. Misty held the picture and looked at it for a long time. Misty remembered she was at the her friend's house when the picture was taken unexpected by his little sister when they just got done dancing and Misty was thrown into a salsa dip position. Both their faces were only inches away from each other and eye contract were made. Misty had a 'surprised' reaction not knowing what was going on and her male friend with a seductive smile upon his face towards Misty. After staring the picture for some time, Misty started to smile and blush when she remembered what had happen afterwards being thrown in the salsa dip position but then Misty shook her head.

"It's all in the past now, no time to start living in the past..." Misty said to the picture frame. "…And beside I don't know why you're in this box. You were supposed to be in one of my boxes."

Misty headed towards her bedroom and placed the picture frame on her night stand. Misty took one last look at the picture before leaving her room.

"You know, who am I going to do my singing and dancing with now?"

A Little After 10 O' Clock P.M.

Misty sat at the dining room table finishing up her last math problem for the night after got done cleaning and unpacking everything around the house around 9ish.

"Woo-wee! I'm done with all my homework!"

Misty shut her books and packed all her schoolwork into her bag and placed it in her bedroom. Misty went over to her table with the mirror stood in front of it before starting to pull out her hair ties that held her side pigtails and started to undo her braids letting her medium length red hair flow around her face. Misty started brushing hair after she grabbed a brush out of the drawer. After brushing her hair Misty started to head to the bath to brush her teeth but she heard the door bell rang a few times in a row. Misty headed towards the first door.

'_Geez, don't tell me my sisters also forgot their house keys!' _"Who is it?" Misty asked through the door.

"Misty? Is that you?" A male's voice replied.

"…Yeah?"

"Misty, it's me Brock! Sorry to bother you at home…But could you open the door first and help me out here?" Brock yelled through the other side of the door.

Misty opened the door to find Brock holding up Violet and Lily on each of his side.

"Hey there, so where can I place your sisters at? As you can tell they had one too many drinks at the party. I didn't want to go through their purses for the house keys and I figured you would have been home."

"Ah' I see. Well you can place them on the couch over there. And Daisy is still out there?"

"Yeah, she's still in the car on the passenger side."

"Ok I'm going to go get Daisy."

"Oh ok then." Brock said to Misty. "Alright, ladies just one more step into the house and where almost there…"

"Woo, like are we home yet?" Violet asked.

"Like duh Violet! Brock said like one more step into the house." Lily said and then looked up at Brock. "Isn't that right?"

"Err…Yeah…"

"Don't you be like Ms. Know-at-all, all of a sudden! I'm like older and wiser then you are so HA!" Violet yelled back at Lily.

"You're only like 1 year older! So don't like act you're that much better…"

Brock interrupted Lily. "Now, now ladies please calm down. We're almost to the couch."

Brock took his time placing Violet and Lily down on the couch when they made it through across the living room.

"…And beside, we already know who's the smartest one out of the four of us." Lily said quietly to Violet as both girls looked over at the open front door.

Brock turned around to look at the same direction that Violet and Lily were at and saw Misty trying to get Daisy to step on the last step into the house.

"Daisy, just one more step and we'll be inside the house." Misty said to Daisy while trying to hold her up.

"Wee! We had like, so much fun today and I think we all like did pretty well for our photo shoots."

"Congrats…Now lets get inside the house first and I'll hear more about it."

Misty finally got Daisy into the house without bumping into anything on the way to the couch. Misty then placed Daisy on the couch were Violet and Lily are already at.

"All three of you stay here as I get some water for you girls."

"I'll come and help you." Brock offered.

"It's ok, I got it but could you keep an eye out on them? They seem to like to get up and wonder around a lot when they're at this stage."

Misty went into the kitchen and grabbed three big cups and filled it with cold water and placed straws into each cup. Misty mange to grab a hold of all three cups and bought out to the coffee table. Misty placed all the cups of water on the coffee table before handing it out one by one to Daisy, Violet, and Lily.

"I want all of you to finish the cup of water before heading to bed." Misty watched Daisy who already started drinking her water but Violet and Lily stared at their cups.

"But this cup is like big. I like can't drink it all." Lily whined.

"Isn't that like the truth? The cups are too big." Violet spoke up.

"Oh you both will drink it all, even if you don't want to. Now be a couple of good big sisters and just slowly drink through the straw like big sister Daisy."

"Humph…_Fine…_" Lily gave up and started drinking through her straw followed Violet doing the same thing.

Misty realized that Brock was still at present. "Oh Brock! Where are my manners? Did you want anything to drink?" Misty turned around where Brock was standing at and found him no longer standing there. Misty then walked around the corner to find him in the dining room looking at a picture frame on the wall.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what was it that you asked me?" Brock still had his eyes on the picture.

"I was wondering if you would like something to drink."

"Oh no I'm alright but thank you for the offer." Brock turned his head to look at Misty's slim figure, then back at the picture frame, then took a quick glance over at the sisters on the couch and finally back at Misty. "I got a question for you."

"Yeah what is it that you want to ask?"

"Why do you hide behind those glasses and pigtails? You know you look really nice with your hair down like right now and in the picture and from the looks of it, it doesn't look like you really wear glasses either."

"Umm…How did you know all of that? Am I easy to read?"

"I didn't know until you just told me. Lucky guess?" Brock smiled. "But seriously, you do know you have a great figure and photograph pretty well just like all your older sisters. Especially in this photo…"

The picture on the wall had Misty smiling and sitting on an ice berg in a mermaid costume with Daisy standing behind in a prince costume with a 'charming' smile. Violet dressed in one of the villain costume had a sly smirk on her face and had her back leaning against Daisy's left side. And Lily had an evil grin that went along with the other villain's costume and she also had her back leaning against Daisy's side but on the right side.

"…When was this photo taken?" Brock asked.

"I believe when it was during my 8th grade so when I was about 12 or 13? Why do you ask?"

"Because the way you look in that photo shows me that you have great potentials like your sisters. So how about joining my business? I would really help out my business."

"Thank you for the offer but I don't think I would really like doing fashion shows and photo shoots constantly day after day."

"Oh I see, how about I'll pay you big bucks for a few photo shoots of you with your three older sisters together? Shoots like these don't come out of the nowhere." Brock pointed at the picture.

"Don't you like have 5 million other models that you can use? Why are you picking me of all people, aren't the three of my sisters enough? They're the ones that love the camera and with them you'll definitely have enough pictures to last you a life time."

"Yes they are great, like I mention earlier they are a great addition to my business but after seeing this photo with the four of you in it, brings out a different kind of energy that I want."

"What you want? What do you mean by that?"

"What I want is the energy that I'm getting from that picture. You girls get into the characters role and pose naturally to fit the scene. Even though the four of you girls are different and give out different kind of energy it still draws the audience's attentions because of the 'sister bond' you four have going on. "

Misty took a long look at the picture frame. "Sadly you probably won't be seeing that kind of 'energy' anytime soon. That was kind of a one time thing. But we were going to plan to do a lot more shoots with the fans but then my sisters got all weird on me and didn't want me to do anything with the underwater ballot show or picture taking anymore after a lot of the comments that they were getting from their fans…And the funny thing was that all four of us were finally getting along with each other after so long when our dad passed away. Then the underwater ballot show happened but whatever, it's all in the past now."

"Have you guys tried to get that sister bond between you guys again? Putting all your differences a side?"

"Not really, we like live in two different worlds. They really don't have time for me and I usually don't have time for them so yeah, it's kind of hard. But I don't mind though I'm fine as of right now…" Misty paused for a few seconds and looked over at her three sisters. "…Besides putting on a show, doing fashion shows, and photo shoots are their 'thing' not mine but I did have fun with them when we were doing stuff together. Ok anyways, moving along…But since you helped out my sisters and not taking advantage of them, I'll think about the few photo shoots that you want but I can't guarantee you'll get energy aura you want and I don't know when I would have time to do the shoots either."

"Well you don't need to give me you answer right now, please take your time. But whenever you are ready, I'll have your name on our computer file. All you have to do is just give the receptionist your first and last name and then they either page me or send you to my office…So whenev—"Brock was interrupted by the big father clock that went off with a 'ding-dong' when the clock struck 11. Brock and Misty looked over at the clock in the corner of the dining room. "My time goes by fast; it's already 11 o' clock. It is getting late and I think I should be heading out since I have to be back the office early in the morning. Oh and by the way since I took your sisters home, the car is still at the company building. So if I could, may I have the keys to the car so I can give it to one of my assistants and they will drop it off here early in the morning. And do you think you'll be fine with all your sisters like this?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be alright, it's not like it's the first time. But anyways give me a second so I can get the keys." Misty went into the living room notice that all her sisters have passed out. Misty stopped at the coffee table and grabbed Daisy's set of keys out of her purse then went over to Brock where he is now standing at the front door. Misty handed over the set of keys and held a pink coated key with her index finger and thumb.

"This key is the one to the pearl pink BMW…You can't miss it. Anyways I'll walk you out." Misty opened the door to let Brock out first and she followed him out by to the front steps leaving the door little crack open. "And again, thank you for taking home my sisters."

"Oh it wasn't a problem at all. I didn't want _my lovely_ _flowers_ to drive home drunk and not make it for another wonderful photo shoots the next day." Brock gave a goofy smile but then caught Misty's glared when he said 'my lovely flowers'. "Err…I mean YOUR lovely sisters! Please don't pull the ear. I just wanted to help the damsels in distress that's all!"

Misty smiled at Brock's comment. "I guess I won't this time since you corrected yourself and you know what was going to happen if you didn't."

Misty then watched Brock turned his back to her and to saw him fiddling with his jacket but couldn't really tell what he was pulling out. About a minute or two, Brock finally turned around to face Misty but had both is hands behind his back. This made Misty had a confused look on her face and wondered what Brock was planning to do.

"Misty, I am drawing a blank on a certain question. Do you think you can answer it?"

"Um sure, that's if I know the answer to the question this time."

"If I was a mouse…" Brock pulled out his left from behind to put on a pair of mouse ears, which made Misty let out a small giggle. "…What is my favorite food?"

Misty still giggling and replied. "Cheese."

--SNAP-- A sound and a flash went off from a digital camera right when Misty said 'Cheese'. "Thanks, this picture is going to be on your file so they know it's the real Misty Waterflower. Please do stop by sometimes when you get the chance. But you don't need to feel rushed; I'll see you whenever you're ready." Brock said as he puts everything away into his jacket.

"Ok, ok. But like I said, I'll think about it so don't get your hopes up."

"Alright then, you have a good night." Brock smiled and turned around walking towards to his Lexus.

"Night." Misty walked into the house shut the door behind her and locked it up. Misty looked over to see that her sisters were still passed out on the couch. Misty decided to take Lily first to her bedroom.

"Lily, I'm taking you to your room now." Misty placed Lily's arm around her shoulder to get Lily off the couch.

"Alright but you don't need to like pull on my arm like so hard." Lily trying to pull herself up with Misty's support but end up using Violet's left shoulder to push herself up off the couch, which woke up Violet. Finally Lily got onto her feet, she looked around the house and noticed that everything was unpacked and cleaned.

"Wow…This place is like all done being unpacked and cleaned already?"

"I like told you so. We always like mange to get our Baby Sister to a lot of the stuff we didn't like get to. Our Baby Sister is like awesome." Violet answered Lily's question.

Lily turned her head to look over at Misty. "Like great job Baby Sis! Without you we wouldn't know when it would like get done."

'_Isn't that the truth?' "_Great, I'm glad you like it but let's get to your room." Misty started to walk Lily towards her bedroom. Misty then stopped and turned her head towards Violet's direction when she heard Violet trying to getting up when she accidentally kicked one of the feet of the coffee table. "Violet, I'm taking you to your bedroom next so stays put were you are."

"Fine…" Violet said standing back down and crossed her arms.

After tucking Lily and Violet into their bed, Misty placed a trash bin next to each of their bed, along with a cup of water and a couple of aspirins on their night stand. Misty finally went out into the living room to get Daisy.

"Hey Daisy, let's go to your bedroom and sleep now."

"Ok…" Daisy got up but tumbled a bit towards Misty. Lucky Misty was there to catch her fall or else Daisy would have hit her head on the coffee table.

"Daisy watch out now, don't go hurting yourself." Misty held Daisy up from the fall.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." Daisy noticed the house was cleaned and unpacked on her way going to her bedroom.

As soon as Misty and Daisy got into Daisy's room, Misty placed Daisy into her bed. Misty went back out to the kitchen to get a couple of aspirins and a cup of water for Daisy. Misty placed all the stuff on Daisy's night stand and grabbed her trash bin and placed it next to her bed.

"Good night Daisy." Misty started to head towards the door but was stopped in her track when Daisy spoke up.

"Thank you Misty…Like cleaning and stuff…You're really something…And like also good at everything too…So like please don't take away…The one thing we're like good at…"

Misty turned around to face Daisy but Daisy had her back to her. "What do you mean by that?" Misty waited for a response from Daisy but nothing came out. Misty then just brushed it aside, turning around walking towards the door again and before leaving Misty turned off the light on her way out.

"Night Daisy, see you in the morning."

After Daisy heard the door shut, Daisy lie back down on her back and let out a heavy sigh. "…I mean our modeling career…Don't out shine us on that either…"

Misty's Bedroom

Misty fell onto her bed and looked over at her clock to find out it was about 11:45 P.M. Misty grabbed the picture frame she had put on her night stand earlier and looked at the tall brown haired male in the picture and started talking to it.

"Wow, where to start? All I can stay it's been hectic day. I met quite a lot and interesting people. Two of them, I'm hanging out with…Well kind of forced to hang out with but I can't do anything about it since I lost a bet to one of them in a racing match. I thought I had him but I didn't, I ended up losing to him by 5 seconds. Due to me losing I am now stuck hanging out with this egotistic playboy jerk that has sex on his mind like 24/7! You know, why couldn't he been like his best friend, he's a nice, sweet, caring guy, who doesn't think about sex all the time and I bet you he knows how treat a like how a girl wants to be treated…You know what I mean, you're pretty good at that." Misty smiled at the picture. "Gawd, I wish I was back still in Cerulean City with you. Who am I going to talk to and relax with when I need vent about my sisters? Gawd, here I am stuck talking to a picture of you...Oh FYI, sisters are being their usual selves…Just thinking about themselves. I asked them if they could to get me a car so I can just drive myself to and from school with out worrying how to get home. But no, they didn't want to fork over the money for another car, it could have been a crappy one for all I care. Anyways like about 10 minutes ago, Daisy started going off on how great I was and so on…Funny how I only hear that a few times when she's drunk. But then she went off on something weird on how I shouldn't take that 'one' thing from them. I didn't get what she meant I asked her what she meant but she had already passed out..." Misty yawned and rubbed her eyes with her right hand while still holding the picture with her left hand. "…Anyways it's getting late, I should get to bed. Tomorrow is another day; I just hope it's not as hectic as today for my first day of school."

Misty placed the picture frame back on the night stand. Then reached over to turn off her table lamp, then made herself comfortable and then slowly closing her eyes still looking at the picture. Before passing out Misty whispered to the picture. "…Good night…Rudy."

* * *

A/N: (4/15/06) Gasp! Misty's best friend is Rudy and you find out a little bit more about Misty and her sisters relationship.

Please review, I would like to hear from you readers what you think so far on the story plot and I am open for suggestions too. Anyways thanks a bunchies for the last reviews!

Well anyways hope you guys like the chapter and have a Happy Easter! Bye-bye!


	7. A Favor For The Sisters

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Minor swear words**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 17

Gary- 18

Ash- 18

Daisy- 24

Violet- 23

Lily-22

"..." Talking

'Italic ': Thinking

Chapter 7: A Favor for the Sisters

5:15 A.M. – Oak's Mansion; Living room

"Hey Gramps! I'm taking off now; I'll see you later sometime!"

A Professor in a white lab coat with the name 'Oak' embroidered on his right side came out from him lab walking towards Gary. "My you're leaving pretty early this morning then usual."

"Yeah, I got to pick up Ash and a special girl on the way." Gary grinned and tried to run out of the door but stopped when he heard his grandpa's comment.

"_Special girl_? I haven't heard you use that word to describe a girl. So how 'Special' is she? Special enough that she isn't a one night stand? Because my boy you need to settle down with a girl who can keep you in line…You know you were just like your father when he was young before he met your mother. So spill it, what's she like?" Prof. Oak said as he leaned on Gary's shoulder with his arm wrapped around Gary's neck.

"Come on Gramps, it's really nothing THAT special about her, it just slip out of my mouth, k? Anyways I got to get going now." Gary said as he tried to leave but Prof. Oak still had his arm around him.

"Ha-ha where's the fire my boy? You can tell me, what's the rush?" Prof. Oak asked with a smile.

"As of right now, it looks like the fire is coming out from your lab." Gary pointed over in the direction of the lab which made Prof. Oak to turn around to see smoke and red flashes coming out from his lab.

"Oh crap! Got to run! Oh and tell Deliah I said 'Hi.'" Prof. Oak said as he ran towards his lab with a fire extinguisher.

"Later Gramps!" Gary couldn't help but laugh and then walked out the door and to his red convertible.

5:23 A.M. – Ketchum's House; Kitchen

"Ash, honey! Time to wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Deliah Ketchum yelled from the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm up. You don't need to yell anymore." Ash said coming out from his room in a t-shirt and his boxer. Ash then took a seat at the table and started eating a piece of toast and then heard a few knocks on the door.

"I got it mom." Ash got up and answered the door with a piece of toast hanging out from his mouth.

"Gary, what are you doing here this early?" Ash asked as he finished eating up the remaining of his toast.

"Well the sooner I pick you up, the sooner we can go pick Misty up."

"But she said not to worry about it."

"Well yeah, she did say that but like that's going to stop us right? Beside if we go now, we can meet her sisters. So let's get going.

"Man hold your horses, I still got to change into something better." Ash headed towards his bedroom to change. Right when Ash shut his door he heard his mom yelling something that he didn't catch. Ash then opened his door again to ask his mom to repeat what she had just said. As Ash could clearly hear Gary laugh in the background.

"What did you say mom?" Ash asked from his bedroom.

"I said don't forget to change your underwear!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled back to Ash.

"Mom! I'm 18 years old; I think I know what to change into by now."

"But dear, today you could have forgotten to change into new ones, since you were in a rush."

Ash gave into his mom. "Yes mom, since I was in a rush I could have forget. Thank you for reminding me." Ash yelled from his bedroom, shaking his head and then shut his door to change. Ash finally stepped out from his bedroom and walked back to the kitchen where his mom and Gary were at. "Alright I'm ready."

"Ok let's head out now. Oh by the way Mrs. K, my Gramps said 'Hi'."

"Oh how sweet of him, tell him I said hello too. And I hope both of you guys are eating well. You guys are eating well right? Because Samuel usually forgets to eat healthily, maybe I should make you guys' dinner…"

"Mrs. K, it's alright. We bachelors are eating just fine. So you don't need to worry but you can always drop by and make him something for lunch if you're really that worried. But we got to go now, see you later Mrs. K."

"Bye mom." Ash waved 'bye'.

"Bye boys and you boys stay out of trouble now." Mrs. Ketchum yelled as she watched the two boys leave.

5:38 A.M. – Waterflower's House; Dining room

Daisy sat down at the table joining Violet and Lily with a note in her hand from Misty.

_Daisy,_

_I'm not sure if you remember but Brock took all three of you home last night. He asked me if he could have the key to the car so one of his assistant can drop it off in the morning. I gave Brock your set of keys._

_Misty-_

"What does the note say?" Lily asked.

"Oh, it just says that our car will be dropped off this morning by one of Brock's assistant." Daisy replied.

"Oh about cars, Misty like asked me about if she got her license, could we get her a car that way we don't have to worry about driving her to and from school. She said even a crappy one will do for all she cares but I like told her it's not going to happen anytime soon." Violet said.

"Well like we haven't paid off our car yet either so she's going to have to wait on us getting a car for her." Daisy said as she took a slip of her coffee.

"Wait, like were you planning on getting Misty a car?" Violet asked.

"Well I don't know, I was just looking into—"

--DING-DONG--

"Oh I think that's Brock's assistant with our car. I got it." Daisy said as she got up to answer the door. When Daisy opened the door she found herself looking at two young cute guys. One of them, a brunette in a blue and white striped t-shirt with a pair of loose dark blue jeans. And the other young guy with black hair in a red and black stripe polo with black cargos. Daisy then looked up and down at the two guys with a questioning look.

"Are you guys Brock's assistants?" Daisy asked.

"No, we're Misty's classmate. I'm Gary Oak and he's Ash Ketchum. You must be one of Misty's sisters."

"Oh, Misty mention about us?"

"Well sort of, she mentions that she had three older sisters but she didn't mention how fine looking you were…Damn, and here I thought "Very-Fine" only came in a bottle." Gary flashed one of his charming smiles which caused Daisy to blush and giggle.

"So would you guys like to come in? Misty is still in her room getting ready, she'll be out when she's done." Daisy offered.

"Don't mind if we do." Gary and Ash entered the house.

"Please have a seat on the couch. Would any of you like something to drink?" Daisy asked Gary and Ash who both took a seat on the couch.

"No thanks I'm fine…" Gary said to Daisy but then looked over to Ash to see he was in dreamland. "…But I don't know about him though."

"Is that pancakes that I smell?" Ash asked Daisy with a smile.

"Yes it is. Would you like some?" Daisy couldn't help to smile.

"Yes I do!"

"Well please come this way this to the dining room." Daisy started headed towards the dining room.

"Ash you just ate at your house not too long along."

"Dude its pancakes besides you came too early this morning so I didn't get to eat much." Ash said to Gary as he got up and followed Daisy to the dining room.

"Please have a seat at the table." Daisy pointed at two empty chairs in front of Violet and Lily. "Oh like I totally forgot to introduce myself, I'm Daisy. That's Violet." Daisy pointed to a blue haired girl and then pointed to a girl with pink hair. "And that's Lily."

"My, my Ash, it's seems like we entered into a garden instead of a house. Wouldn't you say?" Gary looked over to Ash who had his mouth full and only gave Gary a nod and a thumb up. Gary then looked back at Daisy, Violet, and Lily. "Seeing all you lovely 'Flowers' just makes me don't want to go back to my garden at home." Gary then flashed a charming smile at Daisy, Violet and Lily causing all three of them to giggled and blush at Gary's comment.

"Oh like whatever you're just saying that." Violet said still giggling.

"Oh but it's true, if I had a choice of any garden to pick, I would pick 'this garden' and stare at all of you all day and show you off to everyone." Gary flashed another smile causing all three sisters to squeal and giggle like high school girls.

'_Alright, they love it! I knew, I didn't lose my touch with women…Now let's try my charm on Misty again…'_ Gary's thoughts were interrupted by a question that Violet asked Daisy.

"So like do you know when our car is coming back?"

"I'm not like to sure. All Misty left in the note that our car is going to be dropped off in the morning by one of Brock's assistants, no time was like given. But I hope it like comes soon because I got to take her to school…" Daisy said but was interrupted by Gary.

"If you don't care, I don't mind on talking her to school today. I'll even take her home too. Both of us don't live too far from here."

Daisy looked over at Gary with a bright smile. "Like really? That would be like totally awesome! I have more time to do my stuff this morning."

"That is like totally like not fair Daisy!" Lily whined. "Tomorrow is like my turn to take our Baby Sis to school and you today get off lucky today and not have to take her. Why couldn't it be on my turn?" Lily started pouting.

"Well it's just your lucky now isn't it?" Daisy stuck out her tongue teasing Lily.

"Ladies, ladies, how about I do you all a favor?" Gary said causing all three sisters to turn and looked over at Gary with a questioning look. "Ash and I are willing to pick up Misty in the morning and take her home after school everyday, since we all live on the same street, am I right Ash?" Gary looked over at Ash who just nod and smiled at all three sisters. "So all you got to do is tell Misty that from now on we'll be the one giving her rides. So that way you ladies don't have to worry about whose turn it is on who has to give Misty a ride. So how about it, sounds like a deal?"

"Like oh my gawd, you would like so do that for us!" Daisy, Violet, and Lily said in unison.

"For all you lovely 'Flowers' to keep on smiling, I would." Gary smiled.

"Thanks! This is like totally great; another friend of Misty's offered to start giving Misty ride."

"What do you mean another friend?" Gary asked.

"Oh, like back at Cerulean City, Misty's friend got their license and then started giving Misty rides to, back, and pretty much anywhere. So in the end we didn't need to worry about giving Misty a ride and she didn't mind it at all either. But like since we moved here and she doesn't have anybody to offer her rides, we all planned to take turn taking Misty to school and back if we could. But like thanks to you guys, you totally made our day!" Daisy said

"Oh it is no problem at all. I'm just curious, was the person who gave Misty the rides was a guy right? And what was the person's name?" Gary asked Daisy.

"Yeah Misty's friend was a guy, they hung out all the time. His nam—"

"Daisy! Is the car here yet because I'm pretty much ready to leave!" Misty yelled from the hallway as she left her bedroom walking towards the living room.

Daisy got up from the table and went to the living room to meet up with Misty. "Braids and glasses again?" Daisy gave Misty an award look but Misty just looked back right at Daisy. "Err, ok…Anyways the car isn't here yet but your big sisters have came with the best solution to our car situation for the four of us."

"You guys decided to get me a car? So I can get my license now?" Misty asked all excitedly.

"Like sorry to bust your bubble Misty but it's not that. We have someone who is willingly to pick you up, take you home, and even take you anywhere."

"And who is this oh so willingly person?" Misty asked Daisy with a questioning look.

"Silly, like it's one of your two classmates. They're in the dining room with Violet and Lily right now."

Misty's face dropped. _'Please, not who I think it is…' _Misty then slowly walked into the dining room to see Gary looking over his shoulder smiling at her and Ash stuffing his face with pancakes. _'…Gawd, just my luck.'_

"Why Daisy, why! Why of all people you chose him to start giving me rides?" Misty asked Daisy as they both stood off to the side of Gary and Ash. '_Now I'm definitely stuck with him…'_

"Well like Gary and Ash volunteered to start giving you ride. So like I figured you wouldn't mind because it would be like back at Cerulean City but instead of one good looking guy, you have TWO good looking guys that you'll be riding with!" Daisy said with a wink.

"But how is this better for the four of us?" Misty asked Daisy.

"Well like it turns out that we won't be able to pick you up right after school because our modeling shoots won't be done until like 4 or 5ish. So yeah, if you don't want to wait or walk home after school, Gary and Ash is your best choice as of right now." Daisy heard a sigh coming from Misty when she got done talking.

"Hey don't worry Misty. It's really no problem at all, think of the best. Being with two good looking guys, there's never a dull moment with us." Gary grinned at Misty.

"…Geez thanks…Because I sooo asked for your guy's hospitalities…Can we go now?" Misty asked Gary as she stood in front of him in an outfit that hugged her curves. A white top that's had thin purple stripes all over and hung off both shoulders with two white strings that tied around Misty's neck. And a pair of white mini skirt to match the top.

"Seems like stripes is today's theme isn't?" Gary got up from the chair that he was in and then started looking up and down at Misty's body and smiled. "So if I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

Misty rolled her eyes and pushed Gary back into his seat. "Get bent Gary…"

Ash caught the confusion look that came upon Gary's face by Misty's comment. Ash couldn't help but to grin like crazy at Gary. _'Shot down again!'_

'_What the hell, it's only Misty who isn't falling for my charm. Hell even all her sisters fell for my charm in an instant…' _Gary then gave Ash a frustrating look which caused Ash to have a hard time swallowing his food.

"Ash is you ok? Drink something to help your food to go down." Misty said to Ash as he grabbed the orange juice that was in front of him and drank it.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. Just couldn't help the look on Gary's face when you told him to 'get bent' It's was so priceless, today's score, 1 point for Misty and 0 for Gary."

"Geez Misty like you didn't need to be that mean and rough to Gary, he is being nice enough to give you rides." Violet said.

"Yeah, like he was just trying to give you a complement." Lily joined in.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the complement Gary…So can we get going now?" Misty said as she places both her hands on her hips.

"Your welcome and I'm ready when you are Ash?"

"Yeah I'm ready." Ash got up from his chair and looked over at the three sisters. "Daisy, Violet, Lily thank you for breakfast and it was nice meeting all three of you." Ash said as he waved 'bye'.

"Yeah it was nice meeting all of you three and don't worry Misty is in good hands with the both of us." Gary said and smiled.

"Yes like wise to you two guys. Bye now." Daisy said to Gary and Ash.

"Bye Daisy, Violet, and Lily, see you later." Misty bid 'bye' as she grabbed all her stuff and head out the front door with Gary and Ash to the red convertible.

"So like what do you think of Gary and Ash?" Daisy asked Violet and Lily as all three of them still sitting down at the table as they watch the red convertible drive out of their driveway from the window.

"Well I'm not sure who I would pick between those two but like for sure they're good looking." Violet said.

"You know it's funny how Misty is sooo like not interested in a boyfriend but yet she always mange to end up with all the good looking ones." Lily added in.

"Yeah I know first it was a bunch of random fan guys chasing Misty then it was Rudy and now to these two guys, Gary and Ash. You know she just needs to like get with a guy and be happy with like in boyfriend and girlfriend term." Daisy said.

"Well she was pretty happy with Rudy all the time. Do you ever think there was anything between Misty and Rudy?" Violet asked.

"You know, I like always wonder about that too but like there was that one time they stopped hanging out with each other for awhile." Lily said.

"Yeah but then they started hanging out with each other again but it didn't seem the same between them though…" Daisy said as she looking away from the window.

"But like whatever, our Baby Sister doesn't let us know about anything anyways." Violet said.

"Like we're one to talk…We haven't told Misty the reason why we've been so cold towards her either…" Daisy said to Violet and Lily with a small sad smile, looking up at the wall at the picture frame of all four of them together smiling happily together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: (5/04/06) Finally Ch.7 updated! Not much excitement but it's all part of the plot for later events into the story.

As most of you already know I paused on this story to write and post my songfic 'Unfaithful' Thanks to all those who reviewed and has already checked out my other story.

One again thanks to all of you who had left a review for the last chapter and waited for this update. Well I hope to hear from you readers again : ) until then Ta-Ta for now.

Lili Neko -


	8. Betting and Outsmarting You

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.**

**Warning: Minor swearwords**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 17

Gary- 18

Ash- 18

Tracey- 18

Tiffany- 17

"..." Talking

'Italic ': Thinking

Chapter 8: Betting and Outsmarting You

6:50 A.M. – Pallet High School

Gary, Misty, Ash entered the school from the east side entrance from the student parking lot side. Walking through the hall ways in silence, almost reaching to their Math class, Gary broke the silence when looked at his watch.

"Damn, I'm late meeting up with someone. I'll catch you guys later." Gary then turned around heading back towards the east entrance.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you Misty. Want to go sit down at the bottom of the staircase for some peace and quiet?" Ash asked Misty, pointed at the staircase near by.

"Sure, sounds good to me. Right about now, peace and quiet is a blessing. Especially after the argument with Gary on the last math problem on whose right and whose wrong on the way here in the car." Misty said to Ash as both of them took a seat at the end of the bottom staircase.

"Hah, there was so much tension and fire between you two. It was just one problem and you guys were at each others throat just to prove one another who was right and who was wrong. I almost felt like I could have been cooked because the heat in the car…" Ash smiled and Misty let out a small giggle at Ash's last comment. "…Well now that things are cooled down without Gary around. What did you get for problem 14? I didn't catch it in the car. I got X2 and Y1."

"I think that's what I got, but I'm not too sure. Let me get my Math book out, it has my assignment in it…" Misty opened her bag to found out that her book isn't in there. "…Crap, I thought I put back my book in my bag after pulling it out in the car. Damn, now we gotta have to wait for Gary to come back. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We'll just talk until Gary gets back."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know whatever I guess…" Ash looked around and started smiling. "…You know this is the spot that we met or should I say bumped into you."

"It is, isn't it? Heh, I gotta tell you, that meeting you got me tangled up with a certain crowd that I would have never hanged out with…" Misty caught the questioning look on Ash's face. "…Eh, don't get me wrong or anything. You're a sweet, caring and funny guy and all but it's just Gary's the type of guy that I wouldn't have hung out with especially how he acts like most of the guys at Cerulean High. Geez…I feel like I'm kind of back at Cerulean dealing with those guys who I know that has one thing on their mind and what they're pretty much after for. Even though they have brains but guys are guys."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Ash asked trying to get an answer.

"Nah ah'—"Misty waived her index finger back and forth. "Sorry Ash, that's my little secret I'll be keeping to myself. Let's just say it's a woman's intuition."

"Err, ok sure…Well um, so how's your ankle then?"

"It's a lot better. It pretty much healed yesterday. Like I said it was a light sprain but it's better to treat your injuries early. But it was sure a hassle though, if only if I paid more attention to my chap stick that fell onto the floor, I wouldn't have slipped on it."

"Speaking about your chap stick, I found it on the way to the locker room." Ash pulled out the chap stick out from his pocket and handed to Misty.

"Yay! Thanks Ash, I thought I lost it for sure when I couldn't find it." Misty smiled and carefully placed it in her bag.

"So is it that important? It is just a chap stick; you can get it anywhere else."

"Well yeah I know it's just a chap stick but this was a good-bye gift from my best friend's baby sister, Marie. When she found out when my birthday was she went out of her way to try to find me a perfect gift. Since she knew that strawberry's my favorite fruit and flavor she found a strawberry 'mist' flavor. So being the cute little girl she is, she added a 'y' at the end of 'mist' and told me that brand of chap stick was meant for me. So every birthday or any other 'gift occasion' I get a strawberry mist flavored chap stick and thanks to Marie, I'm pretty much addicted to it. This brand of chap stick I can only get it in Cerulean City. Silly me, I should have bought some more before leaving because this one is my only one left. Oh well, maybe I'll find another flavor I'll end up liking later. Anyways enough about my chap stick. I want to know how's a guy like you end up being best friend with a guy like Gary. You guys are totally different in personalities."

"Heh yeah…But in the long run we're not that different from each other…So long story make short. My mom and his grandpa have been good friends since probably before Gary and I was born. And I guess my mom always took me over to the Oaks mansion and we were either being baby sat by May or I was over there for play dates because my mom wanted me to have at least a friend or so. At first, Gary and I didn't get along because of our personalities but over the years we got pass that and the next thing we know, we're best friends. So yeah, you can kind of pick up the rest."

"Oh interesting…"

7:31 A.M. - 9 Minutes till Class Starts

"Where in the hell is Gary? Class is about to start soon." Misty complained to Ash as the both of them stood in front of their Math class. Misty frequently looked left and right down the hall way to see if she can spot Gary. Finally about a minute has passed Misty spotted a figure in dark clothing with spiky brown haired guy down the hall way coming towards their direction. Misty then headed towards Gary as Ash follow behind her.

"Gary let's go back that direction!" Misty yelled and pointed towards the direction that Gary was coming from.

"Whoa, why are we going that direction?" Gary asked.

"To your car and let's hurry!" Misty started pushing Gary to go faster.

"Damn Misty, that's pretty forward and freakish of you. Even Ash is joining in and here I thought you would have been one of those girls who would prefer doing it in a bedroom on a bed, one on one." Gary turned his head to grin at Misty.

"My gawd Gary! Mind out of the gutter please! But seriously we gotta hurry because I don't want to be late for class. I've never been late and I don't want to start now."

"But then why are we going to my car then?" Gary asked but still continued walking towards the east entrance direction.

"Because I left my math book inside your car and it has my assignment in it…" Misty then noticed that Gary didn't have any of his school stuff on him. "…And why don't you have your math book and your stuff with you?"

"Left them in my car?"

"Gary what is the point of doing your work and not even bring it to class? The assignments and corrections with help us for our tests."

"Well it's not like I don't know any of it. Mr. Locke knows very well that I can score about an 'A' on every test. So really I don't need my book and I just don't feel like turning in my assignments."

"That is so pointless. But didn't we plan to see who got the right answer on the last answer since we got every other problems the same answer. Or were you planning to back out on our little bet we had this morning on whose right and whose wrong?" Misty asked in a teasing tone.

"What? I thought we were joking around, I didn't think you'll take it seriously."

"Hey I'm up for it if you are…Unless you're scared because you know that I got the right answer and you just don't want to admit you were proven wrong by a g_irrrl_." Misty dragged out the word 'girl' teasing tone.

"Oh you are so on _girrrl_! Don't be mad when you lose to our little bet." Gary smirked.

"Don't you be backing out when you're proven wro—"

"Hey you guys, how about we hurry our pace? We have about less then 5 minutes before the bell rings." Ash interrupted.

"Crap! Let's get going!" Misty yelled out loud as all three of them started speed walking.

7:44 A.M. – Math Class

"Misty Waterflower?" Mr. Locke looked around towards the back row. "I thought I saw her this morn—"Mr. Locke paused and looked over towards at the closed door as he was interrupted by an argument coming from outside of the classroom.

"Gary, I can't believe you made us late!" Misty yelled at Gary.

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"Oh of course it's not your fault because you're Gary Oak! And also, it's not your fault either that you couldn't find your assignment because your car was a mess! You know it was cleaned this morning when the three of us were in it. What happened? Oh wait, let me guess someone else made that big mess in your car and kicked all of your stuff around to the point it was flung all over in your car?" The classmates could hear the argument getting louder as Misty and Gary got closer to the door.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you the truth. So I don't have to answer you."

Ash got ahead of Gary and Misty to open the door to see all of the classmate and Mr. Locke looking over at the door. "Sorry we're late. Something came up at the last minute." Ash apologized as the three of them walked by Mr. Locke heading towards the back row to their seats.

"Yeah, 'something came up' just like every other day…But did you guys have to drag Misty along?" Mr. Locke then looked at Misty. "And Misty, I know you're probably enjoying the fact that Pallet High isn't as strict as Cerulean High and you're just trying to have fun like joining in on Gary's and Ash's random theme days but you are hanging with the wrong crowd. I expected your judgment to be a lot better as of right now. Hanging with those two is bad news, first you're late today and what's next? You're going to stop turning in your work like a couple of certain students?" Mr. Locke let out a sigh as a few of the students laughed in the background.

"Mr. Locke I'm sorry to make you worried. I didn't know that Gary and Ash have their 'theme days' I didn't join them just because. It was a coincidence that I ended up wearing a stripe top today. But besides that, I ended up leaving my Math book in Gary's car and Gary wasn't to be found until the bell was about to ring. So we rushed to his car as fast as we could…If it makes any difference, I got Gary to bring his work and stuffs?" Misty gave a small sweet smile.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. I don't remember the last time that boy brought in his work or his stuff to class…" Mr. Locke then pulled a sheet of paper out from his folder. "…Alright no more getting off track. Class, time to pull out your assignment for self corrections…" Mr. Locke wrote down the answer on the whiteboard and read out the answer as well. "…1) Z1. 2) Y4. 3) Y2…" After a few minutes has passed by Mr. Locke finally got the last answer on the board. "…And last problem 20) X -4 and Y -5. Ok I'll give you a few minutes to look over your papers. Before I collect them."

"Hmmm, X -4 and Y -5. That's what I got for the last problem Gary, what about you?" Misty looked over at Gary with a 'victory' smile. Gary then looked up from his paper to look over at Misty to see a big grin on her face.

"…You know very well what I got." Gary said in a low tone voice.

"And you know very well what you have to do." Misty snapped her fingers and pointed towards the front of the class.

Gary got up from his seat and walked up towards the front of the classroom and stood next to Mr. Locke. Causing the classmates to wondering what was Gary up to. Gary then let out a loud sigh before speaking.

"I'm a little teapot. Short and stout." Gary squatted down a bit.

"Here is my handle." Gary formed his 'handle' with his left arm.

"Here is my spout." Gary then formed his right arm as his 'spout'.

"When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. 'Tip me over and pour me out!'" Gary finished the last sentences quickly and lightly 'tipped' over towards this right side to be 'poured out.' Then Gary quickly headed back towards his seat as the whole class laughed, giggled and wonder what has gotten into Gary.

"Um ok Gary…I guess that was a great performance?" Mr. Locke was still confused of not sure what just happened.

Gary shucked low in his seat and looked over at Ash who was trying to hold in his laugher and Misty with a big smile. "I hope you're happy…Never been so embarrassed like that."

"Well I guess it's a first for everything. Beside one of us had to do the 'Teapot Song' and I have to say you did an excellent job, I probably couldn't done any better if I tried." Misty said.

"Let's see, the score is Misty 2 and Gary still at 0. Man this is pure entertainment. All for the sake of who got the right answer for the last math problem." Ash said as he let out the laugh that he was holding in.

"Ha…Ha…Laugh it all up. You probably got that answer wrong too." Gary said a little annoyed.

"Yeah you got that right. But I wasn't the one who made a big deal out of this morning and then added a little bet on the side because some was so sure that he was right."

"Pssh yeah, yeah. But if we would have did a bet for P.E. I would have won."

" Oh really? Just because I'm a girl, you shouldn't think lightly of me. Because believe it or not, I can keep up with you and probably even beat you. I've done a lot of sports in my life since I was little."

"Is that another little bet I'm hearing?" Gary lend in a little forward towards Misty.

"Well I'm up for it if you are." Misty looked over at Gary and then rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Hell yeah I am. What's the consequent this time?"

"I don't know. We'll think of it later."

"Alright but don't get mad when you lose at today fitness test then."

"Hmmm and why does that line sound so familiar?" Misty said in mocking tone.

"Haha and I wonder whose going to win this bet? " Ash asked.

"I AM!" Gary and Misty looked and yelled out in unison towards Ash.

"Geez you guys. You guys didn't have to bite my head off…"

Beginning of 3rd Period – English

Misty walked into English class with a big smile on her face as she took her seat next to Tracey.

"Someone seems pretty cheery today. Is there any special reason why I got to see your pretty smile?" Tracey asked Misty.

Misty let out a giggle and pointed at the door. Tracey then looked over to see Gary walking into the classroom with two spiky ponytails one on each side with purple hair ties ribbons attached to the ties and a Starmie hair pin on one side. Tracey couldn't help to let out a chuckle when Gary walked by along with some of the other students in the room. Tracey then looked over at Misty with a questioning look.

"You like the hairdo? I did it myself."

"Ha ha and how did you mange to get Gary to let you do that?"

"Let's just say someone lost a couple of bets this morning and this is one of them."

"Hey!" Gary yelled right behind Misty causing her to jump in her seat and then sat on top of her desk facing both Misty and Tracey. "You got lucky today at the fitness test in P.E. Of all days it had to be the jump rope exercise challenge, jump ropes just aren't my thing."

"My, my, I never thought I'll ever see the day that Gary has his hair nicely done with purple hair tie ribbons and admitting that he couldn't do the jump ropes exercise challenge." Tracey let out a small chuckle towards at Gary.

"Shut it Tracey. It's not like you would have done any better."

"I don't know. Coming from Mr. Ponytails who is terrible at jump rop—"As Tracey got interrupted by Ash's question.

"Hey Tracey, can you beat Tiffany at the jump rope exercise challenge?" Ash stood next to Misty.

"Hah, barely Tiffany is hella good at that jump rope exercise challenge." Tracey replied back at Ash.

Ash wrapped his arm around Misty's neck and pointed at her. "Well Miss. Thing here killed her. Enough said." Ash said as Tracey had a little small shock expression on his face.

Mrs. Bow walked into the classroom right when the bell rang. "Alright clas—Gary what in the world? Why do you have your hair like that?"

"I wanted to look pretty?" Gary replied back to Mrs. Bow as he and Ash went back to their seats in the back row.

"Ok, I guess there's never a dull moment…Anyway class we are having a pop quiz on vocab. This quiz is going to let me know how much you know and where I should start from the book…" Mrs. Bow let out a small sigh when she heard more than half the class whining when she was trying to explain. "…This quiz isn't going to count against you and beside its multiple choices. But I need to go back to the copier machine room to go pick up the copies. So talk, study or whatever you teens do now and these days until I get back. But don't cause any trouble!" Mrs. Bow said and left the room.

"Hey Misty!" Gary yelled from the back row. Misty turned around.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Misty asked with a laugh.

"Quit laughing at the hairdo." Gary said as he walked up to Misty's desk.

"I can't help it. You're just so cuuute, especially with the purple ribbons and the Starmie hair pin." Misty said looking up at Gary with a mocking smile.

"So do you want to continue our bets that we have going? Because I bet you that I can score higher than you can on the vocab. quiz. If I win this bet, the three of us will start doing our homework together like how you and your best friend back at Cerulean High did all the time." Gary proposed the bet to Misty and then sat on top of her desk again.

"Forget it Gary. As much as I love winning these little bets we have going on between us. I think I'm done. I already have to hang out with you for the most part. So I really don't want to waste my time doing most of the work with you guys and not even turning it in. I know Ash does his work but you mister don't even care for it."

"I'll start turning in my work too and you can pick whatever you want if you win the bet. So how about it, is it a deal?" Gary asked.

"Nope. Not interested."

Ash came up and stood next to Gary at the side of Misty's desk. Gary then looked over at Ash. "I guess Miss. Thing is afraid because she knows that she's going to lose to this bet and she has to hang with us even more." Gary said to Ash. Before Ash could say anything Misty beat him to it.

"Fine! I'll take up on that bet." Misty said a little annoyed.

"Are you sure you want to take on that bet because of what Gary said? You know you can say no. You don't have to give into peer pressure." Tracey said to Misty.

Misty turned her head to look over at Tracey. "At this point, I really don't care. I don't think he would want to take on the bet when he hears my part of the term…" Misty looked away from Tracey and faced straight forward towards to look at Gary and Ash. "…Now if I win I'll find a girl with a make up bag and have her apply make on to you to match that cute hairdo of yours. And if she doesn't want to do it, then I will."

"What? Geez are you trying to make me look like a whacked out fairy or something? The hairdo is already pushing it for the whole rest of the school day."

"See Tracey, what did I say nothing to worry about. Gary's not sure if he wants to take on the bet now." Misty looked over at Tracey.

"Well I don't blame him. He has already been beaten by a girl a couple of times. Kind of bust your ego doesn't Gary?" Tracey said to Gary with a smirk.

"Fine I'll take on the bet but also I bet you that I can also score better than Tracey too. And when I do, you owe me a kiss." Gary said to Misty.

"What? Why are you adding Tracey into our bet? And why do I have to give you a kiss if you score higher than he does? Do your owe side bet with Tracey." Misty said Gary.

"Blame him for opening his big mouth and beside I preferred to get something good out of you than from him but I still get to show up Tracey…" Gary smirked right back at Tracey. "…You know none of us know what's on the vocab. quiz so what's there to be scared of? Or is it that you're not confident enough that you can beat me and you just don't want to take part because of the terms this time for the bet? Ah' hell I'll even throw Ash in on our bet too, you can put make up on him and do his hair too if I lose."

Ash lightly punched Gary in the arm to get his attention and then gave him a stern look. "What the hell? Why do I get drag into this?"

Gary looked over to Ash and replied. "You got my back don't you? It's just to make things more interesting." Gary looked back down at Misty. "So do we have a deal?" Gary held out his hand.

"Fine, if this will shut you up and leave me alone for the rest of the period, I'll take on the bet." Misty took Gary's hand.

"We'll let you be for the rest of the period. So we'll talk more at lunch."

"Lunch? I have to do lunch with you guys again?"

Gary held up is pinky. "Whenever we want you to hang with us, you have to. Starting from today on, you is having lunch with us."

"Fine but when I get down there, its better be just you and Ash. I don't need to deal with a bunch of girls that throw themselves at a guy because they want his attention."

Gary pats the top of Misty's head. "Aw' is someone jealous?"

"Pssh—why would I be? It's just annoying and with those girls hanging all over you and me being there will just make me look bad. Than everyone is going to assume that I'm like one of those girls because I'm with you."

"Heh, how about another bet? So I can catch up on the score and tie with you when I win these upcoming bets. Then no more making bets after this one for the rest of the day."

"What do you have in mind?"

"That I still have the girls come and go as they please if they want to see me at lunch and I bet you that you won't be able to on hold to your cool and you will go off on one of them. If you can keep your cool for the whole lunch period, I'll send all the girls away every lunch period we have together. And if I win I'll settle for the point to even the score and I'll even stop having the girls coming over too. What do you say? It's a win-win situation." Gary said as Mrs. Bow walked back into the classroom.

"Ok, ok I'll go for it. Now would you mind getting off my desk? Mrs. Bow is back." Misty poked Gary with her purple mechanical pencil trying to get him off her desk.

"Sure but I'm not leaving without this…" Gary took the purple mechanical pencil out of Misty's hand.

"Hey that's my favorite pencil and why do you have to take mine? Couldn't you have taken one of Ash's?" Misty asked as she tried getting her pencil back.

"Come on Misty, it matches the purple ribbon ties and hair pin. I'll give it back at the end of the class." Gary said as he and Ash walked away from Misty's and Tracey's desk back to their seats in the back.

Tracey leaned in to whisper to Misty. "What did you get yourself into? You could have said no to all of those bets."

"Yeah I know but I'm not going to let a guy like him push me around. It's just gets me irritated how he's so cocky all the time because of the all girls fall for him. But I'm not like most girls though, so if he thinks this is going to be an easy task, he has another thing coming." Misty whispered back to Tracey.

"Ah' I see well good luck on the vocab. quiz Misty because you need it."

"Yeah you too because if you get a lower score, then that 'kiss' has to happen. But it won't be a big deal though because I'm going to have the last laugh in the end."

"But I though you guys aren't going to do anymore bet."

"I have my ways and it's going to disappoint him in the end." Misty winked at Tracey as Tracey let out a smile.

'_You're one interesting girl. It's going to be a lot tougher then I thought trying to get a 'taste' of you before Gary does…' _Tracey looked over his shoulder and gave Gary a smirk.

North Side Cafeteria

Tiffany roughly sat down in the empty chair next to Tracey. Tiffany tossed all her stuff on the table all piled on top of Tracey's stuff. Tracey just smiled at Tiffany. "Great to have lunch with you again Tiff. Sooo I heard what happened in 2nd period today. Didn't want to sit with Gary, Ash, and _Misty_?"

"Please don't remind me! First she had Gary to the 'Teapot Song' in first period. Then in 2nd period she beats me at the jump rope exercise challenge. And I don't know what's so great about her but Gary let her get her away doing his hair. He never Gary let me do anything that would have embarrassed him but nooo he let's her! Gawd she is so pissing me off." Tiffany took a bite out of her apple.

"Wait, Gary did the 'Teapot Song'? Man that would have been a sight I would love to see. Damn he's trying hard just to get to her. You know she's one of a kind, smart, cute, spunky and loves a challenge. But poor girl she has to put a lot with Gary and Ash."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So have you figured out what you're going to do with Misty?"

"After see how Misty is and getting to know her a bit, it's going to be a lot harder to get Misty to fall for me. I need more time before anything can happen and what about you do you have anything planned?"

"I have something in mind but I just need to plan it right."

"Oh I see. You're such a wicked little girl." Tracey rubbed the top of Tiffany.

"Hey, watch the hair Cuz." Tiffany fixed her hair and smiled at Tracey.

Driving Down on Cherry Blossom Towards Misty's House

"Misty, you're not still mad at me for beating you at the last few bets are you?" Gary asked Misty.

"No, just a _little _annoyed the fact that you been bragging about it since lunch and every time we pass each other during passing time." Misty replied back.

"Hey at least they weren't embarrassing crap you had me doing. Man, my hair feels funny after it's been in ponytails all day…" Gary ran his hand through his hair. "…So how about we do some homework _together_?" Gary said as he was kind of throwing it in her face.

"Sorry not today. I have no homework to do with you guys. So I guess I won't be with you guys tonight with homework." Misty said to Gary as Gary pulled into Misty's driveway and put the car into 'park'.

"Than how about we hang out today? Play some basketball?" Ash asked Misty as he offered a hand to help Misty out from the passenger side.

"Sorry, I still need to get some more stuff done around the house. So I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?" Misty walked around the car over towards Gary side.

"Now where's that 'kiss' you owe me? I was nice enough to wait for my kiss after I drop you off after school and I did a lot on my part when I lost to our bets. So don't you be backing out on it." Gary smiled at Misty.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning to back out on it. But close your eyes."

"Are you serious? Do I have to?" Gary complained.

"Close them." Misty said to Gary and she looked through her bag for something.

"Fine…" Gary closed his eyes as Misty grabbed one of his hands. "…Oh you gotta hold my hand too?" Gary said with a smile and still has his eyes shut. But the next thing Gary knew, he felt something in the palm of his hand that caught him off guard. Gary opened his eyes to see a piece of paper and a little wrapped gift in his hand. Gary then looked over to see Misty smiling from her door steps waving 'bye'. Gary yelled out to Misty but she had already disappeared into her house.

"What the hell? This isn't a kiss. It's a piece of paper and a wrapped gift." Gary complained and looked over at Ash.

"Well open the note and see what it says." Ash said.

Gary opened the note and read it out loud. "Gary, congrats on wining the last few bets and evening out the scores. Since you waited patience for your 'kiss', I decided to give you a few extra 'sweet kisses'. XoXo, Misty. P.S. to Ash – Let's just say I broke the tie between Gary and I. –smiley face-"Gary placed the note down in one of the cup holders and started opening the wrapped gift with the little bow tied around at the top. After opening the gift, all Gary could do was just smiled and shake his head back and forth.

"Wow, so that's what she meant in the note because she knew that I would add a point to her score when outsmarted you. Damn, she's more than you bargain for Gary.

Are you sure you know what you're in for trying to get her and all?" Ash asked and let out a chuckle.

"I'm not sure too sure anymore. She sure is something but this isn't over yet. This just means that I have to work a lot harder then I expected too." Gary smiled as he placed the Chocolate Hersey Kisses in the cup holder with the note. Gary looked at Misty's front door and smiled as he pulled out of the drive way with Ash, muttering under his breathe. "Misty Waterflower, you're a hard prey but I will get you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. (5/22/06) Yay, finally got done with ch.8! Sorry, I made a lot of changes for ch.8 plots and trying to figure out how to tie it in later for the other chapters.

But thank you for the last reviews and hoped you guys like this chap with the random fights and bets between Gary and Misty. Not positive for the next chap. But it won't be as random or dramatic as this chap. I think… --;; so yeah, until then Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	9. Rumor Has it

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.**

**Warning: Swearwords here and there.**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 17

Gary- 18

Ash- 18

Tracey- 18

Tiffany- 17

"..." Talking

'Italic ': Thinking

Chapter 9: Rumor Has It

Three Weeks Later (Friday) – About 15 minutes left of 1st Period 

"Well class that's about it for today's lesson and there will be no assignments..." Mr. Locke said as he heard the class cheered for no homework over the weekend. "…So for the rest of the time being, you guys can talk among yourselves while I pass back your assignment packet and your test score. Along with a little slip that has your progress grade with every turned in." Mr. Locke said as he went by row by row returning the math packet. Mr. Locke finally reached the back row to Gary, Ash and Misty. He first handed Ash back his packet first. "Well done Ash, on the nice improvement on your assignments and test score. This progress grade is a lot better then the last progress grade." Mr. Locke then moved over to Misty, handed back her packet. "Well deserved grade, didn't expect any lower from an elite student." Mr. Locke smiled at Misty and then finally looked over at Gary. "Gary, major jump in your grade since you've been turning in your homework for the last past few weeks now. I guess having Misty around have improved both of your guy's grade. Here I thought you guys would have been the bad influent on Misty. But I was wrong, it's the other way around, in a good way that is. Keep up with the good work now." Mr. Locke then headed towards his desk in the front of the room.

"Woo, look at that. My grade jumped up two grades. I have a 'B' "Gary said as he held up his slip with the progress grade.

"Gary, how did you even mange to keep with a 'D' in class? When you don't even turn in your homework assignments?" Misty asked Gary.

"Well I do show up for class and like I said before, I score high on the math test to keep my grade balance. So yeah, at least it wasn't at an 'F'. I just really didn't care much for turning in my assignments. But man, didn't think turning in my homework would really made a big different." Gary said as he leaned back in his chair.

Misty looked over at Ash and asked him about his grade. "So Ash what did you end up getting since it was an improvement?"

"I got an 'A' now when it was on the borderline of a 'C' plus or a 'B' minus." Ash smiled at Misty.

"Congrats Ash!" Misty cheered for Ash but then looked over at Gary when he asked her a question.

"And what did you get?"

"Did you really need to ask? I got an 'A' of cours—" Misty stopped in her sentence when Tiffany came up to her desk.

"This is for you, Hun." Tiffany gave Misty a note before turning around returning back to her seat up at the front.

"Why did I get a note from Tiffany?" Misty asked in general as she opened the note to read what Tiffany had to say before tossing into her bag.

_Hey Hun, _

_We got to do some 'girl talk' in the locker room. _

_Tiffany-_

"What does the note say?" Ash asked.

"Oh a little 'girl talk' is needed…" Misty said as she started packing up her stuff into her bag getting ready for 2nd period.

Beginning of 2nd Period – Inside the Girl's Locker Room

Misty zipped up her grey half crop jacket and then tossed everything in her locker. Right when Misty locked up her locker, Tiffany came around the corner.

"Hey Hun." Tiffany greeted.

"Hey. So what is it that you want to talk about?" Misty asked.

"It's about Gary."

"Yeah? What about him?" Misty crossed her arms and leaned against the locker.

"You are aware that once in awhile that he is gone in the morning and is sometime late for 1st period right?

"Yeah? Your point being?"

"You do know that he meets up with different chicks for his morning routine, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not that dumb. I'm very aware that Gary's that type of guy. So why would I care if he goes off in the morning to meet up with some chick? It's his life; he can do whatever he wants." Misty getting a little annoyed, not sure were the conversation is suppose to lead to.

"Oh…Well rumor has it that you and Gary are an item now. I just wanted to let you know what has been going on and give you a heads up, since it involved Gary and all." Tiffany said to Misty as she caught the surprised look on Misty's face.

"What? That is so whacked! Well that rumor isn't true." Misty raised her voice in defense.

"That's what I thought at first but than Gary has been hanging out with you most of his time, like everyday for the past few weeks, doing assignments together, and there haven't been any other girls beside you around him at lunch. Normally Gary and Ash has a flock of girls at their table. So the fact that you're the only one at the table now just makes the rumors start floating around…" Tiffany took a long pause before continuing. "…You know to tell you the truth, I got a little jealous of you because I've been with Gary and Ash since we were kids and I've always been his 'special' girl. Even though we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, he's always there for me but then you came along. Gary then started to pay more attention to you and then all the embarrassing stuff you had him do, he let you get away with it. If I would have tried to do that kind of stuff to him he wouldn't have let me. But I have to admit, in this short amount of time you changed Gary for the better. He shows up for class, he turns in his assignments, and getting better grades. In a way he's kind of matured a little bit and I mean a _little _bit. Gary is still Gary, can't give him too much credit." Tiffany said with a giggle as she heard Misty let out a small laugh.

"Isn't that the truth? Better not let him hears that or else his ego will grow." Misty said.

"Heehee, yeah. Anyways I wanted to apologize for my behavior since the day we met." Tiffany bowed to Misty.

"It's ok, really. You really don't need to bow."

Tiffany looked up at Misty. "No hard feelings between us?"

"No hard feelings. I had been through worse back at Cerulean."

"Ok...But one more thing, don't end up falling for Gary. I'll be hard for you to let go that feeling for him once he is done or bored with you after what he can get out of you. Trust me; I learned it the hard way…" Tiffany said slowly at the end.

"Hah, that's a joke right? It'll take Gary a lot of redemption before I start falling for him." All Misty could do was smirked at Tiffany's advice.

"Ok…But I warned you Hun. So just watch out for him…"

"Yeah, thanks for the warning. I'm going to head out now." Misty said to Tiffany as she headed towards the door passing Ashley and Maddy.

"Like what's with you apologizing to that four eyes? Are you really going to let her have Gary all to herself?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah what's up? You're not going to stop that rumor that has been going around about Gary and her?" Maddy added into the conversation.

"Why should I? When I was the one who started it?" Tiffany smiled at Ashley and Maddy. "Don't worry girls it's just part of my plan for now." Tiffany said as Ashley and Maddy couldn't help but smiled at her.

Misty walked out of the girl's locker room as Gary and Ash met up with her half way towards her.

"Hey! What did you and Tiff talked about?" Gary asked.

"Oh just a little bit of this and a little bit of that…You know a little 'girl talk' something that your head doesn't need to know about." Misty poked at Gary's forehead with her index finger and smiled.

Beginning of 3rd Period – English Class

Misty was the first one to walk through the door followed by Gary and Ash behind her heading towards the back when both of them past Misty when she took her seat.

"Hi Misty, how are you today?" Tracey asked.

"I'm doing alright, you know same old stuff. Thanks for asking and what about you?" Misty asked as she pulled out a thin stack of papers from her binder and a mechanical pencil with a Tentacruel charm clipped at the tip. Misty then clipped the mechanical pencil to the stack of papers and then looked over with a smile to hear Tracey's reply.

"I'm doing fine." Tracey smiled back as he watched Misty held out the stack of papers off to her left side while she still faced him with the smile and replied back.

"That's good to hear—"

"Thanks Babe!" Gary said as he grabbed the papers and pencil from behind Misty's left side.

Misty then turned her head to her left looking up at Gary. "Yeah, no problem Boo. And you know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah pencil back at the end of the period." Gary then turned around to return back to his seat. Misty turned half her body around towards Gary and yelled out to him causing him to turn around before he reached his seat.

"This time don't lose my cute Pokemon charm. You already lost my Tentacool one."

"Misty, I was doing you a favor on losing that weird jellyfish looking Pokemon creature charm. You know, you have so many different creatures to choose from and you pick the Tentacool and Tentacruel as one of the cute ones?" Gary raised an eyebrow towards Misty.

"Sorry for being a girl and liking those water Pokemon creatures. So what if I think they're cute looking. I love how the ruby on their head just sparkles and to me that's pretty." Misty stuck out her tongue but then started to batted her eyes. "So just don't lose it. Please Boo?" Misty said in a sweet girly tone.

Gary snapped his fingers giving Misty a smile and a wink. "Sure thing Babe." Gary then took his seat at the back.

"So rumor has it, that you guys are going out. From the looks of it, I guess its true then." Tracey said out loud causing Misty to turn around giving Tracey a questioning look.

"Don't tell me you believe that rumor too?"

"Well it's kind of hard not to. You guys have been hanging out like everyday, been in sync with each other; you guys argue with each other like couples do and just now, you and Gary with the 'Babe and Boo' nick names...So you're telling me that all that stuff isn't close or a sign of the 'going out' term?" Tracey asked waiting for answer from Misty.

"Please, this is just one of the ways I deal with Gary just to humor him. Think about it, why in the world would I want to go out with Gary? He's not my type of guy, so where ever you heard that rumor you can just discard it because Gary and I are just friends and nothing more. Beside Ash is always with us anyways, it's always has been the three of us together since day one. You should already know that the main reason I'm hanging out with Gary and Ash is because of the bet that I lost to and I don't intend to break it. It's no big deal now; I'm getting use to them." Misty said to Tracey as he gave her an unsure look.

"So…Nothing is going on between you…guys?"

"Nothing is going on between us. Rumors are rumors, so can we drop it?" Misty said in an annoyed tone.

"Ok, ok…In that case then, how about us going out?" Tracey couldn't help but smile while asking and catching the confused look on Misty face.

"What? Come again?"

"You and I should go out as in boyfriend/girlfriend term. I think you're smart, cute, one of a kind but I want to get to know more of you. So what do you say?"

"I'll say that if you want to get to know me, let's start out as 'Friends' first." Misty said as she lightly flicked the tip of Tracey's nose.

Tracey rubbed his nose and let out a chuckle. "Ha-ha…Ok, you win, 'Friend'."

South Cafeteria – Beginning of Lunch

"Hey what did Tracey say to you? For you flick his nose?" Gary asked Misty.

"I told him that we can start off being 'Friends' because Tracey tried to be all cutesy with me and asked me out as boyfriend/girlfriend just to get to know me a little better when I told him the rumors about us weren't true."

"What! Tracey asked you out? And what's this rumor about us?" Gary asked out loud to either Misty or Ash.

"So I guess I'm not the only one who hasn't heard about it." Misty said as she looked over at Ash.

"Are you talking about the rumor how everybody thinks that you and Gary are going?" Ash asked Misty.

"Yeah that's the rumor."

"How did you hear about it and I didn't?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, maybe you just don't pay to much attention. It's been going on for about a week now." Ash explained.

Misty let out a sigh. "…Great, almost the whole school thinks we're going out…I guess that kind of explained why a lot of the guys haven't been bothering me. But why haven't the girls been leaving you alone?" Misty asked Gary.

"Come on Babe, I'm Gary Oak." Gary flashed Misty a smile.

Misty rolled her eyes and replied in a sarcastic tone. "I forgot Boo."

Gary then suggested an idea. "How about we make that rumor true? Let's become an item."

"Let's not." Misty said calmly.

"Strike one." Ash interrupted.

"Then how about we go on a date and we'll see from there?" Gary asked.

"Nooot hap-pen-ing." Misty dragged out her sentence.

"Strike two." Ash butted in.

"Come on Misty, why not?" Gary asked in a little annoyed tone due to Ash's two word comment.

"Because you're not my type and I don't need a boyfriend as of right now. I'll tell you the same thing I told Tracey, you and I are just friends. So don't let that rumor go to your head."

"Strike three and you're out of there!" Ash said out loud to Gary and started laughing.

"Ok, ok…We'll have it your way..." Gary said to Misty but glared at Ash. As Gary leaned back into his chair then put one of his arms over the back of the chair. "…So where to after school today?" Gary asked out loud.

"Oh about today, I need to get some stuff done after school. So instead of dropping me off at home, do you think you can drop me off at my sister's work?"

"Suuure. Do you want us to leave you there or did you want us to wait for you?"

"You can just leave me there I can get a ride from my sister's. They usually get off early on Friday's and I need to get some stuff straighten out."

"Ok, whatever you want…"

In Front of Brock's Fashion and Model Building

"Thanks for the ride. I'll catch you guys later." Misty said as Ash held his hand out to help Misty out of the car.

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait?" Ash asked Misty.

"Yeah I'm sure, thanks though. Bye-bye now." Misty waved to Gary and Ash.

"Catch you later Misty!" Gary yelled as he drove out to the nearest exit.

Misty turned around and entered into the building walking through the long hallway heading towards the receptionist's desk. Along the way Misty passed a girl in a white spaghetti strap gown in her early twenties with long dark brown hair and a cup in her hand heading towards the front. Misty then met up with the same receptionist the first time that she was here.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The receptionist asked Misty while typing away on her computer.

"I was wondering if I can see Brock."

"Do you have an appointment with him today?"

"No but he said that all I need to do is give you my name and I should be on the computer files. And then I can meet up with him anytime when I stop by."

"Name?"

"Misty Waterflower."

The receptionist started to spell out the name as she typed it up into the computer. "M-i-s-t-y W-a-t-e-r-f-l-o-w-e-r…--Beep Beep--…Ok I have you on file but unfortunate Brock is out for the moment and I do not know when he'll be returning. But if you want you, can take this guest pass and check out the work place if you like." The Receptionist held out a guest pass towards Misty.

"Oh ok, thanks." Misty took the guest pass and then took off checking out the place. _'I wonder where Daisy's, Violet's, and Lily's room is at?' _After about 10 minutes of searching, Misty found a room with a 'Waterflower' sign on the door. Misty first knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer so Misty decided to let herself into the room. Misty found herself walking into a huge room set as the size of her house, passing by racks of clothes, shoes, accessories, etc. Misty then heard voices coming from the other side of the curtain that was way towards the back. '_I'm guessing that's where my sisters are at.'_ Misty headed towards the back and then popped her head through the curtain to see all three sisters posing in gowns as flashes went off.

"Well that's a wrap ladies." The photographer guy said.

"Woo like about time…" Daisy said out loud as she noticed Misty by the curtain. "…Misty? How did you get pass the lobby?" Daisy walked up to Misty as Violet and Lily headed towards the other side of the setting to change out of their gowns.

"I got a guest pass…" Misty took a look around the set. "…So this is what you do all day? Taking pictures in different style of clothes?"

"Most of the time but we also practice the runways like for the fashion show, adds, commercials, quite a variety…So why are you here?" Daisy asked Misty.

"Oh, I was planning to have a talk with Brock."

"Oh…I see…" Daisy said in a low tone.

"But Brock wasn't in at the moment. So I guess I'll just have to catch him another time. You guys are done for the day right?"

"Yeah, we are. Just got to change out of this gown and like clean up a bit before leaving."

"Ok, I'm going to head out first. I'll wait for you guys outside ok?" Misty said to Daisy and Misty was about to take off through the curtains but was stopped by Daisy.

"It's pretty hot out there so take this cup of grape juice. Just incase you get thirsty while standing out there." Daisy handed Misty a cup of grape juice that she poured from a near by table by the curtain.

"Thanks." Misty took the cup out of Daisy's hand.

"Your welcome. Hey Todd, can you like walk Misty back to the lobby and see her out safely?" Daisy asked Todd the photographer.

"Sure thing. Right this way Misty." Todd gesture a motion towards the door way behind the curtain.

"Thank you and I'll see you out there, bye." Misty waved 'Bye' to Daisy before she and Todd disappeared through the curtain heading out of the room. Misty and Todd had a little chit chat along the way about one and another to each other before they both reached the lobby.

"Thank you for the escort Todd. I can take it from here; you don't need to watch me out to the front of the building."

"Ok then. And Misty, you can call me Snap. I really don't mind."

"But it doesn't sound right if I call a professional photographer by his nick name especially when it's 'Snap'."

"Please girl, I'm only like a year older than you are. So we don't have to be that formal with each other. It's just kind of nice having someone my age to talk to once in awhile. Anyways I'll catch you around sometimes? Hopefully later on I'll be able to work with all four of you Waterflower's. Brock mentions how great one of your guys picture was and all because of your guy's aura. So hopefully I'll be able to capture it sometimes…" Snap smiled and took a quick picture snap of Misty. "Catch you later!" Snap turned around dashing off towards his equipment room.

"…Bye…" Misty blinked a few times to get the 'flash' spot out of her eyes. Misty then headed towards the front of the building, out the doors and took a seat on one of the few benches under covered. Not too far off Misty noticed the brunette girl in the white gown that she passed earlier was sitting near by on a bench, sipping away from her cup, enjoying the weather. Misty tried to mind her own business but couldn't help but notice and over hearing a guy in his early twenties that walked up towards the brunette.

"Hey, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" The brunette asked.

"Look so good." The guy replied.

"Riiight…" The brunette said as she took another sip from her drink trying to ignore the guy.

"Hey Toots, the name's Derek and what's yours?"

The brunette took awhile too answered back as she placed her cup down on the bench. "…Daisy."

Derek smiled and took a long look at Daisy who's still sitting down on the bench. "You know that dress you have on looks pretty good on you. But it'll look great in a crumpled heap by a bed on the floor."

"In your dreams." Daisy crossed her arms.

"Why in my dreams? When I can have the real thing."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Get lost."

"Oh come on Baby. Your place or mine?" Derek said all smoothly.

Misty watched Daisy got off of the bench slowly trying to get away from Derek. Every inch Daisy moved Derek followed not letting Daisy out of his sight. _'My Gawd, another version of Gary…I just don't know whose worst…'_ Misty getting aggravated by Derek's behavior towards Daisy, the next thing she knew, she got up from her bench, walked up behind Derek who now had his back turned, Misty then looked over to Daisy gesturing her to back up a bit and Misty dumped the grape juice from Derek's neck and down.

"How about both. You go to yours and she'll go to hers. Now how about getting lost loser." Misty said as she walked around Derek going over to stand by Daisy.

"What the fuck! Who the hell, do you think you are!" Derek yelled at Misty.

"I guess I'm the girl that doesn't take crap from guys like you. Now how about doing us girls a big favor and beat it." Misty said leaning her right forearm on Daisy's shoulder.

"Listen here…" Derek grabbed a hold of Misty's right arm and yanked her towards him hard causing Misty's glasses to slip off her face on to the ground. "…You got guts pulling that little stunt you did. You're going to pay for these clot—" Derek stopped in his track when Misty kicked him in the shin. "You bitch!" Derek still had a hold of Misty's arm, Derek then swung her a little to the right, about to toss her to the ground but stopped when he saw the two security guards heading towards them when Daisy called out for them. Derek let go of Misty's arm and took off running before the two security guards came closer to Misty's and Daisy's aid.

"Are you two ladies ok?" The blacked haired security guard asked.

"I'm ok but I'm not sure about her." Daisy said as she looked over to see the other security guard at Misty's aid already.

"Miss is you alright?" The blond haired security guard asked Misty.

"Yeah, I'm ok. All he did was just had a grip on my arm." Misty brushed her hand over the spot. "It's nothing much."

"That's good. But you ladies need to be careful around here. There are a lot of creeps out here, so please call us right away if anything happens again. We'll be around the corner. Good day ladies." Both security guards bid 'good bye' to Misty and Daisy and started walking around the building. Leaving Misty and Daisy by themselves quietly until Daisy yelled out excitedly.

"Oh my gawd girl! You're the type of girl that I'm looking for!" Daisy jumped up and down and hugged Misty.

"Err…Um, I'm sorry but I don't swing that way…" Misty said in an uncomfortable tone. Daisy then let go of Misty and started to laugh.

"Heehee, I don't swing that way either. But what I meant is that you'll be perfect for my brother. You got a cute look going on, you're spunky, feisty, and quick on your feet and the way you just handle that Derek guy was great! My brother needs someone like you in his life to keep him in control. I love him and all but sometimes I just want to ring his neck so I want him to change for the better…" Daisy paused for a second to walk around Misty in a circle, then stopped in front of her and smiled. "…So by any chance you're single?"

"Yeah, but I'm not looking for anyone." Misty replied.

"Then how about you go on a date with him, just to smack some sense into him?" Daisy asked as she grabbed her cup of juice off of the bench not too far from where they're standing.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to refuse. I guess, I should thank you for the compliment on the fact that you think I'll be perfect and all for your brother but I can't just go on a blind date with someone I don't kno—" Misty got cut off by Violet's voice from a far.

"Baby Sister! Like let's get going! The car is this way." Violet yelled and pointed at Daisy and Lily heading towards the other direction where Misty was standing at. When Misty turned around after she heard Violet yelling at her, Misty felt her bag hitting something lightly. But Misty not realizing that her bag hit Daisy's cup out of her hand spilling the rest of the juice all over the white gown.

"Alright, I'll be right there!" Misty finally turned around to face Daisy and realized that Daisy's white gown is stained by the juice. "Oh my…That's what my bag hit, your cup! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. Um that gown, is it one of Brock's expensive designs?" Misty asked in a hopeful tone, hoping that it isn't that way she can at least try to pay for the damage.

"Sorry to say it is and it's one of his newest designs so there isn't a price for it yet. And most of Brock's new designs prices run pretty high up there."

Misty let out a big heavy sigh. "Great…Just my luck, how am I supposed to pay for the damages…"

"Well how about this. If you agree to go on the blind date with my brother tomorrow, this dress will be taken care of. And let's just say you'll be getting off a lot cheaper going on the date than trying to pay off this dress." Daisy smiled.

Misty let out another heavy sigh and gave in. "Fine, I'll agree on the blind date…" _'How do I mange to get myself into these situations?' _

"Great! Well I have to be in at work by 11:00 o' clock tomorrow so how about meeting here at 10:00 A.M."

"Ok. I got to go now, my sisters are waiting. Bye Daisy!" Misty then took off running.

'_What? How did she know my name…Oh yeah, she was near by when I gave the guy that name.' _Daisy then bent down to pick up a pair of glasses off the ground when she spotted right after Misty had already left.

The Next Day; Saturday 10:05 A.M. – In front of the Building

"Thanks for ride Lily. I don't know how long I'm going to be out today but I'll call you guys later and let you know." Misty said.

"Sure thing Baby Sis but like I didn't see why you couldn't had asked Gary for a ride. He did say like he'll take you here and there didn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah but if I had asked Gary for a ride today, he's going to give me the 3rd degree on…" Misty paused not wanting to say that Gary would have flipped out on her going on a blind date.

"The 3rd degree on what?" Lily asked.

"…On blowing him off today to hang out with another person…Anyways I got to go and thanks again!" Misty got out of the car and 'bye' to Lily. Lily then waved back to Misty before she drove out of the parking lot. Misty turned around to find only Daisy to be standing by the same bench of yesterday. Misty walked up to Daisy and tapped her on her shoulder causing Daisy to turn around to face Misty.

"Hi Daisy. Sorry I'm a little bit late."

"Girl, it's no big deal. My brother isn't here yet either…" Daisy said as she noticed Misty didn't have a spare pair of glasses to wear and had her hair down with a half tied up ponytail. "…Oh yeah just to let you know, I picked up your pair of glasses off the ground right when you took off running but I forgot it at home. You know, you're cute and all but you look a lot cuter without your glasses and side braided pigtails…" Daisy gave Misty a cheery smile.

"Thanks." Misty then gave Daisy a small smile.

"…So I'll give you back your glasses later on or I'll have my brother give it back to you when you guys go out on another date or so." Daisy then winked at Misty.

"Eh…Ok, but I think I would prefer meeting up with you to get my glasses back. This date is a one time thing only because of the damages on the dress." Misty said as she decided to take a seat on the bench that Daisy's standing in front of.

"Oh by the way, I never got your name." Daisy turned to face Misty.

"Oh it's Misty. I guess with all that commotions yesterday, I totally forgot to give you my name. Sorry." Misty apologized and then lowered her head to look for something inside her bag on her lap.

"It's ok, it wasn't a problem. It's just that I wasn't able to give my brother a name for his blind date that's all…" Daisy then looked down at her watch to see the time. "…10:26, that brother of mine is always late!" Daisy suddenly turned around when she heard her brother yelling from a far. Due to Misty sitting down on the bench, Daisy's figure ended up blocking Misty's sight and also blocking her brother's view.

"Sorry. So where's this girl you wanted me to go on this blind date with?"

"She's right here on the bench." Daisy then moved off to the side when her brother got closer to them. Daisy with a big smile and hand gestured pointing at Misty. Daisy then looked over at Misty to see Misty with a shock facial expression on her face when Misty realized who her blind date is.

"Gary?"

"Miiisty!" Gary said with a big smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woo! Ch.9 posted up on (06/06/06) and hoped you guys liked it. Please review :D

Ok, a lot of you guys are probably wondering about the name 'Daisy' for Gary's older sister through out the chap. instead of 'May'. In the Pokemon comic: The Electric Tale of Pikachu (Characters named: Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, etc.) Gary has a sister name May. But in the Pokemon Manga/Video Game version (Characters named: Red, Green, Blue, etc.) Green aka Gary, his sister's name is Daisy. So yeah, there you have it, I decided used the name 'Daisy' for this chap. Just to thicken the plot :)

Alright, thanks to all my last reviewers, you're all great! Well I'll be catching you guys next time, Ta-Ta!

Lili Neko


	10. Starting Off With Mr Sleaze

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.**

**Warning: Minor swearwords**

**A/N: Ch.10 update first on the race of "I Want You to Want Me VS. Safari Love Updates" Lol - I Heart U M-Girl! XD**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 17

Gary- 18

May-24

"..." Talking

'Italic ': Thinking

Chapter 10: Starting Off With Mr. Sleaze…

10:26 A.M. – Outside Undercover In Front of the Brock's Building

"Misty! You look really different without your glasses and pigtails. This is the first time you have your hair down, well it's in a half tied ponytail but it's still a different look. Don't get me wrong now, your usual look is cute and all. But damn, you're freaking hot right now. You know, I better smother you with my body before you burst in flames." Gary stretched out his arm and was about to give Misty a hug when Misty she stood up from the bench. But before Gary could embrace Misty, Misty stepped off to the side causing Gary to lose his balance and end up wrapping his arms around himself.

"Not a fat chance. I rather burst into flames then being smothered by you." Misty said to Gary as she walked over to Daisy, to stand next to her.

"You two know each other?" Daisy asked Gary and Misty, looking back and forth at both of them.

"Yeah were classmates and we've been friends since she moved here, Sis."

"So wait a minute, Gary I thought you said your sister's name is May." Misty asked Gary.

"It is. Why you ask?"

Misty ignored Gary for a second and then looked over at May with a confused look. "…So are you May or Daisy?"

"Well, I'm…" May then got interrupted by Gary.

"Sis, why did you give out Misty your middle name?"

"I didn't give it to her. I gave it to the loser that I told you about yesterday that tried to pick up on me. Misty was near by when she heard everything and before Misty took off after we were done talking she just addressed me as 'Daisy' and I just left it like that. It's still my name anyways but I am sorry if I mislead you to anything Misty."

"Uh…No…It's ok…" Misty replied back. _'…But I would have known that Gary was the brother you were talking about for this 'blind fate'… I would have rather work my butt off to pay off the dress myself…'_

May look at her watch 10:33, it read. "I better head in soon and get ready for work. Oh Gary, can you pick up my necklace at Neko's Jewelers? Since you're going to be out and about…" May pulled out a piece of paper out of her purse and handed over to Gary to grab. "…You'll need to give them this to pick it up, thanks little Bro."

"Yeah, no problem Sis." Gary stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket.

"Hey, before I head in, I want a little chit chat with you Misty…" May pulled Misty off to the side far away from Gary. "…Well since you all ready know my brother, this isn't really much of a blind date. You know, I didn't put two and two together but you're the same Misty that Gary and Ash mention time to time whenever I'm at home. So one quick question, have you guys done it?" May asked Misty quietly.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Misty gave May a questioning look. "And no we haven't. I barely even let him touch or hug me."

"Oh thank goodness. There still hope!"

"Hope for what?"

"Hope for you guy. Because I have this feeling about Gary, that he might have a thing for you. And remember I did say that you're the type of girl that would be perfect for him." May nudges Misty's arm.

"Please girl, you as his sister and the fact that you live with him, we both know very well what he's after for and what he has a 'thing' for…scratch that, a _few things _that he's after. Come on its Gary we're talking about, I may only know him about a month or so but I can tell what kind of guy he is."

"Heh, you're a sharp one…_'you remind me of someone, I know very well and love.'_…Well sometimes he's isn't that bad…" May paused as she let out a small giggle. "…I just have a feeling that sooner or later _you'll_ have him wrapped around your fingers." May turned her head to look over at Gary.

Misty also turned her head to look over at Gary. "Yeah I guess. He does have his _moments, _but he thinks he's God's gift to earth because of his good looks and those pick up lines that all those other girls fall for. Look at him over there, fixing himself up…" Misty and May still looking over at Gary from a far to see Gary standing by the bench by himself popping his thin black jacket collar and straighten out his white t-shirt with a black stripe across the chest, over a pair of black cargos. "…And he's so predictable too. Watch, when he looks over, he's going to run his hand through his hair and smile that stupid cocky smile he does all the time." Misty and May waited for a minute, before Gary finally looking over to see Misty and May smiling at him. Gary then ran his right hand through his brown spiky hair and flashed his cocky smile. Misty and May couldn't help but to laugh at Gary's actions and caught the confused looked on his face.

"Oh my, the look on his face was priceless. You're good and I like you already. I hope to see you around more often. Now you get going and show Gary who runs the show…" May winked at Misty with a big smile. "…Bye Misty. Little Bro. Have fun on your date!" May waive 'bye' to Gary and then to Misty before taking off into the building.

"Bye, May…" Misty waived back to May and then turned around heading back to where Gary's standing. Misty stood in front of Gary in a white half crop short sleeve collar jean jacket over a lavender knee lengthen dress that hugged Misty's figure. Hugged tight at the top but flow at the bottom with a thick lengthen of white lace at the bottom of her dress, as the top had a thin trim of white lace that went across and above Misty's chest exposing little more skin then just her neck and collarbones. "…So are you ready? Let's get this date over with."

"Yeah, almost…" Gary looked up and down at Misty's figure as she had both of her hands behind her back holding on to her purse, standing straight up. "…So why did you and May started laughing about when I looked over?"

"Heehee, nooothing…Anyways…" Misty paused as she noticed Gary slowly started walking around her in a circle, checking her out and then stopped in front of her with a smile.

"Nice purse you have with you." Gary tried to point at Misty's purse that was still behind her back.

"Thanks." Misty said as she pulled the white purse with a rhinestone outline of a Staryu in front of her to look at it.

"Nice flip flops you have on." Gary pointed down at Misty's flip flops that had rhinestones on it.

"Err…Thanks." Misty looked down at her flip flops and then looked back at Gary with one raised eyebrow.

"Nice little jacket you're wearing." Gary fixed Misty's jean jacket collar.

"Thanks again...Gary is there a point to this?" Misty backed up a little bit, hands on both side of her hips and gave Gary a questioning look.

"Nice dress you have on…" Gary smiled as he heard Misty let out a sigh before thanking him again for the compliment. "…Ah hell, everything _on you_ is nice…" Gary stepped forward a bit, with his face and Misty's face were only inches away from each other as Gary smiled and grabbed Misty's chin, tilting her head up to meet up with his eyes. "…So how about making _me _looking _nice?"_

Misty gave Gary an 'I can't believe you' glare, and then rose and placed her whole right hand on Gary's face pushing him away. "Not in this life time. You're too much of a lost cause…" Misty shaking her head at Gary's last comment and took a few steps away from Gary and looked around the parking lot. "…Where's your car Gary? I'm ready to go if you don't mind."

"Ha-ha ok, it's straight ahead." Gary pointed straight ahead and started walking in that direction towards his car. Misty followed right behind Gary in silence, both Gary and Misty finally made it and stopped at the passenger side door. Both Gary and Misty stood at their spots for a few seconds, Misty thinking Gary was going to open the door for her but Gary just walked around his car to the driver side. Gary just jumped into his seat without even bothering opening the door and looked over at Misty. "Are you getting in or what?"

Misty had an annoyed look on her face. "You know you could at least be a gentleman and open the door…" Misty stepped into the convertible after opening the door herself. "…You should at least take lessons from Ash or something. He opens the door for me all the time, escorts me out and hell we're not even dating and he does all that sweet stuff." Misty said in an annoyed tone and looked over at Gary.

"Well that's Ash and I'm Gary. Beside, most girls I've been with don't care for all that chivalry stuff. They're happy enough to be around me." Gary smiled as he turned his upper body leaning his right forearm on Misty's head rest.

"News flash, as If you haven't notice, I'm not like most girls you've been hitting on." Misty jabbed her index finger at Gary's chest. As Gary then wrapped his left hand around Misty's hand covering her whole hand but left her index finger poking out in between his fingers.

"You may not be like most of the girls that I've been with but you're still a girl that can fall for this face." Gary smiled and slowly brought up Misty's index finger that was still poking out to his mouth and licked and sucked the tip of her index finger. Misty yanked her hand out of Gary's hand and gave him a stern look.

"Gary! Why the hell did you had to lick my finger!" Misty yelled out.

"Ha-ha so I can see that cute little mad face you make…" Misty still had her mad expression towards Gary as he couldn't help to let out a chuckle. "…Anyways before I start the car, what do you want to do first?"

"Well I'm kind of hungry, I ate like around 7ish so how about we do a light lunch? And remember we still have to pick up your sister's necklace."

"Yeah I remember. We'll pick it up after lunch or something. Let's do pizza."

"What? Come on, we do pizza all the time after school. Can you be a little more thoughtful or something a little more romantic? We are on a date here…" Misty then looked the opposite direction of Gary _'…What was I expecting? I shouldn't have expected him to be thoughtful as Ash or as Rudy…_' Misty then looked back at Gary when he asked her a question.

"Well how about working with me here? What other type of food do you like? Asian? Italian? French? Seafood?" Gary asked Misty trying to get out of her what she wants to eat.

"Uh…I like all of those but seafood does sound really good right now."

"Seafood it is." After being all buckled up Gary started the car and went out the nearest exit.

Gary drove to Skippers Seafood Restaurant, forgetting that the family own seafood restaurant doesn't open till 12 o' clock. Gary and Misty walked up to the door to see the 'Closed' sign. "Crap I forgot that they don't open until 12 noon." Gary said to Misty but still looked at the 'Business Open/Close Hours' sign.

"Well Gary do you have the time?" Misty asked Gary as she touched Gary's right arm.

Gary turned around to look down at Misty with a grin. "Yeah, of course! But do you have the energy?" It only took Misty a few second to realize the perverted joke but before Misty could hit or glare at Gary, Gary took off running back to his car laughing. "Come on Misty! It's just 10:56, let's catch a movie. There's a small movie theater about at least 5-10 minutes away from here!" Gary yelled from the car.

"Fine…" Misty slowly walking towards the car.

11:02 A.M. - In Front of the Ticket Booth at Movieland

"So what movie do you want to see? Gary asked Misty as both of them looking at the list of choices.

"How about…Final Fantasy VII Advent Children?" Misty replied back.

"Really? I would have thought you would have picked one of the chick flicks. Cool, I heard it's a good movie and a big hit when it came out in the beginning in the theater. It's been in the theater for quite sometime now but I just haven't gotten around going see it because of you know, doing all my homework assignments and all. Heh, but how I got a chance to watch the movie." Gary said excitedly.

'_Good, that's what I was hoping for. Now I don't have to worry about you making the moves on me during the movie…'_ Misty thought to herself as she watched Gary purchased two tickets for the 11:30 A.M. admission. Gary then grabbed the tickets and turned around to motion Misty to the front doors. Misty followed Gary but didn't bother to hold the door open for her as she opened the door for herself and walked up to where Gary is now at the food concession stand.

"Get some stuff so you can snack on for the time being until we hit Skippers again. So what do you want?" Gary asked.

"Geez thanks for thinking about me…" Misty said quietly before asking Gary to order. "…Can you get me a medium Strawberry Tropicana, a bag of skittles, and small popcorn?"

"You know you can order for yourself." Gary looked at Misty and gestured her towards the counter.

"Fine." Misty stepped up to the counter. "Can I get a medium Strawberry Tropicana, a bag of skittles, and small popcorn please?"

"Sure thing Miss and that will be a total of 5 dollar." The clerk said to Misty as Misty pulled out her money out of her purse.

"Hey what are you doing?" Gary asked as he placed his hand over Misty's hand that had the money.

"What does it look like? I'm paying for my order that you couldn't do." Misty said in an annoyed tone.

"I said you order your stuff but I didn't say you had to pay for it, I got it covered."

"Well if you asked a girl what she wants and she tells you what to order for her but then you tell her to order it herself, kind of indicates that she has to pay for her own order."

"Just grab your stuff and I'll pay for it alright?" Gary said to Misty as he ordered his food after Misty grabbed all of her snacks and Gary paid for the whole thing. After all the commotion over the 'snack issue' Gary and Misty finally made it to their theater room. "Not like it would matter but I like to sit in the last row but where do you want to sit?" Gary asked Misty and for the first time on the date Gary opened the door and held it open for Misty since he had a free hand.

"Thanks and I like to sit in the last row too." Misty walked ahead of Gary and looked down at the last row to see no one in the last row.

"Sweet and it's free." Gary said behind Misty and motions her to go in first to pick the seats. Misty picked the two seats that are smacked down the middle when you look at the screen. After Gary and Misty made themselves comfortable, Gary realized that they still had about 15 minutes plus however long the 'previews' were. "You know what I notice? We're the only one here…" Gary whispered into Misty's ear. Misty got the shivers down her spine after Gary whispered in her ear and when she looked around to see Gary was right that were the only ones in the theater. "…Do you want to know what I do, to kill time when there's no one around in the movie theater?" Gary asked in a low husky tone causing Misty to become a little uncomfortable.

"Gary Oak, you better not do anything funny because I will walk out on you."

"Relax, it isn't anything _funny _but it is _fun." _ Gary said calmly as he ran two of his fingers from the tip of Misty's nose down to her lips and then blew a kiss at Misty.

Misty hit Gary's fingers away from her face as she moved as far as she could in her seat towards her left. "Gary, I am not going to make out with you like most of those other girls you been with." Misty said out loud as she heard Gary busted out laughing, leaving Misty a little confused.

"Hahaha, oh my. True that, the fact that I do sometime make out with those other girls but that's not what I had in mind…Unless that's what you really want to do since you oh so protested and that was on your mind." Gary couldn't help but to let out a cocky smile.

"Whatever Gary. With us being the only ones here, you speaking in a low tone and touching my lips and all. Only leaves me to think that's what you wanted to do." Misty said as she looked away from Gary, crossing her arms.

"Ok, ok, sorry to assume that you wanted to make out with me. But do you want to kill time or what?"

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" Misty faced Gary when she asked him.

"Have you played 'Spank the Brunette?'" Gary asked all smooth with a smile as he caught the glares coming from Misty's eyes.

"No, but I have played 'Slap the Brunette' I wouldn't mind playing that right about now."

Before Misty could say or do anything else, Gary got up from his seat and pulled Misty up from her seat. "Ha-ha, anyways we're going to play the 1 Minute Hide and Seek."

"1 Minute Hide and Seek? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, come on it may sound silly but its fun. May came up with this game for me and Ash to try to kill time and keep ourselves entertained. So we usually played it in the movie theater since we were usually early to our shows. Anyways here's the down low. The Hider gets 20 second to hide and the Seeker gets 40 seconds to find/catch the Hider but at the same time the Hider is trying to escape from the Seeker and tries to make it to the 'Base' before getting caught. It's also a point game, if the Seeker catches/tags the Hider first before the 40 second or get to the 'Base' first. And if the Hider reached the 'Base' first before being caught the Hider gets the point. It's just like hide and seek, but it's all has to be within a minute in a dark place. So do you want to be the Seeker or the Hider first?" Gary asked Misty as he pulled her out to the aisle.

"I guess I'll start off as the Seeker."

"Ok and the 'Base' is the entrance/exit doors, either side will work."

"Ok."

15 minute has passed as Gary and Misty only got a total of 10 games between each other, working on their 11th round to break the tied score of 5 to 5. As Gary the Seeker and Misty the Hider. Gary yelled out '20' when he opened the left side door from the outside and speed walked down the aisle looking down each row to see if Misty was hiding in any of the rows. Gary reached to the front near the big screen checking the area and still no sign of Misty, Gary then checked behind the left side curtains and still no luck. Right when Gary turned around after checking the curtains, Misty popped out from behind the curtains on the opposite of Gary. Misty took off running up the right side aisle after she noticed Gary has spotted her. Gary smile and ran straight head then taking a sharp right turn up the aisle that Misty run up on. Gary ran like there was no tomorrow trying to tag/catch Misty for the point, only about 5 feet away from Misty, but Gary was still a little too short behind. As for Misty was about 25-30 feet away from the right side 'Base' and knew that she was going to get the point to win the game. Misty decided to taunt Gary by turning around and playfully sticking out her tongue running up the aisle backwards. But after a few feet of running backwards one of Misty's flip flop slipped off throwing Misty off guard and balance causing her to fall backwards. Gary noticing the situation, launched toward Misty as fast as he could reaching out towards her but also ended up losing his balance when he tripped over the one flip flop. But Gary was able to grab a hold of Misty's right arm pulling her towards him with his left hand and wrapped his right hand around Misty's head as Gary and Misty both hit the carpet floor. Misty laying flat on her back but with Gary's hand cushion the back of her head as Gary is on all fours above Misty with his other hand pinning down Misty's right arm.

"Are you ok Misty?" Gary asked with a worry expression.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for catching me and preventing a head collision..." Misty thanked Gary as she saw his worried expression which she thought it was somewhat cute.

"No problem, as long as you're not hurt…" Gary's worried expression was gone within 5 seconds when he started to grinned when he asked Misty a question. "…You know what?

"Err…What?" Misty replied back wondering why Gary is grinning all of a sudden.

"I caught you, so I won…Now how about I get a prize or an award for winning and saving you from head damage?" Gary still on top of Misty, looking down, replied in a low husky tone. "Hmmm, I like our current position...Lets see, a kiss sounds reasonable…"

"Gary, how about not. So please get off on top of me or else." Misty swarmed a bit underneath.

"Or else…What?" Gary asked as he smirked and started to lean down in towards Misty trying to get a kiss but Gary stopped to look up when he heard a couple of people coming from the left side door talking. Misty took the opportunity to pushed Gary off of her with her free hand when the door shut after the couples walked through the doors. Gary and Misty were on their feet when the couples looked over to see if anyone else was in the theater with them. Gary and Misty went back to their seats after they retrieved Misty's flip flop as they over heard the couples saying something about 'them not being the only ones here'. Misty then hit Gary's left arm right when they sat down in their seats and raised her voice up enough just so Gary could hear and not the other couples ear range.

"You sleaze! Next time when I say get off, you get off!"

"Ow…You didn't have to hit me."

"I did say or else and now just watch the previews and don't talk to me." Misty said in an upset tone as she looked the opposite direction away from Gary and leaned on her left arm rest trying not to get close to Gary.

"Sorry, k? I'll behave. So don't be upset." Gary pleads.

"Uh huh, sure whatever." Misty still had her face facing away from Gary.

"Hey, really now, don't be upset. I'll let you slap me on the cheek if that makes you feel better…" Gary pointed at his face as Misty turn her head back to look back at Gary. "…Ok, Me think I'm ready…" Gary shut his eyes waiting for a slap on the cheek but ended up getting a flick on his nose.

"I don't know why but I'll let you sly with a flick on the nose. I'll feel a little bit better if we just start watching the remaining previews and I think our movie is going to start soon." Misty said to Gary before facing the screen.

"Ok." Gary said as he leaned his right arm behind the back of the chair on his right looking over at Misty and then straight at the screen ahead of him.

1:45 P.M. – End of the Movie

Gary and Misty walked out of the theater room into the hallway lobby. "Final Fantasy VII Advent Children was pretty good, wouldn't you say Gary?"

"Definitely, it was worth the price I paid. There were quite a few hot chicks in there; expressively the chick in the end, Aeris was really hot…" Gary said out loud as he caught Misty rolling her eyes. "…But not as hot compared to you that is." Gary grinned and touched Misty's cheek by using his just index finger making a 'tisst' sound.

"Please, give it a rest…" Misty walked ahead of Gary but then Gary caught up next to her. Misty then looked over at Gary. "…Anyways what _time is it_?"

Gary couldn't help to smile at Misty of her choice of words to ask the time. "It's about 1:45ish, so let's head back to Skippers."

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving…"

"Ha-ha, watch out, you don't want to sound like Ash now." Gary said laughing as Misty let out a giggle.

2:08 P.M. – Inside of Skippers Seafood Restaurant

Gary and Misty sat in a booth in the corner of the restaurant were it wasn't as crowd as up in the front. As the Waiter stood next to their booth with a note pad and pen ready in hand for the orders. Gary resting his chin on his left hand palm as he tapped the table with his right hand fingers looking at the back of the menu that covered Misty's face. As Gary and the Waiter waited on Misty who was still trying to decided which dish to order.

"Let's see, the Lobster Alfredo or Creamy Pasta with Shrimp…Hmmm, they both sound good."

"You've been going over those two choices for about 5 minutes now…" Gary said in annoyed tone as he looked over at the Waiter. "…You know what? She'll have the Lobster Alfredo."

Misty closed her menu to look at Gary. "What? Why did you order that for me? You know I can order for myself. What if I wanted the Creamy Pasta with Shrimp?"

"Well order that then!" Gary raised his voice at Misty.

"No it's alright; I'll just go with the Lobster Alfredo since you decided to order that for me." Misty said in an upset tone.

"Are you seriously upset at the fact that I ordered for you? Man, I just can't win can I? First you get upset at me for _not ordering_ for you at the movie theater and when I _do order_ for you, you still end up getting upset. What gives? "Gary asked out loud.

"There's a differences, at the movie theater I knew what I wanted since you asked me what I wanted to order. But right now, I was still deciding which dish that I wanted to order and I didn't asked you to order it either but you decided to ordered something that I wasn't sure what I wanted." Misty replied back loudly.

"So…Um…What will your guy's orders will be?" The Waiter asked as he looked around to notice a few heads has turned in their direction from the loud commotion between Gary and Misty.

"Geez, so complicated. I guess she'll have the…" Gary looked at Misty so she can tell the Waiter what she wanted.

Misty answered stubbornly and handed her menu to the Waiter. "I'll _have _the Lobster Alfredo."

'_My gawd she is so stubborn!' _ Gary trying calmly thought to himself.

The Waiter took the menu from Misty and then looked over at Gary. "And you Sir? You'll still have the same dish you ordered?"

"No, change my dish to the Creamy Pasta with Shrimp and could you also bring out an extra plate when you bring out the food? Thanks."

"Alright, I'll give this order to our Chef and hope to bring it out to you as soon as possible."

"Gary, why did you change your dish?" Misty asked when she looked over at Gary when the Waiter left their side.

"Well it's obvious that you wanted the Creamy Pasta with Shrimp after I order the other one for you but you didn't want to change it so I just changed mine to the Creamy Pasta with Shrimp that way you can at least have the two dish you couldn't chose between…" Gary looked away still a bit annoyed."…I'll just take whatever portion is left, k?" Gary then took a drink from his glass of water after he got done talking still looking away.

'_Geez, he's sure hell can be stubborn...But then again…' _"…You didn't have to change your order for me but thank you though."

Gary turn to look over at Misty "It's no problem, I've eaten here a tons of time. All of the dishes here is really good. You won't be disappointed…" Gary then rested his left elbow on the table so Gary can rest his chin in his palm and looked straight at Misty who was looking around the restaurant that had the inside design of a fishermen's ship. "…Hey Misty."

Misty turned back to look at Gary. "Hmmm?"

"A few quick questions I want to know. Didn't you say that you didn't want to date? So why you all are dressed up for a stranger for this 'blind date' that my Sis set up? Am I that bad to the point you would rather go on a blind date then with me when I asked you?"

"Err…Well…Didn't May tell you how and why I even agreed to the 'blind date?' She did mention about that Derek guy right?"

"Yeah, beside the whole story with that Derek guy who was trying to pick up on her, all my Sis said to me that did relate to the 'blind date' was 'I found the prefect girl for you' and told me to be ready to leave and meet up with you at 10 A.M. That's about it."

"Oh, hmmm…Where to start…I guess after how I dealt with Derek before he took off running, May never mention your name but said to me that I should go out with her brother because I was perfect for you. I refused but then I accidentally knocked the cup of juice she had in her hand and spilt all over one of Brock's new white gown designs she had on. Of course I was freaking out because I didn't have the money to pay for the damage. So May offered to pay for the damage as long as I went on one date with you just to out some sense in your head. For the dress up part, well I am on a date so why not dress up and look nice?"

"But for a stranger? Ash and I haven't seen you with your hair down or you without your glasses. Well maybe without your glasses once in awhile when you take it off for a few seconds and all. But still…"

"Well I forgot to pick up my glasses off the ground yesterday but May picked it up for me and she still has it. And I just decided to put my hair in a half ponytail style. Can we just drop the whole 'blind date' issue?"

"Not after you answered the last question about going on the 'blind date' then being on a date with me when I asked you." Gary said as he lean a little forward towards Misty placing both of his forearms on the table.

Misty leaned a little forward meeting Gary half way also placing her forearms on the table "Come on do you really need to ask? First off, you've been cracking those stupid perverted pick up lines since day 1 of our encounter. You're such a sleaze expressively when you are trying to make the moves on me when you know that I don't like it. I just don't know why and how I can deal with it and apparently thoughtfulness and chivalry isn't in your vocab. system. I can go on if you want to?" Misty smiled at Gary as she leaned back in the booth to rest on her back.

'_Damn this is going to be a lot harder than I though…Geez I never had to work so hard to get some action from a chick. Never alone a kiss, it's just a freaking kiss!' _"No, you don't need to. But remember you are on a date with The Great Gary Oak, you will have a good time one way or another." Gary smirked as he placed his thumb and index finger on his chin. As the Waiter came by placing down the pasta dishes they had order for lunch, along with an extra plate.

"Well, oh so Great Gary Oak, please do us a favor and restrain your ego from growing because it's going to take over our table booth to the point where we won't have room to place our food on."

Gary smiled and started to laugh. "Ha ha ha, ok I'll try. Now let's eat." _'Gotta change my tactics to make her fall for me…'_

3:14 P.M. - In Gary's Convertible Driving Down on 'Poke Road'

"So where are going now Gary?" Misty asked pushing her hair out of her face that was blowing in wind when Gary did a quick glace over at Misty.

"Do you want me to put the top over us?" Gary asked Misty but she shook her had 'no' as Gary then continued to talk. "Well, this road will take us to the mall and the Neko's Jewelers is after the mall. So we'll hit Neko's Jewelers first and then after that if you want we can hit the mall ok?"

"Yeah, sure and thanks for lunch Gary."

"No problem."

Gary drove passed by the mall and heading towards Neko's Jewelers still about a few miles away Gary saw a big sign on the side of the road with the words of 'Grand Opening for the Arcade Fun Center' with a small print of 'Today only 3pm-6pm free play, excluding crane/ticket machine. Take a right on Dex Rd.' Gary saw Dex Rd. and took a right turn down and headed straight ahead where Gary saw the 'Arcade Fun Center' sign from afar.

"Uh Gary, I know that I'm pointing out the obvious but that place says 'Arcade Fun Center' not 'Neko's Jewelers'. I thought we're going to the Neko's first?"

"Sorry, had to do a little detour. I saw their sign while driving, from 3pm to 6pm it's all free play for the arcade machine and it's only for today. Come on it'll be fun, they might have a game you'll like or so. Also just leave your purse in the car, less stuff to worry about accidentally leaving lying around when we play some games." Gary then parked his car in a spot near the entrance of the Arcade Fun Center, to see there was quite a crowd going on. Gary and Misty got out of the car and walked to the front entrance where they had crane machine lined up against the wall on both side of the doors. Before Gary and Misty walked through the doors, there was crane machine that caught his eyes.

"Wow this place is pretty big." Misty said as she looked around the arcade.

"Yeah is it…Well should we get started?" Gary asked Misty as she slowly nodded her head 'yes' before following Gary to whatever game they are going to play.

Gary and Misty ended up hogging a racing game, 'Initial D Arcade Stage'. Racing each other, race after race just to see who could win the most races as a crowd was formed around them. Some where there to cheer on Gary or for Misty and some where waiting a chance to play but those who wanted to play did not dare to ask Gary or Misty to get off since there was so much tension and bickering between them to the point of no return. Gary was ahead of Misty by 1 race until Misty tied up with him by winning the last race they just did. Misty got out of her seat as Gary yelled out to her.

"Hey, we gotta do another race because we can't leave this as a tied game Misty!"

"Gary, I'm not going race with you anymore! We've been on that game like about half an hour straight and we both agreed that was our last game, tied or not we aren't going to do another race. There are other people are waiting to play that game, now come on let's go find another game or so." This time Misty took the lead on trying to find a certain game. "Don't tell me, as big as this place is, they don't have my game?"

"What game are you looking for?" Gary asked trying to get an answer from Misty but she was busy looking around left to right.

"Ah' ha, I found it! It's this way Gary…" Misty pointed at the left side corner of the arcade and headed towards that direction as Gary followed. "…Do you like to dance Gary?"

"Yeah, I go clubbing time to time. Why do you ask?" Gary asked with an eyebrow raised, still following Misty.

"Because we're going to play Dance Dance Revolution Extreme!" Misty yelled out excitedly and pulled Gary on the vacant dance pad when they made it to the DDR machine.

"You're not serious are you? I can do dancing in the clubs but I don't do the DDR machine. Sorry Misty but I'm going to have to pass."

"Fine, I really don't want to waste my time bickering with you when I can be dancing so can you hold my jacket?" Misty took off her white half crop jean jacket to revealed Misty's straps where thin white laces and handed the little jacket to Gary when he stepped off of the dance pad. Misty started off with 'BUTTERFLY' on singles as her warm up on heavy mode (5steps). As Misty was dancing on heavy mode, Gary noticed that Misty drew in a crowd around the DDR machine when the area itself was just vacant about 20 seconds ago. Gary watched Misty danced away on the dance pad as he over heard some kids and adults saying something like 'That girls pretty good, Wow, Cool, etc.' Gary noticed that Misty's knee length dress kept on flying up showing off her legs and thighs, every time she did a little jump. Gary wasn't going to compliant nor do anything about it until he heard a few guys saying something like 'Check out the legs on that chick. Hope we get more then only her leg shots.' After hearing that from the guys, Gary took off his thin black jacket and stepped on the dance pad when Misty got done with her second song 'HYSTERIA' heavy mode (8steps) and tying his jacket around her waist.

"Gary, why are you tying your jacket around my waist?"

"Because those guys over there are hoping for you to show off more then just your legs since you're jumping around in your short dress and all. Now you can continue dancing without worrying your dress flipping. And you're doing great." Gary whispered in Misty's ears as Misty shook her head and let out a small laugh at Gary on how he's all trying to be cautious when he's just like those guys that he mention. Gary turned around to look over in the directions of the few guys as Gary smirked and shook his head and then cracked his knuckles. As the three guys realize the 'current status' of the Misty when they saw Gary's action. About 5 more songs were played/danced by Misty and Gary not sure when Misty was going to be done. Gary decided to take the opportunity to take off.

"Hey Misty, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I won't be long, so stay here and play as long as you want. Just don't leave this area to go around looking for me." Gary took off through the crowd before letting Misty to even reply back.

About 20 minutes has passed as Misty and a few other people were taking turns to play DDR or Misty teaching the little ones how to play. It wasn't as crowd as before when Misty started but quite a lot of people that was still around told her that she was pretty awesome on the DDR machine. Misty before taking a seat on a near by bench Misty thanked the people who complimented her. After taking a seat, Misty looked down at Gary's jacket that's still wrapped around her waist and started to wonder what's taking him so long to return.

'_Where in the hell is he? He said that he had to go the bathroom, but that was like what? 20 minutes ago?'_ Misty train of thoughts was interrupted by a rude comment in a male's voice.

"Fancy meeting you here, Rabid Bitch."

Misty looked up to see the one person she didn't expect to run into again. _'…Great…Derek…'  
_

* * *

A/N: (6/23/06) Arg, would have ch.10 up on wed. but the site wouldn't let me upload. Sorry for the extra wait and wow, this 'date' is a lot longer than I planned it to be, sorry I had to cut it off somewhere. Next chap will probably as long as, so yeah probably a little bonding or so, I don't know we'll see. 

Heads up on a few things,

-Side project, another Egoshippy One-shot Songfic 'Where'd You Go' by Fort Minor. Will be posted sometime in early July, whenever I get it done that it…If not, you'll see Ch.11 updated first then.

-Summer is here and that means full-time plus overtime hours for me at work. So I won't have that much free time to work on my chaps but I'll try to get them done and up when I do get the chance.

-For updates days, I'll being updating for sure on any of these days, Monday-Thursday. Fri, Sat, & Sun are usually my busy-busy days so there probably won't be any updates on those days.

Woo Hoo! Thanks again to all those who left reviews and hope to hear a review from you guys again like always :D Catch all of you guys later, Ta-Ta!

Lili Neko


	11. Ending It With Mr Chivalry?

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.**

**Warning: Minor swearwords**

**A/N: There are no 'Real Pokemon' in this fic. They are just anime drawing creatures like in our world, if you know what I mean. **

**Sorry, M-Girl, I took my time but ch.11 is now up…So hopefully we'll be able to see the next couple of chapters of ya story XD Even if they're short, ya gotta catch up! --Hearts-Hearts-- **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 17

Gary- 18

May- 21

Prof. Oak- … (we'll leave that blank)

"..." Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 11: …Ending With Mr. Chivalry?

10 Minutes After the 'Bathroom Trip' – Outside in Front at the Crane Machine

"Damn it, why can't I get that one?" Gary murmured under his breathe since there where little kids around. Gary inserted another dollar into the crane machine to try two more times. Gary failed two more times making that a total of 6 loses, following after the 4 attempts from before.

"You suck Mister." A little boy about 7 or 8 on a stool off to the side said to Gary when the claw missed the blue plushy creature after tapping a pink plushy.

Gary looked over to the little boy with short spiked light brown hair. "Do you think you could do better little kid?" Gary said in an annoyed tone towards the little boy.

"Yeah." The little boy said with convincing smile.

"Oh really?" _'Why am I arguing with a little kid?'_

"Really and in two tries." The little boy put up two fingers and grinned at Gary.

"Whatever kid." Gary said as he raffled the little boy's hair.

"I can too! I'll show you." The little boy said.

Gary chuckled and stepped off to the side. "Go right ahead."

The little boy stepped in front of the machine with the step stool and inserted a dollar for two plays. The first try, the little boy angled the claw to get a hold of the pink plushy to get it out of the way of the blue plushy. And for the second try, the little boy angled the claw right above the blue plushy, getting a hold of the blue plushy that Gary had been trying to get a hold of. After the claw dropped the blue plushy to the bottom with the pink plushy, the little boy grabbed the two plushies and smile at Gary when he turned around to face him.

"See I told you. You were way too occupied with this blue plushy…" the little boy shook the blue plushy in his right hand. "…To even bother to realized that you need to get this one out of the way." Then the little boy shook the pink plushy that was in his left hand and smiled at Gary. While Gary just glared at the little boy realizing that he was right.

"Why you little rascal, couldn't you have told me that? I've been trying to get that one for the last 6 tries!"

"Why? Don't you think you have enough plushies already? You have a bag full." The little boy said and pointed at Gary's bag.

"Well all of these are going to be a surprise gifts and the 2 for 1 plushy you have is the one that she'll like the most." Gary squatted down to be at the same height as the little boy.

"Oh so this is for your girlfriend?" The little boy asked looking straight at Gary.

"Short of..."

"20 dollars." The little boy said as he stuffed the blue plushy under his left arm along with the pink plushy and then held out his right hand.

"What?" Gary gave the little boy a weird look.

"20 dollars for the blue plushy, you did say you wanted it and since I got it with my dollar. I am willing to sell it to you, so take it or leave it Mister."

'_I can't believe this, I just got told by this little rascal.' _Gary putted out his wallet and grabbed a 20 dollar bill handing it to the little boy." Fine here's a 20 dollar bill. Now can I have what I paid for?" Gary held out his hand as the little boy handed the blue plushy to him.

"Nice doing business with you Mister." The little boy thanked Gary and took off running to a little redhead with short hair, handing her the pink plushy. Gary stood up from his squatting position and watched from afar seeing the little redhead accepting the plushy with a big smile as the little brunette boy kissed her on the cheek but received a push to the ground. Gary couldn't help to laugh out loud and shaking his head back and forth before turning to head to his car.

"Ha ha, can't blame him for trying." Gary made it to his car but opened the passenger side door to pour all the plushies over the seat out from the bag. Gary still had a hold of the blue plushy in his hand and decided to put that one in the glove department. Gary then shut the door and looked at his watch to realize that he has been gone for about 20 minutes to the 'bathroom.' Gary then headed back inside the arcade leaving Misty's white jacket in the car.

Meanwhile Back Inside – At the Corner of the Arcade by the DDR Machine

Misty looked up to see Derek standing in front of her with an unopened pop bottle in one of his hand. Misty got off from the bench and stood a few feet away from Derek. "What do you want?"

"Tch. Don't think you're gonna get away that easily from that stunt you did yesterday. Embarrassing me in front of that hot chick yesterday and ruining my name brand clothing. So I want you to pay up for the damages." Derek said as he stood in front of Misty.

"Excuse me? As if I'm going to pay for your stupidity. You let yourself wide open yesterday and thinking you could get away with it? Not all girls fall for hotheads like you, so I just figured you needed to cool down." Misty said as she crossed her arms.

Derek took a few steps towards Misty, untwisting the bottle cap "Hothead, eh? I guess two can play this game. It's a shame that you have a nice _dry _dress on…" Derek raised the pop over Misty's head about to pour it all over her. But before Misty could step back a few steps away from Derek, the bottle of pop was taken out from Derek hand from behind him. Derek turned around to see a guy about his height drinking the pop like it was his own. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Gary pulled the soda pop bottle away from his mouth and replied back. "Gary Oak and you should know the 'Oak's' name. But who the hell do you think you are about to pour this soda pop over my _girl_?"

Misty interrupted. "Correction, 'over my _friend_' remembers we're just on a date, so it doesn't mean that I'm your _girl_."

Gary looked straight over at Misty with a sweat drop. _'Is she really correcting me at a time like this?'_ "Fine, my _friend._" Gary pointed at Misty as Derek turned his head to the side to look over at her.

"Well your _friend_ over there ruined my clothes by pouring juice all over me when I was picking up on a hot chick yesterday." Right when Derek got done talking, Gary poured the remaining soda pop on Derek's shirt.

"Serves you right and next time don't be picking up on my Sis."

"What the fuck? You little—" Derek grabbed a hold of Gary's shirt with his left hand as he raised his right hand in a fist form. Misty trying to avoid any physical fight, ran up behind Derek grabbing a hold of his right arm before he could hit Gary. Derek saw Misty out the corner of his eye and swung his arm hard enough to send her to hitting the bench near by. After seeing Misty being toss to the side hitting the bench, Gary landed a nice blow to Derek's face when Derek let down his guard but still had a good grip on Gary's shirt. Not moments later Officer Jenny came to the scene to see Misty on the floor near an empty soda pop bottle by a puddle of soda which Derek was standing on. Derek had both his hands on Gary's shirt as Gary stood holding onto both of Derek's wrist.

"Break it up! What seems to be all the commotion here?" Officer Jenny asked out loud as Gary and Derek let go of their grips on each other. Then a whole bunch of kids that Misty was playing DDR with went up to Officer Jenny to tattle.

"Officer, Officer! It's that guy's fault." A little boy said and pointed at Derek as a few other kids pointed too. "…That guy started it. We were all playing with Misty." Then the little boy pointed at Misty who was still on the floor but got onto her feet a few seconds later. Officer Jenny's looked over at one of the little girls around her when the girl tugged Officer Jenny to get her attention.

"Then Misty went over to that bench over there to take a break and he came up to her and called her a _bad_ name and he was about to pour the soda pop all over her but it ended up on him. He's so mean, he tossed Misty to the floor and she hit her back on the bench. But then this guy…" The little girl pointed at Gary. "…He came to rescue his girlfriend from that big meanie but then he grabbed a hold of that nice guy's shirt and I think he punched the nice guy too."

Derek getting irritated by the little kids tattles and the fact that they left out and adding a lot of the other stuff. Derek made a big mistake at losing his temper at the little kids in front of Officer Jenny. "That's not the whole truth you little shi—"

"That's it, I've heard enough Derek. I had it with you causing trouble where ever you go…" Office Jenny yelling at Derek as he tried to speak up but couldn't get a word in. "…Don't even bother trying to explain yourself Derek, with the record we have on you and how these little kids are telling me what they saw and you calling them something they shouldn't being hearing, that is unacceptable. You are coming with me to the station, hands behind your back." Officer Jenny cuffed Derek and escorted him out of the arcade place.

Gary walked over to Misty as he was about to ask if she was alright but was pushed out of the way by all the other little kids as they all yelled out at once. "Misty! Misty! Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks to you little ones sending that bad guy away." Misty said with a smile.

"Well, we didn't do much but tattle. We want to be able to do what your boyfriend did! Standing up to that guy and punched him in the face. That was awesome!" One of the boys said to Misty and Gary, punching the air and whiles all the other boys were yelling and jumping in excitement.

"Hey now, violence doesn't solve everything. Too much violence can lead to be taken away like that bad Derek. So when you grow up to be a little older, remember to behave yourselves and stay out of trouble." Misty said with a wink to all the little boys and girls.

"Aw ok…"

'That's good to hear. Well kids it was fun playing DDR with all of you but we're going to head out now." Misty said to all the little boys and girls all around her and Gary. Misty then looked over to Gary when she heard a few comments coming from two little girls that were tugging at his shirt.

"Hey Mister, you can rescue me anytime." A black haired girl said to Gary as he looked down at her and then looked over to the other girl with blond hair that blurted out a question.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" The blond asked as Gary was trying to figure out a way to gently refuse with a discomfort expression on his face.

Misty couldn't help to let out a giggle after seeing the look on Gary's face. Misty went over and petted the two little girls head as they both looked up at her when Misty spoke up from behind them. "I'm sorry little cuties but you cuties shouldn't fall for him."

"Why Misty?" The blond haired girl asked.

"Because…" Misty paused trying to find the suitable answer.

"Because Why?" The blond haired girl asked again.

"He's…" Misty still tried to think up an answer.

"Because he's your boyfriend, right?" The blacked haired girl interrupted with a big smile on her face looking up at Misty as Gary let out a quiet laugh causing the black haired girl to look over at Gary and giving him a thumb up. But then both girls looked back at Misty when she spoke up.

"Let's just say he's too old for you two cuties. Just grow up a little more and then you will find your perfect guy…" Misty kneeled down to the two little girl's height and whispered to the both of them after Misty motion them to her. "…Beside this one with me and he isn't that 'perfect' so it would be a bad idea to want him as your boyfriend. Just leave this big boy for me to deal with ok cuties?" Misty winked and smiles as both girls smiled back and nodded. Misty got up still looking down at the two girls. "Now we got to head out now, bye-bye!" Misty waved to all the little kids and grabbed a hold of Gary's hand and dragged him out of that section of the arcade.

"Haha, even those little kids thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend, my _friend_." Gary said to Misty as he was still being dragged around.

"Yeah whatever Gary, there just little kids…" Misty said as she let go of Gary's hand and stop to turn around to face Gary. "…But thank you for dealing with that creep."

"No problem, it wasn't something I couldn't handle. Besides hitting on my Sis is one thing that I can let go of since she is a good looking so I'm not to surprise on guys that always hit on her. But messing with my date is just crossing the line. I wasn't going to let him get away hurting you like that. So that guy deserved a punch in the face…" Gary said as he looked away from Misty's face.

"Thanks again…" Misty said as she turned around to look all over the area. "…So do you still want to play some more games or something Gary?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know? We've played most of the games already. We can head out? Unless there's something you want to play."

Gary looked at his watch and back at Misty. "Nah, if you want to head out we'll head out. Let's head to Neko's Jewelers, I think they're going to be closed at six and it's a little pass five."

"Ok, let's getting going than."

Outside – Standing Next to the Car on the Passenger Side

"Can I turn around now because I don't know why you have me facing this way when we got to the car. Is there something you don't want me to see in the passenger seat?" Misty said while having her arms crossed.

"Would you just hold your horses? I'm just setting up. I'm almost done…" Gary said from inside of the car from the passenger side door. Gary started up his car so he could put the top down and tried hard not to knock over the plushies when he pulled out leaving the door still wide open. "…Ok, now you can turn." Gary said as he stepped off to the side and watched Misty turning around to catch the surprised expression her face when she saw about 10 Water Pokemon plushies in the passenger side seat. Misty was speechless for a few second while looking at Gary and then back at the plushies and then Misty jumped for excitement.

"Oh my! They are sooo cuuute! There's so many of them!" Misty then grabbed a hold of a few of the Water Pokemon plushies. "Look an Azurill and a Poliwag! Oh what a cuuute Horsea!" Misty yelled out excitedly as she turned to the side to look over at Gary with the plushies in her arms. "When did you get these Gary?"

"Well while you were playing DDR, I told you that I was going to the 'bathroom' as my cover up story so I could go the crane machine. I saw a crane machine with just Pokemon plushies in it when we walked by the first time heading into the arcade center. I got most of the one that I could get…" Gary paused as he looked at Misty with a smile on her face. "Do you like them?"

"Are you kidding? I love them…Thank you…" Misty said quietly hugging the plushies close to her chest. As Misty let out cute small smile with a little blush that made her look like an innocence little girl which made Gary loose his cool a bit.

"Err…Yeah…No problem…." Gary ran his hand through his hair, smiled and looked away. _'God Damn, why do you have to be so cute looking right now? I just want to jump you!' _Gary then looked back at Misty who was still smiling but is looking at all the other plushies on the seat. "…Ahem, so let's, um, toss all those plushies in the back seat."

Misty looked over at Gary. "Ok…" Misty then looked back at the plushies. "…So did you spend a lot to get all of these plushies?" Misty asked as she tossed the three plushies she already had in her arms. Misty then grabbed one plushy at a time to see what Water Pokemon plushies Gary had got for her before tossing it in the back seat.

"No, it was about 8 dollars all together. They were only .50 cent per play so it's no big deal. Seeing that cute smile of yours is worth it." Gary said with a wink getting back to his usual self.

"Thanks, they are all cute—" Misty got interrupted by Gary's question.

"Hey can you get your purse out?"

"Why?"

"Because."

Misty hesitates at first but then reached to open the glove department to her surprise there was a Baby Tentacool on top of a Tentacruel plushy. Misty grabbed out the plushy and yelled out excitedly. "Gary, this is the cutest one!"

To Gary surprise, he received a tight hug from Misty after she had thanked him again. Gary took the opportunity to hug back without getting yelled at or smacked for. _'Damn her body feels nice…'_

"Gary, you can let go now. We should get going now." Misty said with a smile.

"Damn, I guess I have to." Gary let go of Misty as she slipped into the car and Gary shut her door. Gary then got into the car when he made it around to the driver side and buckled up. Before pulling out and heading towards the nearest exit, Gary looked over at Misty to see that she was smiling and playing with her Tentacool/Tentacruel plushy. _'She such a little kid when it comes to those creatures.'_

5:25 P.M. – Inside of Neko's Jewelers 

Gary and Misty both spilt up once they both were in the store as Gary went up to the owner and handed him the slip to pick up May's necklace. As Misty went around the store doing quick glances at all the jewelries in the cases but there was a case with all sorts of misc. charm necklaces. There was a charm necklace that caught Misty's eyes that made her went up to the case and took a nice long look inside of the glass case.

"That's the most unique charm I've ever seen—"

"Which one are you looking at Misty?" Misty jumped when Gary asked from behind as she turned to face him.

"You scared me; did you already get the necklace?"

"No, not yet. It's in the back so the owner went to go get it. So which is the unique one you were talking about?" Gary asked as Misty turned around facing the case again.

"Oh, um that one…" Misty pointed at a Yin Yang charm necklace in the middle of the showcase. "…Look how the Yin is all pearl and the Yang is onyx black but the unique thing about it, it's all marble looking and you can see the hint of sapphire at certain angles in the Yin and the Yang side." Misty said as she still looked at the charm as Gary went right up behind her to look over her shoulder to look at the Yin Yang charm.

"So you like the Yin and Yang symbol? Cool, I also like the Yin and Yang symbol. I use to have a yellow and green Yin Yang necklace but I lost it when I was younger. But I gotta admit that one in the showcase pretty cool looking. I like the whole 'dark and light' side to the Yin and Yang, wouldn't you agree?" Gary asked as he went off the side and lean both his forearms on the showcase, looking over at Misty.

"Yeah, I found it interesting with the meaning behind the Yin and Yang. How Yin is the moon, the night, and the dark. Then the Yang is the sun, the day, and the light but yet their color symbol is the opposite of what it means. I guess opposite attracts and Yin and Yang just works in its weird way. But you know the Yin and Yang also remind me on how everyone has a good light side but also a bad dark side inside of them…You know?" Misty said sincere to Gary while still looking at the Yin Yang charm.

As Gary felt like an arrow has nailed him through the chest after Misty's last sentence. "Err…Yea—"

"Mr. Oak here is your sister's necklace." The owner said from behind the counter handing a jewelry box to Gary as the owner caught Misty still eyeing a charm necklace in the showcase. "Is there something you'll like to see Miss?" The owner said with a smile when Misty looked up at him.

"Um, I guess…Could I see that Yin Yang necklace?"

"Oh are you planning to get that for you and your boyfriend?"

"Huh? Wha? Um no…And I only see one Yin Yang charm on the necklace chain. So what do you mean by that?" Misty asked as she had her finger pointed at 'one' Yin Yang necklace.

"Oh this one is actually a couple set. Its two charms on one chain, the Yin and the Yang. You two should get it; it could be your guy's symbol of being together. Like the Yin can't live with out its Yang and as the same with the Yang, it can't live without its Yin. Even though the Yin and Yang are the opposite of each other and have their differences it still has a strong supportive bond between them much like in a relationship." The owner said with a smile while pulling out the Yin Yang charm set.

"Oh…But we're not a couple." Misty said as she shook her head and gestured her finger back and forth at Gary and then back to herself but still had her eyes at the owner.

"Oh, I'm sorry to assume that but you guys walked in close together and the both of you look like a couple. But I guess you can still wear it as 'one' since it will still look likes a one charm necklace." The owner said as he handed the Yin Yang necklace towards Misty.

"Yeah…" Misty grabbed a hold of the necklace and then looked at the price tag. "…Wow a thousand?"

"Yeah, all the jewelry here is all hand made with rare stones and materials. The Yin is made by white pearl and the Yang is made out of black onyx with sapphire mixed and blended in it. That's why you can see the hint of the sapphire marble sparkles. It's worth the price because there isn't another one like it since its hand made." The owner said as he watched Misty taking one last look at it before handing it back to him.

"Sorry, probably not today. I don't have that kind of money…"

"Misty if you want it, I'll get it for you." Gary said to Misty as she turned her head to look over at him.

"I like it and all but I do not want you to buy that for me. Its a thousand dollar and I don't want to _owe_ you anything for future references. Thanks, its ok if I don't get it, beside its a couple set anyways. So let's just forget about it and head out now?"

"Ok, if that's what you want." Gary said to Misty as both of them bid 'good bye' to the owner and headed out the door towards the convertible. "Do you still want to head towards the mall?"

"Yeah, I want to look for a new swimsuit since my sisters are going to have a pool installe—Oh crap! I haven't call in all day." Misty yelled as she looked around for a phone.

"Here, use my cell." Gary handed Misty his cell as she grabbed a hold of it and dialed her house number. Misty waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Lily, hey it's me Misty."

"Hey Baby Sis."

"Hey, I'm calling in to let you know that I'm still out and about hanging with the girl you saw this morning from your work, May. So I'll be home later."

"Ok but what about dinner?" Lily asked.

"Um, I'm not sure of the moment so I'll call later to confirm on that Ok? Alright bye-bye."

"Ok, bye Baby Sis." Lily replied back and hung up the phone.

"Thanks Gary." Misty said as she handed back the cell to Gary.

"Why did you tell your sister that you were hanging out with my Sis, instead of me?" Gary asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because I told her that I wasn't seeing you at all today and sure hell I wasn't going to mention about me being on a date…" Misty paused a bit as she and Gary entered into the convertible. "…There are just a lot of things I don't talk about with my sisters…I'm just not as close as they are with each other…" Misty said quietly as she looked down at her Tentacool/Tentacruel plushy that is now in her lap. Gary felt the gloomy atmosphere coming from Misty in the car as he tried to think of something to change the subject.

"Hey how about after we go get your swimsuit, let's go back to my place. We have a big pool there if you want to swim that is."

"I would like that. I haven't been in a pool to swim in so long now." Misty gave Gary a small smile.

Mall Parking Lot

After parking in the closest parking spot that Gary could find near the Mall entrance, Gary told Misty to stay put in her seat when he got out of his car. Gary walked around to her side and opened the door for her. Misty smiled as she stepped out of the car and followed Gary after shutting her door. Gary and Misty entered into the mall and headed towards a store with just swimsuit since that's what Misty wanted to come for. It only took Misty about 20 minutes to find a red bikini top with a matching bottom that she was satisfied with. It had a strawberry charm on both of the straps and a strawberry charm on each side of the bottoms. Gary and Misty left the mall after purchasing the swimsuit and after getting ice cream for a snack before heading over to Gary's mansion.

6:48 P.M. – Driving up on the Oak's Driveway

"This is the first time you'll see the inside of my place. I'll give you a tour before we go jumping into the pool." Gary said as he put his car into 'park' and walked out over to Misty side to open the door for her.

"Sounds good to me." Misty replied back as she grabbed her purse, her bag with the swimsuit and the Tentacool/Tentacruel plushy.

"Heh, you're such a little kid, do you have to take that jelly creature thing in with you?" Gary said with a little smile as he shook his head back and forth.

"So what if I am? This plushy is sooo cute and I love it!" Misty hugged the plushy tight to her body as she followed right behind Gary to the front door.

"Good then spending 26 dollar and getting frustrated on that _one_ wasn't a waste of time…." Gary said under his breathe before opening the door.

"What? Gary I thought you said that you only spent about 8 dollars?" Misty asked from behind while looking at her plushy in her hand as Gary turned around to face Misty.

"I did the other ones that are in the car. They were about 8 dollars all together but the one you have in your hand I had to pay a little rascal 20 dollars. First I spent 6 dollars on trying to get it and then the little rascal told me that I sucked and then I told him if he could do any better then go for it. So what end up happening? He ended up getting that plushy in two tries and you know what else he told me? 'Take it or leave it' for 20 dollars for it because he knew that I wanted…Geez so embarrassing that I was told by a little 7 year old rascal." Gary then turned around and opened the door as he heard Misty let out a small laugh but thanked him as the both of them walked into the mansion.

Gary gave Misty the grand tour of the Oak's Mansion, leaving the kitchen and dining room for last since the pool is by the kitchen sliding door. "And here's our kitchen…" Gary showed Misty around the kitchen as he led her to the sliding door. "…And if you look through these doors you can see our pool…" Gary pointed but also paused as his face expression dropped. "…Being cleaned out as of right now…" Gary still was pointing at the pool with the hired service men cleaning out the pool. "…Damn sorry Misty, no swimming today…But my sheets are blue, if you know what I mean." Gary said with a sheepish grin as he received a slap on his arm.

"Geez Gary, you know what? You were doing so well on not cracking any of those perverted jokes of yours. I didn't think I would have to hear another one, so I'm to save myself the trouble of hearing another pervert joke, I'm leaving." Misty was about to turn around by was stop by Gary when he got a hold of her hand.

"Hey, sorry but I couldn't help it. Don't leave yet and beside I'm your ride." Gary said as he tightens his grip on a hold of Misty's hand.

"I can walk." Misty pulled her hand out from Gary's grip and then quickly turning around bumping into a body.

"My, my, this is a first, my grandson apologizing and asking the cute girl not to leave. What is your name?" Prof. Oak asked as he's looking down at Misty.

"Misty." Misty answered as she bowed in front of Prof. Oak.

'_So this is the Misty he's been talking about.' "_I'm Samuel Oak, you can call me Prof. Oak. Nice to meet you and welcome to our place…" Prof. Oak smiled at Misty and notices the Pokemon plushy in her hand. "…I notice that you have a Pokemon plushy, are you into those Pokemon creatures?"

"Yes I am and I notice that you have a lot of the Oak-Tajiri Pokemon merchandise and collections around your house. You like them too huh? I like all the water ones but I have to say my favorite one is the Tentacruel." Misty said with a smile.

"Um I really don't have a favorite but do you like the pink creature named Jigglypuff?"

"Jigglypuff is so cute looking! I guess I have to say that Jigglypuff is one of the exemption creatures that aren't a water element that I like. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh I have something you'll like but I have to make some adjustment before giving it to you. So how about staying for dinner?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Um ok, I'll just have to call my sisters and let them know than."

"Ok you're our guest tonight. Let's see…Gary go cook something for dinner tonight." Prof. Oak volunteered Gary who has been quiet.

"What? You know I can't cook that well." Gary raised his voice at Prof. Oak.

"Well it's a lot better than my cooking. Unless you guys want a lean mean ham sandwich, because I can make that sandwich pretty well." Prof. Oak offered.

"No thanks Gramps, we'll just order take out."

"Again?" Prof. Oak let out a disappointed sigh as he was about to continue to speak up, but Misty joined in the conversation.

"If you want, I can make dinner?" Misty offered as both Oaks looked at her.

"Really? That would be great!" Prof. Oak gave Misty a big hug. "Oh my, you're the best girl Gary has ever brought over. Make anything you can find in the kitchen…We haven't gone shopping yet so—" Prof. Oak stopped talking when Misty was pulled out from his embrace by Gary.

"You're not going to cook, I didn't bring you here to cook for us and beside we're supposed to be doing something fun on our date. Isn't it weird or awkward to you that you are cooking for someone else's family on a date?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's ok, I do it all the time back at Cerulean for my best friend and his little sister since his mom was always working and he didn't know how to cook that well either. Beside we can't leave your grandpa hungry and—"

"Fine, do whatever you want! Call me when the food is done over the intercom. I'll be in my room since cooking really isn't fun…Especially when we're supposed to do something else on our date…" Gary said the last sentence quietly as he walked out of the kitchen a little annoyed and upset heading towards his room, leaving Prof. Oak and Misty a little awkward feeling around them because of Gary.

"Well I have to head back to my lab to finish my project sample. I should be done in awhile so just have Gary call me when the food is ready." Prof. Oak said as he walked out of the kitchen the opposite direction from Gary's, leaving Misty by herself in the kitchen.

After about 10 minutes of searching the fridge and cupboards, Misty came up with stir fry veggie yakisoba to make for dinner. Misty pulled out all the veggie, sauces, all the rest of the ingredients, pots, pans and all the other cooking utensils to make the yakisoba. Misty found a white apron with 'Kiss the Cook' on the front of it. _'Geez, I can guess who picked this apron out.' _Misty then just shook her head as she place tied the apron on her and redo her half tied ponytail into a high full ponytail. Misty then started on cutting up the veggies as she sang a soft slow song to herself. "Whenever sang my songs - On the stage, on my own - Whenever said my words -Wishing they would be heard - I saw you smiling at me - Was it real or just my fantasy?"

"You have a nice singing voice Misty." Gary said from behind which cause Misty to jump in surprise and stopped singing.

"Gary, don't sneak up on me like that! What are you doing back out here? I haven't even gotten done preparing the food yet. So don't worry I will call you when dinner is done." Misty said when she turned around to face Gary.

"Well I decided that I'm going to help you with dinner. I'll help you prepare whatever you need to prepared." Gary offered as he and Misty didn't notice Prof. Oak was standing in the hallway smiling at them from afar.

"Thanks but I'm not sure what you can do right now—" Misty was cut off by a kiss on the cheek by Gary causing Misty to be startle at first not sure what to do or say but not moments later Misty raised her voice at Gary. "Gary, why did you kiss me on the cheek! That isn't going to help prepared anything!"

"Ha ha ha, hey I was doing what the apron said since you said you didn't know what you wanted me to do yet." Gary said as he raised both his hands in defense.

"Oh you think you're so smart don't you?"

"What can I say? I don't want to braaagg—" Gary dragged his last word out due to Misty pushing him away.

"Gawd, sometimes I just don't know how I can deal with you!" Misty then turned around and continued to cut the veggies in an aggressive manner. _'Arg, he thinks he's so sly—' _"Ouch!" Misty yelled out as she snipped a little cut on her left index finger. Gary from behind grabbed her left hand and wrapped a napkin that was near by, around her finger tip that was bleeding a bit.

"Hold on to this while I go get you a band aid." Misty held onto the napkin as Gary walked to the other side of the kitchen and pulled out a band aid out from a drawer. Gary then came back grabbing a hold of Misty's hand to place the band aid around her finger tip. Before letting go of Misty's hand, Gary kissed over the band aid part. "It shouldn't hurt anymore since I kissed it and made it all better…" Gary smiled and winked at Misty as she just turned her head off to the side and thanked him quietly. "…Now go do something else that doesn't involved a knife that you'll end up cutting yourself again…Unless you want me to kiss your boo-boos again because I'll gladly let you cut your lips." Gary ran his fingers across Misty's lips when she looked up back at him when she heard his comment. Misty glared at Gary as she smacked his hand away from her face.

"I rather cut yours." Misty still had her glared at Gary.

"Well, I'll let you as long as you kiss it and make it all better." Gary let out a smile as Misty realized that she walked into that one. Misty then finally gave up and turned around heading over to the stove.

"Just cut up the rest of the veggies." Misty said from the other side of the kitchen.

"Ha-ha, yes Me Lady!" Gary said as he started cutting up the remaining veggies.

Gary and Misty still haven't notice that Prof. Oak was still watching them from the hallway. Prof. Oak couldn't help to let out a small chuckle at what he has seen in the kitchen between the two quarrelling teens. "It's not good to spy on people but aren't those two great and cute together?" A voice asked quietly from behind Prof. Oak as he turned around to see May.

"May, about when did you get home and how long where you standing behind me?" Prof. Oak whispered.

"Oh about when Gary got his hand smacked…She's a feisty one isn't she, grandpa?" May asks quietly.

"Yeah, doesn't she remind you of a certain someone?"

"Yeah, she's just like mom." May said as looked at Gary and Misty in the kitchen.

"And Gary's just like how your dad was before he met your mom." Prof. Oak also was looking at Gary and Misty.

"Are you seeing a pattern, grandpa?" May asked her grandpa with a smile.

"Yeah, she might be the one that will turn his world upside down." Prof. Oak said with a bigger smile.

10:09 P.M. – In the Dining Room, Right After Being Done with Dinner

"I'll grab the dishes. Thanks for making dinner Misty." May said as grabbed all the dishes off of the table in a stack.

"Yes, thank you. I haven't had a nice cooked meal in so long. Since May has been gone lately, she hasn't been able to cook for me." Prof. Oak pouted.

"I'm sorry, but grandpa I usually have stuff planned after work." May yelled from the kitchen sink

"Ha-ha don't mind me May, I'm just an old man complaining. Anyways Misty here…" Prof. Oak pulled out a box from underneath his chair. "…You can have this." Prof. Oak then handed Misty the box across the table.

"Oh thank you." Misty grabbed a hold of the box and opened it to see a pink shaped Jigglypuff clock that plays the Jigglypuff melody and as for the alarm sound it shouts 'Jiggly'. "Wow, I don't know how you got one of these but the Pokemon alarm clocks aren't suppose to be in the catalog or the market for about another month…" Misty looked at the bottom of the Jiggypuff clock to see the 'Oak-Tajiri' label. "…Are you sure that I can have this? Half of the Oak-Tajiri merchandises are expensive—" Misty stopped talking when she heard Gary started laughing as she looked over at him. "What are you laughing about Gary?"

" For how smart you are, I'm surprised you haven't put two and two together…" Gary said leaning in the back of his chair while still looking at Misty. "Oak-Tajiri Productions is my grandpas and his half brother, Satoshi Tajiri creation. Both between those two, Tajiri's the artist that came up with all those drawing of those creatures and then my Gramps over here made all sorts of the merchandise and gadgets and any other stuff using the Pokemon design."

"Wha?" Misty gave Gary a surprised look and then looked over at Prof. Oak. "Is he being serious?"

"Yeah, it's all true. My brother and I are the ones that came up with the whole 'Pokemon' collections. Right now Tajiri is somewhere traveling around the world trying to come up with more Pokemon creature design and then he sends the drawing to me so I can come up with new merchandise for the market." Prof. Oak said with a gentle smile.

"Oh, wow…But even so, I don't think I can take this Jigglypuff clock. Knowing the fact it's an expensive gadget." Misty said as she closed the box with the Jigglypuff in it. Misty held the box across the table towards Prof. Oak.

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as a 'thank you gift' for cooking dinner tonight." Prof. Oak said as pushed back the gift towards Misty.

"Ok, thank you." Misty placed the box next to her in chair with her other belongings as everyone looked over towards the kitchen sink when May spoke up.

"Grandpa, I'm going to go out tomorrow after work so I won't be home until later. So I won't be able to cook dinner."

Prof. Oak let out a heavy sad sigh. "Ok…I'll just do take out or make myself a sandwich again or something…." Prof. Oak yelled back to May as he got up from the table.

"…Um, Prof. Oak, I'm free tomorrow night so if you want I can cook another meal for you again." Misty offered.

"Really? That would be great if you don't mind! Make whatever you want I don't care, I just think a home cook meal is a lot better then take out or over the same sandwich." Prof. Oak said with a big smile. "Anyways, it's getting late and I can't stay up as late as you teens now and these days. So good night Gary, May, Misty, I'll see all of you tomorrow night." Prof. Oak bid 'good night' and left the dining room heading towards his bedroom.

"It is getting late. Can you take me home now Gary?" Misty asked as she started grabbing all her belongings from the chair next to her.

"Yeah." Gary said as he and Misty both got up from their seats and headed towards the kitchen to bid 'good night' to May. But Misty got stopped by May wanting to do a little chit chat before she leaves. Gary then offered to take all of Misty's stuff to the car and wait out there for her. As soon as Gary left through the front door May spoke up.

"Thanks again for cooking…" May smiled kindly but then her smile became devilish. "…So how was the date?"

"Um, I guess I couldn't complain. You know, after a few arguments here and there and of course a few smacks were involved. Gary started to become really thoughtful and less of a sleaze through out the date. He surprised me with a lot of the Pokemon plushies that he won from the crane machine. Oh! We had a run in with Derek."

"No way, what happen?" May asked out loud.

"Yeah way and it was great. Gary poured pop all over him after he found out that he was the Derek guy who hit on you and also he found out that Derek was about to pour pop all over me. Lady Luck just wasn't on Derek's side today; he got taken away by Officer Jenny after a whole bunch of kids tattled on him for my sake. Oh the other great thing was Gary landed a punch on Derek and Office Jenny believed all the kids when one of the little girls said that Derek was the one that threw the punch at Gary." Misty said with a smile.

"Oh my, that is great, too bad that I missed it. So…Other than that, you had a good huh?"

"Yeah but Gary was still pulling out those stupid lines of his."

"But you still mange to do a little change in him because from what I notice and heard, he didn't have to win those Pokemon plushies for you when our family has all sorts of Pokemon creature merchandise when he could have given to when you got here. I'm surprised that he didn't even mention on how rich our family was…But hey whatever right?" May let out a smile.

"Yeah…" _'I guess that kinda explain why he didn't care for the price of the Yin Yang necklace.'_

"Anyways you should get going before Gary gets impatient and start honking the horn or something. I'll maybe see you tomorrow night if you're still here when I get home, bye-bye and have a good night Misty."

"Night May." Misty waved and headed towards out the front door.

10:42 P.M. – In the Waterflower's Driveway

Gary parked right behind Misty's sister's car as he got out and opened the door for Misty. Misty stepped out as she just grabbed her purse as Gary grabbed all her other belongs that he had put in the big bag with all the other plushies. Gary followed right behind Misty after shutting the passenger side door. After making it to the front door, Misty turned around being eye level with Gary when she faced him when she stood at the top steps.

"Thanks for all the plushies and everything else today…I have to admit Gary, today on our date I actually had a great time…" Misty let out a small smile.

"Great enough for a good night kiss?" Gary couldn't help but to ask as he watched Misty opened her purse to look for something. "A kiss from the _lips_, not the Hersey Kisses like last time." Gary said as Misty laughed and pulled out her strawberry chapstick, applying it on her lips before tossing it back in her purse. Misty then pulled out her keys and then grabbed her bag of stuff from Gary tossing it inside the house after unlocking the front door.

"I guess I can't pull that trick again huh?" Misty said to Gary when she turned around to face him again with a smile.

"Nope, learned my lesson last time, so what do you say?"

"What, a kiss from the lips?" Misty asked playfully.

"Yeah." Gary said with a grin.

"Ok, I think I can share a kiss from the lips…" Misty said to Gary as his grin got bigger. Misty pulled out a napkin from her purse and kissed it leaving a light pink imprint of her lips by her chapstick. "…A kiss from the lips from me to you." Misty smiled and placed the napkin in Gary's hand.

Gary's grin disappeared after he realizes he has been had again. "Are you serious? I got cheated out on a kiss again. I can't win with you…You may won this battle but—"

"Sorry, I don't do kisses on the lips on the first date but—Gary what is that?" Misty pointed down at the ground on his right making him turned his head to his right looking down at the ground. Next thing Gary knew, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. Misty pulled away from Gary's cheek when he turned to look straight at her with a smile on her face. Misty then let out a giggle when she saw the surprised look on his face. "But I don't mind kissing on the cheek one the first date…That's if I think you deserve it…" Misty said with a wink and still saw the surprise look on Gary's face but with a smile after hearing about her reason about the kiss on the cheek. "…Good night Gary. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

"Uhh…Oh ok. Um about tomorrow, giving you a heads up Ash comes over on Sundays all the time. So be prepared to make extra servings for dinner tomorrow, ha-ha. Anyways I'll come by to pick you whenever you're ready to be picked up ok?"

"Ok, I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Ok and thanks for cooking tonight and all." Gary said quietly.

"Well thanks for helping out..." Misty smiled and slowly turned around to step into her house. "…Good night again."

"Night." Gary said as he watched Misty waved to him before closing the door. '_Why was I so surprised when I got a kiss on the cheek? Dude, I looked so uncool in front of her…' _Gary then started to smile like crazy walking towards his car._ 'And why am I smiling like this? It was just a kiss on the cheek…_' Gary got into his car and looked at the napkin with the light pink imprint lips before tossing in on the passenger seat. Gary took one last look at Misty's house with a big smile and back out of the driveway heading home.

* * *

A/N: (7/31/06) w00t-w00t! The conclusion of the date…I know, it's about time --;; Sorry been busy and I can't give up on the overtime hours at work :D Well, I don't know if you readers expect it to be like something like this but hope this would do :) It's a growing relationship between those two…Slowly but surely. 

So here's a poll- Which girl character should I bring in for the next chapter?

Because for the next chapter, it won't pick up after this chapter, it's going to be a whole different scene. I need to bring in a girl for the next chapter for Ash to kinda hit on/flirt with for the plot and for later chapters for my plotline. Note- I kinda want to avoid using the other May (Advance Series) because I don't watch Pokemon anymore expressively after Misty has left the group and plus I don't know much about May and how her character is and so on (Sorry May fans) So someone that I can easily use and kinda make her OC too if needed.

Thanks a bunchies! Oh, also special thankies to all those who R&R on my other oneshot songfic of 'Where'd You Go' means a lot and love ya guys bunchies! (lol) So anyways until next time…Whenever that is again…Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	12. A lil Singing Here & A lil Dancing There

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. I also don't own any of the songs that I have used (Eye's on Me- Faye Wong) and edited (Crowded- Jeannie ft. Papoose) for this story.**

**Warning: Swearwords here and there.**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18

Gary- 18

Ash- 18

"..." Talking

'Italic ': Thinking

Chapter 12: A Lil' Singing Here & A Lil' Dancing There

Two Weeks Later (Friday)

Gary and Ash sneaked out of the boy's locker room about 30 seconds before the passing bell rang for 3rd period to start. Gary wore a light blue color fitting shirt over a pair of navy and light blue plaid cargo shorts as he stood near the girl's locker room next to Ash in a pair of brown and tan plaid short slacks with a tan t-shirt, both waiting for Misty.

"Hey did you get a chance to find out what was wrong with Misty?" Gary asked Ash.

"No, I didn't get the chance. She's been quiet and down. Kind of weird seeing her sad…" Ash paused for a second. "…Now that I remember, today is her bir—" Ash got cut off by the bell as Gary just spoke up right after the bell.

"Yeah and I wonder why she's sad? She's been like this since we picked her up. Kind of suck, she's being like this. She should be at least cheerful because she got her way for the theme today. Geez here we are in plaid bottoms that we had to go buy yesterday at the last minute. What's with her—"

"You know if you're going to complain about me, make sure I'm not right behind you." Gary and Ash turned around to see Misty fixing her glasses and back in her sandal and white knee length socks that matched her white long sleeve button up blouse with a red and white plaid tie to match her red and white pleated skirt. Misty then quickly turned to the side causing her pigtails to swing with her motion. "And _sorry_. If it kind of sucks right now because I'm being such a downer." Misty said as she walked ahead of Gary and Ash.

"Hey, sorry Misty but what is wrong?" Gary asked Misty when he caught up next to her with Ash following behind.

"My morning wasn't how I expect it to be ok? Let's just get going." Misty replied back.

FLASHBACK – 6:25 A.M at the Waterflower's House

"Morning…" Misty greeted from the kitchen to Violet and Lily at the dining table finishing up their breakfast. "…Um by any chance the phone rang while I was in the shower?" Misty asked her two sisters.

"Like no, why? Are you expecting a phone call Baby Sis?" Lily teased a bit.

"Well I always get a special phone call in the morning form Rudy." Misty answered back.

"Well like sorry. No phone call from Rudy Baby Sister. Beside like what's so special about today? It's just another Friday." Violet said.

'_Yeah, another Friday to you guys…' _Misty thought to herself as she turned around almost bumping into Daisy. "Oopies Daisy."

"Ha-ha like cute Misty..." Daisy said to Misty as she looked over to her two other younger sisters at the table. "..Are you two ready?"

"Yeah." Both Violet and Lily replied back and got up placing their dishes in the sink.

"Where are you guy's going at this time?" Misty asked out loud.

"Oh, we're like going to go into work early and staying a bit late today so we like don't have to go into work tomorrow." Daisy answered Misty as she followed Violet and Lily towards the front door. "Oh Misty could you do us a big favor? Could you not cook over at the Oak's tonight and have dinner ready here tonight? Thanks a bunch Misty, bye-bye!" Daisy said and shut the door before Misty could even refuse.

'_What the heck…I wasn't going to plan on cooking tonight for anybody…Especially not on my birthday…'_

END OF FLASHBACK

After sitting down at her desk, Misty noticed the desk next to her is empty. '_That's odd, I know I saw Tracey this morning. Where is he? He's always here before I am.' _Misty then just brushed it aside and pulled out her book and her binder out of her bag. _'Stack of papers, check. Pencil, check.' _Misty thought to herself while she was pulling out the stuff for Gary. Misty looked up to see Tracey smiling and when to sit in his desk after a little box with a card dropped on top of her desk. "What is this Tracey?" Misty asked looking over at him.

"Oh a little something, just open it." Tracey replied back.

Misty opened the card first to find out that is was a birthday card to her as she started to read it in her head.

"Today's your birthday? Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Gary asked Misty while he was leaning over her left shoulder.

"Yeah it's my birthday but I didn't want to bother on mention about it to you guys—" Misty got cut off by Gary's upset tone.

"So you didn't tell us but you told Tracey?"

"No I didn't tell him and I don't know how he found out." Misty said as she looked over at Tracey for an answer.

"Your birthday and everyone else is posted on the—"

"It's on the bulletin board in the main hall." Ash interrupted. "Sorry Misty, I knew when your birthday was but I kind of space about it and I didn't realize it like 5 minutes ago. I have my present for you at home—" Ash said to Misty but then got cut off by Gary.

"Wait, you knew about her birthday too? Why didn't you tell me?" Gary gave Ash an angry questioning look but then looked over at Tracey when he spoke up.

"Well if you would have pay attention to the bulletin board every week to see whose birthday it is. You wouldn't be wondering, would you? And you call yourself a friend of hers." Tracey said in a mocking tone.

"Shut it. Why would I have to look at the bulletin board to see whose birthday it is when someone could have told me?" Gary said looking straight at Misty as the bell rang to start 3rd period. Gary then grabbed the stack of papers and the pencil off of Misty's desk and bent down leaning towards her level. "We're going to do something for your birthday. So we'll talk more about it later."

"But…" Misty said as she looked at Gary eye to eye.

"No buts, we'll talk _later._" Gary still stared at Misty in the eyes.

"Fine, whatever. We'll talk more about it, later then." Misty looked away and hand gestured a 'shoo away' motion. Gary just smiled, stood up straight and headed back to his seat, nodding Ash to come along too.

"Hey, happy birthday." Ash said before turning around to follow right behind Gary. Misty turned to look over at Ash and smiled and then nodded him a 'thanks'.

"Why do you always give into Gary?" Tracey asked Misty when Gary and Ash left their sight causing her to look over at him.

"Um, I guess I'm just use to him? If I just agree and go along with it, it's less complaining and arguing I guess…" Misty said looking up into the air tapping her index finger on her chin, wondering if that's the reason. "Oh!" Misty said out loud and then looked down at the little box after remembering her present from Tracey. Misty looked up and around to notice Mrs. Bow has not returned yet and decided to open the box. After opening the present, a big smile crept upon her face as she pulled out two white hair ties with water Pokemon on each tie, one of a Seel and the other one a Dewgong. "Tracey, it's so cute! Thank you, that is very nice of you." _'And I wonder why Gary said he's such a bad guy?'_

"It's really nothing big. I ran across those hair ties when I was shopping and I remember you liked those water Pokemon and since you always had your hair tied in braids, I just thought you would like it." Tracey said with a smile as he watched Misty turned her face away from him and switched out her regular hair ties with the ones that he got her.

Misty after quickly switching the hair ties, turned back to face Tracey with a smile, waving her pigtails at him. "Thanks again Tracey."

Tracey let out a small laugh at Misty as he grabbed a hold of one of her pigtails and went in and kissed the hair tie with the Seel on it. "Happy birthday." Tracey said quietly to Misty looking up at her. Tracey then let go of the one pigtail he had a hold of leaving Misty in awe as Gary and Ash eyed Tracey from the back row not too pleased.

3:30 P.M. – In Misty's Driveway

Misty grabbed a hold of the basket of gifts from Ash's hand when he held it out for her to grab after helping her out of the car. "Thanks for the strawberry lotion and strawberry scent bath set but we really didn't need to have Gary to stop by your house to go get it right away."

"Hah, come on Misty it's not like it wasn't on the way…" Ash said to Misty then looked over at Gary. "Right Gary?" Gary just nodded at Ash and Misty. "See, and yeah about the choice of the gifts. Well it's mainly thanks to my mom. She picked it out since I had no idea what to get for you but I paid for it and I knew you liked stuff with strawberry though." Ash said giving Misty a big goofy grin.

"Well than tell your mom thanks and thanks for paying for it and remembering." Misty said with a smile and a wink.

'_Sure go ahead and rub it in, first it was Tracey and now Ash._' Gary thought to himself then realized that Misty now is standing next to his door looking down at him holding all her stuff in her arms.

"Thanks for the ride Gary—"

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere to eat or pick something out? I did say it will be my treat for your birthday since I found out _today_." Gary asked in an annoyed tone.

"Thanks…" Misty let out a sigh. "…But we went over this too many times already. I got to get some stuff done tonight. So I'll just catch you guys later on this week or something. Bye Gary…." Misty stood up straight and then looked over at Ash on the other side of the car. "…Bye Ash." Misty turned around and headed towards her house after Gary and Ash bid her 'bye'.

Gary pulled out of the driveway and headed in the opposite direction of their houses. Leaving Ash to wonder where they were going.

"So where are we going?"

"To the mall so I can find Misty a gift and might as well do a surprise visit tonight." Gary said with a smile.

"You know she's going to be mad at us for stopping by unexpectedly, especially when she told us she has some stuff to take care of." Ash said shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah, so she'll yell and maybe a couple of light slaps on the arms but like always she lets us in."

"Yeah true…" Ash said slowly and then suggested an idea. "…We might as well get her a cake too."

Meanwhile - In Misty's House Right after Entering into the House

Misty went over to the blinking answer machine after dropping off all her stuff on the couch. Misty pressed the button to hear the message.

"Misty—like a little change of plan tonight for dinner. It's not like going to be just the four of us eating, we're going to have a few of our friends from work over. We just remembered it's like one them birthday today. So we like invited her and the others over for dinner, so please make like extra food tonight. Thanks Misty, bye now! ---Beep---Message erased. You have no new messages."

"That's a load of crap, bad enough that I had to cook tonight on my birthday but now Daisy wants me to cook for someone else because it's her birthday?" Misty said in an angry tone after pressing the erase button. "They don't remember mine but they remember someone else's. Even people at school knew it was my birthday. Forget this." Misty picked up the phone and dialed Gary's cell.

---Ring---Ring---Ring--- "You had to hear my voice didn't you?" Gary answered on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Gary. Anyways, can you come back and pick me up?" Misty asked Gary over the phone.

"What? But didn't you make it a big deal that you have some stuff to get done tonight?"

"Well I changed my mind on what I was planning on doing. I want to go out for my birthday, so is your offer still good?" Misty asked waiting for Gary to answer back.

"Yeah, sure whatever the birthday girl wants, we'll be there like in 10-15 minutes. Bye." Gary said as he hung up the phone with her after hearing her bid 'good bye'.

Misty grabbed all her stuff off the couch and headed towards her room after hanging up the phone with Gary. Misty looked at the picture of her and Rudy together when she entered into her room. '_Stupid Rudy, you haven't called nor even left a message…Did you forget my birthday too?'_

Back to Gary and Ash – Heading Back to Misty's House

"Well damn, change of plans for tonight." Gary said after making a U-turn on the road.

"K, so what's the plan than?" Ash asked.

"Oh I think you might know, it's a Friday and I heard Richie's back in town not too long ago." Gary smirked.

"It's about time Richie's back, haven't seen that guy for awhile now. Perfect timing too." Ash said.

6:15 P.M. – Outside of Spaghetti Where House

"So what did you think of this place?" Ash asked Misty as the three of them walked out of the restaurant heading towards Gary's car.

"Oh, it's really good Italian food I had in a long time. But of course, just my luck to get spaghetti sauce all over my white blouse." Misty said as she stuck out her tongue off to the side looking down at her shirt.

"Well at least the red sauce still matches your skirt." Gary commented.

"Ha-Ha, very funny Gary." Misty said giving him a sarcastic look, reaching to the car.

"Hah, it's true isn't it? Beside I told you that we were going to the mall so you can get a new top for tonight." Gary said as all of them got into his car.

"So are you still not going to let me know?" Misty asked from the backseat.

"You'll see when we get there." Gary said when he turned around to look at Misty.

"Why can't I know now? Would you tell me now, pretty please?" Misty playfully pleads as she batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, Gary pretty please? I did over hear you saying to Misty 'whatever the birthday girl wants' not to long ago." Ash joined in also batting his eyelashes.

Gary turned to face Ash. "Man not you too, geez who's side are you on anyways? Remember it's supposed to be a surprise where we're taking her tonight."

"Yeah but she's asking nicely. How can you refuse the birthday girl's request?" Ash said with a goofy smile and gave Misty a thumb up.

"Well if we let her know now she might not want to come compared to when we're already there." Gary said to Ash hitting down his 'thumb up' for Misty.

"Well if you don't let me know now than I can call it a day and walk home from here." Misty said as she crossed her arms when Gary and Ash both turned to look at her. Gary gave in and spoke up first.

"Fine, we're going to take you clubbing tonigh—"

"Really? I haven't gone dancing in so long! I can't wait, what time are we going?" Misty asked excitedly causing Gary and Ash to be surprise by her answer and reaction.

"The door opens at 7 tonight…" Ash said as he looked at his watch. "…So we have about over a half an hour."

"Then let's get going to the mall. I got to pick out a top for tonight." Misty said out loud as she buckled herself in.

"Ok, ok I'm on it." Gary said as he started up the car exiting the nearest exit after he and Ash buckled up.

At the Mall - Inside of 'La-La's Style' Store

Gary and Ash sat in the chairs near the dressing rooms waiting for Misty to be done trying out all the tops she had as Gary looked at his watch, 6:50 it read. Gary shook his head back and forth at Ash before he spoke up.

"Good lord Misty, its 6:50 and you've been in the dressing room for about half an hour. Have you picked out a top yet—" Gary stopped in his track when he and Ash looked over at the door when the door slowly opened.

"So what do you think of this top?" Misty spun in a circle with no glasses on and her braids undone letting her middle length hair flow over the white lace spaghetti top. Misty stood in the white form fitting spaghetti top that went straight across right above her chest with three buttons shape as strawberry down towards the middle of the top. As she then tugged at the bottom to straighten out the top to cover a bit more at the top of her skirt at the waist line, minus the knee length socks. "Cute?" Misty waited for Gary's and Ash's reply but all they did was stared. "No? Geez, I thought this would have been the top for tonight…" Misty turned around to go back inside the dressing room. "…Back to the dressing ro—"

"No!" Gary and Ash yelled out in unison causing Misty to turn back around to face Gary and Ash with a raised eyebrow to them.

"No what? No, it's cute or not?"

"No, it's cute." Both Gary and Ash answered back in unison again.

Misty just smile. "Déjà vu. What's with the unison? It's like the first day I met you guys. Well since this is going to be the top, I'm getting my stuff and the other tops that are in the dressing room." Misty went into the dressing room and grabbed all her stuffs and the stores tops. Misty stepped out placing all the unwanted tops on a near by rack as she then hand Gary her stuff, like her neck tie, socks and hair ties that was nicely wrapped inside the folded blouse. "I'm going to go pay for this and wear it out." Misty said to Gary and Ash as the both of them watched Misty walked up to the cash register with her wallet.

"Damn cute outfit she has on." Ash commented.

"Cute? No. Pretty hot outfit? Yes." Gary answered back as he still had his eyes on Misty. "Man, she looks really hot with her hair out of those braids and especially when she's not wearing her glasses either—"

"Hey, wouldn't that be a problem if she doesn't have her glasses on? It's not like she has her contracts on her because her purse is in the car and I doubt that her contract case fits in her wallet." Ash said to Gary as he point at Misty glasses poking out of the pocket of the blouse.

Gary pulled out the glasses and examined it and then looked through them to see everything was still clear. "You're right, these aren't even real prescription glasses, it's fake. I can still see clearly out of them. See for yourself." Gary then handed them over to Ash. "I wonder why she keeps on wearing it."

"I don't know? Maybe the look she has going on is an act? If you think about it, we really don't know a lot about her on how she's really like back at Cerulean City." Ash said checking the glasses for himself. "So should we ask her now or later?"

"I'm thinking later, we can get the truth out of her with our favorite little game." Gary said with a smirk as Ash smile knowing the game that was just mention. "We got to get going now, Misty flagging us." Gary and Ash then went over to the cash register to meet up with Misty.

7:20 P.M. – Parking Lot in Front of the Dance Club Building

Gary, Ash, and Misty stepped out of the convertible as Misty looked straight ahead of her at the sign and read it out loud.

"Sparky's Spin House?"

"Yeah, that's what I said when the name got changed." Gary said looking over at Misty and then over at Ash when he spoke up.

"It used to be called 'Club Evolution.' But Richie changed the name when his dad let him take over the club."

"Who's Richie?" Misty asked as they were getting near the entrance of the dance club.

"Richie's a friend of ours, he's our age but he graduated a year early than us so he could take over the dance club. You'll meet him when we get inside." Ash said.

"Oh ok. So how much is it to get in?" Misty asked.

"Please girl, you don't have to pay a thing when you're rolling with us. Beside they know us so they don't charge us." Gary said as all of them walked pass by the Bouncer after nodding at him and entered into the building hallway. Gary, Ash, and Misty then proceed as they walked through the big door into the dance floor room with the rave flashing lights flickering and techno beat mixes with all sorts of music track playing in the background.

Misty looked around to see the club pretty full even though it was just open 20 minutes ago. The dance club was a pretty big with a simple layout. Along the wall on left and right side of the club had tables and a little bar serving non-alcohol drinks and food. Only on the right side had restrooms. Straight ahead was a big stage and off to the side there was a DJ in a dark green outfit with a green hat with his brown spikes sticking out from the side. The DJ stood in his booth with the headphone around his neck with all his sorts of his equipments around him and off to the side right behind the booth was some karaoke equipments.

"The one on stage is Richie, he's one of the main DJ's that mixes the songs here and you already know he owns this club." Gary said out loud after he saw Misty looked at the stage at Richie. "Come on, we'll introduce you to him." Gary said as the three of them headed towards the stage.

Richie saw Gary and Ash coming up the stage with a girl he's never seen before. Richie took off his headphone and auto play the next track mix and got out of his booth to meet Gary and Ash off to the side of the stage. Richie gave Gary and Ash high fives and smiled at each other then Richie looked over at Misty and then back at Gary about to ask him who she was but Gary beat him to it.

"Richie this is Misty…" Gary pointed at Misty. "…And Misty this is Richie."

"Please to meet you and welcome to my club." Richie said as he held out his hand.

"Like wise…" Misty said as she grabbed a hold of Richie's hand. "…You have a great club going on. I can't believe this is all yours and you're our age."

"Ha ha well this did all belonged to my dad at first but then he passed it down to me." Richie replied back with a smile.

"Well it's great and I like the track mixes. You have talent." Misty said with a smile.

"Thanks..." Richie said to Misty then looked over at Gary and Ash. "…But I got to get back to my booth to this club bumping."

"Alright man, it was great seeing you again in town." Ash said to Richie.

"It's great being back." Richie said as he looked off to the crowded dance floor.

"Anyways I'll catch you around, I'm going to show Misty around and get something to drink or so." Ash said.

"K, see ya Ash and it was nice meeting you Misty and enjoy." Richie said as he then gave Ash a high five 'bye' and waved to Misty.

"Hey, I'll meet up with you two on the floor in a couple of minutes." Gary said to Ash and Misty as the nodded and walked down the stairs off the stage. Gary looked at his watch, 7:45 it read. Gary then turned to look at Richie. "8:00 o' clock, call out Misty on stage before you have anyone else to fill in the 3 spots."

"Are you sure? Does she know what we do on the every hour?" Richie asked.

"No but I don't think she'll mind. Just do it, ok?" Gary said as he turned around to go down the stairs leaving Richie before he could say anything else.

8:00 P.M. – Through out the Dance Club

"Alright-alright everybody!" Richie said into the mic as he turned down the music. "You know what we do on the every hour! Time to bring out the vocals of this club! But before we have the some of you wanting to show off your singing skills/voice, I would like to let you know that we have a new comer to the club and she's going to start us off tonight. Give Misty a warm welcoming to the stage." Richie announced out loud in the mic as everyone on the dance floor cheered and looked around to see who 'Misty' is.

Meanwhile at a Table Near by the Stage 

"Eh? What the? Why am I being called out to the stage? How did he know that I can sing?" Misty asked out loud after hearing the announcement. "Unless…" Misty looked at Gary. "You told him, didn't you?"

Gary gave Misty an innocent smile. "Now go up there and sing. I know you can sing. You have the voice and I've heard it." Gary gestured Misty to get up to go on the stage.

"Yeah but I—" Misty letting out an uneasy expression but then got interrupted by Ash as she looked over at him.

"I haven't heard you sing yet. I would really like to hear you sing Misty." Ash said to Misty as he still saw the uncomfortable expression on her face. "How about next time I'll sing for you if you sing this time? Sounds like a deal?" Ash asked.

Misty let out a sigh and got up from her seat. "Fine but what do I do when I get on stage?"

"No worries, Richie will guide you." Ash said with a smile.

"Ok." Misty then headed towards the stage. _'It's been awhile since I sang for anyone.' _After making up on the stage, Misty stood next to Richie's booth and waited for his instruction.

"Alright. Misty since this is your first time here at this club, on the every hour we let a few people sing karaoke sings, or songs that they wrote so they can show off their skills. It's just something new to mix it up a bit at this club, getting it so far?" Richie asked Misty over his mic as Misty just nodded. "So would you like to sing a song from the karaoke machine or a song that you've wrote?"

Misty paused for a bit but then went up to Richie's ear range to ask a question before giving him her answer first. "Do you have a keyboard that I can use?" Richie nodded yes towards her. "Then I would like to sing a song that I've wrote. It's a slow song though."

"Ok, what's the title so I can let the crowd know." Richie asked.

"Eyes on Me." Misty said as she stepped off to the side a bit for Richie to get out of his booth to set the keyboard facing the crowd and held out a the head set mic for Misty to start singing after he gets done announcing. Misty then went over to the keyboard and adjusts a few things and waited for Richie's queue.

"This song is for any couples out there on the floor. The first song of the night Misty will be singing a slow song that she wrote titled 'Eyes on Me'. Take it Misty!" Richie yelled out in the mic and winked at Misty.

Misty nodded and slowly started playing a slow melody to start her song. "Whenever sang my songs - On the stage, on my own - Whenever said my words - Wishing they would be heard - I saw you smiling at me - Was it real or just my fantasy - You'd always be there in the corner - Of this tiny little bar –" Misty looked at the dance floor to see quite a lot of people watching her sing then back down at the keyboard with shaky hands. "My last night here for you - Same old songs, just once more - My last night here with you? - Maybe yes, maybe no - I kind of liked it your way - How you shyly placed your eyes on me – Oh, did you ever know? - That I had mine on you –" Misty notice a few couples slow dancing together when she did a quick glace before looking back at the keyboard. "Darling, so there you are - With that look on your face - As if you're never hurt - As if you're never down - Shall I be the one for you - Who pinches you softly but sure - If frown is shown then - I will know that you are no dreamer." Misty stopped singing for a bit to continue the melody as she looked up to look over at Gary and Ash off to her right at the near by table. Misty let out a smile towards them but then messed up a bit on playing the melody on the keyboard right after she saw the way Gary was sitting and the look and smile he gave her. _'Just like Rud—' _Misty shook her head then quickly looked away from Gary and Ash and then started continue to sing her lyrics. "So let me come to you - Close as I wanted to be - Close enough for me - To feel your heart beating fast - And stay there as I whisper - How I loved your peaceful eyes on me - Did you ever know - That I had mine on you - Darling, so share with me - Your love if you have enough - Your tears if you're holding back - Or pain if that's what it is - How can I let you know - I'm more than the dress and the voice - Just reach me out then - You will know that you're not dreaming - Darling, so there you are - With that look on your face - As if you're never hurt - As if you're never down - Shall I be the one for you - Who pinches you softly but sure - If frown is shown then - I will know that you are no dreamer." Misty stopped singing and ended it a quiet melody letting the crowd know it's the end of the song. Misty pulled her hands off the keyboard and took off the head set mic as the audience clapped and cheered for Misty.

"Everybody that was Misty 'Eyes on Me' Thank you for that lovely song." Richie said as he gave Misty a smile. Misty smiled back and walked off the stage after taking a bow. "Now whoever wants to sing next please step right up." Richie said in the background when Misty made it back to the table where Gary and Ash were. Misty sat down in her seat, a little relieved but still a little shaky and looked over at Ash.

"Wow Misty, you really do have a nice voice. Thirsty?" Ash held up another water bottle towards her.

"Thanks." Misty grabbed the water bottle and took a drink.

"See, that wasn't too bad now, was it?" Gary spoke up looking over at Misty with his chin resting in his left hand. Misty placed her water down and looks over at Gary and shook her head.

"I guess not but I was a little shaky. I haven't sung in front of a crowd in a while now. I had fun but I kind of messed up in the middle." Misty said slowly.

"Yeah, I knew you would have fun. But you were doing just fine until you looked over at us. What happened? We're you that nervous?" Gary asked Misty.

"Uh…" Misty paused and looked around. "So when do we start dancing?" Misty tried to change the subject. "Because I want to release some tension I have inside."

"Oh, right after the 3rd person is done singing. Richie always has 3 people sing every hour before starting the dance mixes again." Gary answered Misty.

"Oh ok." Misty said as she looked over to Ash when he spoke up.

"I didn't know you write songs Misty." Ash asked out loud.

"Oh that, I only have a few songs that I wrote on the side. It's just something I do when I have free time or what I'm feeling at the moment." Misty said taking another drink. "So Ash do you sing? Since you did say to me that you'll sing for me later."

"Well sort of, I sing with my mom for the hell of it, like a long time ago. I don't write any songs but I can do some free style on top of my head. What about you?" Ash asked Misty.

"Um, somewhat, depending on the situation and moment I guess but I like to take my time though…" Misty said to Ash then looked over at Gary. "…What about you Gary, do you sing?"

"Please, you'll never catch me singing in front of anyone. I don't do singing at all."

"Aww' why not? Have you ever tried? Or is it that you think that singing isn't cool enough for your image?" Misty asked one after another. Lucky for Gary, Misty didn't catch the surprised look on his face when she nailed it on the last comment question.

"I can't sing ok? We'll just put it at that." Gary covered up and then got up from his seat as Ash did the same thing, leaving Misty wondering.

"Hey where are you guys going?"

"To the dance floor, where else? The 3rd person is about done singing and the music is about to start soon." Gary said to Misty as she jolted up from her seat.

"Alright! Dancing time!" Misty yelled out excitedly and grabbed Gary's and Ash's hand dragging them to the dance floor. Gary and Ash just looked at each and just followed behind Misty.

9:25 P.M. – A Little Over about an Hour Later – Back at the Table on the Left Side of the Club

Gary and Ash just sat down in the empty chairs at their table from before with new drinks. While Misty stood next to the table as she placed her new water bottle down on the table and then looked at Gary and Ash.

"Are you guys really going to rest now?" Misty asked leaning in a little forward toward them.

"Misty, we've been dancing over an hour non stop. We even danced through when the people were singing. Let's just take a break for a bit." Gary said and took a drink from Misty's water.

"Fine, I guess we'll rest for a bit. As you guys sit here and rest, I'm going to go to the restroom." Misty said as she turned around heading to the right side of the club.

"Damn, Misty is a whole other person tonight isn't she?" Ash asked as he watched Misty disappeared into the crowd.

"I'll say. I never expect to see this side of her. Especially the way she was dancing all close to us like that, freak style? That girl has moves, I'm surprised on how she mange to keep that skirt of hers from flipping up…" Gary let out a cough. "AHEM, not that I was checking for it…" Gary let out a chuckle as Ash just smiled and shook his head.

"Hah, yeah suuure." Ash said in a sarcastic tone. "It's sure is fun seeing Misty having fun though but I'm wonder what's the tensions she's mention about before?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah huh? Well I guess we'll just ask her later tonight." Gary replied.

Meanwhile when Misty was Heading to the Restroom

Misty felt a grip on her arm, stopping her from continuing walking towards the restroom. Misty then turned around when she heard an unfamiliar voice calling out her name. Due to being dark at the moment on the dance floor, Misty could barely make out the person that stopped her when she looked up at him. But what she was able to see him in a white stripe shirt with black cargo. The teenage guy also had a white bandanna on, with what seem like dark green hair poking out.

"Uh, do I know you?" Misty asked looking at him with a confused look. "And would you let go of me?"

"Oh sorry." The guy apologizes as he let go of Misty. "The names Erik and I just wanted to let you know that you were great on stage earlier today…" Erik grinned and looked around Misty. "Hey since you're by yourself right now, how about a little freak dance? I'll keep you company."

"Um, that's alright. I really don't want to dance with _you_ like that." Misty said as she stepped back away from Erik a bit.

"Oh…" Erik rolled his eyes "…But you'll dance nice and close with two other guys like that all night so far?" Erik asked rudely towards Misty.

"What I do with those two guys is my business, jerk!" Misty yelled out loud and pushed him into other people when she had it with him. Misty then turned around walking away from Erik heading to the restroom, all upset.

Misty stepped out of the stall and washed her hand then dried it with a paper towel. Misty was about to head out but then she heard a faint cry coming from one of the stall at the end. Misty then went over and knocked on the stall. "Hey, are you ok in there?"

"Uh…Um…Yeah…" The girl replied between her sobs. "…Please don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? You'll feel better if you talk about it…" Misty paused for a few second to herself. _'Geez maybe I should take my own advice sometimes…'_ "So how about coming out?"

Misty stepped back after the door opened as a girl about her age and height stepped out. The girl had a white spaghetti strap dress with red trims through out the edge of her dress and a big red ribbon bow tied behind her head to match her brown-reddish hair. Then she brushed a side her bangs and her long side burn out of her face as she looked straight at Misty. "I'm Melody."

"Hi I'm—"

"Misty right?" Melody cut in leaving Misty some what confused.

"Yeah? How did—"

"I know?" Melody cut in again. "Well you sang earlier today right? But you look really familiar though. I just can't put my fingers on it."

"Oh yeah huh…" Misty stepped to the side for Melody to walk over to the sink and mirror.

"Thanks for checking up on me but I think I'll be alright." Melody said as she checked herself in the mirror, rubbing her eyes to get the remaining tears to be gone.

"Are you really alright? Do you have anybody with you? Where's one of your girlfriends?" Misty asked looking at Melody in the mirror.

"Oh, I'm not with any of them. I came here with my boyfriend and I thought it was a good idea to take him here because he said he use to live here and he said he would love to go here. But I was wrong, he somewhere in the club dancing and picking up other chicks. I want to leave since I'm stuck here with no one but I have no way home." Melody complained to Misty's reflection.

"Well if you want you can hang out with me and my two friends tonight, Gary and Ash. It's no fun dancing by yourself. I don't think those two will mind and I can get Gary to give you a ride home tonight too." Misty said to Melody's face.

"Oh, so you're the Misty that hangs out with Gary and Ash from school. That's why you look familiar." Melody said after looking at Misty.

"Oh, so we go to the same school. Do we have a class together or something?" Misty asked.

"No. I really don't know either of you three but I seen and heard of you guys."

"Oh, whatever you heard about those two guys might be true but you know how rumors are. But really, they aren't as bad as other says and no I'm not going out with Gary if you were wondering about that too." Misty said with a calm expression crossing her arms as Melody let out giggle. "Come on let's go out there and meet the guys and do some dancing. You do like to dance right?" Misty asked.

"Of course." Melody replied back.

Back at Gary and Ash at the Table on the Left Side of the Club

"How long does it take to go to the restroom and back?" Gary asked out loud.

"Sorry for taking a long time." Misty said in a sarcastic tone towards Gary. "I had a little run with a guy who was trying to hit on me."

"What? Where is he?" Gary said about to get up but was pushed back down by Misty into his seat.

"It's ok, I pushed him away and I really couldn't make out what he really looked like, anyways it was dark at that moment." Misty said and then turned around pulling Melody up next to her. "This is Melody and she's going to hang out with us for the rest of the night." Misty said to Gary and Ash as Misty took the seat next to Gary and Melody sat in between her and Ash. Misty leaned in closer to Gary and whispered in his ear. "Oh and Gary can we give her a ride home? Because her boyfriend from out of town ditched her and—"

"Uh—" Was all Gary could say before giving to Misty after she asked him with a 'please'.

"Please? I already told her you would." Misty cocked her head to the side and gave Gary a small pleading smile.

"Fine, alright." Gary just shook his head in defeat.

"Thanks!" Misty thanked Gary as the both of them looked over at Ash and Melody when they started talking to each other hitting it off.

"Melody huh?" Ash asked as he took a long look at Melody. "You look really familiar."

"Oh, I go to school with you guys. We don't have any classes together or any run in with each other at school." Melody said to Ash.

"Oh ok, I see…" Ash paused still looking at Melody. "..Hey have you been crying?"

"I was but I'm ok now. Can you really tell? Do I look bad?" Melody asked.

"No, I couldn't really tell by a quick glance. But sharing at you for a bit I can see a little redness in your eyes. But no worries, you still look cute." Ash complemented with a smile.

"Thanks." Melody thanked Ash with a smile on her face towards him.

"But you do look a lot cuter with that smile on your face." Ash said to Melody as she started giggling. Ash and Melody stopped in their track, looking over at Misty when she spoke up.

"Ok, well now that we all know each other, Melody feeling a lot better, and you guys have rested. Let's go back on the dance floor." Misty then got up from her seat as Gary did the same, leaving Ash and Melody the last two to get up out of their chair.

Gary, Ash, Misty, and Melody stopped dancing altogether and stood where they were at when the music was turned down real low at 10:00 o' clock when Richie paused to get the sing going on again. Everything went fine until a tall guy came up to Melody.

"What are you doing dancing with these guys? Come on let's go." The guy asked as he pulled Melody by the arm as she yelled out 'Erik'.

Misty looked at the guy when she heard Melody yelled out 'Erik' realizing his outfit. Misty then turned to Gary and Ash and told them that he was the one hitting on her earlier. After hearing that, Gary was about to say something to Erik but Ash beat him to it.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Ash said as he pulled Melody back towards the group from Erik's grip. Ash quickly glanced over at Gary catching the confused look on his face. Since Gary was somewhat expecting Ash to be mentioning the subject about hitting on Misty. Ash then looked back at Erik.

"Who do you think you are? She's my girlfriend and she's coming with me." Erik said.

"Don't you be using that girlfriend/boyfriend term when you clearly been hitting on other girls all night." Ash said to Erik.

"Whatever I do is my business—"

"Oh, so it's ok for you to go and hit on me and other girls in this club? Leaving your girlfriend crying over a jerk like you?" Misty interrupted. "Guys like you need to be told." Misty said in an angry tone. Misty then looked over at Ash. "Hey Ash, are you feeling a little free styling on this oh so called 'couple'? I'll start first."

"Sure." Ash said as he grinned at Misty and looked back at Melody and Erik who had both a confused look on their face.

Misty quickly went up onto the stage and told Richie that she and Ash are going to do a free style song together and had him call out Melody and Erik onto the stage. Richie nodded and handed her two hand mics.

"Alright you guys and girls, Misty and Ash will be doing a free style song right now but would Melody and Erik come on to the stage." Richie announced it over the mic as Ash came on to the stage grabbing the extra mic from Misty. Then joined by Melody and Erik not too far behind after being forced onto the stage, leaving Gary on the dance floor, near the stage to see what was in stored. On the stage, facing the crowd it went Misty, Erik, Melody and Ash in order.

Misty waited for Richie to play a beat in the background, then finally Richie nodded at Misty to her know to start soon as she got her mic ready when she heard the beat. Misty then slowly walked in a circle around Erik and started singing. "Don't get me started it's getting kinda crowded in here - Back up off me, I'm feeling like I'm suffocated now here's my problem – I'm not gonna be your chick on the side - Forget about it you know damn well it wouldn't be right." Misty then stopped in front of Erik and stared at him in the eyes. "I don't know what you been thinking about me – Did you think this was gonna be that easy? - Hell no, you must be going crazy! - Why don't you get outta my life, get outta my sight, get off oh my back..." Misty paused a bit and stood next Melody on her right side with Ash on the other side stand of Melody. "Why don't you go back to your world..." Misty rolled her eyes off of Erik and looked over at Melody. "Go back to your girl - I think you owe her..." Misty cocking her head to the side as she leaned her left forearm on Melody's shoulder, giving Erik a mean look. "I know what's going on - I won't be second to none - Back up, cuz you crowding my space…You need to get outta my face!" Misty stopped singing and looked over at Ash giving him a nodded to take over.

Ash stepped forward toward Erik, leaving Misty and Melody right behind him, as he then looked at Erik with a smirk and started his lyrics. "They say you can't have your cake and eat it too - Tell me what's the meaning - What's the sense of me having cake if I can't eat it." Ash placed his left hand on one of Erik's shoulder. "Cheaters never win, my friend, you like creepin' but hate when your girl starts cheatin' - Imagine if you came home to your girl, opened your door and locked it, then you found R-Kelly hiding in your closet - I knew you would start cheatin', before you even stopped it – I'm like when you double your money, I'm a profit - Albert Einstein was smart, but I'm sum wiser... "Ash popped his neck collar after pulled his hand away off of Erik's shoulder and gave him another smirk before turning around to face Melody. "I'm a ladies man," Ash lightly tilted up Melody's head by her chin with his index and thumb with a smile. Ash then turned and pointed at Erik. "Your man is a womanizer." Ash rolled his head back towards Melody. "You gotta fight for love, can you make a fist - No minor set backs, every move major - Grown folk behavior, just do me one favor…" Ash saw the pissed off look on Erik's face after he wrapped his arm around Melody and looked down straight at her. "He put you on the side, let me be your savior" Ash dropped his mic on the ground and then whispered into Melody's ears only for her to hear as she let out a small smile. "Find yourself a better guy." Ash then pulled away to look over at Misty as she took over again.

"Why don't you get outta my life, get outta my sight, get off oh my back..." Misty stopped in front of Erik. "Cuz you're crowding my space - You need to get outta my face!" Misty placed her hand on his face and pushed him. Causing him to lose cool and grabbing a hold of Misty's right arm after hearing the laughs from the crowd.

"Make me look like a fool?" Erik growled under his breathe and tossed Misty to the stage floor.

"Don't ever throw my friend like that!" Ash yelled out as he turned Erik around to face him.

"Man, you get out of my face!" Erik yelled as he threw a punch towards Ash that Ash mange to dodge.

Ash then tackled Erik to the floor, rolling on the stage, throwing punches at each other. Melody then ran over to Misty to help her up off the floor and quickly got off the stage while Gary and Richie and few of the Bouncers were on the stage trying to pull Ash and Erik apart. Richie then had everyone off the stage to the side where Misty and Melody were standing at and then Richie asked Erik to leave the club.

"Fine I'm leaving! I don't need all this shit. Come on Melody, let's go." Erik said harshly to Melody after being let go from the Bouncers.

"No, I'm not going with you. We're done. I don't need you. I can find someone better than you." Melody said to Erik as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Whatever! _I_ don't need you! You guys are a bunch of bitches!" Erik said angrily, wiping the blood off his lips as he stormed off heading towards the door to the hallway of the club.

"You're ok, right Ash?" Misty asked Ash when she went up next to him to check on him.

"Yeah…" Ash replied back to Misty as he rubbed at the bottom of his jaw but then looked over at Richie. "…Sorry for all the commotion Richie." Ash apologized.

"Heh, it's alright. But it sure has been a long time since I've seen you tackled and threw punches at someone. I would have thought Gary would have been the one flying up on the stage and tackled or punched him." Richie joked around but stated the truth.

"Ha ha isn't that the truth?" Ash laughed about it as he looked around. "Where's Gary?" Every one of them looked around to see Gary was missing.

In the Hallway of the Club

Erik turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder before walking out towards the front door of the club.

"I know you're from another town but the next time I see you in this town, I'll personally give you a nice beating. Don't ever hit on or lay a hand on Misty, got it?" Gary said in a serious tone towards Erik as Erik just smirked at him.

"I didn't think I'll ever see Gary Oak hanging all over just one chick and being very protective of her…" Erik pushed Gary's hand off of him as he turned around walking away from Gary, mumbled a comment that Gary clearly heard. "…Pssh, a flock of chicks around him? Whatever, he's not the _Gary_ that I remembered from freshmen year…What a disappointment…"

Gary was stunned after hearing what Erik had said as he stood at his spot for a couple of minutes. Gary eyed the back of Erik as he watched Erik walking out of the club shaking his head and laughing quietly to himself, making Gary a little upset. _'What does that punk know? I'm still the same…' _Gary thought to himself getting more frustrated. _'…I'll just have to bring back my game.'_ Gary ran his hand through his hair and grinned as he turned around heading back into the dance floor room where he suddenly disappeared on Misty, Ash, Richie, and Melody.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: (8/31/06) Wow, Ch.12 (part1) done for this plot event…Haha ;P Well hope ya guys like it, I know it's a little random and whack but at least it's interesting, right? XD

Thankie to all of you guys that left a name/suggestion for my girl for this chapter. I did a little research on each one of them before picking out the girl and Melody was the best choice. She's from 'The Power of One' Pokemon Movie.

Heh, I realized every next chapter I do, it gets a little bit longer than the last one. So do you guys like the long chapters? Or should I make them shorter? If you like the long chapters, I can try to continue making it long and interesting like the last few chapters so far. :)

Thanks a bunchies to all of you guys that left a review! Means a lot and I Heart's you all and Michelicious, love the 100th review from ya, lol. Yumemiru-Chan thanks and much luv to ya for doing my layout, love it lots XD

Well catch all if you guys in the next chapter, until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	13. Truth, Dare, Or Southern Comfort?

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Or any of the songs that are used.**

**Warning: Swearwords, blah, blah, blah**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18

Gary- 18

Ash- 18

Richie- 18

Melody- 17

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

(Italic) Song lyric playing in the background

Chapter 13: Truth, Dare or Southern Comfort?

10:25 P.M. – Right at the Front Entrance of the Dance Floor Room

Gary popped his knuckles and grinned at the group of girls that were eyeing him right when he stepped back into the dance floor. _'Tsh, this is too easy…Time to work my charm.' _Running his hand through his hair, Gary took a few steps forward towards the group of girls but stopped when he suddenly remembering what Misty said to Erik in angry tone after spotting a redhead in the group. _'Guys like you need to be told.' _Gary quickly made a sharp turn away from the group of girls' right after flashing a smile and a little wave. Leaving the group of girls letting out sighs and giggles at Gary. _'She got pretty angry…I shouldn't take the chance on these girls. They already fell for my charming smile…I definitely still got it, I'll just work my charm on 'her' tonight.' _Gary smiled to himself as he headed towards the stage where he had disappeared on Ash, Misty, Richie, and Melody. _'Where is everyone?'_ Gary looked around to see Richie is back on the stage but saw no sign of the others. Gary did another quick glance around the area as he spotted Misty in the middle of the dance floor looking side to side frequently, mouthing 'Gary'. Gary then walked into the crowd right up behind Misty wrapping his arms around her waist after she yelled out for his name again. "Miss me that much?" Gary asked with a grin on his face looking down at her from behind.

Misty lightly elbowed Gary in his stomach and turned around facing him, putting her hands on her hips. "Gary, where have you been? We've been looking for you like 5, 10 minutes now! Come on we gotta find Ash and Melody. We're already to leave now." Misty said to Gary not giving him a chance to reply back as she quickly grabbed one of his hands dragging him through the crowd. Misty felt a tug, stopping her in her track when she and Gary made it off to the side of the dance floor. Misty turned around to look at Gary, thinking that he spotted Ash and Melody. "Did you fin—"

"You ok? You're not hurt are you?" Gary asked, interrupting Misty.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ok…" Misty replied back quietly.

"Are you sure? That's not the reason why we're leaving right?"

"Um no, I'm really alright. It's was only a toss to the floor…" Misty paused a bit. "…It's not like that hasn't happened before." Misty said jokily. "We just don't feel like dancing anymore after the whole commotion we just caused for Richie."

"You know you sure do have a way on pushing a guy's button." Gary commented with a snicker.

"Oh? So you're going to take his side or something?" Misty asked as she crossed her arms looking up at Gary.

"Uh no, I was just saying…" Gary paused in between his words as he ran his hand through his hair, avoiding eye contract with Misty. '…It's just—so! Then do you want to go home after we drop off Melody?" Gary asked, looking back at Misty and chancing the subject.

"No, let's figure that out later when we drop off Melody."

"Well, why don't we go back to—"

"Hey, there's Ash and Melody!" Misty cut off Gary as she pointed at them not to far off where they were standing. "Come on, let's go to them before we lose them." Misty said as she grabbed a hold of Gary's hand again. Gary just smiled and let Misty dragged him right behind her.

10:55 P.M. – Melody's House near Pallet High

Ash held out his hand to help Melody out of the car. After taking Ash's hand, Melody stood next to him and then looked over at Gary and Misty, still inside the convertible with the top down. "Thanks for the ride Gary and thanks for inviting me to hang out with you guys, Misty. I really had a great time…" Melody said to Gary and Misty but then looked over at Ash with a smile. "…Especially with you Ash, thanks for cheering me up through out the night. And I'll take your advice…" Melody said and kissed Ash on the cheek leaving him a little speechless but smiling. Melody slowly pulled away from Ash's cheek and placed a folded piece of paper in his hand. "…On finding a better guy." Melody quickly headed to her front door as she turned around yelling out loud towards Ash, Gary and Misty. "Thanks again you guys! Maybe I'll see you guys around school sometime. Good Night!" Melody waved with a big smile on her face and entered into her house.

Ash got into the car in the passenger seat after he saw Melody had just closed her front door. He then opened the piece of paper to see what it has written in it and looked over at Gary with a grin on his face. "She gave me her number."

"So are you going to call her sometimes?" Gary asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know, mayb—" Ash got interrupted by Misty's 'ahem' cough causing him and Gary to turn around to look at Misty in the backseat.

"So what are we going to do now? I don't want to go home yet so anything would do." Misty asked as she saw Gary and Ash looked at each other with a big smile on their face and then back at her.

"Then we're going to my place. Gramps and May are gone for tonight. We have the place to ourselves." Gary said as he started his car. "Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, let's just get going then." Misty replied back as the three of them headed back to Gary's place.

11:15 P.M. – Inside of Gary's Mansion – Living Room

"Ah' I just love this couch, it's so comfy…" Misty said as she flopped onto the big couch. "…So what are we going to do?" Misty asked out loud as Gary and Ash entered the living room from the kitchen. Misty looked over at Gary to see him holding a bottle, couldn't make it out at first. But soon realized it was a bottle of alcohol when she saw Ash holding three shot glasses. "Um, what are you guy's planning?" Misty asked giving Gary and Ash a questioning look.

"We're going to play our little version of Truth, Dare, or little bit of Southern Comfort. You know, just to make things a little bit more interesting." Gary said as he placed the bottle of Southern Comfort down on the table next to the side of the couch and sat down next to Misty's right side.

"It's really not bad Misty, just as long as you decide to do all the dares or answered the questions truthfully. That way you can avoid taking a shot." Ash said as he sat down next to Misty on the other side after placing down the shot glasses next to the bottle.

"I'm up for truth or dare but I don't know about the shots." Misty said as she reached over Gary's body to grab the bottle to look at it. "Uh…This bottle is a hundred proof. Isn't that a bit much?"

"Well like Ash said as long as you answer the questions or do the dare, you'll be fine. The shots are like a penalty for not answering the question or doing the dare." Gary said as he took the Southern Comfort out of Misty's hand. "Come on, you're not going to back out on a harmless little game of truth or dare are you? The worst will probably for you is that you're going to be a light weight after 2 or 3 shots." Gary said to Misty as he saw the 'not so sure look' on her face. "Or are you afraid of this game because of certain reasons?" Gary said in a mocking tone.

"I am not. Why would I be?" Misty asked as she looked away from Gary, crossing her arms.

"Alright than, let's get the party started." Gary said as he grabbed the shot glasses with his other free hand and slid off the couch onto the carpet floor as Ash did the same thing. Gary placed the bottle and shot glasses in front of them. Gary then patted the carpet and smiled at Misty to come down, as he waited for Misty to slide down onto the floor sitting in between the both of them. Gary watched Misty leaning her back against the couch, wrapping the blanket around her lower half body that she grabbed off from the couch. Gary then looked at Ash giving him a nod and then back to Misty. "I'll start first." Gary said as he filled up the three shot glasses. "Misty, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Is it true that your glasses aren't real prescription glasses?" Gary asked waiting for Misty reply.

Misty paused for a second and looked at the shot glass. "Yeah, they aren't real."

"Alright, that's a start." Gary said to Misty then looked over at Ash and back at Misty. "Ok, your turn Misty."

"Ok…" Misty said as she looked over at Ash. "…Ash, truth or dare?"

"Let's go with truth."

"Um, have you and Gary ever liked the same girl at the same time before?"

"Hmmm, nope. We usually have different taste in girls." Ash answered back.

"Oh wow, that's interesting since you guys have been friends and together since you guys were born. Not even one?"

"Nope and believe it. Well it's my turn. I pick you Misty, truth or dare?" Ash asked.

"Truth."

"Since you just told us that your glasses are not prescription, why do you still wear them? The nerdy look you got going on is all an act right?"

Misty let out a sigh knowing that she got busted. "Well no use on taking the shot. I really wanted to start my senior year being left alone due to stuff that had happen back at my old school. I figured if I looked like a nerd since I transferred from Cerulean High, 'Top Elite Students' I thought no one was going to bother the new nerdy kid. But sure hell I got that wrong." Misty let out a small smirk towards Gary and Ash, shaking her head.

"Haha, hey couldn't help it. You and that body of yours, you're a pretty hot looking for 'nerdy' chick.…" Gary said out loud after smiling back at Misty. "…Anyways truth or dare, Misty?"

"I'll go with dare this time."

"I dare you to do a strip tease for us and it worth our wild." Gary said with a wink.

"…" Misty just glared at Gary for a bit and reached for her shot glass. "…I don't know if you're trying to get me to drink or what but that was really low."

"Heh, I see it's a win-win situation for me, either you join in on our shots or I get a nice show. Beside…" Gary looked up and down at Misty sitting position and smirks. "…If I could see you naked or close to being naked, I'd die happy."

"Hah and if I saw you naked or even close, I'd probably die laughing." Misty quickly replied back.

"Ha ha, nice one Misty." Ash said out loud holding onto his side laughing. "Haha, quick as ever."

Gary just rolled his eyes. _'Damn, should have expected something like that coming.' _"Yeah, yeah…Well are you going to take that shot or what?" Gary asked Misty, pointing at her shot glass in her hand.

"Oh yeah…" Misty took one last look at her shot and quickly took it, placing down her glass. "Blah, it's like, leaving a burning sensation down my throat. How can you guys take this? It's not even that great tasting." Misty said as she places her hand over her mouth for a bit and looked around for her little purse. "Where's my purse? I got to get my chapstick that should at least hold over the smell and taste on my lips."

Gary got up and reached over to the table stand near by to grab Misty's purse and tossed it in her lap. "Here." Sitting back down, Gary then watched her pulled out her chapstick and applying two layers onto her lips. "Anyways I guess to answer that question of yours real quickly. I picked Southern Comfort because I think it's one of the better ones for 100 proof. I don't mind Yukon Jack but I don't think you'll like that taste, so I went with Southern Comfort." Gary replied to Misty as she looked back at him when she toss her chapstick back in her purse and left her purse still in her lap.

"My turn right?" Misty asked Gary as he nodded at her. "Ok, truth or Dare, Gary?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to French kiss Ash." Misty couldn't help to let out a small giggle.

"What?" Both Gary and Ash yelled out in unison looking at Misty.

"Hee-hee, I guess you'll be taking a shot huh?" Misty let out a 'payback' smile.

"Sneaky." Gary said as he grabbed his shot glass and took it, placing it back down next to Misty empty shot glass. As he refilled his and Misty's shot glass as he then looked over at Ash. "It's your turn man."

"Misty, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Was there anything more then a 'best friends' relationship between you and your friend back at Cerulean? Oh and what's his name?"

Misty looked away from Ash to look down at her shot glass, deciding not wanting to take another shot. "You guy's don't know his name yet? I thought over the pass couple of months, I've mention his name."

"Nope, usually when you are about to say his name, something always interrupts us and most of the time you refer him as your 'best friend' in conversation." Ash said.

"Oh, well his name is Rudy and my relationship with him has gone further than the 'best friend' line. But now were back to being just best friends…Things came up and plus I had to move…" Misty looked down for a bit before rising her head back up with a small smile on her face. "…It's alright. It's all in the past." Misty said quietly as Gary and Ash kept quiet not sure what to say or do after that answer.

"Hey Misty." Gary called out quietly.

"Yeah?" Misty answered back and looked over at Gary thinking it's something serious.

"Truth or dare?" Gary asked as Misty just rolled her eyes a bit.

"Truth."

"So how for have you and Rudy gone? You know, in bedroom term."

"What the hell Gary? Why do you want to know?" Misty raised her voice at the question.

"Oh just wondering on how far our little Miss. Top Elite Classmate has gone…" Gary smirked and picked up Misty's shot glass and held it in front of her. "…You don't have to answer it."

"You can go ahead and put my glass down. We got to—" Misty said as she looks away from Gary but ended up looking back at him when he interrupted her.

"So Misty _has_ been in the bedroom with a guy." Gary couldn't help to smirk and snickered. "Damn, here I thought Misty was an all work and no play girl. So much for my pure and innocent image of yo—"

"Damn it Gary, you make it sound like I've gone all the way…" Misty had to interrupt Gary to get him to stop talking. As she look over at Gary who had a questioning look upon his face. "…We've only got to…" Misty shyly lowered her head to avoid eye contract from Gary and Ash and mumbled quietly. "…Third base."

Gary lowered his head to Misty's level and tried to look at her in the eyes. "Third base? What he couldn't steal _'home'_?" Gary asked and couldn't help to let out a small chuckle.

Misty lightly pushed Gary's face out of hers and she raised her head up. "It's not that he _couldn't._ It was more because I didn't want to."

"Why? You two were only a step away from having sex. What's the big deal?" Gary asked Misty.

"Well unlike you, I would like to have sex or in better terms 'love making' with the one I love and not for some fling. Also it wouldn't hurt if the mood was set right in the bedroom either. Music in the background, the moonlight as the only source of light, and with the one special person, Rudy is really special and there were _those moments_ but it just didn't feel right in the end."

"Hah, well how I see it 'love' ain't nothing but 'sex' misspelled. Because in sure hell, I can tell you that I _love_ the feeling when I do—"

"Ok! End of discussion Gary." Misty quickly interrupted Gary as he let out a few laughs. "Anyways, truth or dare Gary?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in a real or serious long term relationship?" Misty asked Gary but then looked over at Ash giving him a wink. "This goes to you too because I just want to know."

"Nope, but Tiffany was the longest out of all the girls I've gone out with. But as you can see that didn't last. What's the point of trying to find that one special person anyways? It's going to be the same in the end once we both hit the bedroom or something. And there's nothing wrong pulling a 'Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am.'" Gary answered first, ending it with a grin as Misty just shook her head and turned her head to Ash.

"Well I've been in long term relationships here and there but they usually don't end up being serious…" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head. "…Ha ha I guess I'm just picky with my girls..." As he caught the small smile on Misty's face. "…Hey, truth or dare Misty?"

"Me again? Geez are you guys trying to gang up on me or something?" Misty asked as she crossed her arms looking back and forth at Gary and Ash who both have big smiles upon their faces. "I figured. I'll go with truth than."

"What's the reason why you don't like talking about your sisters?" Ash asked as he saw Misty lowering her head. Ash then lowered his head to Misty's level. "Were they the reason for this morning too huh?"

"I really don't want to talk about them. So…Ugh, I guess I'm going to just take my shot." Misty said quietly and took her shot after grabbing a hold of it. Feeling a bit flustered through out the body, her face started to get a little hotter and redder. "Blah, is it just me or is it getting a bit warm?" Misty asked feeling both her cheeks.

"Well you do have a blanket wrap around your waist and legs." Gary said as he pointed at the blanket. "Also it's probably mostly likely because of the two100 proof shots you have so far. Ha ha you might be definitely a light weight." Gary snickered and lightly pinching Misty's left cheek as he got his hand slapped.

"Well I don't drink, so you don't have to state the obvious. So sorry!" Misty raspberry Gary and looked away over at Ash who was laughing out loud due to Misty being a little childish. But Misty looked back over to Gary when he spoke up.

"Truth or dare Misty?"

"Dare."

"Hmmm, I dare you to let me show you a little technique that involves that neck of yours and you have to tell me you enjoy it or not. Trust me even you won't be disappointed." Gary said with a grin.

"Alright, prove it." Misty said, taking up the challenge. _'He thinks he's that damn good, huh?'_

Gary moved in closer, running the back of his left hand fingers slowly down the left side of Misty's neck starting from the back of the ear. Slowly bring his face right up to Misty's neck and letting out little hot breathes. Gary then placed his left hand on the other side of Misty's neck and leaned on his right hand on the carpet floor for support. Gary started placing little kisses around the nape area of the neck and gently nibbling and sucking at the middle of her neck leaving a little light hickey that Misty didn't notice or knew about.

Misty feeling a little uneasy and a little hot after she felt the tip of Gary's tongue running down her neck towards her collarbone as he removed his left hand from her neck, running his hand up and down her arm. Misty had to push Gary away with both hands not sure if it was because if she didn't want to admit that she enjoyed it or really made her uncomfortable. "Ok, I change my mind, I'm going to take a shot and call it good with no explanation." Misty grabbed Gary's full shot glass and drank it since hers wasn't refilled.

"Heh, I'll be nice and won't comment anything about what just happened." Gary smirked. _'I knew that trick of mine would work. It never fails.' _"Anyways, it's your turn Misty."

"I know, I know…" Misty paused a bit, feeling a lot more flustered then before as the effect of the alcohol taken more over her mind but leaving her body a lot more relaxed. Misty looked over at Ash with beet red rosy cheeks and started giggling. "…Hee hee, Truth or dare Ash?"

"Truth."

"Let's seeee…Hmmm, oh! What did you like about Melody tonight? Because you were…" Misty started to giggle again before continuing. "Hee-hee because you wee sooo like all over her at the dance club tonight…" Misty leaned in a little closer to Ash and 'whispered' out loud "…You like her don't you? Don't worry I won't tell." Misty said as she backed away from Ash with a playful wink and her finger index on her lips.

"Uh, I'm not to sure myself at this moment. But she was really cute though, especially the way she smiles when she tucks her hair behind her ear and the way she flipped her hair side to side. But what I think is cute the most was how she shyly gave me a kiss on the cheek…So I guess I kinda would say I like her but then again maybe not? I just met her." Ash said as he just laugh it off but stop when Misty stood up from her sitting position as the blanket and her purse dropped and tangled around her feet.

Misty gestured Ash to get up and with no question asked Ash stood up facing down at her, wondering what is going to happen. "Since we know each other for awhile now…And if I do this…" Misty batted her eyes a few time, tucking her hair behind the ear after flipping her hair side to side in a flirty way. Misty then couldn't help to giggled again before letting out a cute little small that made Ash turned away blushing a little bit. "…Can you give me an answer that you _like_ me? You know since I did all what Melody did that you thought were cuuute."

Ash looked back at Misty with a questioning look upon his face. "Err…What? Don't be silly, of course I like you. We're friends right?" Ash sat back down.

"When I said like, I mean in the liking term, like boyfriend/girlfriend _like_, silly. I just want to see what it takes for a girl to catch your attention…" Misty looked down at Ash and then over to Gary. "…Since I already know for Gary it's a pair of nice boobs and legs." Misty smirked and playfully stuck out her tongue with a wink at Gary as Gary just shook his head. Misty then looked back down over at Ash and realized something. "Oh silly me, I knew what I forgot. A kiss on the cheek! If I do _that, _I'll see if you really do start liking a girl that way."

"It's ok Misty. You really don't need to kiss me on the cheek." Ash said as he looked up at Misty raising both of his hands up in defense but smiling.

"Shhh! I gotta check if my theory's right." Misty said as she took a step forward towards Ash but ended up tripping over the blanket that was still tangled around her feet. Misty clearly falling towards Ash, he tried to mange to catch her from landing hard onto the carpet floor with his body. Misty opened her eyes to see and feel not only that her full body has landed on top of Ash's body but her lips were on top of his lips. Misty pulled her face away from Ash's as he place his hand over his lips with eyes wide open filled with shock and frozen not sure what to say or do. Misty just giggled and spoke up first still looking down at him. "Oopies, hee-hee…I don't think that was suppose to happe—" Misty stopped talking after she felt a pair of arms around her stomach pulling her off of Ash's body and placed back in her spot on the carpet floor against the couch with the blanket thrown back on her.

"You could at least get off top of him." Gary said in an upsetting tone with foul expression.

"Like ow Gary! You didn't have to be sooo rough. Why are you in a foul mood?" Misty asked Gary but then couldn't help but to giggle causing Gary to raise an eyebrow. "Hee-hee, now let's turn that frown upside down." Misty used her two index fingers to force a very 'not so happy smile' on Gary's face as he turned his head away.

'_She's definitely a light weight and way more open then usual.' _"Ash, it's your turn." Gary said in an annoyed tone towards Ash still looking away from him and Misty.

"Err…Um, I'll just pass for now…" Ash replied back slowly, licking his lips, tasting a bit of the 'Strawberry Mist' flavor from Misty's chapstick that she had applied on earlier.

Misty looked over at Ash. "Aww' are you upset with the kiss? It was an accident Ashy—" Misty quickly covered her mouth after realizing that she called Ash 'Ashy'. "Hee-hee oopies, sorry _Ash_. I know that you don't like being called that, but…" Misty reached over to grab a hold of both Ash's cheek and lightly pinch and shaking his head. "…I couldn't help it _Ashhh-y_, hee-hee-hee."

"Ash, truth or dare?" Gary asked out loud causing Misty to let go of Ash so he was able to look over at Gary.

"What?" Ash a little confused on why Gary is asking him when he was supposed to be asking Misty. "…Uh…Dare."

"I dare you to call up Melody right at this moment and tell her that you would like to see her and make out with her right now."

"Man, screw you. I'm not going to do that." Ash said as he reached for his first shot of the night. After taking his shot, he placed down the empty shot glass next to the two other empty ones and filled them all back up. Ash then looked over at Misty. "Misty, I'm going to take my turn right now if you don't mind." Misty just smile and let Ash take his turn before hers. "Truth or dare, Gary?"

"Didn't like the dare too much, eh?" Gary asked in a teasing tone.

"Let's just say it would be a little payback." Ash smirked at Gary.

"Well then I'll go with dare."

"I dare you to sing along to a song from the radio for Misty." Ash let out a satisfied smile upon his face as he got up to turn on the stereo and clicked it to 'radio'.

Misty clapped for joy and smiled and looked over at Gary. "Oooh I'm sooo excited! I would love to hear you sing Gar—" Misty got cut off by Gary unpleasant tone.

"Screw that. I told you that I can't sing and I'm not going to try." Gary said as he reached for his shot glass and drank it, then placing back the shot glass down roughly.

"You're like no fun." Misty said as she cross her arm, pouting.

"Well sorr—" Gary tried to sarcastically apologize but Misty interrupted him.

"Truth or dare, Gary?"

"Truth."

"What's the reasons behind why you wouldn't let me be left alone? Especially when I asked you to on my first day of school and the whole Tracey thing, what's up with that? And no lying." Misty shook her index finger at Gary, waiting for his reply. But end up seeing him taking another shot from a full shot glass.

"Now I don't have to answer it…" Gary said as he filled up the two empty shot glasses. "…Truth or dare, Misty?"

"Truth."

"Let's see, from what we saw earlier tonight at the dance club, you were a total different person. So are you always like that back at Cerulean and does your sisters know how you're like beside the whole being an elite student from Cerulean High?"

"Heh, like you should already know that. I told you before that I'm not as close with them so they don't know a lot of stuff…" Misty said quietly leaning against the couch with the blanket wrapped around her legs again. "Sometimes I wonder why we're not close…Did you know that they forgot my birthday? And they wanted me to cook dinner tonight for them. But get this, they called me to tell me to cook extra food for their friend from work because it was her birthday and my sisters invited her over." As a frown escaped from Misty as she let out a sigh. "But whatever, it's not like this the first time they forgot over the last few years…I had Rudy by my side and this year, at least I have you guys…" Misty then leaned her head back against the couch cushion, closing her eyes, listening to the familiar song that was playing in the background from the stereo. _'Wow, it's been awhile since I've heard this song in a long time. I'm surprise the radio station still plays it and even on my birthday too…' _Misty shot her eyes wide open and looked over at Ash when he grabbed her hand and sang a few of the lines to her.

"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong - Move along, move along like I know you do - And even when your hope is gone - Move along, move along just to make it through—" Ash then stopped singing hoping Misty's a little cheered up as he saw the surprised look on her face.

"Ash you know this song?" Misty asked pushing her back off against the couch, leaning a little closer towards Ash.

"Yeah and I also know the song by heart. I know it's an old song but I hoped it kind of gave you a little support to keep on moving since you know you're here with us now and not with Rudy." Ash said as he let go of Misty's hand when he saw Gary looking over at him and then at the hand.

"Funny how you mention that…" Misty went back leaning her back against the couch, wrapping her arms around her legs that was brought up to her chest."…That song did kept me moving along. Rudy sang that song to me the first time he and his baby sister Marie, found me battered up, by a cliff, leaning against a tree…" Misty then leaned a little forward to rest her chin on her knees not catching the surprised expression upon Gary's or Ash's face. "…That day, on my birthday, a lot of stuff happened that I broke down…To the point I was going to commit suicide by jumping off of the cliff into the ocean…" Misty covered her mouth realizing what she had just blurted out. "…Uh, oops, I don't know why I let that slip. No one knows about it not even Rudy. Even though he saved my life that day…" Misty looked up, placing her index finger in front of her lips at Gary and Ash. "…So shhh on what I just told you guys to anybody else."

Ash nodded at Misty and looked over at Gary as he could only stare after hearing a little information that he nor Gary didn't expect to hear from Misty's past. "Uh, I think we should do something else, wouldn't you agree Gary?"

"Yeah, why don't we—Misty! Why did you take that random shot?" Gary yelled at Misty as she just forced out a smile.

"Well I was trying to think of something else to talk about change the subject. Than when I saw the bottle of Southern Comfort I was going to ask you whhhy it's called 'Southern Comfort'…Hee-hee, but I think I know now…Well not the 'Southern' part but the 'Comfort' part, I totally get that. It sooo comforting and I'm all relaxed. I'm also able to talk about stuff that I've bottled up but remember hush-hush on what I just blurted out." Misty said in a mellow tone.

"That still doesn't answer my question on why you took the random shot, we're done with truth or dare." Gary said as he grabbed the bottle and placed it behind him.

"Well didn't you like said we're going to do something else? So that means there's no more use for the shots and we just couldn't let those remaining shots go to waste. I'm use to the taste anyways so it's ok." Misty said as she tried to reach for the two remaining shots but Gary beat her to it and grabbed a hold of both of them in his hand.

"No more shots for you. And don't worry they aren't going to be dump out or anything. We'll just let Ash take care of it since he needs to catch up with us anyways." Gary said to Misty as he handed Ash the two shots. "Hey, let's watch a movie ok?" Gary asked Misty as she just nodded at him. Gary grabbed Misty's purse tossed it back in her lap again and then wrapped his left arm under Misty's legs with the blanket still wrapped around and his right behind her back, picking her up off the floor.

"What are you doing Gary?" Misty asked Gary, looking up at him, tight in his embrace.

"Well I'm taking you to the other side of the living room where the T.V. entertainment and the other couch is at." Gary said to Misty when he looked down at her and back up straight ahead.

"You know, like I could have walked over there myself." Misty said as she held onto her purse and part of the blanket.

"Right and have another _trip incident_?" Gary mumbled.

"Oh…" Misty thinking hard to herself as she then giggled and covered her mouth. "…But still, didn't you have the same amount of shots as I did? You're not going to drop me are you? Because you're tipsy?"

"Hardly and you don't have to worry, I'm not drunk or tipsy as you are. I kinda built a tolerant for Southern Comfort so I have what you can call just a 'light buzz'…" Gary made it carefully over to the couch as he placed Misty down in the middle of the couch. "…Anyways be a good girl and sit here while I'll get you some water. Ash could you put in a movie?" Gary asked across the living room before leaving for the kitchen.

"Sure, after I turn off the stereo…" Ash replied back turning off the stereo and then went over to the entertainment rack where all the movies were at. "…Is there anything you have in mind or prefer Misty?"

"Um I really don't care. I really don't watch too much movies so probably anything that you put in I haven't seen…" Misty said to Ash as she watched him taking a seat next to her right side after he had inserted a movie into the DVD player. "…Heh, the last time I've seen a movie was with Gary like about two weeks ago at the movie theater. Oh! We played the 1 minute hide and seek that you and Gary play all the time in the theater. It was really fun until I fell down and Gary had me pinned down…You know, he tried to kiss me and I couldn't do anything but lucky some couples walked through the doors in time…" Misty light brushed her fingers across her lips. "…But I wonder if he had kissed me, I wonder what I would've done." Misty finished as a yawn escaped from her mouth. Right after covering her mouth, Misty pulled out her chapstick again and applied another two layers on her lips, then tossing it back in her purse.

"Hah, wouldn't you have brush it aside or laugh it off like what happened earlier with us?" Ash asked Misty, watching her place her purse onto the floor.

"Huh? Well…Um…I don't know?" Misty looked away from Ash. "Would've I?"

"Would you have what?" Gary asked out loud when he came around the couch handing Misty a cup of water.

Misty took the cup when she looked up at Gary. "Uh, nothing really…" While Gary wasn't looking when he sat down on the other side of Misty, she quickly looked over at Ash and gave him a look of not to say anything. Misty then drank most of the water in the cup and pulled the cup away from her face to look over at Gary. "…Thanks Gary."

"Yeah, no problem. Here I'll take your cup…" Gary offered his hand out to take the cup as Misty handed him her cup to grab. Gary then placed the cup on the table stand at the end of the couch. "…You might as well make yourself comfortable while we watch the movie."

"Ok" Misty replied as she pulled the blanket up higher to her upper body and sunk more into the couch in between Gary and Ash as they both looked at her.

12:25 A.M. - 30 Minutes into the Movie

Gary felt a head hitting his right shoulder as he looked over to see Misty has fallen asleep cuddled up in the blanket. "Hey..." Gary called out quietly as he moved his right shoulder causing Misty to fall into his lap. Gary then lightly shook Misty to wake up but end up getting a stir out of her as she moved in her sleep to face upward facing him, mumbling quietly about him being a pervert. "…Hey, you fell into my lap. Are you really asleep?" Gary asked as he waited for a reply. "Alright, I'm going to kiss you so you better say or open your eyes in Three, Two…One and a half…One…" Gary only a few inches away from Misty face, still got nothing out of her as he pulled away and looked over at Ash. "Damn she's really passed out cold."

"Well I'm not too surprise with all those shots she took. She got quite of an amount of alcohol in her system. She's most likely going to still be drunk so just let her sleep."

"Heh, what a birthday it's been for Misty…No wonder why she didn't mention about her birthday. That kind of explained her mood this morning. But damn, I didn't expect or ever would have thought that Misty would have considered committing suicide." Gary said looking down at Misty.

"Even though she didn't go into detail on exactly why but I can say we sure got more then we expect huh?" Ash asked as he also looked down at Misty.

"Yeah, I guess little Miss. Perfect has some dark past issues herself." Gary said quietly as he ran his fingers down Misty's cheek, brushing her strains of hair out of her face. _'Just like how you mention about the Yin and Yang.'_

1:54 A.M. – Living Room

Misty suddenly opened her eyes right at the beginning of the end credits of the movie. Still in her drunk stage, Misty held on to the side of her head as she looked around and notice that she had fallen asleep through out the movie and laid out across the whole couch. Misty slowly pushed her herself up in a sitting position to only see Ash on the carpet floor lean against at the end of the couch, sleeping. _'Gawd, I need a bathroom.'_ Misty then slowly got off the couch with the blanket in hand and placed it over Ash sleeping figure. As she turned around carefully and started headed down the dark hallway, looking for a bathroom. Misty didn't get too very far in finding a bathroom when she got distracted by a room that had the lights escaping through the slightly cracked open door on the left side down the hallway. The closer Misty got to the door the louder she heard music in the background playing but also a familiar voice singing along at the end of the current song that was playing from the radio. _'It couldn't be?' _Misty questioning herself as she slowly pushed the door a little more open to stick her head to see Gary standing in front of a mirror, only in his boxer with a towel over his head in the big bathroom as the next song played and Gary started singing along, while Misty sneaked into the bathroom listening to Gary for a bit.

"It's just the cutest thing - When you get to fussing fussing - Yelling and throwing things - I just wanna eat you up - I don't mean no disrespect - When I start staring - Knowing that it makes you mad - I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy—" Gary still rubbing his hair dry with the towel, did not notice that someone had entered into the bathroom with the door closed behind them.

"You so lie to me!" Misty yelled out in an upset tone causing Gary to turn his head to the right to see her standing by the door, arms crossed.

Gary then pulled down his towel off his head to have it hang around his neck as he turns his whole body towards Misty. "Misty…" Gary paused as he notice Misty was checking out his whole body with her eyes from where she stood.

"Oh don't you 'Misty' me…" Misty stared hard at Gary but not realizing that her eyes where wonder around his body. "…You said you couldn't sing…But you didn't mention about what a great body you ha—" Misty quickly covered her mouth realizing her last comment was out loud and not in her head.

Gary smirked as he let out a snicker after clearly hearing the last comment. "Hah, I can say that you lied to me too."

With that statement said left Misty a bit confuse. "And how so?"

"Didn't someone say that…" Gary slowly made his way to Misty by the door. "…If a certain someone saw me naked or even semi-naked, that certain someone would die laughing? But what is this I'm hearing? A praising about how great my body looks?" Gary asked with a big grin on his face looking down at Misty as she looks up at him with glaring eyes.

"Don't you be changing the subject. You knew that I wanted to hear you sing or at least could've tired but you didn't and you said that you can't sing? With that voice of yours that I just heard Gary? Whatever!" Misty yelled at Gary, still looking up to him as she pointed the middle of his bare chest with her index finger.

"So I should give into you on what you want and I get nothing when I want something from you those other times? Now that isn't fair." Gary said in a teasing tone. As he took a few more steps closer to Misty, backing her up again the bathroom door, hovering over her face a lot closer then before with his right forearm above her head, leaning it against the door. Gary started singing along parts of the chorus near the end of the song. "Every time you scream at me…I wanna kiss you…" Gary then lowered his head to be level with Misty's as he used his whole body to trap her between him and the door. Misty frozen in her position, as she could only do was but placed both of her hands on Gary's chest to avoid full body contract with his to hers. "When you put your hands on me…" Gary smirked and with his left hand grabbing a hold of one of Misty's hand on his chest. "…I wanna touch you."

Misty pulled away her hands out of Gary's hand and off of Gary's chest causing him to stop singing while the remaining chorus played in the background _(When we get to arguing - Just gotta kiss you_) Misty looked at him with a stern look upon her face _(Baby, I don't know why it's like that - But you're so damn sexy) _"I'm still mad at you for lyin—" Misty, shocked and eyes wide open, staring back at Gary's closed eyes. Not expecting to be cut off by a pair of warm lips over hers. _(When you're mad.)_ Still a little shock, Misty finally relaxed her stiff body after realizing her current situation and not caring anymore as the next song played in the background, causing her to get in the mood of the moment.

_(Snoop - What it do, baby boo? - Yeah, lil' mamma, you lookin' good - I see you wanna play with a playa from that hood - Come holla at me, you got it like that - Big Snoop Dogg with da lead Pussycat - I show you how I throw dat, yeah - I wanna throw dat - Me and you, one-on-one, treat it like a showdown)_ Misty grabbed both side of the towel that was still around Gary's neck, pulling him forward as she kissed back forcefully then wrapping her arms around his neck. _(You look at me and I look at you_) Gary by now couldn't help to open his eyes to see Misty has her eyes shut. _(I'm reachin' for ya shirt, what you want me to do?)_ Gary then wrapped his left arm behind Misty's back as he slipped his whole arm underneath the shirt, pulling her body away from the door to his body. Not wanting to back down from the forceful kiss and tight embrace, Gary slyly parted Misty's lip, tasting the 'Strawberry Mist' flavor but then playfully slip his tongue into her mouth as she forcefully did the same but pushing his tongue back. As minutes passed by, Gary and Misty kept on exchanging nonstop, rough kisses back and forth not wanting to lose to one another but at the same time the both of them ended up pulling away from each others faces for some air. After letting each other go, Misty went on leaning against the door again catching her breathe as she looked up at Gary to see him breathing heavily as a big smile crept upon his face.

"Damn, didn't expect that kind of kissing out from you..." Gary raised his right hand up to Misty's head and tucked her hair behind her ear and back to clear all the hair out of the left side of her neck. "…But I knew you'll come around my way." Gary then lowered his head down towards Misty's neck and started placing little kisses, lightly sucking on the little hickey from before.

"Gary." Misty called out near Gary's ear.

"Hmmm?" Gary replied back in between kisses.

_(PCD- I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons, babe -uh huh)_

Misty slowly pulled away from Gary's lips, as she replied back in monotone whisper. "Let's do it."

Gary's eyes widen as he looked down at her not positive if he heard right. "What?"

_(But you keep frontin' -uh - Sayin' what you gon' do to me -uh huh - But I ain't seen nothin')_

Misty stared back at Gary with icy cold eyes and a serious expression upon her face that could kill, as she slowly repeated the words again. "Let's…" Misty already had the first top button undone, as she then undid her second button. "…Do…" Misty then undid the third button letting out the last word without a smile or smirk. As her cold piercing glaze eyes locked with Gary's dazes eyes. "…It."

* * *

A/N: (9/25/06) Woo ch.13 (part 2) finally up! Sorry for the cliffy but I had to cut it off somewhere and there still like two more parts to finish this 'plot event'? At least there were some accident and actions going all around, some what XD

Sorry for the late update to those who I said that the update would be soon. There's just a little too much drama at work and needless to say, I got fed up with the boss and been busy for the last two weeks looking for another job. Woo, job hunting is fun! (Not) Haha ok I'm done ranting.

But thanks a bunchies to all of you guys and to those who I couldn't reply back that had left a review! Gets me motivated and going :) Well hope this chapter will do until I can get the next chapter up, so Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	14. A Tad Bit Surprised With Each Other

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Or any of the songs that are used.**

**Warning: Swearwords and a little sexual situation theme**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18

Gary- 18

Ash- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

(Italic) Song lyric playing in the background

Chapter 14: A Tad Bit Surprised With Each Other

2:03 A.M. – Gary's Mansion – Inside of One of the Hallway Bathrooms

_(You be sayin' all the right things all night long - But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off - Baby, can't you see, these clothes aren't fittin' on me? -The heat comin' from this beat, I'm about to blow, I don't think you know)_

Gary a little speechless and tried finding his words after hearing what Misty had just finish saying and a little mixed in with song in the background left him only mange to let out the same word as before. "What?" Gary asked again, knowing the fact that Misty top is now unbutton and as tempted he was to glance his eyes farther down to check out her bare chest that was showing off the top of her white lace bra, he just couldn't pull away from her cold gaze.

"That's what you want right? To have sex with me, ever since day one of our meeting in class with those stupid pick up lines of yours. And don't even try to cover it up because remember you did decided to take the shot than answering my question because I was right…" Misty tugged on one of her lace straps. "…Should I take this top off myself for you?" Misty offered Gary as he gave her a guilty look still trying not to look down at her semi-exposed chest. _(You say you're a big boy but I can't agree - 'Cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me) _"It's already half exposed and you don't have to give me that look. I know what you're after for, so go a head and look down if you want…" Misty paused as she still stared hard into Gary's eyes with her cold eyes. "So take me, have your way with me and rock my world like how all the other girls said around school." (_I wonder if I'm just too much for you, wonder if a kiss don't make you - Just wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?) _

"You're just talking nonsense since you're drunk, Misty. You really don't mean it." Gary said as he stared right back at Misty.

"Nooo, I just don't care anymore. Didn't you tell me that I should have fun this year on our first day of meeting? So I am. I want to have _your _kind of fun now..." Misty said to Gary as ran her right hand slowly up and down his chest still facing up at him. "…And besides aren't all guys the same? Wanting a girl to bang and then brag about it to all of their friends?" _(Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours - I can see just like those guys that your game don't please) _Misty then grabbed Gary's left hand and placed it right on top of her right breast as she placed her right hand on top of his hand. "Feels nice don't it? And I bet you been dying to touch these huh?"

Gary mange to let a word escape as he froze in his position a little shock of what just happen, as his and Misty's hand still in place. "Uh—" _(Baby, can't you see, these clothes aren't fittin' on me? - The heat comin' from this beat, I'm about to blow, I don't think you know)_

"Aww' it does…And you're all shy about it too?" Misty pulled away her right hand off on top of Gary's hand and then reached both of her hands to cup both of his cheek in her palms. "You do have some condoms around here don't you? Because I'm ready for you and don't be shy either, I don't mind if it's you…" Misty then slowly pulled Gary's face into another aggressive kiss.

Gary quickly yanked away his hand off Misty's chest, in the process of turning off the radio tower stand when he accidentally knocked it over. Then he pulled away from Misty's hold and backed up a bit away from her as she gave him a confused look "I..." _'I can't believe this is happening.' _Gary let out a heavy sigh."…I don't want you. I don't need you to be acting like this since you're doing it out of drunkenness and probably despite. Thanks for the offer but I won't need it from you…" Gary said quietly and turned his head off to the side to avoid the icy cold glare from Misty's eyes. But he didn't notice the look upon her face broke into a stock and vulnerable stage as a sense of flashback went through her head.

FLASHBACK – On Misty's 8th Grade B-Day – Right after the Underwater Ballot Show in the Backroom

"Like Misty, we don't want you to be doing the show with us anymore since we like force you into doing it in the first place. So like, we won't need you anymore." Daisy said in a prince charming costume to Misty.

"Yeah it also like turned out we can make do with one villain instead of two. So we're like going to take turn being the mermaid, Baby Sister." Violet said in one of the pirate outfit, standing of to the side of Daisy.

"So Baby Sis, like thanks for your corporation today and the last few days. But like Daisy said, we won't need you. Not like it would have matter right? You like, didn't want to do it in the first place anyways." Lily joined in the conversation, standing on the other side of Daisy in the other villain outfit.

"Uh, I really don't mind being in the underwater ballet show with you three today or the last few days. I actually had fun, so why the sudden boot? What about doing the picture takes with the audiences in a while that we promise after our little break when we're done with the show?" Misty asked, fringing with the pearl necklace that went with the mermaid costume.

"Oh we like told them when you took off first, that we'll be doing a reschedule for another time after we like just got done taking our picture cast set." So you can change out of that mermaid outfit and do whatever now. We're like calling it a day so you're like free to do what you wanted to do today on this special day you mention in the first place." Daisy said pinching both of Misty's cheek.

"Oh…Ok…" Misty said quietly, forcing a small smile upon her face and turned around heading into one of the other rooms to change. _'They still haven't figured out that it's my birthday today.'_

Daisy, Violet, Lily watched and waited for Misty to completely exit the room before speaking up again.

"Are you sure we like did the right thing? After we finally got a little closer with all four of us?" Violet asked.

"Well like, didn't you hear all the compliments that went towards to our Baby Sis? Like how she was such a beautiful mermaid and such great talent to the point where she can surpass us. Remember?" Lily butted in as she and Violet turned over and looked at Daisy when she spoke up.

"I feel bad but you know we're like different from Misty and she like has a lot of other great qualities going for her. Show biz is like our thing so we can't let her take that away from us either…Like everything else. Beside she's like a lot stronger will than us so I think she'll be alright. I don't think we just like kicking her out will affect her in way…"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh, ok…" Misty spoke up, causing Gary to turn his head facing back at her as she looked back, forcing a fake smile and letting out a small laugh. "…Heh…Heh, um Gary can I use the bathroom now? I uh…Heh kinda gotta go and uh I couldn't find any other ones." Misty asked as she opened the door to hint Gary to leave, not even letting him to answer back.

Gary not sure what to say, just ended up nodded at Misty as he slowly walked out of the bathroom. Before Misty could shut the door, Gary spoke up. "I'll, uh, meet you back in the living room and take you to a guest room when I get into some clothes. And maybe we can talk?"

"Uh, it's alright…I really don't feel like talking. So, night…" Misty replied, shutting the door on Gary not letting him say another word as she turned around leaning her back against the door. _'Gary, you stupid fool.'_

Gary stood staring at the closed bathroom door as he shook his head back and forth. _'Ugh...Why did I let my chance slip? We were so close...Man, I'm such a stupid fool.'_ Gary yelled to himself and then headed down the hallway to his room.

About 10 Minutes Later

Gary walked down the hallway heading back to the living room, to check on Misty if she has already fallen asleep. But not moments later walking down, Gary somewhat made out Misty's dark figure that just stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway heading back towards the living room. Gary took his time heading back towards the living room far way behind Misty but right around the end of the hallway, he stopped when he spotted Misty seating down next to Ash, shaking him to wake up. Gary went along the side of the wall and stood at his spot in the dark, wondering what is going on.

Misty shook Ash a few more time waiting for him to wake up and finally after Ash slowly opened his eyes, Misty felt more at ease. "Uh, sorry to wake you up Ash but I really needed to talk."

"Uhh, it's alright…" Ash rubbed his eyes as a yawn escaped from his mouth. "…What's on your mind?" Ash asked looking straight at Misty with her head turn off to the side.

"Um…When a certain someone says…Something like not wanting or needing you does that person really mean it? You know when you finally gave in and give out what they wanted?" Misty asked out loud not looking at Ash.

"Huh? What? I'm a little lost, Misty." Ash said a little confuse.

"_He_ brushed me aside and said about the same thing like my sisters said to me back then. Funny how he tried sooo hard trying to get me to have sex with him, that stupid fool didn't take my offer like moments ago…He told me that I'm talking nonsense because I'm drunk but how I see it is me being just a little more opened minded to his field of a game. But whatever…" Misty said looking down at her hands.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. Now let's start from the beginning? I'm here to listen. Tell me anything that you have on her mind." Ash lifted Misty's face upwards by tilting up her chin.

"Heh, you're just like him, so understanding and caring." Misty said as she looked away from Ash but felt a little more relaxed.

"Who's 'him' are you referring me to?" Ash asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Rudy, he said about the same thing like you just said, on the first day we met. It's kinda weird but I'm some what more relaxed with you..." Misty pause a bit causing Ash to listen carefully. "…It was on my birthday during my 8th grade year. It was the four of us sisters as we just got done performing our underwater ballet. Of course my sisters didn't remember my birthday at all. They were more into getting the show ready and to perform. They made me do the underwater ballet after they had sold all of the ticket to the show and without informing about me being the being in the show as the mermaid. Three days before the grand opening of the show they sprung it on me and at first I didn't want to do it but I didn't want to disappoint them since we just started getting along. But after the first few days of reversal we all had fun and I was enjoying spending time with them. So after the grand opening of our underwater ballet was a big success after the show they said that they didn't needed me anymore and that they won't bother me for any other shows. After they said that they didn't need me anymore and not remembering my birthday left me really confused and sad… I uh, ended up leaving my place wondering around the street by myself and everything just went downhill for the worst…" Misty leaned against the couch letting out a heavy sigh. "…I ran into my two closest girlfriends at the time with their boyfriends after they had just seen the underwater ballet. My two girlfriend's boyfriends made a few passes at me and said how they should dump their current girlfriends for me and so on. Heh, I thought they were joking so I went along with it but apparently they were serious. But since I was still a little depressed at that moment I didn't realize that my two closest friends were really angry at the comments. They were so mad that they went out of their way ditching their boyfriends and went looking for me by themselves to have a 'nice' but 'physical' talk with me at a small park that no one goes to. They went off about how even though I'm one of the top students I shouldn't let that and the great sold out sucessful underwater ballet show get to my head. After that they both started pushing me and next thing I know, we're all on the ground fighting. I gotta admit they pulled, slapped, left bruises, and scratched me up good, but those girls really under estimated me. I ended up breaking their nose, spit opened their lips, maybe a black eye or two? But sure left a lot of bruises on them. It felt great letting out all the pinned up anger I had inside but then I soon realized that I really had no body with me anymore or on my side as my mind just went blank as I aimlessly walked to where ever my feet took me—" Misty stopped in her track when Ash had to jump into her story.

"Wow, first your sisters wanting you out for no apparent reason and then your two closest friends went against you because of jealously. So I'm guessing after that walk of yours you ran into Rudy?" Ash asked but was still astonish as Gary was too in the dark hallway after heard what was just told out from Misty's mouth.

"Um kinda. It was really Marie that found me first but then she called for Rudy. They found me leaning against an Oak tree that I always go to when I want to be alone. Funny there was an 'Oak' around me." Misty said as she let out her first but sarcastic smile of the night. "Heh, anyways that tree was near a cliff that had a nice ocean view. After looking at the ocean for some time at that moment from the cliff, I was really thinking about jumping but Marie and Rudy came in before I could planned on doing it. Rudy tried calming me down as he started singing the words from 'Move Along' to me."

"You mention earlier that Rudy didn't know you were going to jump right? But why the choice of song to started singing to you though?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know? Maybe because when they came up to me trying to get my attention, a lot of things went through my mind as I started blurting it all out and kind of freaked out on him when he tried to introduce himself and Marie. I thought it was just a little awkward? But that's just so him though, being polite at a battered up girl that just ended up kicking and screaming at him…" Misty turned to look at Ash straight in his eyes as a yawn escaped from her mouth. "…Hey, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Ok?" Ash replied as he waited to hear what the favor was.

"Could you sing me 'Move Along' before I end up falling asleep?"

"Sure." Ash answered back with a small smile.

Misty slowly leaned over to Ash's left cheek and gave him a nice sweet 'thank you' kiss that he didn't expected. "Thanks a lot Ash…" Misty said when she pulled away with a small smile.

"Yeah no problem." Ash said as he touched his cheek, all surprised and smiled a lot more. Misty then rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Ash saw a dark silhouette figure out of the corner of his eyes at the beginning of the hallway before he started singing. But also wondered if Gary heard everything as he inhale a deep breathe and slowly started singing the words, grabbing a tight hold of Misty's hand. "Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking - When you fall everyone stands –"

FLASHBACK – Of Misty, Rudy and Marie First Day Encountering Each Other at the Oak Tree by the Cliff

"Another day and you've had your fill of sinking - With the life held in your…" Rudy quickly blocked Misty's slap as he grabbed a hold of her both of her hands that were covered in dirt and dried up blood. "Hands are shaking cold - These hands are meant to hold."

Misty in a yellow hooded tank and blue shorts still leaned against the Oak tree with Rudy kneeling down in front of her as Marie in a white dress standing near by. Misty yanked both of her hands out of Rudy's hold and pushed him away from her as Rudy landed on the ground getting his black pants and collar shirt with a white vest dirty from the dirt.

"I just got to know your name so don't grab a hold of me like we know each other! Why the hell are you singing to me?" Misty yelled out with a mean expression upon her face.

"Singing can relax a person my friend and also talking would help too." Rudy replied as he pushed himself back in a kneeling position in first of Misty again.

"I'm not your friend and I don't want you to sing to me or even talk to you either. Now leave, get away!" Misty yelled at Rudy as she pointed in the direction for him and Marie to leave.

"No, not until we take care of your wounds, they're pretty bad." Rudy tried to reach out towards Misty again but ended up getting his hand slapped away. "I don't care if you keep on hurting me by kicking or slapping but we need to take care of you soon because your wounds will get infected."

"Why? Why do you care? Do you want something in return for your kindness?" Misty asked giving Rudy a nasty look.

"Yeah, your friendship, I want us to be friends." Rudy gave Misty a sincere look as she looked away, facing Marie wondering why she looked familiar.

"Hah, like I never _heard_ that before. You know who my sisters are right?" Misty asked when she looked back at Rudy.

"Yeah? But only from seeing them today after the show you guys performed. I'm your guy's new next door neighbor and we mange to purchase some tickets to your guys underwater ballet, some time last week while we were moving in. So this is the first time seeing all four of the Waterflower sisters together, but I have to say you were great."

"Whatever! All of you guys are all the same, saying all these lies. I thought I could trust the ones around me but it turns out I was wrong. So how in the hell can I trust you?" Misty asked.

Rudy let out a sigh, looking over at Marie and then back at Misty. "If you won't trust me and won't let me take care of you then at least do it for her!" Rudy yelled out and pointed at Marie causing Misty somewhat come to her senses after being yelled at. "Look at her! How can you not see the worried face on her?" Rudy asked Misty as she looked over at Marie and back at Rudy with a glare.

"Oh don't you be using your little baby sister to make me fee—" Misty got interrupted by Rudy calm quiet voice.

"No…Seriously, Marie's really fond of you ever since sometime last week while we were moving. She said that she met a pretty and nicest girl that helped her watered the plants out in the front yard and even bought her ice cream. Marie had the happiest expression upon her face when she kept on talking about you…" Rudy lowered his head down. "…The fact that you made my little sister happy and cheered her up when she was down because of moving and leaving all her friends…Just got me wanting to meet you. But not like this..." Rudy raised his head back up to face Misty in the eyes as she lowered her head down at the ground. As he let out another sigh but took a deep breathe and started singing again hoping it will help. "So a day when you've lost yourself completely - Could be a night when your life ends - Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving - All the pain held in your …"

Misty's eyes widen, head still down, and a little shocked at the choice of words. _'What the hell? He couldn't possibly know what I was planning?'_ Misty looked straight down at her hands, shaking uncontrollably and very confused as she felt Rudy's hand on her chin raising her head back up to show the smile upon his face. As he then looked down at her hands and grabbed one of her left hand with his right hand.

"…Hands are shaking cold - Your hands are mine to hold…" Rudy then squeezed his grip on Misty's hand as she felt somewhat a little bit calmer after feeling the tight but gentle squeezed. Rudy then suddenly pulled Misty into a tight embrace.

Misty somewhat confused and lack of energy, didn't bother to put up a fight to get out of the hug as she rested her head on Rudy's right shoulder and slowly wrapped her arms around him. _'The last time I can remember being cared for or embraced was before dad died when I was in grade school.' _Misty then closed her eyes and listened to Rudy's peaceful calm singing voice.

"…Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong - Move along, move along like I know you do - And even when your hope is gone - Move along, move along just to make it through - Move along." Rudy stopped as he loosen his tight hold of Misty's body and slowly pulled away to face Misty. "Think of this as me returning you a favor for cheering my little baby sister up, so it's going to be ok. Go ahead, just start from the beginning or anywhere. I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say."

Misty looked down again, escaping Rudy's eye's as she hesitate before speaking. "…Everyone expect so much out of me…Because they think I'm so great, all of them because I always do stuff for them...I don't want to hurt or disappoint them but in the end I'm the one that feels hurt because I find out that they used me or don't need me anymore…" Misty paused as she inhaled a deep breathe. "…My dad and mom passed away when I was little so all I have of my family are my three sisters. But we've never been close at all and I think it's because I'm the odd ball out of my 'Three Sensational Sisters'…They forgot my birthday today and then my closest friends forgot too as they turned against me because out of jealously…" Misty leaned against the Oak tree and closed her eyes. "…And this is how I end up, all beaten and battered up by them, hah but they got it worst then me—" Misty opened her eyes when she felt a small hand on her cheek trying to wipe off the dirt off her face as she turned to see Marie with a small caring smile.

"Happy birthday…" Marie said as she wrapped her around Misty's neck. "…I won't forget your birthday next time. It will be a-o-k because starting today you won't have anymore problem when you're with me! Because…" Marie paused a bit and pulled away from Misty letting out a big smile. "…Because I'm going to love you lots big sister!" Marie yelled out excitedly, jumping and throwing her arms in the air causing Rudy to fall back on to the ground as Misty let out a small smile. Marie smiled again after seeing the smile appeared on Misty's face as she leaned in towards to whisper in Misty's ear. "And maybe my big brother will love you too and maybe you too." Marie pulled away as Misty patted her head.

"Heh, you're too cute but I don't think that's going to happen…" Misty looked over at Rudy who just stood up but then back at Marie with a little small smile.

"You never know big sister Misty!" Marie said with a big smile and looked at her big brother with a nodded.

"Alright, so let us take you home or we can go over next to our place and get you cleaned and bandaged up." Rudy held out his hand in front of Misty. "What do you say? We can get to know each other and I'll listen to whatever you have to say or any complaints. I'll treat you to ice cream." Rudy said with a smile. "You can walk right?"

Misty looked up at Rudy nodding and grabbed a hold of his hand as she stood up with a sharp pain expression went across her face that Rudy clearly saw. Misty watched Rudy kneeling down at her left foot, taking a look to see that it was swollen. Misty then had a confused look upon her face when she saw Rudy turning his back against her in a squatting position.

"You're left foot is swollen so I'm going to carry you back to our houses." Rudy urged Misty to climb on his back. "Come on don't be shy. I can carry you all the way back home and beside it's quite a long walk from here."

"Um, it's really ok I can walk. I did mange to get here you know." Misty said to Rudy trying to refuse his offer.

"Come in, just get on. You don't want to worry our little Marie do you now?" Rudy smiled and looked at Marie.

Misty looked over at Marie to see that she had a pouty but worried expression upon her face. Misty gave in and shook her head no as she went pressing her body against Rudy's back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Misty then felt a sudden left off the ground as two arms grabbing a hold her legs tightly. Feeling a bit relieved, Misty rest her chin on her left arms and let out a small but long sigh.

"Hey Misty?" Rudy called out before started walking.

"Yeah?" Misty replied quietly.

"Starting today and later on downs the road, I'll make sure to call or see you on your birthday. That's a start I can at least do right? So happy birthday and keep on moving along no matter what. Oh and if I have to, I'll sing you that song again, got it? Because it did got you too calmed down a bit." Rudy turned his head slightly to his left to look at Misty with a smile as she just nodded. "Now let's get going, ready Marie?" Rudy looked down over to his right at Marie as she smiled and nodded at him. "Ok, so how about little Miss. Mermaid, are you ready?"

"Heh, yeah but I'm no longer going to be a mermaid for the show. Today was a one time thing kinda deal, I guess." Misty said quietly in Rudy's ear.

"Well that's a shame but I guess that's a good thing though."

"And how so?" Misty asked pulling her head away from Rudy's head.

"Well now I know that no body else will be able to stare at my lovely little mermaid." Rudy said with a big smile.

"Please, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or some corny line but just quit while you're ahead and start walking…" Misty smirked and then tightens her grip around Rudy's neck and rested her head against his head. "…But thank you…Thanks for everything, I was gonna lose myself like moments ago."

"Your welcome and it's no big deal, all I did was sung a song to try to calm you down. Other than that, I feel that I didn't do too much, so don't worry about it." Rudy said as he and Marie started walking down the dirt path heading back to their houses.

'_You did more than you'll ever know…' _Misty thought to herself as she shut her eyes tight closed.

END OF FLASHBACK

20 minutes passed by as Ash carefully placed Misty back on the couch trying not to wake her in the process when she fell asleep about 10 minutes ago. Ash took one last look at Misty after tucking her in with the blanket and then went over to the other side of the living room to the other couch and flopped down on it, getting comfortable.

"You heard the whole story right?" Ash asked quietly looking over his shoulder as he saw Gary walking out from the dark hallway. "And why were you in the hallway the whole time?" Ash looked at Gary who came around the couch and sat down next to him.

"I wanted to hear what Misty wanted to talk to you about because apparently she rather talked to _you_ than me when I offer it to her. I told her that we can talk but she told me she didn't want to 'talk' but yet she wakes you up so she can talk about what has and been happening. But you know what? After hearing you two's conversation and putting all the pieces together about her sisters and other stuff, I can see why she doesn't like to talk about her sisters. Man, she sure is full of surprises and blurts out a lot of stuff when she's drunk." Gary said as he looked across the room over at Misty under the moonlight from the opened window blinds.

"Yeah but you're also surprising me all night too." Ash said as Gary looked over at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When have you ever refused sex from a chick that offered it to you? Needless to say it that Misty was the one who suggested it too." Ash said as Gary was about to open his mouth to speak but Ash keep on going, waving his index finger. "And don't say it was because she was drunk because I know you've done it with drunken chicks too."

"I…I too am surprised by myself...Seriously, I don't know what happened. It was going fine, things were heating up in the bathroom but then out of nowhere she suggested us to do it. At first I wasn't sure if I heard right so I asked her again to see if she was joking but she wasn't. She was serious on considering having sex. But she didn't even crack a smile at all when she was making the moves. All I got were icy emotionless glares from her which really got my mind to blank out…" Gary shook his head lightly and let out a small chuckle. "Hah…I don't know? After hearing Misty confessing about her sisters and the whole song thing when you sang to her when that song came on the radio earlier just got me thinking about how much she went through. And then she tells me that she doesn't care anymore if we ended up doing it because she knew what I was after for and she even said that I shouldn't feel guilty about it because it was her who suggested it for us to do it in the first place. But I ended up blurted out that I don't want her and won't be needing sex from her to satisfy my needs. Then she kicked me out of the bathroom because she needed it the bathro—Shit, didn't she said that I said about the same thing what her sisters said right?"

"Yeah and I think when you said that you didn't want her, it triggered some of her past memories." Ash replied.

"Damn, I wonder if she's going to remember what all happened through out tonight. Because sure hell a lot were said and done that I don't think she wanted things blurted out or happened. I guess I'll just ask her when she wakes up before she finds out and get mad at me…" Gary couldn't help but to let out a grin and chuckle. "Hah, I don't like it when she's mad at me but sure hell she gives out that sexy aura—"

"Hah my, my, yet another surprise…" Ash interrupted with a smirk on his face as caught Gary's confuse look on his face. "…When did you ever care that a chick was ever mad at you? You always laugh it off or brush it aside like Tiffany and those other girls."

"Uhh—I don't!" Gary raises his voice a bit towards Ash. "It's just that…I still gotta try to get Misty in bed with me…And don't say it, I know that I let my chance slip by and like I said I just…Uhh, didn't feel like doing it at that moment with her anymore…" Gary said as he glared at Ash who was grinning at him.

"Yeah suurre…" Ash dragged out his last word in a teasing tone as wrapped his right arm around Gary's neck bring him closer to him. "…Maybe there's more to it when it comes to Misty. Maybe that's why you couldn't take advantage of her on that offer of hers?" Ash asked in a teasing tone towards Gary again, catching the disbelieve look upon his face.

"Whatever." Gary said quickly as he threw Ash's arm off of his neck and looked away from Ash to across the room.

Ash knew who Gary was looking at across the room as he couldn't help himself but smiled and chuckle at Gary. "Heh…Hey you know that flavor on her lips was 'Strawberry Mist'…Wouldn't you agree that it taste pretty sweet?" Ash asked causing Gary to look back at him. "You know that I don't like strawberry but I might change my mind and giving the strawberry flavor another chance. You know especially after tonight tasting a bit off of Mist—"

"Just shut it! Quit messing with me!" Gary yelled out loud forgetting Misty's asleep for a second on the other side of the living room. Gary abruptly got off the couch annoyed by Ash's comment as he looked over at Misty and then back down at Ash. "I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." Gary said in a bitter tone towards Ash as he quickly walked around the couch heading down the hallway not letting Ash say anything else.

Ash watched Gary disappeared into the darkness as he was left by himself smiling, looking over across the room at Misty. Moments later Ash finally got off the couch and headed over to the other couch as he knelt down over Misty and let out a small sigh. _'It's not surprising that I can tell that he somewhat has fallen for you…' _ Ash then grabbed one of Misty's hands tightly, staring down at her peaceful sleeping face. _'…It's funny how you asked me, if Gary and I ever liked or fell for the same girl at the same time. I wasn't lying, until now...I think I'm falling for you too…I'm surprised myself too but I gonna keep quiet for now and figure out for sure...'_

6:04 A.M. – Living Room

Misty suddenly woke up from her sleep with a pounding headache as she grabbed a hold of her head for a second before started rubbing both of her temples. Misty then managed to push herself up on the couch and looked down on the carpet floor to see Ash asleep next to the couch but looked around the whole living room to notice that Gary wasn't around. _'Hmmm, he must have gone to sleep in his bedroom. Gawd when did I fell asleep?' _Misty asked herself as she closed her eyes, rubbing more at her temples. _'Blah, I didn't drink enough water.'_ Misty then opened her eyes to look at the big father clock in the corner. "…6:05, I should start heading home…I have never spent the nig—" Misty stopped talking to herself when she saw a water bottle and a couple of aspirins on the table stand as she reached for aspirins and water. _'Thank goodness, hopefully my headache goes away soon._' Misty placed the water bottle back on the table stand and looked down at Ash. _'Ash must have set this out for me. He pretty much knows where everything is.' _Misty then got off the couch and head down the hallway to one of the bathrooms.

6:07 A.M. – Meanwhile in Gary's Bedroom

Gary walked aimlessly back and forth in his bedroom a little frustrated. "Ugh! There's more to it to Misty? What the hell does he know? I'm just trying to her…" Gary stopped as he rubbed his scalp. "…But why didn't I? Arrrg! I don't know what's gotten into me. Should I be more pissed at Ash's comment or letting my chance slip?" Gary looked over at his clock. "6:08, I've been up for about almost 3 hours now. Geez, barely an hour of sleep, god I need to get out of my room again because I'm talking to myself again." Gary walked out of his room into the hallway. Right when Gary reached to one of the bathroom door on the right side of the hallway, the door opened as Misty stepped out in front of Gary, startling the both of them.

"Wow, um I didn't expect to see you right at the door Gary. You scared me a bit for sure. Uh did you need the bathroom?" Misty asked as she let out a tiny faint smile rubbing at one of her temples.

"No because I have a bathroom in my bedroom and I just came from there. But did you get the aspirin and water that I set out for you on the table?" Gary asked.

"Huh? Oh…That was you that had that out for me?" Misty asked slowly, realizing to herself she gave the credit to someone else.

"Yeah, why? Did you think Ash was the one that got it out for you?" Gary asked Misty as she slowly looked away not answering which gave him his answer. "You did…Just because Ash is a lot more courteous and thoughtful why do you think it always him? You know you never make a big deal out of anything when it comes to Ash. Why is that?" Gary asked raising his voice at Misty which caused her to back up a bit into the bathroom. "Especially after the bathroom incident with us, I offered to talk things out with you but you didn't feel like 'talking'. But nooo, you went out to Ash and talked to him about stuff and a little about your past on what happened on your birthday and meeting Rud—" Gary got cut off by Misty who was really confused at the random outburst from him.

"Wait, what? Ok hold on. What was all said and done last night?" Misty asked quickly.

"Are you serious? You don't remember what all had happened? Not even like 4 hours ago?" Gary asked out loud being surprised after calming down a bit.

"Please you don't need to raise your voice, my head still hurts…I remember going to the bathroom but that's like a total blur but what I do recall clearly was everything before that dare that I took up from you about your 'neck technique'." Misty took a step forward towards Gary and slapped him on his arm after she got done talking.

"Hey, what was that for?" Gary asked raising an eyebrow at Misty.

"That's for the hickey you decided to leave on my neck from that stupid dare of yours. I just saw it in the mirror, I can't believe you." Misty let out a sigh as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to have it go away. I still have the hickey and it's gonna be there for awhile too." Misty said as she grabbed a hold of her head, rubbing at her forehead this time. Misty had her eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them and walked around pass Gary heading back to the living room. "…Gawd now I know how my sisters feel in the morning after they drink."

"Where are you going?" Gary asked as he caught up with Misty next to her.

"Back to the living room of course and to get my stuff ready…" Mist looked over at Gary. "…Since you're up could you take me home?"

"Sure, let me go back to my room to get my stuff and can you wake up Ash too? That way I can take him home." Gary asked Misty as he caught the concern look on her face about waking up Ash. "Don't worry about waking up Ash this early on a Saturday morning. After we drop him off at his place, he can easily fall back to sleep. Now I'll catch up with you in a few." Gary said to Misty as she just nodded and went the opposite direction as he turned around heading back to his room. _'She forgot a lot last night...Hmmm what should I tell her?'_

6:25 A.M. – In Front of Ash's House

Ash let out a yawn as he shut the passenger side door for Misty when she jumped into the front seat when he had gotten out. "Well I'll catch you guys later and hope that headache of yours will go away soon." Ash said directly towards Misty with a smile. "And remember you can talk to me anytime and I'll keep it on the down low. Oh and I'll sing you that song anytime you want too."

"Huh? What? Oooh yeah, you know the words to that song...Thanks and I'll keep that offer in mind. Well I'll see you around Ash, bye-bye now!" Misty waved and let out a smile as she and Gary watched Ash headed into his house.

Gary started up his car and headed down the street giving out an annoyed aura. "So why is it that you can talk to Ash about anything?" Gary asked looking straight ahead as Misty turn to look over at him not sure to make of the question.

"I don't know? Ash just seems more of the listening and more considerate kind of guy like Rudy I guess?" Misty paused for bit thinking to herself. _'I can't believe that I blurted out a lot of stuff.'_ "Hey beside what Ash told me about me telling you guys about my past and Rudy, what else happened? You did mention something about an incident in the bathroom? Because when I think more about it, I kind of somewhat remember music playing in the bathroom and you were in the bathroom too…Wait, why were we both in the bathroom? You didn't try to walk in on me did you?"

Gary couldn't help to let out a smirk. "Believe it or not, you walked in the bathroom on me right when I got out of the shower."

"Eh, but why were you in that bathroom taking a shower? You have a bathroom in your room right? But why would I walk in on you if I knew it was occupied?"

"Well that bathroom was the closest when I wanted to take a cold shower so I just went in to that one…" Gary pause a bit trying to figure out how to go on and about the second question. "…Anyways, now don't get mad at what I'm going to tell you." Gary looked over at Misty for a quick second to see her with a calm expression waiting for him to continue. "You walked in on me because you busted me in the middle of my singing and then you got all mad…So surprise! I can sing…But no one knows about it ok? I only sing in the showers when no one can hear me singing."

"So you lied to me about not able to sing?" Misty asked in calm tone but gave him an upset look. "You know, I'm kind of—"

"Mad?" Gary interrupted.

"No, disappointed." Misty replied back in a disappointing tone.

"Disappointed? What? Well geez, when you were drunk you were sure hell mad at me when you found out that I lied to you. You somewhat started yelling at me when I sang to you but then one thing lead to another…" Gary paused to see the questioning look upon Misty face. "...I ended up kissing you."

"We kissed? Uhh—" Misty dragged on her last word, not sure what to say after words.

"Yup, you even kissed backed, and you're one hell of a kisser too…So then we started making out, then…" Gary pause as he inhaled a deep breathe and quickly rushed the next sentences in a hurry that Misty couldn't make out."…Almost-ended-up-doing-it." Gary still had his eyes on the road, avoiding eye contact with Misty as he finished his last sentence casually. "And then you kicked me out, so yeah that's about it!"

"Wait, come again?" Misty asked looking at Gary.

"You kicked me out."

"I heard that, back up a bit."

"We made out?"

"…" Misty started to lose her patience with Gary. "No. The one after that, you know the one that you rushed so quickly to say."

"We almost ended up doing it." Gary said slowly since he knew there was no other way to escape it.

"And what do you mean by that one?" Misty asked uncertain.

"Breaking it down in clearer words, we almost had sex on the bathroom floor." Gary said bluntly as he caught the surprise expression on Misty's face.

"How did I mange to agreed to that one? Is that why I ended up kicking you out of the bathroom because you made that suggestion?" Misty asked with a distorted expression.

Gary let out a small chuckle. "Ha...ha, yeah about that. _You_ were the one that wanted me to take you—"

"What!" Misty yelled out with eyes wide open, full of shock in them. "Uhh, I was the…One that asked…For it?" Misty asked slowly, looking at Gary to see the corner of his mouth curling upwards but still had his eyes on the road.

"Yup. Let's see what your words were. 'Take me, have your way with me and rock my world'." Gary said in a teasing tone as he looked over at Misty to see her face buried in both of her hands as she muffled and shook her head.

"Gawd I can't…Believed that I said that…So embarrassing…" Misty slowly pulled her hands away and let out a sigh, looking away from Gary. "Definitely no more alcohol for me, I can't hold my liquor apparently. First I blurt out a lot of things and then I suggest us to have sex in the bathroom…Especially the whole spiel about waiting for the special moment with the one I love." Misty paused for a second realizing something as she turns over to look at Gary who already was looking at her. "…So why didn't we ended up doing it and why did I kicked you out then?"

"Uhh…Well we didn't do it because I refused your offer and because of that you kind of got upset and weird on me. So yeah that was why you kicked me out of the bathroom." Gary said as he turned into Misty's driveway and parked his car behind the sister's car.

"Thanks Gary."

"Yeah no problem and you know you don't have to thank me every time I give you a ride. Didn't I already tell you that last time?" Gary said as he looked over at Misty.

"Duh of course you did. I'm thanking you for not taking advantage of me when I was drunk. I'm kind of surprised by that…You know, because of that perverted playboy rep. of yours. I would have thought you'd have taken up on that offer when you had the chance." Misty said quietly looking at Gary with a sincere expression.

"Oh that, yeah…" Gary looked away from Misty, coughing out an 'ahem' with his right hand to his mouth. "…It just didn't feel right…But I'm kinda-" Gary started rubbing the back of his neck, looking over at Misty as he stopped talking all of a sudden causing Misty to be curious.

"But you're kinda what?" Misty asked leaning in closer to Gary.

"Nothing, nevermind." Gary scooted to his left backing up a bit from Misty.

"No, really what did you mean by 'but I'm kinda'? Come on tell me."

"No...It's embarrassing, I'm not sayin—" –RUMBLE— a big growl came from Gary's stomach as Misty let out a giggle.

"Is that what you're embarrassed about? Because you didn't want to say that you were hungry? Is that it?" Misty asked pointing at Gary's stomach.

"Uh, yeah that's it…" Gary answered quickly and then thought to himself. _'I'll just go along with this than admitting that I'm kicking my ass for letting my chance slip.'_

"Then do you want to come in? I still have a tiny headache but it's going away so I can make you some breakfast." Misty offered.

"Nah, it's alright, I really don't want you to go through the trouble. You know since you still have somewhat a hangover, ha-ha."

"Yeah, yeah funny, but come on, I insist. I'm pretty hungry myself too and it's the least I can do. Like for yesterday, taking me to the club and the oh so wonderful game of truth, dare, or Southern Comfort shots and not letting the other incidents happened like hours ago." Misty got out of the car with her purse and clothes in hand as she shut her door and walked around in the front of the car heading towards the front door. Misty then stopped and turned around to face and waited for Gary.

"I'm coming…" Gary replied after shutting his door as he made it up next to Misty, looking at her holding on to her stuff close to her chest as he let out a smirk. "…By the way, your breast fits perfectly in the palm of my hand. 36B or 38B? Heh, I must say they're very nice since I couldn't answer your question about your breast last night in the bathroom." Gary said with a wink, raising up his left hand as Misty glared and blushed at the same time at him.

"Gawd, I can't believe you! Do you have to embarrass me like that? Just forget about the whole bathroom incident please!" Misty yelled out as she tried to throw a slap at Gary's arm but he managed to dodge it as he ran ahead to the front door, laughing.

"Ha-ha but it's the truth! I wouldn't mind touching them again." Gary grinned at Misty who was still glaring at him because of his comment. "Sooo anyways, I would like some scramble eggs with pancakes and—" Gary got cut off by Misty bumping into him with her hips when she made it right next to him at the top of the door steps as she mange to pull out her keys.

"Geez first you tease me and then you're making requests? Do you really think I gonna make what you want after that?" Misty asked as she saw Gary with a bigger grin on his face shaking his head yes. Misty just rolled her eyes as she just gave into him. "Fine, if we have all the stuff, I'll make you what you want…" Misty turned the door knob before inserting the key to realize that it is already unlock. _'It's unlocked? That's weird.' _"…Anyways what else did you want with your eggs and pancake?" Misty asked as she opened the door but Gary didn't get a chance to answer back when the both of them were surprised to see Daisy, arms crossed and seating in a chair right when they stepped through the front door into the house.

"Surprised to know that you're alive and where have you been all of last night?" Daisy asked in a cold upsetting tone that sent chills down Misty's and Gary's body as they took a look at each other and back at Daisy when she stood up from her chair.

* * *

A/N: (10/5/06) Wooo ch.14 (part3) done but yet another cliffy but at least it's not as bad as the last one, SORRY again: D Haha well I believe ch.15 will probably the last part of this 'plot event'. 

Thanks a bunchies those who all left reviews and wanted to struggle me for the bad cliffy last time but with all of ya dying to know what was going to happen I busted on ch.14 asap. I Heart you guys and your support! xD

Well I just got done with my interview with the bank yesterday so I'll see how that goes if I get another interview with them. So depending on that I'll see how it goes with the progress of ch.15 later on. But yeah, so until then Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	15. So That's The Reasons Behind It

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: The usual minor swearwords  
**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Daisy- 24  
Violet- 23  
Lily- 22  
May- 24

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 15: So That's The Reasons Behind It

6:37 A.M. - Inside the Waterflower's House

Misty and Gary stood frozen by the door after shutting it behind them as Daisy asked questions after questions.

"I'll like ask again, where have you been all of last night? Did you forget about last night's dinner? I know you like didn't, because you so checked the answer machine. What's gotten into you Misty?" Daisy raised her voice a bit. "Especially coming home at this time of hour, do you even know like what time it is?" Daisy crossed her arms giving Misty a hard mad stare.

"I uhh—" Misty not sure what to say or answer back as she looked over to her right at Gary and then back at Daisy.

"Like seriously Misty, what are your reasons coming home late?" Daisy got a little snappier.

"I was with Gary and Ash all of yesterday night, just hanging out with them. I guess I lost track of time and fell asleep at Gary's place." Misty replied back.

"You have never behaved like this! You leave the house a mess and even without a note saying where or when or who you were with. I was wondering about where in the world you were at. And you're telling me that you spent the night over at Gary's? You have like, never spent a night over at a boy's place ever. Not even Rudy's and he were like next door." Daisy said in mad tone catching the surprised look on Gary's but Misty's calmed but annoyed expression as she heard Misty spoke up.

"Well I lost track of time and we all fell asleep watching a movie. There's really nothing else I can do about it." Misty then flipped her hair to toss it behind her shoulder not realizing that she revealed her hickey on her neck.

Daisy saw the dark hickey in clear view as she got more upset. "Oh really? Like what movie did you guys watched?"

"Uhh—" Misty stuck on remembering what movie they watched last night due to the amount of alcohol that was in her system at the time.

"I can't believe you Misty! Saying that you guys like watched a movie with Ash? I can like clearly see that wasn't the case huh?" Daisy asked Misty who had a questioning expression on her face. "You know, with that nice hickey on your neck." Daisy said as she caught Gary looking down at Misty and Misty quickly covering the hickey with her hand.

"It's not exactly what you think happen—" Misty tried to explained but got cut off by Daisy.

"Oh but it looks like it."

"Seriously nothing happened, this hickey was um caused by an uh—" Misty stopped talking, getting a little annoyed by Daisy's interruptions.

"So while you were out last night enjoying your time with Gary and getting your hanky panky on. I was like up all of last night till now waiting and worrying about you. Why are you being such a rebel?" Daisy threw both her arms in the air and then placed them on her hips as Misty just looked straight ahead at Daisy to see the scowling expression. "How could you lie to me like that when you have that hickey on your neck? Do you really think you can fool me?" Daisy pointed at Misty's neck as she caught Misty glaring at her.

"Fine! I'll admit! We didn't watch a movie with Ash. Gary and I had sex all night long, that's why I didn't come home or let you know where I wa—" Misty got cut off by Gary as she looked over at him, ignoring Daisy.

"Misty, why are you saying all of this, you know its n—" Gary stopped when he noticed Misty's stare became a glare as she opened her mouth.

"It's alright Gary. Why lie to my big sister? She thinks we did it because she knows everything and this hickey is one of the proofs, along me spending the night with you." Misty said to Gary, crossing her arms as she turned her head away from him to look straight ahead at Daisy. Misty let out a tiny smirk, staring at Daisy as she continued talking to Gary in a provocative sarcastic tone but Daisy knew it was addressed towards her. "Beside Gary, she thinks I'm a rebel and so be it, I am one then. Because my big sister has to be right and thinks she knows so much about me. Isn't that right Daisy?" Misty's smirk grew bigger on her face as she rolled her eyes at Daisy, not realizing the twitching in her sister's right hand.

"You have never acted or spoken to me like this before!" Daisy raised her voice and taking a step forwards towards Misty and Gary.

"I guess there's a first for everything." Misty snapped back, giving Daisy more of a provoking smile and glare, causing her to be more irritated as Misty could see Daisy stepping closer to her. "So does it annoys you being talked back to Dais—"

---SLAP--- Daisy took a step back after throwing her slap, realizing who she just had slapped hard on the face out of anger.

"Damn. Are all the Waterflower's slaps stings and hurts like a bitch?" Gary asked as he rubbed his red cheek after stepping in front of Misty taking the blow. "Ok, I had it with you two not being one the same page." Gary said to Daisy and then looked over his shoulder at Misty to see her eyes wide open, filled with shock in them. As he turned his head to look straight back at Daisy when she spoke up.

"Same page? Like what do you know?" Daisy asked Gary with a glare and pointed at him with her index finger. "I'm sorry Gary but you've like known Misty what 2 or 3 months now? Do you really know a whole a lot about her and us?" Daisy yelled at Gary as Violet and Lily entered the room.

"Like what's all the commotion?" Violet asked looking around as she rubbed her eyes clear to see Misty behind Gary and Gary facing at Daisy.

"Oh Baby Sis is back with Gary. Why are you all like, yelling?" Lily asked covering her mouth when a yawn escaped.

"Gary over here like, claims he knows a lot about Misty then we do." Daisy said twisting the situation a bit causing Violet and Lily looks at each other and then over at Gary with a puzzle look upon their faces.

Gary just stared back at Daisy, Violet, and Lily with confidents upon his face "It's true. So how about we put it to the test." Gary said as he looked away from the three sisters who were all standing next to each other, to look over at Misty when he felt a hand on his arm.

"What are you planning?" Misty asked.

"Getting things straighten out." Gary said as he looked away from Misty and back at Daisy, Violet, and Lily. "Let's start with the little stuff about Misty that we probably all know…Top elite student in school, pretty athletic at a lot of the sports and spends most of her time studying and doing homework. But I know you three don't know that Misty likes to sing and dance to unwind herself or just to have fun, huh?" Gary asked as Daisy, Violet, and Lily kept quiet as he let out a small smirk. "TSH, figures and with that you definitely don't know that Misty can write and freestyle songs…" Gary paused still got only but stares from the three sisters. "…Surprising isn't it? Oh, speaking of surprises, did you know that it was _Misty's_ birthday yesterday?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone.

"What?" Daisy spoke up as Violet and Lily had a confused look on their face.

"Oh of course not. You three were so occupied on your co-worker's birthday to the point you wanted Misty to clean and cook." Gary started raising his voice at the sisters but only stared at Daisy of the moment. "I bet you were only up wondering the where about of Misty because she wasn't home doing your requests, huh?" Gary asked angrily towards Daisy but then looked over at Violet.

"Like whom do you think you are talking to Daisy like that?" Violet asked in an angry tone at Gary but it didn't faze him.

"A friend, that probably cares and knows more about Misty than you three!" Gary lashed back casuing the three sisters to flinch. "You know what? Misty was about to spend her birthday night to cook and clean for you three. But then you tell her to cook extra for your co-workers because you guys were going to celebrate some one else birthday?" Gary asked with a glare as he let out a small sigh. "It's sad that you three didn't realize or even remember it was your little sister's birthday."

"Oh, you think you're like that special don't you?" Lily asked out loud at Gary. "Just because you like, knew her birthday doesn't really make a different that the fact she never tells us when her birthday is. We're like always busy and beside the only way you would have probably known was that she told you or you like found out from some other source." Lily said with a glare. "Are you like doing this to get brownie points with our Baby Sis? Because I can tell you that you're wasting your time because she like, doesn't have an interest in guys nor dating them. She didn't even like hook up with Rudy and out of all the guys he was the only one that actually had a chance. They were always together and they were so compatible but nothing happen between them." Lily said catching the sneer look on Gary's face as he let out a snicker.

"Hah, that's where you three are wrong. Misty and Rudy was an item for quite some time when you all lived back in Cerulean City." Gary stated as he caught the somewhat surprised look on all three sisters but then got a glare from Daisy.

"Oh like you think you know sooo much of Misty now and back at Cerulean, eh? Well about her past, Misty was a total hot headed tomboy with like no girly features to her. But yet there were a lot of boys chasing after her. Don't you be like giving Misty all the sympathy on how rough she had it. She always had people around her first it was mom then our dad who single raised her when she was growing up when our mom like passed away. Then later on she had Rudy with her and even now that she doesn't have Rudy she has you and Ash to be around her."

Gary quickly looked over at Misty who has been quiet but soon looked back at the three sisters. "Well it's kind of hard, when Misty says and feels that she's the odd ball out of all you sisters." Gary said to Daisy as he saw her looking away from him to stare at Misty.

"The odd ball? You don't know how much praising and credit you get from other people because you stand out, out of all of us." Daisy said to Misty. "Like compared to the whole family, us…" Daisy pointed at Violet and Lily and then herself. "…Were more like the odd balls."

"What?" Misty asked with a questioning look on her face as she completely stepped out from behind Gary.

"Yeah, you may not know this Misty but we three are like nothing like our mom or dad. You maybe the odd ball out of us but you're the only one that looks exactly like mom. I know you don't remember what she looks like either." Daisy caught the puzzled look upon Misty's face. Daisy started talking again as she knew what Misty was about to asked her. "You're probably wondering why you haven't seen any of mom's pictures right?" Daisy asked looking at Misty who just stared back as she then continued. "Dad couldn't stand looking at all of mom's pictures around as it reminded him of her being gone so he like packed all the pictures of mom away. You were too young to understand at the time and when you finally realized that you haven't seen any pictures of mom, you ased dad about it. Dad still sad about mom's lost he just told you not to asked about it again. So after dad asked you like once not to meantion about it again, you never did. Even when dad passed away, you never bother asking any of us to see any pictures of mom. We still haven't opened the box full of moms pictures since dad packed it up. You really do look like mom, you have the red hair, green eyes, same face complexion. Mom was like very well known when she was an underwater fashion model so when everyone saw you with dad they always complimented about you looking like mom to dad. But even until now when a lot of people that doesn't know mom, people still compliment you on your natural beauty look and you didn't even have to try hard to look so good like we do..." Daisy looked down at the ground for a minute when she placed her hand on her forehead, letting out a sigh before continuing. "...Like other than mom's looks, you also got dad's athletic skills and brain knowledge that everyone else knew about too. The traits we got were the fashion showbiz talent and the girly beauty from mom but we don't look anything close to mom or even have anything related to dad compared to you." Daisy said in a calm tone as she was now staring straight at Misty. "You like had everything, mom's and dad's attentions, care, affections, about anything you can think of until they both passed away. Dad loved and cared for you the most, that's why he was always with you and calling you his Baby Girl. You were just like him, that's why he was so hard on you but still spoiled you because he was so proud of you on achieving everything he threw at you."

Misty had to interrupt to put her input. "Dad was also around for you guys too."

"Like barely. Only when we had a water show going on but even so when he was around dad never praised us like he did with you." Daisy said to Misty.

"It's pretty embarrassing to be kind of living in our Baby Sister shadow." Violet said quietly as Misty and Gary turned to look at her but then to Lily when she spoke up.

"Like what bugs us the most is when you like get mad at us and you always say something like 'if we just wait, you'll be better then us'. It's annoying when you blurt it out all the time not really meaning it but you still end up doing better." Lily said as all eyes turned at Daisy when she spoke up.

"So like when dad passed away, we did try to start things new with you Misty since there was the only four of us left. But when we did our underwater ballet like years ago with all fours of us, I have to admit we all did like had fun until we heard all the compliments and praises went to you when the show was over and done. You were already known around Cerulean City for your smartness and athletic ness, we tried really hard to let it pass us but in the end we didn't like wanted you to surpass us because you didn't like the whole water fashion showbiz. That's why we ended up dropping you out of the underwater ballet. But it's not like you really care—" Daisy stopped talking when Gary interrupted with an annoyed tone.

"So all these time the reasons that you three haven't been close to Misty is because of jealously?"

"I guess pretty much. But it's not like Misty didn't try either especially after she started hanging out with Rudy. Misty had her own thing going on, we knew she could like take care on her own, like she always does. She very independent and look, she mange just fine until now, it's not like nothing dramatic happe—" Daisy suddenly backed up into Violet and Lily when Gary's spoke up out loud in a furious tone.

"You really think nothing dramatic happened with all that jealously behind it? You got a surprise thing coming! The reason why Misty came back to your place all bandaged up sometime after you kicked her out of that underwater ballet show was because of—" Gary felt a yank on his arm from the side as he turn to look at Misty who had an alarmed look upon her face.

"What are you planning to tell them?" Misty asked slowly.

"What does it sound like? I'm going to tell them about what exactly was about to happen that day on your birthday after the ballet show." Gary replied back a little irritated.

"You said that you weren't going to mention about that incident that I ended up telling you and Ash. You promised to keep quiet." Misty stated looking at Gary with pleading eyes.

"No, Ash promised that you that not me. So I can tell them that incident!" Gary yelled at Misty causing her to flinch as Daisy, Violet, and Lily watched and wondered what they were arguing about.

"Why are you yelling at me now? I told you earlier that I don't want it be mentioned again! They don't need to know. It's all in the past, it's not like we can go back and change what happened!" Misty argued back at Gary.

"True that we can't changed the past with your sisters but we can at least try and change your guy's current status now!" Gary still yelling back at Misty who

"I've been doing just fine by keeping it quiet for some years now!" Misty shouted back as she tried to calm herself when she saw the disbelief look on Gary's face. "Besides why would you care anyways?" Misty asked Gary as he also tried to answer back without yelling but still had his raised volume tone towards her.

"Because you four need to get things patch up and work things out! I'm tired of seeing that frown on your face every time we mention about you and your sisters relationship. Espcially now that I know the reasons why..." Gary glared at Misty, letting out a sigh when a certain person popped up in his head as he then continued talking calmly this time. "… I don't know what Rudy did all those other time when your sisters forgot your birthday or gave you the cold shoulder but I'm not Rudy. So I'm going to do things my way!" Gary couldn't help to yell out loud again due to being so irritated explaining himself but after seeing the frighten and confused look upon Misty's face. He had no choice but to look away trying to calm himself down again as. "If things don't work out or change after they hear what they almost caused happened. I will take things in my hands." Gary said to Misty as he looked back at her to see that she's giving him a dumbfound look by what he meant by that. As he then turned to face Daisy, Violet, and Lily with a determined stare that sent chills through out their bodies as he took a step forward pointing at them. "Listen up, after what I tell you three and things don't change I will take Misty from you! I'll take care of her as she'll be living at the Oak's."

"What?" Daisy interrupted about to protest with Violet and Lily backing her up but Gary stopped them as he just continued talking.

"So just to get things clear and out of the way, I know that it was hard for you three but you guy's do have your own good qualities of your own, it's maybe not be as good compared to Misty's like everyone else says. But your guy's jealously and cutting off the sisterly bond after that ballet show brought Misty to her breaking point." Gary said in an upsetting tone as he started getting irritated again but kept his cool when he felt a squeeze on his hand when Misty grabbed it. Gary soon caught the confused but concern looks on Daisy's, Violet's, and Lily's face as he continued. "Because of your guy's coldness, Misty was close to committing suicide…" Gary said as he and Misty saw the shock ness upon Daisy's, Violet's, and Lily's faces. "...Because she kept on wondering why she gets treated badly or used when she tries so hard to please the ones around her. Lucky that day, Rudy was around to save her. The sad thing is, Rudy didn't even know that Misty at that time was going to throw herself off the cliff into the ocean either. All he wanted was to help his neighbor who was all beaten and battered up after she got into a fight with her two closest girlfriends. I bet you guys didn't know that either huh? You were probably wondering why in the world Misty was all beaten and bandaged up huh?" Gary paused to hear any responses but still got nothing but silence from Daisy, Violet, and Lily. "Didn't expect to hear that did you? Misty maybe strong but to a certain point of being discouraged by the ones you love can push a person over the edge…" Gary then gave the three sisters a calm and sincere look. "…Please work things out or else I will take Misty away from you three." Gary tighten his squeeze on Misty's hold as he turn to look at her. "You need to go and talk to them. I'm going to be leaving. This is now a family matter…" Gary then bent down to Misty's ears and whispered to her. "…Call me later, we'll talk or I'll pick you up if needed." Gary pulled away from Misty who just nodded. As Gary looked away from Misty to turned around to open the front door. Right before Gary stepped out of the house, he turned his head to look over his shoulder over at Daisy with a faint small smile. "And Daisy, you should be surprised that Misty is alive today." With that left and said Gary walked out of the house shutting the door behind him leaving Misty and her sisters to talk things.

Gary got into his car after slowly making it to his car. As he started talking to himself after shutting the door and sitting down in his seat before starting up his car. "That wasn't what I expected to do on a Saturday morning. What gotten over me? First I yelled and lost my temper at Daisy, Violet, and Lily, then at Misty and then back at the sisters declaring that I'm going to take things in my hand?" Gary let out a sigh as he leaned his forehead on the sheering wheel. "…Misty…You really got me tangle up…" Gary paused and blinked a few times, lost in his train of thoughts. "…Ok yeah, I'm talking to myself again." Gary pulled his head away off from the steering wheel. "Must be the lack of sleep…God, I need to get some sleep." Gary then started up his car, taking one last look at Misty's house and pulled out heading back to his house, hoping things will turn out ok.

7:22 A.M. – Oak's House – Living Room

"7:22, I really need to sleep—" Gary said with a sigh looking at his cell for the time and then dropping his cell, wallet, and keys on the carpet floor next to the couch by the TV entertainment. Gary stared straight down at the couch in front of him for a few second as he flopped on it, lying down on his stomach using the blanket as a pillow that Misty used earlier. He soon fell fast asleep after shutting his eyes, smelling a tiny hint of strawberry scent on the blanket.

About 40 minutes later May walked into the house through the front door heading into the house trying to get into the kitchen first. As she turn her head to her left catching a glimpse of brown spikes on the couch from a far with one arm and leg hanging off the couch. May then walked into the living room to check on her little brother wondering why he's sleeping on the couch. As she bent over lightly shaking Gary to wake up.

"Gary, little brother of mine, why are you out here in the living room, sleeping on the couch? You have a nice big bedroom with a nice big bed…Needless to say we have lots of bedrooms here—" May stopped in her track letting go of Gary as she heard him mumbling some words.

"… Misty…Everything…Is going…" Gary stirred a bit. "…To be ok…I'm here." Gary buried his face more into the blanket as May stood straight up with an eyebrow raised.

'_What the? What did he mean by that?' _May thought to herself as she decided to brush it off to the side. Right when she was about to leave heading to the kitchen, Gary's cell went off but saw no movements from Gary. May looked down at the cell to see 'Misty' on the caller ID, curious on what happened, especially with what Gary said a few second ago. May answer the cell quietly to the point Misty barely hear it. "Hello Misty."

"May?" Misty asked uncertain on her end of the phone line.

"Yeah. Sorry for not answering a bit louder."

"Oh no, it's alright. Anyways, hi!" Misty greeted but somewhat a little confused. "Um did I dial the house number? Because I meant to dial—"

"Don't worry you dialed Gary's cell. I just ended up answering it because he's like dead asleep on the couch."

"Oh I see ok, well I guess I'll just call him back later." Misty said on the other line about to hang up but May spoke up before she could.

"Hey Misty did something bad happen?" May asked taking Gary's cell into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, taking a drink out of it as she waited for a reply.

"Uh, kind of. Why?" Misty asked slowly wondering.

"Oh because when I was trying to wake up Gary to get him to go to his bedroom to sleep from the couch, he mumbled your name saying it's going to be ok. Things are ok with you right?" May asked in a concern tone, placing her water bottle back in the fridge.

"Yeah, um long story make short. I got in a big argument with Daisy but than Gary stood up for me yelling back at Daisy and also Violet and Lily too. About stuff that had happen between me and my sisters' years ago and stuff over the years until now. Then he said that if we don't or couldn't work things out, he was going to take things in his hand like taking me to live at your guy's place and that he would take care of me." Misty said over her phone trying to make it short.

"Really now? He really said that to you?" May asked with a smile curling up at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah to me and my sisters but it's not going to happen because we just talked about it and we're going to try to work things out. But it was sweet of him to offer that."

"Well it's good to know that everything turned out ok. Gary's little mumbled got me wondering and worried a bit. Anyways you can try calling him again later on today, he'll probably pick up his cell later after getting more sleep."

"Oh ok, thanks for your concern and I'll talk to you later May, bye-bye!" Misty said over her phone, waiting for May to bid 'bye' before hanging up.

"No problem, talked to you later, bye!" May said as she ended the call on Gary's cell when she heard the click on the other line as she smiled to herself. May headed back into the living room and over to Gary's side, looking down at him. _'I'll take care of you? So you finally ended up saying those words to a girl?'_ May placed the cell near Gary's head close to his ear and then headed down the hallway to her bedroom, remembering her conversation with her little brother during his freshmen year.

FLASHBACK – During Gary's Freshmen Year - Inside the Oak's House

"See ya Lita." Gary stood only in his plaid boxers as he waved at a curly brunette girl who just walked out the front door all upset. Gary couldn't let but to let out a chuckle as he shut the door and turned around to face May, arms crossed with an annoyed expression upon her face.

"Now what was that number went out the door upset?"

"Eh." Gary shrugged. "I don't know? Why would you care Sis?" Gary smirked, running his hand through his hair.

"I really don't approve this habit of yours, bring home girls all the time here. I know it's your life but it's really annoying to hear almost every other girl leaving this house yelling out loud at you about you caring for them." May gave Gary a displeased look as she continued talking. "Please don't tell me that you tell every girl or fling of yours that you care sooo much for them to—"

"Please Sis, my existent is all I need for them to fall for me. But to make things sweet, I throw in some smoothing words they want to hear and you know a little of tender touching here and there for them to go crazy." Gary let out a bigger grin as he continued trying to defend himself. "It's just that they all think I care for them but I have never once told a girl that I cared for her or that I'll take care of her because frankly I don't think there will be a girl I'll say it to." Gary said all confident in his voice as he walked pass May, heading to his bedroom down the hallway.

May turned her body to look down at the hallway at Gary's back as she yelled at him. "You'll be surprised little brother of mine! Beside you're only a cocky little freshmen, so you'll still have years ahead of you!" May waited for a response from Gary but only got him waving his right hand in a 'yeah-yeah' motion. May then let out a sigh but started smiling herself. _'Just you wait Gary, just you wait. I'll find that one girl.'_

END OF FLASHBACK

After May had entered into her bedroom and turning on the lights, she quickly laid down on her king size bed. Looking up at the ceiling and then turning on to her side to see that her walk in closet doors opened revealing a white spaghetti strap grown with a very light stain that was caused by juice accident, on a hanger hanging by it self. May smiled to herself and at the sight of the white grown, remaining her of her first time runs in with Misty. "So my judgment was right on you, Misty. You're definitely the one." May then focused on a picture frame of her holding her little brother in a head lock on a table stand near by. "Little brother, you still have a long ways to go to understand what you're feeling."

1:30 P.M. – Inside the Waterflower House, At the Dining Room Table

"Like when was it the last time we all have lunch together?" Violet asked as she picked up her sandwich off her plate and then looking over to her right at Lily when she spoke up.

"Geez it's like been ages huh? Wasn't it like only a few times on the weekends before the whole underwater ballet show?" Lily asked as she placed down her glass of orange juice, looking straight at Daisy who had a faint smile.

"Yeah, it's been that long. But things are going to change right, Misty?" Daisy asked Misty on her right side as Misty looked at her.

"Um yeah." Misty replied then quickly looking straight ahead at Violet

"I can't believe all these years you like kept the whole suicide deal all to yourself. And it was apparently on your birthday too." Violet raised her voice a bit but with concern.

"Sorry." Misty apologized and looked at Lily.

"Baby Sis, we've maybe like have been totally distant from you because of the whole jealously but you know we like, still love you and all." Lily caught the small nodded from Misty as she continued. "So like, I'm glad that Rudy was there at that time to bring you back home."

"I just wasn't thinking right at that time. I'm also glad that Rudy came to my aid on that day after the ballet show." Misty said as she turned away from Lily and looked at Violet.

"So like yesterday, about the whole phone call, you were suppose to receive a birthday wish call from Rudy right? " Violet asked Misty.

"Yeah but I still didn't get his call at all. But I guess it's alright, I got my birthday wishes and greetings from the others at school yesterday." Misty said with a small smile as she looked over at Daisy when she spoke up.

"Well like happy late birthday Misty. We're really sorry about yesterday and all those other times that we've forgot over the years. Is there anything you want for your birthday?" Daisy asked.

Misty pondered as she shook her head a few seconds later. "Um nothing that I can think of, just don't worry about it."

"No we would like not. How about we just surprise you ok?" Daisy asked with a smile as Misty smiled back and nodded. "You know, Gary sure did know a whole lot about you Misty. Heh and the nerve of that guy, he's probably the first guy besides dad, to ever yell at us." Daisy said in a joking matter. "But thanks to his outburst, we're like here talking and trying to start working things out right?" Daisy asked out loud to Misty, Violet, and Lily as all three of them nodded.

Misty then suddenly quickly got out of her chair, causing Daisy, Violet, and Lily to look up at her wondering. "Sorry, I'll be right back. I was supposed to call Gary back letting him know that things are alright between us." Misty then went into the living room and grabbed the phone, heading towards her bedroom dialing Gary's cell.

---Ring---Ring---Ring--- "Hey, I thought you would have called me sooner." Misty heard Gary's voice on the other line all groggy.

"Well I did, sometime like 8ish this morning but you were fast dead asleep to even try to answer apparently. Anyways, I'm calling to let you know that my sisters and I are going to start things over between us and try to work things out." Misty said in cheery tone.

"Well that's good to know and..." Gary said drowsy as a yawn escaped from his mouth. "…Did you clear things up with Daisy about us _sleeping_ with each other?" Gary asked slowly as he heard Misty on the other side laughing.

"Ha ha, yeah I told her that we really didn't do it. The hickey was from that stupid dare of yours and the fact I said that in the first place was just to piss her off because I was mad at her assuming what happen. Oh and Gary, thanks for the offer about taking care of me if needed."

"Oh about that…" Gary came more aware at Misty's last sentence as he tried calmly and smoothly explained his situation at that moment but ended up edgy and hoarse. "…Yeah…Uh, I said that just too um, scare your sisters. Ahem, you know because you're uh like the best baby sister, they have."

Misty couldn't help but to smile to herself when she caught the jittery in Gary's tone. "Heh, ok even if you didn't mean it, thanks ok? Anyways I'm going to let you go because I left my sisters in the middle of lunch so I could call you before I forgot. I'll call you later. Bye Gary!" Misty said in a cheery tone as she waited for Gary.

"Uh yeah, bye." Gary said quickly as he heard the 'click' on the other side of his cell. _'Glad things turned out ok…'_ Gary dropped his cell on the floor next to his other stuff and nuzzled his head on the blanket again, closing his eyes thinking what Misty said to him as he fell back asleep again.

Meanwhile Back at the Waterflower House

Misty headed back into the living room to hang up the phone on the receiver after hanging up with Gary moments ago. The door bell rang as Misty yelled out to her sisters and headed towards the front door. "Don't worry, I got it!" Misty had her hand on the door knob as she asked out loud before opening the door. "Um who is it?"

"Delivery Guy and I have a package for Misty." A young male's voice replied back on the other side of the door as he saw the door opening with Misty standing staring at him with a confused look. "Hi, could you sign here?" The tall young man handed Misty a pen and board to sign for the package. Then the delivery guy took back the pen and board as he handed Misty the little package. "Thanks and you have a good day Miss."

"Thanks and you too have a good day." Misty smiled as the delivery guy nodded. Misty turned around shutting the door, heading back to the dining table with Daisy, Violet, and Lily who were eyeing the package as Misty did the same when she sat down in her seat.

"Like whose it's from Misty?" Daisy asked.

"Uh, it's from Rudy but it's not from Cerulean City though. It's posted from Vermillion City. Weird, I don't think he moved." Misty said in a doubly tone still examine the package.

"Like, just open it Baby Sister!" Violet said marveling at the package.

"Ok, hold on." Misty quickly opened from the top as she pushed all the peanut packaging to the side in the box to see a mini hand held recorder. Misty looked at the recorder wondering why and what's the deal as she slowly pulled it out.

"A hand held recorder? Like what's the deal?" Lily asked looking at the recorder.

"I'm not too sure myself and there's nothing else, not even a note. Maybe I should play the recorder." Misty said while examine the recorder some more as Daisy, Violet, and Lily waited patience for Misty to press play. "Well here goes nothing." Misty pressed the 'play' button and then set the recorder down on the table.

_RECORDER- _"Ahem, testing 1, 2, 3 testing, Ahem, Ha-ha hey Misty! As you can tell it's me, Rudy! You're probably wondering about the recorder huh? Well first off, I hope you got this package a day early or on your birthday because I won't be able to call you on your birthday. This year our basketball team made it to the playoffs so we're in a different city and the coach is really being hard on us to the point we barely getting any breaks. So the best thing I could think of was to send you this recorder wishing you a happy birthday. So Happy Birthday Misty! I'm sorry for not able to be with you this year on your special little day. I hope you told your sisters it's your birthday this year then letting them find out like weeks later that your birthday passed. I really just don't want you to be lonely or depressed since you're in a new town and so on. Anyways when the team gets back into Cerulean, I'll call you ASAP to wish you a late birthday. So until than, take care Misty and I hope things are alright at home and scho—/ Hey Rudy, time to get back in the locker room! The coach is wondering where you're at. Because half time is almost over and he wants to over a few more things before we getting back on the court./ Ok Josh! Well uh Misty I gotta go. I'll send this recorder out to you when the game is over today or tomorrow. I miss you and I'm signing over and out, bye!" – Click –

Misty pressed the 'stop' button as she looked up at Daisy, Violet, and Lily with a smile. "Well that explained everything. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you it was my birthday again but I can at least say that things are alright, especially at home with us."

"Yeah, we're all trying now aren't we? Things are going to be fine." Daisy said with a smile.

"So Baby Sis, since you got a package from Rudy after he-oh-sooo like sent that out of his way to try to get it to you on your birthday. I'm like wondering how long you were two going out for. And how far did you two go?" Lily asked with a mischievous smile as Violet rushed in with her questions.

"Yeah like who asked who first? Did you like expected to hook up with him all those years of being together? And what's the deal that one time when you guy's been like not hanging out with each other but then like randomly started hanging out again?"

"Um whoa, sisters." Misty cracked out a nervous smile and chuckle. "Uh, do I really have to answer all those questions?" Misty asked in a shy and nervous manner that all the three sisters caught.

"Aww' come on Misty, don't be shy. You answer all the questions and we'll answer any questions you ask about us. Embarrassing or not we'll answer it all too. Just think of this as a fun sisterly bond that we're all trying to make up for all those lost years." Daisy slightly nudged Misty with her elbow as big smile was on her face.

Misty smiled back, shaking her head as she gave in and lightly nudged right back at Daisy. "Oh alright…"

5:15 P.M. – Oak's Mansion, Living Room

'_1:43 P.M. was the last time she called.'_ Gary thought to himself as he still lying on the couch, his cell phone in hand, scrolling through his last recent received calls. Going back and forth the 1:43 P.M. and the 8:05 A.M. calls from 'Misty' as he realized the 8:05 call was answered and it had about 5 minutes of talking time. '_What the, I don't remember talking to Misty. She told me that I was fast asleep and didn't answer—'_

"Good lord little brother! You've been sleeping on that couch all morning and afternoon. I know you've been up like two hours now and you still haven't budged off that couch." May said leaning on the back of the couch on the other side hunched over looking down at Gary as he turned onto his back looking up at May. "Are you waiting for a call? Because you've been staring and holding your cell since you've been up." May asked in a mocking tone and continued the teasing. "Soooo it's like a Saturday and you're waiting for a call. Let me guess, waiting for one of the booty calls of yours? Why don't you call them?" May paused a bit and smiled. "Oh wait, now that I think about it, you really haven't got any calls recently on your cell or even on the home line. Why is that Gary? Have you played all the girls already or is it you found someo—"

"It's none of your business Sis." Gary said in a displeased tone and gave May an annoyed glare. "And why are you even complaining? Didn't it always bug you when girls called or came over?"

"Yeah but I just couldn't help but wondered. You know since the phone hasn't been ringing off the hook and no girls been over here leaving the house yelling at you." May let out a smirk as she reached down over to Gary's head to ruffle his messy spikes. "Beside I was just wondering if you were just waiting for a fling of yours to call since it's been awhile or you're waiting fooorrr—" May dragged out her last word but then stopped talking causing Gary to be curious as May just acted clueless.

"For who?" Gary asked as he jolted straight up in a sitting position but still looking at May with his cell in his right hand leaning on top of the couch for May to see the light flashing an incoming call before the ring tone went off.

"Misty." May said and pointed at the cell right when the ring tone starting going off as Gary gave her a dazed look but then turn to his cell to see 'Misty' on the caller ID.

Gary quickly got off the couch heading down the hallway towards his room, leaving his other belongings and May smiling to herself in the living room.

May clearly heard Gary told Misty he'll call her right back as she yelled out towards him down the hallway. "Tell Misty I said 'Hi' when you call her back." May stared at Gary's back for a response but only got a waved in the air with his right hand. _'Geez, always wave and ignoring me but I guess that's always been a habit of yours.' _May shook her head and then headed to the kitchen.

Gary entered his room feeling less irritated by May's mockery as he fell on to his king size bed, looking at his cell to call Misty back.

---Ring---Ring--- "Hello?" Gary recognized that it's Misty's voice on the other line and decided to have a little fun.

"Excuse me, I've seem to have lost my virginity, can I have yours?" Gary couldn't help to let out a chuckle as he heard Misty's quiet, sweet tone became an annoyed, harsh tone towards him.

"You sure don't know when to stop huh? And why are you picking on me again? Geez maybe I should just hang up on you right now." Misty teased over the her phone to Gary as she heard him protesting making weird sounds as she smiled to herself. "I'm kidding. But I didn't interrupt anything for you to call back did I?" Misty asked, letting the pick up line pass.

"Heh, no, I was just ending my conversation with May. Oh and she wanted me to tell you that she said 'Hi'" Gary said in dull tone when he remembered May and her nonsense talking.

"Oh! Tell her I said 'Hi' too! Also tell her thanks for her concern again this morning with our little chit chat when you get that chance that is." Misty said cheerfully over her phone.

"Uh, so you talked to May this morning on my cell?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering." Gary paused a bit. _'That explained the answered call this morning. But how did May know? Did Misty say somethin—' _Gary still thinking to himself, leaving Misty to speak up wondering why there was a long pause.

"Earth to Gary! It's time to come back to earth from spacing out." Misty said jokingly over the phone letting out a small laugh too.

"Huh? Oh, hah. Well from the sound of your voice, things getting a lot better huh?"

"Yeah, we've been talking since the last time I called you. Oh and I got a package from Rudy right when I hung up with you. He sent me a hand held recorder wishing me a happy birthday and explaining why he couldn't call." Misty said a little chipper that Gary caught in her tone.

"I see…Well, I'm glad you got a package from Rudy I guess…" Gary paused getting a little annoyed talking about Rudy so he tried changing the subject. "…But what matters the most is that big distant gap between you and your sisters finally closed up now."

"Yes definitely." Misty said as Gary caught the relief ness in her tone.

"Hey did you want to go grab something to eat for dinner?"

"I'm sorry Gary but I'm going out to dinner with my sisters tonight." Misty apologized over the phone.

"Than how about tomorrow sound?" Gary asked.

"I would love to but tomorrow I can't either. The four of us are planning to spend more time together since they don't work tomorrow. Sorry again Gary." Misty sounded really remorse because she knew he was the one that got things straighten out between her and her sisters.

"No, it's understandable. You guys want to start a bond again…" Gary said as he let out a tiny sigh as he tried to lighten the mood by speaking in a monotonous tone for his next sentence. "…I guess I too should go bond with my Sis."

Misty caught the sarcastic ness in Gary's tone as she let out a small giggle. "Heh, thanks for understanding and don't be like that, you and May share a cute loving bond. Anyways I wanted to thank you again for all of yesterday and this morning. Like refusing my offer when I was intoxicated, looking out for me and so on. Oh and taking that slap for me after I really provoked Daisy. You know she has never slapped me so I was really surprised that she was going to slap me this morning. You know, if I would have gotten slapped, I think there would be a smack down happening in that house this morning." Misty said as she let out a small laugh. "Ha ha, but the whole you yelling and threaten my sisters was something I didn't expect either."

"Uh, it's really nothing. I figured something just had to be done and cleared up." Gary said to Misty over his cell, letting out a small smile to himself.

"Well it's something than compared to nothing. I'm just really happy that things turned out alright because of your choice of actions. You took a chance of trying to clear things up for me and my sisters, to the point you even yelled at me and telling them my secret. Knowing the fact that was a big no-no because we have that capacity of arguing with each other, no matter what it is. " Misty pointed that fact out as she and Gary kind of let out a small chuckle together over the phone. "Anyways I gotta let you go again, I gotta get ready. If I don't call you tomorrow, I'll just see you and Ash Monday morning ok?" Misty asked waiting for Gary.

"Yeah sure thing, see you later." Gary said softly, waiting for Misty to bid 'bye'.

"Bye-bye Gary!" Misty said cheerfully as she clicked the 'talk' button to disconnect.

Gary still had his cell to his ear after he heard the 'click' on the other line as he started straight up at his ceiling. As he slowly pulled his cell away from his ear to look at it and called Ash.

---Ring---Ring---Ring--- "Hellooo" Gary heard a cheery tone answering the phone.

"Hi Mrs. K, is Ash around?" Gary asked.

"Oh why yes he is, hold on Gary." Gary heard Mrs. Ketchum placing the phone down as he waited for Ash to pick up the phone. Soon Gary heard the rustling of the phone being picked up.

"Hey." Ash said over the phone.

"Yo Ash, let's go grab a bite to eat."

"Alright. Well I guess I should call Melody back to let her know that not to call back."

"You called and talked to Melody today?" Gary asked a little surprised.

"Yeah like hours ago but she had to let me go to do some stuff around the house and also her homework. I have to say Melody's really cute and sweet and I wanted to get to know her a little bit more. Kinda to sort out my choice of liking on her or between another chick…Right of now…" Ash paused but quickly asked a question to avoid a question asked by Gary about the 'other girl'. "So, is Misty coming along for dinner?" Ash asked.

"No, she's doing a sisterly bond dinner right now." Gary replied.

"Oh really? I thought she and her sis—" Ash got cut off by Gary.

"Yeah well there's quite a lot of stuff I gotta tell you that happened this morning at Misty's house with the sisters. So I'll tell you all about it over food because it's going to be quite a long story and the fact I'm hungry." Gary and Ash let out a chuckle over the phone at the same time, realizing its Ash who says he's the hungry one.

"But still too bad that Misty couldn't make it with us. I guess I'll see you in a bit." Ash said about to hang up his phone.

"Yeah, catch you in a few." Gary ended his call with Ash as he still stared straight up at his ceiling for a bit. "Yeah too bad she couldn't make it." Gary then slowly rolled off his bed realizing something. "Oh wait. I can go find a gift for Misty since I won't see her. Let's see, she likes anything with strawberries or any of those water Pokemon creatures…Eh, I'll just look for something later with Ash." Gary thought out loud to himself as he walked out through his bedroom door, heading back to the living room to grab his wallet and set of keys to pick up Ash and give him the down low.

* * *

A/N: (10/16/06) w00t yay! Another quick update :-) So yeah, ch.15 ends this 'plot event' and now on to another event : ) Well if ya kinda felt rushed in this chapter, I'm aware of it too cuz I rushed through it just to end it and it will kinda tie in with the other later chapters.

So thanks a bunchies for those who left a review again and to the ones I couldn't reply back too : ) haha gets me busting out on the next chap on those lovely cliffies ;p …(Sorry, just couldn't be help when the chapters are long and have to stop somewhere xD )

Oh and to those who are interested and don't have an ID but would like to know / be informed about the next update is post up, just let me know your email and I'll gladly email you. Well that's about it so until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	16. You Like Him Don't You?

**I Want You to Want Me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Brock- 21  
Daisy- 24  
May- 24  
Todd/Snap- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 16: You Like Him Don't You?

About Two Weeks Later - Thursday – 3:20 P.M.

The sun light and the little light cool breeze hit Misty when she stepped out of the convertible in a mint green cap sleeve top and blue shorts, standing in front of Brock's building. Misty turned and smiled at Ash for helping her out and holding her stuff as she grabbed it from. Misty watched Ash straighten out his green t-shirt over his blue jeans as he stepped back in the convertible into the passenger seat as he spoke up.

"So are we going to get a chance to see you tonight at Gary's, for the usual?"

"Sorry. Probably not tonight, you guys are going to have to do homework and dinner without me again." Misty said to Ash but looked over to Gary when he spoke up and effortlessly fixing his forest green collar shirt in the rear mirror. Before Gary looked over at Misty he placed his left forearm on the steering wheel and his right hand on his dark blue jeans.

"Geez Misty, it's been like what? Almost two weeks now that we haven't been able to do our usual hangout. It's no fun without you at my place when we're all doing our homework together. Besides that, I miss your cooking and I'm tired of ordering out with my Gramps' because he orders the same thing from the same take out place." Gary said out loud towards Misty as he saw the playfully eyes rolled along with sarcastic smile upon her face.

"Geez Gary, I'm sorry that I'm not there for you to use those pick up lines on me and argue with you about every homework assignment. Also I'm sorry that I haven't been able to cook a good meal for three hungry helpless guys." Misty said sticking out her tongue in a playful manner along with a wink. "Since I'm not going to be with you guys tonight, don't let that stop you guys from not doing your homework assignments. We'll compare the answer tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Gary said in a monotonous tone as he still continued in it as he let out a sigh. "I guess I have to admit its kind of fun picking on you on with certain problems that I got right and you got wrong. But now without you around, it's kind of boring ever since beginning of last week when you decided to work part time for Brock's company."

Misty caught the let down expression on both Gary's and Ash's face. "Don't be like that you guys. It's not like I've stopped cooking and hanging out, we still hang out like little bits here and there when I get the chance with you guys. It's just I've been really busy with my sisters. It was their idea for wanting me to join and do some photo shoots with them. That way I can see what they do all the time and why they enjoy it so much. I still don't care for the whole modeling thing but I'm having fun with my sisters, they're so weird and silly in front of a camera. So don't be kicking yourself in the butt because you got things straighten out with my sisters and me not hanging out with you guys. Please?" Misty playfully pleaded and batted her eyelashes towards Gary.

"Ok, we'll just see just see each other whenever. It's almost 3:30 so now go and run in there before you're late for work or something." Gary said gesturing Misty to head in as she just smiled.

"Heh, ok I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye-bye!"

Gary and Ash waved bye to Misty after she waved to them as she turned around heading towards the front entrance doors. Gary then put his car in 'drive' and drove out towards the closest exit heading to his house. Ash suddenly let out a snicker and spoke up causing Gary to look over at him for a brief second.

"Heh, have you notice Misty's been more open and going along with most of our suggestions and having fun joining on more of our random themes days lately?"

"Yeah. Ever since she's been bonding more with her sisters and we've been seeing less of her. I too noticed that on whatever we suggest or throw at her she just goes along with it. We got her to stop wearing those 'reading glasses' of hers when we told her it's no use on wearing it since we busted her on it on her birthday." Gary said looking straight ahead on the road.

"Yeah but you know what I think is funny? Is how we can't get her to let her hair out of those pigtails braids but yet you managed to convince her to do a piercing when she absolute didn't want to do." Ash said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, with that killer body of hers I would have thought she would had it already pierced but I was wrong. But it took me what, about a week to convince her? Beside with that gift that I got her it's one of a kind handmade." Gary said as a grin crept up on his face. "And so, our next goal is still to get that pigtail braid hairdo gone."

"Yeah, good luck to the both of us on that." Ash couldn't help to shake his head and let out the smirk that crept upon his face.

Meanwhile Back Inside at Brock's Building

Misty went pass the receptionist's desk and corridors when she flashed her ID badge to go in ahead further into the building towards her sisters's set but Misty made a quick stop at Brock's office which was right after the corridors. Misty saw that Brock's doors was wide open as she popped her head in his office to see him sitting at his desk looking at a folder with piles of papers surrounding him.

"My, don't you look busy Brock!" Misty said out loud, staring at him when she took a seat in front of his desk after walking into his office.

Brock placed his folder down on his desk to look straight ahead to see it was Misty smiling at him. "Hi Misty, what brings you here? Are you done doing some photo shoots?"

"No, I just got here. I wanted to talk to you about the whole working here and modeling with my sisters that we talked about before. But first off, thanks for the opportunity of being interested in me but I don't think I would want to work here as much. Modeling and doing shows just isn't my thing but I do love working with my sisters. So until the end of this month I'll come in as you have me schedule for after school. But after the end of this month I'll come in for theme photo shoots that you need the four of us to do together. I'm sorry to kind of bail out on you and not able to help you out more, Brock but it's my senior year and I have a few things going on…" Misty paused for a bit letting out a sad sigh. "…And I'm really missing hanging out with two friends of mine, there's never a dull moment around the three of us when we're all together." Misty said quietly as she then let out a smile when an image of Gary popped up in her head. _'Especially with him I guess.'_

"It's understandable. So after the end of this month and beside the four person photo shoots with your sisters, you are welcome to come and go at your free will. Oh and speaking of a four person photo shoot, are you available to do a few theme shots tomorrow or will Saturday be better for you? Now where is your guy's folder?" Brock asked as he looked for the Waterflower's folder pushing papers and folders off to the side.

"Can we do it Saturday?" Misty asked as she grabbed the folder with 'Waterflower' on it after spotting it and then handed it to Brock. Misty then let out a smile after spotting a few glossy prints under the pile of papers.

"Sure and can you let your sisters know than?" Brock asked as he opened the folder and scheduled the sisters for Saturday.

"Sure, I guess I better get going to my sister's set and leave you be to check out those photos under those pile of papers." Misty said with a big smile and caught the surprise 'caught' look on Brock's face as he just smiled back. Misty then waved 'bye' and walked out of the office heading towards her sisters's dressing room. Misty too occupied on undoing her braids after pulling her out the two hairs that held it together. Running her hands through her medium lengthen hair that flowed over her shoulder, she didn't realize that she almost ran right into May when she turned at the corner in the hallway before bumping into her.

"Misty! I haven't seen you forever!" May squealed as she gave Misty a big hug.

"May! Hi. We uh, saw each other earlier on this week, you make it sound like it's been ages or something. And I can't breathe."

"Sorry but I just love doing little chit chats with you." May smiled after letting go of Misty. "Tonight you don't have to come over to cook for the hungry guys, because I'm going to be home tonight. They haven't been complaining on what you're cooking for them are they?" May asked as she caught a weird expression on Misty's face after she shook her head.

"Yeah about that. I haven't been over at your guy's place since last Monday to make dinner. I've been really busy with my sisters. Well at least Gary will have your cooking tonight. You know what I realize today before leaving? Gary told me for the first time that he misses my cooking because he's tired of ordering take out, I guess I don't blame him." Misty said to May looking at her but somehow she didn't catch the mischievous look that crept upon her face.

"Oh my Misty! I totally forgot that it's my grandpa's birthday today. Could you do me a huge favor? Can you start tonight's dinner for me because I need to go get a birthday card, a cake and his present, like right after work?" May panicked and pleaded with Misty.

"I uh was planning to—" Misty stopped talking when May grabbed her hand and she caught a pouting face from May.

"Pretty please Misty? Grandpa Oak would love you to be there. He likes you very much!"

Misty let out a sigh and smiled at May as she gave in. "Ok, I'll be at your house right after I get off work with my sisters some time around 5:15 to 5:30ish?"

"Yay! Thank you so much Misty, you're a total lifesaver. You can make whatever you want when you get to the house. Anyways I got to do some errands and head back to my set ASAP so I'll catch you later tonight. Bye-bye!" May waved as she headed the opposite direction from Misty as she also took off to her set. May then kept on smiling to herself. _'Well that kind of explained the same food smell at night whenever I come home. Little brother, your sis got Misty to come over tonight for dinner. Since you oh-so missed her cooking so much.' _

4:45 P.M. – Inside the Waterflower Dressing Room Set

Misty watched Todd from the back of the room along the wall, finishing taking the last few shoots of her three sisters. She then looked over at the table next to her with all of Todd's camera equipments lying all across the table along. Misty looked straight ahead at her sisters and Todd when she heard him told her sisters that 'It's a wrap for the day.' Misty caught a smile on Todd's face when he turned around heading towards her. As he got closer to her, Misty grabbed the cover lens for his camera and handed to him trying to be helpful.

"Thanks." Todd's smile got bigger towards Misty as she just smiled back and nodded then looked away. Todd looked at Misty and saw her grabbing small items off the table trying to help him clean up a bit. "It's a shame that I was only able to get a few photo shoots out of you today." Todd said in a disappointed tone that Misty caught when she heard him and looked up at him.

"Don't think that way. Sorry, it's just that I didn't feel like taking a lot of pictures today but don't worry you'll get a lot more later on." Misty said trying to lighten up the mood for Todd as she and Todd didn't realize that Daisy was listening to them from a far. "Especially on Saturday, Brock has a few themes he wants us four to do."

"Ok, so does that mean you're coming here tomorrow though?" Todd asked and waited for Misty's answer as he and Misty started putting away more of his equipments in the case. Todd then got a head shake back and forth from Misty as he let out another smile towards her. "Cool. Than I was wondering, that is if you're not seeing anyone, would you like to go out on a date tomorrow? When I get off work that is? Since I usually leave early on Fridays like your sisters do." Todd asked but then got the disappointed feeling in him when he saw the apologetic expression upon Misty's face.

"I'm sorry Snap. I'm flattered but I…" Misty looked away as she avoids eye contact with Todd and tried to find her words. "…It's just that I—"

"It's alright." Todd interrupted Misty as he just let out a small smile. "From the sound of your voice, you probably are seeing someone or have someone in mind. Well I have to say that he's one lucky guy to have a cute and helpful girl like you. Thanks for packing most of my equipment up with me. Don't feel bad about turning me down. I had a feeling that you weren't single or something by the way you have been acting since the last time I saw you. He must keeping you happy and that's great of him. So no awkwardness between us and I'll see you on Saturday."

"Yeah…I'll see you Saturday, bye Snap." Misty waved at Todd as he waved back and disappeared behind the curtains with his case heading out of the Waterflower's room. Misty looking down at the ground still a little astonish by Todd nailing the spot with his comment about her having someone in mind but wondered if she really changed that much for him to notice. Misty then noticed a hand waving in front of her face.

"Like earth to Misty!" Daisy yelled out as she finally got Misty's attention when she saw Misty looked up and blinked a few times looking at her. "You know, you are so picky with guys. Todd is really a nice guy. He may not be like Rudy but I think you should like give up on finding a guy exactly like Rudy or something. But if you really must find a guy like Rudy, I have to say Ash is somewhat close to like Rudy but not exactly. So why don't you just hook up with Ash since you're close to him too." Daisy said as she caught the perplex look on Misty face.

"Yeah? But…I don't know? Ash is sweet, caring and he is somewhat like Rudy and remind me a lot of him but he really hasn't been there for me lik…" Misty said quietly not even bothering to finish her sentence as she looked away, not catching the pondering look on her sister's face. Misty then looked back at Daisy changing the subject. "Oh Daisy, can we do a rain check on dinner tonight? Something came up so I'm going to go over to Gary's tonight to coo—" Misty suddenly got cut off by Daisy's excitement outburst.

"Ah-Ha! So my hunch was right! You so like refused Todd and Ash because of Gary!" Daisy said as she saw the surprised look on her little sister's face. "With that look on your face, you so can't like deny it now! You like him don't you?" Daisy asked as she looked at Misty's face who was still trying to deny that fact. "Like now that I think about it, you guy's been on the phone a lot since you guy's haven't been hanging out ever since he tied the gap between us. And didn't he like got you that nice expensive jewelry piece as your birthday present that you liked so much? You know if you like hook up with him you totally hit the jackpot Misty."

"Hey it's not always about how much a guy has. What matters is that there are at least some good qualities or things to back up a person and how thoughtful one is." Misty finally spoke up.

"I like, approve of Gary. Granted he's not like Rudy or Ash but." Daisy said out loud.

"What? Why would you say that? You don't know how he's really like. He's a total playboy at school." Misty pause a bit realizing something. _'Now that I think about it, he hasn't flirted with any of the girls that come by around us.' _Misty frequently started shaking her head."Even if I tell you that I do like Gary. I just can't jump from Rudy's type to Gary's type, can I?" Misty asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Well if you don't care about how wealthily a guy is then a certain reputation shouldn't like bother you right? Like I said, he maybe not be like Rudy but I can see and tell you some of the good things backing up Gary. But hey what would like your big sister know? It's just my option right?" Daisy asked with a playful wink.

"Whatever Daisy." Misty shook her head again but with a smile upon her face. "It's just Gary's the type of guys that I tried avoiding back at Cerulean High. Remember I told you my stories about those sleazy guys only liking me because they wanted to get close to my 'Three Sensational Sisters' and blah, blah, blah."

Daisy waved her right hand in the air. "Yeah I remember but you got to like remember too that he didn't know our reputation. So like didn't he just hit on you and we weren't involved?"

"True but he hit on me because he was after—"

Daisy interrupted Misty when she knew what she was talking about. "Like that's where you have him wrap around your finger by making him earn your goodies. Who like said you have to give it up right away? But don't forget about 'protection'." Daisy said out loud as she let out a laugh at Misty's stunned face right when her little sister turned around slowly heading towards the opposite side from her. "You're probably like thinking its sooo embarrassing talking to me huh? And also on why I'm not freaking out about you having sex this time?" Daisy asked as she saw Misty stopped in her track turning around to face her and just nodded with a mocking smile. "I've came to two conclusion, one that you're a grown young woman now and it's your life. I know you're smart and I don't have to worry as much on whatever you are planning to do because with you, I know there's always a good reason. And as for my second conclusion, from what I just got out of your expression and explanation, I can totally tell you like Gary. So if you really like him you should let him know. I also kind of have a feeling that he likes you too but he just doesn't know it."

"I don't know Daisy. Gary and I are like really opposite with each other—"

"Yeah but it seem like opposite attracts in this case. So why don't you like just consider it. Whenever you do decide to tell him, just like do it soon before something dreadful happens." Daisy said as she walked passed Misty after patting her head with a smile.

After being left standing by herself for a few second thinking to herself probably wondering what Daisy meant. Misty finally decided to just brush it aside when she came to the conclusion that she did but don't know when that she has started to like Gary. Misty couldn't help to let out a small smile to herself as she finally joined on the other side of the set with her sisters to help clean up.

5:35 P.M. - In Front of the Oak's Mansion

"Thanks Daisy! I'll catch you three later tonight. Bye!" Misty said as she was about to get out of the car from the back seat.

"Like bye Baby Sister and did you grab all your books and your bag?" Violet asked from the passenger seat as she saw Misty nodded at her.

"When Daisy like, drives up to the gate, do we like need the code again to open it?" Lily asked.

"No, when you three drive up to the gate it will automatically open for you. Anyways I'm going now, bye again!" Misty got out of the car with all her books and her bag in hand as she watched the car drove away. Misty then turned around and walked up on the door steps and pressed the door bell.

Meanwhile – Inside the Oak's Mansion Before the Door Bell Went Off

"Gary and Ash, if you guys aren't going to do your homework, what's the point of scattering it all across the table?" May asked out loud from the big dining room. Hoping Gary and Ash heard her from the living room while they were playing SNK vs. CAPCOM on the PS2. May got her answer when she heard Gary yelled back when she decided to walk up behind the couch.

"Because we just felt like it at the time when we got home?"

"You know I'll be surprise if you two even touch it tonight." May said, eying Gary and Ash after startling the both of them when they both turned around to look up at her.

"Hey it's on the 'to do list'." Ash said.

"But you might be right Sis, it might not get touch." Gary said with a grin as he saw May rolled her eyes before turning around heading back to the dining room and then to the kitchen.

---DING-DONG---

"I got the door!" Gary yelled out as he got off the couch, placing his control on the carpet floor wondering who was at the door that knew the code to the metal gates but still rang the door bell. "Did you invite your friend or is it one of Gramps' friend?" Gary asked out loud addressing to May but got no response as he just shrugged and opened the door to see Misty standing in front of him. "Misty? Uh what are you doing here?"

"May asked me to come by to cook dinner. Can I come in please?" Misty asked as Gary step off to the side to let her in and closed the door. Misty turned to the side catching the confused look on his face. "You're probably wondering why I'm here when I said that I wasn't huh? Well May asked me to come over to start dinner because she had to pick up a cake and a present for your grandpa's birthday today." Misty said to Gary but turned around and headed towards the living room where Ash was waving at her from. Misty didn't catch the same expression that Gary still had as she turned to look at him again when he spoke up.

"Misty, it's not my Gramps' birthday and May is in the kitchen about to start dinner—" Before a chance to finish his sentence, Gary felt a bag and books force upon his chest for him to grab a hold of. Grabbing a hold of Misty's stuff, Gary looked over at Ash who was looking at him as the both of them looked over to see Misty walking towards the kitchen with a confused but stern look upon her face. Both Gary and Ash followed far behind Misty and stood at the dining room near the table as they both saw Misty being embraced by a happy May when he heard Misty asked what was going on and the fact that she was told something else.

"Ha-ha I know what I told you were a total lie. But I'm sorry. I really wanted you to come over tonight." May let go of Misty and caught the still confused but now mixed with an annoyed expression on her face as May continued smiling. "Why you're wondering? Let's just say with you being here tonight since it's been a while. It'll be highly appreciated." May said as she quickly glance over to see Gary and Ash still standing by the table and then back at Misty who had an eyebrow raised on her face along with 'huh' escaping her mouth. May couldn't help but to laugh. "Ha-ha, I'll tell you more later, between us girls ok? And again I'm really sorry for lying to you Misty, please forgive me?" May placed both her hand in a praying position in front of her face.

Misty let out a sigh along with a small smile towards May. "I guess there's no point on staying upset with you. Since I'm already here and canceled my plans, let's make dinner together."

"Well if you want but don't you have homework you have to do?" May asked catching another raised eyebrow from Misty. "Because from Gary's and Ash's pile of homework on the table behind them, sure looked like you might be loaded yourself." May said pointing behind Misty, Gary, and Ash at the table.

Misty turned around to see Gary and Ash smiling at her as she step to the side to see the table covered and scattered with their untouched homework. Misty then looked straight back at Gary and Ash with a disappointing look upon her face as she walked up to the both of them, gesturing to turn around. As she started pushing the both of them towards the open seats as she let out a sigh

"I wish for you two to do your homework that is on the table."

"I wish you were my homework so I can do you on the table." Gary said loud and clear that even May heard it from the kitchen.

Misty grabbed a hold of her stuff and tossing it on the table and the roughly pushed Gary down in a seat while Ash seated himself across from Gary. Misty caught the snickering that came out from Ash as she also snickered along with Ash but in a more sarcastic tone which caused Gary to look up towards at her behind his seat while she then pinched and held onto both of his cheeks. "Ha, ha, nice one Gary. I guess I walked into that one. Anyways I'll join you two later when I'm done cooking with May. You guys can start without me. All I have left is the math assignment from today. You know, all I asked was you guys to do and get your homework done. So how about getting started now or else you'll have more to deal with other than homework with me." Misty stated loud and cleared to the point where Gary and Ash replied back at the same time with 'Yes ma'am' and both of them opening their Soc. St. book and grabbed the assignment paper. With a satisfied smile upon her face, Misty then turned around to join May back in the kitchen, looking down, shaking her head. Misty looked up to see May covering her mouth with one hand and the other holding onto her side from the laugher caused by the scene moments ago. "Seriously they're like helpless and I feel like more of a mother than a friend." Misty whispered to May as she felt May's hand on her shoulder.

"Heh, those two have always been like that, I've always have to yell at them to do their homework or chores when they were younger. Now it's just a little bit impossible for me since they're older. But with you, you got them in control. So keep that up!" May then gave Misty a thumb-up as the both of them started laughing.

About 10 minutes later back over at the dining room table, Gary and Ash both had their Soc St. book open in front of them, with their pencil in hand but no writing out of them onto the piece of paper. They were both too occupied staring at Misty and May in the kitchen but occasionally they'll look down at their book when Misty or May look over at the both of. Gary and Ash still stared at the two laughing girls, as Ash spoke up first in a whisper with a smirk on his face when he turned away looking straight across at Gary.

"So what do you think they are talking and laughing about?"

"You should know by now that May has a habit of talking or teasing about us when her friends are here or someone that we know." Gary said as he moved his gaze off of Misty with a big smile on his face down towards his book and paper. He then looked up from his book to look at Ash who still had a smirk on his face when he asked a question.

"You missed having her around don't you?" Ash caught the 'what' glare expression from Gary as he let out a snicker at Gary. "Hey, I miss having her around too so you don't need to deny it—"

"The only thing I'm missing is those chances of getting closer with her for her to fall for me." Gary whispered back in an annoyed tone. "Speaking of chances, any luck about the other one girl or is Melody slowly growing on you?" Gary asked as he caught the bothered look on Ash's face.

"Uh I guess the status of both of those girls, are…" Ash slightly tilted his head to the side to see Misty out the corner of his eyes and causally looked back at Gary, tapping the table with the end of his pencil. "…Well it's kind of complicated right now. I'm not sure what my feelings are towards both the girl's and along what they're feeling towards me."

"Geez, you and those 'feelings'. You should just roll how I do, cast all feelings to the side and just have fun with the girl." Gary whispered back.

Ash slightly shook his head as the corner of his mouth curled. _'Easy for you to say, because you haven't been in a situation that your feelings are threaten yet or close to betraying a friend.' _Ash let out a scuffle and tried to change the subject. "Tsh, yeah, yeah. What did you get for question 1, because we better get our other homework done before Misty gets upset with us again or else." Ash said as Gary nodded at him while the both of them heard more talking and laughter from Misty and May like they were the only left around.

8:50 P.M. – In Front of Ash's House

Leaving all of her belongings in the backseat, Misty took Ash's hand as she stepped out of the car, standing in front of him and gave him a smile with a curtsy. Ash couldn't help but to smile back, placing one hand in front of his stomach as the other behind his back, talking a bow.

"Why thank you Ash." Misty said in an elegant tone.

"No, no, Thank you for the delicious meal tonight. We must do it again." Ash said in a deep sophisticated tone as he then grabbed Misty's hand and kissed the top of it. Both Ash and Misty shared a laugh, not noticing the annoyed stare from Gary as Ash spoke up in his regular voice. "Anyways I'll see you tomorrow and you have a good night."

"Bye and you have a good night too." Misty said as she got into the front seat while Ash then shut the side door for her. Misty nodded and smile as she watched Ash waved 'bye' to Gary as he just nodded back. Ash then walked up to his front door, disappearing behind it. Right when Misty buckled up Gary put his car into 'drive' and hit the gas petal zooming down Cherry Blossom St under the cool starry night. Within the few minutes of enjoying the cool breeze flowing through her hair Misty started getting a little bit edgy due to Gary being quiet all night and the silences between her and Gary. Misty took a deep breathe, deciding to break the silence as she stretched her arms into the air. "Mmm, it's been like almost two weeks since you drove me home this time of the night. Woo-wee! The wind is sure strong tonight." Misty looked over at Gary at the same time he looked over at her as she saw a faint smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's been awhile…" Gary said quietly as he looked back on the road. "…Do you want me to close the top?"

"Oh no, I'm enjoying the cool breeze and the stars. Remember how I told you awhile ago that back at Cerulean City, we don't get this kind of nice cool weather at night like here in Pallet. Also we don't get to see the stars often either due to all the city lights. But there is one spot, the cliff with the ocean view by the Oak tree." Misty said cheerfully as Gary turned into her driveway, putting the car in 'park'. "Hey why don't you turn off your car? I want to stare at the stars for a bit." Misty pulled her seat back all the way down, looking straight up into the sky after Gary nodded at her and turned off his car.

"Hey thanks for making dinner tonight with May." Gary said when he looked down at Misty as she turned her head to look at him.

"It's not a problem. I got to admit even though I'm having fun hanging and bonding with my sisters. I kind of miss hanging out with the three of us. You know with the whole regular routine of ours. But don't worry by the end of this month I won't be working as much and I worked something out with my sisters. So that means more time for the three of us to hang out and more time for us to be under the stars on night like these when you take me home at night." Misty said pushing herself up onto her elbows in her seat still looking at Gary as she saw his right hand reaching towards her cheek.

"You really look pretty with your hair down like this." Gary said in a low husky voice, brushing the strains of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He then placed his hand behind Misty's head as he lightly rubbed her scalp with his fingers, smiling at her because he saw the little blush upon her cheek. Gary then slowly started creeping in towards Misty's face, using his other hand slightly pushing her face to face his. Not moments later Gary saw Misty slipped out of his hold, lying on her back then rolled onto her side reaching towards the backseat. A small smile crept upon Gary's face as he let out a quiet snort that Misty didn't hear when he realized that he enjoyed all the little ways Misty has tried and avoid him when he made any kind of moves on her.

After grabbing a hold of her bag, Misty's felt her cheek getting a lot hotter as she quickly pulled her bag towards her into her lap not realizing that her set of keys fell out due to her bag was left unzipped. Misty then pulled her seat back in the upright position after Gary leaned back in his seat. Misty looked over at Gary as she ran her hand through her hair and let out a small smile and spoke up in a nervous tone. "Uh, um thanks. But uh, that's still won't get me to lose my braids if that's what you're trying to uh get through to me." Misty said as she heard Gary let out a chuckle and then she decided to call it a night. "Anyways I think it's um, time for me to head in, I'm going to leave my books here ok?"

"Ok. Do you want me to walk you to your door?" Gary offered.

Misty shook her head. "Nah, I got it. Thanks though." Misty got out of the car with her bag and waved at Gary. "Bye Gary, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Misty walked in front of Gary's car to head towards her front door as she stepped over the hose that was left out on the ground. Not wanting to bother wondering why the hose was left out, Misty just brushed it aside as she dug in her bag for her keys to notice they weren't in there before she reached the door. Misty turned around to face Gary who was still in his car watching her. "Gary, can you see if my keys are in the backseat?"

Gary looked in the back seat to see Misty's set of keys on her books as he grabbed it and looked back at her holding up her keys. "I got it, I'll come out and give them to yo—"

"It's alright, I'm coming towards you." Misty said walking towards back the car to Gary but then she saw him suddenly getting out of his car. "Gary, I told you it's alright." Misty then hurried up her pace forgetting about the hose scattered on the ground as she tripped over it falling forward as her bag dropped on the ground with a little 'thud'. Misty quickly opened her eyes after realizing that she wasn't feeling the hard cement ground but Gary's pair of arms around her trying to keep both of their balance from falling. Misty pulled her cheek away from Gary's chest to look up at him to see a smirk on his face but still was in his embrace.

"Be careful now. I don't want you to hurt yourself because you're falling for me."

"Smooth Gary, smooth." Misty smirked back. "But thanks for catching my fall."

"What can I say, it just how I am. Heh, beside it's not like it's the first time anyways." Gary replied back as Misty smiled and nodded at him. "Especially like in P.E., I have to pay attention to you all the time. If you weren't so rough with the other guys they won't be knocking you over because they're roughing you back."

"Sorry but I just can't stand those guys in our gym class. They're just sooo—"

"I don't blame you but it's just I don't want to see you get hurt by those guys. And than Ash and I will get in trouble for kicking some guy's ass or something." Gary said in a jokily tone as he cleared his throat and quickly looked away from Misty's smiling face that he didn't realized he missed so much.

"Thanks." Misty wrapped her arms around Gary as she tighten her hug and pressed her face against his neck after seeing the surprise look on his face. "You and Ash are always defending on my side. But you Gary, it seems like you've always been there and looking out for me when it is most need and that means a lot to me. Especially all the events had happen in the past month or so." Misty said quietly as she felt Gary tighten his hold on her. She then felt her cheeks getting hot and started getting nervous when she suddenly decided that it was the right moment to tell Gary that she has started fallen for him. Especially with what her sister said about having a feeling Gary liking her and along with what May mention earlier during their cooking session about how his behavior is different around her compared to other girls that he had brought him home along time ago. "Uh, Gary. I, um wanted to…Well about what you said about me, uh falling fo—" Misty suddenly pulled away from the hug.

"Oh geez! I totally like forgot the hose!" Daisy yelled out loud when she opened and stepped outside from inside. She let out a smiled when she saw a little glimpse of Misty and Gary embracing each other before the quick spilt. "Oh hi Gary, it's been awhile since I like last seen you."

"Yeah and that is why I just had to come by and see you because sweetness is my weakness."

Daisy smiled as she let out a small giggle looking at Misty. "He sure knows how to like milk it doesn't he? After yelling and threatening us. You sure do know how to like pick 'em Misty." Daisy said with a wink and then she looked straight back at Gary who had a small grin on his face.

"I hope you all are doing fine, Daisy." Gary said.

"Oh we are." Daisy smiled. "Anyways like go ahead and continue your two's little moment as I put the hose away."

"Don't worry we're about to bid good night to each other." Misty let out a tiny sigh as she turns to look over at Gary. "Um anyways, I guess this is good night."

"But what were you going to tell me?" Gary asked as he handed her set of keys that was still in his hand.

"Oh um, I'll tell you later ok? So I'll see you tomorrow. Nighty-night."

"Alright, I'll just see you tomorrow morning than. Night Misty, night Daisy." Gary waved as she walked back and got into his car as he started and pulled out of the driveway into the street. Gary took one last look at Misty and Daisy nodding at them and then drove down the street disappearing out of their sight.

Daisy stood next to Misty after putting away the hose as she let out a big grin. "So like did you tell him that you like him? Is that why you guys we're hugging? But like why no good bye kiss?" Daisy asked as she lightly elbowed Misty's side in a playful way. As she saw Misty looked over at her with a gloomy expression on her face as she heard her little sister replied in a grieving tone.

"I was about to tell him that I've fallen for him until _someone_ came out at the worst time." Misty said as she blew few of her strains of hair out of her face.

"Like, didn't I warn you to tell him before _something _happens? Heh, anyways like let's go inside. There will be like another time you can confess to him." Daisy said as she walked a head of Misty.

Misty followed far behind Daisy taking small steps, grabbing her bag off the ground and pondered to herself on what Daisy just last said to her. Not moments later, a smile crept on her face as an idea popped in her head on how she can go about her confession. "Hey Daisy, I might be up late tonight so if you hear the sound of music that might wake you or Violet or Lily up, just let me know ok?"

Daisy nodded giving Misty a confused look but just brushed it aside. "Ok. Your music isn't going to be on that loud is it?"

"No, it'll be on a low volume. I just wanted to give you a heads up on it. Well I'm going to my room now so night Daisy." Misty waved and went to her room after Daisy also bid her night. After closing her door and tossing her bag on the bed. Misty pulled out her keyboard out of her closet and placed it onto her bed along with a pencil and a bunch of papers.

Friday – 3:15 P.M. – After School in the School's Parking Lot

Misty sat in the backseat of the convertible with the top down alone fanning herself with a handmade paper fan while reading a piece of paper in the hot weather. Luckily the car was parked in an area with shade because Misty didn't want to waste gas by turning on the car for the AC. Reading some more to herself, Misty dropped her fan as she then quickly folded her piece of paper and toss in her bag when she heard Gary's and Ash's voice and walking towards the car.

"Damn. Sorry Misty didn't expect that Ash and I would be getting after school detention for ganging up on a couple of guys on dodge ball today in P.E. Which I think is bull! Those guys nailed you pretty hard with all those rubber balls. who's picking on who now?" Gary shout as he slammed his door shut, hearing Misty from the back letting out a laugh.

"Hah, it's alright, I thought it was pretty stupid too that the substitute to call that on the both of you guys. But we can't do anything about it now."

"Isn't that the truth?" Ash said when he sat down in the passenger side and shutting his door. "But you know if it was Mr. Connor, he wouldn't have called that on us. The Sub clearly saw that those guys ganged up on you Misty." Ash looked in the backseat at Misty while shaking his head back and forth. "It doesn't matter, that Sub never liked the both of us for years now. Oh it's a little past 3:15, you're not going to get in trouble for being late today by the time we get there?" Ash asked with a concern look on his face also Gary when he finally turned around. He and Gary both saw Misty smiled and shook her head rapidly causing her braids to swing back and forth.

"Oh no, I totally forgot to let you guys know that I don't work today. Since none of us have homework and um you still have your basketball in the trunk right?" Misty asked Gary and then she saw him nodded 'yes' as she continued talking. "Cool than let's play some basketball! Since the three of us hasn't played in awhile and after our basketball game we can go swimming in my pool to cool ourselves down in this hot weather. But can we swing by my house first? I really don't want to be playing in a skirt."

"Alright, I guess Ash and I will hit our place too to change and grab our swimming trunks. But you know we wouldn't mind getting some free shots of your panties now and then." Gary said looking forward starting up his car.

"You total perv, just start driving. We don't want to waste any time now do we?" Misty asked in a snooty but good-humoredly tone as Gary just let out a chuckle before pulling his car out of the parking spot and out the closes exit.

Gary drove down on Cheery Blossom heading towards Misty's house after stopping by his house and Ash's for the both of them to change into a pair of shorts and a thin t-shirt to play some basketball and some extra set of clothes into change later. Gary zoning out on Ash's and Misty's conversation as he just paid attention to the road and what's ahead of him. From a far he spotted a black and gold trim muscle car with 'Trans Am' written on the back of the car, that was parked in front of Misty's house. As Gary got closer to the Misty's house, Gary decided to pull right up behind of the Trans Am to check it out as Ash and Misty then also noticed the car when Gary parked his car. Gary and Ash still checking out the back of the muscle car from their seats, they didn't realize that Misty carefully jumped out of the car from the backseat until they heard a name being called out in excitement that they didn't expected to hear from her mouth.

"Rudy!"

Rudy who was standing on the Waterflower's door steps turned around to see Misty running towards him but didn't noticed one out of the two figures in the convertible was glaring at him while the other just stared in surprised. Rudy then let out a big smile and walked down the steps towards her. A big grunt sound came out of him as he just got the wind knocked out of him when Misty launched herself at him for a big hug when both their bodies collided with one another. Still in a tight grasp by Misty, Rudy managed to let a word escaped his mouth with a smile. "Misty."

* * *

A/N: (10/30/06) Happy Early Halloween! Ch.16 up and done, -Gasp!- Rudy has finally showed up during the present time- Dun, Dun, Dun! Haha we can all see how this going to take place… 

To the ones that left reviews to get me going and helping me out on the story, thanks a bunchies! I hope some of you guys got my reply due to emailing system being twitchy. But I would like to say that you guys always bring a smile to my face or make me laugh :D with ya reviews. Lots of Hearts to ya!

Anyways to those who are still interested, I'm always taking emails for updates or suggestion for upcoming chapters. Well I guess I gotta start working on ch.17, so until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	17. Let The Games Begin

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.**

**Warning: Swearwords**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Rudy- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 17: Let The Games Begin

In Front of Misty's House – Around 4-ish

After calling out Misty's name Rudy finally wrapped his arms around her, one arm across her back as his hand placed on her shoulder and his other arm around her shoulder but was angle upward for his hand placed on the back of her head. He then pulled away from the hug to look down at her as he reached for both her side braided pigtails with each hand at the end by the hair ties. He then leaned towards Misty's ear.

"Cute little hairdo. But I like it when your hair's let out and down." Rudy then pulled both of the hair ties and placed them in Misty's hand as he pulled away from her ear with a big smile on his face when he saw the faint little blush upon her cheek. Still smiling at Misty, Rudy started unraveling one of the braids as he heard a couple of doors shutting but didn't bother to look as he then undid the second braid. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here or even be able to call you on your birthday. But you got my recorder right?" Rudy saw the nodded from Misty as he continued. "And you weren't alone were you?" Rudy asked with a concern expression as he then saw this time Misty shook her head side to side with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't alone, I was with—" Misty stopped talking as she finally realize about Gary and Ash. She quickly turned around not realizing that Gary and Ash was already right behind her as she ran into Gary's body almost causing her to fall backwards. But she felt a pair of hands on both of her shoulder pulling her forward from losing her balance. She looked up at Gary catching the somewhat unpleased look upon his face as she placed her right hand on her head, sticking out her tongue out in embarrassment. "Sorry Gary didn't know you guys were right behind me. Anyways you two obviously can tell this is Rudy!" Misty said in a cheery tone as she stepped off to the side and gestured towards at Rudy. Then she then pointed at Gary and at Ash when she introduced them to Rudy. "And Rudy this is Gary and Ash. They were the ones that looked out and kept me company on my birthday."

Rudy held out his hand towards Ash first as the both of them shook hands exchanging a small chit chat after Rudy thanked Ash for being with Misty. Rudy then slightly turned over to Gary and held his hand out towards him also thanking him but only to be left hanging when all Gary did was stare at his hand. Rudy then caught Gary's stare from his hand to his face as he also heard a 'humph'.

"You make it sounds like it's a big favor we did for _you_ or something." Gary said in a ruthless tone as he looked away to get a quick glance at Misty but then back down at Rudy's hand. "I'm surprised that you didn't get your hands slapped away by Misty when you undid her hair."

"Oh? Well I've always undo her hair if it's tied up or something around me. Why? Does she slap your hands away when you get near her hair?" Rudy asked putting his hand down to his side as a corner of his curled up a bit. _'Heh, I'm still the only one that she let me undo her hair.'_

Not sure how to response to Rudy's last question without admitting and sounding pathetic, Gary let out a quiet snarled that only Ash caught, having a feeling that things might get ugly between Gary and Rudy. Ash tried to figure out something to say as he notice Gary still hasn't bothered answering the question. Right when Ash was about to step in Misty beat him to it as everyone looked at her when she had a little confused look on her face when she asked her question.

"Rudy, um not that I'm going too complained about you being here but why are you here in person? Didn't you say that you'll call me when playoffs were done and when you get back to Cerulean?"

"Yeah sorry, the team got back to Cerulean earlier this week but I really wanted to see you since I missed you on your birthday. So I wanted to surprise you with a visit. I hope there wasn't anything I ended up intruding on any plans by showing up unannounced did I?" Rudy asked Misty as he saw her slowly gave out an uncertain expression on her face.

"Well sort of but it's really not a big deal. We were about to—" Misty then suddenly got cut off by Gary.

"Ash and I were about to go play some basketball with Misty after she change into a more suitable outfit."

"So you two play basketball too?" Rudy asked as a smile popped up on his face. "If you don't mind, I would like to play also." Rudy said out loud looking at Misty, Gary, and Ash as he saw a little glimpse of Gary's mouth about to open to say something but Ash beat him to it.

"Sure, we don't mind."

"What do you mean _we_ don't mind?" Gary asked but then was cut off by Ash.

"Come on, it's been awhile since we all played basketball and with Rudy here, we can play 2 on 2. He's not going to leave anytime soon so why deny him from hanging out with us? He is Misty's friend." Ash said as Gary just looked away with a moment of awkward silence ness between everyone, Misty finally decided to break the silence.

"Well if it is settled, we should continue what we had planned for today than!"

"I'll meet all of you inside. I have to grab some stuff out of my car." Rudy said as he walked pass Misty, Gary, and Ash heading towards his car before they had a chance to reply back. Misty took a quick look over at Rudy as she, Gary and Ash all started heading into Misty's house.

About 15 Minutes Later – Waterflower's Living Room

Gary sat in the love seat hunched over with both of his elbow on his baby blue basketball shorts that went along with the three baby blue strips on his white thin t-shirt. He looked over to his right at Ash on the couch in his orange basketball shorts and a white with orange ringer shirt. Not really caring to listen to Ash's conversation with Rudy when he came back from the bathroom changing out of his regular clothes into a pair of silver basketball shorts with an off white jersey style shirt. Gary then looked at the coffee table in front of them to see two different size boxes that Rudy set on the table when he entered into the house. He then turned looking straight ahead of him towards the hallway when he heard foot steps as Misty entered into the living room in a dark army print sweat shorts with a matching but solid light pale green tank top. Gary pushed himself up off the love seat planning to walk over to Misty but Rudy beat him to it when he saw him getting up from the couch and grabbing a hold of the two boxes off the table and walked straight over to Misty half way when she headed towards them. Gary just stood at his spot to catch the two of them exchanging smiles at each other as Rudy handed her the small size box first.

"This is a late birthday gift from Marie." Rudy watched Misty opening the lid off the box pulling out a picture of her and Marie taken together before she moved out of Cerulean City. He then saw a bigger smile upon Misty's face as she pulled out a pink and white color design chap stick. After seeing Misty putting away her picture and chapstick back into the little box, Rudy then held out a bigger box in his other hand as he traded boxes and grabbed a hold of Marie's gift box placing it on the table behind him. "And this is from yours truly."

After feeling the weight of the box a little bit more heavier, Misty shook the box with question when she heard a couple of things hitting the side as she didn't notice the amusing smile upon Rudy's face. Misty opened the lid as her face dropped in disgusted and quickly shoved the box back at Rudy against his chest. She then let go of the box after Rudy grabbed a hold of it as she turned her back against Rudy with arms crossed, along with a scorn expression upon her face when she heard him laughing. "I can't believe you Rudy! It's not even a funny joke!"

"Hey I'm sorry, I couldn't help it but there's more to it." Rudy apologized but still got the cold shoulder.

Gary couldn't help but to smirk at the scene that he's so used too with Misty. He then slowly made his way to Misty as he stood in front of her and not bothering to look at behind her at Rudy. "My, so I'm not the only one that you give that look to." Gary said to Misty as he then reached over to grab the gift box out of Rudy's hand to see what's inside of it. "A carrot and a pepper?" Gary questioned the gifts when he pulled both items out with one hand in front of Misty, not realizing there was a small pouch still in the box.

"Eww, please don't hold those out in front of me. Those things are 2 of the few things I hate in the world." Misty said with more of a disgust look upon her face.

"Oh, is that why you never touch the carrots and peppers at my place when you make dinner."

'_What? She makes dinner for him?' _The thought of knowing that fact, bugged Rudy when he heard Gary said his last sentence as he watched Gary grinning like crazy and brought the carrot and pepper closer to Misty's face causing her to bump her back into him. Misty angled her head to look up at him as he gave her a grin and he couldn't help to slightly teased her by pushing her forward a bit towards Gary who still had the carrot and pepper in front of her as the both of them heard a sheik and each received a glare from her.

Misty escaped out from the close gap between Gary and Rudy as she ran over to Ash hiding close behind him when he finally got off the couch and met over with them. "Ash, you're the only one who's not being mean to me." Misty stuck out her tongue when she leaned half her body out from Ash's side as she heard him chuckling.

"Come on you guys, quit it. Let's get going, I'm ready to play some basketball and I think Misty is too just to get away from those nasty things she doesn't like." Ash saw Gary put back the carrot and pepper back in the box. Ash then turned his head to his left to see Misty mouthing 'thank you sooo much' as he let out a big smile as he, Misty and Gary then looked over at Rudy.

"Sure after Misty gets my real gift." Rudy grabbed the box back from Gary's hands pulling out a little pouch as he tossed the box on the table near Marie's present. Rudy walked over to where Misty and Ash were at, leaving Gary standing by himself. As he held out his palm with the small pouch in his hand when he stood in front of Ash waiting for Misty to fully come out from behind him.

Misty stepped off to the side as she reached over grabbing the pouch, opening it and reached into the pouch with her thumb and index finger pulling out a chain. Misty face lit up as bright as the sun when she saw the blue Tentacruel and the two sparkling ruby stones charm at the end of the chain necklace. She was left speechless for a bit before managing to let out her sentence. "Rudy you shouldn't have." Misty held up the necklace still looking at it but then was taken out of her hand by Rudy as she noticed him walking behind her.

"You've been eying this necklace every time we pass the window at our mall." Rudy said unclasping the clasp of the chain and place the necklace on for Misty. After putting on the necklace he wrapped his left hand around her waist as his right was over her right shoulder holding up the Tentacruel charm. Before looking down at the charm, Rudy caught the rather annoyed look on Gary's face. "Happy late birthday and don't worry about the cost. Just enjoy it ok?" Rudy asked as he felt one of Misty's hand placed on top of his that was around her waist as he saw the smile on her face when she turned to look at him. Next thing he knew Misty was yanked out of his arms and pulled towards the front door by Gary. He overheard Gary saying to Misty it's time to go, now that she got her present but then she argued back what's the rush on pulling her as the both of them started arguing one thing after another. Rudy shook his head at the two as a big smile crept upon his face when he saw Misty turning her back against Gary with arms crossed. Not moments later his smile turned upside when Misty turned back around to face Gary with a small smirk giving into Gary's request on agreeing riding with him. _'What the…You usually never give into an argument—' _Rudy's thoughts were interrupted by Ash's comment.

"They're always bickering over the littlest things to the point where one of them has to give in. It's been like this between them since day one of our meeting. But I noticed lately it's been Misty. Come on, let's get going while they're done arguing with each other for now."

Ash walked over to Gary and Misty by the door leaving Rudy by himself for a second as he let out a displeased sigh, while staring ahead of him towards Gary. Rudy stare became a glare when Gary looked over at him with a victorious smile. _'What's with this guy? He's been like this since we were introduced. This guy really—Man! And what Ash told me, he's best friend with him? Geez they're attitude aren't alike at all…Two can play this game.' _Rudy still saw the smirk on Gary's face as he made his way over to them and wrapped his right arm around Misty's shoulder causing her to look up at him. "You know, I would prefer to ride in my own car and are you really going to let me drive by myself while I follow Gary's car?" Rudy asked giving Misty a smile but mixed with a pouting expression that she couldn't deny.

"Durr, I guess silly on my part Rudy." Misty said with her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth as she turned to look at Gary. "Sorry Gary but I'm going to ride with Rudy ok? I guess I gave in without realizing. Beside, Rudy and I have so much to catch up on and I doubt you want to hear about it. So Rudy will just follow behind you ok? Now let's get going." Misty opened the door as she gestured Gary, Rudy, and Ash out the door, missing the sneer exchange that Rudy gave Gary when he walked pass him and out the door.

Gary couldn't help but wanted to jump at Rudy to cause him to flinch when he walked out through the door with Ash but Ash just tapped Gary to motion him to just keep on walking to his car as the both of them passed Rudy on the way. Ash nodded 'bye' at Rudy as Gary just kept on walking, after entering into the convertible, Gary started his car when he saw Misty entered into Rudy's car when she locked up her house. A minute later as it seems everyone was buckled and ready in both cars, Gary put his car into 'reverse' to back up a bit so he could make the u-turn and then let Rudy do the same and follow. Driving down on Cherry Blossom street heading to their usual park before hitting Ash's or Gary's place, Gary looked in his rearview mirror to see Rudy not too far behind his car, talking and laughing with Misty as he started to feel annoyed. Gary looked straight back on the road trying to get the irritated feeling out of him by the one thought that went through his head that he was so sure of.

'_I'll just get him on the basketball court.'_

On the Half Basketball Court at a Park

"Whoosh! Nothing but net!" Gary yelled out as he watched his ball making through the hoop.

Gary high five Ash while Rudy grabbed the ball from the ground near by as everyone went into their position. Ash and Misty still out on the court as Gary and Rudy went over to the 3 pointer line to start off the next round. Gary let out a smirk as he waited for Rudy to call out the score while catching the checked ball from Rudy.

"Cerulean 9, Pallet 12" Rudy said trying not to get annoyed with Gary's smirk and waited for him to check the ball back to him.

"Just 3 more points, you know, to win the game." Gary said chucking the ball back roughly to Rudy expecting a glare from him but only ended up getting a smirk back.

After the smirk from Rudy, left Gary a bit annoyed as Rudy dribbled the ball moving to his left to notice Gary quickly followed along. Rudy then moved to his right and when Gary followed, Rudy quickly spin around towards his left going around Gary, making it pass him and Ash who was too occupied guarding Misty. He decided to continue dribbling the ball to the hoop to make the 2 points, right when the ball was inches let go and away from his fingers after throwing the ball towards the hoop, Gary came up to the side knocking the ball to the other side towards Ash hoping he'll be able to retrieve it. Gary let out a satisfaction smile towards Rudy before fully paying attention to see who got the ball. He saw Misty snatching the ball before Ash did. Letting down his guard Gary let Rudy ran over to the 3 pointer line as he saw him waving and heard him called out towards Misty to let her know he's open. Misty quickly mange to toss the ball towards Rudy, right when he caught the ball he toss it towards the hoop before Gary could have blocked his throw again. Rudy watched the ball when through the hoop, giving him and Misty 3 more points to their score. A little too occupied at staring at the hoop and letting out a smile, Rudy didn't notice Misty running towards him off from the side until he felt her arms around his neck and her whole body colliding into his as he grabbed a hold of her to keep their balance.

"Great job Rudy! We're tied now!" Misty shouted out in excitement as she slowly let go of Rudy's neck signaling him to let go of his hold on her as she was placed back down on the ground. She caught the smile on Rudy's face as Misty turned around to face Gary when he muffled his comment in annoy ness.

"Tsh, it was a lucky shot."

"Aww' just because you didn't make your 3 pointer shot last attempt, you don't need to pout like this." Misty replied back to Gary playfully as she lightly grabbed a hold of each side of his cheek. She then heard a muffle out of his mouth when she stretch out his cheek as she couldn't help to smile and tease Gary some more. "What? Don't pinch your cheek like a little kid you say?" Misty stuck out her tongue and started shaking Gary's face side to side. Having a little too much fun, Misty didn't expect to be lifted up of the ground, into the air by Gary's hold underneath both her armpits. "Gary! Put me down!"

"No, I'm not going too. If you're going to pinch my cheeks like a little kid then I'll lift you up in the air like a kid." Gary said looking up at Misty with a smirk on his face, enjoying the little upset expression on her face as she started too yelled out again.

"Gary, put m—" Misty got cut off when an arm grabbed a hold around her stomach from the side and being tossed over a white shoulder.

"Ok I need Misty now so I can check the ball to her and so we can continue our game." Ash said while he hanged tight onto Misty over his shoulder as he took a few steps away from Gary and Rudy. He then bent down a bit for Misty to safely be back on the ground. Ash stood back up straight and smiled after hearing Misty 'thanked' him but he wasn't too sure if Misty heard that Rudy was fussing with Gary about 'if she ask, you should do' while Gary just scoffed at his comment when they were both far out into the court. Ash looked back at Misty who exactly looked up at him after she got done fixing her shirt. "Ready Misty?" Ash received a nod from Misty right before he checked the ball to her and vise versa back. Ash started dribbling the ball in the same spot as he spoke in a playful tone. "We're going to win this game, Misty."

Misty stared back with a smirk on her face as she reached for the ball trying to steal it but failed when Ash dribbled the ball with him when he stepped backwards away from Misty. He then faked a left which caused Misty to follow his movement but then Ash quickly shot over to his right escaping from Misty's defense. Ash had to dribble the ball towards the hoop since he noticed Gary was being well guarded by Rudy also noticing out the eye of his eyes he saw Misty coming towards him as he quickly threw the ball towards the hoop. Too much of a hasty throw the ball hit the rim and bounced off as Misty was able to caught the rebound ball and started to dribble it back to the 3 pointer line. Misty then yelled out loud taunting Ash.

"You shouldn't have rushed it Ash!"

After hearing the little taunt from Misty, Ash caught up with Misty following every move she made as he tried to steal the ball out of her hand. Dribbling along side with the ball trying to avoid Ash, Misty tired to pass the ball to Rudy but he was now the one well guarded by Gary as Misty found the perfect opportunity to escape from Ash when he almost bumped into Gary. Misty went over to the hoop as she then saw Ash out the corner of her eyes reaching towards her right hand when she was about to toss the ball. Misty quickly turned around having her back face against Ash's front and the basketball hoop as she toss the ball from her right hand to her left hand, left hooking her throw. After the ball was release from Misty's hand, every one watched the ball hit the backboard and dropped into the basket. Misty turned around to face Ash with a big smile as she mouthed 'two points' while holding up two fingers. She caught the smile on Ash's face when he shook his head in defeat as he grabbed the ball off the ground. Misty turned around when she heard Rudy's voice from behind.

"Great job Misty." Rudy wrapped his left arm around Misty's neck looking at her to see a big smile on her face but then a hand turned her face away from him. Rudy noticed it was Gary on the other side of Misty not caring that he was talking to her first especially when Gary didn't bother looking at him when Gary decided to asked Misty a question.

"You're getting the hang of that little left hook trick I taught you, aren't you?"

"Of course..." Misty with her left hand pulled Gary's hand off her face but still kept a hold of it and heedlessly their fingers just locked in with each others "…The trickery himself was talking about how I might not being able to pull it off. But I have to admit I wasn't sure if I was able too but I did and look we're two points ahead of you guys." Misty said proudly as she held up her left hand along with Gary's hold out two fingers of hers.

Rudy eyed Misty's hand still being held by Gary's as he tried to keep his cool. _'This is the first time she ever held another guy's hand beside mine.' _Rudy lightly pulled Misty more towards him to his side to the point Misty ended up letting go of Gary's hand. Rudy didn't bother to look at Misty who had a confuse look upon her face as he just stared over at Gary. "Excuse me while I congratulate my partner some more before we were interrupted."

"Excuse me for congratulating your partner for scoring two points on us with the technique that I showed her. Heh, what? Feeling jealous that you're not the only guy she's paying attention too?" Gary smirked at Rudy as he him about to open his mouth but the both of them paid no more attention to each other when Misty was pulled out from between them.

"Nice catch Rudy!" Ash said after he toss the ball towards Rudy and he after pulling Misty in front of him as he stood behind her more to her left side leaning his right elbow on her right shoulder and his hand on top of her head avoiding messing up her high ponytail. "Sorry for the sudden throw but I think it's time to continue our game. And I need my opponent to start guarding her. Isn't it right Misty?" Ash asked Misty as he saw her turn her face to the side to look at him with a nod and a small smile. He couldn't help but to smile back at her as he then looked over at Rudy and Gary far apart from each other staring back quietly at him and Misty. A few seconds pass as Ash just continued staring back he then watched both Gary and Rudy turned heading towards the 3 pointer line. _'Kind of got that taken care of in time.'_

After everyone got into their position Rudy called out the score and checked the ball to Gary as he checked it back. Rudy let out a smile before dribbling the ball away from Gary as he also mange to dodge Ash when he mange to escape from Misty. The closer Rudy made it towards the basket with a few clear seconds with no Gary or Ash around in sight, Rudy had a for sure feeling that he and Misty were going to win the game but out from the back side the ball was stolen out from his hand when he was about to throw it into the hoop. Rudy turned around to see the smirk on Gary's face before he fully turned around heading to the 3 pointer line. By the time Rudy made it up to Gary to block or start guarding him, Gary then shot the ball trying to make it in for 3 points. After the ball was out of Gary's hand, everyone watched the ball hit the back rim of the hoop as it slowly fell in.

"And Pallet wins the game." Gary said loudly with a victory smile on his face.

Rudy turned around to congratulate him and mention he didn't expect a steal from behind as Gary smile grew bigger which got to Rudy to pick up on the big smile was a cocky smile that was supposes to annoy him. Rudy let it pass by him when Misty and Ash, with the ball in hand, met up with him and Gary at the 3 pointer line. Rudy watched Ash high five Gary with his free right hand as he congratulate him, he then advert his attention to Misty when she walked straight up to Gary.

"Tsh, it was a lucky shot." Misty said in a mimicking tone playfully teasing Gary when he complained about Rudy's 3 point shot. Misty then felt his finger lifting up her face by her chin along with a chuckle out of him.

"Lucky shot? More like skill in the hands…And you know how skillful my hands can be, if you get my drift." Gary said with a grin.

'_I can't believe Misty hangs out with his guy. He's the type she avoids all the time back at Cerulean.'_ Rudy thought to himself puzzled and a little disturbed. But a few seconds later he felt more at ease when he saw Misty's reaction to his comment when she stepped back away from Gary slapping his hand. _'Now that's my Misty.' _Rudy let out a smile when he heard Misty in her angry tone.

"And you know how my hands are skillful on slapping yours." Misty then gave a wink towards Gary while sticking out her tongue catching the smile on his face but not the confused expression on Rudy's. "So want to play another game you guys?" Misty asked out loud as Gary, Ash, and Rudy all nodded or shrugged for a 'yeah'. "Great! Another round of Pallet VS Cerulean?"

"Nope, you're going to be my partner for this next set of game." Gary said quickly grabbing Misty by the hand and pulled her towards him as her body went up next to his side.

"Um ok, I guess we're mixing up team…" Misty took a step back from Gary as she looked at him. "…Gary, you really didn't need to pull me over to you, I would have walked over next to you to avoid our body colliding into each other…Oh! You two don't care do you? Because I don't, but I just wanted to make sure with you guys." Misty asked Ash and Rudy when she turned to look at the both of them to receive a shake of their head since Misty said she didn't care they decided to go along with it. Misty smiled as she stood facing all three guys with her index finger on her lips pondering. "So what will our new team names should be?"

"How about Ego VS Humble?" Rudy suggested with a smile towards Misty.

"Hmmm I guess I can go with 'Humble' as for the team name." Misty replied but was corrected by a snickering Rudy.

"Sorry Misty, but 'Humble' is going to be mine and Ash's team name. You and Gary are the 'Ego' team."

"What?" Misty and Gary replied at the same time but then Misty continues to talk after looking at each other.

"Why is our team name is 'Ego'?"

"Haha well the way Gary is competitive and wanting the spotlight because he knows he's a star, I have to say you're like the same as him. When you know you're good at something Misty you let it known." Rudy said catching the glare from Misty as he continued letting out a quiet chuckle. "Come on Misty, I know how you are and I bet Ash knows Gary pretty well too, that he also notices that ego hanging around him." Rudy looked over at Ash who couldn't help smirking.

"Hah, I do have to agree with Rudy on that." Ash said as he caught the glare from Gary.

"Man not you too? Agreeing with him on that exculpation of his?"

"Sorry Gary but it is a known fact that you do get egotistic most of the time. Especially at school and all the other guys that know us, would probably agree too. Sorry about the truth but I am your childhood friend and I know you man. And Misty I have to agree with Rudy again, you are like Gary in a way sometimes." After finishing his sentence, Ash couldn't help to laugh when he saw the stern faces upon Gary's and Misty's when he knew the fact that they didn't want to admit being called out on.

"Alright, if that's how you guy's see it, then so be it." Misty looked over at Gary with crossed arms. "Gary, let's show what team Ego can do against team Humble. I'll take Rudy and you take Ash. Since they know how we are, then we definitely know how our friends play."

"I know what you mean. Let's get them Babe."

"You don't have to tell me twice Boo." Misty replied back to Gary as she couldn't help to let out giggle when she couldn't stay pretending being angry. Misty then asked a question in her pretended upset tone as she tried hard to going back pretending to be angry at Rudy and Ash. She didn't catch the confused and mixed annoyed expression on Rudy's face when he heard the nickname. "So who's going to start first?"

"Ladies always goes first, my Mermaid." Rudy said to Misty when he grabbed a hold of her hand pulling her towards him a bit as he kissed the top of it.

"My, how gentlemen of you, my Mer-prince." Misty couldn't stay pretend mad anymore when she let out another giggle along with a wink but then a quick smirk appeared on her face. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

Misty went to get the ball out of Ash's hand as she went in her play position as well as Rudy, Gary, and Ash. Before checking the ball she caught the smirk on Rudy's face as they continue the play. After recovering the ball back Misty started dribbling the ball in the same spot only able to make about a few steps to the left or the right trying to escape Rudy's tight defense on her. Gary came near to Misty's right side waving to her when he mange to escape from Ash as she found an opening tossing the ball over Rudy's shoulder to Gary. Gary caught the ball as he headed straight to the basket and scored the first two points. He then gave Misty a nod and grin after he grabbed the ball, feeling pretty good scoring the first two points so quickly, Gary didn't think too much of Ash or Rudy who has only begun to warm up their team play.

About 20 Minutes Later into the 2nd Game 

Ash scored two more point for team Humble, when he stole the ball from Misty when Rudy once again had his tight defense on her to even to notice Ash from the side. With the score 7-12 with team Humble taking the lead, left Gary and Misty to argue with each other on whose fault it was when the ball got stolen. As Ash called Gary's name and Rudy called Misty's at the same time when the two of them had enough of their bickering, they didn't expect to be yelled back at the same time by them with an angry 'what'. Rudy then suggested they should just drop it and continued their game as he gestured Misty to head to the 3 pointer line with him so the all of them can get in their play position. Rudy checked the ball to Misty as he asked her a question.

"What kind of relationship you have with Gary?"

"We're friends, for now." Misty checked the ball back.

'_What did she mean for now?'_ Rudy thought to himself trying to figure out her reply.

Misty caught on Rudy's unusual behavior as he dribbled the ball slowly pondering to himself. She then took the chance to steal the ball from the side when Rudy was slow on his reaction. Misty started dribbling the ball around him and took off further into the court, Misty then yelled out to Gary so she could pass the ball to him, Gary looked over as Misty toss the ball into the air towards him as he tapped the towards into the hoop giving them a score of 9-12.

"Nice one Gary!" Misty yelled out towards him when he turned to face her, he then again gave her a nod with a grin.

"Not much of a man for words is he?" Rudy asked Misty when he turned to face her.

"Nah, with his attitude, I came to the conclusion he…" Misty trailed off as she leaned a little over to her left to look around Rudy to see Gary taking off his shirt. "…That he doesn't need to be?" Misty finished her sentence as she allowed her head follow Gary walking over to the 3 pointer line with Ash. Right when she notice Rudy out the corner of her eyes when he also looked in the same direction as her, she quickly looked away shaking her head frequently. _'Ok this is bad. I'm checking Gary out like a piece of meat or something! Why? Is it because I finally admitted that I have feelings fo—'_

"Hey Misty, you there? We're starting the next round." Rudy interrupted Misty as she snapped out of it and apologized to him about her mind being a little clogged up with 'stuff' which she didn't specifically clarified. With Misty glancing over at Gary and how skeptic she was at apologizing made him a little uneasy and uncertain what was really they're relationship as Misty's comment of them being 'friends for now' just popped back into his head. But Rudy pushed that thought to the back of his head as he started to focus more on the basketball game. Noticing Misty still a little daze in her thoughts, her reaction was a bit slow when Gary passes the ball towards her but ended up missing the catch as Rudy then took off after the ball with Misty following behind him. Rudy almost grinded his teeth when he heard Gary yelled out his comment.

"Hey Babe! It's finally great to know that you can get distracted and lose your game play with me being all shirtless but we're on the same team! So you can't lose focus!"

Misty turned to face Gary with a glare trying not to blow her cover of him nailing it on the spot or else she knew it would have gone to his head. "Quit being so full of yourself. You self-righteous…Uh arrogant!"

"Well that's the Misty response I'm use to hearing. For a bit, you got me so anxious with you're unusual responses to the point I'm losing my concentration." Rudy said dribbling the ball with him side to side as Misty followed his every move.

"Oh really?" Misty asked with a mischievous smile on her face as she thought of something to say that would distract him so she'll be able to steal the ball away from him. "I rarely see him shirtless or even pants-less outside of the bedroom." Misty heard Rudy's 'what?' loud and clear as his face froze stunned cold, letting her to start laughing out loud and gave her the chance to steal the ball back to her side. "Gotcha!"

"Gotcha?" Rudy unfroze his expression when he heard Misty started laughing when he knew that was her jokingly laugh but he still wasn't too sure. He then just smiled back as he tried stealing the ball back, Misty saw Rudy reaching for the ball. She turned around and took off dribbling the ball towards the hoop while Gary and Ash were occupied with each other. He followed right behind her as he saw her letting go of the ball right before she stopped a few feet away from the basket. Not caring to see if the ball made it in the basket, he wrapped his right arm over Misty's right shoulder from behind as he then wrapped his left hand around her stomach as he felt a tiny bump on his forearm but didn't think to much of it when he started tickling Misty's side. "Gotcha? Well I think the table has turned!" Rudy said from behind as he then got dragged down to the ground when Misty squirmed in his arms causing the both to fall down to the ground. Rudy heard Misty's pleads of 'stop it' in between her laughing fit as she tried to escape from underneath him but he didn't want to stop for he was sure missing their interactions. Not moments later, Rudy saw Ash and Gary out the corner of his eyes as he stopped tickling Misty when he heard a familiar comment from Gary.

"If she asks, you should do." Gary stared down at Rudy to only to receive a scoffed from him as he saw Misty being helped up by Ash. "Shall we continue our game or do you want to hold up the game some more and tickle me as well?" Gary said in an annoyed tone as Rudy just let out another scoff as he slowly headed over to the 3 pointer line when Ash toss him the ball. Gary looked over at Misty with a smile. "We're 1 point behind now."

"So the ball made it into the basket, yay!" Misty yelled out in excitement as she held up her arms for a high five but received a hug from Gary. Being pressed against his bare chest with her whole body and her face at his neck, Misty started to blush, feeling her cheeks getting hotter by the second. She then felt an arm around her waist lightly pulling her away from Gary's embrace.

"Break it up, now you're the one holding up the game Gary." Ash said as he gestured Misty to walk over to the 3 pointer line with Rudy who still had his back turn against them three.

Misty nodded and started walking in the same direction as Rudy. When she made it to the line with Rudy, Misty notice Gary's shirt was off to the side on the ground. _'That guy, he's going to get his white shirt dirty by leaving it on the ground. There's a bench off to the side.'_ She thought to herself as she walked a few feet to the side and then replied back to Rudy when she heard him ask what she was doing. "I'm going to grab Gary's shirt off the ground and put on the bench over there." Misty knelt down to reach for the shirt but looked over when Rudy spoke up again.

"Um Misty you might not want to pick up that shirt or be near it. Just stand up and walk away." Rudy tried to say in a calm tone and trying not to alarm her.

"Why Rudy? It's just Gary's shirt." Misty said still looking over at Rudy as she was slowly placing her hand on the shirt. She then felt something fuzzy across her fingers as her heart dropped and looked down at the shirt to see a fuzzy fat caterpillar. Misty let out a loud shriek, tightening her hold on Gary's shirt as she flung her arm trying to get the caterpillar off, which was already off when she jumped into Rudy's arm.

Gary and Ash ran over to Rudy and Misty when they saw the whole scene when Misty was reaching for the shirt. But they weren't too sure what Misty screamed out loud about as the both saw her holding tight on Gary's shirt but hid her face at Rudy's neck. Gary picked up the ball that was dropped out of Rudy's hand as he and Ash heard Misty still freaking out still not able to make out what she was saying.

"What is she freaking out about?" Gary tried to keep his cool tone when he felt really bothered when he saw Misty hanging on tight to Rudy.

"That caterpillar by you, it was on her fingers when she was grabbing your shirt." Rudy replied back as he saw Gary dropped the basketball on top of the caterpillar, flattening it.

"Well it's dead now. It's just a bug Misty." Gary said to Misty while he examined the ball for any guts but lucky there was none.

"Don't you know she's terrified of bugs? Out of the three things she hates the most, bugs is the number one on her list." Rudy said still holding onto Misty but he then felt her moving out of his arm when Gary spoke up.

"Hey it's alright. I flatten it with the ball so we can continue." Gary said holding out the ball as he caught the gloomy expression upon her face.

"Thanks Gary but I can't play anymore. Knowing the fact that you used the ball to squish that disgusting bug, I just can't continue. I'm sorry even though we caught up but I just can't shake that icky furry feeling crawling on my fingers." Misty complained as a shiver went through out her body as she is somewhat a little more calmed from her bug spasm.

"Fine if you're in no mood to continue playing then we'll stop here. Man and we were pretty much caught up too."

"Yeah too bad for you Gary and I guess team Humble wins this round." Ash said when he decided to take the ball out of Gary's hand and then looked over at Rudy. "Isn't that right?" Ash saw Rudy smiled and nodded as he looked back over at Gary.

"Whatever, you barely beat us. Beside we would have won the game if we still would have continued." Gary heard Ash replied with a laughing 'yeah' as he just ignored it and held out this hand towards Misty. "Can I have my shirt back? No need to be sad or worry, you'll see this body of mine again later when we're at your place." Gary gave Misty a wink as he caught her shaking her head with a smile but didn't catch the brooding stare from Rudy.

After Misty roughly tossed Gary back his shirt, she made her way through the boys and avoided the squished caterpillar and grabbing whatever belongings were on the ground. As she started heading towards the direction of the cars were parked when she suggested all of them to start heading back to her place to cool down in the pool. Gary not caring about the game anymore, he caught up next to Misty leaving Ash and Rudy to follow slowly behind as he asked for his keys and who's car she was going to ride in home with. Misty handed back Gary's set of keys as she then held up Rudy's and replied his. Gary couldn't help but to look over his shoulder at Rudy to see a smirk on his when he also heard Misty's reply. Gary gestured Ash to pick up his pace as well as he did also, letting Misty know that he and Ash will meet her and Rudy at her place. Misty nodded and slowed down a bit for Rudy to catch up next to her.

In the Waterflower's Backyard

A little pass 6 P.M., the warmth of the sun beamed upon the pool and the guys as they all waited for Misty to join them at the pool from the inside. As Gary in his black trunks decided to jump into the pool, splashing water up onto Ash's blue and Rudy's dark green trunks while they sat next to each other talking on the edge of the pool soaking their legs. Gary finally popped up from underneath the water as he let out a complaint.

"How long does it take to put on a bikini?"

"Hey you should know her routine every time we've gone swimming with her!" Ash yelled out to Gary as he then looked over to Rudy when he spoke up.

"Misty still does her little routine? That's what I kind of figured hasn't changed since she's not out here yet."

"Routine?" Gary asked when he swam over to Ash and Rudy.

"Yeah, don't you pay attention how she does her little preparations before she swims and her little set up after? She does it all the time here or at your place. When she steps through those sliding doors, she'll be in her flip flops, greeting us as she'll have a cup with a straw full of water in her right hand and her other hand a bottle of sun block. With her hair down but tied at the end to keep it in place along with her towel wrapped around her waist." Ash said to Gary but to only to receive a raised eyebrow from him like he was crazy as he looked over at Rudy with a smirk. "Since you know her deal and routine, why don't you finish what she does before jumping into the pool."

"Heh, alright let's see, she's going to place her cup and the sun block down at that table with the plastic lounge chair next to it. Then she does a little stretch with her arms, after that she'll slips off her flip flops and then pulls off her towel that is around her waist and places it on the lounge chair. Finally she'll come to the edge of the pool, soak her legs a bit as she debates on when to jump in or dive into the water with the board."

"Come on, she seriously doesn't do all that." Gary said out loud, floating in the water.

"Just watch and see. I know how Misty is inside and out. To her likes to dislikes, her approvals to disapprovals on certain things in life and stuff she'll do and won't do." Rudy replied back letting it be known he's the expert.

All heads turned towards the back sliding doors when all three of them heard the door open. Gary, Ash, and Rudy causally waved to Misty when she greeted them in her red strawberry bikini as they paid close attention to her when she came out looking what Ash mention and did exactly what Rudy mention. Ash let out a snicker while Gary by now is annoyed by the two on how they were right as he let out a 'humph'. Rudy couldn't help the corner of his mouth curled upwards by knowing the fact that Misty still does her thing even though he kind of notice a few chances with her. Rudy then continued to look in the direction where Misty was standing as she started heading over to the edge of the pool. When Misty got closer, Rudy noticed a jewelry dangling at her belly button which threw him in a frenzy of mix emotions of confusion and discomfort as questions ran through his mind.

'_What the? She has her belly button pierced? What in the world got her to do that? I need to ask but…' _Rudy looked over at Misty when she sat down next to him putting her legs into the water at the deep end of the pool. He gave her an indecisive look that he knew she caught on when she asked him what's on his mind. "Um when did you get your belly button pierced?"

"Huh? Oh! I got it pierced last Saturday? Not too bad isn't it?" Misty asked with a smile when she looked down at her belly charm that took shape of a Staryu with a sparkling red strawberry shape gem for the center piece.

"It looks great but what made you get your belly button pierced? You said you would never have anything on your body pierced and not even your ears are pieced." Rudy said in a displease tone.

"Yeah, well Gary over there…" Misty pointed at Gary as she still looked at Rudy. "…He had this charm made on special order at a small business shop as for my birthday present. So this charm is a one of a kind and for some reason these two dorks thought I had my belly button pierced and that's why it's a belly charm…Well now that I think about it I guess it didn't help that I put those body gems around my stomach…But besides that, for a whole week straight_…_" Misty looked back and forth at Gary and Ash "…_They_ kept on bugging me about how I should get it pierced just for the hell of it and I guess along down the line somewhere in my mind finally told me' the hell with it'. So I got it pierced. Beside, you know me how I go crazy when it comes to anything that relates with water Pokemon, so I couldn't let this cuuute little charm goes to waste. But don't worry I still love your necklace." Misty gave Rudy a wink as she touched the Tentacruel charm.

'_I thought I knew…' _Rudy still little shock at the piercing and the reason behind it just kept him speechless but did mange a few words escape out of his mouth. "Oh I see." Rudy still had his gaze upon Misty as he tried not to look over at Gary that would give him more of a satisfaction on how wrong he was on his whole spiel about knowing Misty.

After the whole expression of Rudy and his 'oh I see' put Gary fairly in high spirits and decided to have a little fun as he held out his hand out towards Misty as she gave him a questioning look. Gary kept silent, still holding out his hand waiting for Misty to grab a hold of. Hesitant and not to sure why Gary holding out his hand, Misty slowly reached out her hands towards his and within the split second their fingers touch, Gary yanked her forward towards him into the pool when he yelled out 'think fast'. While being told to think fast, Misty ended up grabbing hold of Rudy's arm pulling him into the water too before she was taken under by Gary, leaving Ash still on the edge as he knew he was 'it'.

"Rudy, you better go under and start swimming because we're playing under water tag. I'll give you five seconds to go before I jump in." Ash said to Rudy as he looked at him counting down with his fingers. Ash could tell Rudy was a little baffled but caught on and went along with it as he saw Rudy went under right when he jumped into the water.

About an Hour Later - Inside the Waterflower's House

After the hour of swimming and playing in the pool, everyone but Misty all meet up into the kitchen after getting dressed back into their sets of dry clean clothes. Rudy in a pair of khaki pants with a white polo, Ash in his dark blue jeans with a white and blue stripe shirt and Gary in a thin grey with a black stripe down each side of his sweat pants along with a black loose tank Not long after all three of them got something to drink from the fridge, Misty finally joined them into the kitchen with a long fitting red with black star pattern cap sleeve shirt that ended to her mid thighs that covered most of her upper part of her black spandex leggings. Misty notices the blinking red light on the answer machine as she hit the play button before she continued to walk over to the guys.

"Hey Misty, like we're not going to be home tonight so don't bother about making dinner and we'll just like, see you in the morning around 9 A.M. So be ready. Bye! – End of Message." The machine then cuts out.

'_So I guess things are still the same with her sisters.' _Rudy thought to himself while he stared at her when she spoke up after the answer machine stopped.

"Well I guess that kind of explains why my sisters aren't here. Oh well." Misty said out loud and paused for a bit pondering to herself as she heard Gary asked her if she's going to work tomorrow. Misty nodded 'yes' and then suddenly she yelled out an 'oh' which all attention were on her. "You guys should stop by tomorrow at work and visit me! Gary you're already listed in the computer files by May, so all I have to do is add Ash on the guest list and also Rudy—Wait!" Misty quickly shot over to look at Rudy. "I totally forgot to ask you how long were you planning to stay?" Misty asked.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you, I was planning for the weekend and then taking off on Sunday. So as a place to stay for the weekend I have the money to rent a hotel room around here?" Rudy replied back.

"Rent a hotel room? Don't be silly, you know my sisters really never cared when you spent the night so I don't think my sisters would mind. I bet you they're going to be surprise to see you tomorrow. So why don't you stay at my place for tonight and tomorrow night!" Misty said excitedly as she heard a loud 'what' from Gary.

"I know Rudy's your best friend and all but I don't like the idea of him being the only guy here for later on tonight. So if he's staying with you tonight without your sisters here then Ash and I are staying the night too. This will give all of us get to know more one of another." Gary said without sounding jealous in their mind.

"Um ok, if you two want. I guess more the merrier. But you know Gary, you definitely don't have to worry about Rudy. He's not the type of guy to—"

"To seize of an opportunity to make any sexual moves on a cute girl when I get a chance, like a certain type of guy in here as I have already picked up." Rudy stated coldly as he glanced over to look at Gary's face with a tiny smirk.

Gary let out a perplexed look as he was about to retaliate back in defense at Rudy for calling him out but he heard Ash and Misty started laughing which got him wondering. "What's so funny?"

"The look on your face was kind of priceless. For you, who are well aware of your own ways of habits, you sure were baffled when Rudy nailed it in front of Misty." Ash replied.

"Shut it." Gary looked away with a sulk expression when he turned away to his left avoiding everybody's stare. He then felt a pair of hands on his cheeks turning his face to lock eyes with Misty.

"Hey, I know you have your moments. If you know, catch my drift on those other times." Misty said with a wink as she then let go of a less sulking expression on Gary's face. She then took a few steps back to lean her back against the table counter and not realizing the doubtfulness in Rudy's eyes and face when she said her last sentence. "Well I'm like starving so how about we have dinner here? I don't know what we have but I can whip something up and we can snack on junk food the rest of the night." Misty said as she started to look through out the kitchen before any of the guys could object. While she was busy looking and trying to come up ideas for dinner she heard Rudy offered his help first, followed by Ash and lastly Gary. Misty let out a smile as she gave each of them a job to do or set up.

A Little Pass 10 O' Clock P.M.

After a fairly calm dinner at the dining table Misty, Gary, Ash, and Rudy had already cleaned up the big mess in the kitchen when all four of them were cooking and setting things up in place at the same time. Misty joined into the living room with Gary, Ash and Rudy dropping the extra comforters and blankets from the guest rooms when they all decided they'll all chill, along playing some card games and fall asleep in the living room when one felt sleepy. They all set up their bedding spot after moving the coffee table, going clockwise, the set up started with Ash, then Rudy, followed by Misty and lastly Gary completing the little circle with the drinks and snacks in the middle by their heads. Sometime around 11, Misty feel asleep first before Gary, Ash and Rudy. Soon Ash and Gary soon called it a night leaving Rudy the only one up. Rudy laid on his side looking at Misty as the clock struck 12; Rudy just couldn't sleep knowing the major changed behaviors in his Misty. He then got up quietly and headed outside through the sliding door onto the back deck. Rudy sat down at the edge of the deck with his feet touching the ground as he leaned back a bit putting all his weight on his hands that was behind him, looking up into the starry sky. A little occupied at the starry scenery Rudy was startled by a sudden heavy cloth dropped on top of his head as he pulled it off to see Misty sitting down next to him when she heard the sliding door shut by him earlier.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you should wear a coat when going outside late at night?"

"Heh, I don't know? Guess _some things_ just don't change." Rudy said quietly which made Misty to wonder while she zipped up her hoodie.

"What do you mean by _some things_?"

"Nothing…" Rudy replied as he looked up into the sky again. "…Wow, you really can clearly see the stars here in Pallet huh? The only place in Cerulean City was at our—"

"Cliff." Misty finished Rudy's sentence as she looked up into the sky. "I had fun today with all four of us—" Misty got cut off by Rudy's question.

"Why are you friends with Gary and Ash? Well Ash isn't bad but clearly Gary is the type of guy that you hate the most back at Cerulean High."

"Yeah about that. It's kind of a long and a complicated situation I guess?" Misty replied to Rudy's question followed by how she got tangled into their lives.

The time went ticking by along the breeze that blew colder as Rudy and Misty reminisce the old and fun time they had just the two of them back in Cerulean. Misty lift her head off of Rudy's right shoulder as she looked down at his wrist watch to see it was 1:22 A.M. She then suggest the both of them to head back inside so she could go back to bed with enough sleep for tomorrow photo shoots. Rudy nodded in agreement as he stood up with a faint smile on his face. After a quick stretch, Rudy turned to look down at Misty as he held out his hand for Misty to grab a hold of. Now onto her feet, Misty also did a little stretch with her legs and arms and then started following Rudy heading in quietly through the doors taking off their coats. Rudy and Misty then quietly slipped underneath their covers trying to avoid waking up Ash who was dead asleep on his stomach and Gary sleeping on his side with his back turned against her. A yawn escaped from Misty's mouth right when she laid flat on her back slowly closing her eyes, not noticing the stare from Rudy who lay on his side. Rudy then asked in a whispered if he could hold her hand as Misty replied with quiet 'sure', he then held out his hand out on the side grabbing a hold of her hand. Both ends tighten their hold as Misty shut her eyes and soon fell fast asleep. Right when Rudy noticed that Misty was asleep he let out a sigh as he laid flat on his back. Thinking and rubbing his thumb on Misty's hand.

'_I came here to ask for you back. But it seems like I have competition and he really seem to have changed you…You're just not the same ol' Misty that I know...'_ After a few more minutes of reviewing on his thoughts Rudy finally fell asleep still holding onto Misty's hand.

Gary blinked a few time still on his side with his right arm as his extra pillow not budging for the last 15 minutes when he returned from the bathroom before Misty and Rudy entered back into the house. _'What was she doing outside with Rudy this late? And now they're holding hands? God, why is it bugging the shit out of me?' _Getting a little irritated and drowsy with more random thoughts that ran through out his head, sleep finally took over Gary's mind. Well not aware that a whole new day of unexpected events lay ahead for him along with Misty, Rudy, and for Ash.

* * *

A/N: (11/17/16) Finally Ch.17 up and it ended with a not so bad cliffy :) My-my, ch.17 updated and a couple of new Ego fics all in one week, wow! Lol : P

Well I hope it was alright of a chapter. It didn't have the 'intense' feeling that I wanted to happen, I guess this chapter was another build up to the dramatic scenes later? So to make it up and to fill a request for a certain reviewer, I made ch.17 a little extra longer than usual. Also for the other request for some 'Misty and Rudy interactions', hopefully it was somewhat full filled through out the chapter:-)

Thanks a bunchies to all of you who left reviews again: D –big smile- Hope to hear from all of you readers again just to get your input on way the progress going. Hopefully you readers aren't feeling the plot was rushed.

Well I don't know when I'll be getting ch.18 update, maybe 3-4 weeks from now? I guess depending on my motivation and how the hours are at work and so on. Sorry, my early apology for the maybe extra wait. Oh and BTW 'Elite Beat Agent' for DS is a very addicting game so you have been warned, haha. Youtube has lots of clips of EBA for those who wants to know what it is. Anyways I'll catch ya all later so Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	18. The Games' Just Heated Up

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Or Misty's Song from 2B A Master CD (A bit edited for shorter version)**

**Warning: Minor Swearwords**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Rudy- 18  
Daisy-24  
Violet-23  
Lily-22

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 18: The Games' Just Heated Up

At Waterflower's House

Ash woke up when he heard the ding from the clock on the every hour. He then look at the clock to see it was 11, as he quickly woke up Gary and Rudy saying that they're late and it's 11 o' clock. All three quickly got up, clearly remembering Misty told them to be there around 10:30 because she and her sisters were to be scheduled to get off around 12:30 or 1 o' clock depending on how long the photo shoot took. After putting away all the blankets and placed everything back in its spot, they all mange to freshen up within 10 minutes with the 2 hallway bathrooms. Gary, Ash and Rudy all than rushed out of the house to their cars after locking it up as they booked it heading over to Brock's building to visit Misty.

Inside of Brock's Fashion and Model Building

Gary, Ash and Rudy headed in the direction of the Waterflower's dressing room set after checking in with the receptionist and getting the direction. After minutes of walking in the right direction to the set, they all saw the sign with 'Waterflower' on it straight ahead of them. Gary, Ash and Rudy all let out a smile but knew they were going to get scolded at for being late for it was about 11:30. All three guys saw the door open from a far as they were expecting it to be Misty or one of the sisters but instead 3 male models walked out, catching on their conversation.

"Those Waterflower sisters were pretty hot don't you agree?" The blonde model asked out loud.

"Of course especially doing the one on one photo shoots with them was great." The dark brunette commented as he looked over at the red head model.

"But too bad the red head didn't want a thing to do with us. What was it? Didn't she say something that she has her own set of guys she rather takes the pictures with?"

"Yeah or maybe she was just saying that t—" The blonde stopped when he and the other two models walked pass Gary, Ash and Rudy looking at them with a snooty stare as the brunette snickered.

"Tsh, those are the sets of guys she was talking about?"

"They're not even half as great looking compared to us." The red head comment as all three model laughed walking further down the hallway not looking back.

Lucky for the three models Ash and Rudy held Gary back by his arms from jumping after them for their comments as he finally calmed down, yanking his arms out from Ash's and Rudy's hold. Gary let out a snarl before he spoke up.

"I don't know why you two held me back!"

"Just let it go Gary, they're a bunch of guys who you don't need to waste your time on." Ash said.

"Beside we're guests here. We don't want to cause trouble for Misty or her sisters by beating up the employees that works here." Rudy added as Gary just stared dully at him and walked ahead towards the door.

Gary, Ash and Rudy entered the dressing room set to see racks of clothes, shelves of shoes and accessories. Off to the side there were some dressing rooms but straight a head a curtain across from one side of the room to the other. They all made their way to the curtain as they quietly entered onto the other side of the curtain to see Daisy, Violet, Lily and Misty posing in a Pokemon outfit theme as all of them were dressed in a different element and creature. Daisy wore a red spaghetti strap mid thigh length dress that was jagged all around at the end, with a tail attached on the back, along red cuff on her wrists and ankles. Violet stood on Daisy's left as she had a red shape shell backpack with a tail attached at the bottom of the shell. The tail matched her baby blue tube top, mid thigh length style dress. Along with baby blue elbow length gloves and knee high skin tights. Lily on the other side of Daisy's, also had a backpack but it was dark green and took shape of a closed plant with two long ribbons hanging off on each side of her. It went perfectly along with the crisscross ribbons on her arms and legs that matched her green halter neck tie, mid thigh length dress. As for Misty sat on the floor in front of Daisy as she had both her hands in yellow cut out finger gloves, placed on top of her left knee that was close to her chest, wearing a form fitting yellow spandex turtle neck tank top. As Misty's right leg was stretched straight out in front of her showing off both legs and yellow ankle socks in a matching yellow spandex shorts that had a jagged tail attach to it. Misty then adjusted her headband that had pointy yellow ears that was black at the tip, before Todd took another photo shot. Gary, Ash and Rudy all had a big smile on their faces when they knew exactly what Pokemon each sister took an image of. All three stood quietly at their spot watching all four sisters posing and laughing with each other in front of the camera as they still haven't realized the guys presents. Rudy notices and ponder to himself at the scene in front of him.

'_Something seems different. The atmosphere between them is a lot mor—'_

"Like, oh my gawd! Is that who I think it is?" Lily asked out loud when she was the first one to notice Gary, Ash, and Rudy stood off to the side against the curtain.

"Rudy! Like, long time no see! Gary and Ash, hi!" Violet yelled out as she and Lily headed over to the three guys, leaving Daisy and Misty still at their spot.

"Like Todd, I think we're done with our group shots now and we'll be calling this our little break." Daisy said to Todd as she nodded and watched him went off to the side to his equipments. She then looked back at Misty when she stood up next to her. "So like, that's the surprise guest you were talking about?" Daisy asked with a smile that matched Misty's, along with a nod from her. "Heh, sooo like, does Rudy know that you're like into Gary? And have you told Gary yet?" Daisy caught Misty's stun face as she shook her head with a faint smile.

"No, Rudy doesn't know and no, I haven't told Gar—"

"Misty this is what I was trying to warn you about before something dreadful going to happen. Now that Rudy's here, the EX, something is goi—"

"Daisy, come on. Nothing big is going to happen. There might be a shock from Rudy when I tell him but I know that he's going to understanding and fine with it. Remember when I told you guys that one time we didn't really hang out with each other for awhile?" Misty asked Daisy as she pondered to herself then nodded 'yes'. "Yeah, so he shouldn't care because it's my turn to play that card on him. Beside he was the one that didn't want to contin…"Misty got quiet when she looked over at Rudy who was being ambush with questions from Violet and Lily. "…But I have to admit, seeing Rudy and hanging out with him sure feels great and I really do miss him a lot. We pretty much acted our natural ways with each other like we never been apart. You know, he's the perfect boyfriend any girl can have and best friend, but…" Misty paused as she looked over at Gary who was next to Rudy when she saw a wave from him. A bigger smile appeared on her face as she slightly waved back and looked back at Daisy. "Anyways don't worry Daisy. I have everything under control, it's just I have to find the perfect timing for my special dedication." Misty said with a wink as she then took off heading to over to the guys and her other two sisters.

Gary, Ash and Rudy got a semi-scolding from Misty when she made it over to them about being late and how she had to wait for them. Daisy, Violet, and Lily were now on the other side of the set giggling at Rudy who apologized, while Ash laughed nervously as Gary just shrugged with a smock smile on his face. Misty let out a sigh when she heard their reason was because they overslept as she then told them that they were going to be in the photo shoot with her for the 'Pokemon and Trainer theme'.

"Sorry Misty, if we all knew that we were going to be in the photo shoots, we would have definitely made sure to wake up on time" Ash apologized to Misty as he then turned to look over at Gary.

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place? Because look at how we're all dressed, same clothes from yesterday since we all rushed out of your house to get here as soon as possible."

"Sorry but I found out that we were doing this theme like an hour ago when Brock sprang the male models on us but since I told you guys to come and visit. I convinced him for me to use you guys instead of his set of guys as Brock said it was ok. And don't worry, there's a load of different style of clothes that Brock want you guys to wear and modeled, it's all on the other side of this curtain. You guys can pick whatever outfit you want to wear. It'll be fun! These are going to be one on one photo shoots. I'm the only one that isn't done with these photo shoots theme, so please don't make this Pokemon wait. Because if you do, we all will be held back later after the time schedule for us to leave since we have another theme shoot to do." Misty said with a smile.

"Oh so we're the only doing shoots with you? Fine by me. Even if we got to choose, I would choose you." Ash said with a smile and threw a thumb up at Misty as he then looked over at the sisters with a goofy smile. "Don't get me wrong, Daisy, Violet and Lily, you're all cute too but for some reason I'm more interested with this little Pikachu."

"Well I have to agree with you Ash." Gary added in his comment but then looked at Misty up and down fully at her outfit when he took a few steps closer to her, along with a big grin on his face. "Definitely, I would want to _Pic-ac-chu." _Gary winked and was about to reach for Misty's chin to lift up her sarcastic stare expression but was interrupted by Rudy's hold on his hand as he looked over at Rudy.

"That line was uncalled for. You need to apologize to Misty for that inappropriate line." Rudy said in an upsetting tone as he stared hard at Gary but then turned to face Misty when she spoke up and separate the grip hold done by Rudy on Gary.

"Rudy it's alright. I'm use to those kinds of lines that he uses on me. Beside I know he really means no harm in them."

"But guys back at Cerulean you wouldn't have tolerate it. So wh—"

"Yeah but after hearing all sorts of those pick up lines, I just got use to it and a lot of them are pretty funny and cleaver but also _corny_…" Misty said her last word directly towards Gary but then looked back at Rudy. "…I'm just more opened minded on them now. So let's just drop it k? Because we have to get our one on one photo shoots and you're the first one up Rudy." Misty grabbed a hold of Rudy's hand pulling him towards the curtain as she lightly pushed him to the other side of the curtain not catching the sneer look on Gary's face to Rudy's.

While waiting for Rudy to get done picking out his outfit and change into it, Misty told Ash to go in next to pick out his outfit when Rudy comes out as well as Gary to do the same when Ash comes out from his turn. Chit chatting among themselves and with the sisters, Rudy finally came out in a pair of black shoes that matched his black pants with a white small vest over a long sleeve black collar shirt as Misty let out a smile.

"Isn't that almost the same outfit we me—"

"That we met in? Yeah and I remember you being in a yellow tank top and blue shorts but this time you're not battered up but you still have your feistiness in you." Rudy said with a tiny smirk as he walked up to Misty on the set.

"Ha-ha, yeah yeah, don't remind me. Anyways let's get our set of photo shoots done…" Misty said to Rudy next to her as she then looked straight at Todd. "…Snap we're ready when you are."

Ash disappeared onto the other side of the curtain when Todd started taking pictures of Misty and Rudy together as Gary stood at the back along the wall by himself far away from Daisy, Violet, and Lily when they started discussing about the male models earlier. Gary kept on exchanging glares with Rudy straight ahead of him. Rudy caught most of the glares when he looked pass Todd when he and Misty change poses. Rudy turned from a back to back, holding hands pose to a front to back as he wrapped his left arm around Misty's neck and shoulder bring her closer to his body. Misty let out a smile as she placed her hands on top of his forearm, hugging it tight. Rudy let out a smirk towards the camera but Gary knew it was meant for him. When Todd gave out the warning for the last 10 frame shots, Rudy looked out from the corner of his eyes towards Gary when he lifted Misty's head up side ways to place a kiss at her right side temple. When Rudy pulled away he saw a little light blush on Misty's cheeks which made him smile because he knew he was the only one that got her to blush like an innocence girl. He looked straight a head to see Gary walking away with an annoyed expression on his face when he headed towards the curtain when Ash reappeared along the back wall. As perfect timing right when Todd told them they're done with that set of frames with Rudy, Misty stood at her spot on the set and waited for Ash and Rudy to exchange places. Rudy headed towards the back after bidding 'bye' as Ash walked towards the set.

Ash with both of his hands in a pair of cut out finger green hand gloves had to adjust the red and white cap that had a green mark on the front. Ash stood in front of Misty and spun around in a pair of sneakers and light blue jeans with his black under shirt tucked in. Ash then flicked up his white collar that matched his white short sleeves that was attach to a blue open over shirt. After the full spin, Todd started taking pictures to catch the playfulness side of Misty and Ash when Misty started goofing around with Ash when she tried taking his hat as he backed away. Ash then made a mistake turning his back against Misty as she then leaped onto his back with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck as she hanged a few inches off the floor. A little hunched over for all Misty's weight and whole body to be pressed against his back and holding onto Misty's forearms, Ash told Misty to flash a peace sign and look at the camera as she asked 'why'. Ash than told her Todd has already begun taking pictures of them. Misty then nodded as she tried hanging onto Ash with one arm as she quickly flashed a peace sign with her right hand over his right shoulder along with him. Ash started laughing when he heard Misty yelled out 'Pika-Pika' which cause Misty to lose her grip and landed onto the floor on her butt. Todd heard Daisy, Violet, Lily and Rudy laughed behind him as he also let out a chuckle and gave out his warning on the last 10 set of frames. Misty and Ash nodded as Ash knelt down to Misty with a smile.

"You're the cutest Pikachu." Ash then turned Misty's face to face the camera as he went in and kissed her on her right side cheek.

Rudy caught the surprise look on Misty's face as he too was surprised but a smile crept up on his face. "Heh, still no blush, it seem like I'm the only one that I can do that to her."

"Do what to her?" Gary asked only catching the last part of Rudy's sentence when he came out from the side curtain in a blue-purple long sleeve shirt that went over a pair of navy pants that was tucked into a pair of brown boots as he leaned against the wall next to Rudy with his arms crossed. "Well?"

"Hah, to make her blush."

"Is that so?" Gary pushed himself off against the wall and did a quick glance at Rudy before turning his gaze upon to Misty. _'He got a surprise come. I know I got Misty to blush a few times already. Hah, can't wait to see the look on his face.' _Heading straight towards Misty, crossed path with Ash, low five each other as he then stood in front of Misty both smiling at each other while Misty looked up and down checking out Gary's outfit.

"My how very bold of you to come out in a blue-purple shirt. Never would have thought to even see you in anything close to purple, well besides my hair purple ribbon hair ties and my Starmie hairpin. I have to say you look good in this color." Misty said with a wink as she felt Gary's hand lifting her face up.

"Heh, you know I dress to impress because I'm Gar—"

"Gary Oak. Gotcha." Misty finished Gary's sentence as she pulled away his hand from her face to see a smile appear on his.

"So what kind of poses are we suppose to do?"

"Anyway you want. As long as Snap can capture a good and natural expressions on our faces."

"Anything right?" Gary asked and received a nodded from Misty. "Ok." Right when Todd yelled out 'ready' and start taking a few photo shots, Gary turned around with his back against Misty with his hands in his pockets as he took a few steps away from her. Gary felt a tug at the back of his shirt as he turned his head to look over his shoulder to see Misty with a confused expression as he replied in a suave manner. "Hmmm?"

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm walking away." Gary said as he looks straight back ahead and took another step forward to feel a forceful tug, pulling him back. He turned around and pulled his right hand out of his pocket placing it on top of Misty's head between the Pikachu ears. "What? You don't like the feeling of me walking away from you? If you don't like it, just say it and than I won't walk away from you."

Misty turned her face away from Gary to end up facing the camera with a pouting expression as Todd took pictures after pictures of Misty pouting and denial face.

"Great job Gary. You mange to get Misty to do some expression I've been waiting to take pictures of." Todd said smiling taking what remaining of the expression on Misty after his comment.

Misty let out a 'humph' with her arms crossed not wanting to look at Gary but curiosity got the best of her as she ended up looking at him when he said 'put this on me'. Misty looked right when Gary pulled out a black string with a yellow and green yin yang charm on it from out of his pocket with his other hand. Gary held it in front of Misty as she stared at it confused but took it out from his hand.

"I found it in the pile of accessories. It's just like my old one from years ago that I lost but bigger." Gary said as he bent his upper body down towards Misty so she could easily slip the necklace on him. After slipping on the necklace on his neck, he then went in towards Misty's ears and hid part of his face behind her face from the camera view as he whispered to her when he heard the 10 frames shot warning. "Don't get mad what I'm going to do next. You did say _anything_."

Misty a little paranoid on what Gary had planned when she saw the smile on his face when he pulled away from her ear and looked straight at her, slowly leaning in towards her lip. Misty leaned back a bit when she finally caught on what he meant as she blushed out of embarrassment knowing the fact Gary was about to kiss her in front of the camera, her sisters, Ash and Rudy. Gary slowly continued leaning in towards Misty about less than half an inch away from both lips touching, Gary notices her cheeks were rosy red as she semi-prepared herself for the upcoming kiss. Gary then suddenly pulled away from Misty's dumbfound look upon her face when she realized she wasn't kissed. Gary let out a snicker and then pulled her into his arms for a big hug.

"Smile for the camera Misty!" Gary turned to face the camera with a big grin but then slanted his smirking stare towards Rudy when he clearly knew that Rudy saw the blush on Misty's face. Misty still blushing like crazy as she was being held close to Gary, managed to let out a cute smile for the last photo shoot.

"Now that's a picture perfect." Todd commented when he pulled his camera away and smiled at Misty and Gary still holding each other.

Misty pulled away out of Gary's arms as she turned around. Fill with embarrassment as to make it worst, hearing it from all three sisters who squealed out in excitement and teased her about how she was like a deer caught in a pair of headlights by almost being kissed. Daisy, Violet, and Lily then couldn't help to laugh and tease Misty even more about seeing all sorts of priceless expressions on her face that they have never seen. While Misty was being ambushed and taken away to the other side of the curtain to change by her sisters, Gary decided to join up with Ash and Rudy along the back wall but before so, he heard a comment coming out from Todd.

"So you're the lucky guy."

Gary turned to face Todd to ask what he meant by that but Todd already took off to the other side to his table of equipment to switch out a new roll of film. Gary brushed it aside when he made it to over next to Ash and Rudy and looking over at them. "Well that was fun." Gary received a 'yeah' reply from the both of them as Ash's 'yeah' was more excited then compared to Rudy's irritated 'yeah'. Smiling to himself for having the last laugh and showing up Rudy, the only thing he, Ash, and Rudy had between them after their quick comment and reply was waiting on all four Waterflower sisters to come back out in their new set of theme outfits so they could take turn changing back into their set of clothes.

12:50 P.M. – Done with the Photo Shoot

After changing back in their set of clothes, Gary, Ash, and Rudy all leaned against the wall in silence once again, waiting for all four sisters to get done changing back now, into their regular set of clothes to leave for the day as Rudy spoke up first.

"Hey, I notice the atmosphere between Misty and her sisters…Well, they seem a lot more close and loving towards each other? Did something happen?"

"Misty didn't tell you? I would have thought she would have mentioned it when you guys were still up late last night." Gary said to Rudy who gave him a raise eyebrow wondering if Gary was spying on him and Misty.

"No…You weren't spying on us were you?" Rudy bluntly asked out loud.

"Psh, no, you guys weren't in your spot when I had to go to the bathroom. Besides that, I'm the main cause for them to be closer and tied up lose ends. It was the day after her birthday when she spent the night at my place…And boy was it a night." Gary said with a smirk.

Rudy a bit alarmed and started raising his tone towards Gary. "She what? Spent the night at your place? You didn't do anything to her did you? What all happened?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would." Rudy replied in a serious tone.

"Heh, ok you asked for it. We ended up—"

"Rudy, nothing happened. I was there, when she got drunk, she got really sleepy and fell asleep and then later when she woke me up, we talked and than I sang her to sleep. She asked me to sing her that one song you sang for her the first time you two met since I knew the lyrics to 'Move Along'..." Ash caught the surprised look on Rudy's face after hearing about Misty gotten drunk. "…But I wasn't there when Gary yelled at her sisters about being cold and jealous towards Misty to the point that she almost committed suicide on her birthday the same day she met y—Oh shit." Ash quickly shut his mouth at the same time when he got an elbowed jabbed to his side by Gary.

"What?" Rudy yelled out even more shock.

"Hey, that's a subject that shouldn't have been mention about. So yeah, you can go ask Misty yourself in private. Tell her that it was my fault that I accidentally blurt it out explaining something and I'll make it up to her somehow." Ash said to Rudy who is still shock as Ash slightly shook his head.

'_All these years being together and she never said or mention about it? But she told these two and she's only been friends with them for 4 months or something?'_ Rudy's right side was about to twitch due to a mixture of shock and frustration on his face but then quickly a calm expression was upon his face when Misty popped her head through the curtain with a smile on her face. He, Gary, and Ash all nodded at Misty when she asked them if they were ready because she told them that she and her sisters are all ready to go and they are heading back to their house for lunch. Rudy still a little bothered didn't budge when Misty said 'let's go' as he then was suddenly yanked through the curtain to the other side by her when she grabbed a hold of his hand.

Gary didn't seem too happy as Ash could tell with the fierce look upon Gary when he looked straight at the curtain where Rudy disappeared through. A few seconds later, Misty reappeared through the curtain again with both of her hands reached out to grab a hold of Gary's left and Ash's right hand with a smile faint smile on her face.

"When I said all of us, I mean you two dorks' as well. What are you waiting for? Me to what, pull you two through the curtain too?" Misty then yanked Gary and Ash with all her might through the curtain as the both of them tried not crashing into each other.

A Little After 1 O' Clock – At the Waterflower House

After everybody but two made it in the house and got down to business, Gary stood and stared out through one of the window with the sheer curtain in living room a bit annoyed at Misty and Rudy who was still outside talking to each other by the Trans Am. While Ash was in the kitchen helping out Daisy, Violet and Lily with preparation for lunch.

'_Geez, he had the whole way here with Misty in his car and it took him this long to ask her about her suicide incident?' _Gary turned around and headed towards the kitchen right after he saw Rudy pulling Misty in for a hug and a kiss on the forehead. _'For an EX, she sure hell lets him get away with a lot.'_

Few Hours Later – At the Dining Room Table

Daisy, Violet, Lily, Misty, Gary, Ash, and Rudy all still sat at the table after they were done with their lunch about two hours ago, talking about anything came to mind as they all shared embarrassment moments to current or past events. But mostly all the attention went towards Rudy by the three sisters, Daisy spoke up right after Rudy replied to a question by Lily.

"Like, since you're here just for this weekend, we all should like do something tonight. We have a big crowd going on, so like, what can us all do we all can enjoy?" Daisy asked as she looked away straight ahead at Misty from Rudy whose on Misty's left as she then gazed over to Misty's right where Gary was next to her and Ash on the end. But Daisy then looked back at Misty when she spoke up.

"Oh! We can all go dancing tonight!"

"Dancing? Like since when you dance Baby Sis?" Lily asked who sat across straight from Rudy. Lily was about to get a reply from Misty but Violet, on the other side of Daisy, spoken up which cause Misty to look over at Violet.

"Like yeah, but what about Rudy, Gary and Ash?"

"Come on, Rudy over here…" Misty wrapped her arms around Rudy's arm with a smile. "…He's the one that got me into dancing. We danced all sort of style over at his house. And those two…" Letting go of Rudy's arm to gestured with her right hand at Gary and Ash. "…Has already taken me to the neatest dance club in Pallet. It's really neat how Richie runs his club. Even though I've only been there twice and that's where I was last Saturday. I really like it and you'll all three like it too! What you say? We're all up for it." Misty said as she answered for Gary, Ash, and Rudy who all just smiled and nodded towards the sisters.

"Like why not. We haven't gone dancing in years. It'll be fun and we'll get to see how you do your thing Misty or maybe we sisters will show you a thing or two." Daisy said with a wink.

"Alright, dancing tonight! Let see what time is it…" Misty was about to look over at the clock on the wall in the kitchen but ended up getting two different watches on two different wrists from both side of her, having it held out in front of her as she looked down at both watches and heard her sisters giggling. Misty looked over at Rudy and over at Gary to see the both of looked and pulled away their wrist from each other when they both did at the same time as Misty let out a nervous laugh. "Heh, um it's like, uh almost 5, so we all should get ready because the club opens at 7." Misty looked over at Rudy first. "Rudy you can take one of the guest rooms to get ready and set your belongings there…" Misty then quickly looked over at Gary and Ash. "…And I'll see you guys back here when you guys are done and ready from your place, ok?" Misty asked as Gary and Ash nodded and got up out from their seat as Misty did the same. "I'll walk you two out to the car."

6:15 P.M. – Waterflower's House – Living Room

Rudy sat on the couch watching TV in a pair of black pants with a black tight tank underneath the white loose, half way button up collar shirt with the long sleeve rolled up to his elbow. Rudy let a smile escape as he heard all four sisters yelling and asking for where a certain top or shirt or what went good from their bedrooms or the bathrooms. Rudy then heard the door rang twice as he yelled out that he got it. Pushing himself off the couch and headed towards the door, Rudy opened to see Ash standing in a pair of blue semi-baggy bags with his white short sleeves, matching the white collar that was connected to his navy blue vest that had a big yellow 'V' pattern at the chest area. Ash waved at Rudy as Rudy looked up and down over at Gary in a black short sleeve open v-neck collar shirt that showed off his collar bone with a necklace that had a teardrop pendant and purple pants. Rudy then saw Gary had a smirk upon his face along with a glare and walked through the door as Ash followed.

"What? Never seen a guy in purple pants before?" Gary asked as he and Ash made their way over to the couch, leaving Rudy shutting the door. "So are the girls ready?"

Rudy let out a chuckle when he took a seat on the love seat. "Heh, you should know by now those sisters want to dress to impress. They have been in their bedroom changing into every different outfit and than in and out of the bathroom." Rudy let out another chuckle as he looked over at Ash snickering and agreeing with him.

"Ha-ha I'm not too surprised by that. Misty is about the same way and its bad enough that she already takes forever by herself. I guess now plus Daisy, Violet and Lily it's definitely going to make us la—"

"Making all of us like, what Ash?" Daisy interrupted Ash when she came out from the hallway to the living room with a smile waiting for his answer.

Ash let out a nervous laugh and looked at Daisy who had her bare arms crossed over her white and light pink swirl pattern, that's one strap tied up at her right shoulder. Along with a white skirt to match the top as he, Gary and Rudy notice Daisy tapping her feet. "Well _was_ going to make late? Heh, you know that I was joking right?" Ash pleaded for forgiveness, holding his two hands up in his face while Gary and Rudy quietly snickered while two more sisters came out joining Daisy on each side.

"Like, what is Ash praying for?" Lily asked as she clipped on her silver chain around her waist that went pretty well with her baby blue dress that had white crisscross lace across her chest, hugging close on her upper body with matching white lace straps. Lily let go of her chain as the little teardrop shape charm at the end landed right on her skin passing her mid-thigh length flare laced bottom.

"Or like, is he asking for some more food?" Violet joked around with one hand behind her neck as the other grabbing a hold of her hair off to one side. She then turned her back against towards Daisy handing her two strings that was behind her neck for Daisy to tie around her neck.

"Oh like, I was just giving Ash a hard time because he and Gary and even Rudy were complaining on like, how we take forever." Daisy replied as she got done tying the dark blue strings into a double knot bow for Violet's turquoise base color halter top with dark blue sequins at the bottom of the top that went over covering most of her turquoise mid-thigh pleated skirt.

"Well can you blame the guys? I have to agree that we do take forever but hey, we got to look cute for the club right?" Misty said behind Daisy, Violet and Lily when she finally came out and joined up in the living room with her hair flowing over her shoulder with two Starmie hairpins on each side.

Daisy, Violet and Lily all squeal when the saw Misty in a black sleeveless full out button up collar top, which only 3 middle buttons were buttoned. Leaving it expose her collarbone and her Tentacruel necklace that set right above a metallic purple tube top, as it ended right above her Staryu belly button charm. The end of her black collar over shirt flowed over her metallic purple mid-thigh spandex short that was peeking through the black sheer long skirt that had slit on the right side. Misty made her way through her sisters with a smile and walked over to Ash grabbing a hold of his hands pulling him up.

"You're such a dork when you apologize. But it's cute…" Misty winked at Ash. "…So with all the wait and complaint, what do you think of our outfits?" Misty asked as her sisters joined up behind her and posed in front of Ash putting him on the spot.

"Heh, uh, if sexy was a crime, all of you smoking sisters will be guilty as charged." Ash said with a laugh along with the three sisters as Misty just let a corner of her mouth curled up. "Sorry I had to crack that."

"Hah, it's alright, it's definitely cute and harmless coming from you. I was expecting a line from you know _who._" Misty said as she looked over at Gary who stood up next to Ash with a smirk on his face but she notice Gary looked straight at her three sisters.

"How is your fever, my lovely flower sisters?"

"What fever?" Daisy, Violet and Lily asked at the same time a bit confused.

"Oh...you lovely sisters just look _hot_ to me that you might skyrocket your air conditioning bill trying to keep yourselves cooled down a bit." Gary let out a big grin when Daisy, Violet and Lily giggled at the comment.

"Yet you seem to amaze me." Misty said smiling but playfully rolled her eyes over to Rudy when he decided to stand up along with everyone else. "But hey, got to give him props right?" Misty asked Rudy as she saw a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah…Sure…" Rudy looked away from Misty as he looked at the sisters with a smile. "Daisy, Violet and Lily, you're all lovely and stunning as always." Rudy then looked away after seeing them all smiled at him. He looked and reached over to Misty and grabbed a hold of her hand, lightly pulling her away towards him from Ash and Gary. "But you really look cute as ever. Oh, one of your Starmie hairpin is off, let me fix it." Rudy undid the hairpin and pulled back Misty's left side hair to match even to the other hairpin and also show off her semi-rosy cheeks as a big smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks Rud—Eh?" Misty a bit startle when Gary was right behind her turning her head to face him when she was still occupied with Rudy.

"You look a lot cuter with just one hairpin on one side…" Gary then pulled out the right Starmie hairpin and then clipped it in his hair. "…I'll take this one, I came to a custom to it. And since we match in sets of colors on our outfit, a matching hairpin will be a nice touch up, don't you think?" Gary let out a smoothing smile towards Misty which caused her to turn fully around and checked out his outfit.

"Wow, and we didn't plan it either. I have to say, something about you and purple is…Um…"

"Is what? Charming, sexy, satisfying? To the point, you want me don't yo—"

"Like, you bet you she does!" Daisy said as she wrapped her arms around Misty, smiling and gave a wink towards Gary. She then felt Misty's glare upon her when Misty turned to face her.

"Daisy, you are like, arggg, maybe I was better off being left alone? I never had to deal with so much embarrassment from you." Misty said as she crossed her arms a little bit upset mixed with embarrassment.

"Awww' like, don't say that! You know you can't deny it from us, Baby Sis." Lily said with a smile when she pulled Misty over in between her and Violet.

"You two know too? Come on, don't embarrassment me even more than." Misty pleaded.

"Baby Sister of ours, like, since we're more connected now. We like, picked up on a lot more things with you." Violet spoke up.

"I'm not saying I'm denyin—"

"Denying what? I'm a bit curious if you don't mind me asking." Rudy interrupted Misty as he felt all three sisters' eyes were on him with a smile and then their gaze went over to look at Gary and Ash who seem a bit curious too.

"Oh like, I don't think it's our place to mention about it. Someone like told me, she would have taken care of it." Daisy said and looked over at Violet.

"Like, apparently not." Violet said as she glance over to Gary and then over at Lily.

"But like, the time will come right, Baby Sis?" Lily asked Misty as she saw Misty turned her head away with a 'humph'.

"Hey it's all about timing. So can we drop it and head out now?" Misty asked as everybody reply with a 'yeah' or a 'sure' as all of them got their belongings and headed out the door towards their car.

Inside of Sparky's Spin House – Dance Floor

After making it to Richie's dance club a little pass 7:00 and being introduced to the three Waterflower sisters to Richie, he welcome them and told them to enjoy his style of club. Daisy, Violet and Lily were all feeling Richie's DJ mixes as they took over the dance floor like they owned the place with their dance moves as they dragged Misty along. Gary, Ash and Rudy were still on the side of the dance floor at a table smiling and watching all four Waterflower sisters having fun, dancing close to each other like there was no tomorrow on the floor as other watched them being synced with each others dance moves.

"Look at those sisters go, they're even drawing a crowd around them. It's funny how this their first time they all gone dancing together and yet they all clicked so well. Not much of an odd ball is she." Ash said out loud.

"Apparently not, from the looks of it, she's almost like her sisters in the long run. But I still pick Misty over her sisters anytime." Gary said as he flash a grin at Ash with Rudy who also caught it too. He then looked over at Rudy. "You know Rudy, even though you were there for her and you two had a great relationship on the side. But I have to say this might be the first time she's fully happy since she's now feel like there's a family bond between her sisters."

"Thanks for the enlightenment. I've known Misty a lot longer than you have, so I can see perfectly clear the changes and differences in Misty and her sisters. But Misty is still Misty. Now if you excuse me." Rudy excused himself a bit annoyed as he started headed towards the dance floor to join up with the four sisters.

"Heh, that got under his skin because he knew he wasn't the one who fixed it and made Misty happy on another level. Hah who has the last laugh now?" Gary let out a satisfied smirk as he leaned his right arm over the back of his chair.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but Rudy's the one who has the last laugh now." Ash said as he pointed over at Rudy who was laughing and smiling while he was surrounded by all four Waterflower sisters.

"That son-of—" Gary got cut off by Ash laugh as he saw him gestured him to headed over to the dance floor.

"Hey, he's the last guy you need to worry about because there's a few others guys seems like they're about to hit on Misty and the sisters since Rudy joined up with them."

"Not on my watch they're not." Gary quickly got up and fixed his collar and headed over to the dance floor with Ash next to him.

8:08 P.M. – On the Right Side of the Club at a Table Watching the Stage

"Like wow, that girl is brave to go up on stage and like sing to the whole dance club." Lily said.

"But like, it's nothing different like us doing a Fashion Run at Brock's in front of people." Daisy said as she placed down her water bottle on the table.

"Like totally huh? But I don't think any of us would go up there and sing in front of a crowd though." Violet said as she looked and also Daisy and Lily over at Gary when he spoke up.

"Misty, it seems like your sisters forgot that you can sing. Why don't you go up on stage and sing us a song? I bet you sisters will get a kick out of it. Am I right?" Gary asked all three sisters as he received a nod and smiles from all them but then all looked over at Rudy.

"I haven't heard you sing since last time when we parted. I would love to hear you sing Misty. You know for old time sake?" Rudy let out a smile.

"Um ok. I guess I should go up to Richie and let him know that I want to sing next. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Misty." Ash said throwing her a thumb ups.

Misty let out a smile at Ash but then a sigh when she heard Gary and Rudy chuckle when they both said that she didn't need the luck. _'Heh, I think I need all the luck for this song. It's now or never.'_

Gary, Rudy, Ash, Daisy, Violet and Lily all watched Misty walked up on stage over to Richie right when the girl just got done singing her song. Soon they all saw Richie helping Misty pulling out a set of keyboard and hooking up all the wire to the equipment and handing her over a head set mic. They all watched Misty putting the head set on and stood in front of the key board and heard Richie over the mic.

"Misty so what is the title of your song that you'll being singing for us again?"

Misty replied back in her head set mic when she looked over at Richie. "Uh, I just realize that I don't have a title for my song?"

"Oh, well in that case we'll call it the Misty's Song. Take the stage when you're ready."

"Right…" Misty looked away and looked straight at the crowd and took a deep breathe. "…Hi, first off I want to say that this song is dedicated to a special person that has been there for me when I least expected…" Misty paused for a few seconds as she realized that she hasn't gotten the chance to tell Rudy about her current feelings for Gary. _'Gawd I hope there's not going to be any mix ups since all my songs are usually meant for Rudy...' _Misty thought to herself as she tried to be calm a bit."…And also this is for all you girls out there! Well here goes nothing..." Misty took another deep breathe as she avoid looking over at the table where Gary and the others seat at. Misty then started playing the melody on the keyboard as she started singing the lyrics. "Out here in the quiet of the night - Beneath the stars and moon - We both know we got something on our minds - We wont admit, but it's true - You look at me, I look away - I practice all the things that I could say - Line by line, every word - I tell myself that today could be the day - But every time, I lose my nerve - I look at you, you look away - Why, why do you turn away? - It must be, you're afraid like me - I try, but I can't pretend that I - Don't feel for you - The way I do - Can't you see? - I want to tell you what I'm feeling - But I don't know how to start - I want to tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart - Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? - I want to tell you what I'm feeling and just say that I love you."

Over Back at the Table

Daisy, Violet, Lily and Ash all clapped along with the crown right after Misty took a bow on stage when she got done with her song as she took off her head set. Gary and Rudy kept quiet as the both of them stared at Misty who stayed on stage a bit to help Richie put the equipment away and help set up for the 3rd singer. Both wondering what exactly Misty meant by whom it was dedicated to as Gary and Rudy saw Daisy, Violet and Lily getting out of their seats saying that they are going to meet up with Misty to congratulate her. Right when the sisters left heading towards the stage, Ash got up saying that he's going to the snack bar to get Misty a water bottle when she gets back from the stage with her sister. Leaving Gary and Rudy seating at the table by themselves as girls hollered at the both of them when they went by but neither two paid attention to them.

'_I never heard this song before…But it's similar to how we were back then at Cerulean before we got together…So who's it dedicated too? It can't be for him?' _Rudy looked over at Gary who was deep in his own thoughts with a serious face as he tried to get Gary's attention. "Hey, apparently this isn't the first time Misty sang on stage right?" Rudy asked out loud to Gary, waiting for an answer or a glance from him but got nothing as he continued talking. "Was one of the last songs she sang on stage was 'Eyes On Me'?" Rudy got his answer when he caught the flabbergast expression on Gary's face when he turned to look at him. "It was than huh? Than I think I know who that song is dedicated to now if that's what's going on in your mind too. And to give you a hint that song 'Eyes On Me' was written for me back at Cerulean and before she left to move here, she sang that song for me. Other than that Misty has a whole bunch of songs that she writes on her spare time…" Rudy leaned in towards Gary's glaring expression retaliating back with a serious look on his face. "…Let's get this cleared up, I still have passionate feelings for Misty and I came back to get her back into my life. And I don't attend to back down if you're after her too. I know you're the player type, who just wants a piece of action. I know Misty is well aware on how you are, so I'm surprised that she mange and got use to you. Man, if she never lost that bet I wouldn't be having this conversation with you on trying to get Misty back. But now in the end, it's really up to Misty. I can't guarantee you that something might not happen, so let the best man win." Rudy said as he then suddenly got up, leaving Gary by himself. Rudy headed towards the stage to meet up with Daisy, Violet and Lily who were still waiting for Misty to get off stage by the stage stairs.

Gary now had a serious pissed off look as he leaned into both his hand as his elbows are on the table. Gary glared long and hard at Rudy's back with fire in his eyes. _'I see, I have competition…And the games' heated up…' _Gary then looked at Misty who was walking down the stairs to being greeted by her sisters and Rudy._ '…I'm not letting my chances slip through my fingers again and especially not by an EX of yours who might screw things up for me…So that song better not be dedicated for Rudy.' _

* * *

A/N: (12/4/06) Yay, ch.18 done. Well hope it was alright and enjoyable as the plot heats up even more between Gary and Rudy.

I'm not going to pay any attention to how the 'Misty's Song' was _suppose_ to be for Ash on the Pokemon CD because I like this song and I just thought it went well for my plot for Gary xD

Thanks a bunchies to all of you who left reviews again! I hope most of you were able to get my replies as the email whacked out again on us -.- As a heads up for ch.19, I'm not sure when I'll get that updated since it's the holiday season, busy busy busy at the mall. –Sigh-

But for sure, be on the look out on X-Mas day as I'll have a little gift plan for all of ya : ) Hope to hear from ya and take care, so until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	19. Game's Over We All Lose

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Or Dumm Diggy Dumm or What About by Toy Box (A bit edited for shorter version)**

**Warning: Swearwords and a very minor violence scene?  
**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Rudy- 18  
Daisy-24  
Violet-23  
Lily-22

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 19: Game's Over. We All Lose.

Sparky's Spin House

After her performances on the stage and putting away her set equipments that she used to help out Richie, Misty met up with her sisters and Rudy who were down at the stairs waiting for her. Being congratulated one after another, Misty thanked them but her mind was somewhere else wondering where Gary or Ash is as she finally asked where the two is. Rudy replied in a somewhat annoyed tone saying Ash went to the snack bar as Gary is still at the table by himself. Misty's ears perked up when she heard Gary was alone as she that moment she remembered that Richie needed some help moving something heavy, Misty than told Rudy that Richie needed his help and if he could. Rudy smiled at Misty and nodded as he went up the stairs to meet up with Richie. After watching Rudy went up the stairs Misty quickly excused herself among her sisters as they just stood there and smiled when they caught her looking over towards the table moving her head to see if she could spot Gary through the crowd but no luck. Daisy, Violet and Lily let out a giggle and all lightly pushed Misty towards the direction of their table. Misty smiled back as she knew her sisters caught on. Walking through the crowd heading towards the table, from a far Misty spotted a few girls talking to Gary as she started to feel a bit annoyed, hurrying her pace and deepen her glare towards the girls. But not even 5 seconds later, Misty saw Gary removed one of his hand away from his face to wave them to go away as the girls storm off leaving Gary alone once again. Misty's glare disappeared as a smile crept up on her face, only a few feet away and getting cut off by other people on the way, Misty finally made it the table to see Gary's expression all serious when he removed his other hand away from his face to look straight at her. Not so sure for the serious stare from Gary, Misty was left a little bit nervous but still manage to speak up to ask a question.

"So uh, did you like my little dedication to—" Misty got cut off by Gary when decided to speak up and slammed his hand down on the table to get the attention.

"Eyes on Me and all those other songs that you sing randomly at my place, those were all written for Rudy?"

"Um yeah they are, wh—" Misty stopped in her track when she saw Gary suddenly got up from his seat without saying anything. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Snack bar." Replied in a an annoyed tone as he feeling a tug at the back of his shirt, stopping him taking another step forward before Misty could say anything else that would irritated him even more.

"Um, can you get me a waterbo—"

"Ash is getting you one!" Gary snapped at Misty and yanked his body forward heading towards the snack bar not bothering to see Misty's reaction as he already knew what it would be. Gary shook his head and let out a sigh. _'Shit, I didn't mean to snap at her…'_

About 10 seconds later and missing Gary on the way, Ash made it back to the table to find Misty by herself with an upset face as he handed her a water bottle with a 'thanks' in return and took a seat next to her. "What's with the face? You didn't mess up did you?" Ash asked a bit curious.

"No, I did fine. But for no apparent reason I got snapped at by Gary when I asked him to get me a water bottle and that was before I knew you were getting me one. Gawd! What's his deal? Arggg, I am sooo not talking to him when he gets bac—"

"Are you talking about Gary again?" A familiar voice said from behind causing Ash and Misty to turn around in their seat to see Melody in a white base long, blue spaghetti straps and blue trims on the edge that went perfectly over a blue pled skirt. Melody smiled at Misty and Ash when they both yelled out her and the annoyed 'of course' reply from Misty. "I didn't expect to see you guys here tonight at the club this week. But of course when I saw you on stage Misty, I knew I wouldn't have a hard time looking for you guys over on this side of the club all the time." Melody let out a smile when she heard both Ash and Misty let out a snicker. "Oh! Great little song by the way, I sense this song had more feelings into it compared to last week song that you sang, 'Eenie Meenie Miney Mo' right?

"Yeah thanks and we didn't to expect to see you here either. We tired calling you to see if you wanted to come but Ash told us that your parents said you were gone. But tonight we're with my sisters and my best friend from out of town. Who are you with?"

"Oh I'm also with a couple of out town friends too."

"One of them isn't that EX of yours is it? I really don't want to cause another scene with him here in the club." Ash said with a raised eyebrow which caused Melody to let out a giggle.

"No, they're both my girlfriends from my old town. They're on the other side of this club." Melody took a step closer to Ash but looked at Misty. "Misty you don't mind if I steal Ash for a bit do you? I told my two friends about you guys and since they saw you on stage, they want to see and meet Ash now, ever since they heard about the incident when we all first met with Erik."

Misty shook her head and let out a small smile. "Oh uh sure, go ahead and take Ash. I guess I can't have him all to myself."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Ash looked back and forth at Misty and Melody as he then got pulled up out of his seat.

"Nope! Now come on." Melody said in a cheerful tone as she wrapped her arms around Ash's right arm and turned her head slightly to look down at Misty. "Bye Misty!"

"Uh yeah, bye Misty." Ash said and waved sadly but still had a big smile on his face as he got dragged away through the crowd to the other side.

After waving 'bye', Misty turned back around in her seat as she let out a sigh grabbing the water bottle Ash got for her. _'Heh, Ash is really sweet, even though he's a total goof ball half the time and ended up blurting out stuff he promised he wouldn't mention. But he always makes it up in his own little way…' _Fiddling with the water bottle, Misty looked in the direction of the snack bar where Gary went as she tightens her grip on the bottle at the thought of him of awhile ago. '_Gawd but Gary's a whole other story!' _Misty thoughts were interrupted when Daisy, Violet, Lily and Rudy all came back to the table at the same time, taking their seats as Daisy was the one that spoke up first.

"Like, what's with the mad face Misty?"

"Is it like, because you're all left alone Baby Sis?" Lily asked with a big smile.

"Geez Baby Sister, you even like, took off ahead to go back to the table ASAP too. So like, Gary wasn't like left alone." Violet said in a teasing tone which she, Daisy, Lily and Rudy received an angry 'humph' from Misty.

"Forget him, I don't even want to talk to him he snappe—" Misty stopped talking when she saw a hand with a bundle of money over her right shoulder from behind. Misty turned a bit to look over to see Gary out the corner of her eyes and then quickly turned back around to look straight ahead. "Money isn't going to solve the fact that you snapped at me earlier Gary."

"You snapped at her? Smooth move, that's the last thing yo—" Rudy was cut off by a harsh tone from Gary.

"Just shut it."

"Snapping at Rudy isn't going to make it better either. Now you can put that money away because did you really think it'll make it up?"

Gary pulled away his hand but leaned in over, hovering on the right side of Misty's face with a smile. "No but I wanted to make it up showing you that I used my lucky 50 dollar bill to get you this." Gary placed a little plastic dish bowl that had two scoops of vanilla ice cream and real strawberries for the topping. Gary then took a seat next to Misty with a smile. "I even got you extra strawberries. So does this make it better?"

Misty was left a bit speechless but had a smile upon her face when she got her ice cream treat as well finding out Gary had used his lucky 50 dollar bill he had since his 10th birthday. Misty finally managed to speak up when she looked straight over at Gary. "Uh…Yeah…But you didn't have to buy me this with your lucky bill. A 'sorry' or 'I was wrong for snapping at you' would have been fine."

"Yeah sure, that's what you say now. But I figure if I did it this way you'll forgive me a lot sooner. Right?"

'_He got a point there…Maybe I just have been underestimating him, he does have his own little ways. I guess I've been expecting him to be like Ash and Rudy again.' _"Yeah and thank you." Misty said to Gary with a big smile as she heard him say 'eat up'. Right when she was about to take a spoonful of her ice cream Lily spoke up as Misty looked straight ahead.

"Like, that's so sweet, but sorry Baby Sis on interrupting you and your little moment with Gary but the music mix just started."

"Yeah, so like we'll see you guys on the dance floor when you're all like ready." Violet said as she and Lily both got up at the same time.

"Like bye-bye Misty." Daisy said with a big smile joining Violet and Lily as they're all passed Misty, Gary and Rudy heading towards the middle of the dance floor.

About 10 minutes has gone by, Gary, Rudy and Misty still sat at the table in silence, listening to the music while Misty took her time eating and humming to herself, enjoying her ice cream. Gary had his left arm over his chair, leaning back glancing around as he finally realize Ash isn't with them but yet a water bottle was in front of Misty.

"Hey where's Ash?"

"Oh! Melody's here and she found Ash and I after returning to the table with the water bottle. And right now she got a hold of him and took him to the other side so she could show off Ash to her out of town friends." Misty replied back as Gary was about to speak up again but Rudy beat him to it.

"Who's Melody?"

"Melody is a friend of ours from school that we met here in this club. You'll meet her in a few probably when we're all on the dance floor again." Misty said as she took the last bite of her ice cream.

"Oh ok." Rudy replied quietly as he still stared at Misty. _'Damn, I wanted to talk to you alone…Well it's now or never.' _"Hey Misty can we tal—" Rudy got cut off from a shout from behind before Misty could even hear him finish his question.

"Like Misty! I know we like said we'll meet all of you guys on the dance floor but you guys are like taking forever! Now like come on, it looks like you're done with your ice cream and we found Ash dancing with a few cuuute chicks as they're with Violet and Lily right now." Daisy said as she grabbed Misty's hand pulling her up out of her seat as she wrapped her arms around her little sister's right arm with a smile. Daisy then looked over her shoulder towards Gary and Rudy with a wink. "Like you two aren't going to pass up dancing with a whole bunch of hot girls are you?" Daisy let out a giggle as she then pulled a smiling Misty towards the crowded dance floor after saying in a cheerful tone how they should take over the dance floor once again as they left Gary and Rudy still at the table.

Gary and Rudy still looked in the same direction where Misty and Daisy had disappeared through the crowd as a smirk popped up on Gary's face. He then looked over at Rudy. "You may not have wanted her to lose the bet between us but look at her and how Daisy was with each other. You know, if I wasn't around she wouldn't be as close with her sisters." Gary said as he got up leaving Rudy by himself at the table when he decided to meet up with Ash and the rest of the girls.

Rudy had a really annoyed look on his face looking at the back of Gary when he walked away to disappeared among the crowd. Rudy still sat at the table for a few more minutes reviewing what Gary had said about Misty's and her sisters' closeness as it got him more boiled up inside because he wasn't able to do that for Misty. A bit lost deep in his thoughts trying to figure out how to get Misty's attention towards him, Rudy finally got up and headed towards where everyone was at to join in on the dancing.

9:01 P.M. – On the Left Side of the Club – At the Tables

Richie once again on the hour stopped the club to introduced the first freestyle singer onto the stage, while the whole crew went back to their old table from before now with Melody and her two friends, Angela and Ana joining. It was a bit crowd but they didn't mind as Melody got to sit next to Ash on her left and Angela on her right as it followed going counter clock wise, Ana, Lily, Violet, Daisy, Rudy, Misty, Gary, Ash and then back to Melody. Everyone was introduced to each other on the dance floor earlier as they talked to one and another about singing on stage when Melody mention about the freestyle Ash and Misty did the first time they met and hung out at the club together. Ash and Misty leaded in a bit forward to turn to look at each other with a smile as Misty spoke up.

"We didn't do too badly did we? You know for a duo free style"

"Haha yeah but you did pretty much the free styling." Ash said to Misty as he then looked over on his right at Melody. "So Melody can you sing or free style? I just never got the chance to ask."

"Uh a little bit of singing and free styling I guess. I've been asking Misty for some pointers and I've been getting the hang of it. It's all for fun right? But I haven't gone on stage or anything. But I would like to but not by myself though, probably with _someone_." Melody said to Ash staring at him, hinting at him when she said 'someone'.

"Oh, well why don't you go up there and sing with Misty or Angela or Ana?" Ash said as three different laughing fits came from the three oldest Waterflower sisters which caused the others and Ash to look over at them with confused look upon his face.

"Like wow Ash, wow." Violet shook her head with a small smile as she look over at Daisy.

"Like Melody, from what we sisters got out of Ash, he's like a total sweetie and all but when it like, comes to us girls 'hinting' stuff. Ash is definitely the last one to pick up on it along with the other guys in this world." Daisy glanced at Gary and Rudy as she let out another giggle and then looked over at Lily.

"Isn't that like the truth? So Melody just come out and say it because 'he' will like, not get it." Lily then saw Melody letting out a smile and nodded while she and her other two sisters spotted Ash looking back and forth at them with a confused look upon his face.

"Wait, what? Are you four aiming the 'he' as me? And if you are, what are you talking abo—" Before Ash could finish his sentence he was suddenly pulled out of his seat by Melody again.

"Come on Ash, you're going to go on stage with me."

"Wha?" Ash felt all eyes on him as he got all the girls beside Melody to cheer for him and Melody to sing on stage together. He then just let out a small smile as he gave into the pressure from the girls. "Uh ok. But what are we going to sing?"

"I don't know? Let's do a freestyle since the guy on stage is doing one already. Let's go up and tell Richie we're singing next." Melody said as she grabbed a hold of Ash's hand and pulled him towards the stage.

Gary couldn't help to let out a snicker and mumbled something under his breath. "Heh, she's taking things into her hands. Well hopefully this will help his decision on her and that one other girl." Gary speaking out of his thought not realizing he said it loud enough for Misty to hear it when she spoke up.

"Uh? What do you mean by that about Ash and Melody?"

"Psh, it's nothing big, he sort of likes her but also another chick which I never got her name but besides that, with Melody making the moves it might help Ash and his 'feelings' on picking between the two girls I guess. Ash is usually picky with girls at times." Gary said as he caught the quiet 'oh' and sad expression on Misty's face as it seems to bug her. 'What's with the frown? What? Not too happy if Ash and Melody might get together?"

"Eh, um…" Misty held up both her hands in defense but still had a hard time replying back. "…It's just uhh…I think it would be great? Because you know, Ash will treat her right even though half the time he's clueless at certain times…But I guess if he and Melody do get together or something, it'll be less Ash around."

"Come on Babe, I'll still be by your side, even with Ash gone I'm more than you can handle." Gary said wrapping his left arm around Misty's neck with a wink.

Misty eyed Gary with sarcasm and let out a sigh but not bothered with the closeness to Gary. "Geez, thanks Boo. That makes me feel sooo much better. I get you all to myself, yay." Misty heard her sisters starting another laughing fit as she knew that they all knew deep down, that's what Misty sort of wanted. Misty then turned to face Rudy when he spoke up in an irritated tone when Misty still hasn't remove Gary's arm.

"Richie just announced Ash's and Melody's name."

"Oh! We can't miss this!" Misty said as she finally moved Gary's arm off of her to turn her seat around to angle herself for a better view of the stage. She then felt her chair being pulled towards now her right closer to Rudy. Only a few inches away from touching each other, Misty looked over and caught the smile off of Rudy's face.

"You'll be able to see a lot better in this spot."

"Thanks." Misty said with a big smile as she missed Gary's calm expression changed into an annoyed one. Misty then looked straight at the stage along with the others.

Up On Stage

"Alright, ready Ash? Remember we'll try to pick up right after one and another as our goal is to get the crowd jumping."

"K, ready when you're ready." Ash said as he received a nodded from Melody. Taking that as the cue, Ash then signals Richie to start playing the up beat in the background as Melody started off in the hand mic.

"Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm Do the diggy-dumm everyone!"

"Throw your hands up in the air!" Ash motions his left hand in the air towards the crowd.

"And wave from side to side." Melody watched Ash waving his arms as she joined along too but then let out a giggle when she heard Ash's next verse.

"Clap your hands and touch your nose."

"And jump from left to right - One, two, peek-a-boo!"

"We are back in town." Ash nodded towards the crowd then rested his left forearm on Melody's right shoulder with a smirk.

"Three, four, get on the floor." Melody couldn't help but to move her shoulder which cause Ash to lose his balance and fall towards the stage floor but with a nice recovery.

"Come on, get on down."

Melody was dragged down to the floor with Ash as she sang her verse. "Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm - If you wanna have fun do the diggy-dumm - Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm - Do the diggy-dumm everyone!"

After getting up off the floor and helping Melody up, Ash looked towards at the crowd. "All the girls in the house say "Woo-woo" - All the guys in the house say "Yeah" - Just throw your hands up in the air - And wave them like you just don't care."

Melody and Ash half the crowd on the dance floor getting into the grove as she quickly did her verse. "Jump up twice and do the slide."

"And dance out of control."

"Cross your hands and stomp your feet.

"And do the rock 'n roll!" Ash pretends to play the guitar as he was in the grove of his own words.

"One, two, peek-a-boo!"

"We are back in town." Ash wrapped his left arm around Melody's neck but then to only to receive a 'hard-to-get' walk away with her fingers pointed down the floor.

"Three, four, get on the floor."

"Come on, get on down." Ash couldn't help but to sang back in a seductive tone as he saw Melody turning around to face him and was about to sing back. But he then turned to look at the jumping crowd as well spotting Daisy, Violet, Lily, Angela and Ana in front of the stage but no Gary, Misty or Rudy in sight as he looked around while singing. "All the girls in the house say "Woo-woo" - All the guys in the house say "Yeah" - Just throw your hands up in the air - And wave them like you just don't care!" Ash then started singing in a quiet voice still looking back and forth to the crowd and to Melody. "Just feel the groove - One, two, three, four - Put your body to the test - Get on the dance floor - Just feel the groove - One, two, three, four - Put your body to the test - Get on the dance floor -Ahhhhhh!"

Ash then jumped random with being all pumped up as he pointed a finger to Melody to signal her to sing. Melody smiled and started to sing to hear that Ash joining in on her chorus ending their free styling.

"Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm - (Do the dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm-dumm, hey!) - Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm (Ho!) - Do the diggy-dumm everyone (Do the diggy-dumm everyone, hey!)…"

Meanwhile at the Stage - Next to Richie's Booth

Gary and Rudy decided to follow Misty to the side of the stage when she wanted to meet up with Ash and Melody done with their freestyle song from the stage. Not really questioning why Misty went over to Richie to whisper something to his ear as Gary and Rudy just stood in silence near the stairs of the stage waiting for Misty to return. Little did they know, mainly Gary, Misty secretly told Richie to play a fast but mixed with a slower up beat music so she can do the 3rd freestyle song. Thinking and hoping she could get Gary to sing with her on stage. Right when Ash and Melody got done singing and took their bow as the crowd went wild with cheer, they both headed towards Richie's booth to spot Misty, Gary and Rudy on the stage. Misty congratulated Ash and then Melody on her first duo singing on stage as Ash had two of the hand and handed over to Richie. After taking the mics from Ash, Richie then played a beat that Misty requested as it caused a bit of confusion for everyone wondering who was singing next as Misty then grabbed a mic off from Richie's booth and quickly went over to Gary and Rudy who both was staring at her with raised eyebrow. Misty then grabbed a hold of Gary's hand and dragged him towards the middle of the stage as it finally clicked in Gary's head that Misty is singing next. Rudy who was left standing by himself a bit surprised but soon annoy-ness took over when he over heard Richie telling Ash and Melody she wanted to do a freestyle but he didn't think she was going to drag Gary out there.

'_You pulled him out to the stage to sing with you? This isn't good…I guess I'll have to bust out some of my old charm that got us together.' _Rudy walked over to Richie, Ash and Melody by the booth but still stared in the direction of where Misty and Gary were at on the stage as he and the others heard Misty started singing.

"First time now baby when I saw your face - I knew for a fact it was a love-you case." Misty couldn't help but to let out a scoffed when she sang the last verse but that was the only thing she could think of the moment as she continued smiling towards Gary. "I was drawn to you like bee seeking honey - It was all about the love, not all about the money - You were an easy rider - I was a sneaky spider - Caught you in my neck, ha, just like that - 'Cause baby you know what, this is where it's set." Misty smile grew bigger as she held out the mic in front Gary to only receive a menacing glare and a fierce shake of the head. Misty still had the mic held in front of Gary, she could tell he was about to say something but she heard Rudy's voice from the speaker as she turned around to face Rudy with a mic in his hand coming closer to her.

"If I could tell you - How much I really care for you - If I could show you - How far I'll really go - 'Cause to you I belong." Rudy grabbed a hold of Misty's hand with his right hand as he pulled her close to him with a small smile on his face.

Misty really surprised not expecting Rudy to be the one singing as she sang to him in a slow sincere voice while taking a few step back away from Rudy, still staring at him. "So what about the times when I hold you tight? - And what about the days, what about the nights? - What about the truth, what about the lies? - And what about the kiss before a goodbye? - Before a goodbye." Misty notice the faint smile on Rudy disappearing as she felt Rudy's hand on her left cheek, slowly leaning his face towards her face but suddenly was yanked away from behind. Misty backed up into Gary's body as she angled her head to look up to see the somewhat stern look upon his face. A little nervous with the vibe she kind of picked up from Gary, she quickly came up with her next verse when she turned around to face Gary.

"Hey, you, looking this good just has to be a crime." Misty winked as she casually grabbed his hand pulling him in a circle which got him away from being any close reach to Rudy. Misty had her back to Rudy as she continued singing. "So sittin' and waitin' is a waste of time - Things are getting better, forget about the weather - The only real thing is you and me together - Come let's do the twist and shout - Love is what it's all about - Same old same old hunting chase - I'm coming right at ya—" Misty was then yanked away close from Gary to turn around to face Rudy as she finished her sentence. "—In your face!"

"If I could tell you - How much I really care for you - If I could show you - How far I'll really go - 'Cause to you I belong." Rudy sang in a more serious tone looking deeply into Misty's eyes as she just stared back.

"So what about the times when I hold you tight? - And what about the days, what about the nights? - What about the truth, what about the lies? - And what about the kiss before a goodbye? - Before a goodb—" Misty suddenly dropped her mic onto the stage floor when she was suddenly grabbed and thrown into a semi dipped pose from Rudy. Misty clearly knew what was going to happen next when she saw the smirk on his face as she was about to prevent what she think was going to happen, it was a little too late when Rudy quickly let two words escape from his mouth.

"Déjà vu." Rudy then leaned close to Misty's face and gave her a nice kiss on the lips in front of Gary and in front of everyone on stage as the crowd let out 'ooo's and ahhh's' at the scene.

Misty a bit horrified, she squirmed underneath Rudy's arm and lips to hint him to stop the kiss and bring her up in a standing position. After being hit at the shoulders, Rudy brought Misty back up. Misty then had her hand covering over her lips as she just had to look over at Gary to see a pissed off look on his left when she knew he saw the blush upon her cheeks, hoping he didn't take her blush meant something else then shockness. Still astonish, Misty finally mange to pull herself together and looked back at Rudy with a piercing stare and roughly grabbed Rudy by his hand dragging him off the stage. Leaving Gary a bit more pissed off as his rage level seem to raise up and quickly went in the same direction towards Misty and Rudy down the stairs. Before walking down the stairs Ash stopped Gary in his track by grabbing a hold of his arm when he saw the brooding glare that he knew wasn't a good thing.

"Gary, don't do anything outrageously crazy that would lead to something dreadful. I know that look, be calm—" Ash then felt a forceful yank out of his grip and received a nasty glare as Gary then walked down the stairs. Leaving Ash a bit worry and hoping something bad wasn't going to happen. _'Shit, I haven't seen that look on his face in a long time. He must really hate the guy.'_

Richie started playing his DJ mixes to get the party started again and all pressure off from the scene that happened on stage. As Gary on the dance floor making his way through the crowd, looking left to right frequently for about 5 minutes before getting stopped by Daisy. Daisy was about to say something but Gary didn't give her the chance as he had his own questions.

"Did you see where Misty and Rudy went? And went direction?" Gary saw Daisy nodded and pointed towards the door to the hallway. Gary then quickly headed towards the door not even bother to catch what Daisy wanted to tell him about Misty's feeling. _'Arg! Why the hell did she dragged him off the stage after that stupid kiss? It can't possibly be that she still has feelings for him?'_

Gary took a left when he stepped out through the door to the hallway. Walking further down the hallway that had a few people around but lots of chairs and sofa along the walls for people to relax for a bit from the loud music, Gary heard two familiar voices as he stopped in his track before taking the corner. He had to listen to Misty's and Rudy's conversation which was not the perfect timing for Gary's case.

"Misty, you know that I love you."

"Yeah I know you do and I love you too…"

Gary notice a pause as he slowly peeked around the corner to see Misty hugging Rudy as he then abruptly pulled away when he remembered Ash telling him to be calm before anything dreadful happens. More pissed then ever, Gary headed back to the dance floor trying not do so anything crazy. Knowing the fact very well, he knew he let his chance slip as he knew Misty was definitely wasn't going to cheat on her 'boyfriend' compared to most of the girls in Pallet. Right before reaching to the doors back to the dance floor, a couple of blonds stopped Gary as they flash a few flirty gestures hoping to get Gary's attention. Lucky for the two blonds, Gary decided to stick around to lighten up his foul mood as he brought out his old playboy charms and flirted back.

Right After the Kiss on the Stage with Misty and Rudy

'_Rudy kissed me! Why would he kiss me on stage in front of Gary too?' _Misty thinking panicky to herself as she tighten her grip on Rudy's hand while dragging him through the crowd heading towards the door to the hallway. Misty kept on walking further down the hallway and around the corner to get some privacy as she then finally let go of Rudy's hand and stood in front of him with arms cross and a stern look. "Ok, what the hell was all that about? Déjà vu?"

"You know, like how we danced and sang together last time with Marie and how I first confes—"

"I know that was how you sweep me off my feet. But the kiss, worst timing ever, what the hell was that about? You've only kiss me on my lips when we were together. So the little stunt moments ago what did that mean Rudy?" Misty asked waiting unpatinely.

"I well, was trying to get your attention and I figure if I did it the way like the first time then it woul—"

"Rudy, are you trying to say that you want to get back tog—"

"Yes, I do want to get back together with you. One of the reasons for this weekend visit was to see if we can get back together. But apparently I wasn't the only one that wants you. Misty, I don't think Gary's right for you so please don't go out with him and come back to me."

"Come back to you?" Misty asked in an angry questioning tone as she continued. "Shouldn't it be me saying that you? Rudy, you're being really unfair. You were the one who didn't want to continue our relationship as long distance. I'm sorry I don't think it'll be happening. Even if I decided to take you back and you know well this won't the first time me taking you back either after you wanted me back again. You know, I was very unhappy when I found out that you started having feelings again for your childhood friend when she moved to Cerulean City and went to our school. I cared for you so much that I kept an open mind for us to 'see other people' while I waited by myself so you could figure out your feelings…" Misty looked down at the ground with a long paused but then finally looked back up at Rudy with a serious look upon her face. "…You know I didn't think I could find anyone better then you who would be by my side all the time so I was still really stuck on you. But I finally got over you when Gary and Ash came into my life and started to get to know them better week after week. Granted Gary's the type of guy that I would have never given a second glance at but I have to admit thanks to him, things between with my sisters wouldn't have been like this and a few other things too."

"Yeah I know, I kind of could tell and was told that. But please, wouldn't you reconsider taking me back into your life than? I finally realized I made a big mistake and you're my special little mermaid that I don't want to let go anymore." Rudy said as he tried to reach in for a hug but only to receive Misty taking a few steps backward.

"Rudy, I'm no longer that little mermaid you once knew anymore. You have to understand things are different now, so please let me go. Do you really want to lose a best friend before anything awful is said or done between us? I just couldn't wait for you anymore when you made your decision right before I moved out of Cerulean City. Like I said before I was still heart stuck on you but now my feelings are towards G—" Misty stopped when Rudy let out a loud heavy sigh as he interrupted her.

"I guess there's no way to change your mind is there?" Rudy asked as he saw Misty shook her head slowly.

"You know me well enough that I'm can be really stub—"

"Stubborn when you come to a decision. So I guess I have no choice but to let you go…" Rudy then let out a forceful faint smile. "…Misty, you know that I love you."

"Yeah I know you do and I love you too…" Misty paused as she then went in towards Rudy and gave him a nice friendly hug. Still embracing each other, Misty pulled her face away to look up at Rudy with a smile. "…Love you now as the best of best friend and ex-boyfriend that I could possibly have in my life."

"Thanks, you're the best too…" Rudy smiled back down at Misty as something he had been wondering for the last hour in the back of his head. "…Hey quick question, that song you sang earlier, who was it dedicated to?"

"Well um can't you tell by our conversation just now? It was meant for Gary." Misty said with a raised eyebrow when she heard Rudy let out a nervous laugh.

"Um there was bit confusion than. Just to let you know he doesn't know for sure that song was meant for him."

Misty pulled away from Rudy as she let out a sigh. "Great, now I have to go and tell him straight forward. Well Rudy if you don't mind I need a few minutes to myself before I see Gary or the others."

Rudy nodded and turned around taking the corner heading back to the door to the dance floor. Walking and thinking to himself a bit disappointed that Misty will not be back in his life, he finally notice he was right behind Gary looking straight at his back. Trying to make the best of it and for Misty's sake, Rudy decided to tap Gary on the shoulder interrupting him and the two blonds to congratulate him. Right when Gary turned around to notice it was Rudy behind him, Gary's flirty smile and face expression turned into irritated one as he stood staring at Rudy wondering what he wanted.

"Well didn't expect to run into you out here. I guess it'll make things a lot easier. I want to say, the best man won. But I still don't approve of you. You bett—" Rudy went tumbling backwards trying to regain his balance after receiving a hard punch from Gary on the corner of him mouth. Rudy then licked the corner of his lips to feel the spilt and blood as he gave Gary a nasty but confused stare.

"You sure know how to provoke a guy don't you?" Gary said in an angry tone.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rudy asked in a furious tone as he launched himself towards Gary grabbing a hold of his shirt at the collar.

After being grabbed by the collar, Gary forcefully pushed Rudy back away from him and raised his right fist to throw another punch. Rudy saw and knew what was going to happen next as he prepared himself to move out of the way but to his and Gary's surprise, Misty jumped in front of him. Gary quick on his reflect, he stopped his punch before it made contact onto the wrong person as a scoff escaped his mouth as he spoke up in an annoyed tone.

"Tsh, I guess perfect timing to save your boyfriend Misty."

"What? Boyfriend? Arg, no time on wondering what you meant by that. What's the deal of you about to punch Rudy? I really don't appreciate that." Misty asked angrily.

"Because that guy of yours, he just bugs the crap out of me."

"What the—That's your reason? You know he's my be—"

"Boyfriend again, yeah wha—"

"What's about him being the boyfriend?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Misty, you know that I love you…" Gary caught the surprise expression on Misty's face as he changed the tone of his voice into a high pitch one. "_Yeah I know you do and I love you too_…" Gary then changed back to his regular voice. "…Ok, that doesn't say you guys—"

After realizing when Gary said 'I love you' as mockery of hers and Rudy's conversation Misty was a bit upset that the confession wasn't real as she spoke up in a angry tone. "You eavesdropped on our conversation?" Misty only received a guilty look upon Gary's face and no words from him. "You didn't you? Than what are you so mad about? If you heard our conversation, than you should know that—Wait, you couldn't be probably be jealous of my closeness with Rudy now is it?"

"What? Me, jealous? Unlikely! It's nothing." Gary snapped back as Misty retaliated back in a mocking tone.

"Than what's your reason for being upset? Seriously do you think you can fool me?"

"Fool you? Please don't give yourself that much credit. You're really dense—"

"Seriously what the hell is your problem Gary? Misty—" Rudy was pushed back a bit by Misty as she interrupted in his sentence to speak up for herself in an angry tone. As he saw her poking Gary hard in the middle of his chest which he was familiar with and knew wasn't a good sign as it meant Misty's really angry.

"Dense? You're calling me names now? What the hell? The dense one is you! You haven't realized my feelings at all today or tonight! Or even the way I've been acting towards you. The one I like and want is—" Misty didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when Gary cut her off in a mad tone.

"The way you've been acting since he showed up around me? You don't need to tell me twice. I saw the kiss as you took off with him and heard you two perfectly clear, so quit your talking and go celebrate. Oh I know…" Gary paused and looked away from Misty to look at Rudy beside her. "…I know you two only got to 3rd base and since you already kissed her tonight and probably want to go further like '_home'_. Just get her drunk enough and she'll do it with you. She's a pretty horny gi—"

---SLAP--- Gary received a hard angry slap from Misty as the two blonds squealed as they were still around behind Gary. Gary turned his head quickly to face an angry face Misty as he gave her a menacing glare, shouting back in a loud mad voice.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You're such an insensitive prick! You're so stupid! You're really jealous over that stupid meaningless kiss? It's really not a big de—"

"Not a big deal? Meaningless kiss? I told you I'm so not jealous and I get slapped? Arg—But with you, we'll see how you'll take a _meaningless kiss_." Gary saw the confused look on Misty's and a glimpse of Rudy's too when he turned around and grabbed Amber, one of the two blonds, pulling her forwards into a kiss. Right when Amber started to kiss back Gary pulled away and stared back at Misty with dull eyes. A tiny faint smirk appeared on his face when he saw the horrified but pissed expression on Misty's face which he only got to see it for a few seconds before Misty was pushed off to the side by Rudy. Next thing he knew, Gary was tackled down onto the floor.

"You're a real dumbass!" Rudy yelled out angrily looking down at Gary as he was about to punch him but was suddenly kicked off, sending him to land flat on his back.

"Shut the hell up! I don't need to take this from you!" Gary yelled back as he got off his back and launched himself towards on top of Rudy as he raised his fists and about to strike Rudy.

"Gary stop it! You're making it worst than it already is!" Misty said as she forcefully pushed him from the side off top of Rudy as she watched Gary landed hard onto his side.

Gary really surprised and more pissed then ever at what Misty did and just said as he then look up and over to see the panicky look upon Misty's face. He then got himself up off the ground and lost his cool when he saw Misty helped Rudy up.

"God damn! I don't need all this fucking bullshit! Amber, Britney, let's go. I decided to take up on that offer of your guys." Gary said to the two blonds as they let out squeal of happiness which caused Misty to be uneasy on what Gary meant by his last sentence.

"Wait, what?" Misty asked as he she grabbed a hold of Gary's arm when she quickly went up behind him but to only to have it yanked away. She then saw Gary let out a mean cruel smirk towards her.

"Tsh, do you really need to ask what? I'm really pissed and I need to realease some tension. You should know how I _roll_ and besides you should also know it's all meaningless." Gary then walked off heading towards the exit door which was near by as he left the two blonds who was standing by Misty and Rudy.

Misty just stood froze still in her spot as she stare at Gary and the two girls disappeared through the door right after she heard the two blond friends said that their apartment is about five minutes away. A bit stunned at everything kept on happening one after another before she even got a chance to tell Gary her feelings for him, Misty let out an angry snarl.

"Arg! I just can't believe him! He's such a stupid, stupid, pig! Arg, I'm so mad I can't even think of a nasty thing to call that pigheaded jerk!" Misty then changed her tone to a mimicking tone as she crossed her arms. "_It's all meaningless." _Misty then changed back to her regular voice. "Gawd I know it's meaning with him but did he had to throw that in my face and actually go and do it?" Misty yelled out causing a few people to look over at her and Rudy's direction.

"Come on Misty, there's really nothing left to do. Everything is already said and done." Rudy said as he placed both of his hand on each side of Misty's shoulder, looking down at her trying to give some comfort. As he only receive a dull stare along with a heavy sigh from Misty before speaking up.

"Everything that I wanted to say wasn't said…But it doesn't matter as of right now! I'm so not going to confess my feelings for him until he apologizes first because I'm not going to be the first one to apologize. Arg, the nerve of him bring up how I am when I was drunk! Gawd, which was a one time thing."

"Since you brought that up, about that…" Rudy paused trying to figure out how to ask Misty. "…When you were drunk and what he said about you being a bit, uh, well did you guys' end up really doing it?" Rudy managed to ask.

"No, but apparently I was the one who suggested us to have sex though. I don't know why I did but I was really surprised he didn't take my offer that night though. But he'll do two random girls from the club? What the hell is wrong with him? He tried to get me to sleep with him on the first day we met too. Geez, I'm so mad, I don't even feel like dancing anymore." Misty looked away from Rudy to look over at the front door.

"This is really bugging you aren't it? You've somehow really have fallen hard for him didn't you? You've never been worked up like this before to the point you don't feel like dancing? Come on we both know dancing helps you to release some tension or relaxes you." Rudy angle his face to look straight at Misty's face to see it a bit annoyed as he let out a sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this as I'm still against the whole idea of you fallen hard for a playboy type like him but maybe you should clear things up with him?"

"Like apologize to him first? Forget that. You should know how I am. He started it first and he almost hit you too." Misty stared hard at Rudy's face as she finally notices at the corner of his mouth there was a split. "Wait, he hit you already? Gawd, just so much happened I didn't realize the split on your lips."

"Yeah before you showed up but I'm alright. Anyways what are you planning to do now if you're not going to apologize?"

"I really don't know. We've been in so many arguments but never a fight like this. I slapped and pushed him hard. I haven't done that since the beginning of our meeting. But that idiot really provoked me and crossed the line tonight. Arg! Let's just go and find Ash and let him know Gary took off and I want to leave too. Since my sisters drove in their own car, I'll let them know that I'm taking off with you so they can still stay here and dance. I'll see if they can give Ash a ride home if he doesn't want to leave with us too."

"Alright." Rudy replied as he followed right behind Misty heading towards the door to the dance floor.

At Ambers and Britney's Apartment - Living Room

It's only been 15 minutes since Gary arrived at Amber's and Britney's apartment just to make Misty mad and feel jealous. Gary was still in a foul mood as he made himself comfortable on the couch with Britney startle on top of his lap, while Amber was in the bathroom taking a quick shower. Trying to clear his mind of Misty and everything just happen and went wrong, Gary notice Britney started placing trail of small kisses starting at his collar bone working her way up the neck and then on his left cheek. While feeling the kisses on his cheek, Misty popped up in his head as it was the cheek she had slapped him hard. Gary suddenly then grabbed a hold of Britney's face and pulled her into a rough kiss to get the frustration out of him as she then kissed back. Britney then started to run her hand through Gary's hair as Gary then felt a tiny tug at the side of his head and painful yip when Britney pulled away from the kiss.

"That stupid purple hairpin scratched my hand! Why do you even have that in your hair? Let me take that and toss it out." Britney reached for the Starmie hairpin but was suddenly grabbed by her wrist pulling away from the hair and then received a fierce look from Gary.

"Don't touch the hairpin." Gary said in a spiteful tone as he tightens his grip.

"Oww! What the hell is your problem?" Britney yanked her wrist out of Gary's grip and then suddenly was pushed off to the side on the cushion of the couch when Gary got up off the couch.

"I'm in no mood anymore, I'm leaving." Gary made sure he got his set of keys and his wallet as he heading out the front door. Not bothering to look back at Britney who was yelling out angrily at him, he just ended up slamming the door on his way out. Gary then sulk into his seat when he got into his car after making it of the apartment as he pulled out the Starmie hairpin out of his hair and looked at it. "Stupid hairpin! Ruined the mood!" Yelling at the hairpin denying the fact that he didn't feel like doing it when the thought of Misty once again popped up in his mind right when Britney said she was going to toss the hairpin. Gary glared at the hairpin for a few more second as he was about to toss it onto the floor of the passenger side but stopped and ended up placing it back in his hair. Not wanting it to end up being damaged if it was still left on the floor, Gary then finally pulled out of the apartment's parking lot when he decided to drive around to clear out his mind not sure what to do as he was a bit at a lost cause.

* * *

A/N: (1/4/07) Waaah! Sorry for the late update but ch.19 finally up. Wow, once again a lot kind of happened -.- Haha, well hope it was enjoyable!

**http // lilineko . deviantart . com/** - w00t-w00t, there's four more new random fan arts scenes posted up. 1 from ch4 (Gary and Misty) and 3 from ch18 (Misty with each guy for the Pokemon single theme shoot) Thanks to all of ya that checked the fan arts for 'My December' : ) I guess I'm kind of out of my artist-block of 3 or 4 years now? Heh, well if there is a scene any of ya want to see drawn, don't hesitate to make a request. I'll see if I'll be able to draw out the scene somewhere down the line with the chapters updates XD

Wah! I hope all of ya who read ' My December' enjoyed it, thanks for checking it out And much love to all who reviewed for 'My December' and ch18 for IWYTWM, all of ya are great and always keep me going, especially to those over messager ; )

I guess that's about it and time to start ch20. Man, what else could possibly happen? Lol Well until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	20. Hidden Agendas Behind These Games

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Minor swearwords**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Rudy- 18  
Tracey-18  
Tiffany-17

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 20: Hidden Agendas Behind These Games

Somewhere On the Road

After only 5-10 minutes of driving, Gary wasn't in the mood to drive around anymore as he decided to head back to Ritchie's Sparky's Spin House. Not sure exactly what he had plan in mind to do when he has to face Misty and Rudy but maybe, just maybe in the back of his mind he might apologize to Misty. About 5 minutes later, Gary pulled into a parking spot after entering through the entrance. Right when he got of his car, from a far he spotted a dull looking Misty entering into Rudy's car and within 30 seconds the Trans Am pulled out of its spot and out the nearest exit. Gary stood at his spot glaring in the direction of Rudy's empty parking spot next to Misty's sisters' car as he let out a mad scoffed.

"Tsh, decided to leave early to be alone? Whatever." Gary blew his bang out of his eyes and then shoved his hands into his pants pocket, heading towards the doors of the club. "And I was about to apologize first? Not anymore. It doesn't seem that I ruined any moments for them. She can forget about me about to apologize first!"

About 5-10 minutes of searching through the crowd on the dance floor for Ash, Gary finally spotted him off to the right side of the club at a table with Melody and her two friends. Making his way to the table, Gary took a seat which surprised all of them as Ash was the first one to speak.

"Gary, what the hell is exactly going on? Last thing I heard about you was that you took off with 'two blond bimbos', exact words from Misty. And she told us she didn't feel like dancing and then asked if I wanted to get a ride home from her sisters since her sisters were staying and you were gone. Misty did leave not too happy herself and didn't mention why though." Ash spited out his last few sentences as it was like in one breath. As he then continued with one last question before Gary had a chance to speak. "So what all happened?"

"I'll tell you later on tonight. I'm really in no mood to recall the bull that all happened like 45 minutes ago? Man I really don't want to be here anymore. You still got a ride home right?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a ride from Melody and her friends." Ash said as he got a nudge from Gary and then was pulled in close to hear him whisper something.

"So have you given up on that one other chick and going to hit it up with Melody?" Gary let out a small smile and continued after did a quick glance over at Melody. "I got to admit and remind you again, she isn't that bad looking."

"Whatever…" Ash let out a glare when he removed Gary's arm around his neck. "…That's not an issue right now. I'll call you tonight but whatever you did to make Misty upset, I think you should apologiz—"

"Forget her! I'm not apologizing first." Gary said abruptly as he got up from his seat and headed towards the exit door. Leaving Ash, Melody, Angela and Ana at the table having a bit of a déjà vu scene with the exact words and actions from Misty, right when she left them awhile ago also upset.

"Wow, this fight seems a lot more tension then usual isn't it? Seriously what do you think happened between Misty and Gary?" Melody asked Ash as she receives a blank stare back from him.

"I think I have an idea but at the same time, I'm not too sure." Ash replied slowly. _'God, I told you not to do anything rapidly that would cause an uproar. Man, you really did a nice cut on Rudy's lip. That's a big 'no' on punching the best friend of the girl you're after.' _Ash let out a sigh wondering some more on how the rest of the weekend is going to turn out.

Later on that Night – 11:00 P.M.

Gary just got off the phone with Ash telling what all happened as he was left in a foul mood again. Due to finding out from Ash that he talked to Misty a bit just to check up on her as she told him that Gary was being a useless jerk and that she's still not going to apologize for anything. After a few minutes of trying to forget the little info he got from Ash over the phone, he spotted the Starmie hairpin on his night stand when he rolled over onto his side.

"Useless jerk? I'll show you how I can be a little _useless jerk _as you call me. And I hope your happy spending the remaining time with your stupid boyfriend of yours."

Sunday Afternoon - At the Waterflower's House

"You got everything Rudy?" Misty asked as she walked up to him by the front door handing him a packed lunch she made for him for the road.

"Yeah it looks like it..." Rudy looked down at his suit case and grabbed a hold of it with his free hand. "…All is left is to walk me out to my car." Rudy got a nodded from Misty as the both of them walked out through the door and headed towards his car in the driveway next beside the sisters' car. Rudy then toss his suitcase and everything else in the back seat behind the driver seat as he shut the door and stood next to Misty by the driver side door. He let out a sigh the both of them could hear as Rudy pulled Misty into a sudden hug. "So there's absolutely no way I can change your mind on about us getting back together?"

Misty hugged back and gave him the eye of disbelieve at Rudy's face as she let out a sigh also. "Rudy for the hundredth ti—"

"Time, I know, I know. Can you really blame me for asking again? It's just the fact that you like someone like Gary and the way he was behaving over the last two days, just gets me riled up knowing that I lost you to his type. Even though at the moment, you're still mad at him and being stubborn about the whole situation. But beside that, couldn't you have fallen for Ash? At least he's more decent than compared to Gary." Rudy asked as he felt Misty letting go and pulled away from the hug to look at him with a tiny smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"Funny how you mention that. At first I was attracted to Ash more at the beginning just because Ash really reminded me of you. But along the way, I notice Gary was around more getting me out in a lot of those sticky situations I went through already. I really can't thank him enough for all those time and more over, when he got my sisters and I closer than ever, closing the gap between us. Just makes me really thankful that I lost the racing bet. You know, he even took a hard slap from Daisy when it was meant for me. If he didn't take that slap, I don't know what would have happened next especially after being falsely accused on a fact and receiving the first slap ever from either of my sisters. Something ugly would have happen. Anyways enough about Gary, I'm done talking about him." Misty grabbed a hold of Rudy's hand and gave him a big sincere smile. "Even though you lost me as a girlfriend just remember you haven't lost me as a best friend. And you already know that you're one of the best through out my life." Misty caught Rudy's smile as he nodded and tighten his grip on Misty's hold. "I knew you would be so considerate and understanding of my feelings and situation. Even though it took awhile to convince you but that's why I love you. Now and forever, unless you do something idiotic like Gary did and gets me really upset and gets me not wanting to speak to you..." Misty then slowly let go of Rudy's hand and lowered her head. "…Who am I kidding? Even if you do pull a stun like Gary, I most likely will still talk to yo—_that_ stupid fool." Misty looked up at Rudy when she heard him laughing as she also felt his hand on top of her head.

"Man, you're really head over heels for him aren't you? You mange to mention about Gary again when you said you were done talking about him…" Rudy let out a chuckle and pulled his hand away when Misty gave him a tiny but friendly glare. "…Heh, anyways have you figure out what you're going to do to solve this fight between you and Gary?"

"Well from the looks of it, I have no choice to be the one to call him first. Gawd, I really have changed, giving in already. But I don't know what to say. I guess I still have all day before the night ends to call Gar—"

---Beep---Beep--- Rudy clicked his timer alarm off on his watch and then looked at Misty with a smile.

"I guess it's time for you to head out. Oh tell Marie thanks for your lovely little gifts." Misty received a nodded from Rudy as she continued after letting out a sigh. "It was really good seeing you, even though you made this weekend pretty interesting." Misty said in a teasing tone bit also to make Rudy feel a bit guilty.

"Heh, geez thanks. I know that tone. I'm sorry, I'm guilty ok?" Rudy asked with a smile that matched with Misty's smile. As they both know that they both can be on good terms with each other. "Anyways, good bye Misty, you take care and I wish you the best of luck."

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." Misty replied back as she stepped back giving Rudy room to open and get into his car. Misty then exchanged one last smile and waved to Rudy as she watched him pulled out of the driveway heading back to Cerulean City. She then let out a sigh and started heading towards the house to clear her mind on what to say to Gary when she decides to call.

10:20 P.M. – Misty's Bedroom

"Ok, just dial the cell number…" Misty said to herself while staring hard at the phone in her hand. After lying on her side for the last 20 minutes debating to call Gary's cell, Misty flopped onto her back and slowly start dialing Gary's number. "…Here goes nothing." Misty pressed the last number and brought the phone to her ear to wait for the ring. But she ended up getting Gary's voice box message. She then pulled away and ended the phone with a heavy sigh. "Gawd, what are the chances? Geez, it took me forever to decide to dial his cell too…" Misty looked over at her Jigglypuff clock and let out another sigh. "...10:22 P.M. Hmmm, I know it's a bit late but hopefully someone will answer the house phone." Misty then started dialing Gary's house number and waited for someone to pick up when it was ringing. Finally after the 7th ring, the answer machine picked up. Misty ended the call again as she knew it was pointless to leave a message at the house phone machine. Misty then decided to leave a message on Gary's cell for sure she knew Gary will check his cell in the morning. Misty waited for the beep before starting her message. "Gary. _Sorry_. Anyways I called both number to get a hold of you but no luck. Let's talk in the morning in private when you pick me up before heading to school." Ending the phone call for the third time, Misty finally got off her bed to head to the living room to put away the phone. And then head straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Earlier in the Evening 7:00 P.M. – At the Oak's Mansion

Prof. Oak came out from his lab, heading towards the kitchen for dinner. Humming to himself excited to have a meal prepared by Misty as he got use to the routine of her coming over on Sundays along with Ash. As he finally made it to the kitchen, he was stunned to see and smell the regular take out food. Prof. Oak then looked around to only see Gary and Ash grabbing and setting up their plate of food. As he couldn't help but to asked and be a bit confused where's Misty.

"Uh, what day is it? Sunday didn't pass did it?"

Gary gave his grandpa a weird look as he replied back. "Gramps you been working too much. It's still Sunday."

"Than why are we having take out? Where's Misty?"

"Gramps did it accrued to you that she's busy? She does have her own life and schedule." Gary said in an annoyed tone and started heading towards the living room with his plate of food. As he still managed to hear his grandpa's comment from a far.

"Yeah but she always comes over on Sundays." Prof Oak mumbled as he then heard Ash's little whisper when he quickly walked by with his plate of food.

"They're in a fight right now."

Prof. Oak let out a smile and shook his head when he looked over towards the living room to see Gary jabbing at his food and forcing himself to eat it in a seething manner. After seeing a bit of Gary's behavior, a chuckle escaped from his month as he turned around and grabbed a plate for himself. While filling up his plate, Prof. Oak couldn't help but to start laughing as he tired to hold it in when he could clearly see Gary is acting like his father was when his son got in a fight with his daughter-in-law.

'_Just like his father. Heh, think of this as a little lesson in life my grandson.'_

9:50 P.M. – In Front of Ash's House

"Gary, just call Misty and get this fuse over between you two." Ash said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"No, she can call me."

"You two are the most worst stubborn people that I know. I'll just see you tomorrow." Ash said giving up as he got out of the car and gave Gary one last look. That was hinting him to call Misty, but only to receive a glare when Gary looked over at him. Ash then just shook his head and raised his hand in a 'bye' gesture and turned around walking towards his front door.

Gary putted his car in 'drive' right when Ash was a few feet away from his car and headed towards his mansion. It only took Gary about less than 5 minutes to reach back home and right when he got out of his car, his cell rang. 'Ash' appeared on the caller ID as Gary then answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Just call Misty."

"Man, are you on my case again? I'm not calling. Bye." Gary ended his call with Ash as he headed to the front door into the mansion.

10:10 P.M. - Gary's Bedroom

Gary's cell went off again with 'Ash' on the caller ID as he reached for his cell on his night stand. Gary then flop back flat on his back and took a few seconds before deciding to answer it. "You know, I don't know why aren't you calling Misty if you want us to make up?"

"Come on, it'll just be easier if you apologize, even though she mention that you're a useless jerk." Ash said as he notice there was a long pause from Gary as he didn't know that Gary on the other line was about to have an eye twitching fit when he mention about Misty's comment. "So just call her?"

"Nope! See you tomorrow." Gary replied in an irritated tone before ending his call with Ash. _'Tsh, useless jerk…We'll see about that.' _Gary then pushed himself upright on his bed and decided to head to his bathroom as he tossed his cell on his bed. Right when Gary was about to shut the bathroom door, he heard his cell went off again as he decided to ignore it. _'He'll stop when I don't answer it.' _Gary then ran the water to wash his face but before he could dip his hands to cup some water, he still heard his cell going off ring after ring. Getting a bit annoyed, Gary opened his bathroom door as his cell stop ringing. Gary let out a little irritated glare towards his cell as he then was about to shut his door, the cell went off again. Now a bit fed up with the ringing from Ash, Gary went over to his bed and grabbed his cell and held down the power button to turn it off. Letting out a tiny smirk and Gary turned around looked at his clock to see it read, '10:19' and catching a glimpse of the Starmie hairpin. "Heh, I can't wait to see the look on her face tomorrow. I might as well take a shower." Gary then roughly tossed his cell over his shoulder onto his bed but didn't realize it slid off the edge of the bed. As he finally headed towards the bathroom again wondering how tomorrow might be interesting.

Monday Morning – In Front of Ash's House

Gary sat still in his car when he placed it in 'park' as he then reached in his black cargo pants pocket that matched his white base long black sleeve shirt. Searching for his cell, to call Ash to come out but only to realize never grabbed his cell from the night before after tossing it. Gary let out a sigh and shrugged at the fact he forgot his cell, which at the same time he really didn't care since he really didn't need it for the day. He then looked out the window to see the dark clouds in the sky coming in together as he was about to get out of his car to get Ash. Right when Gary was about to open his door, Ash with perfect timing, happens to walk through his front door in a pair of olive green cargos and a matching olive green long sleeve button up shirt. Which was left all unbutton to show off a tight white beater. Ash then ran towards the car with his bag and was about to greet Gary like usual when he entered the car but he wanted to know something else first.

"Did you call her sometime when you turned off your cell? Or by any chance she called you?" Ash said in an annoyed tone.

"Do you really think she called?"

"Heh, well she is stubborn like _you._ But with you two, quarter of the time I really don't know." Ash said as he soon realized that Gary wasn't heading towards Misty's house but the opposite heading towards school. "We're not picking up Misty?"

Gary kept a straight face and stared ahead on the road as he replied somewhat the truth. "I might have talked to her and might not have. But let's just say she's getting a ride from one of her sisters."

7:38 A.M. – 1st period - Math Class

Gary just sat back and relaxed in his chair as he stopped listening to Tiffany going off about a party she went with Ashley and Maddy over the weekend to Ash and him. But Gary caught bits of here and there of her conversation on how she tried to get a hold of the both of them but they were both out at each of their house. Ash did most of the answering since he knew Gary haven't said a word or even listening as he finally told Tiffany that there's a minute left before class was about to start. After Tiffany had bid 'bye' and returned to the front to her desk, Ash looked over at Gary with a questioning look.

"Misty's not here yet. You would have think that one of her sisters would have dropped her off early like on the first day of school. Or maybe she's sick and not coming to school? Hey let me see your cell so I call and see if she's coming."

"I don't hav—" Gary was interrupted by the bell as he noticed Ash looked over at the clock above the door. Right when he also happen to look over too, the both of them saw the door suddenly swung opened.

After the door was left wide open and all eyes were all on Misty who ran into the class room 3 seconds late when the bell rang. Misty did not care at all the stares and little mumbles she was getting from her classmates. As she was a bit hunched over huffing and puffing trying to catch her breathe. Misty's braided pigtails swung above her chest over a red 3-quarter length sleeve with a deep v-neck collar shirt that went over a pair of black jeans shorts. Misty finally managed to apologize to Mr. Locke for being late as it left him wondering why she was late when Gary and Ash were both already in class. He just shrugged and let it slide telling her it was alright but be on time. Misty then headed towards the back row to her desk with her bag in one hand and in the other hand her dark blue zip up hoodie as she had an infuriated look upon her face when she saw Gary's grin. Misty then turned her head to face Gary when she sat down in her seat as she tried not to cause too much of a big scene when she raised her voice.

"Where the hell were you this morning?"

"Tsh, where else do you think but here?"

"What the, I waited for you this morning for you to com—" Misty was interrupted by a confused Ash as she turn to look over at him when he spoke up.

"Waiting for him? Why? Weren't you getting a ride from one of your sisters?"

"Wha? Well I had to ask Daisy at the last minute when you guys never showed up. That's why I'm late." Misty and Ash then looked over at Gary who got up out of his seat with his math book in hand walking towards the front of the room.

"Hey! Where you're going?" Ash asked out loud to have Gary looked over his shoulder.

"Anywhere, I just don't feel like being in one spot right now."

"Hey! Get back here! You're not going to leave me hanging again like this morning are you? We have to tal—" Misty stopped as she glared at Gary's back when he just turned around gesturing his free hand in the air.

"Catch you all later in P.E." Gary walked up to Mr. Locke and handed him the finish math assignment and just walked out the door. Gary let out smile when he saw the baffled look from Mr. Locke as he ignored his yelling towards him to get back to class. After shutting the door of the math class and started heading towards his car when he decides to drive around aimlessly until 2nd period, Gary started to grin and let out a chuckle. As he remember the look on Misty's face. _'Alright, useless jerk tactics number one, done. Heh, one more to go, now onto useless jerk tactics numbers two, that'll definitely show her.'_

Near the End of 2nd Period of P.E. - In the Girl's Locker Room 

Tiffany held out a pack of ice in front of Misty as she sat down next to her who was just in her black shorts and her solid red bra. Misty grabbed the ice pack and placed it on her bare right side where it hurt the most from being roughly tackled onto the field in flag football by a few of the guys in class when Mr. Connor wasn't looking.

"Geez Hun, what happened between the two of you? First Gary walked out in 1st period when you showed up and now this? You know this is like the first time that he didn't want to be on the same team with you. And of course, with your luck you ended up getting tackled since Gary or Ash wasn't around."

Misty let out a snarl when Gary's name was mention from Tiffany's mouth. "We got in a fight over the weekend. So much stuff happened. I was about to tell him that I like him an—"

"Wait, like Gary? Meaning as in a 'like-like'?" Tiffany had to ask when she interrupted Misty.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. What's even crazier that it might be a little more than just a like-like crush? But I'm not too sure as I didn't think I would have fallen for a guy like him, but I did? Anyways like I mention, we got into a big fight with a whole lot of stuff that involved my best friend who came unannounced when he decided visit me—Ouch!" Misty yelled out from the soreness when she turned her body a bit. "Gawd, but I just don't know what his deal is. I've been trying to talk to him to clear things up but he is sooo making things not so easy and worst at the same time. I'm getting really fed up with his childish act! And he is still playing his 'cool' card when I know he is throwing his jealously fit."

'_So she has finally fallen for him? Perfect, it's time to put more of my plan into play.' _Tiffany let out a concern look on her face when Misty looked over at her. "Hun, now you really want to be careful with Gary. That's if you're planning to date him. You know his playboy habit, there are all those girls on the sid—"

"Tiffany, I think you might not have realized but Gary kind of really toned down his player-playboy status. He really hasn't been around or leaving off in the morning or skipping any classes to go off with some random chicks like at the beginning when I started hanging out with him and Ash…" Misty then suddenly let out a glare not realizing Tiffany caught it as she let out a tiny grumble. _'Giving him too much credit, especially what happened Saturday night, stupid jerk…'_ "But anyways, he has changed a bit even his sister thinks so too as she had to tell me …" Misty saw the disbelief look on Tiffany's face as she let out a sigh. "…But I guess I'll keep that in mind. Since you've been around Gary and Ash at the beginning of grade school, right? And you did dated Gary too. Thanks again for the warning and for the ice pack."

"Yeah no proble—" Tiffany was interrupted by the bell, catching her and Misty surprised at the time that went by fast. "Oh geez, sorry we can't like continue our little talk but I got to go now Hun. But just keep in mind with Gary, stuff can happen when you least expect it."

Misty caught the serious look on Tiffany's face as she quickly replied back with just an 'ok' before Tiffany went around the corner of the lockers. Misty then got up from the bench, placing the ice pack down and grabbing her red shirt from her locker as she slowly put it on. After getting her shirt on and feeling a bit more of the soreness, Misty blew the strands out of her face and realized she didn't have time to fix her braids that had strands sticking out. Misty then grabbed her stuff from her locker and locked it up and slowly headed out the girls locker room. After finally making out through the door, Misty only saw Ash waiting against the wall. Ash made his way towards Misty to notice the painful expression on her face and her slow walking pace as he grabbed her stuff to carry to their next class.

"Geez Misty, from the looks of it and what Tiffany told me that you took a few nasty tackled by the guys. Especially when she passed you the ball, are you sure you're ok?"

"Eh, it's not that bad? It's just been awhile since the last time I remember that I was roughed up in P.E. or any sports activities. But thanks for your concern Ash."

"Yeah it's not a problem. So uh, yeah sorry we didn't end up being on the same team like usual. But about you and Gary, I was wond—"

"How things are between us? _Crappy_. Obviously he isn't trying to make it any better. Where is he off to again?"

"Um he was about to walk with some girl but Tiffany stole him as he took off with her."

"Gawd, Tsh…He's really pissing me off." Misty let out a glare as she thought to herself. _'Is he doing all this to piss me off? Arggg! Well at least Tiffany took him away from the other chick._'

Ash and Misty finally made it to their 3rd period English class as Ash handed Misty her bag and book. Misty thanked Ash before he headed to the back to his desk next to Gary's desk which was empty as there was only a minute left before class started. Misty flop her head onto her bag and books on her desk, lost in her thoughts until Tracey spoke up as she raised her head to look over at him.

"Hey Misty, you ok? You look really beat."

"Well flag football turned into tackle football on me when Gary or Ash wasn't around on being on the same team—" Misty stopped in her sentence when she saw a figure out the corner of her left side eye as she slowly turn to see Gary. Misty let out a mean stare towards Gary as she spoke up in an angry tone. "What? You want your set of papers and pencil? Well forget it." Misty then looked away as she crossed her arms.

"I guess that's fine by me. But next time when you're angry, how about not calling me a _useless jerk_." Gary said as he tossed a brand new ice pack onto Misty desk which caused her to look up over at Gary again. He then spoke up in a mocking tone but still held a straight serious expression. "So do you have something to say to me?"

5-10 seconds of silence-ness went by when the bell rang but Mr. Bow wasn't in present as Gary didn't bother to hurried back to his desk, just stood at his spot waiting for Misty's reply. Misty thinking to herself finally realizes Gary's behavior and intentions were all planned after being called a 'useless jerk'. About another 5-10 seconds has passed and Gary still haven't budge even after hearing Tracey told him to be gone and go to his seat, Misty finally spoke up still in her angry tone because she's been trying to make up with him in the beginning.

"So you've been acting like a little kid because I called you a 'useless jerk'? Is that why you didn't pick me up this morning because I was expecting you to? And last period, you didn't want to be on the same team because you wanted to prove a point that you keep me out of harms way from those asses' in our P.E. class, right?"

"My, my, Misty isn't you the smart one? Still think I'm a 'useless jerk'? Your boyfriend may not be at our school but I figure I can still look out for you, I guess. Now don't forget to place that ice on that side or your right shoulder of yours."

"Gawd Gary you're _stu—_So childish!" Misty changed her use of word trying to not cause more problems as she looked away. "Rudy and I aren't together. Why do you keep thinking that? We're just best friends as I told him that I wante—" Misty was interrupted by Tracey who started chuckling.

"Geez you look real cute when you're mad. Even though your braids a mess from being tossed around. But I bet you look even cuter with your braids are let out? " Tracey leaned in, reaching over and grabbed the ice pack and held in his hand with a smile. "Let me place this on for yo—" Tracey then felt a tight grip around his wrist as he looked up to see Gary staring down hard at him.

"I think she can do it by herself." Gary said in a low growl.

Misty was leaning far back in her seat as much as she could with Gary's arm across her face holding onto Tracey's wrist as she caught the enraged aura from Gary. Still a bit mad at Gary and his behavior all morning, Misty decided to piss Gary off as payback. Reaching for the ice pack out of Tracey's hand and breaking apart the grip, Misty spoke up.

"Hey, ok yeah, I can take care of myself…" Misty placed down the ice pack and looked over at Tracey. "…Is my braids really a mess looking? I should so redo it. But you wanted to see my braids let down right?" Misty then pulled out both hair ties and unraveled one braid after another, shaking and running her hand through her hair. As her red wavy hair flowed over her shoulders, Misty looked over at Tracey. "So?"

"Wow, a total _Babe_. You should leave it down." Tracey said as he caught the angry look upon Gary's face when he looked up at him.

"He asked you once and you let out your hair out of those pigtails braid of yours just like that? What gives? Are you actually going to keep it down too since he asked?" Gary asked Misty in an irritated tone as he somewhat missed the tiny smirk upon her face when she turned away from him.

"Thanks Tracey and I think I'll keep it down. It'll be a nice little change." Misty said in a mocking tone toward Gary as she knew he picked up the little payback. But she didn't expect him to slam his hand down onto her desk. Misty then looked up at him as she was about to see him about to say something but Ash came up to his side and calmed him down. Before taking Ash's advice and about to return to his desk, Misty saw Gary turned around to Betty who sat next to her as she knew Betty was one of the hundred of girls that had a crush on Gary.

"Hey Betty, what are you doing today at lunch? Want to have lunch with me?" Gary asked in a charming tone that left Betty speechless as he just received a nodded from her. Gary then quickly turned back around to face Misty when he heard a surprise 'what' from her. He then couldn't help to let out a smirk. "Come on, _it'll be a nice little change._"

All Misty could do was stare at Gary as she couldn't believe he pull that on her. With a few second went by, Misty mange to speak up giving Gary a mean glare. "I don't care if it's a little change. You'll totally break on our little agreement we had months ago about not having other girls staying and hanging all over you at our table."

"Heh, is jealously I'm hinting coming out from you? Because is it bugging you knowing that you'll have to share me during lunch?" Gary asked a little hunched over at Misty but then position himself straight up and bumping into Ash's side when Misty suddenly stood up in front of him. As he felt Misty's index finger jabbed at his chest.

"Please, don't give yourself sooo much credit. Ash is at our table too if you haven't forgotten. That also mean that you aren't the only guy that the girls fling themselves at our table during lunch. Just because you're _Gary_, don't go in way over that ego-head of yours thinking you're the only hottie or something. I'm just upset that you're going to break our little agreement!" Misty raised her voice not caring all the other student's gazes or stares were all on her, Gary and Ash. She then caught the cold stare from Gary's eyes as she continued. "Fine, if you want to play it like that then I'm not going to have lunch with you guys! I guess I'll have a little change myself too. I'm going to have lunch with Tracey." Misty said dragging Tracey as that was the only thing she could think of on the spot. But she knew it would piss Gary off and she was right when Gary response back angrily.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! Have lunch with Tracey, see if I care! But don't forget that I _warned_ you. And just to be more of a useless jerk since you haven't apologized and admit it, you can find another ride after school!" Gary then hastily turned away from Misty who let out an angry snarl at his last comment as he kind of bumped into Ash.

"Oh god…When will this madness stop…" Ash mumbled quietly only for his hearing range as he looked at Misty who just glared at the back of Gary's head when he headed back towards his desk. "…I don't know what to do or say Misty. But sorry? I'll talk to him and I guess I'll catch you later ok?" Ash then leaned in to whisper into Misty's ear. "But do be careful and I'll be around."

Misty let out a confused look upon her face at Ash's words and concern look on his face when he pulled away and headed to the back row. Misty then just let it pass and didn't care much for it as she was concern at being more pissed off at Gary as she rapidly sat down in her seat. Tracey finally got the chance to speak up after witnessing a very intense fight between Gary and Misty he has ever seen.

"Um, so—" Tracey only got two word in before Misty spoke up quietly towards him when she looked over.

"Tracey I'm sorry to drag you into this. It's jus—"

"Nah, it's really alright. You and Gary were in the heat of the moment to the point you didn't care that all eyes were on the both of you. But are you really going to have lunch with me or were you just saying that? Because whatever your reason is I won't be hurt. But I would like you to do have lunch with me today. How about it? We haven't gotten a chance to get to have a nice long conversation between the two of us since we have so little time in 3rd period." Tracey said as he waited for Misty's reply to receive an irritated 'yeah' and caught her sigh.

Not moments later Mrs. Bow finally entered into her own classroom. With copies of vocabulary word list sheet in her hand as she notice the class was at an awkward silence through out the whole class. Mrs. Bow took a look and wondered around her class as she finally had to ask. "What happened? This class has never been this quiet and gloomy." Mrs. Bow waited as finally one of the guy students spoke up with a snicker.

"Heh, well our oh-so-known-supposedly 'stubborn couple' got in a lover's quarrel—"

"It's not a lover's quarrel!" Both Gary and Misty yelled out at the same time with the same body gesture.

Mrs. Bow shook her head but at the same time let out a giggle at when she saw Gary and Misty both arms crossed against their chest with angry expression but turned facing the opposite direction. "I see, well I don't know if I should ask you guys to be like this more often? It's really nice to walk into a class that is already quiet. But anyways lets start today's vocabulary class lessons." Mrs. Bow said as she still can feel the tension between Gary and Misty as she just hope things will just go smoothly the rest of the period.

About 10 minutes into Lunch – South Cafeteria

"Geez Tiff, it's been forever since you had lunch with Ash and I but did you really had to shoo away all those girls?" Gary asked Tiffany who was on his right side.

Tiffany still a bit in an annoyed mood about Misty being at her table when she showed up to find out Misty was having lunch with her cousin. But managed to cheer up when she got Gary all to herself. "Well sorry Gary, I wanted to talk to you and see how things are. I heard a few minutes ago from Misty that you two guys got into a bigger argument at the beginning of 3rd period."

"Let's not talk about her, k?" Gary said as he didn't bother looking at Tiffany or Ash. Just stared into space a bit irritated and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Uh ok, fine by me. You know…" Tiffany paused just to make it dramatic and hoped Gary will look at her direction before continuing. But no luck when Gary still didn't move his head as she finally finished her sentence. "…It's been like forever the three of us had lunch together."

"Well it's been you who has been gone and not having lunch with us. So I don't know why you're bringing this up like a surprise. Isn't that right Ash?" Gary asked out loud still not bothering to look at either Ash or Tiffany.

"Sorry Tiffany. I do have to agree with Gary, you stopped coming around. Even though Gary made a deal with Misty not having any girls stay at our table everyday at lunch, Misty wouldn't care if it was you. Since she knows you're one of our childhood friends and so on. But of course you come by when Misty isn't around, heh is there a reason for that?" Ash asked Tiffany as he knew she was giving him the silence treatment as a sign of ignoring him. He then watched her pulled out her lunch one by one out of her bag as he spotted the green apple on the table that rolled in front of Gary. Ash then waited to see what was going to happen next.

Not moments later, Gary still at a daze with his chin rested in his left hand palm as he just causally grabbed the green apple with his right hand and took a bite out of it. Gary then heard a complaint yell from his right side.

"Gary that's my green apple you just took a bite out of! The green one is my favori—" Tiffany than was cut off by Gary who still didn't bother to look at her direction.

"Whatever, I know the red ones are your favorite Mis—Ing the whole point of me stealing your apple Tiff…" Gary tried to save himself when he realized he almost called Tiffany, 'Misty'. As he hoped it was convincing when he looked over with a smirk and playfully shoved the green apple into Tiffany's mouth. He then looked over to see the look on Ash's face not sure exactly to take in on Ash's 'stunned' expression but he knew very well that Ash caught his little 'mistake'. But then he looked over back at Tiffany. "Come on Tiff, when was the last time I teased you and stole your food just to see your little mad face? And of course, a cute one may I add." Gary winked and saw the smile on Tiffany's face as he then decided to get up from his seat causing Ash and Tiffany to look up at him. "I'm going to go to the restroom, be back later."

The restroom was located on the same level of both the North and the South cafeteria. But Gary would have to go walk by the North cafeteria's door to reach the restroom first. So making his way out of the doors of the South and passing the North's doors, Gary thought to himself that he shouldn't have said most of the things he said in 3rd period. As it did bugged when he realized he and Ash has taken accustom of their routine with Misty at the table. Especially when he remember he almost called Tiffany 'Misty' with the whole apple incident as he laughed it off not wanting to get more in depth with the reasoning behind it. After the trip to the restroom and more thinking time to himself, Gary finally decided to go over to the North side and get Misty back to their side for the remaining lunch. Making his way through the North's door, it wasn't long for Gary to spot the back of Misty and Tracey. The closer Gary got, the more he heard their voices in their conversation as well picking up quarter of student's in the North side, when they were whispering and wondering why Gary was at the North side of the cafeteria. Gary stopped not far behind when he saw Tracey stared at Misty. While Misty suddenly yelled out loud and scooted away from Tracey but faced him with a laughing smile.

"Oh my gawd, that is so like Gary!" Misty then changed her voice into a deeper tone like a guy's. "Hey there sexy, do you know what winks and screws like a tiger?" Misty then winked at Tracey as the both of them busted out laughing.

While Misty and Tracey shared their laugh and as the look of it, making fun of him, especially Tracey agreed with Misty that is how Gary is. Gary promptly wasted no time to turned around and walk out of the North Cafeteria a bit pissed. "Well apparently you are doing fine by making fun of me."

Right after Gary made it through the doors, Misty stopped laughing as she swear she heard some girl yelled out Gary's name. Not too sure if she did heard right, she had to take a full look around the cafeteria to see any sign or figure of Gary. After no luck and came to the decision she was hearing things, Misty turned straight ahead and stared down at her half eaten lunch which Ash usually finish off for her and the untouched green apple next to her red apple. Misty then let out a sigh as she just let out a dull stare and a forced smile when she looked over at Tracey.

"Sorry about mentioning about Gary again. I just couldn't help it when you randomly ran your hand through your hair and stared at me with your eyes. I just had to say that's so like Gary and had busted out a pick up line as he does on me all the time at lunch."

"Heh, nah it's really ok. I did that just to be funny." Tracey let out a forced smile as he looked away and let out a tiny growl. _'Well so much for me trying to hit on her like that. It reminded her of Gary. Geez, this is going to be tougher than I thought.' _ Tracey then looked back at Misty and tried to think up of another subject to talk about to get more info out of her. "Well since you got the winking part down, do _you_ screw like a tiger?"

Misty almost choked on her water when she was in the middle of drinking it when Tracey asked her that ridiculous question. Misty placed her water bottle as she stared having a coughing fit to clear her throat. Misty then finally looked over at Tracey with a raised eyebrow.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well, just a bit curious. You did pull that pick up line on me, it just leaves me wondering. It's not everyday you get a chick to use that kind of innuendos." Tracey couldn't help to let out a flirtatious smile. As he saw the somewhat disorientated look upon Misty's face while he waited for her answer.

"Sorry, I guess Gary's ways is just rubbing off onto meee—Oh! Um I didn't mean it in a pervert way!" Misty protested, raising both hands trying to clear things up. "I, uh—"

"Haha, the look on your face and the sound of your voice, you do, don't you?" Tracey asked just to tease Misty to get her answer and he succeeded.

"Tracey, don't get the wrong idea about me. I really haven't done it k? Now let's drop it." Misty said as she grabbed her red apple and took a bite out of it and looked away from Tracey.

"Haha ok, I'm sorry. Anyways how about I give you a ride today after school? You know, since Gary clearly said that you should find another ride. I don't have track today."

After hearing the question, Misty hesitated on answering at first as for some reason she remembered Ash's last sentence in 3rd period. Misty let out a small smile and finally replied. "Thanks Tracey but I don't think it'll be necessary."

"Do you not like me to take up on my offers?"

"Oh no, it's not that…" Misty paused once again as she tried to think of something. "…It's just, I have a feeling Gary might have a nice little talk from Ash by the end of the day. But thanks again, it's really sweet of you. Tracey, if you don't mind, I'm going to head to my locker now and grabbed my other books before the bell rings."

"Well there's about 10 minutes left, I'll go with you. Let me finish my lun—"

"It's ok Tracey, I can go by myself. You just finish your lunch and I'll catch you later. Oh and thanks again for keeping me company for the time being when I dragged you into this big mess."

"It's really ok, I'll catch you around. Bye Misty." Tracey said as he waved back to Misty when she smiled and waved 'bye' to him as he watched her heading towards the doors. _'No thank you, for dragging me into your little world Misty. As you left this opportunity open for me to make my move.'_

Misty walked pass the South cafeteria's door and then couldn't help but to stop by next to the set of windows into the South cafeteria and looked for the usual table with Gary and Ash. Misty spotted the table way towards the back along the way to see Ash still eating while Gary and Tiffany shared what seems a big laughing fit. Misty then turned away and walked around the corner and up the stairs. _'I guess he's doing fine without me being there.'_

Meanwhile Over Back at the South Cafeteria - Before Misty Excused Herself

"Tiffany, are you going to eat that?" Ash asked pointing at her half cut sandwich and waited for her answer. Ash then let out a smile when she handed him her sandwich but the smile disappeared when he took a bite. "Aww, it's not the same."

"What? What did you mean by that?" Tiffany asked.

"Well Misty always gives me half her sandwich and they're like the bomb!" Ash somewhat caught the little glare from Tiffany as he tried to save himself. "…But uh, of course it's me, I love any kind of food that is tossed at me. Isn't that right Gary?" Ash asked as he looked over at Gary who has been letting out a menacing aura and stares since he returned back from his trip from the restroom.

Gary heard Ash as he just let out a 'tsh' and looked away facing the doors that lead into the hallway and the same time Misty walked by. Gary then looked over at Tiffany and still saw Misty out the corner of his eye when she had stopped at the window to look in. "Tiffany start laughing with me."

"What? Whyyy—Heehee haha!" Tiffany started laughing when Gary suddenly started tickling her under the table on both her side as he also started laughing along. "Garr—Hahah—Stop it! HAhaHa—" Tiffany finally stopped laughing when Gary stopped tickling her as he went back to being in his piss off mode. As she ended up catching the weird look on Ash's face when she heard him asking what was with the sudden 1.5 second mood change was all about. But Tiffany knew Gary's reason due to her squirming; she ended up spotted Misty for a second as she then caught onto Gary's behavior when she putted two and two together. With Gary's suddenly telling her to laugh then started tickling her and then suddenly stop she saw Misty looked and walked away from the window. Tiffany wasn't left a happy camper when she saw Gary went back into his gloomy mood and just wanted to show off in front of Misty by laughing to make it look like he was doing fine without her. Tiffany then leaned in the back of her seat as she looked over towards the South doors and window where she Misty went walking by, letting out an angry snarl. _'Just you wait Misty, once you get your little happy ending with Gary. I'll make you feel the same pain that I went through of having the guy you love with someone else. Heh, you'll end up hating him to the point you don't want to see his face…Gary than will be mine and mine alone only.'_

* * *

A/N: (1/23/07) Wowzors! Finally got ch20 updated w00t-w00t! Along with two new ego-fics posted by two new authors, yay! Heehee, anyways as you can already tell by this chapter, it's another 'build-up' chapter -.- Yeah that means more drama to come -.-;; 

But all of ya who left a review for ch19 with 'omg' or left a bit surprised or shocked because it was a crazy/insane chapter, I want to thank ya guys again because ya all are great and just crack me up xD I heart you all! I don't know how to top ch19 drama excitements but ya won't be disappointed with the remaining chapters?

**http // lilineko . deviantart . com/ **(take away the spaces in between each word before pressing the 'enter' the button ) To those who hasn't seen the somewhat recent fan art scenes, I finally got the oh-so-famous/Kodak moment of Gary doing the 'Teapot' and his 'Ponytail' hairdo xD heehee along with some new random 'Egoshipping' fan arts.

Well hope to hear from all ya guys again soon and hopefully will be able to get ch21 updated soon. And maybe down the road, sometime in Feb. the first chap of the 'Destiny' plot and another oneshot songfic. Well until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	21. When Will The Madness Stop?

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Swearwords and a lot of jumping back and forth**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Tracey-18  
Melody-17

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 21: When Will The Madness Stop?

About 10 Minutes After School

Misty walked out of the school office after making a phone call to Brock, just to be on the safe and letting him know that she couldn't make it for work. Misty came to the conclusion that if she had to walk, she rather walk home from school as it was a shorter distance compared to Brock's building. Heading towards her locker and hoped to see Gary and Ash there waiting for her but there no sign of either of them, when she turned at the corner.

"I guess Ash didn't get through to him. Whatever…Geez, it's been so long since I walked anywhere. I might as well grab my stuff and head out."

After reaching her locker, stuffing her Soc. St. book in her bag and putting on her jacket, Misty headed towards the East entrance. Misty then spotted Melody from a far through the East door windows standing outside in front of them. Hurrying her pace to catch Melody before she took off down the stairs, Misty opened the door quickly and yelled out her name excitedly.

Melody turned to face Misty when she saw her stepped through the doors. "Misty! Hey girl. What's up?" Melody asked as she was leaning against the cement railing and saw Misty joining her looking up at the dark clouds in the sky dropping heavy raindrops.

"Ugh…From the way things are, nothing much but the rain. Greeeat…" Misty let out a heavy sigh as she looked down at the parking lot. Scanning around the lot to see quite a bunch of cars still left parked at school as she spotted Gary's car. "Anyways have you seen Gary?"

"Um I saw him talking to a few girls upstairs. But have you seen Ash?"

"No sorry. I haven't seen either of them. But apparently Gary seems occupied." Misty grumbled as she heard Melody let out a giggle.

"Girl, you are sooo affiliated with Gary to the point your showing that jealous side of your."

"What? I am so not jealous." Misty protested but still heard another giggling fit from Melody.

"Girl, I don't know what you call it but I guess another way is the 'Green-Eyed-Monster'…Miss. Green Eyes." Melody said in a teasing tone.

"Hey! Not cool Melody…" Misty paused as she recalled on what Melody said about her. "…But I guess of someone is going to call me out, I rather have it be you. Do you really think I'm jealous of those other girls that Gary's talking to?"

"Well from what I got from Saturday night, how you were really upset over Gary leaving with the two blonds. Oh and by the way, Gary didn't end up doing anything." Melody said as Misty's reply was a 'thanks' and mention that Ash already told her over the weekend. With hearing that from Misty, Melody continued. "Anyway as I was saying, how I just mention Gary around a few chicks, you didn't sound too happy. Plus Ash told me about your continuous fight with each other with all that happened in this morning because of 'this and that' with the opposite sex between the two of you. Come on, the both of you are acting like children is because you just can't stand it when Gary is with other girls now. Are you afraid of something else too? Like his player reputation?" Melody asked Misty as she saw Misty looked away and spoke up in a quiet tone.

"I don't know? It's just…You know that song that I sang Saturday night? It's meant for Gary, I wrote and sang my feeling for him. But things didn't goes as plan. It's just crazy you know? I only know Gary for an ex-amount of time and I never felt this crazy or dealt with jealously before. Especially compared to Rudy when we dated, I felt more sadness but didn't make a big deal with Rudy when he was with another girl…" Misty let out a sigh. "…Gary's just so not the guy that I expected to fall—"

"Fall deeply in love with?" Melody had to interrupt to ask. She then caught Misty's surprised reaction but also heard a tiny scoffed.

"Heh, you said it not me. I'll let you believe what you want to believe. I'll admit that I do like Gary a lot more compared to a simple like-_like_ crush. I guess I can say it's more a like-love feeling. I wouldn't go that far on saying that I deeply love-_love_ him…" Misty said slowly pondering to herself on what she had just said as she caught Melody's disbelieving raised eyebrow. Misty then quickly tired to think of something else to take the pressure off of her. "Sooo what's the deal with you and Ash, Me-lo-dy? And don't be in denial about it either about the fact you like him."

Melody let out a smile and looked straight into Misty's eyes. "Oh don't worry. I'm not in denial about my feelings towards Ash. I can admit that I do like Ash a lot every time I'm with him, unlike sooomeone, Missy." Melody said in a teasing tone with a wink. As she caught the dumbfound look on Misty's face. Melody could tell Misty was about to say something but a horn went off as she and Misty looked over the railing to see a white car. "Sorry Misty love to chit chats more but that's my dad picking me up so I don't have to walk in the rain. I'll catch you later tomorrow ok? Bye-bye!" Melody waved at Misty when she received a nodded and 'bye' from her as she than ran down the stairs and jumping into the car. But before the car started moving, Melody rolled down her window and stuck her head out to yell out towards Misty. "I don't' know what Ash's feelings are towards me but I'm slowly warming my feelings to him. But Gary, I think he likes you too. So do something! Byeee!"

Misty just stared at Melody's car driving out the parking lot and then continued leaning against the railing. Misty then averted her stare onto Gary's car as a tiny scoffed escaped. "Yeah sure, it's easier said than done. I tired and it's just a load of crappy out come events. Gawd, people around me keeps on saying that Gary likes me. He…" Misty then just suddenly decided to turn around and a glare escaped from her eyes as she saw through the glass door windows, Gary. Not only spotting Gary from a far down the hallway, his lips locked onto a brunette girl. Misty than turned away, pulled out her baby blue umbrella and walked down the stairs upset. "…He sure has a funny way on showing his feelings!"

During at the Same Time About 10 Minutes After School – On the Other Side of the School

Mr. Oak and Mr. Ketchum are you two listening to me?" Mrs. Lang asked in a furious tone due to Gary's and Ash's behavior and the disruption in class. "I am disappointed in you two. It's been a long time since the last time I held you two back for a talking about of a silly comment one of the other students made. I thought by now you two have learned and grown up a bit to know that fighting with fists isn't always the answer. So hopefully for the last time Gary, please don't start any more fist fight with another student…" Mrs. Land looked at Gary who just let out an annoyed stare as she then looked over at Ash. "…And Ash, just because another friend jumped into the fight with Gary and his friend, that doesn't mean you should too. If you didn't jump in, it would be one less person to talk to. So I don't' know what were you're reasons of losing your cool but please don't lose you temper again, I really enjoy the fact both of you are attending class and not actually causing fist fights. Now run along and please send in the other two students so I can talk to them."

After nodding at Mrs. Lang, Gary and Ash grabbed their stuff and made their way out the door while Ash told the two guys outside waiting to go inside. As the both of them continued walking in silence headed towards their locker which was near Misty's. Right when they turned the corner, they saw no sign of Misty, hoping that she might have stuck around.

"Hey, let's spilt up and look for Misty. Just incase she's still around in the school. I'll go check her last class." Gary said quietly and without letting Ash say or even caught Ash's stunned face, when he already took off up the stairs.

"Heh, well I guess things are finally coming around. I might as well turn around and check the other side of the school." Ash said to himself with a smile.

Gary went to check Misty's last class on the second floor to see if she ended up staying behind a bit like she does 2 or 3 times a week. Gary stood in front of the class and was about to pop in but a few girls walked out as Gary stopped them, asking if Misty was still in the class. All three girls started giggling at Gary, while waiting for one of the girls to answer. Gary missed Melody walking down the staircase as the brunette of the group finally answered.

"Misty went down to the office because she needed to use the phone. Since none of us had a cell so she might still be down in the office."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Gary said in a hurrying and turned around heading back down the stairs towards the office. But Gary saw no sign of Misty when he reached the office as went to check the lockers again. Still no sign of Misty, he then decided to see if Misty was outside at the East entrance. Making his way down the hall and turning at the corner, Gary didn't notice the same brunette from moments ago that gave him the little info on Misty until she was right next to him. Gary started to get annoyed when he realized that the brunette was keeping up her pace as she tried to strike up a conversation. He just nodded and replied 'uh huh' as he was getting closer to the East entrance and spotted the back of a redhead from a far. Gary knew it was Misty as he finally turned to the brunette to see if he could get rid of her before Misty saw her around him. "What do you want? I'm in a bit of a hurry so I need you to run along."

"Ok, I'll make it quick. You know how you said 'I owe you one' moments ago?"

"Yeah?" Gary asked with a raised eye looking down at the brunette as he suddenly was taken by surprised by being pulled down into a kiss. Over all the years he could recall, this was probable the first time Gary actually tried to pull away from a kiss but of course the brunette had a nice lock around his neck and lips. Finally using force, Gary managed to pull the brunette off as he saw the big smile on her face before turning around.

"Consider your debt is taken care of, ciao Gary!"

Gary quickly turned to face the double door windows to only see Misty was no longer there. He then started heading towards the doors and right before reaching another set of staircase, Ash came down from it.

"Hey, did you find Misty?"

"Well she was standing outside at the door but then I got caught up by some chick. Come on, she might be standing by the car."

"So you're not mad at her anymore?"

"Hey, I'm still pissed about a lot of things that went down with her but its raining. Man let's just hurry it up." Gary said as he hurried his pace towards the door with Ash following behind. He and Ash looked over the railing so they were still undercover as they didn't see any sign of Misty when they spotted the red convertible. "Damn it, where could she be then? It's only been a few minutes—"

"There she is, walking under that baby blue umbrella!" Ash yelled out as he pointed down in the direction of the downhill. "Alright, ready to book it to your car before we get soaking wet?" Ash asked as Gary nodded and hit the power lock on his keychain. He and Gary started running down the stairs and picked up their pace to the car.

After jumping into the car and being a bit soak from the heavy rain, Gary started the car and took a left out the exit heading down the hill. As it took only seconds before his car slowly pulled up along the side of the sidewalk up towards Misty as Gary rolled down Ash's window, yelling from the driver side.

"Misty get in the car. I'm sorry ok? Sorry that I told you had to find another ride. Now how about hoping in?"

Misty bent down to look in the car at Ash and Gary and then looked at the back seat with a pissed off face. "What, you couldn't get that brunette to ride with you? You know, I thought you would have offered a ride after that kiss in the hallway moments ago." Misty said in an annoyed tone as she stared at Gary who let out a 'can't believe this' look.

"You saw that? Arg, I didn't kissed her, she kissed me. I tried to pull away to reach you when you were still at the stairs."

"Riiight, don't make me laugh Gary. I'm supposed to believe that? We all know that you hit on all the girls and I bet you probably did that kiss just because I might catch it right? Well congratulation you succeeded! Why don't you just go back to all those bimbos—" Misty was than cut off by Gary's yell.

"I don't care what you think of me right now! Believe what you want. So what if I DID kissed the chick, SORRY! Just get your butt in the car as it's pouring down raining! And how about stop being jealous for awhile and quit making this difficult—" Gary stopped shouting at Misty when she position herself straight up and walked away from him from Ash's window. Gary then let go of the gas pedal to let his car creep down along aside of the sidewalk along Misty's pace. "What the hell? Why are you walking away? Get in the car!"

"No!" Misty shouted back but didn't bother looking at either Ash or Gary as she looked straight ahead.

"Just get in the car. I don't even know what you're exactly mad about anymore!" Gary shouted towards Misty who still didn't bother to stop walking or turn to look at him as he looked at Ash when he spoke up.

"Hey Gary, I don't think shouting at her is helping. As I too am at a lost cause, but…" Ash looked away and out the window towards Misty. "…Misty, would you please get in the car?"

"No, I don't want to get a ride from a stupid pigheaded, perverted, arrogant stubborn jerk! If he doesn't apologize for his rudeness and stupid stunts, than I rather walk in this heavy rain than dealing with a _prick." _Misty once again ended up calling Gary a prick due to being angry from what all happened moments ago from the kiss to calling her out on being jealous. Misty received a glare from Gary when she looked over but what she didn't expect was to get only an angry 'fine' from his mouth as he then pulled away from the sidewalk and drove ahead down the hill. "He actually drove off? Oh my gawd, he wouldn't apologize?"

In the Car

"Are seriously going to let her walk in the rain?" Ash asked was he rolled up his right sleeve up on his arm due to it being soaked to death from the window being down.

"She's the stubborn one that didn't want the ride. Besides that, why do I have to apologize when she was the one calling me all those names? You and she know that I hate being called a prick the most. Whatever, I don't care." Gary said slowly as he started tapping his right fingers on the steering wheel. While he leaned the side of his hand onto his left hand which his elbow was position on the side of side driver side panel. Gary then looked in his rear mirror and let grouse sigh as he then suddenly pulled a fast u-turn on the road going back up the hill and sent Ash flying towards him with a loud grunt.

"How about a warning next time Gary!" Ash shouted at Gary to only receive a serious stare for a spilt second as he saw Gary looked back at the road or Misty. Ash couldn't help but to let out a smirk. Even though he heard Gary said that he didn't care about Misty's decision, he knew that it did bug him. Ash knows his best friend habits especially when Gary tapped his fingers on the steering wheels, indicating that his friend is annoyed or pissed. But Ash's little smirk didn't stay long as he and Gary saw a black Mustang pulling up beside Misty on the other side of the road.

After seeing Misty bent down to look in at the passenger side to speak to Tracey, Gary then pulled over to the right side of the sidewalk on the other side of the street, lining up with Tracey's car as he got out of his car. Getting soaking wet from the rain, it didn't stop him from shouting across the street as he waited for all the cars to go by before getting the chance to cross the street. "Misty do not step foot in his car! Ash and I are taking you home, now get away from that car and get into mine!" Gary still hadn't got the chance to cross the street yet as he then heard a yell back from Misty.

"You are not the boss of me! If I want to get a ride from Tracey since he offered than I will! I can't relay on you as you already bailed out on me a few times all in one day!"

"Didn't I offer you a ride not even 5 minutes ago? And you didn't want it! Right now, don't think that I'm standing in the god damn rain for the hell of it! Now quit your bitching and get your stubborn whiny ass in the car!" Gary furiously swung his arm in the air to point behind him at his car.

"Quit my _bitching_ and get my _whiny ass_ over there? Seriously, I don't need that crappy kind of treatment from you! Especially when I have already apologized!" Misty shouted back at Gary as she notices him heading over towards her and Tracey. She then closed her umbrella, jumping into the passenger side seat of Tracey's car and buckled up. "Let's go Tracey!"

Gary was only a few feet away from Tracey's car but had to back up a bit when he notice Tracey hit his gas pedal and wasted no time on staying in his spot when Misty jumped in. He let out a glare toward Tracey when he saw Tracey smirking and with his tongue stuck out. Gary then turned around and crossed the street when a few set of cars drove by as he then got into his car soaking up his seat. Putting his car in drive and making another u-turn to head to his place to get changed into some dry cloths. Noticing the silence ness between him and Ash, Gary knew Ash clearly knew that he was really pissed at what just happened with Tracey and Misty. As he tired to cool himself down so that he didn't end up biting Ash's head off when his best friend do decided to speak up or try to talk to him. After a while driving down the roads, Gary managed to cool down a bit when Ash started a conversation that somewhat took his mind off of Misty and Tracey. But one thing that kept on lingering in the back of his mind was when Misty shouted at him saying that she already apologized. As Gary tried to recall of all morning and day but he didn't remember hearing the word 'sorry' coming out from her mouth. While exchanging words with Ash in their conversation, Gary let out a few sneezes as he tried to drive home faster so he and Ash could get out of their wet clothes sooner.

"Oh great, you let out a few sneezes. This isn't good. I really hope you won't be catching a cold because you're always grumpy and in a foul mood when your sick." Ash said with a smirk as he also let out a sneeze.

"I can say the same with you when you're sick too. You can be a real ass when you are limited to what you are allowed to eat. Heh, so I should be the one hoping you're not catching a cold."

"Hardy-Har-Har, well than let's hope that we both don't catch a cold for Misty's sake. Since she never seen or been around us on how we're like when we're sick."

"Tsh, yeah sure whatever." Gary replied in annoyed tone as he realize that Tracey's car was no where on the street heading towards Cherry Blossom St. Thinking maybe Tracey took the detour route of the back roads to get to Misty's house first without going pass his or Ash's house.

Meanwhile with Tracey and Misty On the Road

Even though Gary was somewhat right about Tracey taking the back roads but little did Gary or Ash knew, Tracey didn't head to Misty's house first. When Tracey got the direction on going about on the back roads, the area was familiar to him as he than told Misty that wants to do a little more chit chat with her and knows a place where they can chill. At first Misty just really wanted to head home right away but she couldn't refuse when Tracey told her that he knew a killer ice cream parlor that had the best sundaes. While cutting through the neighborhood, Misty knew exactly which ice cream parlor Tracey was taking as she was getting more excited because Gary and Ash has taken her there many of times as part of their little daily routine and sometimes they do their homework there too. But Misty didn't mention to Tracey that she already knew the place as she a little occupied at being angry at Gary again when she was reminded of him. But not moments later, finally pulling up to the front of 'Sundae Delights'. Tracey and Misty got out of the car and ran towards the door avoiding being soak as Tracey managed open the door for Misty as she smiled and nodded a 'thank you'. After entering the parlor, Misty already headed towards the cash register, while Tracey followed behind as he spoke up.

"Not a lot of peoples know about this place so I recommend—" Tracey didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when one of the owner greeted out loud in excitement.

"Misty! How are you doing today? The usual of vanilla ice cream and strawberry flavor syrup with extra strawberry toppings?"

"Oh you know it Mr. Swirl!" Misty replied back in a delight tone as she decided not to answer Mr. Swirl's first question. She then noticed the confused look upon his face when he was waving to the person behind her.

"You're not with Gary or Ash today? And you know Tracey and hanging out with him? Not to prey on your business Misty but it's always been you trio. So?"

"Oh, um well, you see, Gary and I uh—" Misty got cut off by Tracey.

"Well it seems that you already know this place. Why didn't you mention about it earlier?" Tracey said with a forceful smile.

"Sorry, I was a bit occupied and you never mention the name of ice cream parlor or asked if I knew it." Misty said as she playfully stuck out her tongue as Mr. Swirl let out a laugh.

"Heh, I guess it doesn't matter who you're with. You still have those feisty-snappy come backs of yours. So Tracey, I haven't seen you around in so long, vanilla-chocolate, caramel syrup with peanut butter cup topping, right?"

"Yup, thanks…" Tracey smiled at Mr. Swirl as he handed him the money for the two sundaes and then looked back at Misty after getting his change back. "…Well that was the one I was going to recommend you but you already have it down what you wanted. Well you can try some if you want." Tracey then caught the somewhat disguised look on Misty's face as the both of them waited for the ice cream sundaes to be served.

"Eh, just to let you know I'm not too fond of anything caramel or peanut butter tastes. So it's alright but thanks for the sweet gesture." Misty said as she went up to the counter to grab the two sundaes and handed Tracey's his. Taking a seat at a booth near by as Misty replied and engaging into a conversation of random topics that Tracey threw at her. Not knowing that he was trying to get on her good side so he could go in for the kill later.

Meanwhile Back to Gary and Ash - Inside the Oak's Mansion

After walking down the hallway and taking off their wet shirts, Gary and Ash bid 'later' to each other right when they both stood in front of a couples of doors. As they both agree they'll meet up in the living room when they we're done changing into another set of cloths from their rooms. Ash's personal guest room was across from Gary's room as he went in where he had his extra sets of cloths. After Ash shut his door, Gary did the same when he into his room, as the both of them had one thing in mind, a hot shower to get rid of the feeling of being soaked from the cold rain water. About half an hour later, Gary walked out into the hallway in a pair of dark grey sweats with a black tank beater, which wasn't a good idea because the mansion was pretty chilly. But due to his upper always feels hot and stuffy after a hot shower; he wanted to wear a tank. As Gary just ignored the coldness while he went over to the far side of the living room to seat on the couch with the T.V. entertainment system and turned on the T.V. But Gary looked over his shoulder when he heard foot steps and his grandpa's voice coming from the other side of the mansion.

"This is a usual sight. No Ash or Misty as your home early." Prof. Oak said as he fiddled with a yellow gadget while walking passes Gary heading towards the kitchen. "So I'm guessing we're ordering take out again." Prof. Oak said out loud but in a sad tone as he heard Gary let out a scoff and then noticed Ash walking by one of the kitchen door arches in a pair of navy blue sweats and a white long sleeve shirt. "Oh hi Ash, I thought it was just Gary here. Is…" Prof. Oak then nudged his head towards Gary's direction still looking at Ash. "…Are they." Prof. Oak didn't need to finish his sentence when he saw Ash nodded at him. He then let out a tiny smile and tossed the Pikachu shape mini mp3 player and whispered quietly. "It's the new and improve mp3 player from the first version but I decided to change it to a different Pokemon creature. Oh and just to let you know the one I just gave you is a beta version but it still can hold a lot music files..." Looking over at Gary's direction, Prof. Oak shook his head. "…Let me know when things are better because once they make up, make sure Misty is here. I miss her company and her cooking."

Ash let out a smile and looked over towards Gary's direction to notice he hasn't bothered to look over his shoulder towards him. Ash then looked back at Prof. Oak giving him a thumbs-up and whispered back. "You're not the only one that misses her. Things are just a bit crazy but I'll see to it on this mission. And thanks for the Pikachu player."

"It's not a problem. You know you're like family Ash. Hmmm, maybe I should have dinner with your mom. Yeah I think I'll do that, you boys can feed on your own." Prof. Oak smiled and turned around heading back to his lab.

From Ash's view he saw Prof. Oak disappeared into the dining room and then reappeared into the hallway heading back his lab office as he heard him mumbling about call Delia when he gets done with another merchandize gadget. Ash finally joined Gary on the couch but was a bit occupied at his new gadget as he tested it out while Gary found something to watch on T.V. About another half an hour has past as the clock dinged on the hour at 4 o'clock and the phone rang. Gary picked up on of the sets of phone in the living room that was next to him as he answer with a 'hello' to hear May on the other line.

"Gary, what is the point of having a cell phone if you're going to have it off! I've been trying to call in between my breaks."

"May, is there a reason for this call of yours?" Gary said flatly still watching T.V.

"Is Misty with you? Because she called into work and than her sisters all left work early today. I just tried calling their house but no one is answering, so I'm just a bit worry if something did happened or hoping she was with you." May said over the phone in a worried tone.

"No she isn't with me or Ash as he's right next to me. And for all I care, she's my last concerned right about now and on her where about. She's her own big girl. Anyways did you want to talk to Gramps? Before I let you go?"

"No little bro. Well if I find out if Misty turned out missing tonight. I'll be home tonight to kick your sorry butt of yours."

"Sure, sure, yeeeah. Love you too Sis, bye." Gary ended the call after hearing an annoyed 'bye' from May as he placed back the phone on the receiver. He then got up off the couch as Ash spoke up.

"Where are you heading?"

"To my room to find my cell that I forgot all day from after turning it off last night. I'll be back."

"Well since you're coming back can you grab your mp3 player so I can transfer some songs to mine? Oh and just to let you know when you come back listening to your voice mail, there's at least two of them left by me. One, right when shut off your cell and the other from this morning."

"Thanks for the heads up, I guess. And I'll grab my mp3 too." Gary said out loud from going further down into the hallway back to his room. After entering into his room and grabbed his cell when he found it under his bed but not knowing where his mp3 player was placed at, it took him about 10 minutes before finding. Grabbing it from the top shelf off with his collectables in the far corner of his room, Gary finally headed back out towards the living room. Turning on his cell and waiting for it boot up, Gary was half way reaching back to the living room as his cell was fully on, and he then punched in his secret code to get into his voice mail box. There were at least 8 messages where left as Gary knew two of him was from Ash as he went threw the first one and deleted when he heard Ash's voice. When Gary reached to the couch and was waiting for the second message, he tossed his Squirtle shape mp3 player and the transfer cord at Ash as he sat down with a shock look on his face.

"Hey, what's with the shock expression?" Ash asked when he caught the glimpse of Gary's stunned face as Gary pulled away the cell from his ear not bothering to listen to the rest of the remaining messages.

"I just got Misty's apology on my cell as it was from last night. Shit, all of today, why didn't she mention anything about her already called and apologized last night?" Gary said out loud in an annoyed tone.

"Well probably she thought you already listened to her message in the morning and the fact that you didn't pick her up either left her really mad at you. She has every right to think that she was the victim."

"She's by far one of the most difficult chicks to deal with! Half the time, I don't even know why I stick around and put up with her. Come on." Gary got up off the couch and was about to head towards his room but was stopped by Ash.

"Are we going to, well mainly you, straighten things out with Misty?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I get to her place. She has apologized about the event over the weekend but all the stuff that happened today is a whole another story. I already apologized on half the stuff I did today but she was being difficult. Anyways I'm going to get my stuff from my room and we'll go from there." Gary said as he looked down at his cell to see the time was 4:20

Back to Misty and Tracey – During About 3:50 

It finally stopped raining when Misty and Tracey left Sundae Delight and back on track of the back road route. Tracey made a right on Cherry Blossom St. as Misty then pointed out that her house is the 4th one down on the right side. It didn't take long before Tracey pulled along the side of the road in front of the house, while Misty then out a confused look when she saw her sisters' pearl pink BMW car in the driveway next to an electric blue car. Misty and Tracey both got out of the car at the same time while Misty was still a bit confused holding on to her stuff.

"Why are my sisters' home now and who's that car?" Misty shut Tracey's passenger side door and walked over to the new car to get a closer look at it. As she read out loud of the name of the marker and model when Misty it at the back end of the car. "Toyota, Yaris."

"It's a cute little hatchback." Tracey said from behind Misty.

"Oh so hatchbacks looks like this. I don't know too much about car and the styles that are out there. But anyways, thanks for the sundae again and the ride home today. My sisters are home and we are almost to the front door. You don't need to walk me any further." Misty said as she then decided to lean again the Toyota to wait for Tracey's replied. But since she didn't know she was a bit far off away from having her back lightly touching the car, Misty ended up falling backwards landing hard against it as the alarm went off. Misty let out a tiny shriek and jumped away from the car as she started panicking. While seeing Tracey trying to be calm at the situation, she noticed the alarm stopped and all three sisters came out from the front door towards her and Tracey in the driveway. "Daisy, Violet and Lily! Thank goodness the alarm stopped. So whose car is this?"

Daisy, Violet and Lily all smiled at each other after hearing their youngest sister asked her question and still waiting for an answer. All three of them then charged at once at Misty throwing her into a big group hug and some pinching on the side.

"Like, happy late birthday present Baby Sis!" Lily said as she lightly pinched Misty's left cheek and looked over at Violet who had Misty's right cheek.

"Isn't it like, cute Baby Sister? I picked out the color."

Misty pulled her face away from Violet's and Lily's pinch grip and looked at Daisy who was in front of her. "Is this car really for me?"

"Yup! We all like, talked about getting you something special for your 18th birthday. And I like, remembered Violet mention about you saying that you'll be happy with a beat up car and wanting to get your driver licenses. So like we got you a new car for you, it will come in good use no? Just in case something happens like this morning when Gary never showed up or couldn't get a hold of him. Since you like called into work today, we figure you were hanging out with Gary and Ash. So we all decided to leave work early to get you a car."

"Waaah! Thank you so much! I love you guys!" Misty then got quiet when she realized a minor detail. "Err, but I don't even have my licenses yet."

"Like what are you so worried about Baby Sister? The driving test is sooo like easy!" Violet said with a laugh when she saw the worried expression on Misty's face.

"Well like, haven't you been paying attention on how we drive Baby sis?" Lily asked.

"Um yeah, I know the basics I guess. But now I just need to actually practice driving a car."

"Like have Gary—Where is he?" Daisy looked around to finally notice a black hair boy with a red headband standing off to the side. "Who is this person Misty?"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Tracey!" Misty looked over at where Tracey was standing and gestured him to get closer. "Well Daisy, Violet and Lily, this is one of my classmates and he was kind enough to give me a ride home after another spat with Gary."

"Like you and Gary are sooo impossible with each other. You two just need to kiss and make up." Daisy said with a smile and looked over to Tracey. "Well like, it's a pleasure to meet another classmate of Misty's and thank you for taking her home…" Daisy looked over at Misty again but with a bothered expression. "…Misty if you like wants to learn how to drive a car soon, I'm like sorry to say that all of us are booked this week. So unless you don't go and make up with Gary, you'll like have to wait sometime next week."

Misty let out an annoyed 'humph' and replied in a low mumble. "That guy has been a total jerk of lately and I don't want to—" Misty looked over at Tracey who cut in.

"Well Misty if you want, we can practice your driving skills with my car. I have nothing planned for the rest of the day. How about it? I like spending time with you since I rarely get the chance."

"Um, I—"

"Well like Baby Sis, it's either take Tracey's offer or wait sometime like next week for one of us or maybe, like make up with Gaaary." Lily said in a teasing tone.

"Lily's like, got a point there. So it's really up to you Baby Sister. And if you like, get everything down, one of us can try to find some time during this week to like, take you to get your drivers licensee." Violet said as she looked at Misty who had a pondering face.

"Geez, I'm really in no mood to deal with Gary and I don't even want to be criticized by a jerk like him. But I do want to get my license soon, so if I do get everything down and ready to take to driving test, one of you can take me?"

"Like sure, one of us should be able to. Since like, the driving test doesn't take that long we can squeeze it in on schedule for you, Misty." Daisy said with a smile to Misty as she saw her turn and faced Tracey.

"So are you sure you don't mind Tracey? I really do appreciate your offer and I would like to get a lot of practice in so I can try to get my license sometime this week."

"I don't mind at all. I would love to help you out. So do you want to get started?" Tracey asked to receive a nodded from Misty as he then let out a smile and looked at the sisters. "Well it was a pleasure on meeting all three of you. I can see where Misty gets her cuteness from." Tracey heard Daisy, Violet and Lily giggled as looked over at Daisy.

"My, like don't you remind me of a certain someone. Well Misty you be careful on the road and we'll see you later whenever you get home. Like, bye now!" Daisy said as she followed behind Violet and Lily who waved 'bye' to Misty and Tracey, towards back into their house.

"Well I know a big parking lot that we can go to so you can practice your turning, parking and than later we can try practicing driving down the road. Sounds good?"

"Um yeah, thanks and let's get the show on the road!" Misty walked along with Tracey back to his car and tossed all her stuff in the backseat again. After buckling up and checking out the clock, 4:10, as she then paid extra attention to Tracey as he explained all his movement step by step.

About 4:30 - On Cherry Blossom St.

Gary and Ash pulled up into the Waterflower's drive to notice Misty's sisters' car and another car he or Ash has never seen. Gary didn't bother calling the house due to expecting no one to be home but Misty as he rather meets up with her in person then speaking over the phone if something went wrong. Since knowing all three older sisters where home, Gary was just hoping Misty was home too by now. Both Gary and Ash got out of the car and heading towards the door, since it stopped raining, Gary and Ash left the mansion without grabbing their coat as they both waited in front of the door in the cold weather after the door bell was rang. The door finally opened by Daisy who let a somewhat confused stare but still had a smile.

"Like Gary, Ash hi! I didn't expect to see the both of you."

"Hi Daisy, is Misty here? There's some stuff we need to get straight out."

"Oh like finally trying to make up?" Daisy said with a smirk towards Gary but she saw the silence stare. "Like you know, I don't know what happened between you two but she's really upset with you as I told her that she should make up with you but she like refused and called you a 'jerk'."

"Heh, well that's Misty for you." Ash commented with a tiny smirk.

"Like totally. But Misty isn't here as he took off with that Tracey guy like, 15, 20 minutes ago? So they could practice driving."

"Driving?" Ash asked.

"Like yeah, that blue car over there. We bought that for Misty and she's like totally excited but none of us for the rest of the week can spare the time to be in the car with her so that she could practice driving a car. I totally suggested you Gary, but she didn't want to as then Tracey offered his assistant."

Gary wasn't too happy to hear that Misty still ended up calling him a jerk and also took off with Tracey again. As he then spoke up in a quiet but annoyed tone. "Do you know when she's going to be coming back home?"

"Like sorry Gary, I don't know when as I just told her I'll see her whenever she decides to come home. But would you like to leave a note? I'll have it place in her room. Come in so like you can write your note." Daisy said as she gestured Gary and Ash to come in.

Gary and Ash looked at each other and wanted to get out of the cold as they both shrugged and replied with a 'yeah'. Both Gary and Ash entered the house so Gary could write his note for Misty. Daisy just smiled and shook her head when Violet and Lily greeted them and asked the same question, well more like giving the 3rd degree about what's with all the fussing been happening between the two and why they can't just get over the stubbornness.

Later on the Night – At the Oak's Mansion

After Gary and Prof. Oak walked into their place from just having leaving the Ketchum's house from have dinner with them, Gary felt a bit drained of energy and a bit drowsy as he looked down at his cell to see it was only, 8:30. Gary bid 'night' to his grandpa as he told him that he's going to chill in his bedroom. Gary aimlessly took off his coat and tossed it over a chair when he entered his bedroom. Pulling and placing all his personal stuff but his cell on the night stand, Gary flop down onto his bed. Turning on the T.V. with the remote with one hand and the other held onto his cell, Gary then made himself comfortable while slowly flipping through the channel. But about 10 minutes later, Gary ended up knocking out when he closed his eyes for a bit.

Around 9:30 – In front of the Waterflower's House

"Thanks a lot for all what you've done today, Tracey. I really appreciate it and dinner was great too." Misty said as she reached for her stuff from the backseat.

"Yeah it's not a problem. You're getting a hang of driving. With more practice drives you'll get it down in no time. So I'll see you early in the morning tomorrow so we can get more driving in, ok?" Tracey said with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow and have a good night Tracey." Misty then got out of Tracey's car as she heard him yelled out his good night. She then turned around to wave 'bye' to Tracey when she reached the front door and as soon she got her wave back, Misty entered into the dark house. Misty carefully and quietly made her way to the bathroom first so she could brush her teeth and call it a night soon as possible due to being tired herself. Misty then just headed straight to her bedroom as she knew all her sisters were already in bed asleep. After entering into her bedroom and not bothering to turn on the lights or changing out of her current clothes, Misty dropped her bag and other belongings on the floor, and let out a sigh after her yawn. As she noticed one of the water Pokemon plushies that Gary got for her was on the floor, Misty picked it up and started talking to it. "Stupid Gary, I apologized first and you act like a total jerk towards me. I bet you aren't even going to pick me up again in the morning tomorrow huh? Well I'm one step ahead of you as I'm glad that Tracey offered to pick me up in the morning and letting me borrow his car again."

After getting furious and worked up at the thought of Gary, Misty got into bed after placing her plushie at the corner of the bed. Laying there in bed, Misty was thinking about her decision on how she was going to plan on just ignoring Gary and not bothering to talk to him tomorrow. As it wouldn't be a big deal but little did she know what was left on the note was going to leave Gary not a happy camper. As the note in Gary's hand writing flew off the bed and slid under the bed through the gap against the wall when Misty roughly flipped her blanket up high. A few minutes later, Misty fell asleep soon and not knowing there was a note under her bed that was addressed to her from Gary.

_Hey,_

_Call my cell. Anyways I apologized earlier already but here's another one, sorry. Let's just say I forgot my cell in the morning and got just your apology in the after noon. I'll let you know that I'm still a bit upset but I realize the damage and I still went over to your place right away to get things straighten out. But apparently you already took off with Tracey so he could teach you how to drive because you didn't want me to teach you? That's a bit jacked up. Yeah think whatever you want, we'll talk more over the phone. If not, Ash and I will be at your place in the morning to pick you up for sure and talk._

_See ya-_

* * *

A/N: (2/8/07) w00t, ch21 done and over ; p Sorry for another build up chap but I had to so that it doesn't seem too rushed or out of place for the next chap/plot. BUT for sure, ch22 is going to get down and dirty with Tracey moving in for the kill with his scheme, dun dun dun! …That's whenever I get ch22 updated … - -;; 

Once again, thanks a bunchies for those who reviewed, love ya all! As a heads up, I'm going to try to get my oneshot 'Into the Ocean' posted on V-Day as a lil' treat to those who do but also to those who don't care for the whole 'Valentine Deal' as I am one of them ; p

**http // lilineko . deviantart . com/ - ( _add the ':' after 'http'_ )** Sorry if the link didn't work last time. Because the ':' was missing in the link address and I didn't realize until now - . -;; But take away the spaces in between as this was the only way to get it up in my A/N. There's more random fan art/scenes updated those who hasn't visit it lately.

Well I'll be catching all of you later in the next chap or on the new post stories, as for the 1st chapter of the 'Destiny' plot one, it 'might' be posted near the end of Feb. Until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	22. Shut it You're Mine

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Or the usage of the songs, so please don't sue!**

**Warning: Swearwords and Sexual Theme Situation**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Tracey-18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

(Italic) Song lyric playing in the background

Chapter 22: Shut It. You're Mine.

Next Morning - At the Waterflower's House

Gary stood at the doorstep of the Waterflower's front door, in the cold gloomy weather. After ringing the door bell a few times and waiting for someone to open the door, Gary fully zipped up his thick black and white jacket that matched the black and white beanie on his head. Getting a bit annoyed waiting the in the cold and not feeling too well, Gary was about to ring the door bell again but the door was suddenly opened, with Daisy on the other side.

"My Gary, like good morning…" Daisy greeted Gary with a sleepy smile as she looked up and down at his outfit. "…Heh, I see like, you're more bundled up compared to yesterday's visit. Come on in. I'll like, let Misty you're here. So like, where's Ash?"

Gary made his way into the house and before taking a seat, he replied back in a low tired tone. "Oh, well Ash and I kind of might be coming down with something due to being soaked from the rain yesterday…" Gary paused for a second, as he caught Daisy slightly opening her mouth to comment about yesterday after her smirk. But he knew what the comment was, as he finished for her. "…Yeah I know and due to the lack of coverage of our outfits yesterday. Anyways Ash's mom, being the overprotective mom that she is, wanted him home to get better just to be on the safe side. That way his cold or fever doesn't get worst."

"Like maybe you should have stayed home too. You like, don't sound too healthily yourself either Gary."

"Eh, I'm alright for now. It's nothing but a big headache. Besides, I told Misty that I was coming to pick her up so we could talk this morning."

"Heh, oook. I'll let Misty know that you're here now." Daisy then disappeared in the hallway towards the bedrooms of the house. About 5 minutes later, Daisy returned to Gary out in the living with a confused look on her face. "Um like, sorry Gary but it seems Misty already took off. She's like not in her room or in the bathrooms. I think she might have gotten a ride from T—"

"Tracey." Gary filled in the name of the person he knew Misty went with, as he let out an annoyed stare. _'What the hell.' _"Well thanks Daisy. I'll be heading out now. You have a good day at work. And can you tell May, 'hi' for me? Thanks." Gary said, as he walked himself out after Daisy bid 'bye' to him. _'Is she doing this to annoy the hell out of me?'_

Pallet High School

After parking his car and noticed Tracey's car wasn't in the student parking lot, Gary stood waiting outside at the top railing of the East side entrance. Gary still had about 15 minutes before the 1st period passing time started, as he has been waiting in the now colder weather for about 20 minutes. More time went on by, as Gary paced back and forth, looking over the railing, wondering where Tracey's car is. Not even a minute later, Gary spotted Tracey's car entering the student's parking lot and then parking it in an empty spot far away. While walking down the staircase, with his eyes still locked onto Tracey's car but mainly on the passenger side door. Gary saw Misty stepped out in her same braided hairdo over a tight yellow sweater over a pair of blue tight jeans. Weaving through and in between the parked cars, Gary was half way towards Misty and Tracey before Misty finally realized Gary was only a few feet in front of her. As Misty then let out a dull stare and walked passed him, continuing her conversation with Tracey but not even three steps were taken, she was spun around when Gary grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Ok. I understand that you probably didn't want to call and talk to me last night. But leaving with Tracey in the morning knowing that I was going to pick you up so we could talk isn't really leaving me in a better mood. And what's with you two just showing up until now?

"That is none of your business Gary." Tracey said, as he pulled Misty closer to him.

"Shut it Tracey. It's my business as it concern Misty and I. You were never involved in the first place so leave!" Gary raised his voice in an annoyed tone towards Tracey and waited for him to leave but he didn't even budge. But it was the least of Gary's concern when Misty spoke up.

"I left with Tracey because we already planned that I was going to get more driving practice before school. And besides that fact, I wasn't sure if you were going to pick me up. I didn't want to be waiting around and then ended up being late for school again like yesterday."

"What? I clearly stated that I was already going to pick you up! Are you doing this to push my buttons?!" Gary asked in an angry tone as he let out a glare towards Misty.

"No. I just didn't want to deal with you until you apologize!"

"I knew you would have wanted another 'sorry' after the one I left on the note. So you would have gotten another one this morning! Bu—"

"What note? I didn't see or get a note on the fridge last night." Misty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably because the note with my apology of yesterday wasn't on the fridge, because it was placed in your bedroom by Daisy."

"What? Don't make things up. Daisy, Violet or Lily, we always leave the notes or memos on the fridge." Misty said, giving him a disbelieve look.

"I don't know how you do things with your sisters but Daisy was the one that said she was going to place my _note,_ with that stupid apology that you _wanted_ in your room!"

"Whatever Gary, don't make up excuses, saying that you wrote a note and Daisy placed it in my room. I didn't see it at all of last night or this morning when I was getting ready."

"Arrrg. And why would I make an excuse? Ash was with me when I wrote the stupid note. Go ahead and ask Ash or Daisy, since you don't believe me…" Gary caught the snooty stare from Misty, as it got him a bit more irritated. "…You know what? Screw this. I'm really cranky and in no mood to deal with you. Do whatever you want. But once you get your answer and knowing that you ended up being wrong and calling me a liar, I'll be waiting for _your_ apology. So until I hear your apology, I'm not going to talk or be around you." Gary said, as he walked off heading towards his car leaving a mad Misty, but a smirking Tracey.

'_Heh, this is going nicely. So Gary isn't going to be around Misty for a while. And I know I don't have to worry about Ash either, since he's going to be with Gary. Picking up on how stubborn Misty is, she's most likely not going to apology to Gary anytime soon.' _Tracey let out a sigh to get Misty's attention as he than spoke up. "Hey, we should get going to our 1st period classes' because the 5 minute bell just rang. And you don't want to be late now?" Tracey then placed his hand on Misty's shoulder to lead her towards the East entrance doors.

"No, I don't. I already got a warning yesterday from Mr. Locke." Misty said, as she looked away from looking at the direction that Gary took off to his car.

1st period - Math Class

Right when the bell rang for class to start, Mr. Locke went down each row for roll taking. Finally reaching the back row, he notice Misty was sitting in between two empty desks. With Gary and Ash being gone or absent at the same time, since the last time he could remember, curiosity got the best of him. "So Misty, do you know where both Gary and Ash are at or their reasons for their absences?"

Misty looked to her right, at Ash's desk and then over to Gary's, on her left and straight back at Mr. Locke. She then let out a snarl, as she crossed her arm. "No I don't. I'm sorry Mr. Locke, it's not like I keep a tab on them. They're both big boys. Well one of them is while the other is still a total child."

"Uh sorry, it seems that I came across a touchy subject among the three of you. Well I just figure since you three have been close and inseparable for awhile you might have known. But thank you though. Yes Tiffany?" Mr. Locke looked over at Tiffany in the front row when she raised her hand.

"Can I sit next to Misty today?" Tiffany asked, as she received nod from Mr. Locke and mention he has to run to the copy machine room. Tiffany grabbed a hold of all her belongs and went to the back, taking a seat in Gary's desk. "Hey Hun. It seems like you two haven't patch things up eh? Do you really have no clue on where Gary or Ash is at right now?"

"Well Ash, I really don't know. But for Gary, he and I got in another argument in the student parking lot like 10 minutes ago with Tracey around. This and that were said, as Gary than somewhat threaten me that he isn't going to talk or hang out with me until I apologize to him now."

"Well are you going to apologize, Hun?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know, I have to find out something first sometime after school."

"Well Hun, from someone who knows Gary very well, I'll let you know that once he set his mind to something, he's going to stick to it."

"Heh, thanks for the fact. But like I said, I have to get some things out of the way and straight out. Besides, it's not like I'm going to cry or die over the fact that he isn't going to be around me." Misty said quietly, as Mr. Locke entered back in the room and told everyone to pull out their assignment from yesterday.

"Ok, I guess whatever floats your boat Hun. Anyways let's be on the same team next period." Tiffany managed to say before Mr. Locke started talking, as she received a nod from Misty.

3rd period – English Class

"So how was P.E. today? You weren't roughed up bad like yesterday were you?" Tracey asked when Misty sat down in her seat.

"Nah, not too roughed up compared to yesterday. Tiffany and I was more aware and totally kicked butt when we're paired up."

"Well that's good. But at the same time, sucks for me." Tracey said out loud with a smile, while he had his chin rest in his hand.

Misty gave Tracey a raised eyebrow of confusion on his last comment. "And why would you say that?"

"Because you're pigtail braids aren't a mess to the point that you'll undo it so I could see your hair let out. You do really look cute with your hair out of those braids. So can I have another lunch and day with your hair let out?"

"Thanks for the comment Tracey. And I have to say no on the hair being let out. I have a thing when it comes to my hair being let down. It's usually for a good reason or a special occasion."

"So yesterday, when I asked you to let out your hair—" Tracey was then interrupted by Misty.

"I had my good reason for it. But anyways, I'll have lunch with you again though."

"Cool and do you want to do more driving practice after school too?" Tracey asked hoping to receive a 'yes'.

"Sure that would be great! I don't have work today. And I want to get the hang of everything so I can try to see if I can get my license by the end of the week or so." Misty said excitedly with a smile, as the bell went off to start 3rd period. Misty's smile faded away when the door was shut by Mrs. Bow. She then let out a sigh and mumbled to herself, not realizing that Tracey over heard. "Another period without them…" _'I wonder where the both of them are.' _"Hey Tracey, can we stop by my house first? I got to make a phone call and look for something."

"Sure whatever you desire."

Afternoon – Inside of Misty's House

After entering into the house and told Tracey to make himself comfortable, Misty went straight to her bedroom with the portal phone in hand, dialing Ash's number. Misty brought the phone to her ear, as it rang three times before it was answered by Delia. Making little chit chats with Ash's mom and finding out that she made her son stayed at home because of a small cold. Misty found Gary's note when she decided to look under the bed since she clearly remember not seeing it in the obvious places. While reading the note and heard Delia called out for Ash on the other line, Misty let out a sigh of defeat.

'_Well I guess I should call Gary after talking to A—.' "_Ash! How are you feeling?" Misty quickly asked right after when Ash picked up the phone and replied with a 'hey'.

"Oh I'm fine now. But you know how my mom gets over the littlest things when it comes to me. So how was school today? You didn't miss the both of us did you? And about the note—"

"How did you know that I was going to ask about the not—" Misty stopped in the middle of her sentence when she heard Gary's voice in the background, asking Ash who was on the phone. She could hear Ash replied with her name, as she heard Gary's loud scoffed and him mentioning how she's actually calling about the note to confirm it. Every sentence that Gary commented in the background just kept on getting her more upset, as she knew he was saying it all out loud to piss her off. With the last comment from Gary about him waiting for his apology from her, as he then told Ash to tell her all the he things he said over the phone. Misty heard an 'uh' from Ash but she spoke up in an angry tone. "Ash you don't need to say anything. I heard everything perfectly clear from that loud mouth. But tell him that he _was_ going to get an apology but now he's not. So he shouldn't hold his breathe waiting for it. Oh and let Gary know that two can play this game. If he doesn't want to talk or hang out with me, I can do the same. I bet you that he'll be the one to crack and talk to me first. But of course, I'll still be talking to you. "

"You two are so impossible to deal with sometimes. First it was him randomly coming over to my place during first period and being all cranky like. And it doesn't help that he's worsted when he somewhat has a cold too—(Hey, quit talking about me! Aren't you going to tell her?) She heard you loud and clear. She wanted me to tell you that, you shouldn't hold your breathe and she's also not going to talk or hang out with you either. (What the—) Hey Misty I'm going to let you go now. Bye!" Ash quickly ended his call with Misty, as he received a glare from Gary.

"Hey, what did you mean by your last comment on what Misty told you to tell me?"

"Well she clearly said that she was going to apology but since you were being a loud smart ass, she got upset and now she's not going to talk or hang out with you. Oh and she told me that you will be the one that cracks first and you'll end up talking to her."

Gary threw his hands in the air in frustration with a snarl. "Arrgg! She really knows how to push me over the edge! Fine! We will see who will last longer not talking to each other!" Gary then headed toward back to Ash's room.

"Oh boy this is going to be interesting." Ash said with a faint smile and followed right behind Gary back to his room.

Meanwhile Back to Misty

Misty was left staring at the phone after Ash had hung up on her, as she then crumbled the note in her hand in an angrily manner. After tossing the note onto her bed, she didn't realize Tracey was one a few feet behind her when he entered into her bedroom. About to turn around to head back to the living, she heard a loud 'hey' and an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Oh my gawd Tracey! You scared me!"

"Sorry. But are things alright? I heard yelling."

"Yeah everything is ok and I'll tell in the car. Come on, let's get going. I got everything taken cared of." Misty pulled Tracey's arm off of her and headed out of her room, with Tracey following behind.

Two Days Later - Thursday

1st period bell just went off to start the day, as Gary and Ash were expecting the same 'ignoring' route by Misty, while Ash got stuck in the middle being 'messenger' for the last few days. But Misty was no where in sight, leaving Ash and Gary wondered to them if Misty was going to show up late. As time went by and less than a minute to spare before 2nd period passing time, Gary kept on tapping his fingers on his desk while looking at Misty's empty desk. Ash couldn't help but to let out a small smile on his face knowing his best friend was putting up a strong front of 'not caring' about the where about of Misty. Finally the bell rang, as Ash got out of from his desk first, straighten out his white polo with red stripes over a pair of blue jeans. Ash then caught Gary looking at Misty's desk before getting up himself.

"Hey, should I relay your usual message and tell Misty that you're going to kick her ass in P.E. again if she's there?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"Pssh, you don't need to tell her, she _knows_. And she better be in class so I can beat her again." Gary commented in an annoyed, popping his purple collar shirt with white stripes and then shoved on hand into his black pant's pocket. And with his other free hand, Gary grabbed his stuff heading out the classroom. As Ash did the same, grabbing a hold of his stuff and just smiled behind Gary's back.

3rd Period Passing Time

"Detention after school again, geez that sub really got it in for us doesn't he?" Ash asked out loud to Gary, as the both of them walked into their English class.

"Tsh, yeah he does. But you got lucky, I was the only one that got after school detention." Gary said, as he and Ash walked by Misty's empty desk but stopped and looked at Tracey. "Where is she?"

"I presume you're talking about Misty?" Tracey asked with a smile, to only receive a glare back from Gary. "Wouldn't you like to know? And besides, I thought you two weren't talking to each other? So why would you care for her where abou—"

"Don't mess with me Tracey. If you know something you better tell me!" Gary slammed his hand on Misty's desk.

"Tsh, I don't have to tell yo—" Tracey was then interrupted by Ash.

"Where the hell's Misty? We haven't seen her all morning and since you have been picking her up the last few days, now spill it."

"If you don't know where she is, than I don't know either. She called me this morning to not to pick her up and that was about—" Tracey stopped in the middle of his sentence, as he, Ash and Gary all looked over towards the door when Misty entered the classroom, in a mini black shirt with a white, black pinstripe button up blouse, when she yelled out Tracey's name in excitement. "Misty! Hey!"

"I passed and got my license!" Misty got to her desk with Gary and Ash blocking her to be able to seat down. "Look Ash, check out my picture on my license. My _hair_ turned out nicely, compared to yours." Misty playfully joked and stuck out her tongue, as handed Ash her license, completely ignoring Gary.

"Ha-Ha, like I said, I had a bad hair day and I didn't think I was going to pass my driving test years ago. Aww' don't you look cute with your hair straighten and let out." Ash said with a big smile.

"Thank you, I didn't put my hair in my usual braid like right now in the morning when Daisy took me to get my driving test out of the way. So it wasn't wavy if I undid my braids."

"Look Gary, isn't she cute?" Ash held out Misty's license in front of Gary Misty's but to only have Gary walked away annoyed. As it caused Ash to be and spoke up in an awkward tone. "Ok, well here you go Misty, congrats and I'll catch ya later." Ash headed to the back row, after handing back Misty's license back.

"Thanks Ash and I'll see you around." Misty said to the back of Ash, as she sat down in her seat, looking over at Tracey when he spoke up.

"So, how cute is your picture that Ash was a smiling crazily over about?"

"Oh, sorry here..." Misty handed Tracey her license with a smile. "…You know, it's all thanks to you for spending all your time teaching me how to drive and letting me borrow your car. I so have to return this big favor to you! If you have anything you that you need my assistant with, let me know."

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind. So we're having lunch again?" Tracey asked, as he received a nod from Misty. "Cool, I might be a little late. I got to take care of some stuff."

Beginning of Lunch – Main Hallway

Tracey stood waiting by the main stair way case for Tiffany. About a minute went by; Tiffany finally came down the stairs from the 2nd floor and was about to go down another set of stairs down to the Cafeteria but Tracey stopped her. Taking her by the hand and dragged her outside through the main entrance doors.

"Hey Cuz, by any chance you have any of your sleeping pills in your purse?"

"Yeah, I got them. Why?" Tiffany asked, as she looked through her purse and pulled out a small orange bottle.

"Let's just say I need one to make a certain red head a bit tired and out of it." Tracey said with a creepy smirk, as he held out his hand.

"Oh, I see. Well here's one and remember crush it up good to the point it's powder like and slip it in a drink." Tiffany let out an evil smirk, after handing a pill to Tracey.

"Thanks. I got to go find some of my guys. I'll catch you later Cuz." Tracey bid 'bye' quickly to Tiffany, as he went back into the school building, leaving her standing alone.

"Yeah, catch you around. So you got your chance to make your move huh? Well let's see how this goes…" Tiffany slowly started headed back inside to head down to the cafeteria to join Gary's and Ash's table. "…Good luck Cuz, because I have a feeling you might need it."

Down in the North Side Cafeteria - About 10-15 Minutes into Lunch

"Hey, sorry for the long wait Misty." Tracey said out loud beside Misty, as he took a seat next to her.

"It's ok. So what did you have to do?" Misty asked, taking a slip of her water.

"Well, um, so that offer you said in English class is still good right?" Tracey asked, as he received a slow nod with a raised eyebrow from Misty. "Can you be my model today after school? I have a drawing I need to do for my art class and it's due tomorrow. And I'll admit, I'm a total procrastinator but if you could, you would really help me ou—" Tracey got cut off by Misty.

"Tracey, I said I would help you out if you needed my assistant. I'm not going to back out on my word. So when and where do I meet you after school?"

"Heh, meet me at my locker after school and we'll go from there." Tracey said with a smirk.

About 10 Minutes After School – West Wing of the School Building; Basement Level 

"I didn't know there was an art class down here." Misty asked out loud, following Tracey into a small art supply room.

"Well it's more of an art supply room. I'm pretty tight with all the Art teachers, as they let me use the room and all the supplies for my drawing projects whenever I need to. But of course, I'm not the only student that uses the room after school. It's kind of a first come first serve asked deal with certain art students. That's why I was gone at the beginning of lunch to ask for the use of the art supply room." Tracey said, as he shut and locked the door behind him when Misty walked passed him.

"Oooh ok. Lucky you, you and the others don't need to buy supplies." Misty said, as she placed down all her stuff on an empty desk near by. Misty then took a looked around the room, checking out all the art supplies, along with stools, chairs and a love sofa. "There's even a love sofa in here. So I'm guessing all you art students have live model drawing all the time when needed?"

"I guess you can say that. Well let's get the show on the road. Take a seat on the love sofa and pick a pose that you'll be comfortable in. Oh and here…" Tracey pulled out a water bottle and tossed it at Misty when she took a seat on the love sofa. "…I noticed you were out of your water, you can have my water. Sorry if it's open, I was thirsty and I really don't care for water but I pressed the wrong button on the vending machine."

"Thanks Tracey. I really don't mind shared drinks. I'm pretty use to it with Gary and Ash." Misty then took a big drink out of the water bottle to have a funny after taste in her mouth. "Um, for one thing this water tastes funny. So I don't blame you for not wanting this water. Oh can you grab a book out of the small pouch of my bag? You don't mind me reading while I model for you?"

"Nope as long as you have your hair let out. Because I want to draw the cuter version of you" Tracey replied with a smile and went over handed Misty her book after grabbing it out for her. Tracey caught the smile on Misty's face, as he could tell she was thinking about his request. But moments later, after taking his seat on a stool with his big sheet of drawing paper in front of him, he saw Misty unraveling her braids.

About a Little Pass 3:00 – Outside in the Student Parking Lot - East Side Entrance

There were about 20 cars in the lot, not counting Misty's, Tracey's and Gary's car, as Ash and Melody sat in Gary's parked car with the window rolled down. Melody decided to join Ash right after school, to keep him company until Gary got out of detention. Chit chatting and laughing among themselves, they still had about another 15 or 20 minutes before Gary's time was up.

"You know Melody, you're such a great chick to talk to and hang out with. Thanks for your support for the last couple of days with the whole Gary and Misty thing. Haha, for some reason with those two, I should have butted out in their business but I guess I just can't help it. They're a pair of duo that I care a lot for…Man, I wonder how I got myself in this situation…" Ash mumbled his last sentence quietly in the driver seat.

Melody gave Ash a raise eyebrow when she couldn't make out his last sentence but let out a smile. "I didn't catch the last sentence but I know they care a lot for you too. Probably as…" Melody in the passenger seat, grabbed a hold of both Ash's cheeks and started leaning towards him. "…Much as—" Melody pulled away from Ash when she heard two male voice from afar that caught her attention. As she then told Ash to listen in.

"We shouldn't be on this side of the school you know."

"Pssh, what are the chances of Tracey finding out that we weren't on watch the whole time for other students in the West Wing of the school building? Who cares, he already paid us and we were down at the basement level for about 30 minutes and there was like 5 people the most that was down in the basement level? And they weren't even close to the art supply room."

"I guess your right. So who is Tracey trying to get his groove on this time?"

"You know, Misty the redhead, which is always with Gary and Ash. But they haven't really been on speaking term and Gary's in detention so he has no clue what is happening right about now."

"Heh, so it was perfect timing for Tracey then. But anyways let's make a quick stop at the boy's locker room and then head back to the West Wing."

Ash and Melody barely caught the last guy's sentence but they clearly caught everything before that, as Ash then rolled up both windows of Gary's car. Both Ash and Melody quickly got out of the car and luckily for them, there was a back way to the boy's locker room, as the two hired guys went in the opposite direction of the East entrance doors. While running through the empty hallway to reach the detention room, which was also near the boy's locker room, Ash and Melody came up with a quick plan on how to get Gary out. As Ash and Melody both barged into the detention room, as Melody caused a big scene towards the teacher on detention duty.

"I am so sorry! But you are the closest teacher I can find! I think I saw some student's graffiti on the outside bleachers! I'm not too sure exactly but it looked like spray cans in their hands!"

"Take me to the scene of these misbehaved students that you are speaking of!" The teacher then looked over at Gary and the 7 other students in the room, before following Melody out of the room. "Detention dismissed early."

"Gary, we got to hurry to the art supply room! Tracey has Misty in there!"

Gary didn't need to ask why he and Ash had to hurry to the basement level, when he heard 'art supply room, Tracey, and Misty' all together. Gary then got out of his seat and rushed out the door with Ash. "That son-of-a-bitch!"

Meanwhile at the Same Time - A Little Pass 3:00 – Back Over In the Art Supply Room

Misty let out a little yawn as she wasn't too sure why, as she felt a bit dizzy and lack of energy. She didn't think too much of it, when Tracey said he got done drawing her. He then pulled the paper off of the easel board and went over to sit down next to Misty to show her the drawing.

"Now all I have to do is color it in and I'm finish."

"Oh wow Tracey. You're a real talented artist and it didn't take long either." Misty said in a drowsy tone.

"Thanks. With a model like you, I have to use all my talent to capture all the cuteness of you." Tracey said in a low tone, as he leaned in close next to Misty when he placed down his drawing. "Misty, I really have a great time with you. And I was wondering if you'll give me a chance and go out with me?"

"Uh, Tracey that's real sweet of you. I also have a great time with you too but…" Misty blinked a few times and shook her head to try to focus on her thoughts. While she slowly had to shook a bit away from Tracey for more space in between them. "…I just, can't see or feel for you more than friendship. I'm sorry but you're really not my type?" Misty said, expecting an understanding Tracey but the next thing she knew and didn't expect was to be suddenly pushed down onto her back. As she caught the grim expression on Tracey's face that got her feeling real uneasy, especially when he tighten his grip on both of her shoulders.

"What? But Gary is? I thought I could have won you over if I was more of the understanding, nice guy compared to Gary's character. But I guess I have to be aggressive and cocky like that bastard, to get you be interest in me huh?" Tracey said in a deep chilling tone, as he sat on top of Misty's leg and grabbing both her wrists.

"Tracey, quit it! You're not acting like yourself! This isn't a funny joke, as you're scaring me!" Misty yelled out, as she tried to get herself out from underneath Tracey's weight and his tight grip hold on both of her wrist.

"Just shut it girl, don't make me laugh. You don't know the real me. You trusted me so much that I bet you'll be shock to hear that I put a sleeping pill in that water bottle that you took a drink of…" Tracey said, a bit hunched over Misty with a bigger grin when he caught the shock look in Misty's eyes. "…But you know what? I'll gladly show you the real aggressive side of me…" Tracey placed both of Misty's arm above her head on the arm rest of the love sofa with only one hand as the other, forcefully ripped open a few buttons on her blouse. "…And go ahead scream as loud as you want. This room happens to be sound proof and I have a couple hired guys watching out so no one can interrupt us." Tracey leaned in towards Misty's neck, kissing and sucking on the side, as he ran his free hand over her breasts.

"Tracey, stop it! Please! Why are you doing this?!" Misty tired with what remaining strength she had to break free but still couldn't. Misty then started to panic as Gary was the first image that popped in her head. "If Gary finds out—"

"Heh, because I want to damaged you before Gary does. And at this rate, I will be able to because the chances of Gary coming to your rescue is slim to none." Tracey said out loud harshly in between his kisses and bites on Misty's neck. But suddenly pulled away from the frighten Misty to look over at the last person he expected to see busting through the locked door.

"Crashing your private party bastard!" Gary yelled out, panting and holding onto his left side shoulder. As he then ran up to Tracey tackling him off top of Misty and over on to the other side of the love sofa.

"What the fuck? Where are my guys?" Tracey yelled out, as he got a few punches in on Gary's face when he was on top.

Gary spited out some of his blood on to Tracey's face, as he kicked him off of him, sending Tracey flying against the shelf of bottles of acrylic paint. "Ash took care of them so I could come here and personally kick your ass!" Gary then launched towards Tracey and grabbing a hold of his shirt to fling him into the other art supplies.

Before Gary could do anymore beating to Tracey when he got up on his feet, the principal, Mr. Jackson, along with a couple of hallway securities, Ash and Melody, entered the art supply room. The big hallway security guys both got a hold of Gary and Tracey, while Melody and Ash ran over to Misty, who mange to be in the corner, holding tight at the top of her blouse. With what seems like everything was under control, Mr. Jackson ordered everyone to head to his office.

About 30 Minutes Later – In the Main Office

After hearing everyone side of the story, but mainly paying attention to Misty's, the principal, was left no choice to expel Tracey from school for his action. On the account of, drugging and attempt of rape, Mr. Jackson also called for Officer Jenny to have her take Tracey away to the police station for them to deal more on Tracey. While Tracey was in another room by himself with one of the hallway security guy, a battered up Gary and Ash, were sitting next to Misty and Melody in the main lobby waiting for, Mr. Jackson to hear his verdict and also Misty's sister when they got a phone call notice. About 5 minutes passed by in silence, the door went flying open with three freaked out valley sisters.

"Like are you ok Misty?!" Daisy yelled out, as she pulled Misty out of her seat to give her a hug along with Violet and Lily.

"Like where is the little snake?" Violet said in an angry tone looking around.

"I like hope he gets what he deserve!" Lily added in her comment.

"You guys, I'm ok, just a bit tired. Not much happened to me by Tracey. Gary, Ash and Melody found out about Tracey's plan, as they all did their part to rescue me. So the big thanks go to them."

After hearing Misty saying that Gary, Ash and Melody did the rescuing, all three sisters all each thanked them and then went in to talk to the principal. About 30 minutes went by, all three Waterflower sisters walked out of the principal's office to announce that everything is taken care of and that all of them can head out on home. Misty still feeling a bit drowsy, she asked one of her sisters if they could take her car, as she told them she wanted to be with her friends for the time being and also since they had go back to work. All three sisters nodded, as they headed out of the main office lobby, after giving Misty another comforting hug and taking her personal stuff. All four of them decided to leave the office, right then, Officer Jenny entered the doors and went to retrieve Tracey. Gary then told Ash, Misty and Melody that he'll catch up with them at his car since Ash still had his set of keys. They all nodded and went ahead, Gary stood outside of the door waiting for Tracey to be taken away and out of the building. Gary managed to stopped the both of them and let out a small growl towards Tracey's ear range.

"I won't be seeing you awhile. But next time I see you, you won't be lucky like today."

Tracey let out a smirk after landing a big spit onto Gary's face, as he was pulled away by Officer Jenny. But he let out his comment loud enough for Gary to hear. "Tsh, I would have never thought I'll see the day Gary actually fallen hard for a girl. Man, too bad I didn't get to nail her."

Gary wasn't too happy about the comment Tracey made or the spit, as it somewhat left him a bit confused about his feelings. Moments later, Gary finally joined up with Ash, Misty and Melody all in his car, as the first stop was Melody's house near by. When they all reached to Melody's house, Ash helped Melody out of the car and was about to return back into the car but Melody held onto his arm.

"Um Ash, I really want to take care of your cuts and bruises. Would you let me? I can have my dad take you home later."

"I uh, well was going to plan and stick around with Gary and Mis—" Ash then got cut off by Misty, who got out from the backseat.

"Ash, I want to thank you for all you done today. You too Melody, but I think…" Misty leaned into Ash's ear and whispered. "…I want to be alone with Gary, so he and I can patch things up. I'll catch you later k? Now let Melody play nurse and let her take care of you." Misty mange to joke a bit, as winked at the both of them.

"Sure. You take care." Ash said with a weak smile, as he then suddenly received a kissed on his cheek by Misty, after she gave Melody a hug. . He then waved 'bye' to Gary and Misty when she got into the front passenger seat. As he then turned and slowly followed behind Melody.

"You're really protective of Misty aren't you Ash?" Melody asked out of the blue, as she opened the door to her house.

"Huh? Um yeah, I guess. But I'm like that when it's a girl that I care for? So that also applies to you too, you know if you were ever in that kind of danger. You already got a preview the first time we met at the club." Ash said with a wink, as the both of them entered the house.

Melody let out a faint smile knowing the fact that Ash would do the same thing for her. But at the same time, she kind of picked up the feeling that Ash somewhat cares and likes Misty more then a friendship deal. She then couldn't believe that she decided to back out on her word about confessing to Ash, as she at the moment didn't want to burden him with more confuse feelings.

In an Empty Parking Lot at a Park

After dropping off Melody and Ash at Melody's place and drove around town to find a park, Gary finally found one and parked his car. Gary and Misty had the silences between them the whole time in the car, as the both of them still had the awkwardness among them. About 5 minutes went by and with Gary tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he finally broke the silence first.

"Fat Penguin." Gary said in a casual quiet tone, as he still looked straight ahead, still avoiding eye contact with Misty.

"What?" Misty asked in a confused tone, as she had to look over at Gary.

"I just wanted to say something that would break the ice." Gary then looked over with a cheesy smile, as he caught the giggle escaped out of Misty's mouth.

"You and your lines…" Misty let out a faint smile. "…Gary, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you about Tracey. I would have never expected all this to happen to me by him. And I'm real sorry about—"

"Misty, just shut it. I should be the one apologizing for being a total stupid-jealous-useless-ass-jerk. I'm really really sorry." Gary apologized looking away, as he then felt Misty's hand wiping away the remaining blood on his lips. He just kept silence, as he noticed Misty did the same when she pulled her hand away from his face onto his hand.

Misty let out a sigh looking out her window. "You know, you really do always end up saving me in the worst case scenario that has been happening to me recently. I was really scared, I couldn't break free or budged from Tracey. I'm not saying that I could have when I didn't have the side effects of the small dose of the sleep pill in the water." Misty said in a hoarse tone that sounded like she was about to cry, as Gary interrupted her.

"Misty if you need to cry, why don't you let it all out?"

Misty looked back at Gary with another faint smile. "Gary, I know for sure I was scared as hell but I'm still a tough big girl. Tears aren't going to be coming down. And besides I don't remember the last time I cried. I don't even think I ever cried with or over Rudy. So if you ever see tears coming from my eyes then what ever the event that cause it, it would mean that it's a deal. Anyways, Tracey just felt me up after ripping the top buttons off my new blouse and left his mark on my neck." Misty lightly touched her neck at the hickey spot Tracey left on her, as she didn't expect Gary to suddenly start to suck at her neck.

Gary finally pulled away and looked in the opposite direction after leaving a darker hickey over the one Tracey made. "It's my mark on your neck now."

Misty was left a bit speechless at what Gary said, as she then suddenly but lightly slapped him on his arm. "Damn it Gary! Now the hickey is going to take longer to disappear!"

"Like ouch?" Gary asked in ditzy tone, as Misty couldn't help but to let out a big smile. "Whoa, it's sure suddenly bright in here! Did the sun come out or was it because of your smile?"

"Gary, where do you come up with these? Heehee, but I got to admit, I do miss hearing them, as I missed you the last few days…" Misty said in a quiet tone, as she lean her head on Gary's shoulder, shutting her eyes.

This time Gary was the one left speechless, as he decided to just kept his mouth shut. Not sure how to response to it. But by the time Gary asked a random question out loud, to change the subject, Misty apparently has fallen asleep. Leaving Gary alone with his thoughts until Misty decides to wake up.

About a Little Pass 8:00 P.M. – In the Waterflower's Driveway

"Thanks for everything today again Gary. And I'm sorry that I suddenly fell asleep for a few hours." Misty said, as she unbuckles her seat beat.

"Nah, it's alright. A lot sure did happen toda—" Gary was then cut off by Misty's lip for only a short amount of seconds before he felt her pulling away. Gary a bit stunned but still mange to let out a smirk. "Damn, a lot sure has happen today. You made the move and kissed me. Heh, so how about going back to my place and see what else can happen?"

"Gary, don't push your luck. Thanks a bunch." Misty then got out of the car and headed towards her front door. She than had to turn around when Gary spoke up.

"Ok but don't be mad at me tonight, when you know you will be sitting on your bed and you will be holding your pillow close to your chest and wish it were me pressing against your chest."

Misty playfully stuck out her tongue and made a sour face at Gary, as she turned around waving 'bye' before disappearing into the house, meeting up with her sisters. Misty was greeted by all three sisters when she entered the house. After a little more extra chit chat about of the earlier incident at school, Daisy finally handed Misty an envelope folder from Brock. Misty let out a smile when she looked into the envelope, as she then excused herself for the rest of the night. So she could take a shower and freshen up.

10:30 P.M. – In Gary's Bedroom

Gary stood in front of the bathroom mirror, just in a pair of black boxers with a wrapped bandage around his left shoulder, as he placed on the last bandage onto his body, near the corner of his lips. Gary then heard a few loud knocks on his bedroom door, as he let out a sigh wondering what May wanted. Making his way to the door, Gary opened the door to receive a pillow thrown into his face.

"Take that!" Misty yelled out loud in a playful tone, as she stood with arms crossed with small black bag over one shoulder that matched her black cap sleeve shirt with white outline of bubbles over a pair of mid-thigh black shorts.

"Misty? What the? May let you in huh?" Gary asked, as he stepped out into the hallway shutting his bedroom door, after grabbing a hold of Misty's pillow.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep and I figure since I can drive now, I'm here! Let's find a movie on TV." Misty then grabbed a hold of Gary and dragged him towards the living room, not even him a chance to protest.

Misty used Gary's lap and her personal pillow for her head rest during their movie. Nether both of them were paying too much attention to the movie, as they were on the couch talking and clearing up all the misunderstanding about the whole weekend with Rudy. And how it was a whole mess disaster and how the song was meant for him. After he heard that the song was meant for him at the club and picked up that Misty has fallen for him and him also piecing together his feelings. Gary felt a bit joyful, since he finally realize that he too has fallen for Misty but at the same time, he felt like a total ass, when he realize his attitude and actions of lately. The movie ended at the same time when the father clock stuck 12 midnight.

"Hey Gary, can I spent the night?"

"Heh, sure, do you want your usual room next to Ash's?"

"Um do you remember the first day you and Ash kidnapped me and gave me a tour around town as we drove pass your place?" Misty asked looking straight up towards at Gary to receive a questionable nod. "Well some pervert said that I can have a 'V.I.P. treatment to one of the Oak's lovely bedrooms'."

"Yeah? If you don't want your usual guest room, which room than?"

"Yours?" Misty asked in a cute shy tone that got Gary to let out a surprise 'what' expression. "What's with the look? You really aren't going to let me use my V.I.P. card to your room? Come on, I haven't seen what your bedroom looks like, since day one of our meeting." Misty pushed herself up off of Gary's lap, as she grabbed a hold of her pillow and jumped off the couch.

"But I never had a chick in m—" Gary was suddenly yanked forward to get the hint from Misty to get stepping.

Giving into Misty's whim, Gary just let himself be dragged to his room. He couldn't help to let out a smile at the fact Misty was acting like a little kid in a candy store when she stepped into his room, as she walked about every inch and touch about everything in the room. Misty then hopped onto Gary's bed and turned on the radio/alarm clock that took shape of Umbreon, with "Stars Are Blind" playing in the background. Misty noticed on the nightstand was her Starmie hairpin next to the old chocolate heresy kisses from their second day of their 'blooming' relationship. A smile escaped, as Misty looked over at Gary who still stood near at his closed door with a smirk on his face, while Misty just made herself comfortable on the bed.

_(I could be your confidante - Just one of your girlfriends - But I know that love's what you want - If tomorrow the world ends - Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love? - Now tell me who have you been dreaming of - At night at home? oh no, ohh)_

Gary finally made his way to his own bed, sitting down on the edge of it and gave Misty a look when she rolled around on the bed and then in upright position.

_(Even though the gods are crazy - Even though the stars are blind - If you show me real love baby - I'll show you mine)_

Misty then playfully wrapped her arms around Gary's lower torso and sang along parts of the song. "I can make you nice and naughty - Be the devil and angel too - Got a heart and soul and body - Let's see what this love can do…" Misty then suddenly lightly flipped onto her back with Gary hovering over her. Reaching up and placing both hands on Gary's cheeks, and let out a cute seductive stare, still singing along. "Excuse me for feeling - This moment is critical - Might be me feeling - It could get physical, oh no—"

Gary then came crashing down onto Misty's lip, as the both of them tuned out the rest of the song, playing tongue and tonsil hockey with each other. Leaning on one forearm while the other hand and fingers intertwined within the red locks of Misty's hair, Gary in the heat of the moment, had pulled away from the deep aggressive kiss to sit right back up. Gary caught the confused look upon Misty's face, as she also sat up.

"Should we be doing this? You know how much I so want you right now? But I'm not like Tracey who forces me onto you when you don't want it. Plus you almost got rape todaaaay—" Gary was then suddenly pushed down onto his back with Misty straddled on top of Gary's stomach and both hands on both of his shoulders.

"Shut it. You're mine tonight." Misty said it a low seductive voice, after taking of her black shirt to reveal a black with white lacey trim bra. And tossing her shirt to the floor, she slowly leaned down towards Gary's earlobe and slowly nibbling on it.

With the quick glance of Misty, Gary sank his teeth down onto the bottom of his lip to hold in his moan and excitement from escaping. He tried hard to not lose his mind from the tiny licks and nibbles on his earlobe, Gary then grabbed a tight hold on each side of Misty's thighs, as she let out a tiny giggle. Feeling Misty's tongue making its way up and down the neck line and the collar bone, while her fingers slowly drifted back and forth across his chest, just drove him even crazier. Since Misty said that he was hers tonight, Gary decided to lay back and relaxed until his next order or urges comes into play. After a good about of time of taking turn pleasuring and being intimate with each other, Gary took over being 'the dominate one', as he was at Misty's neck, pulling his neck teaser technique.

"Umm, Gary."

"Mmm?" Gary replied in between kisses at the neck.

"You want to grab a condom? Let's do it." Misty said slowly in between her pants.

"As you wish. I'm going to make you mine to the point you can't live with out me." Gary reached over at the bottom of drawer of the night stand to grab a rubber. As he placed it down next to Misty and gave her a concern look. "You know being this your first ti—"

"First time, it's might going to hurt. Blah, blah blah Gary, come on. I think I know my own female body…" Misty then let out a devilish smile up towards Gary. "…Or is that fact you wanted me be helpless and innocence? Hold on…" Misty changed her expression into an 'innocence' looking one, as she looked away with her right hand near her lips and spoke up in a 'shy' tone. "…Please be gentle with me…It's my first tim—"

"Not cool. You don't know how hot that is on what you just did. God, I'm so making you mine! As I'm bigger and better than the Titanic...Only 200 woman went down on the Titanic." Gary said with a wink.

"Ok, now that wasn't cool or hot, as you just killed the mood!" Misty started laughing.

"Oh but don't worry, I'll be able to get you back in the mood." Gary went in for a deep passionate kiss to get Misty back in the mood.

5:00 A.M. – Gary's Bedroom

The radio alarm went off, as Gary lay on his side before budging to turn off the radio, with one of the newest song playing, "Last Night".

_(Keyshia: I need you, - And you need me. - This is so plain to see, - And I will never let you go and, - I will always love you so. - I will...)_

Gary knew that he and Misty only had about 2 hours of sleep, as he couldn't help but to smile with his eye's still shut as he let out a tiny satisfied growl.

"Mmm-Misty, let's skip school tod—" Gary stopped in the middle of his sentence and shot his eyes wide open when he rolled over to put his arms around Misty's body. But all he got was an empty spot where Misty laid at. As he then pushed himself up and looked around to notice that her pillow was also gone too but on the other night stand, next to her Starmie hairpin, there was a picture. Gary reached over to grab a hold of the 'Trainer and Pokemon' picture theme, with him smirking and embracing the blushing 'Pikachu' Misty. Gary then decided to turn the picture around to see if there was a message. A with a smirk of laugher and mixed of confusion and anger came upon his face, as for the first time, he admitted to himself that he hated the quote of, 'Don't hate the player, hate the game.' Due to the message on the back of the picture left a big impact, 'Wham-Bam-Thank you-_Man_…XOXO'.

_(Diddy: Last night, I couldn't even get an answer - Tried to call, But my pride wouldn't let me dial - And I'm sitting here, With this blank expression - And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child…)_

* * *

A/N: (3/3/07) …I totally missed having ch22 updated on my 1 year ann. on 3/1 T.T Oh well...lol, it only took Gary and Misty a year on somewhat 'being together'...But like, WTF-OMG right? Heh…Yeah I think I screwed myself over on how to start ch23 XD 

"After School Program Moment on Sex" – No matter how young or old ya all are, just be smart and please use protection! …Lol yeeeeah…

Well thanks a bunchies to all the ones that left a review! Much luv to ya! And I'm sorry for the long update; I just really haven't been in the mood to write…More into drawing lately…Sorry xD

**http // lilineko . deviantart . com/ - ( _add the ':' after 'http'_ ) **only did one scene, with ch22, of Gary smirking and holding on the picture. Along with other poke-fan arts that isn't related to the fanfic.

Oh be on the look out for an Ego oneshot songfic "Spend Some Time" by Clichexx. Catch all ya later, until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	23. The Jokes On Me?

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Or the usage of the songs, so please don't sue!**

**Warning: Minor Swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
May-24  
Daisy-24  
Violet-23  
Lily-22

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

(Italic) Song lyric playing in the background

Chapter 23: The Jokes On Me?

A Little Pass 5:00 A.M. - Oak's Mansion – Gary's Bedroom

(_Diddy: Tell me the words to say, - To make you come back, - And work me like that. - And if it matters I'll rather stay home, - With you I'm never alone. - Don't want to wait till you're gone, - Let me be, just don't leave me. – Last nigh—)_

Gary turned off his Umbreon alarm radio when he placed down the picture that Misty left him, with the oh-so-famous quote he used all the time. Never in his life he expected anyone to pull the 'wham-bam-thank you' card on him, as he always made sure he's the one that did it first. But Misty was different; he ended up letting his guard down around her. Since she fully out confessed to him that she has fallen for him. Still on his bed stunned and not sure what do or say, Gary let out a sigh and leaned against the back of his bed wall, looking down at the 'Trainer and Pokemon' picture.

"Misty, you're really something you know that? But if you think you can play it cool after pulling this stunt, you got your self challenge. You're talking to the ultimate Player of Pallet High, you're in my territory. Don't think you'll be winning this battle. I know you'll be the one come running back to me."

After a few more minutes of collecting his thoughts and the entire events had happen with Misty, Gary grabbed his cell and called Ash to let him know that he's picking him up early. After a quick cold shower, Gary tossed on a pair of boxer, as he looked through his closet to find a shirt and a pair of pants to make an outfit that would make Misty smile crazy over. Something dealing with purple, since she told him purple is a being coming color on him. He mange to find a purple outfit, a long sleeve button up shirt to match his purple pants, as he tossed on the shirt over a tight black beater that showed off his collar bone and a bit of the white wrapped bandage around his left shoulder. Leaving the shirt unbuttons but both sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Gary looked into the mirror with a smirk on his face placing a new bandage on his cut by his lips. Feeling the adrenaline of his old self coming back into play, as Gary wasn't too occupied anymore on the thought of Misty left him hanging, sometime during the two hour of sleep he got. The main thing on his mind was his target and 'tactics' on Misty. While messing with his spikes, Gary thought of all the little for sure things and ways he knew that would get Misty's attention on him. Being smart and learned his lesson over the whole week, involving another girl is out of the question. Gary then popped his collar and grabbed all his stuff, along with Misty's Starmie hairpin clipping it in his hair, as he headed out of his bedroom to take off to Ash's.

At first Ash was stunned to hear the news of Gary and Misty confessing to each other, as it then went straight to his best friend's bedroom. Ash knew there was never a girl who had ever stepped foot in Gary's bedroom not even his sister. But what stunned him the most was when Gary told him that it was Misty who did more of the confession and 'took' charge in her own hands when they were in his room. Then Ash couldn't help but to busted out laughing and hold on to his side in his blue and navy thick stripe polo shirt that matched his navy jeans, when he heard his best friend got left hanging. Especially after hearing from Gary's mouth the 'wham-bam-thank you-man' words and with 'man' underline on a picture of the both of them. Still in the car and 'parked' in front of Ash's house, Gary let out an annoyed glare at his oh-so-great best friend who had a small white bandage at the corner of his left eye and lips. But it wasn't long a smirk popped on his face. As Gary then put his car into 'drive' heading in the direction of school. Ash finally stopped laughing but had a few chuckles here and there when the car started moving, as he notices they weren't headed towards Misty's house. Even though he knew Misty had her own ride, but he would have thought Gary would have gone over there to see what her reason of pulling her stunt is.

"Hey, I thought we're heading over to Misty's? Wasn't that's the reason why you wanted to pick me up early to take off to her place so you can get some answers?" Ash asked and looked over at Gary who had his eyes on the road but caught the big grin on his face.

"Ash my man, my old self is back. As I haven't felt this rush in so long besides, if I go over there she'll definitely thinks she won."

"Geez, now this is a game to you isn't it?"

"Oh of course, I'm going to play it cool…" Gary did a quick glance over to Ash to receive a disbelief raised eyebrow. "…Don't worry, I'm not going to screw it up and have Misty getting mad at me. Let's just say you're going to see the Oh-So-Great Gary Oak version 2. My tactic is to do and say all the little things that always get Misty to keep pay attention to me. Either it being feisty mad, sad, or concern, or even being jolly towards me, it's the first step of 'her' losing towards me. Than when she least expect it, BAM! She's the one that is going to come running to me."

Ash let out a big chuckle which caused Gary to look over at him, asking what's so funny. Ash just smiled and placed his hand on Gary's right shoulder. "Man, Misty must have been hella good in the bed for you to go through all this trouble. Geez, just look at you, you never wear purple! Not ever since Misty mentioned how she likes you in purple. You even have the hairpin in your hair and I know those purple pants are the ones that we had to go buy before we hit the clubs with the sisters and Rudy last Saturday. And if I remember right, isn't that the shirt May bought you longs time ago and you told her that you'll never wears it?"

"Psst!" Gary just looked straight ahead, as he didn't realize a goofy smile was plastered onto his face for a few seconds before he got somewhat serious. "I'm not going through anything. It's just that if Misty thinks she can pull one on me and thinks she can play my game? Well she's in for a fun battle."

"Heh, it's going to be interesting as I'll get stuck in the middle again huh?" Ash asked with a smile, as he and Gary shared a chuckle between the two. Ash looked away and out his window with his smile that turned upside down. _'So you two hit it off eh? But what game are you playing Misty? You confessed, made the moves and then leave? Yet you seem to always amaze me. Heh, but I have to admit, you got Gary so worked up over you, it's really a funny sight so far.'_

Gary and Ash pulled in the student parking lot and Gary parked his car next to Misty's. The both of them got out of the car, as Gary kept silent and looked at Misty's car. He then looked over at Ash, wondering what he was laughing about this time.

"You can be such an annoying ass sometimes. What now?"

"Hey, I learn from the best, my friend…" Ash raised his hand and pointed at Gary in a shooting motion. "…But to answer your question, I'm now laughing at your face because Misty is already here. So even if you did want to get your answer this morning at her house, she would have already been gone. Game or no game, but it seems like Misty is doing fine and ahead of you. Do you think she's going to be at our usual spot? Or should we walk around and look for her?"

"Whatever. Let's just get going. We're not looking for her if she isn't at our usual spot. If she's isn't there, than she's probably at the library." Gary said in a low growl. As the both of them headed into the school and decided to walk around the hallways for a bit before settling down at the usual spot.

Gary let out a sigh and kept on fidgeting for the last 15 minutes when they sat in their spot at the staircase by their lockers. Ash looked away from the big window and looked in the direction of the hallway when he and Gary over heard a few comments from students that made through the hallways. About Tracey's got expelled for a scandal stunt that involved Misty and how Gary, Ash and Melody were still at school to save her. Both Gary and Ash looked at each other with raised eyebrows, as Ash spoke up first.

"How the hell did the news get around so fast?"

"Shit, I would have thought it wouldn't be mention until later on. But damn, it's not a surprise either. What do you expect? It is Pallet High, news and rumors spread fast."

Ash nodded in agreement when he looked over at Gary, as he noticed Gary tapping his fingers and eying the students that walked by or looked over in their direction when they realized Gary and Ash sitting in plain sight. Ash couldn't help to chuckle at Gary for being a bit paranoid like him. Ash kept to himself trying to come up with a good excuse to leave their spot, as they still had about a good amount of time before 1st period passing time bell.

"Hey, I need to go to the library for a book for a class." Ash pushed himself off the seating ledge before Gary could protest. As he let out a smile when he heard Gary let out a heavy grunt sigh and slowly followed behind him. When the both of them made it into the library, Ash casually looked around to see if he could spot Misty, but no sign. He then looked over at Gary to see him also scoping the area.

"So what book are you looking for?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone, as he did another look-see after taking a few steps away from Ash.

"Um, never mind the book. I forgot I need to do my math assignment. Come on, let's just head to Math class." Ash then walked pass Gary and out the door.

Gary caught up with Ash, as the both of them heard a bunch of loud commotion when the both of them were only a few feet away from the door. Gary entered through the door first and spotted a crowd at the back row of his, Misty's and Ash's desk. As he and Ash clearly knew that the other classmates were bombarding Misty with questions after questions. Gary got a bit annoyed after he heard Misty replied that she's ok, as she didn't want to talk about it but a few of the classmates kept on asking. Until they heard a familiar voice spoke up, they all turned around to spot Gary and Ash standing next to each other with arms crossed with a serious look.

"Misty said she's alright. Now if you guys don't mind, please leave the area and let the both of us get to our desk." Gary let out a menacing glare and watched his classmates leave one by one.

Gary was a bit busy eying a few of the guys that went back to their desk after hearing a few of them commenting, what was his deal. But what got him annoyed the most was when he heard one of them commented about him saving Misty, he shouldn't be an extra cocky ass, as it wasn't like they were going out as boyfriend and girlfriend. Gary didn't care if they just wanted to know if Misty was alright because Misty's concern was for him and Ash to worry about it. Ash was already at his desk when Gary finally turned around, as he then was a bit taken by surprise when he saw Misty all dolled up and looked 'lively' for being on 2 hours of sleep. With no cute little hair ties of hers to hold her usual pigtail braids, but her other Starmie hairpin in her let down straight hairdo that flowed over her shoulders. Gary slowly made it to his desk, as he couldn't keep his eyes off of Misty's choice of outfit, due to it reminded him of her outfit of last night. A black with different sizes of white pokey dots all over a low round neck, cap sleeve fitted top, as it matched her black mini jean skirt with white lace at the bottom.

'_My god, what's with her look today? Hella hot…' _Gary let out a smirk when Misty finally looked over at him. But not a word escaped from her mouth with a long silence between them, Gary made the first move by raising his hand for a quick wave."Hey."

"Hi." Misty replied back with smile and when she flipped her left side hair, it exposed a bandage on her neck. She caught the smirk on Gary's face, as she knew what was going on in Gary's mind when he saw the bandage over the hickey. Before Gary could reach over to touch or make a comment about the bandage, Misty turned her head over to Ash. "Hey Ash, guess what I have in my bag?"

'_What the…' _Gary just stared at the back of Misty's head listening to her casual long conversation with Ash. _'…Hi? Just hi? And then she just starts chit chatting away with Ash?'_ Gary still a bit baffled at Misty's one word response, he didn't realize that Misty handed Ash a picture, until he heard Ash laughed out loud in between his thank you to Misty and mentioning how cute she looked in her Pikachu costume. As he then heard Misty asked what was so funny to Ash, as he just glared at Ash when he looked over at him.

"Oh, it's nothing too big. I'm just being a dork and laughing to myself at the little _special _personal message you left for me on the back of my picture."

"Um, it just says' thanks for being a wonderful friend. XoXo." Misty said out loud in a confused tone.

"Heh, I know. That's why I said I'm being a dork. I just couldn't help but laugh when I read the XoXo part." Ash let out a smirked over at Gary, who's full out glaring hard at him.

"Oh." Misty still a bit confused but didn't think too much of it when she looked over at Gary when he spoke up.

"Misty Babe, why do you have to be so damn fine? Can't you take a break and let me concentrate on something else for a change? Especially in that hot outfit of yours right now? It reminds me of last's night sleepwear." Gary said in a proud but hinting tone to get Misty's reaction.

Misty leaned in closer, leaving about an itch between their face. "Gary, just shut it…" Misty ran her index finger from Gary's Adam's apple to the end of his chin with a seductive smile. "…Your miiiiin-d is so on a track of nothingness. Can you really concentrate in the first place?" Misty had to keep in her laugher when she saw Gary's smirking face changed in to a perplexed one.

'_Tsh, playing with me likes that? God and I should have expected the comeback from her. But she didn't even call me Boo when I called her Babe.'_

"But to boost your ego, about last ni—Oh!" Misty pulled away to turned over at Ash. "Ash, did you get your assignment done?"

"Um, I got most of it. But the last few I didn't do ye—"

"Hey! What were you going to say?" Gary asked to the back of Misty's side, as he received a smirk and shrug from Ash. He then let out a glare at Ash when he realized he got had by his friend to head to Math class early. His glare disappeared when Misty finally turned around to face with a question.

"Did you get the assignment done Gary?"

"Um, yeah? It's in my book."

"Ok, here." Misty pulled out her assignment out of her math book and slammed in onto Gary's desk. "Compared our answers, I'm going to help Ash with the few last problems." Misty then scoot her desk closer to Ash before Gary could say anything else.

Ash let out a snicker when he heard Gary ended up replying with an 'ok' when he tried to protest but Misty just pointed at the math assignment. _'So much for your 'tactics' Gary, this is just so priceless. Misty is slowly bring out another side of you, Great Gary Oak version 2 indeed.'_

2nd Period – P.E.

Dressed down in a pair of black basketball shorts with a white beater, Gary wrapped his left arm with the bandage, around Misty's neck when he and Ash walked over to her. Before Misty looked up at Gary, she looked over and waved to Ash, dressed down in a pair of blue basketball shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. Gary was about to say something but was cut off by Misty's semi upset tone.

"Gary, why are you still wearing my Starmie hairpin? Couldn't you taken it out and left it in the locker? I don't want you to lose it when we're playing today's sport activity."

"Don't worry, I won't los—"

"Better not lose it…" Misty then pulled Gary's arm off of her and quickly fixed her yellow tank over a matching sweat shorts. As she then headed towards the other side of the gym.

"Hey where are you going?" Gary asked, letting out a raised eyebrow along with Ash. As they both saw Misty stopped and slightly turned her body but mostly looked over her shoulder.

"To my teammates."

"What? But we're right here. Things are fine between us, aren't we forming our usual team?"

"Nope, I'm talking about Tiffany and the others. Byeee." Misty waved with her fingers. As she heard Gary protested about her teammates and asked who's going to watch out for her from the other guys. Misty let out a smile to herself and kept on walking to the other side leaving Gary and Ash by themselves.

2nd period was coming near to an end, with Gary's game play in ultimate frisbee was a bit off for his team. Due to him paid too much attention on Misty when she and her teammates versed the other teams. He didn't need worry about Tiffany, as the other guy's don't put up a grudge against her or bully her as much compared to Misty. Just because Misty's their target to annoyed Gary to shut Misty's tough girl act. Even with Gary's poor performance, the team of all guys did fine, as they made it being one of the final two for the tournament. Gary's game play got better at the start of their final game, as his and Ash's team ended up verses Misty' and Tiffany's team. Dominating and in control of his game play, Gary ran along with Misty, guarding her and then interfered with her catch on the frisbee. With the both of them grabbed a hold on the frisbee at the same time and body collided into each other, they ended up crashing down on the grassy field. Gary managed to have Misty land on top of him, but both still had a tight grip on the frisbee. Leaving it a battle between the two on who gets the frisbee. Gary tugged at the frisbee above his chest when Misty decided to sit on his stomach with a devilish smile. Misty lean in towards Gary's right ear and whispered in a low tone on his name.

"Gaaary…Where's my hairpin?!" Misty asked in a pretend mad tone when she pulled away from Gary's face, as she caught the panicked expression. Quickly getting off of Gary when he let go of the frisbee to check his hair for the hairpin, Misty yelled out to Tiffany. Misty passed the frisbee and took off running towards the goal. As she couldn't help but laugh out loud when she saw Gary got up with a somewhat mad face when he realized he got fooled, since the hairpin was still in his hair.

Gary's and Ash's team won the tournament by the time Mr. Connor ended the game, for everyone to head back to the gym's locker room. They all congratulated each other while heading back inside, as Gary did more gloating towards Misty about how a team of girls can't beat a team of boys. But to only receive a laugh and a one word responded from her when they entered the gym.

'_Ok, normally she'll be defending about the whole guy vs. girl thing.' _Gary was about to speak up to Misty but only to have her already bid 'bye' to him and Ash and quickly took off into the direction of the girl's locker room.

"So how's your 'tactic' going so far? Because it just seems like it's really not going according to plan."

"Har-Har, very funny. The battle isn't over yet."

"To tell you the truth Gary, I know she doesn't know this is a game but from what I've been getting from Misty, I think intension of last night was really a definitely 'wham-bam-deal'." Ash said, as he took off his shirt when he and Gary entered the locker room.

"I refuse to believe it." Gary said in an annoyed tone, as he roughly tossed his white beater into the locker and grabbed a hold of his purple outfit.

"Why? Is it because you refuse to believe the fact that she left you hanging? Or is it you the fact that it bugs you that she hasn't mention about it and _you_ care about it?"

"I just refuse to believe it ok?" Gary said in an irritated tone, as the both of them got done dressed back in their outfit and waited for a perfect time to sneak out of the locker room.

Meanwhile - With Misty After Entering into the Locker Room

Before she took off her top in front her locker, Tiffany came around the corner bombarding her with questions.

"Spill it Hun. So what's going on? What's the deal between you and Gary right now? You know, especially after with the whole Tracey thing. Because Gary's acting real different and so are you. Did something happen between you two?! Tiffany crossed her arms, as she let out a playful smile.

"Uhh, kind of?" Misty replied nervously but had a goofy smirk on her face.

"Oh my gawd, that looks on your face. Hun, you two didn't do it did you?" Tiffany asked, as she just received nothing from Misty but a 'guilty as charge look'. "Heh, well I'll be damn."

Misty let out a relief sigh, for she didn't have to explain anything when Tiffany just decided to head back to her section. But little did she know; Tiffany was fuming mad inside, as she then just got dressed back into her outfit and just waited for the bell, thinking of her next plan. With a less than 30 seconds before the bell went off, Misty decided and managed to sneak out early for she knew Gary and Ash would be out there waiting for her already.

"Hey Misty! Not like you leaving early." Ash said when Misty walked up to him, as she happens to fix his collar down.

"Hiya. Heehee, yeah I know. I figure a change wouldn't hurt?" Misty then looked over at Gary and reached for his collar, popping it up for him. "There we go. That's the look I'm use to."

'_The look she's use to? What the hell is that suppose to mean? She hasn't even mention about my outfit.' _Gary then just had to look at Misty's outfit again, noticing something different. "Heh, thanks? And when did you get the white lace popping out from your top?" Gary asked, as he heard an embarrassed giggle from Misty when she said 'oops'. Gary then looked away, while covering his lower face, trying not to blush at the thought when he realized it's the same bra Misty wore of last night, after he saw her pulling up her top. _'Seriously what's with her? She's acting real different. I can't rea—'_ Gary's thoughts were interrupted by the bell, as he took off first heading to English class. Still deep in his thoughts wondering how the rest of the day is going to go, he didn't realize he left Misty and Ash far behind when they followed him.

After School 

Gary and Ash waited at Misty's locker, thinking that she was running a bit late, as when 10 minutes went on by there was no sign of Misty. Not sure on where Misty was going to be at, since she didn't mention about her plan or her where about for right after school, during their lunch's conversations. Even though it was only about a week, it felt like had been awhile for Gary, Ash and Misty that they all sat together. Lunch's conversations went interesting when Gary tried to play it cool, trying not to mention about what happen between him and Misty. But curiosity kept on getting the best of him, as Gary managed to slide it in the conversation but Misty somehow managed to change the subject like nothing happened between the two. Another set of 10 minutes passed by, as Gary finally told Ash that they should check Misty's last period. But no sign of Misty, as they both decided and started heading to student parking lot. Knowing that's the last spot for sure on finding Misty. Gary and Ash walked through the two East entrance's doors to find a smiling Melody by the railing.

"Hey you two! It's been a day hasn't it? You guys weren't harassed about yesterday's event by the others were you?"

"Hah somewhat, but Gary over here made it loud and clear to drop it and don't ask about it." Ash commented.

"Lucky, it was like a non stop questioning and answering for me. To the point if I had a mini tape-recorder to play the same answers, so I didn't have to talk. The rewind button would be broken by the end of the day." Melody smiled and let out a giggle with Ash, as he had to laugh. "But anyways, this is for you Gary. It's from Misty." Melody handed a folded note to Gary, as she then looked over to Ash.

"Hey, why don't we hang out or something? It is Friday night and since things are back to normal between Gary and Misty."

"Yeah! How about dancing tonight?" Melody asked.

"Sure, why the hell not, I'm up for the clubs tonight. How about it Gary?" Ash looked over at Gary who just got done reading the note.

"Uh sure, we can let Misty know at her work. That's where she is at right now, according to this note." Gary said to Ash and Melody, to receive a couple of nods.

When everyone was in and buckled up, Gary pulled out of his parking spot and out the exit heading towards Brock's Fashion and Models building to meet up with Misty. As he kept quiet to himself and turned on his stereo to listen to the 'radio'.

_(Last night, I couldn—)_ Gary quickly switched the station; he only needed to hear a few words to know what song exactly was playing.

_(Happiness and I guess - I never will…) _

"Oh nice, can't go wrong with Gun's and Roses." Gary said out loud, as Ash agreed and mention he hasn't heard, 'Since I Don't Have You' in a long time.

_(…When you walked out on me - In walked ol' misery – And sh—)_ After realizing the song title from Ash and heard last verse, a glare escaped from Gary's eyes and quickly changed the station again. Ash couldn't help to let out a smirk creep up on his face, as he then turned around to look at Melody when she spoke up when Gary stopped on a song.

_(What do you want me to do - What do you want from me - I'm gonna make you cry…)_

"Oh, I like this song! It's by Cassie, 'What Do U Want.'" Melody then noticed Gary pulled his hand away from his stereo.

_(…I'm gonna make you, make you - I'm gonna make sure you get it good - Because you had this thing coming like you knew you would - You were my time, my money, and my body too - Give me one good reason I should give—)_ Gary turned off the radio and flipped out, as he violently shook his index finger at his stereo.

"Are you mocking me?! What is it with all these songs!?" Gary then quickly shut his mouth when Ash and Melody started laughing out loud. He then let out an annoyed/embarrassed glare when he realized he made a fool out of himself. Due to being occupied with the lyrics to the songs that were playing that reminded him of Misty.

"Hahaha, Gary man, you're yelling at the radio. Just get some fresh air, put your top down." Ash finished with a chuckle, as the top went down with a sulking Gary.

In Front of the Waterflower's Room Set

Gary knocked on the door a few times before opening and walking in himself, since no one answered. Gary made his way through the room and to the other side of divider curtains, to only spot Daisy, Violet and Lily with Todd their photographer. Daisy signaled Todd for a quick break when she saw Gary by himself.

"Gary! Like, what are you doing here?" Daisy asked out loud, as she made her way to him, with Violet and Lily behind.

"Came by to see Misty, she left school right away and didn't even say bye. And also we want to let her know that we're planning to go clubbing tonight since Ash and Melody wanted to…" Gary casually looked around the room, just to see if Misty sat off to the side somewhere. As he didn't realize there were a few smirks among him. "…Is Misty here?"

"Like, sorry Gary, she isn't. She came by and like, told us that she's going to be gone for the weekend. I…" Violet paused to think for a second, as it caused Gary to be a bit anxious. "…I don't like, remember where she was heading."

"Like duh Violet! Baby Sis said she had to go to Cerulean Cit—" Lily got cut off by Gary's little sudden outburst.

"What?! Cerulean City? Your guys' old city, where all four of you sisters' used to lived next door to Rudy's?"

"Yuppers! But Daisy…" Lily looked away from Gary to Daisy with a questioning look. "…Like what was the reason for Misty going to visit Rudy?"

"Oh I don't know? I like think, something important dealing with Rudy? Like, tying or finishing some loose ends between the two? She was excited."

"Oh! If I remember right on what Misty like, told us, didn't something important happen around this time? Like their anniversary or something? I like totally don't remember." Violet said with a sigh, as she and her sisters' caught the stunned but 'calm' expression on Gary's face.

Lily followed right behind Violet when her sister decided to walk over to one of the side tables, as she had to comment out loud to Violet. "Oh like you're totally right. So tying lose ends eh? You like, don't think she might hook back up with Rudy?"

Violet shrugged and replied back out loud. "Eh, with our Baby Sister, _anything_ is possible with her."

Gary didn't like what he just overheard from Violet and Lily, as he let out a disgruntle look but still tried to play it cool. "Well, Daisy I guess I really have no more business here. So I'll catch you lovely sisters later…" Gary turned around about to disappeared through the curtains but stopped with his track but with back facing towards Daisy. "...Did she mention when exactly when she's going to be back?"

"Um I like think, laaate Sunday night. With those two they always try to spend all their time together as possible. But I think there's _someone_ who has an influent on her on making her decision."

'_What the hell does that suppose to mean?' _Gary asked to himself, as he just waved his hand and headed out the dressing room set really displeased.

After all three sisters heard the door shut, they all started laughing and mention if they caught all the priceless looks on Gary's face when they did their part of talking. All three sisters then high five each other with a big smile and all yelled out in unison, 'mission is a go.'

Out in the Lobby Lounge

Ash and Melody were left waiting out in the lobby lounge since they couldn't go with Gary, due to them not being on the family or on the guest list. Ash and Melody just talked among themselves for about 10 minutes before Gary and Misty become their topic.

"So did Misty tell you about la—"

"Last's night ordeal?" Melody interrupted, as she played it cool. "Somewhat. What did Gary told you?"

"Uhh, that they finally did it?"

"That's it? That's all Gary said, they just did it?" Melody asked and received a slow nod from Ash. "Oh ok, same thing Misty told me."

Both Ash and Melody knew what else happened afterward after Gary and Misty did it, but the both of them didn't want to rat out their friend's, embarrassment and/or plan. Ash and Melody were about to asked each other on their thoughts about Gary's and Misty's relationship, Gary letting out an irritated aura. Before Ash or Melody could ask any questions, Gary mentions that Misty came by for a bit and just left town. With Misty causing him feeling the 'run about' when he specifically thought he had the upper had, Gary ended up in more of a fouler mood then earlier. He then told Ash and Melody he wanted to be alone on his drive and didn't feel like going to the club. Melody let out a sigh and little whine, about wanting to go home and be bored on a Friday night. But not knowing Gary's behavior when he's seriously irritated, Ash told her that she can chill at his place or he could borrow his mom's car so they could go out for dinner. After hearing Ash's offer, Melody nodded in excitement and couldn't wait to be dropped off with Ash. As they all headed out of the building, not noticing a figure that stood by at receptionists' desk in an outfit that ended up as a nice disguise. May held down her hat low, as she let out a smile to herself when she turned around to watch her little bother walk out in sulking mood.

'_Heehee, I am so glad that Daisy paged me in time. I would have so missed this-oh-so priceless sulking moment. Such a rare moment, Misty must be a big impact on you.' _

In Front of Ash's House

"Well I guess I'll see you later?" Ash said out loud when he shut the door. While Melody stood at his front door waiting for him.

"Yeah, we'll see. You have a great date with Melody." Gary tossed his hand and caught the smirk on Ash's face.

"Heh thanks. And I'll be careful by the end of the night with Melody. If you know what I mean." Ash let out a chuckle when he caught Gary's glare.

"Psst, hardy-har-har. If she does pull a stunt like Misty, sucks to be you. But there is still that one other chick you like too right?"

"Heh, yeah about her, at the moment, I pretty much lost her. I know she's not interested in me. So I'm going to try to be there for her as a friend. I'll see how things go with Melody? She's really great. But before I leave you be, is this seriously still a game to you?" Ash asked in a mellow tone, as he let out a tiny force smile. He knew that Gary would know what he meant by that question, as he waved 'bye' to Gary and turned around to meet up with Melody. _'Gary, whatever you decide to do, just don't involve hurting Misty in anyway. If you do, I'll take things into my own hands if I have to.'_

Gary took off down onto the road right after Ash's 'bye', as he just kept quiet with the radio playing in the background. Gary was a little to occupy by what Ash asked him and the whole conversation from Misty's sisters. Going back and forth and recapping everything that had happen, he decided to clear his mind and listen in on the current song playing.

_(Can't explain it, how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly. - In slow motion, my imagination running trying to keep my body still, I can hardly stand the thrill - Baby took a chance…)_

"Heh, yeah a thrill this is. Everything is a total backfire on my part…"

_(Baby, take me on a journey - I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you…)_

"…Heh, jokes on me huh? I guess I'm the one that fallen hard for you. I'm going mad crazy with my emotions and thoughts. It's probably because you got me…" Gary paused and smiled to himself when the last sentence of the song finished it for him with, 'right where you want me.' "…Hah, what are the chances that the song just went 'nicely' on what I was about to say..." Gary placed his left elbow at the base of the window seal, as he rested the side of his cheek on his hand. _'Misty, I don't know what your deal is but I am definitely not going to let you go back to Rudy. I told you that I'm making you mine and I'm keeping it that way.'_ Gary made a few turns on the road and let out a smile when he decided to make a stop at his bank. For a special purchase he surely knew that would make Misty jumping for joy when he presents it to her.

In Front of Neko's Jewelers

Gary made his way to the glass case where the yin yang necklace is at after he walked through the door. One of the owners was already at the glass case waiting on another customer. Gary did a sly nodded at the somewhat familiar person next to him when she looked over at him with a smile, as he then looked away and down into the case. Gary spotted the one of a kind Yin Yang pendant, not sure on who the owner was asking for his assistant, Gary and the girl spoke up at the same time.

"I would like that Yin Yang necklace."

_'God, no way. What's with my luck?' _A disbelieve look popped onto Gary's face, as he then looked over at the black haired girl. "Sorry, I'm going to be the one taking that necklace."

"Oh no you're not. I was here first and I'm purchasing that necklace for my boyfriend and me, Gary."

"Do I know you?"

"No, we just go to the same school, as I'm a sophomore. But beside the point, the necklace pendant is mine."

"Nope, I need this necklace more than you do."

"Whatever Gary! This necklace is a two piece for a couple. I know your reputation on girls—Wait unless you actually found someone. Did you?"

"It's none of your business and no one needs to know either. And if you know my reputation than you should know the Oak's name is loaded with money. So I'm going to triple the amount on that necklace. So who do you think is going to win the necklace when it comes down to business profit? The girl that is going to pay $1000 or the guy that is going to pay $3000?" Gary asked with a satisfied smirk, as he knew he won the necklace.

"Gawd, you can be such an ass! Just because everyone happens to know you and you're rich, don't think things would always go according to plan. So if you're buying this necklace because you-oh-so need to impress who ever you're impressing! Just remember that buying items doesn't always fully win the girls heart. Sometimes words are just the reassuring way to seal the deal." The girl then took off leaving the store upset.

"So are you going to being paying the necklace in cash or credit from your account Mr. Oak?" The owner asked, as he grabbed the necklace.

"Uhh..." _'Damn, I only have a little over a thousand in cash and I don't have an account. I guess I should call May.'_ "Can you give me a second? I have to call my sister." Gary turned around and pulled out his cell and speed dialed May's cell.

---RING-RING--- "Why hellooo, little brother of mine and by getting this call from you, what can I help you with?" May asked in a cheery tone over the phone.

"Geez, I don't only call you when I—Anyways I'm at Neko's Jewelers and I'm short on cash to purchase a necklace. So I need you to come down here with the extra cash so I can lea—"

"Ooooo, at Neko's purchasing a necklace eh? My-my, why can't you just leave? And just have Ash hold on to the necklace and you go to the bank?"

"Because I'm the only one here and you should know that Neko's Jewelers does their business 'first come, first serve'. I already had to triple the amount to buy this necklace because I had to fight for it with another girl." Gary replied in an annoyed tone, as he heard a giggle fit.

"Oooh? So you're the only one there to purchase the necklace. Well Gary, you're in luck, I have an account there and I should have some credit to my name. How much do you need?"

"About $2000 gives or takes."

"Good lord Gary! You really wanted this necklace didn't you? Well what kind of necklace is it and whose it for because I want to know where my hard earned money is going to."

"What the? You know we're loaded so why are you—"

"Gary it's the principle behind it. At least I know most of my jewelries were purchased by my own money that I worked hard for from modeling."

"Eh, ok sure whatever floats your boat? And do I really have to say it? I think you already know who it for is." Gary asked and paused for a second before he heard May started protesting on the other side, as he gave in. "It's for Misty. And it's a two piece Yin Yang pendant. Are you happy now? Can you lead me some of your credit now?"

"Yeah, let me talk to the owner. Loooove you!"

Gary then handed his cell to the owner and Gary watched the owner multi-tasked, with the cell to his ear laughing, while one hand clicking with his mouse on his computer. As the other hand was putting the pendant into a nice little box it was about a 10 minute friendly conversation between the two. When the owner finally ended the call with May, he handed Gary back his cell and the box.

"May said bye. And I have to say you have a very lovely caring sister. She's taken care of the whole charges. May's one of my favorite regular customers. Anyways you take care and good luck to you and your girlfriend."

Gary nodded and let out a tiny smile at the owner, as he bid 'bye' and left the store. When Gary got into his car, he checked the time, a little after 5:00. Remembering that Friday's are usually the day all Waterflower sisters got off early, he decided to head over to their house to get some important info. Gary rang the door bell a few times before the door was opened by a smiling Violet and Lily behind her.

"Gary! Like hiiii!" Violet said with a smirk and looked over at Lily when she stood next to her.

"Oh like wow, totally didn't expect you here Gary." Lily said in a fake tone but with a smile.

"Um hey Violet, hey Lily. I was wondering if I coul—"

Daisy interrupted Gary by grabbing a hold of his hand when she made it in between Violet and Lily. As slapped a piece of paper into Gary's hand with a smile. "Like here, call the house if you get lost or something. Now like, get going. Good luck and good bye!"

"Uh, what's with the folded paper? I was going to ask fo—"

---SLAM--- Before he could finish his sentence; the door was slammed on him. As Gary stood in his spot a bit confused and just stared at the door for a few seconds. Finally decided to look down at the unfolded the piece of paper and unfolding it to see they were handwritten directions on how to get to Cerulean City to Rudy's house. Gary let out an embarrassed smirk, wondered if the sisters caught on or was toying with him and took a stab at his reasoning on stopping by. But Gary didn't dwell or cared on it too long, as he made his way to his car not realizing Lily was at the window curtain spying on him.

"So like, should we call Baby Sis? To like, let her know that Gary's going to show up uninvited? She is so like going to be very surprise." Lily said to Daisy when she pulled away from the curtain when Gary pulled out of the driveway. As she then looked over at Violet.

"Yeah like totally. This wasn't part of the whole original plan you know Daisy? We like, were only suppose to tell Gary that Misty going to have a talk with him sometime tomorrow when she return. As she only went and visited Rudy's place for Marie's birthday party. Like you don't think we went over board to the point Gary actually came by for the directions? He's like, been so off on his game compared to his smooth charming playboy attitude, just because he thinks that Misty might actually get back together with Rudy."

"Heehee, I know! I bet May is really enjoying it, but overboard? Like nooo. Gary's the one that thinks he totally got played by Misty. Misty only did her little message for Gary as like, a joke but when May found out about them before Misty left their mansion. May like, totally got everything out of Misty, so then she like, asked Misty to give Gary a hard time or tease him through out the whole day. May really loves Gary and wants him to settle down with Misty because said she likes Misty a lot and they are perfect together. So thanks to our 'improved version' of help on the whole scheme…" Daisy let out a mischievous smile. "…It seems like Gary got a taste of his own medicine, as he finally realized his feelings. Heh, I should like, call May and let her know Gary came by and took off to Cerulean City get Misty."

"Like geez, I just hope things will turn out alright when Gary shows up unexpectedly." Violet said out loud when Daisy walked passed her to grab the house phone. She then let out a sigh and looked over at Lily when she spoke up.

"Heh, like I hope so too. Even though our Baby Sis and Gary did it, as we caught onto her 'glow' of love this morning of her return. I still got a weird vibe from her, like, an unsure-ness? You know with her, 'I don't know' response on when we like, asked her if that meant she and Gary were officially hooked up."

Violet and Lily both looked over at Daisy on the phone with May, as they both overheard Daisy squealed out loud about Gary who just purchased a two piece pendant necklace for Misty after saying 'mission accomplished'. Both Violet and Lily then looked straight at each other with vague smile and shrugged. Telling themselves in their mind, they'll just have to wait and see if the two little stubborn love birds are 'officially together' by the time they return back to Pallet.

* * *

A/N: (4//07) Oh snap, the Waterflower sisters and May are behind on half the scheme, as they are playing Matchmaker too ;p Haha, can you say backed fired on Gary's part? Well at least he finally admitted he wants Misty. Let's see how it goes about in ch24… -.- Screwed myself again -.- 

**http // lilineko . deviantart . com/ - ( _add the ':' after 'http'_ ) – **Just a fan art scene of 'DJ Richie' and my 'Destiny, Eh?' cover.

Well I finally got the 1st chap posted for 'Destiny, Eh?', enjoy! Waaah, thanks a bunchies again for the last reviews, much hearts to ya! Hear from ya and catch ya all later, until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	24. Words Are What's Important

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Or the usage of the songs, so please don't sue!**

**Warning: Minor Swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Rudy-18  
Marie-13

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

(Italic) Song lyric playing in the background

Chapter 24: Words Are What's Important

About Near 8:00 P.M. - Somewhere on the Main Street of Cerulean City

Gary turned on his stereo again to a mix station, after he got off the cell with one of the sisters for the 4th time, due to the vague written directions. Gary swear that the sisters did the crappy directions to be funny, or maybe it was that his sense of reading and following directions were ready bad and he just didn't realize it. But it didn't matter as much when he decided to listen in on a familiar song that his sister, May used to play around the house, as he tried to calm down from being on the road for about 3 hours irritated.

_(Well I'm shamemeless when it comes to loving you - I'll do anything you want me to - I'll do anything at all - And I'm standing here for all the world to see - Oh baby, that's what's left of me - Don't have very far to fall_

_You know now I'm not a man who's ever been - Insecure about the world I've been living in - I don't break easy, I have my pride - But if you need to be satisfied - I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer - Every time I see you standin' there - I go down upon my knees - And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise - Oh, but you convinced me otherwise - I'll do anything you please_

_You see in all my life I've never found - What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down - I could walk away from anyone I ever knew - But I can't walk away from you - I have never let anything have this much control over me - I work too hard to call my life my own - And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly - But it's your world now, I can't refuse - I've never had so much to lose - Oh, I'm shameless_

_You know it should be easy for a man who's strong - To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong - I've never lost anything I've ever missed - But I've never been in love like this - It's out of my hands - I'm shameless, I don't have the power now - I don't want it anyhow - So I got to let it go_

_Oh, I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be - You make a total fool of me - I just wanted to you to know - Oh, I'm shameless, I just wanted you to know - Oh, I'm shameless, Oh, I'm down on my knees... shameless)_

After the song ended and went to commercial, the song "Shameless" hit him hard, like a sudden red brink thrown at him. A bit shocked from closely listening to lyrics for the first time, Gary just let out a chuckle. _'Oh wow. What the hell. I know this is an old song but damn, this song really nailed it on the spo_—' "Man, I sound like a prissy ass or something!" Gary yelled out when the car came to a stop at a traffic light, as he shook his head in shame, for his version 2 of himself wasn't what he expected. A quick glance was done in over at the passenger seat when the light turned green. A little purple box that had the Yin Yang pendant necklace taunted him, as heavy sigh escaped. _'You really got me. And cramped my lifestyle too, heh, congrats...'_ Gary couldn't but help to let out a smile, as he looked left and right for a street. Being on the same main road for 10 minutes, after finally finding it, irritation was taking over again.

"Good lord! Where in the hell is Hanada Street?! I am not calling the sisters again for the 5th time! How long is this street anyways!? At least it's still light out."

Meanwhile About 2 Hours Ago - 6:00 P.M. ish – In Cerulean City

Misty looked over at her old house from inside of her car after putting it 'park' out on the curb in between Rudy's and her old house. A smile crept upon her face to see it has turned into a public indoor swimming pool for the Cerulean City resident. Misty then grabbed Marie's mini birthday present and along an envelope with Rudy's name on it. Making her way to the front door, Misty heard three familiar voices she missed since she moved to another town. Misty didn't bother knocking on the door when she heard from the other side of the door, with Marie's voice in a bossy tone towards her older brother. While the mom, Laurie went off about the preparation for the party isn't done yet. Misty shook her head with a smile and opened the door.

"Don't fear! Guess who's here!" Misty yelled out and stood proud at the door with her arms wide open for a hug when she saw Marie, the first one to look at her. She then threw a quick wave to Laurie after she waves and before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Oh my gawd Misty!" Marie tackled Misty into a big hug causing the present and envelope, dropped onto the floor. "I didn't expect you to be here today for my birthday party. Rudy said that you couldn't make it!"

"Oh did he now?" Misty pulled away from Marie's hugs and eyed Rudy, who's in a pair of khaki pants with a tight forest green polo shirt with a thick tan stripe across the chest. She caught the smirk off of Rudy's face along with a shrug, as he too then disappeared into the kitchen to help his mom. Misty then looked back over at Marie who was about at her shoulder height. "Well surprise! Happy 13th birthday, you're a teenager now! And my goodness, you're almost about my height. It's only been months since I last since you. Growth spurt hit you fast, as it's also unfair, I have 5 years on you!"

"What? Is it going to be weird when I do end up being taller than you before I'm at your age Misty?" Marie asked out loud in a teasing tone, as she couldn't help to let out a chuckle. "Heh, but other then that, if I'm about the same size as you I can totally have and wear your cute outfits that you don't want anymore! Maybe like the one you have on now! I love the lace at the bottom of that black skirt with the white pokey dots black cap sleeve top!" Marie tucked her brown short hair behind her ear and then stood with both of her hand on her hips, as she looked down at her own current outfit. A pair of green and black plaid short with a matching fitted black cap sleeve color top.

"Well Marie, you are in luck as another presents of yours, you and I are going to have date tomorrow and I'm buying you any kind of outfit you pick out. But as for now…" Misty kneeled down to pick up the little white box and the envelope. "This is a little something, due to a lot had happen this week back home, so I wasn't really able to get you a proper gift."

Marie grabbed a hold of the box and opened it to pull out a black chocker with green rhinestones. "Wow Misty thanks! I love it, it totally goes perfect with my outfit. I guess my outfit is now kicking with your gift." Marie then put on the chocker and twirls and posed for Misty.

"Heehee, whatever you wear or sport, it's always cute or kicking. Well I knew green and black are your two favorite colors so it special made. But I still want us to go shopping after all your friends leave in the morning tomorrow."

"Oh I wouldn't miss it. I want to spend a lot of time with you since I don't get to see you as much. I was mad when Rudy didn't let me come with him to visit you last week!" Marie crossed her arms in a pouting manner, as she and Misty looked over at Rudy when he entered back in the room.

"Hey, I had my reasons to go alone on that visit."

"Yeah whatever it was, you came home all mopin—"

"Oh hey! Look whose it is right at the door! Jill and Wendy!" Rudy yelled out, as Marie looked at the open door.

"Jill and Wendy, heeeey! We have sooo much to plan and we have to figure out our music! We have about an hour before all the others shows up" Marie saw both her friends nodded and smile after greeting her. She then turned back to look at Misty to excuse herself but Misty beat her to it.

"Marie you go ahead, I'm going to help Rudy with the other extra preparations. You go with your girlfriends but if you need anything just give me a call ok?" Misty caught the nodded from Marie, as she then turned and headed over to where Rudy was at with a big 'glow' smile. "Here this is your copy, don't lose it k?"

"Uh ok?" Rudy grabbed it and open to see what's inside. Pulling out the picture of him and Misty in the photo shoot at they posed together. Rudy turned the picture around, knowing that Misty always leaves little message on the back of each picture she has or taken. "Best friends forever. Much love to you always." Rudy looked over at Misty with a smile and shook his head. "Geez you make it sound like I'm one of the 'girlfriend' or something. But that's better then nothing from you. Anyways, what's with you and this goofy bright smile on your face?" Rudy with one hand grabbed a hold of both Misty's cheek shaking her head back and forth.

"What goofy smile? I always smile when I'm happy." Misty said, pulling her face away from Rudy's grips.

"No there's something different about that smile you're wearing on your face. Did you and Gary finally make up when you got your license yesterday?"

"Uh well—" Misty stopped in her sentence when Marie semi-tackled her, getting her attention.

"Misty, guess what?! I found that one song I've been trying to look for the longest time! It's titled 'The Right Kind of Wrong'. Come and listen it with me and my friends and then I'll let you be off aloooone with Rudy." Marie winked at Misty and pulled her by the arm, dragging her near the stereo entertainment. She then pulled Misty down onto the couch with a big smile, as Jill hit the play on the remote.

_(Know all about, yeah, bout your reputation - and now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation - But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are._

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door - say my name and I can't fight it anymore - Oh, I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much._

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do; shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah - Well I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong. Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong._

_Might be a mistake - a mistake I'm makin' - but what you're givin' I am happy to be takin' - 'cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms._

_They say you're something I should do without - they don't know what goes on when the lights go out - There's no way to explain - all the pleasure is worth all the pain._

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do; shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah - Well I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong - Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong._

_I should try to run, but I just can't seem to - 'cause every time I run you're the one I run to. Can't do without what you do to me - I don't care if I'm in too deep, yeah._

_Know all about, yeah, bout your reputation - and now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation - But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are._

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door - say my name and I can't fight it anymore - Oh, I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much, yeah._

_Loving you, yeah, that isn't really something I should do; I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah - Well I should try to be strong -I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong) - Baby you're the right kind of wrong - Baby you're the right kind of wrong - Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong. )_

After hearing the whole song, Misty was at a lost for words and definitely lost in her thoughts on how each part of the song went so well with her feelings and situation with Gary. She blinked a few times before she realizes Marie was calling out to her, when she had a hand waved in front of her face.

"Sooo Misty? Decided to finally come back to reality? You probably didn't hear my question did you? Because you got that deep spacey thought going on." Marie asked with a smart-alecky smile. "So what do you think and when should I use the song during the party?"

"Um what are my thoughts and when should you use the song? Ugh, um, sorry Marie I can't think straight right now. I don't know when it'll be perfect during your party but it'll be great for the party since it has a great upbeat to it. Uh—"

"Ooooh, the song has a deeper meaning to it doesn't it?" Marie smile and caught Misty about to open her mouth but she didn't let her put a word in. Marie looked over her shoulder to see Rudy was no where in sight but still whispered "With all the years I've grown up with you, I've picked up your habits when it comes to songs. Sooo did you get back with big bro?"

"Ughhh—Whoa!" Misty yelled out when a bag full of plastic cups dropped into her lap. She looked up to see Rudy above her, gestured her to get up. "Well Marie I got to get back and help Rudy to set up some more for your party." Misty rubbed the top of Marie's head, messing up her hair, as she got off the couch and follow right behind Rudy. The both of them went through the kitchen to the dining room, as Misty whispered to Rudy. "Thanks but does she not know about our current status?"

"No, I've kind of been busy with work and been keeping everything to myself. But enough about me, what's up really? Marie called you out but I want the answer first. You two didn't make up did you? Did he take off with some other girl?"

"No, no he didn't. We actually made up yesterday after a horrible incident that happened with another low life. It's just I don't know what to do with Gary."

"What do you mean by that? You guys made up so what's the deal?"

"The deal is that I've fallen hard for him to the point I gave myself to him. And pulled a 'wham bam thank you' card on him."

"You what?! No way?! I can't believe you two did it—" Rudy had two hands over his mouth, shutting him up.

"Would you keep it down? I'm only telling you this is because you're my best friend and I really don't know what to do." Misty pulled her hands off of Rudy and then crossed them, while turning her head away.

"Wow. Seriously you really have fallen hard in love with him. That probably explains the 'glow' smile of yours. Geez, how long have you known this playboy and you went all the way with him? Damn Misty, you're definitely not my little mermaid when we first met."

Misty looked back at Rudy and then grabbed a hold of him and headed out to the backyard. "Hey hey, first off I might not be the _little mermaid_ you met and grew up with but I'm still here, just a bit changed. And second, Gary is not the playboy he uses to be when I first met him. He also changed, I can tell. But a part of me feels a bit of insecure about him still having his old playboy ways in him. At first the whole 'wham-bam-thank you' ordeal was suppose to be a joke because that's what I put on the back of Gary's picture. I was going to be in the living room in the morning when he woke to see me missing but when May, his sister saw me stepping out of Gary's room, and she totally flipped. Saying how Gary had never let a girl in his room, not even her. As she asked question after questions about Gary and I. I denied everything at first but I guess my stupid 'glow' gave it away. After I told May about my little joke I was going to pull on Gary, she then told me that she wanted to get revenge on Gary. And then mention to not give any extra or special attention to Gary, just play it cool like nothing happened at all. So I did and I have to admit that there was sooo many times I just so wanted to be next to him and tell him I want to be with him. But I couldn't fail May or my sister nor myself. As I then realized, he was acting some what like his old self but without using the girls, through out the morning. Gawd I'm blabbing, but mainly I feel real insecure. But May and my sisters said that he has fallen for me too but I haven't heard it from his own mouth. Granted after sleeping with each other and he did made an effort to get my attention all day but not a single word of I like you, I care for you, let's be together, blah, blah, blah." Misty sat down on the bench near by, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I don't care what he does to get my attention or show that he cares, I just need to hear the words coming out from his mouth."

"Hey it's going to be ok, if he really does care or actually has fallen for you too maybe he'll come around. It'll be sooner or later, just hang in there a bit longer. Where's your stubbornness? Bring that out then you should be fine. I have to say I'm still hurting about losing you but I was the stupid fool thinking that things wouldn't change. But anyways come on, now that you're finally here I can get stuff done without Marie bossing me around. Now that she's a teen I kind of wish I didn't spoil her as much."

"Heh, don't blame everything on yourself, I too take part of the blame on spoiling her. But she's turning out a strong girl, I just wish her the best of luck when it comes to boys and her feelings."

"Oh, she isn't going to need to worry about that!" Rudy started cracking his knuckle, as he knew that Misty got the joke and started laughing.

"Heh, great, maybe I should change my wish for her to get a boy pass you then!" Misty lightly pushed Rudy away and got up off the bench. She then let out a smile when she decided not to think too much of her situation, as headed towards back into the house with Rudy behind her.

A Little Pass 8:00 P.M.

Even though the invitation stated the party started at 7 o' clock, everyone pretty much showed up a quarter 'till 8. The party was happening, as everyone was talking, snacking, enjoying the music which bumping in the back ground. But no one was really dancing; Marie made Rudy move all the furniture into one of spare rooms, so they could have a dance floor. It seem that a bunch of her group of friends of both sex, were all shy among each other, as she had no choice but to ask Misty and Rudy to help get the dance floor started. Misty laughed and told Marie she'll see what she can do, as long as she danced with her too because it was her party. Marie nodded and played a track that she knew Misty and her were going to get in the groove right away. The beginning of 'Don't Cha' started playing with Busta Rhymes rapping. Misty let out a smile and shook her, as Rudy did the same thing, while Marie let out a big smile. Misty then slowly dance her way to the living room not realizing that Rudy disappeared but Marie followed Misty. But Misty didn't start full out dance in the middle of the living floor, because she had to sing along first with Marie doing the back up.

"_I know you like me" _

"_(I know you like me)"_

"_I know you do" _

"_(I know you do)"_

"_That's why whenever I come around - She's all over you"_

"_(She's all over you)"_

"_I know you want it" _

"_(I know you want it)" _

"_It's easy to see" _

"_(It's easy to see)"_

"_And in the back of your mind - I know you should be on with me"_

"_(Babe)"_

As the chorus and beat played, Misty and Marie took over the middle of the living floor, with their mini route they had before Misty moved away. Stepping, motioning their arms, popping of their chest and lower half to the beat, enjoying themselves, being lost in the music. Jill and Wendy finally joined Marie, while Misty was lost in her mind of dancing, she moved along close to a body that danced and matched her body language from behind. Seeing a few more girls and guys joined in on the dancing, Misty then swaged her hips, with an arm tightly wrapped around her waist. As she grabbed a hold of the arm to pull it off her, to turn around to face Rudy, who she thought she was dancing with.

"Gary?!" Misty yelled out along with a shock expression.

"In the flesh." Gary let out a cocky smile and quickly went in for a kiss that lasted only a few seconds. Due to being suddenly pushed away from Misty by Marie.

"Who the hell are you kissing my big bro's girlfriend?!"

With that statement yelled out, Gary let out a painful expression towards Misty and felt the rage boiling inside of him. Wanting to punch Rudy's lights out even though they greeted at each other at the door like civilized acquainted. He knew it wasn't a good idea to actually do so, Gary just turned around heading back out the door. Rudy near by, tried to stop him but only then received a rough shove and a 'go to hell'. Misty apologize to Marie and told her that'll she'll explain everything later and just continue dancing. She then ran after Gary, calling out his name in the front yard.

"Gary! Wait up! Gaaary!" Misty yelled out, as she was getting mad by the second, for Gary just kept on walking the walkway path. "I said wait you jerk!" Misty then threw one of her shoe, hitting the back of his head.

"What the hell?!" Gary yelled out and looked down to see Misty's shoe on the ground, as he turned around. "You threw a shoe at the back of my head?!"

"Well you asked for it! And what are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Misty asked when she stood in front of Gary after slipping on her shoe.

"I got direction from your sisters. Got a problem with it? Well I'll see when you get back to Pallet." Gary turned around and started walking but stopped.

"That still didn't explain why you're here" Misty twisted Gary around to face her again, as she watched Gary pulled something out of his pocket.

"Came here to give you this…" Gary tossed the little purple box at Misty. "…But it seems that I'm a bit too late to have you get the meaning behind the gift."

Misty now curious what's in the box, she opened it right away to see the couple Yin Yang pendant. A bit speechless at Gary's gesture, she shut the box and played it cool. "So you went a bought the couple Yin Yang pendant. So does that mean—"

"Don't think too highly of it, it doesn't mean that _much, _I figure it's a sign of a start. It's just a stupid gift now, since you're back with Rudy. So why don't you just go back in there and start dancing with some other random person that will grid up behind you."

"Hey! You know that I only dance like that with friends and I thought Rudy was behind me, because Marie, Rudy and I dance to that song all the time. You're being jealous again and new flash, Rudy and I aren't back together." Misty turned around this time and started heading back towards the house but stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulder, having her back pressed against his chest. As she tighten her grip on the pendant box. _'Gawd, please just say you want me. Obviously there are more feelings then you're hiding right? You made a special-out-of-the-way trip to give me this pendant.' _

"So what if I'm jealous. Now all that matters is you're not back with Rudy. And about last night ordeal, was it really a 'wham-bam-thank you-man'?" Gary asked quietly, tighten his embrace.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that is there? You of all people should understand that. Unless there's something that is brothering you and want to tell me?"

'_What happened to your spiel about giving yourself to the one you love? Heh, maybe you had this plan since the beginning—Whatever…' "_So what's your business here anyways? Can we leave here? Head back to Pallet and just the two of us kick it?" Gary asked in the same quiet tone.

'_Kick it? I guess I'm asking too much out of him.' "_Sorry Gary, I'm here for Marie's birthday party and we have a shopping date tomorrow. You're welcome to stay with me for the night here. Laurie has a lot of share empty guest rooms. I'm leaving tomorrow evening and but about us 'kicking it' I don't know. There's something you have to pass first, before anything could happen."

"What do you mean by that?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow _'Isn't the pendant necklace a big hint?'_

"Heh you know, Marie's attitude towards you, I can tell she really isn't fond of you. I hope she'll like you after I explain that Rudy and I aren't together. I just don't want to have her hating on the one person I chose to be with that isn't her brother." Misty pulled away from Gary's hold and headed towards back the house.

'_So I guess I have to impress and get Marie's approval? Well this is kind of jacked up, but if it'll get Misty together with me than the game is on.'_ Gary quickly caught up next to Misty. "I want to stay with you and go with you and Marie? On this shopping date you have plan tomorrow."

"Um alright, I'll tell Marie that you'll be joining us two, since Rudy is working all day tomorrow and I really don't think you would want to stay at Laurie's house by yourself." Misty said, as she stopped in her track when Gary suddenly stopped.

"So why did Marie yelled out not to kiss her brother's girlfriend when you're not with Rudy?"

"Oh, um well apparently she thinks we're back together when Rudy came and visited last week. She was very devastated that we broke up one too many times already. But you know the look on your face after Marie pushed you was so priceless in so many ways." Misty let out a smile and then turn around, heading towards the door with a frown. _'Especially when you thought I got back with Rudy. I seriously thought you were going to confess with the words I want to hear.'_

"Har-har! I was thrown off guard when I was busy giving you a kiss, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, stop standing there and get in the house. We got to meet up with Rudy that way he isn't by himself with a bunch of 12 to 14 years old. As he is already in hell." Misty hinted Gary, as he finally picked up his pace.

'_Geez, I guess the shove and go to hell comment was unnecessary. Hmmm, now how am I to go about the rest of the night and day tomorrow with Marie?'_

Next Day – Saturday Morning 8:10 A.M.

Wide awake and lying in one of the guest bed of the house in his boxer, Gary finally forced himself out of the bed, getting dress back in his purple pants and shirt over his black beater. He then sat back down on the bed with a heavy sigh when he Marie's voice bidding bye to her friends that spent the night.

'_Last night was so brutal and so much bull. I don't know where in the world they get all the energy to be so hyper all of last night into the early morning. But poor Misty though, probably got next to nothing of a wink of sleep, since Marie dragged Misty with her. Seriously she had all her friends with her but yet she hogged Misty all to herself...'_ Gary shook his head with an irritated expression. _'…What the hell, I'm now getting jealous over a 13 year old brat? But damn her! Misty and I were going to share a bedroom together. I could have gotten an answer out of her about the hold up on getting together—'_

---Knock--Knock--- The door then opened when Gary looked over, to see Misty sneaked in with a worn out smile. Making her way towards the bed, Gary scooted over a bit with smile of his own. Misty flopped down and used his lap as a pillow.

"Rough night huh? At least I can say it wasn't me that kept you up."

"Ha…Ha…Once a total perv will always be a perv no matter what…" Misty heard Gary let out a chuckle, as she shut her eyes. "…Just let me take a little nap…Before we go shopping…But could you drive?"

"Sure but on one condition, you got to pay up with a kiss." Gary quickly shifts his body in position leaning in for a kiss before Misty could protest. As he was about 10 away until both lips touch; a nerf ball hit the side of his head. "What the he—"

"Not on my watch buddy!" Marie said with a smirk at the doorway, resting the nerf gun on her shoulder. "Miiisty, can we start our supposed _girl's-shopping-date_?" Marie asked in a somewhat sweet tone but gave Gary a glare when Misty happened to look away when she pushed herself up and off the bed.

"Sure but we're going in Gary's car because I really not up to driving. But let me freshen up first, get all your stuff ready and we'll take off in 10 minutes" Misty let out a yawn, as walked pass Marie after messing up her hair.

Marie looked back over at Gary with another nasty glare and shot him again. But then Marie quickly took off running when she spotted Gary grabbed the nerf ball and raised his arm to toss it back at her. When the ball escaped from his hand the ball ended up hitting Rudy when he walked by, as the both of them heard Marie laughing in the background.

"She's your problem now. How do you think I felt when I was with Misty?"

"Geez thanks, I thought I was in the clear run with Misty with you out of the picture. But now I'm stuck and have to deal with your little sister. Seriously I never thought I would go through all this trouble for a chick."

"Hey, Misty's just isn't a 'chick'. So you better treat her right because apparently she loves yo—yo's" Rudy didn't caught the weird questioning look upon Gary's face when he looked down at the ground, kicking himself for his stupid quick cover up. "Anyways, besides yo-yo's you better treat my two out of three favorite girls right or else!"

"Ooooo or else? Scary! And two out of three? Who's the other one?" Gary asked across the room towards Rudy, who was leaning at the doorway.

"Who else do you think? As a fellow you should know, our mom's our number 1 girl in our life. Well I got to go to work now. I won't be seeing you since you're taking off later this afternoon. So see you later." Rudy then made his way down the hallway, disappearing from Gary's view.

"Heh, I wouldn't know that feeling of my mom being the number 1 girl in my life. I don't remember the last time I've seen her or dad. Eh, it's been this long that I've went without them. Ok, time to clean this room up before leaving."

10:00 A.M. – Somewhere Inside of the Cerulean City Mall

It's been only an hour since they entered the big 4 story floor mall with 3 stories full hundreds of different stores and the 4th is under construction for newer stores. Walking out of the store full of accessories, Gary slowly followed behind Misty and Marie, as she had both her arms locked tight on Misty's left arm, pulling her left and right to figure out which store to go in first. Seeing all that, left Gary very annoyed at Marie hogging Misty all to her and it didn't help whenever Misty wasn't looking, he received either a death glare or a tongue stuck out. But he did felt lucky that he was able to pick up little cute items for Misty, without her knowing and that he didn't ended up holding any shopping bags as of yet. Due to Misty and Marie have a thing when shopping, they look and try on everything first then purchase whatever at the end when they are about to head out of the mall. Gary looked at his watch for the time; as now he kind of regretted he invited himself on the shopping date between two girls since they've only been to 4 stores. But at the same time Gary was a bit occupied trying to figure out a way to make Marie to somewhat give an approval of him to Misty. Lost in his thoughts, Gary didn't realize he followed Misty and Marie in a lingerie store when he looked up at a sales associate asking him if he needed help.

"Oh no, I'm with those two girls." Gary pointed over at Misty and Marie, as he spotted a couple of cute design panties in Misty's hand.

"Oh Misty and Marie, those two use too be my regular customers. I really thought I would never see those two together again, since Misty moved away. So what's your relation with the two of them? Friend or maybe boyfriend?"

"Uh she said I'm just a friend. But I'm working my way to get her. But damn, I have to say I like this store. As now I know where she gets her cute, bra and panties." Gary let out a grin, as he heard a giggle from the sales associate.

"That's a typical response coming from a hottie like you. So the names Elli and…" Elli leaned in towards Gary's ear. "…I know a set that you would probably love to see her in and I know she's been eying for some time." Elli pulled away from Gary's ear with a smile on her face.

"Well aren't you trying hard to make a sell?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"Oh aren't you on the dot…" Elli tapped the tip of Gary's nose, as she let out a giggle. "…Hey it's a win-win situation for the both of us, I get my commission off your nice purchase and you get to see Misty in it." With a wink, Elli locked her arms around Gary's right arm, leading him towards the merchandise.

Meanwhile a Few Minutes Ago With Misty and Marie

"Seriously Misty, what do you see in that guy? Look at him, he's flirty with Elli and they just met. And you know how flirty Elli can get too when there's a guy. Also it didn't help that all the other stores we went to he was hitting up on those sales girls."

"Marie, first off it's Elli, she's always like that. There is nothing I have to worry about." Misty said with a tiny smile and was about to pick up another pair of panties but Marie stopped her.

"Well how about checking out that stupid smile of his after hearing Elli giggle." Marie pointed over at Gary and Elli, as she and Misty looked over in that direction.

Misty didn't like the whole idea of Gary smiling over another, as she just looked away right when he walked off with Elli. "I—Ok I'll admit, I really don't like the idea of him being all over another girl but at the same time, he's not my boyfriend. I haven't heard what I want to hear from him for him to my boyfriend."

'_That's pretty much what you said about big bro before hooking up with him. So you really much like this Gary guy…' "_You really have fallen out of love with my brother huh_?"_

"Huh? Um, I guess you can say that Marie. But I still love your brother, it's just—"

"So much for you actually being my real sister later in life! I really thought you two are going to stay together and get married someday."

"Marie, it's not the same between us two anymore. We have gone our separate ways."

"No, you went your separate way! Rudy still loves you! I know it! He kept on talking about you all the time since the day you moved. And when he came home from his visit to get you back in his life, all he did was mope. I know he's still not over you. Why don't you just give him another chance and get back with him?!"

"Marie, it's not that simple. He was the one that refused on staying together when I moved. I know he's regretting it now but Marie, you don't know how it's really between your brother and I. He's hurt me a few times because of his selfish feelings. Please understand, I still love Rudy in a different way, as my love now is towards Gar—"

"You're not the same Misty I grew up with! You changed and you so lied! You said you'll be with my big bro forever no matter what all the time! It's all because of Gary isn't?! Rudy told me right when you moved to your new school, that some player forced you to hang out with him. I hate him! I don't know what you see in that useless-good-for-nothing-player-bastard!"

"Enough Marie! Quit being such a spoil brat thinking you know everything!" Misty for the first time raised her voice and called Marie a name. As the next thing she knew and didn't expect, Marie tossing everything onto a table and took off running out the store. Right when Misty yelled out 'wait', she was about to run after Marie but was stopped by Gary.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I—Well, one thing lead to another and I yelled at her and called her a spoil brat for the first time. We got to spilt up and look for her."

"You got to be kidding, spilt up? This mall is huge! I wouldn't know where to start, as I'll most likely to get lost. What makes you think she wouldn't have run out of the mall?"

"Because I know Marie, she isn't going to walk home since we're miles away from the house and she has never taken the bus home before. Just trust me, she has run out on Rudy all the time at this mall." Misty started picking up her pace heading out of the store with Gary following behind with a gift bag in his hand.

"Wait, if one of us finds her, how will we know?"

"Oh look for the security booth and they'll do a 'paged' over the intercom through out the mall to met at the security booth."

"Uh ok."

Sometime Later on the 4th Floor 

"Hey! Watch where you're going Marie!" One of the boys of the group yelled out towards Marie when they bumped into her.

"Screw you Tom! You and your stupid goons bumped into me!"

"Whatever brat! I see you don't have your group of friends with you. As I advise you that you should apologize or else we'll have to take you outside and give you a nice slap or hit."

"You wouldn't dare to hit a girl! And if you do my friends and big brother would come after you!"

"Hah! Are you talking about Rudy? Please, my big brother told me that guy is a pansy, he has never seen Rudy raised a fist. So don't make me laugh Marie! You know what? I don't care if I hit a girl. How about I give you that slap now? Since we're on the 4th construction floor, no one is arou—What the hell!" Tom yelled out in pain when his arm got twisted behind his back when he raised his hand towards Marie. Tom looked over his should to see a tall spike haired guy dressed in purple.

"Never-EVER strike a girl you Punk!" Gary yelled out and pushed him towards his group of boys.

"Who the fuck do you think you are faggot!"

"Who am I? I'm her brother. Not Rudy but Gary's the name and let's just says I just got out of jail for beating the shit out of punks like you."

"You're just bluffing. You know you'll get thrown back into jail, so you probably won't hit a 13 year old."

"You want to bet? You said you don't care about hitting a girl, so I don't give a fuck if I go and beat up a bunch of punks who's picking on my little sister! I can hold myself up perfectly fine if I go back to jail. See all these cuts and bruise on my face and knuckles? All from yesterday with my cell mate before I left the jail. And I'm really itching to release some tension…" Gary stepped in front of Marie, tossing her Misty's gift, as he started cracking his knuckles. "…I'm counting to three, to get out of my face, 1, 2—"

Tom and his groupie took off running at '2', as Gary turned around to face Marie with a sulking face. Gary just held out his hand for the return of his gifts, as he looks down at Marie in an awkward silence between them. Marie slowly handed over the bag and took a seat on a near by bench, as Gary joined next to her.

"Thanks…" Marie mumbled under her breathe. "…But I still don't like you."

"Geez, I guess your welcome…" Gary let out a heavy sigh, as he reached into his pocket pulling out some small accessories and then tossing it in gift bag. "…Well since I don't have your approval, I guess I should hope that these extra gifts will get her to be my girl."

Marie leaned in close to Gary to looked into the gift bag to spot a silver chain bracelet with add-on cutesy water Pokemon charms with two of them being initial charms of a 'G' and an 'M'. Next to the bracelet was Wartortle hairpin, which matched the lavender with black lace bra and panties set. "My gawd, are you rich or something? That lavender bra and panties set is very expensive! Misty always has her eyes on it, she'll definitely love it. But…" Marie pulled away and rested her back against the bench.

"But what?" Gary asked with a raised when he looked over at Marie.

"I know you're a player. So you're no good for Misty. But I've been doing some thinking for the last 30 minutes about Misty and…" Marie paused, as it got Gary's curiosity again. "…I could sense that Misty's a lot happier then ever. Probably meeting you, because she is totally on 'cloud 9' when your name is mentioned or on the edge of sad-jealousy when you're with another girl. She was never this bad when she was with Rudy. So do you really like-_like_ her?"

"Uh, I—"

"Misty! I am sooo sorry!" Marie yelled out when she spotted Misty running towards them. As she then launch herself at Misty for a hug. "I was totally being a spoil brat and didn't think about your current situation and feelings. I just really-really wanted you be my big sister when you and Rudy ever did get married."

After getting the wind knock out, Misty returned the hug as she let out a little chuckle. "Heh Marie, no matter where or what I'll always be your _real _sister, as you're my favorite little sister. Even if I don't marry into your family." Misty said with a smile, while patting the top of Marie's head. "So are things cool between us two?"

"Mmhmm. But that guy over there, there's still some dislike towards him. But I finally know what you meant by him being there for you. So I approve of him." Marie said with a smile at Misty but then stuck out her tongue in a playfully manner at Gary, as it caused Misty to laugh and a head shake from Gary.

"Heehee, so how about we continue our shopping? We still have lots of stores to hit!" Misty said excitedly, as she looked over at Gary who finally got off of the bench.

"Yeah and then we all hit the stores we've been through for the 2nd time to buy your stuffs. But as of right now, I'm not complaining since I don't have to carry the bags."

"As of yet, Gary." Misty winked at him and finally noticed a gift bag in his hand. "What's with the bag and when did you get it?"

"Here…" Gary held out the bag, looking away. "It's a few gifts for you."

"Aww really? I wonder what you picked out and purchased." Misty said with a smirk on her face, as she grabbed the gift bag.

"Gary's such a big perrrrvvvert." Marie said in a teasing tone, as she locked her arms around Misty's arm.

"And what makes you say that?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow but then looked into the bag, with a not so surprised expression upon her face. "Yup, a big perv indeed, buuut he's my one and only pervert that I don't mind and oh-so-use to…" Misty gave Gary a wink and playfully blew a kiss at him. "…Thank you, I love the gifts. But my gawd Gary, you are like spoiling me to death with all these expensive gifts."

"You're worth every penny of it and even more because you're that special to me." Gary said in a smooth tone, with his fingers running underneath Misty's chin.

"Very sweet Gary, but still not the words I wanted to hear from you."

"What? What does that suppose to mean?"

"You're a smart guy, as you claim you know the ways of the _girls_. So hopefully you'll figure it out." Misty lightly flicked the tip of Gary's nose and smile. "Come on, we should continue this three person date we got going on."

"I say Gary treats us to ice creeeaaaam!"

"Marie, he's not your brother. So don't be rude and ask him to treat you to this and that. It's bad enough Rudy gives into you all the time."

"Oh but Miiiisty, Gary's my older brother that just got out from jail as of yesterday. And I'm his little sister, he hasn't treat me to anything yet, isn't that right, _big bro_?" Marie tried asking with a straight face but then started laughing when Gary shook his head with a smile.

"You're just as sneaky and tricky as Misty aren't you? Well take me to the ice cream parlor in this mall and _little sister_ of mine for today, can pick out whatever she wants. It'll make up for your birthday."

"Heehee, well Misty's my big sis and I learned from the best." Marie flashed a peace sign.

"Ok, what's with the whole big brother and little sister you two got going on here?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow and both hands on her hips.

"Well Babe, we'll tell you everything that happened before you found the both of us, over ice cream."

A Little Pass 6 O' Clock – In Front of Rudy's House

"Marie you're a teenager now and sisterly advice, it might get tougher so be prepared and be smart about it. You can always call me for advice if you don't want to talk to your mom or Rudy ok? Much love to you, hugs!" Misty gave Marie a quick tight hug and pulled away with a smile. "Ok, Gary and I are going back to Pallet now. Tell your mom I said 'bye' again."

"Well do. Thanks again for the presents Misty. And Gary, I guess thanks again for everything today with those jerks from school and the birthday present. But I still kind-of-don't like you since you stole big sis away." Marie then stuck out her tongue in a playfully manner for the hundredth time.

"Well little squirt, so much for that brother and sister act we had going on huh?"

"Oh it's still there, you and I just have the 'hating' brother and sister relationship. But I'm happy that you stole her, she's happier. Well somewhat, as at the moment she's not."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Gary think long and hard about it, use that 'smartness' that Misty mention about. Pick and use your _words_ wisely in order to make the both of you happ—"

"Alright Marie, no more hints. We're going now. Bye bye!" Misty turned around grabbing Gary's arm and tugged him along to their cars. But she soon let go of Gary's arm to run up to Rudy's car, which just pulled up in the driveway. "Rudy! I didn't think I was going to personally say good bye!" Misty threw her arms around Rudy and gave him a hug when he stepped out. "I left you a note in your room saying 'bye and stuff'. Well take care and good bye! Much love to you!"

"Heh, aren't you very cheerful? So did you get what you wanted from Gary?" Rudy asked quietly in Misty's ear, but then to receive a head shake when he pulled away to face her.

"No, but I got a lot of thoughtful sweet gifts from him. As we had a blast with Marie after our first little argument we had in the morning. And especially Gary and Marie got along off and on after he saved her from some punks that were picking on her, well Marie will tell you everything. We just got back from the mall like an hour ago and we have to get going. But anyways don't worry about me ok?"

"Ok. You take care of yourself too. Bye now." Rudy walked away from Misty, as he received a nod from Gary when he got near. He then stopped next to Gary and whispered over his shoulder. "If you truly care for her, she needs to hear it. Think of this hint as a thank you gift for looking out for Marie."

Gary looked over at Rudy for only a split second before he took off to attend to Marie and ignored him. As it finally hit him, after putting every hint he got from Rudy, Marie and the advice from the girl at Neko's Jewelers yesterday, Gary realized what Misty wanted from him. He then called out for Misty but only to have her shout back to follow her when she got into her car. Gary then had no choice but to wait to confess to Misty when they get back to Pallet, as he got into his car.

The drive back home only took about under two hours, as they pulled up to Misty's house by 8 P.M. ish. Misty was the first one to step out of her car, and followed Gary doing the same, as he walked over to Misty. Gary kept quiet to himself, as he then just started grabbing most of the bags out of Misty's backseat, while Misty grabbed the remaining and both headed towards the front door. After entering into house they both headed straight to Misty's room to place all her stuff on the floor.

"I wonder where my sisters are at. I should see if they left a note—" Misty was cut off by the sudden yank and both of their body colliding, as she felt Gary's arm tightly around her.

"Misty I want you. I've never felt like this for a girl or go out of my way to purchase items that I rather die than being caught buying. Hell, as of lately, I even tried so hard to pleases the love ones around you to please you. You are really special to me, as I have fallen hard for you. I've never dealt with my feelings or confessed or asked any girl in my life this question…" Gary moved his right hand at the back of Misty head, as he rested his chin on top of her head. "…Will you be my girlfriend?"

Misty pulled away to look up at Gary and pulled his face down towards hers for a kiss that last for few seconds. "You don't know how bad I wanted to hear your confession to put me as ease. I don't know how long I was going to be able to play it cool with you. Of course I will be your girlfriend, as will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will. But if you were dying to hear my confession, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I wanted you to realize if you truly cared for me you would confess first even though you did all those other things. But I need to hear the words from your mouth, because of your reputation I was left really insecure. I've already been hurt one too many times by a _good guy_, I really don't want to see what kind of pain I might get from a charming bad playboy."

"I guess my rep doesn't help huh? But that's the old me, since the day you entered into my life, I was in total denial with the changes of my lifestyle. But I promise you that you will and are going to be the only girl that I want to stare and spent time with for endless hours. I want to share those sweet kisses from your lips and mess you up in every way I can. You won't see me flirting or all over another girl. I don't want to mess up what I got going on with you, as I'll do everything and anything to protect you."

"Heh, you totally sound like a—"

"A Pansy? Yes, yes I do sound like one. That because you make me feel like one but it's all good."

"Heehee, you said it not me. I was going to say that you sound like one of those guys from the soap operas or movies with the whole big long confession. I love it though, it's just sooo romantic in a way!" Misty gave Gary a big smile, as she pulled away and head over to her bed to her purse. At the edge of her bed, Misty pulled out the purple box and patted her bed for Gary to sit down next to her. "I guess we should make it official huh?"

Gary made his way over to Misty with a smile and took the box out of her hand and pulled out the Yin and Yang pendants, while figuring out which one to give to Misty, she took off the Tentacruel pendant. Gary then pulled out the Yin pendant and clasps it around Misty neck. As he grabbed the Yang for himself and clasps it around his neck by himself. Next thing he knew, he was tackled down on to his back, with a pair of arms locked around his neck, as Misty's whole body lied on top of his.

"Whoooa, almost a 'déjà vu'. But in a different bedroom this time?" Gary asked looking up at Misty in 'dumbfound' tone and smile.

"Ha-Ha, yeah-yeah you dork, I get the references. Oh that reminds m, the whole 'wham-bam' deal was suppose to a mini-joke but it turn into something more with May's idea."

"What? May was behind the whole idea?!"

"Sorta-kinda? But in a way, it's all worth it because—" Misty caught the semi-stern look upon Gary's face, as she couldn't help but giggle. "Oh just drop it about your sister. You can deal with her tomorrow if she's home at your place when we all do dinner together. As for now, let's just talk and cuddle. I am so tired from the lack of sleep from the last couple of nights and with every non-dull moment and event that's been happening."

Gary let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around Misty's waist. "Heh, sure whatever you want."

About A Little Pass 9:00 P.M. 

Daisy, Violet and Lily stood at Misty's doorway, which was left open when the two passed out. As all three sisters smile at the scene they were looking at, with Gary on his side with one arm draped over Misty, as Misty was also on her side but with her face huddled up against Gary's chest. All three then shared a quiet giggle fit and closed the door. Daisy then mention to Violent and Lily that they need to call May and give her the good new about Gary and Misty being together. Since she spotted both of them wearing a chain necklace, as she had a hunch it was the 'couple' necklace that May mention to her about.

* * *

A/N: (5/8/07) Yay! They're finally together! But it's not quite over yet XD Yeaaah ch24 was interesting to figure/write out, but hope ya all like it xD 

Thanks a bunchies again to those who reviewed ch23 with to all those giving me some extra help/ideas and also on ch2 of DE, much luv! Oh and I guess be on the look out for another short oneshot soon? "Bartender" ; ) Until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	25. Who All Knows About Us Already?

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. So please don't sue!**

**Warning: Minor Swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ashy-18  
Melody- 17

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 25: Who All Knows About Us Already?

Sunday - A Little After 1:00 P.M. – Waterflower's House – Misty's Bedroom

Awake for about 10 minutes, lying on his side next to Misty in her bed, Gary ran his fingers down her sleeping face. A smile crept upon his face when he saw Misty winkle her face by the tickle-ness, as she stirred a bit in her sleep. Gary watched Misty rolled onto her other side leaving a gap between them, as she had her back faced towards him. Gary then moved in, draping his one arm over her closing the gap, as he couldn't help but to start kissing at the side of her neck. Leaving little trails of kisses and his fingers underneath her shirt at her stomach, he didn't know Misty had woken up. A bit occupied and dazed on making his move, his hand was slowly making its way up towards Misty's chest. As Gary then didn't expect a blow to his stomach by an elbow. He then pulled away, laying flat on his back holding onto his stomach, as he caught Misty's sleep-ish smile, when she rolled over to face him.

"What was that for?" Gary asked.

"Did you really need to ask? What kind of wake up call was that?" Misty asked, as she flicked at the tip of Gary' nose.

"Hah, I couldn't help it. You were so cute and I was bored of being awake by myself. Beside isn't it nice to have a wake up call by your boyfriend?"

"Well yeah Gary, but couldn't you have done a wake up call that was less perverted?" Misty let out a tiny glare but somewhat playful.

"Nope. It's just my nature to be a perv I guess." Gary said with a grinned, as he suddenly pushed Misty back down onto her back. "This is what I should had done to wake you up." Gary said in a low husky tone, as he position myself on top, sitting down on Misty's leg and held down both arms. As he then let out a smirk and slowly bent down towards Misty's face.

"Gary you perv! What are you planning to do?!"

"This!" Gary pulled away from Misty's face when he let go of both of her wrists to start tickling her sides.

"Hahahahaha, Gary! Stop it! Hahaha-It-tickles-haha! Stoooooop. Hahaa I give up! I'll—hhaha-do whatever—haha—"

Gary stopped tickling Misty, as he looked down at her with a grin. "Whatever?"

"Crap, I shouldn't have said _whatever._"

"No you shouldn't have. As I do want to see that purple bra and pantie set that I bought you. Buuut I'll let you off easy with a kiss. So make it worth my wild—" Before he could finish his sentence, his face was pulled downwards on Misty's lips. About a few seconds of kissing and nibbling at each other lips, Gary was about to wrestle back with his tongue against Misty's, but a loud knocked was heard. As he then was pushed off top of her, landing at the edge of the bed and then slipping onto the floor.

"Are you ok Gary?! Uh come in!" Misty yelled out, but started laughing when she saw the irritated expression upon Gary's face.

"Like now there wasn't any hanky-panky about to going on in here was there?" Daisy asked with a smile on her face, looking back and forth at Misty and Gary. "But like, then again it really doesn't matter now, right? Heehee."

"Ha-ha Daisy…" Misty playfully stuck her tongue out towards Daisy. "…And nooo there wasn't any about to go on. Gary just lost some of his smoothness, as he slipped off the bed. But anyways, is there something you need me to do?"

"Oh no, I like heard you laughing out loud, so I figure that you just woke up. As Ash called over here like 30 minutes ago? You know, just because he was like, wondering where Gary was since his cell is off. But anyways it's like Sunday, so Violet, Lily and I are going to hit our fitness gym and our spa appointment. As like, don't you two have your usual hang out and dinner over at your place with Ash, Gary?"

"Oh crap! I never called or let Ash know where I was since I took off Friday night. Um thanks for the message Daisy." Gary said, as he finally got up off the carpet floor and stood on his feet.

"Yeah, like no problem. Well I'll catch you later on tonight whenever you return Misty. Oh by the way, Lily, Violet and I, all like congratulate the both of ya. Totally love the yin yang couple necklace, well ta-ta you two." Daisy said with a big sisterly smile and walked out of Misty's room shutting the door behind her.

"Uhh, my sisters know about us already? Even the necklace?"

"Apparently she did. If she didn't, then she wouldn't have congratulated us in the first place. Durr, Miss. Smarty-Pants." Gary commented and caught Misty's annoyed glare, as he let out a chuckle. But then walked over to the table stand and grabbed his cell to turn it on. While loading, there was a beep of a warning of low battery. "Well that's why my cell was off. I guess it died some time yesterday or something. So should we take off soon?" Gary turns his head over his shoulder to see Misty wasn't on her bed anymore. As he then fully turned around to see her standing in front of her closet. He then made it right behind her looking over her shoulder. "Wow, how many different sets of bras and panties do you have?"

Misty looked over to her left side and lightly slapped Gary's hand when he tried to reach in her drawer. "A lot ok? Now how about you leave my room and go call Ash on the home phone. So I can change."

"Awww' being a bit modest now aren't we? Come on, it's not like I haven't seen you naked."

"Gary, just gooo! I still want my privacy. My gawd, is that so hard to ask for?" Misty asked with rosy cheeks, as she started pushing Gary towards the door. "And I still need to freshen up. You can freshen up in the bathroom with yours and Ash's over night stuff supplies, as I'll take the other bathroom. Now gooooo."

"Ok, ok. I'll be waiting in the living room when I'm done freshening up and called Ash." Gary said with a smile, as he quickly grabbed his keys and wallet off the table stand. Throwing a quick wave and before closing the door, he had to throw in his last comment. "That black and yellow lace bra, verrrry niiice."

"Geez Gary!" Misty yelled out towards the shut door, as she could hear Gary laughing on the other side.

After freshening up in the bathroom and made his phone call telling Ash that they are on their way to pick him up and he'll explain everything later, Gary paced around the living room. Tired of pacing for 10 minutes, Gary finally decided to take a seat on the couch but right when he did, Misty entered the living room. Gary let out a smile on how Misty could just look so cute, with her hair let down and in just a fitted tank and shorts. Still checking out her outfit, his smile grew bigger when he noticed her tank was yellow with black swirls patterns that went over a pair of black shorts. As he then got up off the couch and wrapped his arms around over Misty's shoulders, with his forehead pressed against hers.

"So if I know you well enough, you're wearing the black and yellow lace bra huh?"

Misty felt the smirk on Gary's face just by the look in his eyes, as she pulled away heading towards the front door. But she had smirk of her own when she looked over her shoulder at Gary. "Well if you're so sure of yourself, then I guess I don't need to give you an answer huh?"

"Heh, is it just me or am I getting the feeling that you're going to be a bit more difficult to deal with now that we're an item?" Gary asked with a sarcastic smirk and followed right behind Misty out the door.

"I guess you're just going to have to find out down the road aren't you?"

"I don't think I need to, as I just got my answer. Anyways are you going to take your car or did you want to ride in mine?"

Misty turned around with a pondered expression upon her face. "Um, I have my keys and all but I think I want ride with you. As it's a nice day to cruise in the convertible with the top down no? Oh did you tell Ash about us yet?"

"No. I just called and told him we'll be picking him up in awhile and I'll tell him everything later. Why? Did you not want him to know?"

"No, just wondering. But for school status among our classmates, let's just keep it to ourselves? I really don't want them getting into our business. Bad enough they were so interested in our separation and asking all nonsense questions about us and the whole Tracey deal. We'll just let them figure it out for themselves about us." Misty said and headed towards Gary's car.

"Sure whatever you want. It'll be kind of nice for once not being in the center of the gossip." Gary said, as he opened the passenger side door for Misty. After shutting it, he made his way towards his side and started his car.

Inside Ash's House

Ash paced around the house in a pair of blue jeans with a fitted black with a orange stripe across the t-shirt, with the phone glued to his ear. Talking to Melody on the other line about random stuff that came to their minds, until at least when Gary showed up. A bit occupied listening to Melody, he didn't realize Gary and Misty were in the house, when let in by his mom. Laughing at Melody's embarrassing misfortune, of her just mentioning she ran into the corner of the wall when she turned around, Ash almost dropped the phone when Misty pounced onto his back.

"Assshhhhh! Who are you on the phone with!?" Misty asked in a teasing tone, as she hanged on tight around Ash's neck. Misty then couldn't help but to squirm around on Ash's back reaching for the phone with one hand.

Being semi-choked to death and trying not to lose his balance, Ash hanged on to Misty's forearm. As he yelled out in between his coughing fits towards the phone, which he held out in front of him. "Ahem—Melody—Cog—Hold ooon! I'm being ambus—Oh shiii—"

Before Gary could do anything in time, Ash and Misty went crashing down onto the carpet floor. With Ash flat on his stomach and Misty on top of Ash's back, Gary let out a laugh when Misty still tried to grab the phone right after Ash asked if she was alright. Gary walked over and hovered over Ash and Misty, as he wrapped his arms around Misty and pulled her off of Ash and placed her onto feet. Gary then held a hand out towards Ash but pulled his hand away when Ash reached up for it.

"Not your hand, the phone Ashy-Boy." Gary knelt down, grabbed the phone out of Ash's hand and tossed it over to Misty. As he then let out a laugh when he caught Ash's sarcastic 'thanks' glare towards him but then pulled Ash up onto his feet. "You know I wouldn't leave my best man down on the floor. Especially when being knocked down by a girl—OW!" Gary rubbed the back of his head when he got hit by Misty, as he heard Ash chuckled at him.

"Oh just me, hitting Gary for the _girl_ comment, but guess what?!" Misty yelled out excited over the phone.

"Waaah! You and Gary hooked up huh?!" Melody squealed on the other side.

"Gawd, you just know how to end the guessing game real quick don't you?"

"You bet ya. Come on, the way Gary was after school Friday, he seriously was throwing a tantrum when you took off without saying anything. And not to mention the little stuff that happened in the car." Melody said with a giggle.

"Oh, dooo tell! As I have some more to tell you, hold on…" Misty pulled the phone away and looked over at Gary and Ash. "Hey Ash, you don't mind if I use the spare room for a bit do you? I want to do a little girl talk with Melody before we take off. That's if you two don't mind."

"Not at all, go right ahead." Ash replied, as he then faced Gary when Misty walked down the hallway and disappeared into the spare room. "So are you going to make me play the guessing game too? Because if you are, I think I can end it with one guess too. And is that a new necklace charm?"

"Yup and you can probably guess who has the other half of the yin yang." Gary said with a big smile and locked his arm around Ash's neck.

"It's official between you two isn't it?" Ash asked with a tiny smile, as he caught Gary's smile. "As of when? And where did you disappear since Friday night?"

Gary let go of Ash and went over to the couch. "You might as well seat down. After I dropped you and Melody off at your place, I went to Neko's Jewelers and purchased the yin yang pendant that we have. Misty wanted along time ago on our blind date. At first she thought it was just a single pendant but we then found out it was a _couple set _pendant. But anyways I ended up purchasing it and then went over to the sisters to get the address to Cerulean City. I show up to find out Misty went to Cerulean was for Rudy's little sister, Marie's birthday party. As a lot of misunderstanding happened here and there with everyone and everything and Misty still kind of gave me the cold shoulder whenever we got the chance to be together…" Gary then threw an arm over the couch, making himself comfortable. As he let out a chuckle towards Ash and then started going off about the whole shopping day with Marie and Misty and Marie's hatred towards him. "…Blah, blah, blah, yaddy yadda, we returned back to Pallet, last night like around 8ish and after so many hints from Rudy and Marie, I figured out want Misty wanted. She wanted to hear the words from my mouth that I wanted to be with her and such. So I cave in and poured my feelings out towards her. And with so much that happened over the week, we knocked out early in her bedroom and then woke up not too long ago before calling you. So yeah, I think you can picture the rest."

"Wow. Must really been a field day for you my friend. Seriously never seen you like this. Not even with Tiffany back then."

"Heh, yeah I guess. So how did things go with you and Melody on Friday night? You two hooked up?" Gary asked with a grin.

"Weeellll things went pretty well between us. We had a nice dinner and hung out again for the whole day on Saturday. But to answer your second question, we haven't hook up. I just don't know? I was about to ask Melody if she wanted to go out a few times during out hang out but I keep on backing out on it. I really don't know, I guess I have a still have a couple of things to clear my mind first. I have three weeks before Prom. Melody mention about it so maybe I'll ask her then, as that should give me some time to really figure things out." Ash said with a sigh followed.

"Prom? Man, I forgot about it coming up. So I'm guessing we're going huh?"

"Well from the looks of it, yeah. It's funny, I remember we mention that we weren't going too when Tiffany asked us the beginning of our senior year." Ash said with a smirk but shook his head.

"Heh, yeah. So do you know where our prom's going to be held at?"

"Nope, I don't think we'll find out at the week of. It really depends on how much funds they get in donation towards our prom for them to pick or rent a place and so on. Are you going to mention about prom to Misty then?"

"Um not just yet, with Melody bring it up prom to you. She'll probably mention it to Misty sooner or later. And Misty being the type wanting and loving the whole romantic ordeal, I think I need to figure something out, to wow her." Gary said, as he ruffled his spikes, followed with a sigh.

Ash let out a snicker and tiny smirk towards Gary. "Well good luck, my new and somewhat improved best bud of mine. As I want to see what you'll be able to come up with, you know it may not be as simple. Misty's just not some easy chick that you can just please with a look or a snap of the fingers, like compared to the other girls at our school."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Since last night, Misty's seen a bit more complex then ever. Especially compared to when I was trying to get her to notice me when she first transferred here. But there's nothing I can do but just bitch about it, because that's how she's is. She's back on hitting and arguing with me when I make the _girl_ comment. Compared to P.E. on Friday when I mention about it, she just smiled and laughed it off, my god she's a very complicated one!"

"Hahaha, as much as you don't want to admit, she's as complicated as you are…" Ash leaned in and locked his arm around Gary's neck with a smirk. "…The difference between you two, she had _one head_ she can use just fine to outwit you. Compare to _two of your heads_ combined together."

"Hah, yeah-yeah, whatever…" Gary let out a smirk towards Ash's 'burn' towards him, as he then let out a cocky stare. "…At least I can say compared to yours, _both my heads_ are working."

"That was such a low blow to man kind!" Ash yelled out in between his laughter. And he made sure before getting anymore come backs from Gary; he pulled Gary down to the floor. As they both started wrestle one another, in order to kill more time until Misty returns back off the phone.

Meanwhile In the Spare Bedroom

Misty jumped off the bed excited when she heard Melody mention about their upcoming prom. "No way! I totally forgot about the prom! I sooo got to tell Gary about it. But what about you though? I know that you mention about Ash being real slow and haven't asked you out yet. Especially when you mention _prom_ to him…" Misty let out a sigh but a chuckle followed afterwards. "…Hey, if I was willing to wait for a long time for Gary to come around, I think you can too."

"At the moment, I have no choice but to wait for Ash to come around to me. I just hope it'll be soon. That big-stupid-slow-goofy-fool, I've been pretty much kind of throwing hints at him when we're together. I just want to know more of his feelings towards me before I'm the one that has to confess first." Melody replied in a distress tone.

"Gawd, the things we do and hope for our guys to come around."

"Yeah, totally. But hey, don't mention anything to Ash ok? I don't want him to be forced, as I want him to figure out his own feelings. Oh hey, my parents are calling me to get ready for our usual Sunday family night, yaaay…" Melody dragged 'yay' in a sarcastic tone but then started laughing. "Heehee, nah kidding, I love them. Anyways I'll catch you in morning at the group usual spot k? Oh and don't worry, as I won't forgot to keep it on the down low about you and Gary around school."

"Thanks, it'll be definitely nice to be able not to have the other classmates and students around school getting into my business about out with Gary. And of course I too will keep my mouth shut. Well bye-bye Melody!"

"Thanks and byeee! Tell the guys I said bye too!" Melody clicked the 'hang up' button first, as a sigh escaped. _'Well I'm happy Misty was able to get Gary so soon. When will you, Ash, come around for me?'_

Misty pulled the phone away and hit the 'hang up' button when she heard the click on Melody's end. Misty finally walked out of the room to join Gary and Ash in the living room. As she then let out a tiny laugh to herself, when she saw Gary on top of Ash, pinning him down in the middle of the carpet floor. "Seriously, sometimes I think you two can be gay lovers. If I didn't know you two and walked on you two like this, I would have to say I am sooo turned on by what I'm seeing." Misty said in a sarcastic tone, as she then suddenly started laughing, when she caught the surprise look on both Gary's and Ash's face.

Gary let out a devilish smirk and cleared his throat for a husky tone. "Did you hear that Ashy? Maybe we should up it a notch? Give the girl an extra showing?"

"Oh, I'm way ahead of you." Ash replied back with a smutty smile, as one of his hand was already lifting up his black beater showing his stomach. And his other hand behind the back of Gary's head, as he slowly lowered Gary's head towards his face.

"Not shy anymore when someone is watching, eh?" Gary stopped only inches away from Ash's face, as one hand was under Ash's shirt, exposing his stomach.

"Well I'm reaaal turned on now whenever Misty watches us. So take me now!"

Gary could no longer hold his 'act' when he saw Ash's 'willingly' expression that caused to him crack up, as he heard Ash joined in on his laughter. "Buwhahaha! My god Misty's right! We can be like gay secrets lovers or something!"

"Hahah, yeeeah. Now about getting off of me? You're heeaaavvvy!" Ash shouted in a whinny tone. As he then pushed Gary off of him, getting up and he looked over at the Misty, who was quiet for a while.

"My gawd. I'm not going to lie. That was hot." Misty said in a serious tone, as she fanned herself, showing Gary and Ash it was some 'hot show'. But she then stopped when Gary's hand gently turned her head facing his.

"But you know, it's not as _hot_ as the night you and I we're going at it—" Gary's mouth got covered by one of Misty's hands, as he received a glare from her.

"Gary! My gawd, do you have to speak so perverted to me?!" Misty asked and pushed Gary's face away, as she grabbed a hold of Ash's arm and locked her arms around his. "Poor Ash, you even have to go through it too. But it's ok, I'm here for you, as you're going to be there for me right? Especially from that big bad perverted dog?" Misty asked in a playful tone and pointed at Gary.

"Heh, yeah of course I will be there for you. If he does anything perverted or stupid that makes you sad or cry, I'll do something about it." Ash said in 'playful' serious tone towards Misty. While he then threw a punch at the air in front of them.

For some reason Gary got the feeling it was more 'serious' then a 'playful' tone from Ash. Especially when Ash glanced over at him with a serious stare for only a second, as he then quickly looked back at Misty when she started laughing. Really didn't want to dwell on it too much, Gary just joined in on the laughter in the air. As then they all got called by Delia, to help her on some remodeling and decorating in her room before she had to take off for work.

A Couple of Hours Later – Finally at the Oak's Mansion

Gary was the first one to step into his mansion, with Ash and Misty following behind. Not even 30 seconds of settling in from the place he's been gone for about two days, Gary, Misty and Ash all smelt smoke. Gary was the first one to react, but wasn't sure where the smoke was coming from, either the kitchen or the lab, as he yelled out.

"Gramps! Where are you?!" Gary ran to the kitchen first, as he heard his grandpa's voice in a distant coming from the kitchen.

"Gary? You're home? And do I hear Ash and Misty in the back ground too?" Prof. Oak said with a smile when he turned around to face Gary. As his question was answered when he saw Ash and Misty entered the kitchen and stood behind Gary.

"Gramps! What are you doing?! Put down that pan! And we need to open the windows and sliding doors to clear the smokes out of the house. Why in the world are you cooking? Shouldn't you be in your lab, coming up with more Pokemon merchandizes?!" Gary yelled out, as he, Misty and Ash all went opening the windows and sliding doors near by.

"Well I heard some great news from May. And I wanted to celebrate by making something. But I just kept on burning it. I see May make your favorite dish all the time and it seems real simple." Prof. Oak said, as he placed the pan in the sink.

"Where's May? Is she here? And what _great_ news are talking about it that you heard?"

"May went to the store like awhile ago and hasn't returned. But May told me something that I didn't think would happen!" Prof. Oak said in a cheery tone, as he walked pass Gary and went over and hug Misty. "That you two got together! I'm so happy! I really like Misty a lot. So don't screw it up! If you do, who's going to be by when May's not here to cook?"

"Gramps! Is that the only reason why you like Misty?! So she can cook for you when May isn't around?!" Gary raised his voice and pulled Misty out of his grandpa's hold.

"Of course, what other reasons is there? Hahaha, no!" Prof. Oak hit Gary on top of his head. "I've always had an interest in Misty on the first day you brought her over here. She's just like someone I care about and grown to love. You know her, it's your mom. But besides that, I noticed Misty has change you for the better, as you and even Ash both of you have tone down."

"Wait, Misty's like mom? What? How?"

"Well in a way. It's nothing big, I'm just babbling, since I'm just so excited. As I should try cookin—"

"NO!" Gary, Misty and Ash all yelled in unison, as they all caught the surprise look on Prof. Oak.

"Hahaha, oook. I got the point. Since Misty's here and May should be back soon I'll leave the kitchen and wait for dinner. Hmmm, I'm in no mood to work. I guess I can go take a nice shower and then read a book or so. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Ok! I'll see you kids back when dinners ready! Bye." Prof. Oak waved and left with a smile on his face, after he received 'byes' from all three teens.

"Well damn, your grandpa knows about you two hooking up. It's kind of funny because you didn't get the chance to tell him." Ash commented and looked back and forth at Gary and Misty. "Wonder how May already knew about it?"

"Well May knew I purchase the necklace because I needed her credit..." Gary replied to Ash, as he then looked over at Misty. "…You know, it seems like our sisters are talking among each other. If you think about it Misty, Daisy knew about the necklace but the only person that knew about me purchasing it was May."

"It does add up now. Daisy probably called May last night when she saw us passed out and my door was shut close when we woke up. Heh, oh well. Nothing we can do about it, they really wanted us to be together huh? Well no point on dwelling on it. Let's start preparing something for dinner."

"Sure what are we going to make? You know I'll eat about anything." Ash said out loud in a proud tone.

"Heehee, um not too sure myself…" Misty looked away from Ash over to Gary. "…Gary, are you going to change out of your purple outfit? You know how messy we usually get in the kitchen."

"Exactly, we usual make a mess. So I figure I've been in this outfit for a couple of days already.So I rather get this outfit dirty. I'll change when we're done. Hey how about we do _breakfast_ for dinner? Whooa—" Gary was suddenly pushed from behind by a foot, but still mange to keep his balance.

"Nope! We are so not having breakfast for dinner..." May said to the back of Gary but then held up two full bags when he faced her. "We're having seafood! Lobsters, crabs, mussels and such as a celebration!"

"What is it with everyone abusing me today?! Did you really had to kick me May?" Gary yelled out towards May, while he caught Misty's and Ash's chuckles off to the side.

"No, but I just wanted to. Call it sisterly love. Nooow about you two boys go do your own stuff. I want to spend some girl time with Misty."

"Are you seriously kicking us two out? Man, I can't catch a break! There's always someone taking Misty away from me."

"My-my, is that whining I'm hearing from you? That's a first. But as much I as would still love to see and hear this side of you, quit bitching. You two are together now, as you can spend about anytime with Misty. I want to do some girl talk, now shoooooo."

Gary let out an annoyed glare and walked out of the kitchen. "Fine, whatever, I'm going to take a shower than…" Gary then changed his tone into a girly one. "…I want to do some girl talk, blah, blah, blah."

"Hahaha, just let him sulk. Well girls, I'll be in the living room until Gary return. But if you need me just come and get me." Ash said with a wave and walked out of the kitchen.

"Heehee, ok thanks! Maybe later on, like setting the table!" May yell out loud, as she heard Ash replied back with a 'yeah-ok'. May then looked back over at Misty with a smile. "Ok girl, while Gary's in the shower, I have so much to tell you on Gary's behavior! It's so priceless!"

"Heehee, oook. I heard quite a few versions from Melody. As I have update news for you too since Friday morning we came up with the joke on Gary. You'll get a kick out of it. But I feel bad talking behind Gary."

"Well Misty, it's either behind his back or in front of him. And if you decide to do it in front of him, you know how Gary would react. Oh and love the necklace, so this is the one he picked out." May said with a smile and examined the necklace up close.

"Yeah but at the same time, wouldn't mind seeing those priceless reaction from Gary. Oh and the necklace, it was something I wanted when you set up that blind date. But it was expensive so I passed up on it. And at first I though it was a one whole yin yang pendant but the owner showed me it was a couple pendant. Heehee, anyways let's at least be productive while talking." Misty said; as she passed May grabbing some stuff ready for preparations. Misty just nodded and smile when she heard May replied 'ok' with a giggle.

9:00 P.M. – In Front of Ash's House

Misty grabbed a hold of Ash's hand, as she got out from the back seat. "Thank you Ash. And could you please convince Gary to reconsider about prom? I want to go and I want you to go too. I know I'm not the only one that wants you to go. Hint-hint."

"Haha, ok I'll try but you know Gary. It might take a lot of convincing. But if he didn't say yes to you, what makes you think he'll say yes to me?" Ash replied with a tiny smile. As he received an 'thanks' from Misty. "Well I should head in soon. I'm going to see if I can finish my conversation with Melody earlier on today before I was tackled down and the phone was taken away from me."

"Haha, I'm sorry. Well you have a good night and tell Melody hi for me. Byeee!" Misty then got into the car into the passenger side seat.

"Yeah, bye Misty and see ya tomorrow Gary." Ash waved 'bye' and headed towards his front door when Gary waved 'bye' to him.

Misty buckled up and looked over at Gary, who just kept quiet driving down the road. "Gary? Won't you reconsider?"

"Misty. I've done about almost everything that I wouldn't think I would for you. And Ash and I seriously made up our minds the beginning of our senior year that we weren't going to go to prom. Sure it's a dance but prom just isn't our style. I'm sorry but I really don't want to go. Please?" Gary pleads in a quiet tone, towards Misty. He then waited for a response but received but nothing but the music in the back ground. "You're mad again huh?"

"No, just thinking all the things that you've done for me. So we don't have to go."

"Are you sure?" Gary took his eyes off the road to look over at Misty, as he received a nod from her. "Ok." Gary replied and looked back straight to the road, as he tired to hide the smirk that was trying to escape. As for he couldn't wait to see the reaction on Misty's face, when she gets asked to the prom later. That's when he figures something out. Moment later he pulled up into the drive and parked the car. Getting out and opening the door for Misty, he walked her to the front door, like usual. "Once again, thanks for making dinner."

"Your welcome. Once again, thanks for taking me home and walking me to the door steps."

"Heh, yeah it's not a problem. But man, what a weekend it is, everyone close around us knew about us before we could tell them. But at least we should be safe at school tomorrow."

"Yeah. Well I should be getting in and catch up with my sisters before we all head to bed."

"Ok, so we'll be waiting in the parking lot in the morning for you to show up or vise versa ok? 6:30?" Gary asked with a smile, as he leaned in towards Misty, while she did the same.

"Yeah, ok 6:30 and if I'm late. Something happened to me. Heehee, kidding! You know me, I'll be there 6:30 on the dot and Gary…" Misty pressed her forehead against Gary's, as she stared straight into his eyes. "…You know how I feel about you. And I know you hear this all the time but this is coming from me…" Misty gave Gary a quick kiss on the lips and pulled her face away with a smile. "…I love you."

Gary was stunned speechless with eyes widen open when he heard the three little words for the first time from Misty's mouth. Even though he had heard hundred of times by bunch of girls throw those three words at him, but hearing it from Misty was different. As he then got a bit lost and confused with his thoughts still staring blankness towards Misty. _'I wasn't expected that. I care for you a lot Misty, but I'm not ready to say those three words yet? It just wouldn't be fair. Seriously, normally I laugh it off with the other girls. What do I say to you, Mis—' _Gary was then kind of brought down to reality, when Misty seem to interrupted his thoughts when she grabbed a hold of both of his cheeks and into another quick kiss.

Misty then pulled away with a giggle. "Heehee, you are sooo cute when you're speechless. Night Gary." Misty quickly unlocked the door and then disappeared behind it, as she leaned against until she hears Gary's car start. _'Words are what are important. But I know you're not good with words, so I'll be patience and wait for them.'_

Still stunned after hearing 'I love you' from Misty, Gary managed to staggered to his car. Bit at daze, it took him a while to get in, start his car and then pulled out the driveway. Driving down the road, Gary wondered how he's going to feel or react tomorrow when he faces Misty. Beside his body going through the 'love struck' phase, his mind knew what he was feeling at the moment. Blissfulness, for being loved by a girl that he's serious about and cared a lot for the first time, besides his sister.

Next Day Monday – Morning 6:35 A.M. – Student Parking Lot

Gary paced back and forth in front of Ash and Melody, who were siting on top of the convertible's trunk. As Gary then pulled up his long, baggy black t-shirt, with white trims on the sleeves, above his black pants, in order to pull out his cell from his pocket. 6:36 it read, as Gary let out a piercing glare.

"Don't tell me something did happen!" Gary said out loud, as he looked over at Ash who let out a chuckle. As he then shot a glare at Ash, who seem to miss his glare, due being occupied fixing his white and red shirt over a pair of light blue jeans. "What?"

"Haha, nothing man. It's just kind of funny you pacing around waiting for Misty. And what's with the comment of something did happen?" Ash didn't get his answer, due to Gary turned around on him with the cell to his ear.

"Hey! Where are you?! I thought you sai—" Gary got cut off by Misty on the other line.

"I over slept! My sisters and I stayed up late talking. Anyways I just woke up like 20 minutes ago and I'm in the middle of getting ready! I should be in the school parking lot like 7ish, bye!" Misty ended the call on the other end on Gary.

"She hung up on me before I could say bye. She woke up late and in the middle of finishing up getting ready."

"Heehee, Gary, she's rushing. So she can get ready and still be nice to show up, looking good for you. So don't complain too much, I pretty much do the same when I'm late. You're lucky that she even answered the phone." Melody said with a smile, as she crossed one leg over the other, in a pair of jean capris. With a baby blue cap sleeve shirt, with red hearts and stars patterns all over. "Besides, don't you take time getting ready yourself too?"

"Tsh, shit. I don't need extra time to get ready to look this damn good. It's all natural hotness, as all I need is to throw on a top and a pair of bottoms to call it good." Gary ran his hand through his spikes with a smirk, while Ash and Melody just rolled their eyes.

"I just don't know how Misty can stand your cocky-ness." Melody comment, as she started to laugh when Ash and Gary started laughing, saying Misty says that all the time.

About a little after 7 o' clock, Gary, Ash, and Melody talked about random subjects, as they all spotted Misty's car. Misty drove down pass Gary, Ash and Melody and parked two cars down from Gary's, as they all waited for her. After grabbing all her stuff from inside the car, Misty finally stepped out of her car in a pair of white capris. With a matching white v-neck collar tank, which had metallic blue spats as the pattern through out. As Misty was making her way towards them and before Gary could think of something to reply to Misty, Melody hopped off the car, with her bag, and she ran up to her.

"Cute outfit for being _rushed_ if you know what I mean girl…" Melody gave Misty a wink, as she then spotted the Yin necklace in between of v-neck. "…Sooo this is what your other half looks like. My, I love the colors, as you had to match it with your outfit don't you? And no braids of lately? So you are keeping her hair down now?"

Misty tossed her hair over her shoulder with a smile, as she glance over at Gary but then back at Melody. "Yeah, Gary likes it and prefers it let down. Like since the day of our blind date. I had it braids to annoy the crap out of him and such. Isn't that right Gary?"

Gary cleared his throat when Misty stood in front of him and gave a quick peak like last's night ordeal. As it reminded him of what happened. "Ahem-Uh, yeah I guess." Gary managed to reply, as he grabbed Misty's binder and her bag. "I'll carry your stuff. So uh, should we head in now?" Gary asked looking away from Misty when she thanked him with a cute expression. As he then went over and grabbed his binder off the car.

"Ready when you guys are…" Ash commented and hopped off the back end of the car, with his binder and a book in hand. "…You know what I thought of? Since you two hooked up over the weekend, no one should know that it. But even if they did, I don't think it'll be a big deal. A quarter of the seniors think you two are together in a weird way. Well some what all of them, a lot of the senior girls are always discarding the rumors because they don't want to believe their Gary is taken."

"Ahem Ash, please don't compare me to those girls that chase Gary…" Melody commented beside Ash, while Gary and Misty were in front of them. "…Gary was one of the guys that I didn't care to look or deal with. And that also went for you too, since you're best friends with Gary and all. As usually best friends tends to be alike. But besides that fact, I think Gary is going to have his hand full with you know who."

"I know, just look at how Gary was earlier before Misty showed up." Ash said, as he and the others were right in front of the Eastern door. But before taking another step, Ash stopped in his track when Gary stopped and turned around to face him.

"Would you two stop talking behind my back like I'm not here or something?"

"Oh dear me, Ash, do you think we upset Gary?" Melody asked Ash pretending that Gary wasn't staring at them.

"I don't know Melody. Maybe we did upset Gary, as I think we should ask Gary if he's mad at us." Ash replied back to Melody, as he tried to hold back his laughter when he caught Gary's glare.

"Gary is getting annoyed with you two. To the point Gary is addressing himself in 3rd person…" Gary said in settle tone. As his serious expression stayed upon his face only for a few seconds before cracking up, joining Ash, Melody and Misty, when they all realized how silly it sound. He then turned around and followed Misty through the door.

While walking through the Eastern hallway to make it to the front of the main hallway, about every student looked in their directions with a small flyer in their hand. As they all made it around the corner entering the main hallway, still wondering what the hell is going on with flyers and stares, Misty spotted one of the mini flyers on the floor ahead of them. After picking up the flyer, Gary, Ash and Melody all huddle in around Misty to read the flyer.

_Attention: Hell has frozen over! _

_For Gary Oak has purchased a yin yang COUPLE necklace for a GIRL and himself. _

_Which means he's tied down with a GIRLFRIEND? Your answer will be answered when you find that one GIRL with the other half of the 'Yin' or the 'Yang' pendant._

Gary grabbed the mini flyer out of Misty's hand and stared hard at it. "You got to be kidding! I was really looking forward to at least a few days or so before everyone got into our business."

"Well so much for peace and quiet for us. Who do you think knows about us and started this flyer?" Misty asked, while she caught Ash's and Melody's grief towards for her.

"It's some girl I had to fight with at Neko's. As I told her it's none of her business if the necklace was for a girlfriend or not at the time. So I guess I pissed her off—" Gary stopped in his sentence when he saw the girl from the shop of a few days ago from a far. As he then crumble the flyer in his hand, glaring hard at her and what seem her boyfriend next to her, both passing out the flyers. Gary yelled out down the hallway right when Misty, Ash and Melody looked down the hallway. "Hey Sophomore! I can't believe you!"

The girl and her boyfriend looked down at the hallway and spotted Gary and the rest of the crew. As the girl let out a smile and yelled back in a teasing tone. "I guess you shouldn't had pissed me off! I wanted the necklace for my boyfriend and I but nooo you had to buy it. And since you said it's none of my business nor anyone else's, you got me to make it my business and everyone else's that is interested in your life, Gary Oak!"

"You're going to pay!" Gary yelled out, as he started heading towards the girl and her boyfriend.

"What are you going to do? I know you aren't going to hit or beat up a girl!" The girl yelled back, sticking out her tongue.

"You're right! But I have no problem, beating the crap out of your boyfriend! As I now have some tension I want to release!" Gary yelled back and then picked up his pace with Misty's bag over one shoulder and two binders in one hand, leaving Misty, Ash and Melody behind. "You two better start running!"

"Oh geez, look at those two taking off. Which means the game is on, as Gary is going to run after them. We should stop Gary before he's able to get a hand on that dude." Ash said, as he then started running after Gary.

"Sorry things didn't go as plan Misty. But what can we do, its Pallet after all. Somehow news and rumors always mange to roam around to another." Melody said in a sincere tone, trying to comfort Misty.

Misty let out a sigh but a chuckle followed, as she just shrugged "Heh, it's alright. I'm somewhat not surprise that the whole school now knows about us because of the necklace and flyer. It's just Gary and I just wanted peace and quiet, as don't forget the whole Tracey deal was only last Thursday. You know a few are still going to ask us about that and now we're, well mostly me, am going to get asked about us two hooking up. Whatever, lets just catch up and help Ash on stopping Gary. He maybe _Gary Oak_, but he can still get in trouble for beating the crap out of someone." Misty grabbed Melody by the arm and started running down the hallway.

Melody dodged and ran along side with Misty, with a smirk on her face. "Hahaha, isn't that the truth. And you know Ash will be following into the same trouble with Gary. But anyways the whole news deal, don't dwell on it too much, the damage is done. Nothing else we can do or avoid now."

"Yeah you're right. Heh, come on we got to pick up our pace!" Misty yelled out in a cheery tone to cover her uneasiness she felt inside when someone popped up in her head. _'Gawd, I wonder how Tiffany is taking the news. I wonder if she's going to be upset with me, as I kind of ignored her warnings about Gary. But it just couldn't be helped. Gary's a bit different and changed now. Well I guess I'll find out when we're all in first period.'_

* * *

A/N: (6/8/07) OMG, I am sooo sorry for the long update for IWYTWM, just so much projects going on. But anyways, I hope you like this somewhat-pointless build up chapter; yeah I said it, 'build up' chapter, lol -.- Which means the next chapter something is going to happen…(sarcastic tone) Oh shocker…What a surprise…Lol, don't mind me just out of it on lack of sleep XD

Thankie again to all who left a review last chapter :D and hope to hear ya again later! Not to sure what I'm going to update next, but I'll catch all of ya later in the next update of IWYTWM or DE? So much love and until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	26. Never A Dull Moment At Pallet High

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. So please don't sue!**

**Warning: Minor Swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ashy-18  
Melody- 17  
Tiffany- 17

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 26: Never A Dull Moment At Pallet High

Pallet High – At the End of the Main Hallway

"You two sophomores are lucky this morning! You better thank Ash for stopping me!" Gary yelled out towards the couple, who ran down the West Wing hallway. He then turned his head to look over his shoulder with Ash on his back. "But did you really have to tackle me down to the floor?! Now how about getting off of me?"

"Hah, sorry but it was Misty's idea on the tackling…" Ash quickly got off top of Gary and held out his hand in front of him, as he pulled Gary up off the floor. Ash looked over with a smile towards Misty and Melody standing near by. "…Isn't that right?"

"Heehee, guilty. Sorry Boo, I just figure that was the quickest way to stop you compared to Ash trying to convince you with words…" Misty walked up to Gary and dusted off the dirt off Gary's outfit, as she let out a smile. But she then turned around to look over at Melody who spoke up.

"Hey, you know what would be funny? Since only some of the people this morning knows about you two. But why not for the rest of the day, have fun and confuse the others with Ash wearing the necklace?" Melody suggested with a smile, as she, Misty and Ash all looked over at Gary.

"No way am I giving my necklace to Ash. I'm not going have the others think I lost Misty to Ash. No offense Ash, but I still have somewhat of my rep to hold up." Gary said casually but than received a light hit on the arm by Misty. He then let out a light chuckle when he caught the semi-stern look upon her face but all attention went back to Melody.

"Helllooo Gary, have you forgotten that everyone is expecting _you_ to wearing the necklace with another person matching yours. So I suggesting Ash wears Misty's set pendant." Melody said, as she started laughing when Misty was the first one to start busting out laughing at the idea.

"Oh my gawd Melody, that's such a great and funny idea!" Misty said, as she looked over at Gary and Ash who just had a tiny smile on their faces. "Sooo how about you two? Just for today? It'll be funny to see some of the others reaction." Misty said, as she took off her necklace before any of the guys could refuse and placed it in Ash's hand. "Here. It's not like you two haven't acted like lovers or anything here at school or anywhere else, hint-hint."

"Do you really think some people will actually believe it?" Ash asked, as he clasp on the necklace and then let out a sigh along side with Gary.

"I don't know? We'll see when we get to class and all our other classes until lunch time…" Misty let out a smile towards Ash and Gary, who just shook their heads at the bizarre idea. She then looked over at Melody and grabbed onto one of her arm. "…And of course with my request transfer to your 7th period class, I can totally tell you all the hilarious details."

"Wait what? You got a transfer to my class? How? It's sooo late into the semester." Melody gave Misty a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I just forgot to tell you but I asked the principal, Mr. Jackson if I could transfer into your 7th period class, when he called me to his office like Friday during 5th period. You know, to see if things were alright with the whole ordeal of last Thursday. Somewhere in our conversation he asked me if there's anything he could do to make things a bit comfortable. At first I refused because I was fine but then I remember you and I have the same period for Science. So I just asked him if I could transfer. Sooo ta-da! We have a class together now!"

"Waaaah! Yay! I'm so stoke! And it oh so happens there's an empty seat next to me!" Melody squeals out happily along side with Misty, ignoring the guys until they saw a couple of the students turning their heads doing a double. Due to Gary looking into Ash's eyes and creeping in close towards his face with seduction, as lips were about to touch. Melody kept her comment to herself until the students were out of sight and when Gary pulled away from Ash. "Oh-my-gawd. That was hot."

"That's what I said yesterday!" Misty yelled out as she looked over at Gary and Ash, who both let out loud chuckles.

"Seriously, I don't know who's reactions was better, those two girls that walked by or you two with the same response." Gary commented, shaking his head with a smile. "Come on, let's hit our lockers, walk Melody to her class and then to ours. Man, I just can't believe we're doing this gay couple act. So much for what's left of my rep."

"But Boo, we had to come out of the closet sooner or later." Ash said in a quiet shy tone, but started laughing. Due to the glare he received from Gary and the quiet comment from him saying; only Misty calls him 'Boo'. As he and the others started walking down the hallway.

7:35 A.M. – 1st Period Math

The five minute passing time bell rang, as Gary, Ash and Misty had just entered their classroom to feel all their classmate's eyes on them. As some of them had the mini flyer in hand or on their desk, most of the classmates, were expecting Misty to be next to Gary with the matching pendant. But instead they saw Ash right next up to Gary, wearing the other set of the Yin Yang necklace. A lot had raised eyebrows of confusion, while the others had their doubts. Keeping quiet to themselves, most of them all watched Gary, Ash and Misty walk towards their seat in silence, as Ash switched desk with Misty to sit beside Gary once again. Gary, Ash and Misty all restrained themselves from laughing at the reactions they all caught from their classmates. Thinking all is good and going according to plan, Gary, Ash and Misty we're a bit relax, until they saw Tiffany entered the classroom with a flyer in her hand and making her way towards the back row. Misty knew Tiffany wasn't going fall for the cover up, since she has known Gary and Ash since they were little. Tiffany held up the flyer in front of Gary, with a stern look, as she slammed down the flyer.

"It says _girlfriend_. I was surprise to hear that you bought something like a matching pendant, but what surprised me even more is that a _guy_ is wearing it. Your best friend! No wonder you stopped hanging out with me. I just couldn't compete with Ash when the three of us grew up together huh?!" Tiffany gave Gary a wink that only he caught, as still had a livid expression.

Gary let out a smirk, as he knew Tiffany's playing along on their cover up. Trying real hard not to laugh when he saw some of the classmates turned their head or body towards the back row. "Sorry, I guess the great Gary Oak took a long time to come out from the closet. But thanks to the redhead next to my Ashy, she got us to open our hidden feelings for each other."

Tiffany walked away from Gary's desk and pass by Ash, as she caught the goofy smile and shrug towards her. Once she made it to Misty's desk, she leaned in towards Misty's ear and whispered. "Cute cover up Hun, but you and I really know who's the necklace belongs to. So locker room before we head out to the gym, we're having a little one on one chat. Ciaaao Hun."

"Yeah, ciao." Misty said to the back of Tiffany when she walked back to her desk when the final bell rang for class to start. As she then let out a tiny giggle to herself when she saw Gary wrapped his arm around Ash's neck and waved at Mr. Locke who just gave them a weird expression and shook his head.

"Gary, Ash, I don't care about your guys _relationship_ and being hot news what not. But please, just don't have your grades drop ok? Anyways pull out your books and turn to page 301…" Mr. Locke then turned around to the white board and let out a sigh. "…Never a dull moment with those two rascals here at school."

Beginning of 2nd Period P.E. – Girls' Locker Room

Misty did a quick change into her gym cloths, as Tiffany did the same. Tiffany made it around the corner in her set of gym cloths to have the girl talk with Misty. Misty let out a quiet sigh, as she was dreading it. Tiffany sat down on the bench and patted the spot beside her, smiling.

"Spill it Hun. What all happened? Last Friday was you want nothing to do with Gary and then now you two, or a.k.a. Gary and Ash came back with matching pendants today?"

"Well um long story make short, Gary and I hooked up over the weekend when he cracked down and asked me to be his girlfriend. But the necklace came in before that, he thought he could just buy me the necklace I wanted a while and call it good—" Misty stopped in her sentence when she caught the pissed off glare Tiffany let out. "You're not mad are you?"

"Oh Hun, why do you think that?" Tiffany asked with a force smile.

"Because you let out an angry glare when I was talking and I know that you warned me about Gary—"

"Oh sorry Hun, I'm not angry at you. I just remember someone still has my necklace when you mention about the necklace thing. But anyways! Since it couldn't be help, I'll just warn you again about one of Gary's habit. Just give you a heads up, even though Gary and I haven't been hanging out with each other since you transfer here, but whenever Gary has a fling going on, either when he's done or during his fling, he always come back to me. But since he was the one that asked you to be his girlfriend, you might be different. I'm not making any of this up, so you can ask Gary or even Ash, it's all true. But like I said, you're different and just don't worry about it too much Hun. Anyways how long this gay couple is going on with Gary and Ash?" Tiffany asked, getting up off the bench.

Misty let out a concern look, as it caused her to reply to Tiffany in a quiet but nervous tone. "Um, just for today to have some fun. Hey Tiffany?" Misty called out towards Tiffany who was about to turn around the corner of the lockers. "What would you do if Gary happens comes running back to you? You are over him right?" Misty asked Tiffany who didn't reply, as she heard Maddy's voice calling Tiffany.

"I uh-um, sorry Hun, Maddy and Ashley are calling me to join them!" Tiffany quickly said, as took off running, leaving Misty by herself. She then let out a smile to herself. _'That was priceless, the look on her face when I didn't answer her question. Now I just got to find the perfect timing.'_

Out in the Gym Area 

"Fruitcake?! Fruitcake!? I can still beat you in sports Alex! Or better yet, I can still beat the shit out of you!" Gary yelled out and started crackling his knuckles. As he took about a few steps before he felt a tug pulled at his arm. Thinking it was Ash, Gary yanked his arm away and turned around. "Ash! Don't hold—hmpf" But to Gary's surprise he was cut off by a forceful kiss from Misty when his face was pulled in towards hers. Once Misty pulled away from his face, he was a bit confuses about the kiss, as he caught the tiny smile on her face before she looked over in Alex's direction.

"Nothing is hotter than kissing a hot gay friend." Misty stuck out her tongue at Alex and then quickly looked back at Gary. "That calmed you down right Fruitcake?" Misty then let out a giggle when Gary glared at her, while Ash was also laughing besides them. "I don't want you to getting after school detention for beating the crap out of our stupid classmates. But other than that, I want to talk to you abou—"

"Hey Gaaary-Huuun or should I call you Fruitcake-Hun?!" Tiffany yelled out and gave Gary a raspberry.

"That's it! I'm going to tickle you to death for that!" Gary yelled out towards Tiffany but then looked back at Misty with a smile. "Hold on to that thought of yours Misty. We'll talk later when we're on the same team. If not, we'll talk when we get the chance. I have to get Tiffany for calling me a fruitcake." Gary patted on top of Misty's head and then ran towards the other side of the gym to Tiffany. As he also manage to push Alex into the bleachers, when he ran passed by him.

"So is there something on your mind Misty?" Ash asked out loud when he waved his hand in front of Misty.

Misty blinked a few times, as she looked away from the scene of Gary still chasing Tiffany, to look over at Ash. "Um kind of yeah. Sorry I'm just a little concern now. "

"Concern? Well you know that I'm here for you, so you want talk about it and then you can talk the rest with Gary?"

"Um well, it's about Tiffany. Is it true that Gary always end up going back to Tiffany when he's done or bored with some chicks he went out with before I transferred here?" Misty asked, as she caught Ash's surprise but speechless expression, which gave her more of an uneasy feeling.

"I won't lie to you, it's true. But as Gary's best bud, I don't think it's my place to be talking about it. So it might be best if you hear it from him. But I will say that you're different though. So just don't worry your little head, k?" Ash patted Misty's head, as he caught a tiny smile from her. "If you really want to get it off your chest, why don't you two talk about over lunch alone?"

"Nah, it's alright, I can wait after school when it's just the two of us. Lunch time is our trio time. If Gary and I take off and you're left by yourself with just your lunch, who else do you think is going to give you extra food?" Misty asked in a teasing tone and then flicked at the tip of Ash's nose.

"Geez, you make it sound like I can't survive without the extra food or something. I managed when you were gone last week with Tracey!"

"Oh gawd please don't remind me! But I guess it's true. You can survive without the extra food. Now come on, lets get into our roll call spot." Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's left arm and pulled him along side with her.

Ash just let out a smile and went along next to Misty, as he could feel the stares and wonders from the other students about them two. "Do you want your necklace back? Even though you somewhat did a cover up on the kiss on Gary, they might have picked up that you're the one. But then again, you're like gripping onto me like an obsessed girlfriend or something."

"Heehee, naaah, just keep it and wear it for the rest of the day. With this confusion going on, because of my kiss to Gary and my tight hold on you, only few have caught on. But at the same time they are unsure about the three of us. Besides we still have the rest of the day to fool and mess around with the others." Misty let out a big smile towards Ash, not realizing that it had a little soft spot in Ash's mind.

Beginning of 7th Period Social Study Class

Ash tossed his binder onto his desk right beside Gary's, as he took his seat and let out a sigh. "What a day it's been. Seriously, I think I'm regretting on taking up Melody's idea. It was all fun and games on seeing everyone's expression but now the after math. I don't think we're going to hear the end of it, as I guess some people actually believed we hooked up."

"Well I'll say, you know how much I am holding back from jumping half those punks for still assuming about the two of us?" Gary asked with an annoyed expression, as he then just sulked into his seat. "They're lucky, since I can't afford on getting after school detention because of Misty."

"Heh, oh yeah, speaking of Misty. Giving you a heads up, today in P.E. when you were chasing Tiffany, Misty asked me about the whole ordeal about 'going back to Tiffany'. So that means Misty either found out by someone or Tiffany straight up told her in the locker room. Tiffany did whisper something into Misty's ear first period too."

"Oh great, that was an old bad habit game. And knowing Tiffany, I wouldn't be surprise if she was the one that said something about it. That was probably what she wanted to talk about when she asked me before I took off after Tiffany. Great and that didn't help my image right there either. But I hope she realize that Tiffany just a friend now, as we three were childhood friends growing up."

"Well Misty asked me if it was true and I only told her yeah, as she's different case. But I also did tell her it's better to ask you about it personality, so she can hear it all from you. Trying to look out for you man, so just don't screw it up or else."

"Heh, thanks for the heads up and threat." Gary let out a smirk at Ash, as he leaned in gave Ash a serious questioning expression. "When did you get a back bone and got all serious? Especially with Misty."

"Heh, well uhh, it's Misty. Enough said." Ash quickly replied with a goofy smile, as the both of them just started chuckling at each other.

Meanwhile Over on the Other Side of School - 7th Period Science Class

After the talk with the science teacher about the current switch of classes, the teacher just told Misty to find an empty seat to sit in, as she did, next to Melody. Once Misty sat down, Melody told Misty that she kept on hearing different results through out the day among the other students in class or the hallway. As she had to ask how the morning went with the necklace switching besides the fact of it ending so soon. Misty slowly shook her head with a sad sigh, as she then pointed at her Yin pendant around her neck.

"Well as you can see, I got my necklace back. As the whole act ended at the beginning of lunch, due to when a lot of the people wanted Gary and Ash to kiss each one another. And of course there was a line both Gary and Ash had to cut off at. So in the end Gary flipped out yelling through out the cafeteria saying that he and Ash aren't gay lovers. But course some of the other students believe the whole act or just wanted to piss Gary off, called him a liar on the whole gay act thing. As it leads Gary to announce that we were the actual straight couple, it was real cute of Gary to announce that publicly. But to be honest with you, I got real uneasy from what Tiffany told me this morning in the locker room. She mentions Gary has the habit of quote, _going back to her_, whenever he's with a chick. I even asked Ash and he said it's true, but also mention that I'm different from the other girls though. I totally believe Ash but the other thing that got me worried was that when I asked Tiffany, if Gary by any chance went back to her, what she would do. And she avoided that question all period."

"Never mind her! What about Gary? What did he said about it when you asked him?"

"Um I haven't asked or talked about that with Gary yet. I'm planning to after school when it's the two of us at his or my house. So like it's no pressure on him when I confront him, you know?"

"Yeah I guess. So good luck and hope you get the response you want. Come on lets just change the subject k?"

After Misty replied with quiet 'thanks' and the both of them went onto another subject to talk about, they didn't know the next table side was one of Tiffany's lackeys. As the girl sent a text to Tiffany, telling her what she all overheard about Misty's worries and doubts. Mere seconds later, she got a text back from Tiffany with a one word reply. 'Perfect'.

Later on the Evening – At the Oak's Mansion Driveway

For about 10 minutes, Misty sat in her car waiting for Gary to return from dropping Ash off at his house. Looking at the time for the 20th time, she heard a car pulled up beside her. She let out a smile when Gary stepped out his car and quickly made his way over to her side. Getting her stuff, Gary opened the door for her, along with a nice kiss before letting her out of her car, Gary then let out a smile and helped her out. The both of them made it to the front and just headed straight to Gary's bedroom when they notices no one was home. Misty was the first one to flop onto Gary's bed after tossing her stuff on one of table stands, as she let out a nice relaxing stretch before Gary interrupted with a tickle to the sides.

"Heehahaha—Gary! Stop—Hahaha!" Misty squirmed left to right underneath Gary, until she ended up kneeing him in the stomach by accident.

"Auuggh! You really knocked the wind out of me Misty! Ugghh." Gary held onto his stomach with a force smile, as he lied down next to Misty.

"Serves you right, I told you to stop it but noooo—" Misty got cut off my Gary's lip for a second, as she caught a weird expression on Gary's face when he pulled away.

"Misty, I know what has been on your mind all day, so I'll tell you straight off the bat. I care a lot about you. You've really changed me, I'm not the old playboy Gary you first met. So whatever you heard through out today from all those other girls, it's most likely all true. I for some reason had a habit of going back and mess around with Tiffany when I was the other girls. I really don't know why, but probably she knew how I am?" Gary let out a concern look towards Misty when he caught the doubtfulness. "I know it probably doesn't make things better on whatever image is going on in your head about the truth about me, especially hearing the ugly truth fact my mouth. But I'll let you know you don't have to worry about me going back and-or messing around with Tiffany."

"But Tiffany said—"

"Misty, Tiffany probably said all that stuff to you because she's jealous or something. Beside you is not the only one she has done that too. She's always teased those other flings of mine because she likes to have the upper hand. That, and she knew we would somewhat get back together just to mess around because that's how we rolled?" Gary said with a nervous smile when he caught Misty's non-surprising look. "I sound like a male-whore don't I?"

"Heh, you said it. But still, Tiffany—"

"Misty, please don't stress over it. I give you my word. I promise I won't hurt you like I did with those other girls. I'll even pinky promise with you…" Gary held his pinky out with a smile. "…This pinky of mine is going to stay true to the promise. Like how you kept your side of the pinky promise when you lost the race bet on your first day of you transferred."

"Hah-ha, thanks for reminding me about the lost, Gary. But in the end, that pinky promise got us to this very moment. A hectic journey but very well worth it in the end, I guess."

Gary let out a sarcastic chuckle at Misty's response, as he just wiggled his pinky. Misty rolled her eyes but then hooked onto Gary's pinky with hers, as all her current worries disappeared when Gary said, there isn't nothing he wouldn't do for her to protect her or make her feel better. Misty let out a smile towards Gary before he leaned in for a kiss to deepen the promise.

Friday – Pallet High – Beginning of 7th Period

Still a few minutes before the end of passing time, Misty and Melody let out a sigh when they over heard the couple of girls in front of them going off about how they just got asked to the prom last period. Both trying not to be a sour sport and getting annoyed at those girls, they just let the 'prom' issue took over their minds, while getting prepared for class.

"So Misty, since you're missing your prom because of your boyfriend who doesn't like the whole prom idea. But I wanted to know if you were still back at Cerulean High, how do you think the event would have gone? Like, you would have gone right?"

"Um yeah, I guess. I would have gone with Rudy. And knowing him, being the little gentlemen charmer he is, he would have probably ask me in a romantic way like at dinner or something. Or at least be cute and use his little sister. So what about you? Are you going to prom or are you waiting for a certain sooooooome one to ask you?" Misty asked with teasing smile.

"Well kind of, as I'll admit it. But I haven't told you that I've gotten asked out by two guys already. Yesterday this one cutie was just straight up rude because that's just how he is I guess. But I could tell he was nervous and trying his best to be _nice_ when he stopped me in the hallways to ask me about prom. The other cutie, which happened today, he was really sweet and charming, he came up to me with balloons in his hand during my lunch. But when he asked me about prom, he then quickly tired to give me the balloons but since I was outside with my friends the balloons were taken away by the sudden wind. But over all, both those guys I told them give me a while to think about it. I would rather like to go to prom with you and the guys. Because going dancing without you just isn't the same, you know? My other friends aren't wild like us when it comes to us four together at Richie's club."

"Heh, understandable. But that is so cute about the balloon ordeal with the other guy. So do you like to be asked in a cute or romantic way?"

"Um well, I really don't care too much on how to get asked? I don't care for those big spontaneous ordeal with all those extra expensive stuff and what not. I think I kind of like something simple but yet still cute in its own little way? But at the same time, it depends on the person."

"Oh true fact right there. And with Gary at this moment, I wish we just agree to go to the prom. But at the same time, it really doesn't matter as much, prom is just a formal dan—" Misty stopped in the middle of her sentence when the announcement dings went over the intercom right when the bell went off a few seconds ago. "What? Announcement at this time?"

Intercom - "May I have your attention please. Will the real Slim Shady please stand up—Hah, kidding! Misty Waterflower, you know who this is very well, as I have a message to deliver to you from my best bud. Would you please stand up and—(Ash Ketchum, I don't know how you got into this room but turn off that mic! You just got yourself after school detention!)—Misty-window!-Melody-hi-bye-and-no-hanging-right-afterschool-now!" –CLICK- end of intercom

"What the—" Misty a bit confused at what just happen but was pulled up from her seat by a laughing Melody, as she and every one else made their way towards the window. To Misty's surprise, she was left speechless at what she saw from the 2nd floor of the school building. To the point Melody did the squealing for the both of them.

Outside on the grass in big white font – _MISTY WOULD YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME? –GARY _

Gary stood next to his name with a spray can in his hand, as he let out a grin at Misty when he caught her surprise look. Laughing at the scene of Misty trying to open the window in a hurry, Gary already knew what Misty's reply was going to be. But he still wanted to hear it from her, but unfortunately he couldn't stay around. As he had run back inside through the closest doors, due to being chased by Mr. Jackson and a couple of the hall monitors.

Once everyone saw Mr. Jackson and the hall monitors at the scene of the damage to the grass, Misty was still taken back while Melody smiled in delight. While a few girls, swoon and sigh, as a few guys just scoffed and shrugged and as the remaining classmate in that room just didn't care or were a bit jealous at the scene. Especially one person, who was one of the many in her classroom next door that saw the scene by Gary, out their window when the announcement was made. Tiffany was fuming with jealously, when she read the question.

Misty, Melody and everyone else went back to their table when their teacher told them the shows over. Right when Misty and Melody sat down at their table in the back row, the back door of the science room was flung open. Gary stood at the door way, huffing and puffing with a cute white blue dragon-like with wings, being held tight in his left arm. His name then was called out loud in confusion by Misty.

Gary took a deep breathe and replied all in one breathe. "Ok, you two don't wait up for us after school! Well you can, but I think we are going to be in for a long detention. Sorry I don't have any fancy flowers for you but flowers just aren't my style."

"Heehee it's ok. That Lugia plushie will do just fine." Misty replied.

"Sorry Misty, this isn't for you, as I am here to deliver this for my best bud! Seriously I need to turn myself in before I get in more trouble as is! Bye!" Gary yelled out and tossed the plushie at Melody. He then took off before Misty or Melody could reply back.

"Uh oook. But anywaaaay-Oh my, it's a backpack too! I can't believe Ash picked out something cute. I wonder if there's something inside of it." Melody unzipped the Lugia bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper that was inside. As she let out a giggle and then handed it over to Misty when she got done reading the note Ash left for her.

_Melody, would you go to prom with me?_

_Yes!  
_

_No.  
_

_Maybe?_

_Please circle one –Ash_

"Heehee, well girl, is this cutesy enough?" Misty asked, as she got a nod in return. "Sooo you know what this mean?!"

"Shoooopping!" Melody yelled out in excitement.

"Misty! Melody! That's enough from you two! I know that you two are excited about prom and the whole ordeal that just happen moments ago, as I'm going to let it pass. But it's time to focus back on your work!" Mrs. Simon yelled from the front of the classroom, as Misty and Melody replied 'sorry' at the same time.

Melody kept quiet for one a minute, as she then leaned in towards Misty when Mrs. Simon turned her back against the whole class. "So when and where are we going to go shopping?"

"I was thinking Cerulean City Mall? There's a lot of stores that I saw last weekend that had just all sorts of dresses. And I figure with all the different styles they have compared to Pallet's stores, I know for sure we won't have the same dress as the others."

"Oh sounds good, should we go tomorrow? For sure we can't do it today after school."

"Why not today?"

"Because you two have after school detention. Does that answer your question Misty?" Mrs. Simon said out loud when she made it to Misty's and Melody's table when they weren't paying attention to her when she called out their names.

"Detention?! Melody and I have never gotten detention before. But Mrs. S—"

"No buts, I warned you two but you two kept on talking so, its detention. And now would you two kindly go up and demonstrations to the whole class on the mixture of the chemicals? Thanks girls." Mrs. Simon said with a smile, as she watches Misty and Melody slowly made their way to the front of class, with laughter's from the classmates.

Right After School 

Misty and Melody entered the detention room, causing a lot of classmates to give out the confuse look upon their faces. Especially two best friends, Gary and Ash. Thinking that they were going stopping by for a quick minute or two, Gary had to ask what they were doing there. After getting his answer from Misty about them getting detention, as half of it was their fault from their stunts, Gary and Ash started laughing. Laughing at the fact how two of the most goody-two-shoes ended up having detention because of them. Misty and Melody shook their heads and gave Gary and Ash the glare that told them to 'shut it', as they sat in whatever desk were empty, to get their 'time' over. Only doing 20 minutes of detention time, Misty and Melody were excused by the teacher. 40 minutes was left before Gary and Ash could have been released from their time of detention, so Misty and Melody decided to just wait for them out in the student parking lot. Talking and seating on the hood of Misty's engine car, they realize 40 minutes went by fast when they heard a Gary's laughter from afar.

"Buwhaha! I still can't believe you two got detention over us! Hahaha, funny stuff right Ash?" Gary nudged Ash who was also laughing but then stopped and cleared his throat.

"Ahem Gary, uh stop. Misty has that death glare going on and Melody too. Heh." Ash let out a nervous smirk, as he and Gary stood in front of the girls.

"Heh, sooo how was first time in detention?" Gary asked with a smirk, as he still saw Misty's glare. "And don't say it was horrible, you two got off lucky. You two would have gotten more time for talking but nooo, you two had to play the cutesy card on teacher on duty."

"Well since you put it that way, I guess it wasn't too bad. So how was your guy's?" Misty asked with a tiny laugh, when she remembered the look on Gary's face in detention. The look of disbelief when she and Melody got away with a cutesy 'sorry' and 'it's our first time in detention'.

"It was _great! _Can't wait to do that again with Ash!" Gary sarcastically shouted along with a smile. He then leaned his face about an inch away from Misty's face. "But seriously, to see that priceless cute look on your face today, when you looked out the window, I would do it again for you."

"Awww' that's so sweet of you Gary. But I wouldn't want that _again_. I got detention for the first time. But of course, I totally love how you two set it up! I was so blown away, as Melody and I didn't expect it. Waaaaaah!" Misty leaped into Gary's arms, giving him a big hug. "Is that why earlier on this week you said you didn't want go to prom so you can ask me out with a bang?!"

"Ughhh, sort of? I knew you would like to be asked in a romantic way, like Rudy would have done it. Of course I'm not Rudy, so did things my way. I'll let you know, I still don't want to go to the prom. But for you, I'm willing to make your prom a memorable night. Also I heard Melody wanted to go since she hinted at Ash, plus turned down two guys."

"Wait what?! How did you know that? Plus, I didn't turn them down." Melody asked, still on the hood of the car.

"Come on, you didn't say yes to either one yet. Besides, why are you so surprise? Everyone just happens to know about everyone's business. But other than that, those two that asked you out, they happen to be in two different classes of mine." Gary commented with a grin. "So they might as well be a _no, _because of a certain dorky-loser friend of my asked you to the prom."

Ash raised his hand in a goofy manner at Melody to get her attention. "So Melody, about the note, what is going to be? Have you checked one yet?"

"No I haven't. But I'll get back to you on it. Like what I said to those other two." Melody said in a teasing tone.

"Great, I'm on the 'maybe' list. Meh, all I can do now is the waiting game. But anyways, what do you want to do tonight? It is Friday, so hit up Richie's club?" Ash asked out loud.

"Sorry I can't, my brother's in town for tonight only. So yeah, I want to spent time with him. Besides, I have to wake up early tomorrow too, to take off with Misty to Cerulean City." Melody hopped off the car with a smile, as she caught Ash's and Gary's confuse expressions.

"What's your business back in Cerulean City Misty?" Ash asked.

"Heh, Gary would know when I say, it's a _girl's date."_

"Oh god, you two are going to that big ass mall for prom dresses aren't you?" Gary said in a morose tone and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not going."

"Who said you were? It's just going to be us two girls. But anyways, I don't know what you two want to do tonight, but whatever it is, I'm not planning to stay up that late. I think I'm going to go through my clothes that doesn't fit and see if Marie would want them, when Melody and I do a quick visit to Rudy's place."

"You're going to visit Marie and Rudy too?" Gary asked slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"Well of course I am. I'm in Cerulean, so why not? What? You think I'll cheat on you with my EX?" Misty asked in a teasing tone, along with a smile, as she caught Gary's glare. "Aww' that's so cute of you being jealous."

"Not jealous. Just still don't like the guy ok?" Gary said in a quiet tone looking away. He felt a hand turning his head back, as he received a quick peak from Misty.

"Suuure. Anyways give me a call later on tonight's plans if we do anything. I'm going to take Melody home now and catch up with my sisters at home. Byeee." Misty pulled away from Gary and looked over at Ash and Melody. "Sorry to break it up, but we got to head out now. I'll catch you later Ash! Byeee!"

"Bye Misty. Bye Melody and I'll talk to you whenever you're free." Ash waved 'bye' to Misty and Melody when they both gave him a nod and entered into Misty's car. Right when Misty drove out of the parking lot, he looked over at Gary. "So does this mean the both of us got a _guy's date _too?"

"What?! What the hell are you talking about Ash?"

"Well since we're going to the prom, shouldn't we go rent or buy a tuxedo? Tomorrow would probably be the best day since Misty and Melody is out looking for their dresses. And prom is about two weeks from now." Ash said, walking towards Gary's car.

"Damn, I forgot the whole tuxedo and let's not forget the whole corsage and boutonniere ordeal. Geez, this is why I didn't want to go to prom, so much formal crap to deal with for some dance we can just go in our street clothes to be comfortable in. We might as well go and pick out our tuxes tomorrow…" Gary paused for a second before entering into his car. "…And don't be a dork and call it a _guy's date_. Bad enough we're ok with acting being gay with each other, but just don't make anything else sound gay."

"Hahaha, yeah-yeah sure." Ash replied with a smile trying not to laugh, as he got into the car at the same time as Gary.

Sunday Morning - Melody's House

Melody finally found her purse in one of the many shopping bags she had placed on the door steps, in order to find her house keys. After opening the front door, Misty could help but to laugh at Melody's shopping spree and seeing her try to grab all the bags. With Melody's dress, bagged up in one hand and a few shopping bags in the other already, Misty grabbed a couple of more bags to help Melody into the house. They finally made their way to Melody's bedroom and pretty much dropped every bag on to the floor, expect for the dress. Melody took the dress from Misty's hand and went over to her closet.

"Out of all those stores in the Cerulean City Mall, I'm sad that you couldn't find a dress that you loved to purchase yesterday."

"Yeaaah, I know really sad indeed. If it wasn't for that yellow-gold dress with sparkles that we saw in the first store, I wouldn't have been picky. Too bad they didn't have my size at the moment. But meh, it's ok, the manager said next week they are getting more dresses in. So I can go back later and just hope they have it. Well Melody I should get going over to Gary's, as he wasn't too please about us spending the night at Rudy's." Misty let out a smile towards Melody.

"It's funny to see the _Great Gary Oak_ flustered and annoyed. Other than that, could you tell Ash, hi for me? Oh and tease him saying that he's still on the _maybe_ list along with those other two." Melody said with a wink and let out a giggle when Misty nodded with a grin. She then walked Misty to the front door.

Night Time – Oak's Mansion

"Hey, have a safe drive home ok?" Gary said in a concern tone.

"Oh I will. You don't have to worry about me." Ash joked off to the side.

"Not you! Besides you're not even driving, Misty is. For all I care, you can have a horrible ride home."

"Agh! Where's the love between us a few days agooo?!" Ash whined, as he then wrapped his arms around Misty. "Misty, Gary is being mean to his own best frrriennnd!"

"The love went out the door. Also you would be too if you don't quit being a goofball when I'm trying to be serious with Misty right now." Gary tried to say in a serious tone, but started chuckling when he caught Ash's puppy sad eyes. "Awww' who the hell am I kidding right? I love you man! Give me a hug! Sorry Misty I'm leaving you for Ash." Gary went in towards Ash about to give him a hug but was stop by Misty.

"As much as I love seeing the hotness from two guys, I am not going to be dumped and be left for another guy!" Misty tired to keep her serious composure but started laughing with the guys. "Heehee, and if anyone is doing the dumping it would be me…" Misty stuck out her playfully, but then wrapped her arms around Gary's neck. "…It's time to head out. I'll catch you tomorrow in the parking lot or at the usual spot ok? Nighty night, Gary." Misty then gave a good bye kiss to Gary and walked out through the door first to her car when Gary bid 'bye' to her.

"See you in the morning Gary." Ash held out his hand for their signature hand shake.

"Yeah, night." Gary waved at Ash when he walked through the door, as he also waved to Misty in her car. He then closed the door and headed to his room when he yelled out 'night' to his grandpa. While getting ready for bed, he spotted his cell flashing; alerting him he had a text message. Checking the message, Gary let out a raised eyebrow when it was from Tiffany.

'_Gary-Hun, I have to talk to you in private, it's important. Meet me in room 203 at 7:00'_

"Hmmm, oook. Wonder what Tiff want to talk about? I'll find out tomorrow." Gary then just tossed his cell and thought no more of it.

Monday Morning - Pallet High

Gary excused himself from Ash and told him to go wait in their usual spot to meet up with Misty and Melody when they show up, for he had some 'business' to take care of. Gary stood in front of the closed door of the banned room, located deep in the West wing of the school. Gary ahead of schedule time of 5 minutes, he walked into the room to see Tiffany seating on top of a desk. Tiffany uncrossed her leg and jump off the desk with a small bag in her hand. Gary closed the door behind him and made half way towards Tiffany. While a smiling Tiffany did the same on making her way with the other half.

"What is it that you want to talk about? And why did you want to meet here? I haven't been to this room for months and I really don't want to be here."

"Now that you're hereeee, let's get down to business." Tiffany unzipped the front of her denim skirt, reveling a bit of her pink panties. As she then quickly unbuttoned her light pink shirt, exposing a pink lace bra.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing Tiff?! Whatever you had in mind isn't going to happen!" Gary yelled out in an alarm tone, backing up away from the smirking Tiffany.

"Well I just wanted to show you my new bra and panties set. I know they aren't as cute or hot as Misty's. Like this one…" Tiffany opened her bag and pulled out a picture of side view of Misty in a pair of blue shorts but shirtless, showing off a pink and red bra. "…I bet you seen this little number huh?"

Gary launch forward, yanking the picture out of Tiffany's hand, as he gave her a stern glare. "Where in the hell did you get this picture?!"

"Come on Gary-Hun, think about it. We girls do dress down for gym's class. So when she wasn't looking or paid attention, I took pictures. As right about now, you're probably wondering what the deal is huh? Well I'll get straight to it Gary-Hun, I don't want you to be with Misty anymore."

"What kind of request is that Tiffany?! I'm sorry. We may use to have a thing and I did about whatever you requested but not this time."

"I figure you'll say that, so I guess I have to do this. I have more pictures in this bag of Misty changing, in just her bras and panties and so on. So if you want these pictures, you have to give me a nice hug and kiss." Tiffany let out a smirk, as she held out more pictures of Misty in one hand, while the other on her hip.

"Why would I want those pictures of Misty? When I can see the real deal? You can have those pictures Tiffany."

"Wouldn't you want to reconsider Gary-Hun? You may have already seen what's underneath Misty's top and bottoms but the rest of the school student bodies haven't. Especially those other guys that are interested in Misty, as we don't want these pictures around school now do we?"

"Blackmailing me?! You just never seem to fail to amaze me. I don't get you right now Tiffany but I won't kiss you to get those pictures back. Hug is alright and could you already cover yourself up?" Gary asked in an irritated tone.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and just smirk, ignoring Gary's request. As she then toss the pictures back in her bag. "Fine, I'll take the hug but then you have to say _I love you_ in a heartily tone."

"Why do you want to hear those words?"

Tiffany looked at her watch for the time and back at Gary. "Just do it ok? I just want to hear those words from you."

"Fine!" Gary yelled out loud, giving in defeat to Tiffany's request for the pictures. Stepping in closer towards Tiffany with arms wide open, he then wrapped his arms around Tiffany in a long embrace.

"Gary-Hun, I love you."

Gary let out a long heavy sigh to himself, as he really didn't want to say _I love you _to Tiffany. He knew he had said those words to her before but he never meant it. Now if planned on saying _I love you_ again he really wanted to say it to Misty. But in order to get the pictures back, he knew he had no other choices. "Tiffany, I love you too." Gary tried to say it in heartily tone, as slowly turned his head to face the opened door. Gary turned pale white when he saw the one person at the doorway, he knew would see the situation in a different view. "M-Misty!?"

* * *

A/N: (7/11/07) Weee, Hahaha yeaaah I know, so much clichés moments but hey whatever right? Blame it on my mind when it's on lack or no sleep at all XD And the cliffy doesn't help either. Heehee I figure the 'Queen of Cliff Hangers' came back with an update –COUGHmagcatCOUGH- …As she calls me the 'Princess of Cliff Hangers' , I just had to bring that old title of mine, back into play XD

Tis' the cliffy end of ch26, sorry for the long wait. Been kinda busy with other stuff and than lazy too but thanks a bunchies again to those who left a review! Really helped me a lot on figuring out what to have in this chap. especially the necklace switch-a-roo –COUGHsolinCOUGH- Heehee XD Much loves to ya all!

**http // lilineko . deviantart . com/ - ( **_**add the ':' after 'http'**_** ) – **Got around doing a new IWYTWM Fanart "Cover" requested by Lost in Fantasy :D

Well that's about it, so I think my next update will be ch5 of "DE?" if not then, ch27 …We'll see when I get the extra time and motive to do an update XD Until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	27. Hitting Rock Bottom At Pallet High

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story or the song "Eyelash Wishes" By All-Amercian Rejects (a bit edited) So please don't sue!**

**Warning: Swearwords here and there XD**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ashy-18  
Melody- 17  
Tiffany- 17

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

(Italic) Song lyric playing/background

Chapter 27: Hitting Rock Bottom At Pallet High

Pallet High – Meanwhile 7:00 A.M.

A pink fold paper dropped onto the floor when Misty opened her locker, as she knelt down in her black shorts, reaching for the paper. When upon retrieving the note in her one of her hand, the other hand was use to toss her bag over her bare shoulders and straighten out of her yellow and black spaghetti fitted tank. Misty then leaned against the locker and opened the note to see who it was. The header gave it away, Tiffany.

_Misty-Hun_

_We got to talk, it's really important. It's about Gary-Hun's feelings. Meet me in room 203 at 7:15. No one will bug us two there._

_Tiffany_

Misty let out a very uneasy sigh, when she tossed the note back into the locker and grabbed her book. Not really sure what to think about the note, Misty took her time heading towards the main hallway of the groups usual staircase spot. Melody was the first to greet Misty when she came to the staircase, then followed by Ash. Noticing Gary wasn't around, Misty wondered where he was.

"So where's Gary?"

"Ugh, not to sure exactly, all he said was to meet up with you two at our spot. But he did mention he had some business to take care of. Meh whatever, he'll be back sooner or later."

"Oh, alright. Um Melody, what time is it exactly?" Misty asked in a quiet tone when she looked over at Melody.

"It's 7:09. Why? Thinking Gary might be taking forever and you won't be able to hang out with him before class start?" Melody teased Misty.

"Heh, nooo. It's just, well I got something I need to take care of. You two don't mind holding onto my stuff while I get back right?" Misty just dropped her bag and book in front of Ash and Melody. Before even given them a chance to answer, she went up the remaining staircase to the second floor heading towards the one room she heard from Gary on how it's oh-so-famous for a lovely quickies. Misty didn't like the idea of Tiffany's choice of meeting spot, but there was nothing she could do but to meet her at that room. The deeper she headed towards the West wing of the school, the least students were around. Misty finally made it the room, as she took a second to herself before opening the door. She then placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door, as she heard a sentence she wanted to hear for herself from Gary's voice. Shock for words, Misty just stood at her doorway staring blankly at Gary who had just noticed her, embracing Tiffany.

"M-Misty?!" Gary freaked out, as he then pulled away from the embrace with Tiffany. Exposing Tiffany's opened blouse and her semi-unzipped skirt. "I-Ugh, can explain! It's no—"

"Misty-Hun! I am sooo sorry! I really couldn't help it! One thing lead to another!" Tiffany cried out with a few tear drops down her cheek.

"Don't believe he—" Before Gary could say anything else, Misty had disappeared from the doorway heading back down the hallway. About to take off running after Misty, he got yanked back by the arm by Tiffany. "What?! Let go!"

"Three days. You don't tell her about the blackmailing, I'll give you back the pictures with the negatives. And let's see if things will go back to they were. ALSO you can't tell Ash either. I know when you tell Ash stuff. I know you twos habits. You got it?!" Tiffany said in a serious tone, waiting for an answer from Gary.

"How fucking low and jealous can you get?!" Gary yelled out, yanking his arm out of Tiffany's hold. Giving her a quick glare, as he knew there was no other choice or else the pictures were going to be leaked. Gary then ran out the door to chase after Misty, who took the side staircase down the first floor. He caught Tiffany's scoff and comment towards him, about Misty's believes in him. _'What the hell am I suppose to say to make her believe me?! Three fucking days?! I can't believe Tiffany! Down the stairs and to the main hallway…' _Gary saw Misty ahead in and out between the other students in the hallway, as he picked up his speed._ "_Misty wait! Stop and listen to me?! God damnit! You maybe a fast runner but I'm faster!

**Spin round  
Tell me what to say  
Break down  
And no other way  
What is it  
Is this it  
This is it**

**Back to  
I never knew your name  
Stick through  
Soon after the rain  
She shines  
How she shines  
This is it**

**And shadows blend one last time (save those kisses)  
Your picture speaks on this time (eyelash wishes)**

Gary caught up right behind Misty in the main hallway right at their usual staircase, along with all the other passing students. Grabbing a hold of Misty's arm, he spun her around to only be taken back by the tears down her both of her cheeks.

"Oh shit!"

"Let go!" Misty yelled and yanked her arms out of Gary's hold.

"Tears!? Uh shit, you're crying. Listen to me—"

"What else is there to listen to?! You pretty-hic-much said it to Tiffany!" Misty pushed Gary away from her. "Get away from me! I don't want you seeing me like this!"

"Misty, I can't—Just yet. Give me three days!" Gary got up close to Misty reaching out for her. But only to have her glared back at him, along other eyes looking all around them.

"Stay away from me! What the hell about three days?! Three days to fuck around with Tiffany?! Go fuck yourself Gary!" Misty caught Gary's alarmed face at her last out burst towards him, as she backed up into a body behind her.

"Misty, Gary what's going on? Why are you crying?!" Melody asked.

"What hell is Misty going off about Tiffany, Gary?!" Ash yelled out questionably and a bit confused.

"Ash, listen, I'm not sure how to say this but I—"

"Just shut up Gary! Do I have to hear you say you love Tiffany again?!" Misty shouted, wiping away her continuous tears.

"The hell Gary? You're not serious are you?!" Ash asked in a furious tone, looking back and forth at Gary and Misty.

Gary caught Maddy and Ashley nearby with grins on their faces, along with wiggling their index fingers. "Well, uh, I did say it back to Tiffany, bu—" Gary was suddenly cut off by a had blown to the side of his face by Ash's fist. A bit caught off guard and almost losing his balance, Gary stared back baffled at Ash, as he lost his temper. "What the hell what that punch for?!"

Ash grabbed a hold of Gary's collar and hissed inches away from his face. "I gave you a warning before! If you fuck things up with Misty I was going to take things in my own hand! She's fucking crying!"

"Fuck Ash, don't you think I know that?! And you're acting over protective and in my face like she's your girl or something!" Gary yelled and pushed Ash's grip off of him. As he caught the serious stare from Ash, realizing something he didn't notice from his friend. "Misty was the other girl that you liked wasn't?! That's why you never told me who's the other girl was!"

"Well I guess the secret is out! I do like Misty, as I care a lot for her! But I care for our friendship more, not to say anything! But you crossed the line Gary! I can't believe you went back to Tiffany!" Ash turned around and to face Misty and Melody, who were stunned at his outburst towards Gary. "I don't know what you want to do Misty but it's your call. We can leave school or go to class."

"I, hic, really don't want to be here. The tears won't stop, hic, coming down." Misty hid her eyes behind a hand of hers, as she felt a hold on her arm.

"Misty, I screwed up bad but there is a reason—" Gary stopped when Misty yanked her arm away from him.

"Gary, save it. We're, hic, through! For me to believe the pinky promise you made. I'm so stupid! I'm done with, hic, you! I'm breaking our first pinky promise. Today on, you and I aren't friends and, hic, I don't want, to see your face!" Misty then took back her stuff from Melody and slowly made her way through the watching crowd.

"Misty! Wait!" Gary was about follow but was pulled back by Tiffany from behind, with a whisper.

"You leave to go after her, I'll show everyone the pictures that I have right now…" Tiffany looked over at Ash and Melody who were eying at her. "And Ash-Hun, I know everything is really a bit overwhelming right now. But I think it might be best if you just leave us two be. We have to straighten some things out between us. And like, beside I believe Misty is in need of a comforting friend or two…" Tiffany then wrapped her arms around Gary's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction heading to Math class.

Gary looked over his shoulder to shout out to Ash and Melody. "You two, it's not what it seems. Believ—" Gary was then forcefully yanked forward by Tiffany. But he still manages to catch Ash's comment.

"Riiight. But from the looks of it right now, it sure seems like it!" Ash yelled out and then looked around him. "What?! The shows over! There's your daily dose of drama! Melody, come on, we should find Misty. I bet she headed out to her car."

"Ash, I'm sorry. I need to be by myself for the moment. I'll talk to Misty later." Melody said in a quiet tone, which caused Ash a bit surprised.

"What? But Misty needs us right now!"

"She probably does or she probably wants some time alone to herself! She didn't drag either of us to go with her! Think about it Ash, its common sense." Melody snapped back at Ash.

"But we should be there for her no matter what." Ash replied back, grabbing onto Melody's hand to take her in the same direction Misty went.

"Let go. It's really frustrating when you're so clueless half the time! You really don't understand a girl's feeling. You can't even realize that your confession about Misty in front of me caused a big impact on my feelings. So with how things are at the moment, I'm not going to prom with you."

"Wait-What? Melody, I thought you—"

"Ash, just go. I know you want to be with Misty right now." Melody then just took off heading up the staircase before Ash had anymore said in it.

Ash was left standing by himself, as he finally booked it in Misty's direction. He had a feeling he went out to the student parking lot to her car. Out the Eastern doors, barely making it in time, Ash mange to stopping Misty from leaving the parking lot, when ran up side the car. Misty looked over to and unlocked the passenger side door, as Ash got into the car. Misty then just drove out the parking lot, destination still unknown.

"Misty, I don't know—"

"Ash, I'm a bit confused with you and really hurt by Gary at the moment. So for now, I want some time to think to myself. Until we reach to where ever my mind takes this car."

About 3 Hours Later – Destination, Ocean View Cliff in Cerulean City

Misty leaned on metal railing at the edge of the cliff, trying to enjoy the cool breeze and the ocean view. Still thinking to herself, with Ash near by, Ash just left her be when he heard the heavy sigh until she was ready to talk.

"Well here's the very area where I almost ended my life like about 4-5 years ago. After that nasty brutal fight with my ex-so call friends of mine. It was a lot of pyshical and mental pain I went through that day. But for some reason being here and remembering that time compared to this moment, this hurt more than ever. I am really grateful for Rudy and Marie coming to my aid, as I wouldn't have met you, Melody and Ga—Anyways, all of you has changed my world completely. While at the same time, I wish I never had been saved. I wouldn't be in this kind of pain right n—" Misty was cut off by Ash's embrace from behind, as she let out a tiny force smile. For the hug from behind is all too familiar by another.

"Misty, please don't say anymore. It's painful to hear that you feel like you want to end your life. And how things are right now, I am afraid of the truth that I know you'll do it when gotten the chance…" Ash said in a distressing tone; as he slowly took in a deep breathe. "…I for one am glad that you are alive. You really made a difference in both of our lives right at the beginning of our meeting. For the first time, I can't explain Gary's action that happened this morning with Tiffany. As I am at a lost for words and done covering for him, especially hurting you this bad. Its funny how I never cared he did it to those other girls but I'm sorry that you got hurt. I really do care for you, so would yo—"

"Ash, please stop right there…" Misty pulled away from Ash's embrace and turned to face him. "…Right now I'll admit, I wish I would have fallen for you instead. As I did somewhat liked you in the beginning, especially compared to Gary. You were so much more of gentlemen then a sleaze. But to be honest, my heart it's fallen for that egotist stupid male whore best friend of yours. I'm really flattered that you like me but first of all, right now I need a friend then another boyfriend. Second, I just can't go off to my best girlfriend's crush—"

"Yeah about Melody, she, yeaaah…" Ash let out a tiny smirk and leaned against the railing. "…Let's just say I kind of got dumped before even going out with her. So we won't be going to prom. Heh, the two girls I care and have feelings for both, turned me down within the same day. Wow."

"You are really dense half the times aren't you? You had a for sure thing going on with Melody. But yet you still hanged onto the feelings you have for me, which you knew very clearly about my feelings towards Gary. And then the whole outburst this morning against Gary for my sake was a total shocker. But little hope and care like that, makes you the loveable guy. I may not return your feelings but I hope we can be the best friends we are. Things maybe a bit different, but that's alright, right?"

"Um yeah sure? I guess there's nothing but us going back like how things were between us when you were with Gary. But this time you know that I have feelings for you and no Gary..." Ash rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle trying to see the best of things. "…I do care for you so I want to be the friend you need." Ash turned to look at Misty with a smile, holding out his hand. The moment he felt Misty's hand in his, he tighten the grip for dear life. For the sake of not knowing what Misty would do the very next minute.

"Hey Ash…" Misty called out, turning her face away from him towards the ocean. "…Thanks for being so understanding. And you don't mind if we stay here for while? I'm just not sure what I want to do yet."

Ash looked out in the ocean and lightly squeezed Misty's hand. "Not at all, take your time."

Meanwhile Back in Pallet Town – Lunch Time

"You're kidding right?!" Gary yelled out loud, slamming down both his hands on the lunch table. Only a few turned their head looking in Gary's and Tiffany's table, in the far isolated corner.

"Gary-Hun, sit down. And no I am not kidding. If you want those pictures hidden and not posted around, you have to be with me with during school time for the next two days." Tiffany said in a settle tone, watching Gary frustrated sat back down in his chair.

"Haven't you caused enough damage already?! I finally found a girl that I care a lot about and her same, so what's the fucking deal?"

"What's the fucking deal? You know that I love and care for you to the point I can go insane! You don't know what I have to endure all these years of you going off with some other girls and then come back to me! I was only fine with it because after we broke up that was the closest I can get you still be around with me. But then out of no where Miss. Elite transfers here and you just had to try to mess around with her. But who would have thought that she would be the one that change you around, even Ash too! Gawd what's so fucking special about her that you have fallen for her!? What about me?!"

"It's not always about you Tiffany! I'm sorry that I don't feel the same as you do. But if you haven't been so absorb with your selfishness, newsflash, mine and Misty's feelings were on the line! You've been so spoiled by everyone when growing up!"

"Well if you haven't notice, you're still doing my biddings. But other than that, if I can't have you no one can. So we'll see if Misty would believe you and love you like I do to take you back after the third day. So a deal is a deal, you will have the pictures and negatives back on the fourth day…" Tiffany pause a bit to take a bit out of her apple and notice that Gary kept on looking at his watch. "…Why do you keep on looking at your watch and aren't you going to eat?"

"Not hungry and waiting for lunch to be over. Got a problem with that? I'm not enjoying sitting here with you because I have no idea where Misty or Ash is at." Gary replied in a livid tone.

Gary coldly walked away from Tiffany when they reached her classroom, after the lunch bell rang. Not bothering replying back to Tiffany; he headed towards the Eastern wing. Once he got into his car, he left the parking lot heading to Misty's house to see if she was there. Gary let out a sigh when he knew Lady Luck wasn't on his side when he didn't see Misty's car at her or Ash's place. Next stop popped in his mind was Brock's Fashion and Model building. Hoping she decided to talk to her sister. Another ordeal he didn't want to deal with, the yelling from the sisters. With how things were going, he wouldn't be surprise if he gets a few slaps here and there. There was too many cars to look through the parking lot of Brock's building, as Gary decide to go into the building to see the sisters or May if Misty stopped by at all. After checking in to see May, he ran to her dressing room but she wasn't there, for there was a sign on the door saying she's working with the Waterflower. A bit frustrated at his luck, he had no choice but to head towards the Waterflower's dressing room. Dreading the fact that he wanted to talk to his sister first before facing the Misty's sisters, he didn't realize he knocked on the door to have May suddenly open it.

"Gary? What are you doing here?! And is that a bruise on your cheek? I mean aren't you supposed to—Ahhh!" May suddenly got pulled away from the door and dragged around the corner.

"May, you've been with the Waterflower sisters today right? By _any_ chance Misty stopped by?!" Gary asked, nearly shaking her to death, waiting for her answer.

"No Gary, why? If she does come in, it's not until after school is over. And why are you here?!"

"Daaamnit! I don't know where she and Ash is. A big miscommunication happened this morning. And Ash gave me a nice punch for something I got set u—I was talking to Tiffany this morning and Misty got the wrong idea. God damnit…" Gary squatted with both hands rubbing through his spikes in frustration. "…She broke up with me and doesn't even want to be friends with me. Because she thinks I cheated on her! Also Ash too, he's not on my side." Gary said in a quiet tone, not sure what to go from there, as he was suddenly kicked over.

"Get a rip! As much as I would love to keep seeing all these new expressions from you, it just pains me at the same time. So I'm guessing after the break up, knowing Misty, she took off and disappeared to be by herself. But for this case, Ash is with her though. You know Gary, I'm sensing more then what is said. Whatever it is that you are not mentioning, better be a good cause, as I will try my hardest to help you out…" May gave Gary a weak smile when he stood up in front of her and to follow by a loud whack upside the head. "..I really don't want to see Misty unhappy and not around because of your stupid playboy habits and reputation! Gawd, if you weren't my little brother, I would hate you so much! But what do you want me to do?"

"I know, I know, but everything at the moment is a miscommunication! But if you see Misty at all can you call my cell? I know she's not at school, so I'm going to drive around town to look for her. And also, I don't know if it's a good idea or not, could you tell the sisters our current situation?'

"Well I really know they won't be happy about it. But I'll ease it on to them. So don't be surprise if they are at your throat when they hear or see you." May said in a settle tone, crossing her arms. She then let out a sigh when she caught Gary's sad expression when he turned away.

"I know. But their lashing probably won't be as hurtful like the one what I got from Misty. Well I'm off…" Gary started walked away from May and looked over his shoulder a bit. "…Thanks May. If you're going home tonight and I'm still out, don't wait up for me 'kay?"

"'Kay…" May watched the back of Gary, as he made down the hallway. While a feeling worries linger, among her. '_...I never did care or wait up for you when you were out late with Ash or some fling. But with Misty being the case and you acting like this, I really hope you don't do anything stupid.' _

Evening Time – Cerulean City – Ocean View Cliff

Misty suddenly woke up by the big cold gust of wind and realizing she had use Ash's shoulder as a head rest. Not sure when or how long she had passed out, Misty pulled away from Ash's hold and gave him a weak smile and thanked him for the usage of his sweater as blanket.

"It's really not a problem Misty. How's the long nap? Feeling a bit better?"

"Um just a little bit and how long was I asleep for?"

"I really don't know myself. I don't have my watch on today. But I would say 4 or 5 hours?"

"4 or 5 hours?! Whoa, so sorry Ash, that I fell asleep on you! You must be hun—" Before Misty could finish her sentence, Ash's stomach growled real loud. While caused her to laugh bit. "Heh, Ash wow, perfect timing. I really am sorry and thankful to you for being her with me. So let's get out of here and I'll treat you to dinner 'kay?"

"Hah, uhh ok…" Ash let out a tiny laugh and rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment. "…So what do you want to do when we're done with dinner?"

"Um let's go to Rudy's? I think I want to stay here another day or so. I'm not really up to seeing Gary anytime soon. And I think I want to return back to this cliff. It's my spot when I'm really down and need some thinking to myself. Skipped for the first time and another day isn't going to kill me. Well let's head out."

"Kay…" Ash let out a force smile and followed behind Misty. _'…With that stubborn pride of yours, I wonder how long you're going to be angrily hung over on Gary? I just hope this depression you'll be able to get out of it. I'll try my best to be the one that helps you get out of it. I know now it's nothing more then friendship between us, but I'll be next to you until you get better.'_

Later On Evening – Rudy's Place

"He did what?!" Rudy suddenly stood up angrily from his seat off the couch. Trying his best to keep his cool but that wasn't the case that happened. "I knew you being here and your eyes were a bit puffy. That bastard! I told him if he did anything to you I was going to—"

"Rudy! Just sit down! My gawd, it's ok. Well not literately, but I don't need you to be coming to Pallet and cause a scene. As that's more drama I don't need. I'm thankful that you're willing to do something and be there for me, but don't worry. I can mange, it hurts a lot I'll admit that. But I think I can get through it sooner or later, as I have Ash saying he'll be next to me. But please don't tell Marie when she returns ok? I'm just going to let her know that Ash and I are spending the night here for something. I know she still doesn't like Gary as much but if she heard what happen she is probably going to flip out more then you did."

"Fine-fine. We'll have it your way…" Rudy then looked over next to Misty at Ash and shook his head. "…To think you and him are best friends but yet so different. But I'm glad at least I can depend on looking out for Misty."

"Heh, well friends look out for each other. So you don't have to worry about Misty being alone. But Gary is still my best bud, but the way he's acting I think he cans mange by himself and really don't need my support." Ash just shrugged not sure what else to think about Gary. He then leaned against the couch and stared back at Rudy.

"I know you two are staying here over night but for morning wise. Are you two going to stay or take off back to Pallet? If you're staying here tomorrow, I can skip school and we can hang?"

"Nah it's really ok Rudy, you don't need to skip school for me. I got Ash and I think we're going to cruise around Cerulean and then probably spend most of the time at the ocean view cliff. But depending on how I'm feeling tomorrow I might want to crash here again…" Misty looked away from Rudy over at Ash. "…If that's alright with you. But if you want to go home tomorrow we can. You're mom isn't going to be worried about you right?"

"Please girl, Gary and I have disappeared for days without contacting anyone. But since I called earlier, my mom knows that I'm out and about. She doesn't care what I do, just as long as I stay out of trouble and watch my grades from dropping."

"Um ok, thanks. Well if you two don't mind, I want some alone time to myself before Marie comes home finding out that I'm here. Bye for now, but if you need me you know where I'm at." Misty got up off the couch and headed to one of the guest rooms. Leaving Ash and Rudy to talk among themselves.

Meanwhile Back in Pallet Town - Evening Time – Gary's Bedroom 

"Daisy! Please don't hang up on me like Lily did a bit ago! Hear me out. I know May told you about Misty and me but—"

"Is there like, a point to this Gary?" Daisy asked on the other end of the phone call.

"Have you heard or seen Misty at all? I don't know where she is at all—"

"I like, don't know where Misty is at all either. I even like, called over at Rudy's and she isn't over there. As Rudy is wondering what the hell is going on. I haven't said anything to him. But like, you so better hope that nothing has happen to her."

"Well Ash is with her I know that. Daisy, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to hurt her like this." Gary said in a pitiful tone.

"Gary just like, save it. Shouldn't you be saying that to Misty?" Daisy asked in a snappy tone. "Now if you are done, I'm like going to end this call and wait for Misty's call. Bye." Daisy ended her call and looked over at Violet and Lily near by.

"Like Daisy, it's so not like you to lie. Why not just ended the phone call?" Lily asked.

"Well like one, a little pay back. Two, to like throw him off. This way it won't definitely give away that Misty is in Cerulean. Last time we mention about her visit in Cerulean, Gary like took off there in a heart beat. And Misty did say not to mention about it."

"Well I guess you're like, right. But don't you feel bad for doing this to May, when she was trying to help set things back between them?" Violet asked.

"I do, but she's also a sister trying to help out her little bro. There's like, not much we sisters can do between those two relationships. Like, we both heard two different versions, but them breaking up is the same end results. All we and May can just do is wait and see what's the progress." Daisy let out a sigh and shook her head at Violet and Lily, wondering how things are going to turn out.

Meanwhile Over at the Oak's Mansion

"Gary you're not taking off again is you?" May asked when she and Gary ran into each other in the hallway. As all she got from him was just a hard stare. "She's not out nor Ash's place. I kept my eyes open when I was driving around a while ago. Why don't you just rest for a bit?"

"No time to waste May. I just got off the phone with her sisters and all of them don't know where she is! I just got to check every single road and inch of this town."

"Gary I'm just a bit worry for you, especially you being in this kind of state of mind. And you still have school to attended—" May stopped in her sentence when Gary suddenly took off heading towards the front door. But she still managed to catch his shout.

"May, if it makes you feel better I'll be going to school in the morning no matter what. As I told you earlier, don't wait up for me!"

**  
Green eyes  
Everything I see  
Green skies  
If left up to me  
And I know  
And she knows  
This is it**

**And shadows blend one last time (save those kisses)  
Your picture speaks on this time (eyelash wishes)**

Tuesday Morning – In Front of the Waterflower's House

Gary looked at his clock on the dash board, 6:36 it read. As he let out a heavy frustrated sigh for he had camped out in his car waiting for Misty's and Ash's return. But no such luck. With no sleep and getting a bit stuffy, from the uneasiness of Misty's where about, Gary had finally put down the top and slowly looked up into the sky. He couldn't believe how much Tiffany would go through all the trouble to get want she wanted or just to see someone else miserable. But at the same time it got him realized he really had been blind by his own playboy riot selfishness to even see the riot-ness in Tiffany. Everything was just a game, a game that bitted him in the ass. Gary waited for another 30 minutes to see if Misty would return at the last minute, but when 7:06 hit, he finally drove off back to his house for a quick change and to met up with Tiffany before any other damages could have been done.

Gary made it towards the outside stairs of the Eastern doors to see Tiffany waiting for him with a smirk. Gary just walked passed Tiffany, for he just couldn't stand her. But that didn't stop Tiffany from latching onto Gary's arm, acting like they were the once couple they were at one point. While Tiffany was going off about nonsense stuff out loud for others to hear, Gary was dreading the blackmailing torture and not sure if what Misty would say or do when she'll see them. Making their way through the hallway to Math class, Melody on the other side of the hallway going the opposite direction, glared and turned her head when Gary called out her name. But at the same time, Tiffany yanked him forwards and let out a low growl. Of ordering him not to talk to her either, if Tiffany once again didn't have any pictures of Misty on her, Gary would have run off to Melody. Asking her if she heard or know the where about of Misty. Lost in his thoughts and being on no sleep, Gary didn't realize they have entered Math class, until he saw out the corner of his eyes three empty desk in the back row corner. Gary took his seat and just stared at the clock. The final bell rang, as Gary then just sulk his forehead onto one of his palm, wondering once again where the hells Misty and Ash were at.

After walking Tiffany at her class, for the 2nd day, Gary took off from school after another dreadful and empty stomach lunch. It was the same routine from yesterday, hitting Misty's and Ash's house to see if they were there and if not, it was back to Brock's building. But this time Gary went straight to the Waterflower's dressing room. To only have the door shut on him by Violet when he asked if Misty has called or returned. It didn't stop Gary from knocking door again, with yelling.

"Daisy, Violet, Lily open up! Violet's expression gave it away! You three do know where Misty and Ash are at huh?! Let me know! I want to see her! Open u—"

"Gary, Misty at the moment like, does not want to see you! Haven't you caused enough damage? You like know very well how stubborn she can be. Even if you like, make another special tr—" Daisy was suddenly pulled back into the dressing room by Lily.

Gary caught the weird behavior and put two and two together with her last unfinished sentence and the quickly slammed door. He knew where she and Ash spent the night. Being on the safe side not letting the sisters on calling Misty, Gary just walked away and headed out the building for his next destination, Cerulean City. About four hours later, Gary made it to the one house in Cerulean he thought he knew Misty would be at. But no car of Misty's or Rudy's in sight, as all he got was Marie standing outside with her friends. A bit confuse at the smiling and waving Marie. Gary kept a low profile about him and Misty when she ran up to his car.

"Hey Gary! So did you miss Misty and Ash that much because you couldn't skip with them yesterday?" Marie stuck out her tongue. "Gary misses Misty! Nan-nan-na-naa! What a big needy baby!"

"You still kind of don't like me huh? Heh, but did you just get home from school?"

"Heh, well I'm still not happy that you took my sister-in-law away. But yeah, I just got home not to long ago. If you're wondering if I've seen Misty and Ash, no I haven't. I believe Misty said she's going to be out and about through out Cerulean and then maybe return back here, but I don't know. She's been kind of weird and depressed a bit. I know she's trying not to show it in front of me but I can pick it up. She probably really-really misses you."

Gary let out an uncomfortable expression at Marie's last sentence as it was a stab through the heart. _'So Marie really doesn't know. Crap, I got to ke—' _Gary was interrupted by a shout by Marie. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I asked you if you wanted a map of Cerulean? I'm about to hang out with my friends and Rudy works today. And like I mention, I don't if Misty is going to be back, so you can always drive around to see if you run into her."

"Sure. If you don't mind, that map would really help." Gary forced out a smile, as he watched Marie and her friends went into the house. About 5 minutes later, Marie came back out and tossed the map into his car. "Thanks."

"Yeah-yeah, just go find her and make her happy. Ash your best bud is trying real hard to keep her cheery but it's not the same apparently. Anyways, I decided to be nice and I circle a lot of the places where Misty like to go all the time. Sooo, how about a trade off? Can you drop us off at the Cerulean Mall? It's one of the spots that are circled on the map."

"Well I guess there was a catch wasn't there. Sneaky, just like Misty…" Gary paused for a moment and then quickly recovered, with a forced smile. "…Sure, get in."

"Yay! We don't have to catch the bus, as its convertible time again!" Marie shouted in excitement, as she let Wendy and Jill into the backseat while she took the front.

After dropping off Marie and her friends and doing a quick, but long search for Misty and Ash through out the mall, Gary was back on the road within a couple of hours. Driving by the few of the spots that Marie had circled, he still saw no signs of her car. He then pulled off to the side of the road to look at the map again, to see the next closest stop. He then placed the map under a plastic bag sack of snacks and unopened energy drinks when he decided to hit a hiking area, miles away from the street he was at. There in the big semi-empty parking lot, Gary spotted Misty's car among a few other cars parked near by. Parking next to Misty's car, Gary finally let out a tiny satisfied smile, but it soon disappeared when he saw a whole bunch of dirt trails going into directions that lay ahead of him. Looking at his watch, 6:36 it read, as he then looked up into the sunset sky. He roughly knew he had a little under an hour before the sun disappeared and night sky hit. Wasting no time he took running down the dirt path in front my Misty's car.

Meanwhile - Down At Another Dirt Path

"Do you always fall asleep at your cliff spot? You know, back when you use come here? I'm just wondering because you don't seem the type to fall asleep during the afternoon time." Ash asked, walking along side of Misty. As the both of them about to make it out to the front of the entrance of the hiking trails.

"Um not really? It's probably my mind and body being a bit over exhausted and overwhelmed with everything. But at the same time, I'm really not sure. The ocean view and breeze always gets me relaxed. As you can tell, I can spend countless of hours—" Misty suddenly stopped in her tracked when she spotted Gary's car from afar. "Ok, let's hurry and get out of this area. He's here."

"Who's here?" Ash asked, while trying to keep up with Misty's fast pace, as he then too spotted Gary's car. "Oh it's Gary's car. You know Misty you can't keep on avoiding him. We do live in the same town and go to same school. And we are going to school tomorrow since, you don't want to skip another day."

"Yeah I know I can't avoid him. But I right now, am not ready to see his face. I don't know if I can control those stupid tears that I happen to shed for him. Um we'll head over to Rudy's place so I can say bye to him and Marie. And from the looks of it, it's fast food to go back to Pallet."

"Well whatever you want to do, I'll follow." Ash got into the car at the same time as Misty. He then buckled up when he tossed the blanket into the backseat and looked over at Gary's car next to him. _'You went all the way out here to Cerulean again to find Misty? What's going on Gary? If she means a lot to you then why did you messed around with Tiffany?'_

Late Evening – Hiking Area Parking Lot

Gary kicked the rocks near by on the dirt path, when he guessed Misty and Ash had taken off mostly about an hour ago. For the car was gone when he returned, but main give away was when the ocean view cliff spot Misty and even Marie had mention about was vacant. Really frustrated and not sure where she would have taken off by now, he decided to find his way back over to Rudy's place to see if she was there. There was no sign of Misty's car in front of Rudy's house, but it didn't stop Gary on knocking at the door to get some answers. He knew Rudy would know the truth between him and Misty, as he was preparing for anything that would be thrown at him. A few more loud knocks got the door finally opened by Rudy.

"You got some nerves to be knocking at this door this late at night." Rudy then slammed the door in front of Gary but stood behind it when he heard Gary yelling.

"Where's Misty? I know she's in the city! Marie even said earlier that Misty and Ash might be staying here again. Where is she right now—" Gary backed up a bit when the door was swung opened by Rudy with pissed off face. "I know that you know about us and what supposedly happened. But if you want to punch me or try to kick my ass, go ahead. If it gets me to know where Misty is at the moment, than bring it."

"You know, I think it'll hurt a lot more if I don't waste my punch or any time on you. But just to get you out of my face, I'll let you know Misty took off to release some tensions. It is Cerulean, so some clubs here runs late or 24/7. But you can have fun looking for the club she might be at." Rudy once again slammed the door, but this time walked away. But to only have Marie giving him a raised eyebrow.

"That was Gary at the door wasn't it? Why did you say that Misty is at a club? She went home like awhile ago. Is there something else happening between those two? Because when I mention that Gary was looking for her she kind of went quiet with an, _I know_. I thought for she was going to be excited."

"Well let's just say Misty's just playing a cruel joke of hide and seek on Gary. Don't worry about it too much ok? No harm done…" Rudy patted Marie's head and headed towards his room. _'...Stupid jackass. I wonder how long you're going to keep on driving through out Cerulean to search for Misty before realizing that you have been had.'_

**Just be brave  
Just listen to me  
Your heart gives mine reason to beat  
Now  
**

Wednesday Morning –6:55 A.M. – Oak's Mansion

May pace around the living room, worried to death about Gary's safety, for he has not returned home from the time he left town. As she couldn't get a hold of him on his cell phone, she knew it had died because Gary would have picked up. May then heard the door shutting, as she knew it was Gary, since their grandpa was out of town on a business trip for a week. Quickly making her way to the door, she saw Gary walking and stumbling in all zombies-like.

"Gary! Are you ok?" May asked in a concern tone, as saw the dead dazedness in her little brother's eyes when he rose up his head. "Gary I don't know if you should go to school today! It seems like you haven't slept at all and drove all night didn't you?! You don't look to well, go to bed—"

"No…I can't! It's the third day…Can't risk it…One more day. I have to go. Need to change now…I'll be fine…I got energy drinks to keep me awake…I think Misty's going to be at school…Called Mrs. K and she said Misty picked Ash up this morning." Gary then leaned his shoulder against the wall for support.

May grabbed a hold of Gary and walked with him towards his bedroom. "Gary seriously, please thinks about your health. You should rest toda—"

Gary cut May off when he yanked himself out of her hold and gave her gloomy glare. "No! I have to go! I'll rest later, in class if I have too. I have to go to school!" Gary then picked up his pace and entered his bedroom, leaving his sister a bit speechless.

After a quick 5 minute cold shower to wake himself up a bit and quickly changed of outfit, Gary was out his bedroom door. But not before taking one last look at the only picture he had of Misty. While driving to school, Gary wasn't sure what he could say or do if Misty did decide to go to class. He couldn't talk to either her or Ash when Tiffany had the up hand on him. He knew all he could do is just stay away from all of them until at least after school at Misty's place when Tiffany was not around. Gary got out of his car and made his way through the Eastern wing doors a bit out of it. Not realizing he had blocked out Tiffany's rant of him being almost late to class and being dragged by the arm to class. Gary dully made his way over to his desk, as he had his head lowered, avoiding Ash who is now seating next to him and Misty, on the other side of him. No 'hi' or 'hey' were exchanged among the three, as the final bell rang and class started off deadly quiet.

Gary was once again stuck with Tiffany for the third and last time for lunch, as he looked around the cafeteria for Misty and Ash but they were no where in sight. It wasn't a big surprise to him, as second and third period was the same as first period. Avoidances and silence-ness between the three, like total strangers. Gary let out a heavy sigh and slowly rested his head down on his arms but had his ears wide open when he heard Tiffany's voice.

"So Gary-Hun, why aren't you chasing Misty? Have you given up because you realize there's no hope of her listening to you?"

"Whatever..." Gary mumbled in his forearms and turned his head with a glare at Tiffany. "…Remember, tomorrow, pictures and negatives, got it?"

"Getting snappy aren't we? it's not like it would make a different. Misty right now probably hates y—"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear that BS from you! You don't know her feelings…" Gary turned away angrily. "…Just eat your food and leave me be!"

Tiffany let out a nasty stare and pout, at Gary's sudden yelled at her. Causing herself to take a bite out of her sandwich angrily. _'You can be a fucking dick you know that Gary? But why isn't you like that with Misty? She's really fucking getting on my nerves.'_

Evening Time – Waterflower's House

"So like, did Gary do anything today?" Lily was the first to ask among the four of them when they all sat down for the start of dinner.

"No. He actually distanced himself from me and Ash—"

"Like oh my gawd seriously?!" Violet yelled out surprised. "Ok like, that's totally weird. I wonder why he like, didn't do anything? The last two days he was like, non-stop asking us where your where about and driving up and down this town and even Cerulean. Like, what gives?!"

"I don't know Violet, but whatever. It made things a lot easier on me from going off or breaking down on him if he did tried to _talk_ to me—" Misty quickly stopped talking when the doorbell rang, as she saw Daisy about to get up. "Don't worry about it Daisy, I got it." Misty then got up and headed towards the door and saw it was Gary through the peephole. Not sure what she wanted to do or say, but when Gary knocked again, it naturally came out. "Go away! Why are you now here all of a sudden?!"

"Misty, would you open up or come out here for a second to hear me out?!" Gary yelled back at the door, as he then backed up a bit when it was suddenly swung open.

"I really don't understand your actions as of lately! Melody and a bunch of other girls have told me the last couple of days you been with Tiffany while I was gone. So I really don't need to _hear you out,_ got it!? Like I said early this week, I don't want to associate with you anymore! Seeing your face get me so aggravated to the point…" Misty was lost for words, as she could feel the tears forming. But when she heard Gary sneaking a few words at her in protest, she exploded. "…To the point I fucking hate you!"

It was a shot through the heart for Gary, as he just froze and a pink item dropped out from his hand when the words 'hate you' came out from Misty's mouth. Those were the last words he didn't wanted to hear from Misty, as he then just lowered his head, quietly chuckling like a mad man. With Misty pretty much lashing it out on him, Gary mindlessly walked back towards his car.

Misty on the other hand just couldn't look or watch Gary anymore when he turned his back. She too lowered her head to the ground, as she notices the pink heart shape item. Misty stepped outside to the doorsteps to pick it up and quickly back into the house, realizing it's a Luvdisc shaped beta version mp3 player that Prof. Oak showed her last week. Misty placed the mp3 player in her pocket and slowly made her way back to the table but only to excuse herself from dinner to be alone in her room. After shutting the door, Misty grabbed a pair of ear phones and plugged it in the Luvdisc mp3 to see if there was anything on it. Lying on her bed, she turned it on to hear a slow start of a song.

_(Hey, I wanna crawl out of my skin - Apologize for all my sins - All the things I should have said to you - Hey, I can't make it go away - Over and over in my brain again - All the things I should have said to you. _

_Counting stars wishing I was okay - Crashing down was my biggest mistake - I never ever ever meant to hurt you - I only did what I had to - Counting stars again_

_Hey, I'll take this day by day by day - Under the covers I'm okay I guess - Life's too short and I feel small…)_

Not sure what to take in of the song that she knew Gary picked for a reason out to put on the mp3 for her to listen. Tears started escaping from the eyes once again, as she started huddling up with water Pokemon plushies in the dark. _'Idiot…I really don't hate you…But what kind of cruel game are you playing with my heart?'_

**Last Chorus:  
Cause I've been up 3 days  
Awake awake  
2 more weeks  
And I'm turning to fade  
The world still turns  
What makes sense  
Stretch this song to a fever cadence  
Up 3 days  
Awake awake  
2 more weeks  
And I'm turning to fade  
And all things close  
All I wish  
Never change these distances**

**And shadows blend one last time (save those kisses)  
Your picture speaks on this time (eyelash wishes)**

Thursday Morning – Pallet High 1st Period Math

"Hey quit rubbing your eyes. It's not going to help the puffy-ness swelling from last night tears." Ash said in a quiet tone towards Misty.

"I told you in the car, not to mention about it." Misty said, as she gave Ash a dull stare and secretly eyed the empty spot desk beside him. Naturally or habit, Misty looked over at the clock above the door when the 5 minute passing time rang. As she notices Tiffany was already in her seat, but Misty's attention was towards the door once again when she and Ash heard Gary's yelling voice.

"Fffffffooookk chuuuu! Leggo of meh! I caaaan wolk on mah own! An' don't tell meh I can't be heur!" Gary swung his arm wildly and stumble his body against the white board, not caring everyone was staring at him, especially two people at the back row.

Ash suddenly stood up from his seat and stared at Gary up front; with eyes all widen and shocked as hell. "Oh god, Gary's drunk."

* * *

A/N: (8/3/07) Wowzaa and omfg!! Lol XD But firstly, sorry for the late update! Just started my new job training and yeah, I think you get the picture of barely free time T.T …But yeah, so this chap all ya can tell it was a crazy-sad-torturing on Gary's part, kekeke XD Something I wanted to do with the Ex-playboy, of him doing a crazy 360 turn and him desperately chasing the girl. 

Total much thanks and love to all of ya again who let last chap review! I hope this chap wasn't too crazy for all ya…WTF am I saying?! It's me right? There's always something crazy happening, lol XD Heh, everyone definitely somewhat hit rock bottom.

Well I kinda have something laid out for Tiffany but not really at the same time, as I'm kinda stuck on how to get "rid" of Tiffany and maybe out of the story line too? If any of ya have suggestions or ideas please let me know, as it usually helps! Thankies and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	28. Is It Too Late For Apologies?

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story or the song Apologize by One Republic with Timbaland**

**Warning: Swearwords here and there XD**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ashy-18  
Melody- 17  
May- 23

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 28: Is It Too Late For Apologies?

Pallet High – 1st Period Math Class

Gary stubble his way over to Tiffany's desk up in the front and slammed down half empty bottle of Bacardi 151. As he leaned in close with a grimly smirk and a tiny chuckle and whispered in her ear, causing Tiffany to shiver. "Where's da pictures?! Fuckin' give 'em up!"

Tiffany got up from her seat to hold up Gary. "Gary-Hun, oh gawd. This is bad! You're really drunk. Why the hell did you drink?! I worry for you when you get like this—"

"Don'cha change da subject! An' worry about meh?! It's fuckin' thanks to yaa I'mma like this! Ya stupid stunt, got meeh losin' mah best bud an' da girl I'mma crazaay fooor, fuckin told meh she hates me—" Gary pushed Tiffany away from himself and glared at her, as he caught a glimpse of Ash making his way to the front. But it didn't matter, as he still stares hard at Tiffany. "I really didn't know it would fuckin' hurts to hear those words. So why don'cha tell meeh how it feels?! I don't care anymore for ya, cuz I hate chuu!" Gary suddenly grabbed his bottle and threw it down at the floor by Tiffany's leg, as the glass and alcohol got all over her.

"Gary enough! Stop it! You realize what you just did?!" Ash grabbed a hold of Gary when he quickly made around Tiffany, who was being aided by a few of the classmate to be taken to the nurse's office. But only seconds to have his hand slap away.

"Oooh isn't it mah best bud, who's has da hotts for da same gurl. Heh, I'mma surprise dat Misty isn't rite heur too."

"I told her to stay where she's at because when you're drunk you tend to get aggressive and violent. I don't know what you would say or do to her." Ash said, as he placed his hands on Gary's shoulders.

"Ya fuckin' kiddin' meeh?! Ya think I'mma flip out like wha' I did wif Tiff?! Or do this?!" Gary with a blink of an eye landed a nasty punch right below Ash's chest. A grin escaped when he saw Ash backing up gasping for air. "Wrong, I wouldn't hit her, but ya are another story!"

"God damn Gary, you can be a total ass. I don't remember the last time you punched me this hard. But don't think I won't return you the favor. When you're drunk it's a whole another ball game between us!" Ash yelled back, as he raised his fist but only to have it hold back.

"Ash no! You're just going to make matters worst than it's already is!" Misty yelled out, as she looked over at Gary with a worry expression. But her tone was another story. "Gary is you an idiot driving to school drunk?!"

"Phffft! I walked heur wif a few of mah faaaavvvv bottles! I'mma not a fuckin' idiiiiot like chuuu. I bet chu, would be da one dat would drive drunk!"

"Screw you Gary!" Misty yelled back furious.

"If I'mma correct, I think ya already dun dat! Hey yaaa guys, I took Misty's virgi—" Gary got cut off by a rough shove by Ash, as he went flying backwards hitting Mr. Locke's desk.

"That's a low blow towards Misty Gary!"

As the final bell rang, no one else tried anything to stop Gary. They all knew if he didn't listen to Ash or Ash couldn't stop him, no one would be able too. But moments later before everything got out of hand when Gary launched towards Ash, Mr. Locke entered his classroom knowing nothing. But clearly caught on there was a fight and the smell of strong alcohol, as he then rushed over to Gary and Ash who dodging each others swings.

"Gary, Ash you two knock it off! I don't know what's the deal between you two but—" Mr. Locke stopped his sentence to focus more on grabbing a hold of Gary away from everything and broken bottle. As he could smell the alcohol off of Gary. "Gary Oak! This kind of behavior is unacceptable! You need to be—" Before Mr. Locke was able to finish his sentence, the whole class gasped when he got elbowed in the stomach and violently pushed up against the wall.

"Wha'cha gonna do teach? Write meeh up? Send meeh to da office? Suspend meeh?! Hah! Whaeva ya do—OUCH fuckin' leggo of meeh!" Gary yelled out loud when Mr. Locke mange to twist his arms behind his back.

"Just because you maybe quicker and youthful, don't forget I still got some years on you with tricks up my sleeves to take care of you. I tolerant a lot from you but this action of yours is the last straw. We're going to the office and get everything taken care of. Class, for now use this time to study for your math test." Mr. Locke said, as he had no choice but to tighten his twist hold on Gary. And then forcing him to walk towards the door, but looked over when he felt a present beside him.

"I want to go with you." Ash said.

"I know he's your bud but at the moment how things are and you two haven't really been yourselves, I don't think it's a good idea. I hope things will be resolved between you and even Misty—"

"Fuuuck 'em! They don't care or believe meeh at da moment!"

"Yeah, ok. So how about cooperating with me Gary? I really don't want to be twisting and forcing you out the room. Seriously I can never get a break from you two."

With that last comment Mr. Locke and Gary was out the door, leaving the classroom in anxiety on wondering how things going to turn out. Especially with Ash and Misty, left standing at their spot looking at Tiffany's desk and the broken bottle near by. As the time went by in class and Tiffany finally returned from the nurse's office with her leg bandaged up by the cuts of the glasses, Misty wanted to confront Tiffany about the comment Gary made. Due to the testing started a bit late, no one could talk until the end of the class period. By the time the bell rang, Tiffany was one of few out the door first, as Misty quickly picked up her stuff and quickly followed leaving Ash a bit behind. Right at the balcony before the set of stairs, Tiffany stopped and turned around when she heard her name being called out.

"Hey I want some answers! What the hell was Gary going off about a stunt you pulled?!" Misty asked in an angry tone.

"Why should I give you the answers you want bitch? I really fucking hate you! None of this would have happen between Gary and me if you had never transferred here! That was the first time he ever told me he hated me! Whenever he's drunk the truth always out! You know what?! Since Gary hates me, it really doesn't matter if I do this anymore." Tiffany went into her bag and pulled out a photo envelope. As she quickly tossed the photos over the balcony and a face of horror escaped from Misty's face when she held up one picture. "If I couldn't have Gary, then no one would. I blackmailed him with these pictures of you in the locker room. And just planned everything out so you can be there at the right time and witness your insecurity for Gary to the point you would hate him and it worked. But I didn't expect him to go over the edge for yo—" Tiffany dropped about everything when received a hard back hand slap by Misty. At the same time she saw a glimpse of Ash quickly running passed her, down the stairs to retrieve the photos.

"You're really fucking twisted! Doing all of this because you and Gary are histor—"

Students and classmates that were walking by stopped. They couldn't help it when Tiffany back handed Misty back across the face, leaving a cut on her cheek by her ring. As she then grabbing her hair, tossing her to the floor. Misty glared up at Tiffany from the floor to only received a pissed off smirk from her, as that got her pissed herself. Misty then did a forceful leg swiped at the back of Tiffany's bandaged leg, causing her to land on the floor in pain. Misty then launched herself at Tiffany landing a blow to her chest by her knee, knocking the wind out of her. A bit to busy keeping Tiffany down on her back with a few hard back hand slaps to the face, Misty didn't notice Tiffany reached and grabbed a text book near by and swung it hard across her face. With the expurgating pain and numbness to the left side of her face, Misty also lost her balance off top of Tiffany. Holding onto her face with a blurry vision in one eye, Misty stood up with the help of Ash when he returned back upstairs with the pictures in his bag. But when Tiffany was helped up by one of her friends, she tossed the book hard at Misty's shin. Yelling out in pain, Misty pulled away from Ash and launched towards Tiffany, pushing her with all her might, neither both of them realized the spilt water behind Tiffany before it was too late. Tiffany slipped and went tumbling backwards, with her head hitting the middle rail of the stairs. Hard enough to cause her to blackout and knocking some students down the stairs with her. Before Misty or Ash to react at what just happened, students and teachers came running by and down the stairs to Tiffany and the other students. Misty just stood at her spot, as she left a hand on her shoulder, thinking it was Ash. But it wasn't when she looked over; it was Mr. Locke with a very disappointed look on his face.

"Misty, I think you need to come with me to the office."

"But I—"

"There must be a reason for you and Tiffany to get in a nasty fight. But I just came out when someone told me there was a fight. I didn't see the whole thing but the last thing I saw was pushing Tiffany and it's not looking good—" Mr. Locke got interrupted by one of his other students from 2nd period.

"Mr. Locke! That Tiffany girl slipped on the water and I got it on video! Misty may have pushed her but it's not all her faults for that accident..." Will held up his camera he took from his 1st period of Video Production. "…Sooo—"

"Well Will it maybe best if you also come with me and show them the video because Misty is going to need it to get off easy. And Ash you need to go to second period and continue the rest of the day…" Mr. Locke let out a sigh after he received a worried look from Ash, but he just gave back a sympathy look and then looked over at Misty. "…But Misty lets go to the nurse's office first and take care of the bleeding and cuts on your face and everywhere else."

Misty a bit surprise at the news of the bleeding, due to only realize the numbing feeling. She felt around on her face until she felt a thick fluid oozing at the corner of her mouth. Still a bit dazed at not sure what's going to happen next, she finally started walking. To due getting a light pushed by Mr. Locke to head to the next set of stairs while the trained health teachers and school nurse attended to Tiffany's aid and few of the unfortunate students that got hurt. Ash walked with Misty, Mr. Locke and Will until he had to part at the stair case, but before so, he pulled out the photos out of his bag and handed them to Misty, hoping that would help her in her case of why the fight started. Misty thanked Ash for retrieving the photos right away, as she made her way down the stairs. At the end of the staircase before making a left to the nurse's and main office, Misty looked over to the right and caught a glimpse of the back view of Gary with one arm wrapped over a slender brunette's shoulder, stumbling their way through the crowded hallway.

"May, Gary! I—" Misty got cut off by Mr. Locke who lightly nudged her.

"Misty, please continue. And I don't think at moment with Gary's current stage you are going to make things better." Mr. Locke said, as he waited for Misty to start walking again.

May looked over her shoulder when her name was called out, as she knew it was Misty, by the sound of her voice. As she caught Misty's apologetic and concern look, but only to give back a lifeless stare. That only lasted a few seconds before looking away back down at Gary, holding him up. May let out a dreadful sigh, when she tried to remember a hectic-dramatic time in her life at Pallet High, as but nothing popped up. Especially when comparing it to her little brother's and his friends life at Pallet High. May kept at Gary's pace and tried her best to keep a tight hold on him in between their stumbling.

"Hey focus, work with your big sis wills you? Keep yourself awake for a bit, until we reach my car. Geez, I can't believe you—"

"Yeaaaa-yeaaaaaa. Is big sis gonna be on mah case too?" Gary asked with annoyance upon his face.

"Well if I said no, I would be lying to you. I seriously thought you didn't go to school today and was in your room since your car was still in the driveway. But come to find out that you were out late night walking around town drunk! You maybe smart on the part of not driving when drunk, but your sure hella stupid with a few of 100 proof bottles in your bag walking around aimlessly. You could have gotten hit by a car or attack or even gotten stop by one of the officers! Hellooo you are still underage. Gawd, it's all mainly my fault on supplying the alcohol and trusting you to only drink in our household—" May got cut off by Gary and at the same time they made it out one of the nearest exit doors.

"Oookaay, I gotcha kaaay?! Quit bitchin at meeh, my head hurts. As I'mma hurting bad May. I really-deeply cared for her. She probaaably da first chick dat I luv too. But she hurt meh an' shattered mah heart like, into tiny pieces…" Gary said in a quiet tone, as he got into the passenger seat. Before wrapping his arm around May for a hug, he gave her a painful expression when she got into the driver side. "…I don't need her. I'm da Great Gary Oak dat has an' can get any gurl on mah whim."

"But Gary, what about love? You know love is important too." May replied back in a discreet tone, hugging back.

"Ehh, I got ya luv right? Ya luv is enough. And ya know dat, dat I luv yaaa." Gary said in a sad when pulling away.

"Yeah I know, as it's kind of sad that the only time you tell me that you love me is whenever you're drunk. And I do love you…" May ruffled Gary's spikes to only have her hand slapped away. "…But my gawd, you can at least me less mean and aggressive towards your big sis. Besides grandpa, it's always been us two looking out for each other. In the weirdest way, but it's always been like that since mom and dad left for the island when we were young—"

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"Would ya just shut it an' drive now? Ya yakkin' isn't helpin' mah headache again an' I wanna be in mah room right now." Gary said in bothered tone, while looking away out the window.

"Geez, ass." May replied back in a sarcastic tone and just rolled her eyes, staring up the car.

"Yeaa-yeaa, dat's not new news of lately."

After School – Student's Parking Lot

Melody walked out through the Eastern doors, then down the steps and made her way through the parking lot heading home. But at the end of the lot, she spotted Misty's car with Misty weakly waving at her and looking a bit trashed. The closer Melody got, the more she checked Misty from her head down to her toes, spotting the big bruises on her legs and arms that will darken later. As well the bandages on her face, Melody couldn't help to let out a face of sympathy and a whistle.

"So you want to tell me what all happened? It's such big news around school and the classes. First it was Gary coming to school drunk and then you and Tiffany getting into a fight, with a very baaad and brutal outcome."

"Oh gawd, you probably know most of it. But I'll give you the full detail later on tonight when I call you ok? But long story short, for the current status when I was in all day suspension. The Principal finally came up and gave me my punishment. Two week of suspension, along with no prom."

"No way?! Gaaawd, that really sucks Misty. But then again…" Melody was a bit lost for words, leaning on Misty's car.

"Yeah, well I was told that was getting off a bit easy? You know with the whole fight with Tiffany this morning." Misty said, along with a sigh.

"Yeaaah I guess you're a bit lucky getting off what you got. With what she did, I don't blame you for wanting to beat the shit out of Tiffany. That chick is one nut job. Besides from looking beaten up, are you ok—"

"Misty! Melody!" Ash yelled out from the steps and then started making his way in and out of the cars.

"Um Misty, I'm going to head off now ok? I'll call you or you call me—"

"But Melody—"

"Misty just like how were with Gary, I really don't know what I want to do with the issues of Ash's feelings right now of liking the both of us."

"But Melody, he and you know that I don't like him more than a friend, because I love his best friend."

"Yeah Misty but that's your feeling and rejection to him. But for us both know, he probably still has a bit of feelings for you? It's only been what, three days since all this commotions happened. Anyways, I'll catch your phone call later. Bye Misty." Melody said in a hastily tone and quickly made her way down the road. She caught Misty's 'bye' and also heard Ash's voice calling out for her but just kept on walking.

"Ash, sorry, but she's just being as stubborn as I was with Gary. She'll come around sooner or later, I hope." Misty said and got into her car, not catching Ash's raised eyebrow when he too entered the car.

"You hope? What do you mean?"

"Well I hope it won't be too late when she comes around, like my case. I think I really screwed things up with Gary. I said a lot of hurtful things and I didn't believe or trust him." Misty commented, as she started the car and took down the road heading to Ash's place.

"Well I think the both of us both screwed up bad, so why don't we both go over to Gary's and talk to him?"

"Well Ash if you don't mind, I would like to go there by myself first. So I'm going to drop you off first kay?"

"Sure. Just let me know when it's all done and patched up." Ash said and got a nod from Misty. As rest of the ride back to his place was in silence.

Sometime Later At the Oak's Mansion

May quickly ran over to the front door when the bell went off twice, as she opened it to see Misty solemnly at the door. "Misty—"

"May I am so sorry! I should have listen to the notes you gave my sisters to give me! I really screwed things up! I want to make up with Gary. Can I come in and see him?" Misty pleaded.

"Yeah you can come in..." May stepped off to the side and let Misty in. "…But I just want you to know, I don't think I'll be able to help yours and Gary's relationship at this point. Gary well he, um has pretty much locked himself in his room since we got home today. We had a short conversation right after we saw you this morning. So I'm not sure how things are going to turn out—And good lord girl, are you alright what happened to your face?!"

"Um long story short, Tiffany and I got into a fight because I found out that she blackmailed Gary and set everything up to make it look like Gary was cheating on me with her. As she had pictures of me from the girls locker room changing and then she threw it over the balcony. And during our fight I pushed her and she slipped on a puddle of water and hit her head at the corner of the staircase rail. Knocking her out and I believe from what I heard from the principal, she's at the hospital unconscious. But since it was 50 particularly my fault, I got in trouble and suspended for two weeks and plus no prom."

"Heh, well with Gary's drunk stunt to school this morning, he got the same punishment of two weeks suspension with no prom. But other than that, I really never liked Tiffany when she was around—" May got cut off by the loud ring from one of house phones. "Sorry Misty, it's an important call from grandpa I'm expecting and I have to take it. But good luck and hope you can make up with Gary…" May picked up the nearest portable phone and answered it. "…Hello? Hey grandpa…Yeah, I'm on my way to your lab…" May then disappeared on the other side of the mansion to the lab. Leaving Misty as nervous can be, not sure what exactly was going too happened.

Meanwhile Over in Gary's Room

Lying on his bed, a bit sobered up staring at the ceiling and aimlessly listening to music albums for the last some hours, Gary barely heard the knock on his door. Getting up and off his bed with the entertainment box player remote in one hand turning the music down, to answer the door, thinking it was May. He let out a loud annoyed grunt when he slowly opened the door, calling his sister's name out asking out loud what she wanted, but when he caught the figure with red hair instead of brown, Gary quickly shut his door and locked it. But he didn't budge away from behind the door, when Misty was calling out towards him.

"Gary! I am so sorry! I realize I'm also at fault screwing up things between us! I was really stubborn and—"

"And you let your insecurity in the way! You knew very well that I had changed for you and I gave you my word along with a stupid pinky promise!" Gary yelled back through the door and slid down to the floor. Resting his back and head against the door.

"Don't you think I know that now?! I'm sorry! I fucked up bad, is that what you want me to say? I'm sorry that I didn't trust you or hear you out and caused you to be at this kind of state. After I realized that you were trying to protect my image. I got the pictures that Tiffany was blackmailing you. I was in the wrong. Gary please opened up…" Misty pleaded, as she rested her hands and forehead against the door. Listening in closely hope to hear Gary's voice over the slow melody beat in the background of a song. "…Gary, please say something—" Misty stopped not expecting Gary to clear his throat, singing along slowly in a grieving tone along with the song that got louder.

"I'm holding on your rope - Got me ten feet off the ground - And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound - You tell me that you need me - Then you go and cut me down, but wait - You tell me that you're sorry - Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..."

Misty fell down to her knees when Gary stopped singing for the chorus to played _(…That it's too late to apologize, it's too late - I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…) _Misty was about to plead out again but she heard Gary's voice again through the door.

"I'd take another chance, take a fall - Take a shot for you - And I need you like a heart needs a beat - But it's nothing new - yeah yeah…" Gary stopped and turned up the volume let the rest of the song play.

_( I loved you with the fire red - Now it's turning blue, and you say... "Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you - But I'm afraid... _

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late - I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late whoa... _

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late - I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late - I said it's too late to apologize, yeah - I said it's too late to apologize, yeah- I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off )_

As the next track song off of the Timbaland album played in the background, Gary slump even lower against the door. Not sure what to do next, he just took in a deep breathe and exhale with a heavy sigh. "Enough words for you to get the point across Misty? I even sang a song for you that reflect my feelings at the moment."

Misty held back the tears and slammed both hands on the door. "You jerk! Worst time to ever sing a song to me! I said I was fucking sorry! I'll admit that I wasn't forgiving either when you asked to hear you out. Which was really wrong on my part, but everything is cleared up now. Gary please, you're being really unreasonable at the moment. Especially I'm down to my knees asking for your forgivingness. I'm really hurtin—"

"I don't care anymore! Leave! Get out! You're not the only one that got hurt Misty! I had my feelings on the line for you too! You're the one that broke up with me, not wanting to be friends because you hate me! Just leave now before I say or do something I might regret. I need to be away from you. And knowing Ash, he's going to talk to me to set things right. Tell him don't bother, I don't want to speak to him either." Gary comment out loud and used the remote to turn up the volume.

Misty heard and hint of the loud music turning up but that didn't stop her from yelling at the door for her last input. "Fine! You win for now! I'll leave, but I also got two weeks of suspension. So don't think I won't be back later! We don't have our yin yang necklace for nothing!"

Gary heard Misty loud and clear over the music, as he placed his hand over his pedant and just scoffs. _'Yeah, whatever…' _Gary then reached for the clasp of the necklace about to take it off but dropped it when he heard May's voice calling out towards Misty.

"You need to get off your legs! You putting pressure like that aren't going to heal those cuts and bruises any faster. Now I'll help you u—Oh geez girl your lips is bleeding again. Come let's go to the bathroom." May helped Misty up, as the both of them walked away to the nearest bathroom.

'_Cuts, bruises and suspensions? What the hell happened? Agghh, I don't remember exactly what I did this morning…' _Gary rests his elbows on his knees with his forehead at one of his palm.

About Two Hour Later – Waterflower's House

"Now after hearing the long full version of what all happened this morning until like an hour ago at Gary's, I really have no idea what I'm going to do Melody. I pretty much about pour my heart out begging him and then ended up getting mad at him at the end shouting at him. What else am I to do to get him back?" Misty asked over the portable phone in her room.

"Honestly I would be stuck where you are at too Misty. What did Ash say?" Melody asked over on the other line in her room.

"Um, I didn't get a chance to talk it over with him. I just called and let him know that I got back from Gary's and told him I'll tell him everything later after I talk to you first. The only thing I mention was that Gary also went off about not caring for him either."

"Ah' I see. Wow Gary is really cutting all of us off isn't he? Do you think you two will get back together before next week for prom—Crap! I'm sorry I forgot that you can't go."

"Heh, it's ok. Even if I could, Gary can't either. He's also forbid to go prom too. I guess I'm kind of glad I haven't purchased a dress yet. Speaking of dresses, what about you? Are you still planning to go to prom, where ever it's being held at? You don't want that dress to go to waste."

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. Chris asked me out to prom again today. The second guy with the balloons, but I told him I'll get back to him by tonight. I really wanted to go with Ash but yeaaah, with everything else that happened and none of you can go to prom, I figure I'll go with Chris and his group of friends now. I guess if that shy guy had the guts to ask me out again, I don't want to turn him down again."

"Oh. Do you think it's a good idea to go to prom out of pity? Are you sure you're going to have a good time?"

"I don't know Misty, I just don't know. Gawd, we're both in a whirl of drama. I don't think it was ever like this until like we both entered into Ash's and Gary's lives."

"You can say that again. But for science class, you are still able to take notes and whatever work assignments for me and give them to Ash right?"

"Uh yeaaah, I'll be able too. But girl I got to go. Dinner is going to be ready soon and good luck. I'll see what I can think of to help you in the process on getting Gary back. Bye girl."

"Kay and thanks. Bye now." Misty ended the call when she heard the click on Melody's end, as she let out a sigh. She looked at the clock for the time and realizes her sisters won't be home for a bit later. Thinking of all the questions that her sisters will be asking her about everything when they received a call from the principal at their work. Letting out a sigh and flopped back down on her bed, she proceeds to dial Ash's number.

Meanwhile Over At the Oak's Mansion

"Gary, dinners ready." May said out loud through the door, as she heard the music turned down.

"I'm not hungry! Don't worry about me!" Gary yelled out loud.

"Gary Oak you get your ass out here and join me for dinner! I made your favorite dish to cheer you up! I know you haven't had a proper meal within the last few days. So come out to eat and for the rest of the week, I won't care if you starve yourself. Just do me a favor and quit making me worry about you to death—" May was then startle by the door being swung open.

"Fiiiine! I'll eat! But don't expect me to be talking and what not." Gary then slammed his door behind him and walked ahead of May heading to the dining room table.

May shook her head along with a sigh and followed behind. Once they reached to the table May cleared her throat. "Um, do you have your cell on or around you? Because Ash has been trying to get a hold of you like, sometime when Misty left here…" May paused for a second to see if she could read her little brother's expression but couldn't, for he had his head down, looking and forking his plate. "…Sooo like, I found out that Misty got into a nasty fight with Tiffany, she's really bruised up and quite a few cuts on her face, arms and legs. But not as bad as Tiffany, she's at the hospital at the moment when she too got roughed up but went tumbling down the set of stairs. Like after slipping and hitting the back of her head on the corner of railing. No one knows her condition as of yet. Misty got about the same suspensi—" May stop in her sentence when Gary stood up from his seat, still with no eye contact.

"I'm going to go eat in my room…" Gary grabbed his plate and drink and turned around to head back to his room. But before completely leaving the dining room, Gary stopped in his track. "…Thanks."

"Thanks? Thanks for what little bro? For picking you up in the morning? Worrying about you and making your favorite dinner? Or giving you the news about Misty?" May asked in a teasing tone.

"Just thanks kay?" Gary replied back in a firm tone and continued walking out towards his room.

"Heh, yeah you're welcome." May let out a tiny smile and started eating.

Next Day Friday – After School – Students Parking Lot

"Hey thanks for the notes Melody I'll give them back tomorrow." Misty said, as she grabbed the papers from Melody.

"Yeah it's not a problem. Thanks for working this out, meeting in the parking lot. I just think I still need more time away from Ash."

"Well it kind of worked out in a way? I figure Ash always hitched a ride from Gary or me and with the both of us being suspended. I didn't want to ruin Mrs. Ketchum's morning routine if she had to go drove and pick up Ash. Ash could walk to school and back, but knowing him with his luck, something horrible might happened to him. Like being chased by a flock of birds or slip and fall into a creek or into a ditch."

"Heh, isn't that the truth? Well, I'm going to take off now before Ash shows up—"

"Hey Melody." Ash let out a tiny smile with a weak wave.

"Hey Ash. Well I'll be seeing you later, bye Misty." Melody said and quickly made her way home.

"She does still not want to see or talk to me eh? Damn, I guess you should add that to my set of my luck." Ash jokily said with a tiny smirk.

"Heh, soo you caught all that? Well you're not the only one with set of bad luck on trying to get another to talk to you…" Misty entered into her car at the same time as Ash did and both tossing everything in the back seat. "…I went over to Gary's and made lunch and let him know at his door. As I didn't even get a word out of him. No go away, leave or anything. Just music in the background, gawd I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry about that part Misty, if Gary has enough sense of not driving when he was drunk, I don't think he'll do something horrible or stupid. Well why don't we go and drop off his assignments and we'll see how the process goes with the both of us?" Ash asked, as he received a nod.

Meanwhile At the Oak's Mansion

Gary looked at the lunch wrapped in saran wrap that Misty had told him about earlier for him to eat. But he just walked by it and grabbed the most eatable thing in the fridge and right back to his room. Fiddling with a couple of gadgets that he picked up from his grandpa's lab, he didn't realize it was passed 3 o' clock when he looked at the clock when there was a knock at the door and a familiar voice.

"Gary! I'm sorry man. I didn't know about the blackmailing thing with Tiffany. I seriously thought you kind of went back to your old ways. Can you really blame me for thinking that? We've been friends since we were like babies, we both know each others corks, moves, and whatever els—"

"Well I guess this time ended up being different huh?! I seriously thought you would had my back and at least be the one to believe when I said there wasn't anything between Tiffany and I. I had my reasons and told you three days! It doesn't matter, I bet you probably wanted this to happen that way you can be with Misty and be her comfort and have her to yourself—"

"Yeah you're right about a few things ok?! I didn't have your back because of my feelings for Misty and how I thought you just tossed to her onto the side. And I was there to be the friend and comfort she needed. But we're not toge—" Ash got cut off by Misty when she banged on the door.

"Gary! There is nothing happening between Ash and I! Things maybe a bit different among all of us with feelings announced and what not, but get it through your head! I want to work things out between us."

"Well you really sure showed it when I asked you to give me three days! I couldn't say anything or Tiffany would have posted those pictures of you!" Gary shouted back.

"Arrrgg! Well with how things were going and me seeing you hugging Tiffany and saying I love you to her, what did you expect me to think?! Whatever! I'm done arguing with you through your door! Ash and I are going to leave now! Ash brought your school work from each of your classes. It's next to the lunch I made you. And if you decided to starve and not eat it, throw it away for all I care! You have a _wonderful _weekend in your room!" Misty yelled, as she stormed off ahead down the hallway towards the front door, leaving Ash at Gary's door.

"I'll be honest with you. I did try to hook up with Misty because I do care for her. But I got rejected because she's so set on you. I've already taken enough blows from you, Misty and Melody, there's just so much we all can take in. Hurry up and get things straighten out so we can try to go back how things were. See ya man." Ash then left the Gary's door and headed towards the front to meet up with Misty.

About a Little Pass 7 o' Clock – Oak's Mansion

"Wow, you're out of your room." May said in a surprising tone when Gary entered the kitchen all dressed and a small duffle bag. "Sooo what's the deal of being all dressed?"

"I'm going out…" Gary paused for a bit when he caught May's raised eyebrow. As he then continued, cutting her off before she could say anything. "…And no I'm not going out with Misty or Ash. I'm going out by myself. I need to clear my head and get some business taken care of. Oh and don't bother for the next few days and nights for meals. I'm going to crash at a friends place. Not really sure when I'll be back."

"Oook, then I'll be taking off to my friends then too. But don't forget that grandpa is coming back sometime on Monday. Not that he would care at what you do or run your life but he might want to know the details. Because he also got a phone call and he asked me about it. I gave him a short version. You can tell him what he all wants to know so call or at least show up. And what do you want me to do with this meal that is wrapped up?"

"You can eat it? Or toss it away? I don't care, I'm not hungry for that. See ya!" Gary did a quick wave in the air and out the kitchen towards the front door.

Gary wasted no time on driving to Richie's club, as he stepped out of his car and headed straight to the doors. Once he made it inside to the dance floor room, he made his way towards the stage to Richie. Richie spotted Gary from afar and threw a hand up in the air, as Gary did the same. Finally up on the stage, Gary low five Richie, following with a sigh he received a raised eyebrow from Richie.

"Hey I need to crash at your place for the weekend or so after you close up tonight kay?" Gary asked out loud.

"Something happened huh? Because it seems Misty, Ash and Melody aren't with you tonight. So do you want to talk about it now? I can have someone take over?" Richie asked, as he was about to take off his Pikachu earphones around his neck.

Gary shook his head before Richie wasted his time taking it off his equipments. "Nah, I'll tell you the details tonight, as there's something I want to discuss with you. I want to get another outsider's view and opinions that isn't currently attending Pallet High with the load of shit going down."

"Kay man, how ever you want to do, I'm here for you…" Richie reached into his cargo pockets and pulled out a Charmeleon keychain with a few keys on it. As he then tossed it at Gary's chest, with a smile. "…Feel free to use the back room."

"Ahh' yeees, the back room, heh thanks Richie. And at least this time you don't have to worry about any stains on the furniture." Gary commented and caught Richie's smirk along a head shake, for both of them knew what he meant. Gary then couldn't help but to start laughing along side with Richie, as a tiny smile escaped for the first time in awhile.

Monday – After School – Student Parking

Misty and Melody we're doing their little chit chat and paper exchanges, minding their own business until two unwanted familiar faces walked up to them. Ashley and Maddy with not so happy expressions, as Misty and Melody didn't have to guess what they were about to go off about. Melody was the first one to speak up asking them what they wanted to bitched about dealing with Tiffany, as Ashley gave Melody a glare but then over at Misty.

"Well thanks to you pushing Tiffany and her head concussion, Tiffany woke up over the weekend with amnesia! She has no idea who she is or knows anyone! Now her parents are taking this opportunity to move to another town or city to start a new life. Because they are in fear of their daughter's life because the school system is jacked up and only gave you two weeks worth of suspension." Ashley said in angrily tone and shoved Misty a bit into her car, but then got a harder shove by Melody.

"What the hell! Don't think you can shove Misty and think get away with it when I'm around! And it was all Tiffany's doing too!" Melody shouted back, as she turned her attention to Maddy.

"You stay out of it! It's not you we want an apology from!" Maddy yelled at Melody but then looked over at Misty.

"An apology?! Well you can forget that! The damages are already done. I am not apologizing to that whacked out bitch! She should be the one who does the apologizing! But you know what? I think her losing her memories about her twisted ways and past, might do her some good for being a better person!"

"You! We won't stand for it! We want an apology—" Maddy got cut off by a male's voice.

"Just shut your trap Maddy! And you too Ashley, you two is no better then how Tiffany is!" Ash yelled from a few feet away, as he caught Maddy's and Ashley's glares. "An apology is going to be pointless anyways. It's not going to make everything better for Tiffany. It's her parent's choice on wanting to move to another place. If you want Tiffany to stay so badly, go take it up with the parents. Besides it's not like I didn't see some bad karma coming her way anyways. It seems like it runs in the family, like Tracey. Now you two leave us alone!" Ash watched Ashley and Maddy stormed off, after yelling at them. But moments later, his attention on Misty.

"Ok, Tiffany and Tracey are related?! That is news to me."

"Oh, I swear I thought you knew. They are cousin but anyways it's old news now and let's not bothers with it. Come on, let's go see Gary. We can see if ready to talk to us? It's been two days since you last try to be reasonable and then yelled out at him."

"Yeah-yeah I know, wasn't a good idea on my part but I got angry. But I guess we can try and see if he'll talk to us? If not we can at least let him know about the news about Tiffany…" Misty paused when she looked over at Melody after getting a nod from Ash. "…Thanks Melody for having my back. So did you want to come with us too?"

"It's not a problem girl, but I think I'll pass I got a lot of stuff I need to get done. But if you don't mind can you give me a ride home?" Melody asked, as she got an excited 'uh huh-of course' from Misty. She then thanked Misty and took the back seat behind the driver side. As she was about to place her stuff in the empty seat next to her, but was too slow for Ash decided to take the seat instead of the front seat. A bit surprise at Ash's action with a sly smirk, Melody just kept quiet to herself, looking away out the window with a tiny smile. Next thing she knew, her hand was suddenly grabbed into a light hold by Ash. Melody looked over to give Ash a questionable look, but he had his face out his window. Melody looked away with a bigger smile, as she just let her hand be held by Ash for the next 30 second before the car reached her house. Melody with no facial contact finally pulled her away hand away slowly grabbing her stuff and then quickly out the door. As she then looked over at Misty with her window down. "Thanks again for the ride Misty. I'll catch you tomorrow and good luck!"

"Not a problem! And thanks, see ya!" Misty said with a small smile and waved.

"See ya Melody." Ash said in a quiet tone when he stepped out from the backseat to the front.

Melody just gave Ash a gentle smile back and headed towards her front door. While at the doorsteps, opening her purse for her set of keys, she notices a piece of paper. Pulling it out and seeing the handwriting, she knew it was from Ash, as she read it to herself. _'Hey Melody, sorry I couldn't take you to prom. But I hope you'll have fun with your date. But other than that, I miss talking to you. Give me a call when ever you feel like it. Maybe later on today? Teardrop Ash…' _Melody let out a sigh and tossed the note back in her purse and grabbed her keys to unlock the door. _'…You dork, you just have a way with being cute in notes don't you? What am I to do with you?'_

Meanwhile in the Car – On the Road

"You were really quite in the backseat with Melody. Decided not to bother with words?"

"Well you could say something like that. I held her hand for a bit, surprisingly she didn't pull away. So I think she's warming back up to me a bit? But also when she had her head turned away, I slipped a note in her purse…" Ash let out a tiny chuckle, along with a stretch. "…So how's suspension so far?"

"Really dragging, I already did all my assignments and then was bored out of my mind. As I then decided to work to see if I can do some photo shoots. But of course I went to talk to Brock about it first to see if I was _photo shoot-able_ and surprisingly he said yeah. So with my bruises lightening up and cuts are fading, he had me darken them with make-up. It was like he wanted a set of photos of new cutting edge of roughed up-ness or something. Heh, sometime Brock is sure an interesting fella. But I hope things are alright at the Oak's place because May never showed up to work today. So I'm hoping she's at home watching over Gary."

"Well for you not worrying so much, let's hope so. And if you want to find out soon, step on the gas!"

Misty let out a smile and commented that Ash didn't need to tell her that twice when she stepped on the gas down the empty road. In no time Misty and Ash reached to the Oak's gated drive way and went on through after punching in the code. Driving into the drive way, from afar, both of them only spotted May's and Prof. Oak's car in the parked and Gary's car no where to be found. Wondering Gary where's about, Misty quickly parked her car and made her way into the house, looking for May. Calling out her name, Misty heard May calling back her name from the lab, as she made her way there. Before she could ask May anything, Prof. Oak startle her by his hug and fake crying of missing hers and May's cooking. May just let out a smile and commented to give him a moment to sulk, as he did the same thing to her when she picked him up at the airport. Misty replied with an 'oh' as she realized that must have been the reason she wasn't at work. After about 30 seconds of patting on his back, Misty finally asked out loud where Gary was at. May just could help but to let out a poor smile and replied with an unsure answer letting Misty know that Gary took off to some friend's place since Friday night and has not seen him then. But after getting an answer of not sure when he'll be back, left Misty a bit sadden and worried. Ash let out a sigh and pointed out that it's pointless on waiting around, when they don't know when he'll be back. But Misty mention she didn't mind the wait, so she offered to take him home first. Thinking and hoping that Melody might call, Ash took up the offer to be taken home.

Late Night Evening – Oak's Mansion

May placed back the blanket on Misty, when Misty stirred in her sleep on the couch. As May couldn't help to shake her head and headed back into the dining room joining her grandpa. "I swear Gary and Misty are the most hard-headed difficult love birds! They are sooo stubborn to each other and with themselves like there is no tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I notice. Misty's been on that couch all day staring at the door hoping Gary to walk through. And dinner time, she didn't feel like eating because she wanted to wait to eat it with Gary. But in the end, she ate some food off her plate. And now she's passed out on the couch."

"First it was Gary chasing after her beginning of last week and then now the table turned around. It's Misty who is chasing Gary. Wow those two just kind of exhausts me half the time when I'm around them—" May's cell went off, as she checked the ID, 'Gary' it read. "Hey, where are you at?! And when are you coming home?"

"I'm still at my friend's kay? And I told you not to worry about when I decide to come home. Anyways, by any chance gramps still up or is he up? Because he's not picking up his cell and I figure calling the house line is pointless if he's in his lab."

"Yeah grandpa is still up and awake, he's sitting right across from me. Oh! And I got some news for you about Tiffany."

"Oh, alright but I'll get back to you in a bit kay? I need to talk to gramps first."

"Yeah, sure hang on…" May slides her cell across the table towards Prof. Oak. "…Gary wants to talk to you first but don't hang up the phone when your done kay grandpa?"

"Ok…" Prof. Oak reached for the cell and picked up to his ear. "…What is it my horrible grandson who is making a cutie redhead worried and sick to death? To the point she is now passed out on our couch because she's waiting for your return."

"Geez, _welcome back_ to you too gramps. So is Misty really over there right now?" Gary asked, as he got an 'uh huh' reply from his grandpa. Letting out a sigh of relief for he made the right choice on not returning home just yet. "…Oh, I see. Well gramps I need your help."

"Oh? What kind of help?"

"The kind of help that involves _you_ and your _money._"

* * *

A/N: (8/24/07) Yay and finally on getting this chapter done and over with -.- Well this chapter was somewhat another jerker no? Keke, yeaaah especially with the tables turn around with Gary and Misty. And Ash and Melody are slowly getting back on track, but oh noes, Melody is going to prom with another dude D: And to those who were mad and hated Tiffany, I hope the ghetto lil' fight satisfied your needs? (haha) And the way I got rid of her, yeah I know kinda corny, but that was the best way I could come up with. –shrugs- But meh, at least she's out right xD ? 

Much love-love again to all of ya who left reviews! Means a lot to me Really feel the looove from all ya for the story and me to keep on continuing with all the craziest ; Haha, well that's about it! So catch ya all later, until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	29. Operation Prom Are Set In Motion!

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story or the song 'So I Wait' By Sarina Paris, so please don't sue! **

**Warning: Minor swearwords here and there, nothing new ;p**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ashy-18  
Melody- 17  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 29: Operation Prom Are Set In Motion!

Monday Late Evening - Some Random Place in Pallet Town

"So what did your gramps say? Is he going to help you out?" Richie asked with a raised eyebrow when he notice Gary ended his call with May.

Letting out a sigh when he turned to face Richie, Gary just gave him an annoyed glare. "Man I don't know. He said he'll think about it and then just ended our conversation. Even when I told him that you could only help me out so much already. He knows I'm really in need his help. Seriously, it's like he's toying with me!"

"Damn. And what was it that you were refusing over the phone?"

"Gramps said I had to come home tonight. Screw that. Misty's over there right now…" Gary paused and let out a tiny sigh, while ruffling his hair. "…I don't want to see her yet. Besides with you getting me out of this bind, I'm in great debt to you. And we got way too much to deal at the moment for me to _come home_ to see her."

"Heh yeah. But hey of course I'm here to bail you out in your time in need. I'm the one who's in great debt to you. If you and also Ash who hadn't been there on convincing my dad that I was ready to graduate early to do my DJ thing, I would have probably been in school with you two stuck in this load of drama…" Richie then couldn't help to let out a chuckle. But within seconds he caught Gary's glare. "…Hah, I'm joking with you man. I think I probably taken off and left town and who knows what could have happen from there. Maybe dropped DJing or became a traveler."

Gary let out a scoff and wrapped his arm around Richie's neck in a mini-headlock. "Man, Ash and I weren't going to let you waste your talent. So we had to do something, beside if you didn't have your club, I won't have been able to hit up all those honeys for my endless counts of fun. You know, especially in that backroom of yours."

"Hah-hah, yeah-yeaaah. Glad I can be that kind of helps for your _fuuun_. Surprised you never took Misty back there for a quickie in the beginning when you first brought her to my club. She really must have been something special before you fell hard for her, huh?" Richie asked with a smirk. "I bet you the other night when you were in the backroom alone, you were probably thinking of her even when you were hella pissed off at her."

"Man, shuuuut it. Think you can read me like a book?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone, as he tighten his grip around Richie's neck.

"EGGHH, nooo—I can't read you like a book. It's that I can just see it in your behavior. Especially right now, with you being all defensive and trying to play it cool because it's not your _image_ and the fact that you don't want to admit it you have gotten soft and lost."

"Pfffft! Just drop it and let's get out of this joint." Gary said with a cocky smile and pushed Richie ahead of him.

"Hah, ok, soft pansy!" Richie yelled out over his shoulder with a grin and took off running toward his car for their next destination, back to his club.

Tuesday Early Morning – Oak's Mansion

May tried to leave the house quietly but right when she got to the door Misty woke up. She knew the quickness of her awakens; she probably thought it was Gary. May let out a pity smile, as she made it over to Misty on the couch and told her it's only 6 A.M. and also to get more rest before coming into work. Letting out a yawn, Misty shook her head, replying she needs to get up anyways to pick up Ash and drop him off at school. Getting her set of keys and bag, Misty walked out with May, as before splitting to their cars, Misty told her she'll see her at work around 9. May nodded, waved 'bye' and waited for Misty to drive out first, as she then pulled out her cell from her purse, and speed dialed Gary's number. May let out an annoyed grunt when she got Gary's voicemail. As she then tired for a second time and to only get the voicemail box again. Thinking third time a charm, May hit Gary's number and bingo. May heard the other side picked up.

"Gary Oak! You are an idiot—"

"Jesus-Christ! You know how early it is that you're calling me?!" Gary replied back in an angry but groggy tone.

"Uh hellooo! Why would that matter?! You always wake up earlier then this time!"

"Well yeah, but that's because I had school and at the moment I'm suspended remember?!"

"Yeah-yeah, it's not like you can't go back to sleep! Besides, why didn't you come home last night?! Misty spent the night on the couch waiting for your stupid ass to come home, as she just left the driveway a minute ago. I seriously about almost back to the point I had it with your stubbornness!"

"Well for your information, I was too busy with my own thing last night to come home, as I was just able to fall asleep like an hour ago—"

"Come home tonight. Grandpa wanted to talk to you about something. And Gary, make up with Misty already!"

"No, I can't. At least not at the moment and just tell gramps I'll make a quick appearance either tonight or tomorrow. I seriously have too much things on going on I need to get taken care of. I'm ending this call now. I have to get up in a couple of hours, so I need whatever hours of sleep I can get. And tell Misty to save her the troubles of waiting and worrying about me. I'm ok."

"Wait, does that mean—" May then heard the click on the other end, as she let out a glare at her cell. "That ass, heh, time to let Misty in the neeews." May let out a satisfied hum and jumped into her car.

After School – School Parking Lot

"Sooo are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?" Melody asked with a smile and up in Misty's smiling face.

"What are you getting at Melody?" Misty asked backing up but still had a smile on her face.

"You're smiling and in a bit better mood then this morning when we talked so what happened? Gary finally came around?"

"Well no…" Misty let out a sigh but still kept her head up high spirit. "…But Gary did give May a message to give me not to worry about him and stop waiting up on him."

"How's that suppose to put you in a good mood?!"

"We'll if you think about it, Gary didn't have to say anything. At least he's thinking about me, as he said that he's ok too."

"So does that mean you're not going to be at his house again?"

"Heh, nooo, I'm going to be there. May told me that he might stop by tonight or tomorrow because he has to talk to Prof. Oak. But other then that, I don't mind being over there, May's been at the house to keep me company."

"Oh, I see. Well that's good—Waaah!!" Melody yelled out loud when she was suddenly hugged from behind, with him calling out her name in a whinny tone. "Asshhhh you're cutting my air circulation!"

"Whhhhy didn't you caaaaall?!" Ash asked, as he then pulled away with a goofy smile.

"I had my reasons…" Melody playfully stuck out her tongue with a smile. "…But you know, I might call tonight? Since I know Misty isn't going to be at home. Well, I guess we'll see about that. As I'm going to take off now, bye Misty…" Melody then started taking off walking when Misty bid bye, but ended up leaving Ash a bit hanging. But seconds later, she looked over her shoulder with a smile and a quick wave. "…Bye Ash."

Ash let out a smile and yelled back with a 'bye' and then entered into Misty's car tossing all the work assignments and books in the backseat. As Misty then mention that things are looking pretty good for the both of them. With Ash a bit confused but still agreeing with her, he then just had to ask what Melody, commented a bit ago of 'well that's good'. Misty pulling out of the parking lot and heading to his place, she couldn't help to let out a smile and told him the little message and new she got from May when she was at work. After hearing the good news on Misty's part, Ash wished her the best of luck for the night when he got out of the car. As Misty did the same thing wishing him luck on hoping Melody decides to call for a little chit chat to patch the awkwardness between the two. Before taking off into his house, Misty was curious and had to ask Ash about the current status about the prom's location since she forgot to ask Melody. Wasn't sure on what to take on Ash's slow yet nervous laugh, she let out a raised eyebrow. As he finally replied saying he and everyone else aren't sure on that part either, for it seems the Principal is doing it a bit different this year. With him deciding to announce the location and theme of the prom in the tickets when they are to be picked up the morning of prom day at school. With nothing left to say but 'oh', Misty finally bid 'bye' to Ash. With Ash waving bye, Misty headed home to get some extra cloth. For she offered to help Prof. Oak with a few beta projects, since she was going to plan on staying over again at the Oak's.

Late Evening Outside of the Oak's Mansion

Gary pulled up into the driveway, a bit surprise but thanked the heavens for Misty's or May's car was there. As he then process to park his car behind his grandpa's and then he made his way to the door. Knowing his gramps would still be up working late, he just hoped that he would be in a good mood. Gary stepped the house, accidentally slamming the door behind him, as he notices the little lamp light still on in the living room. Slowly making his way, he spotted a sleeping figure on the couch. A bit confused at seeing Misty sounds asleep on the couch and her car wasn't in sight, Gary couldn't help but to walk over to the couch. But before standing next to her, Gary caught the note on the table stand. Gary grabbed the note and let out a quiet annoyed scoff that explained everything.

_Just in case you wake up and see that you're keys are missing. I borrowed your car. I didn't want to wake you up to ask you to give me a ride to a last minute meeting. I couldn't find my set of keys and May left sometime ago when you fell asleep, as I couldn't get a hold of her on her cell. But overall if you get this note in the morning by the time you leave, I'll make it up to you for all your help tonight and me borrowing the car without permission, Thanks!_

_Oak _

Gary shook his head, for one, his grandpa wasn't around for them to talk and two, he pretty much got fooled thinking Misty actually took his message seriously and was at her house instead of his. He then knelt down next to the couch and lightly brushes the strains out of her face. To notice the cuts and bruises were healing up a lot. He knew she was knocked out due to knowing whenever they all decide to help out in the lab; she always tends to work herself to death. Stirring in her sleep, giving out uncomfortable expression, Gary shook his head and steadily picked her up without waking her up, into a bridal carried position with the blanket. He made small and slow steps towards her guest room, Gary then let out a sigh to himself when he just stared down at Misty.

'_Seriously, you just know how to tick me off don't you? You know that I don't like you sleeping on the couch because it gives you backaches. Geez, you're as stubborn as a mule you know...' _

In the progress of trying to turn the knob, Misty stirred a bit. Hoping Misty doesn't wake up and open her eyes, Gary held still on his position. As he couldn't help to let out a tiny smile when Misty buried her face at his chest, quickly managing on opening to door and making it over to the bed, he gently placed her down. A bit drawn into the peaceful look upon her face, Gary's lips were merely an inch away from her set of lips. About to go in the extra inch, but only to quickly end up pulling away with a tiny forced smile, he just lightly brushed his finger tips across the pair of lips. Seconds later of staring down at Misty, Gary finally quietly left the room to head back over to Richie's. But Gary made a quick stop into the kitchen to grab something to drink on the go. Opening the fridge, he spotted two clear tupperwares, one with a sticky posits with his name while the other labeled leftover. Noticing its one of his and his grandpa's favorite dish, Gary pulled it out, along side with a couple of bottle waters. Gary then grabbed a fork and took a few big chucks out of it in between his process of searching for random snacks to take with him. Seconds later Gary's cell went off with 'Richie' on the caller ID, wondering the reason for the phone call, Gary answered it. Replying with 'uh huhs' and a few cursing words, Gary finally replied back saying he'll be over at his place soon. Ending the call with Richie, Gary rushed out the kitchen and the front door leaving everything messy on the counter.

Wednesday Morning – Oak's Mansion

Misty naturally woke up at the usual morning time her body use to getting up. A bit daze at her surrounding and realized that she was in her guest room. Looking around and not spotting any of her personal stuff near by, she assumed that it was still out in the living room. But was still a bit confused how she got to the bedroom. Getting out of the bed, to get ready to pick up Ash, Misty refreshed up in her bathroom. Right when Misty stepped out of her room into the hallway, she spotted Prof. Oak on the other side of the mansion. Both waved at each other from a far, as Prof. Oak spoke out loud first, while Misty picked up her pace over to where he was near his lab door.

"There you are Misty. So finally decided to go to sleep in your room huh?"

"Wait what? I seriously don't know or remember how I got to the bedroom. Last thing I remembered was me on the couch and passed out sometime." Misty replied back with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, well isn't that a bit interesting. Last night when I returned after from my meeting, by the way I borrowed your car because I couldn't find my set of keys. Hope you're ok with it, as I also filled up the tank…" Prof. Oak paused as he received an 'oh and it's alright' from Misty. "…But going on, when I went over to place your set of keys on the table stand, I notices you weren't on the couch. So I assumed that you finally went in for the bedroom..." Prof. Oak said, as he caught Misty shaking her head 'no', leaving him a bit confused too. "…Well maybe you were sleep walking? Heh, well I tend to do that myself too. But whatever it is, at least you got a good night rest right? Speaking of rest, I need some myself. I went straight to my lab and been up since then when I got back from my meeting. Well I'm heading to bed now, you take care of yourself. I have the feeling that I might be seeing you tonight right?"

"Yeah. Don't know when but I think I'll be by again. That's if you don't mind?" Misty asked slowly at her last sentence, as she received a head shake with a smile. "…Thanks. Well you have a good night-morning and I'll check in on your lab when I'm done making the meal or so. Bye!" Misty waved, as Prof. Oak went in on the other direction to his room pass his lab. While she made her way towards the living room, but out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted the kitchen topper messy and a few cupboards open. As she slowly making her way into the kitchen very confused. _'Was I really sleep walkin—Wait! There's even a tupperware left out. No way, it couldn't be? ' _Pulling everything together, Misty was certain she had an idea of who placed her in bed and left a little messy, as she got closer the posits still on the lid. A tiny smile crept upon her face, as quickly picked up the mess that she knew Gary had made sometime last night.

In Front of the Ketchum's House

Misty waved from a far to Mrs. Ketchum, as she got into the car at the same time with Ash. Right when both door where closed, Misty squealed like some helpless fan-girl. Leaving Ash surprised and confused at her sudden happy squeal, as he couldn't help but to ask her. Replying back with a giggling attitude, Misty said that Gary made an appearance last night. Excited for Misty, Ash interrupted her asking if there was any talking or progress. Misty's smile disappeared, as she drove off onto the road, letting out a sigh. Then mentioning that she didn't see him at all yesterday, she was fast asleep when it all happened, but she knew it was Gary. For she told Ash that she was carried to her bedroom and part of his dish was eaten. Ash let out a smirk to himself, wondering about Gary's going all the length of putting her to bed without waking her up to say hi or making up, made him question at his best bud's mind and behavior. Then it hit him, realizing that Gary is cooling down and slowly coming back to his senses. Since it wasn't his doing for Gary hasn't spoken to him either, he knew it to be one other friend of theirs, Richie. Yelling 'ah ha' out loud, Misty was now the confused one, as she gave Ash a questioning look, waiting on his continuation.

"I know where Gary is! I am so stupid that I didn't think of this in the first place! He's been over at Richie's!"

"Really?! You think so? I need to go there after dropping you off."

"Forget school right now, let's go over to Richie's now."

"But Ash you can't miss clas—"

"Misty, come on, before you transferred here, Gary and I skipped all the time. Skipping today isn't going to hurt my attendances. You are such a worry-school-nerdy-nerd. Yeah, I said it, a nerdy-nerd!" Ash said with a laugh, as he caught Misty's glare.

"Ash Ketchum, if I had a mallet I would so hit you with it." Misty said in a furious tone, as she caught Ash's shock but horrified expression. "Yeah, I would do it too! So don't be too alarmed." Misty then couldn't help but to start laughing along side with Ash.

Richie's Place

Ash rang the doorbell a few times, as he stood next to Misty waiting for someone to answer. Really hoping that it'll be Richie who answer the door instead of the parents, Ash mouth 'thank you' to the sky when he saw Richie in a tank and boxers at the door. Before Ash or Misty could say a word, Richie beat them to it in a groggy tone.

"Gary isn't here. He was, but he had some important business to take care of. And I don't know if he's going to return back here tonight. Tough luck, for the both of you, can't help you much…" Richie gave out a blankly stare at Ash's and Misty's disappointed facial expression, as he lead against the doorway. "…Sorry guys, I've been up all night and I haven't got any sleep. So since Gary isn't here, I'm going to end our conversation. Night or morning, whatever! Catch ya later sometime on Saturday."

"Whaaa?" Both Ash and Misty in unison and a bit confused about Saturday's date.

"Oh man, I need sleep!" Richie said in hasty tone and quickly shut the door. As he waited a few minutes, looking through the side door glass blinds, to see Ash and Misty slowly walked away from the front door. Then finally turning around, he let out a nervous grin, as he raised his hand in defense. "Sorry man, it slipped 'kay? You know that I don't like to lie. And I really do need some sleep and you should get some too. Besides, you're the one who also slipped up too, leaving your kitchen a mess. Especially after carrying Misty to bed too, so it's your fault they pieced it all together and busted you that you're here."

Gary let out a grim stare of defeat, along side with a sigh. "Yeah-yeah and luckily I had my car parked in the garage…" Letting out a loud yawn, Gary shook his head. "…I guess you're right, I do need sleep. But thanks for the cover up lie and on trying to recover what wasn't destroyed in that tiny spark-fire late last night. I'm really sorry man, I thought I had everything put away before I took off last night."

"Nah, it's alright. I really need to get new cords and outlets in my studio but just never got around to it. Anyways, get some rest and talk to your grandpa because you really do need his help. Night Softie." Richie patted hard on Gary's back with a smirk and walked pass him heading towards his bedroom.

"If I wasn't in need of your help, I would so kick your ass for calling me that!" Gary yelled out in a furious tone, as he saw Richie turning around walking backwards.

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm taking advantage of it at the moment. I'm getting a kick out of calling you names and I can get away with it without involving playful hard punches back and forth here and there between us. Night lover boy!"

"Ass! Just you want until this is all over, that's when I'll get you!" Gary yelled out fuming like.

"Yeah-yeah suuuuuure! I know won't be seeing you again for a while because you're going to be a bit _busy_. Heh, if you caught my drift." Richie shouted back, as he couldn't help laughing out loud.

A tiny curl escaped at the corner of his mouth, when he heard Richie reply back saying what he knew was so true. Only if everything was able to go according to plan. Gary then just shook his head and went on forward to one of the guest rooms, he's been sleeping in.

Evening Time – Richie's Place – Guest Room

Gary suddenly woke up from his deep sleep, as he reached for his cell for the time. 6:45 P.M. it read, alarmed that he didn't wake up to his alarm time set earlier for 12 noon, he then toss the covers off of him and quickly grabbed a pair of clean pants, slipping it over his boxers and proceeds to grab a clean shirt. After making a trip to the bathroom to freshen up, Gary finally headed towards the front door. Before leaving the house, Gary bid 'later' to Richie, who woke up not too long ago himself. As Gary told him he'll pick up something for dinner since his it's just the two of them in the studio. Receiving a nod from Richie, Gary went out the door and into his car. While driving heading home, he knew Misty was going to be at the house, as it left him no choice to drive in on his grandpa's private driveway. That led right near the backdoor of the lab. Passing the main drive way spotting Misty's and Prof. Oak's cars, Gary continued to the private one. Placing his car in 'park' and getting out of it, he hoped that the backdoor was unlocked and his grandpa was in there. Luckily it was unlocked, as Gary made his way through the back of the lab. He spotted a figure in a white long coat and about to make his way to where his grandpa was at, Gary quickly hid behind a few of the tall metal shelves when he heard Misty's voice in a singing tone.

"Contemplating everyday - Wondering if I'm wasting all of my time - You know I'm dedicating - Every thought on only you!" Misty took out one of the ear phone piece, as she then pulled out her Luvdisc mp3 to pause her current song, 'So I Wait' by Sarina Paris. Looking around wondering where the where about in the lab Prof. Oak was. "Oooh Prof. Oooooak! Dinner's ready. Prof. Oak?"

"I'm over here to your left. And is it really dinner time already? I've been in this lab for far too long, losing track of time." Prof. Oak said out loud and he finally turned around to face a bit livelier Misty and clothes semi-covered in flour. "My, you seem a lot more cheerful then this morning and a bit of a mess too. Is there any reason?"

Misty let out a smile. "Well, a few positive stuffs had happen all through out the day. I found my old music collection and transferred to this Luvdisc player that Gary short of gave me. Oh and it turns out that I didn't sleep walk to my room, it was Gary who carried me."

"Oh are you sure about that?"

"Mmhmm. Since it wasn't you and before I left this morning, Gary's tupperware was left out on the kitchen counter. And I also found out that he's been staying at Richie's but I guess not tonight? So I don't know where's he's taking off to but I'm counting on my lucky stars that he stop by. So if he does, I made tonight's dinner a few of his favorite food."

"I can tell a bit, with you with the flour all over you. You sure putting a lot of effort into waiting for Gary's returns aren't you?"

"Yup! Because even though it was really stupid of me to believe the others and me not believing or trusting Gary's words and action, I really do love him Prof. Oak. It's just crazy, I barely knew the guy for even half a year and I'm madly attracted and in love with him. Especially compared to my ex-boyfriend and he was my best friends for like 6 years or so? But anyways, I'm not backing down on trying to get Gary back! I know he can be stubborn as hell but he'll come around, right?" Misty asked slowly with uncertainties that hit her suddenly. But when she caught Prof. Oak's stun expression on not sure how to answer, she made her negativity in a positive. By forming her hand into a fist with a little force smile to hope for the better. "…No! He _will_ come around! Ok, now that I'm fired up, I'm ready for dinner!"

"Oh? You're not going to wait for Gary tonight?" Prof. Oak asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well tonight I decided to pack Gary's portion up. I figure I'll eat right after I take a shower."

"Hah, ok Misty. Well why don't you come and get me when you are ready to eat. We'll eat dinner together." Prof. Oak said with a smile when he caught the smile on Misty's face. As he then waved back to Misty and watched her heading back towards the door humming a fast beat tune. He then turned around right when the door was shut behind Misty, to have a surprising figure in front of him. "Gary?!"

"Shhh! Gramps keep it down! I came here to talk to you but give me about 5 minutes and I'll be right back. But please don't call out Misty." Gary pleads quietly, as he just headed towards the front door of the lab without letting his grandpa replying. Slowly popping his head out the door to see the back view of Misty walking down the hallway singing to herself, as he listen in on the lyrics she sang when he slowly creep along side of the wall.

"…It gets frustrating time and again - But I am not complaining cuz in the end - If I just keep believing no matter what I'll be with you … My mommy used to tell me that - Patience is a virtue…"Misty looked into the kitchen and let out a smile when she spotted Gary's packed portion for a split second, as she continued her way down the hallway to her room. "…And so I wait through the night - Cuz tomorrow you may find - That you will need me again - For some tender love and care - And so I wait hoping you - Will discover you're in love - That you need me as much as I need you … And so I'll wait all my life - Hoping one day you will see that - Love's a lock you're the key - You will come and rescue me…"

Gary mange to disappear into the dining room before Misty turned to look down the hallway before entering her room. Right when her singing faded completely, he knew he was in the clear for she had entered her room. Shaking his head and letting out a sigh, at how oblivious Misty is to her sounding or how loud she is when she's into her music and singing. At the same time he couldn't complain, especially she's one of the lucky ones blessed with a nice singing voice. But soon a smile escaped onto his face when he spotted all the different food on the diner table, one being his favorite meal snack, steam pork buns. Wasting no time, he quickly entered to the kitchen side, grabbed his wrapped portion that he overheard Misty mention about. Returning to the lab, he placed everything down on one of tables and went up to his grandpa, who had a smile on his face. Gary knew exactly what he was smiling about the food but he didn't give his grandpa a chance to speak up.

"Gramps, I'm here because May told me that you wanted to talk in person. So about you helping me out, will you be able to or not?" Gary asked a bit in a bothered tone.

"What? Help you out? I'm a bit lost my grandson. What are we talking about?"

"Come on gramps, quit messing with me. You know what we're both talking about. It was only between the two us over the phone. You know, you donating to our school prom funds and you convincing the principal to have the prom at Richie's club. Only you would be able to pull this off since everyone respects you and Principal Jackson might not reject your request and donation."

"You know, I'm feeling a bit used. You only want your grandpa's title and money to help you get out in a jam. Can't you just be a man and go make up with Misty first?" Prof. Oak asked out loud. As he was trying to play dumb to annoy Gary and it was a success, when Gary ended threw his arms in the air.

"Gramps! Don't you get the picture?! Misty and I aren't allowed to go to prom but if it's held at Richie's—"

"Richie's club, I know you will be able to sneak in and Misty too. And knowing how the charmer you can be like your father, you have something planned to make up with Misty. Am I right?" Prof. Oak asked with a smile, as he caught his grandson's priceless stun expression. "I am. Come on, I'm not some old stupid man. So don't worry, I already taken cared of everything on Tuesday morning."

"Wait, you already taken care of things?! Why couldn't have you just told me over the phone earlier on this week when you did it?! Making me sweat for the last couple of days?"

"Course I had to have some fun. I'm cooped in this lab of mine like 24/7. I need some kind of amuse entertainment and seeing you like this was amusing…" Prof. Oak paused for a second when he caught the grim glare from Gary. "…_But_ of course it's for Misty too. May told me everything that's been going on between you two. She's too much of a good girl to miss her prom because of you. So I after your call of aid on Monday night, I figured you found a loop hole."

"Geez thanks gramps..." Gary replied in a sarcastic tone, as he turned around grabbing his food about to take off. "…I'm taking off, so if you can still keep on the down-low that would be great. And please don't mention that you and I were talking. Because when Misty spots the food gone, she'll know that I was here. But you need to play clueless not knowing me of stopping by. If Misty knew about you talking to me and not stopping me, she'll yell and get angry at you, even if you're the respectable Prof. Oak." Gary said with a smirk, as he heard his grandpa with the reply 'yeah, I know'. Waving his hand in the air, Gary quickly made his way out the backdoor to head back to Richie's.

Saturday – Afternoon – Waterflower's House

At the moment and day Misty would have been over at the Oak's, to catch any clues of Gary stopping by in the morning time. But May asked her to get a good night rest back at home. Not wanting to argue with May, as she could get pretty scary, Misty left the Oak's place late Friday night to sleep. Letting out a yawn and focusing her vision to read the clock, 2:05 P.M. Misty rolled back onto her back and tossed her blanket over her head to try to get some more sleep. Tossing and turning in bed for the last hour, due to the last two days, mainly she has been up waiting into the late nights again. For she, May, Prof. Oak and the others hasn't heard anything from Gary once again. No 'messages' or 'sneaked' in back into the mansion to get food. Not sure if Gary's still mad at her or actually missing, Misty just hoped everything was alright. About 5 minutes passed on by feeling a bit frustrated and can't get back to sleep; Misty tossed her blanket off of her. Getting out of bed in a yellow tank and shorts cami, Misty dragged herself to the door, as she knew she would have a couple of missed and messages from Melody and Ash on news about the prom's location and theme. Once she opened the door, she heard all her sisters squealing in from the living room. Expecting the cause of the squeals was from a soap opera or movie they are watching, Misty was planning to find out later. As she wanted to head to the bathroom first, but out the corner of her eyes Daisy came around the corner.

"Like Misty! Totally great news! You obviously know it's your guy's prom today. And you know how you like, couldn't go?!" Daisy asked, while clasping both hands onto Misty's hands.

"Uhhh yeaaah? And please don't remind me. But what's the great news?"

"Like, you can totally go to prom tonight!"

"Really? But wait, how? But even so, I don't want to go alone." Misty said in a bit of a sad tone.

"Well we all like, found out that your guy's prom is being held at Richie's club. Hellooo-yay for loop holes! You know Richie would totally let you in. And out in the living room there's like, a very nice and handsome guy in a tuxedo waiting for you." Daisy said in a cheerful tone, before she could grab a hold of Misty's hands to drag her and let her know who was out in the living room. Misty was already ahead of her heading towards the living room. Followed up quickly behind Misty and placing her hand on her youngest sister's shoulder. "Think about it. He's all dressed up and now waiting on your answer."

Before Misty could answer back to Daisy, Violet and Lily had pulled Ash over towards her, who's all cut-clean in a white tuxedo with a blue vest. Ash let out a smile and held out his hand, as Misty at the moment just replied back with a genuine sweet smile.

* * *

A/N: (9/22/07) Whoooa it's been a while since I tried to pull an all nighter to work on a chappie and but of course, I FAILED xD Body needed the 'ZZZs' So I passed out, Hahaha. Well there we have it, Gary's loophole plan on surprising/wooing Misty back. Yeah and a cruel week for Misty but meh, that's how Gary wants to roll and a bit torturing week for Ash on Melody's part too. I didn't want to split the 'prom' event so I ended it here. And that, I'm still trying to think of what to all have and happen at prom XD 

**http // lilineko . deviantart . com/ - ( **_**add the ':' after 'http'**_** ) – **Haven't done a fan art scene, but got a 'smexxxy' and a silly-fun Egoshipping fan arts done on the main page of my DA, to those who are interested

But overall total shout out on the love-love and thankies again to those who let reviews and helped me out last chappies. Hope ya all liked the bitter-sweet moments through out this built up chappie! Hope to hear from ya all soon and until then catch ya later, ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	30. Prom Night Surprises

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story or the song 'I Want You To Want Me' By Cheap Trick or 'I Hate that I Love You' By Rihanna ft. Ne-yo or 'Won't Go Home Without You' by Maroon 5 so please don't sue! **

**Warning: Minor swearwords here and there, as a little sexual situation theme reference ;p**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ashy-18  
Melody- 17

Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

(Italic) Song lyric playing in the background

Chapter 30: Prom Night Surprises

Waterflower's House

"I'm no Gary but I do know a great girl who wanted to go to prom…" Ash still had his hand held out towards Misty. As he then let out a tiny smile with a raised eyebrow. "…Besides both our original dates are off doing their own thing. So how about it, be my date for tonight?"

"But, um uhhh—" Misty looked over her shoulder when Lily cut her off.

"Like seriously Misty, we all knows you want to go to prom and if you don't go…"

Violet then picked up right after Lily's pause. "Then you'll be like, the first one to break the tradition of all Waterflower ladies attended prom!"

"You guys, I didn't said that I didn't want to go because of Ash who asked me. The problem is that I have like, no dress. Helloooo, that's kind of factor for when it comes to prom." Misty stated the fact bluntly, as she heard all three sisters reply with 'oooh yeah'.

"Oh my gawd, like, we totally forgot about that! We were just so excited when Ash came by and told us the news…" Daisy said in a disappointing tone but then suddenly clapped her hands together. Getting everyone attention, as a smile crept on her face. "…But you know who can totally help us out?! And you totally know like, he'll say yes too! We need to go talk to Brock!"

"Brock?! Nooo way, we can't ask him. Those fashion design dresses that he has are like top line in the industry. And I don't feel right borrowing any of them out of his building." Misty said in alarm tone.

"Oh like if you're frigging over the borrowing issue. Then why not like, see if we can buy the dress? You know it's going to be a one of a kind." Lily gave her input, as she then looked over at Violet.

"Yeah like totally, because I bet you if you go to the mall here, there isn't going to be a dress you're going to like or fit you…" Violet knew Misty was going to comment but still continue. "…Like, especially when you went to Cerulean City with Melody and returned with nothing because you didn't like anything."

"Well I just didn't find a dress I lik—"

"Uhh hello ladies, have you forgotten the guy in the tux? I got things covered." Ash waved his hand slowly to get all the sisters to look at him. As he then received weird looks from all of them. "Yeah, you all heard right, I got things covered. I have the perfect dress ready for you Misty. It's from a very important person that we both know and it's in my mom's car out in the driveway."

"What? Are you serious?!" Misty asked in a flabbergast tone, as she had a moment to herself and a smile popped up her face. _'It must be Mrs. Ketchum. Wow she is such a sweet mother I never had.'_

Ash excused himself to get the dress out in the car, as Misty asked what color it was it. Replying over his shoulder before stepping out the door with a smile, he told Misty it's almost the same as his tux. After hearing it being white with a hint of another color to it, Misty couldn't wait for Ash's return with the dress. While the other sisters were running through out the house to get the supplies and make up to dress up their youngest sister, Ash finally entered back into the house, as Misty eyed the long zipped up leather bag.

"Geez the dress is in a leather bag? Man, your mom went extreme on keeping the dress neat and packed huh?" Misty asked with a smile, as she grabbed the bag out of Ash's hand.

"My mom whaaa?" Ash asked with a confused look on his face but before Misty caught it, he quickly played it off. "Oh right my mom. Yeaaah that's riiight, my mom. Anyways I haven't seen the design, I just know the color. So I hope it's something that you won't mind wearing to the prom."

"Well I guess I'll find out when I put it on. Besides with prom in a few hours there's no time to be picky. But since your mom picked it out for me, I know it's going to be awesome…" Misty said with a smile. But a raised eyebrow appeared when she saw Ash taking off his jacket and heading towards the couch. "…You're taking your jacket off? But you look so cute in it!"

"Cute? Great Misty, not really the word I'm going for but thanks. Well I guess you don't notice the sweet time you take when getting ready for any event we do, but you take forever! So I'm going to wait, sit back, relax and enjoy probably two full movies by the time you're done."

"Geez even though you two have been a part for sometime, you just sounded like Gary and his sarcastic remarks. If it's not one, it's always the other. Hey sorry about everything between you two. If it wasn't for me then you two would probably be laughing it up or something right now."

"Misty, seriously don't worry about it! It's all good in the end, kay? Anyways, I think your sisters are waiting on you in the bathroom. I can hear bits of their conversation about what to do to doll you up. Hahaha, pooooooor you!"

"Hah-hah! Thaaaanks, enjoy your movies!" Misty replied back all sarcastic like, as she stuck out her tongue at Ash before disappearing around the corner.

Some Hours Later

Daisy, Violet and Lily joined Ash on the couch, playing the waiting game on Misty to get in the dress after they got done doing her hair and light make up. A few more minutes went by; Ash looked at the clock and then suddenly pulled out one of Prof. Oak's newest beta camera-dex that beeped from his bag. As he then turned the lens facing towards him and pressed the record button with a smile.

"Yo! It's about 6 ish like you thought it would be and sorry I'm late. But even so I know you're laughing it up right now because of the long wait on Misty and—" Ash got cut off when the camera-dex was pulled away from his face, as he saw Daisy on the screen.

"Ash, are you talking to yourself? Because it seems more like you're talking directly to someone else. Like Gary or something! Aww' do you miss him that's why you're like, recording this?" Daisy asked, as she blew a kiss at the camera. "Miss you Gary! Though you can be like an idiot when you totally pushed our little Misty away when she wanted you back. Yeah, I know about that, May told us what happen when at work. So as like your punishment, you like don't get to see the moment Misty stepped out around the corner for the first time. As you have to deal with this video later whenever, you like make up!"

"Heh, nice message Daisy but you'll be surp—" Ash quickly turned away with the camera at the corner of the hallway when he and the sisters heard Misty's voice calling out. Ash then had a big smile on his face when Misty came around the corner and was in full view head to toe on the camera-dex screen. "Gary, eat your heart out."

There stood Misty, in the white gown with black trims, top hugging tight starting at her bosom then to her waistline. With a set of double dangly chains touching her exposed right leg due to the high slit at mid-thigh. As the rest of bottom flowed into a flare-down, completely cover her other leg and down to her white open toe platforms. As the seconds went by with silence and the camera still recording, Misty brought her right hand to tuck her new short haircut behind her ear. With the 'G' and 'M' chain bracelet around her right wrist, it clanged against the matching silver chain straps that held up her heart-form top. After seen and heard Ash turned the camera to face him, shouting out, 'damn that's hot', a smile popped up on her face but soon disappeared. When she slowly ran her hand down pass the collarbone and touched the yin pendant.

"I don't want to go anymore…" Misty then backed up against the wall when all her sisters and Ash yelled out 'what', as she then let out a nervous laugh. "…Heh, well I—Don't get me wrong, I do want to go and very appreciate all of your guys hard work but—" Misty stopped in her sentence when Ash placed a hand on her shoulder with his free hand.

"Gary isn't here with us for our prom, right?" Ash asked with camera-dex in Misty's face. As he then placed his arm around her shoulders, with the side of his head against hers and had the lens facing both of them, as he spoke to it. "You know Gary, you should be ashamed of yourself making Misty feel like this. But knowing you, you have a good reason…" Ash then stuck his tongue out at the camera-dex. "…Misty, let's just go for a bit kay? Even if Gary isn't here with us, I promise you that you'll have a great time. As I have some business I have to follow through."

Misty still stared at the camera-dex, as she couldn't help but to talk to it. "Seriously Ash talking to the camera like this makes us totally goofy. But you know, since we're both all fit for the prom and you have some quote on quote business to take care of, I guess we have no choice but to crash the prom."

"Well with your case it's more like, sneaking into the prom." Violet commented out loud with a giggle, as Lily let out a giggle too and then cleared her throat.

"Come on we need to take some pictures before you leave or so!"

"Heehee, yeah isn't that the truth. Kay hold on for a bit…" Misty shouted out back, as she looked back at the camera-dex. "…And for the record, Gary I wish you were here. But other than that, I miss you and I'm not done chasing after you yet!" Misty blew a quick kiss with a wink and a smile before being pulled away by the sisters.

Ash turned the camera to face him, with a smile. "Misty looks cute with short hair huh?"

Sparky's Spin House – Main Backroom

Shutting the door behind him, Richie spotted Gary on one of the couches with a set of earphones connected to a red gaget, with a big smile on his face. Before Richie could see what his friend was smiling about on the screen, Gary looked up and placed down the flat camera on the coffee table. Richie didn't think too much about it when he stared down at Gary who was still in his casual attire, as he wondered if Gary decided it was all hopeless.

"So why aren't you dressed for our prom yet? You're having doubts that Misty might not come now? Hell, I'm even dressed up before you."

"Hah! Oh she's coming, I know it!" Gary said with confident in his voice getting up, as he then checked out at Richie's 'dressed' outfit. "Green dress pants, with a match bow and a white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, isn't really better then what I'm wearing at the moment."

"Touché, but since this somewhat still considered my prom and at my club I figure I might as well somewhat dress up. Call it half-assing it. You know you can pretty much do about the same thing."

"I know but I already bought a tuxedo awhile ago so I might as wear it. Anyways, did you give your bouncers the all supplies and instructions before anyone could enter right? Also you gave them the sets of pictures of whom to avoid? And your bouncers do know they have to tell them if they vote for two certain people on their ballot slip, they get 100 bucks straight up front right?"

"Haha yeaaah, don't worry too much, they all know. Man I can't believe your paying for the votes. But hey, if this rigged King and Queen voting end results get the job done, then more power to it! Geez, the things you guys do. I really do miss hanging with you guys but my love and joy is here, as I know I always see you guys here..." Richie then took a step over at the love seat and grabbed a suit bag and tossed it at Gary. "…Hurry up and get dress. Doors opening in 30 minutes and with everything all set up and hopefully goes as plan, we are set to go out with a bang for our senior prom."

"Hah, yeah isn't that the truth!" Gary then waved bye to Richie with his free hand, when he bid bye and headed towards the door. But Gary then just sat back, grabbing the camera and placing earphones piece back in his ears. And instantly his mind became lost in its own little world with the screen, as a few chuckles escape his mouth. "Heh, I still have at least 15 min."

30 Minutes Later – At the Backdoor of Sparky's Spin House

Right when the door open, Misty threw her arms in the air in excitement. "Richie!"

"Misty! And god-damn what a dress!" Richie comment and threw a thumbs up at Misty, as he then quickly pulled her in for an embrace. "So you made it! Too bad Gary can't see you in this hot little number. Ash even warned me about your dress when he came up to me to tell me to let you in. Oh and you're probably wondering where's Ash is at, well he's scoping out the chaprones."

"Oh heh, thanks Richie and you don't look to bad yourself…" Misty commented with a smile and then slowly pulled away after giving a tiny hug back. "…Speaking of Gary, you haven't seen him or heard from him the last two days have you?"

"Well seen him? No. But heard from him? Yeah over the phone not to long ago wishing me the best of luck on having prom here and he's ok. So you don't have to worry kay?"

"That guy is getting on my nerves! So he knows the prom is at your place and he's not going to be here?! Damn him. Even if I know he's alright, how the hell am I supposed to have a good time?" Misty asked in an annoyed tone, as she crossed her arms.

"Um, well not sure how to answer you on that at the moment but I do know you'll enjoy our prom in no time. But hey, I think I saw Melody out on the floor already. But I really don't like that date of hers."

"Melody's here already? Yay! Heehee, what is it that you don't like about her date? As I know you're not the only that doesn't like her date. Cough-cough-Ash." Misty let out a giggle after her fake cough.

"Well looking out for my buds, isn't she suppose to with Ash, instead of that loser. As things just seems a bit jacked up. Ash told me you're only here because Ash convinces you on being his date. But whatever, I know things are going to turn out right again sooner or later."

"Heh, well everything just seems a bit mess up lately but what Gary once told me, live for the moment and think about the future later. As it kind of makes sense in a way, since all we can do is wait out the mess to sort itself…" Misty let out a sigh and just shrugged but surprised Richie by her sudden clap. "…Oh! Before I keep on forgetting to ask and as I've been dying to know too. What's our Prom theme?"

"Well girl it's in my club, so what other theme would suit better than Dance 'til Dawn? But there's not much extra on the decorations, I figure I got my usual stuff going on, so the class community really didn't need to go all fancy. That, I didn't want them making my club looking all pansy like." Richie bluntly said, as he caught the giggle from Misty.

"Dance 'til Dawn, what a perfect title theme! Especially it being held in your club, heh, I'll try to make the best of it. Well I think I should go find Melody since I called her earlier and told her I'll look for her when I get here. Thanks for everything so far Richie, I'll catch you later on the floor when you're not on stage in your box! Byeee!" Misty waved and soon disappeared down the hallway to the opening way to the dance floor, leaving Richie by himself.

"You're getting on her nerves man, so you better make up quick. And are you ok that Ash ended up being her date?" Richie asked out loud toward the main back room door that was cracked open.

After hearing Richie spoke up to him, signings him the coast was clear, Gary open the door wide enough to lean against the door way. Arms crossed over his purple vest over his white collar dress shirt, with few of the top buttons undone. Along with an undone purple tie that hung around his neck, as Gary let out a smirk. "Yeah, I'm ok with it. I trust Ash that he's not going to make a move on Misty. He's too much of a nice sucker when he puts other's feelings ahead of his. You know that as much as I Richie."

"Yeah I do. But even so, not to long ago you were upset with him. Anyways, a date is a date and I know you don't care when ones on a date but can you really barge in on your best bud's date? Knowing you, I know you won't, so you better think of something. Even though I'm a bit confused that you're not as upset with Ash before we had our talk. But whatever, sometimes I just don't get you…" Richie bluntly, as a chuckle escapes. "…Geez, you had all that time since I last left you and you're still not fully dress?"

"What are you talking about? I am dress." Gary replied back, popping his collar. "This is how I'm walking out to prom."

"Pssh! And you we're calling me out earlier because of what I'm wearing." Richie said, with an eyebrow cocked. As he then looked over at Gary's hand on his shoulder.

"The difference is you're just good ol' Richie, while I'm the Great Gary Oak and I make this look good."

"And cocky as ever…" Richie rolled his eyes, knocking Gary's hand off his shoulders. "…So than since I'm good ol' Richie, what does that make Ash?"

"What else other than Loser Ashy-Boy!?" Gary said out loud trying to keep a straight facial expression but failed, as Gary broke down laughing along side Richie.

"Geez if only Ash heard this! I can see it now, him yelling and being annoyed with you. He always is when you call him that."

"Oh I think he got the message…" Gary said with a smirk, as he pulled out a camera-dex out from his pocket and aimed the lens at him and Richie. "…Smile for the camera Richie! The night is full of surprises! Hold up, going to show you gramps' new beta."

Richie waited on Gary to see what he wanted to show him. Right when Gary turn the camera, the screen was slit in half when a button was pressed. Richie shook his head in disbelief on what he saw but soon got a bit upset when he realize he was left out in the loop. The oh-so-famous name, 'dick' came out of Richie's mouth in a displease tone, as Gary let out a chuckle. As Richie then let out a sarcastic chuckle too but then lightly shoved Gary away from him with a smirk.

About Half an Hour Later on the Dance Floor Room

Misty and Melody were up in each other ears chit chatting about everything they could think of, as Ash and Chris sat in silence at the table with a bit of awkwardness between the two. But Ash took the time to check Melody in her strapless dress, red at the top and what he could see that fades into pink towards the poofy bottom half. Still chatting, Misty and Melody didn't pay to much attention on Ash who had the camera-dex recording on them until a loud beep went off with a flashing light. Misty, Melody and even Chris looked over at Ash who pulled the camera-dex away with a nervous smile, as he lightly tapped his one-ear piece and left the table.

"What was that loud beep Ash? Battery running on low?" Misty asked out loud, as she then looked over at Melody.

"Is it just me or Ash been a bit weird and attach to that new camera-dex he got?"

"So you notice too?"

"Yeah, like since when I found you by yourself, I had to wonder where Ash was. So when we were talking, I was looking around for him and spotted him a few time with that camera-dex before he joined us—" Melody then got cut off by Chris's scoff.

"Pfft. Seriously you make it sound like you wants to be with your friend's date. Because from what I've been noticing from you, it's been Ash this, Ash that, I'm getting really annoyed when you're my date and you been mention and looking at him. Can we leave now and join up with my friends?" Chris said in a quiet tone, trying to keep calm, as he got up.

"Oh, right. Yeah I'm sorry…" Melody then got up from her seat, as she then leaned in towards Misty's ear. "…It was fun Misty, I'll try to catch up with you later kay? And say bye to Ash for me and try to have fun. Even though we're not with the ones we want tonight, I'll try to do the same. It is our prom night…" Melody pulled away with an apologetic look and started headed to the other side but yelled over her shoulder. "...Hey! I love you girl!"

"Love you too!" Misty waved and a smile. As she then notice the music stop but she didn't notices Ash had return back in his seat until she heard his voice.

"Three, two, one." Ash with the camera-dex in one hand as the other pointed at the stage when he caught Misty's raised eyebrow.

Richie up in his DJ booth on stage went in towards his mic. "Yo, yo, yo! Now that it seems we have most of the Seniors and some Juniors up in Sparky's Spin House, I want to do a shout out to all of you here tonight! Welcome! Even though I graduated early and really didn't care for prom, I never thought that our prom would come find me." Richie paused for a bit when he heard the crowd cheered and or laughed. As Richie let out a chuckle when someone yelled out a comment on at least he knows what's hot and got the awesome DJ mixes music playing. "Thanks man, it seems that you know how I do it up in my club. Then let's keep it up with my tradition, most of you already know what I do on the every hour. And I got a special guest to start off our prom night version. Misty this tune for you! It's from the bottom of my heart!" Richie shouted, as he placed on his Pika-Earphones.

Everyone who was on the dance floor and at their table all waited for the special guest to pop on stage, as some spotted a stand up mic near Richie's DJ booth. Besides Melody being curious on the other side of the club, Misty was too in over at her spot. As Ash was able to caught the surprise look on Misty on the camera, along with an actual happy smile on her face right when Richie turned on a mix-rock beat, and Gary popping out right behind Richie, locking him in a head lock.

"Excuse meee?! From the bottom of your heart?! Way to screw my cool intro!" Gary then let Richie go when he heard his beat cue, as he walked out of the booth and dragged the mic towards middle stage and took a deep breathe. Looking into the crowd he caught Misty getting up from her seat, as he ran his hand through his spikes and finger snapped at Misty and began to sing. "I want you to want me. - I need you to need me. - I'd love you to love me. - I'm beggin' you to beg me…" Gary looked away trying to hide the embarrassment he was feeling when he saw Ash's mouth moving in a laughing manner, as Gary dipped in forward with the mic-stand. "… I want you to want me. - I need you to need me. - I'd love you to love me. - I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. - I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me…" Gary spotted Misty in front of the stage, as he then sat down at the edge with the stand in one hand and the other reaching out touching Misty's cheek. "…Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? - Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? - Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. - Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?" Gary sympathy face towards Misty disappeared when he pulled away and stood back on his feet. But still had his eyes on her and continued singing. "I want you to want me. - I need you to need me. - I'd love you to love me. - I'm beggin' you to beg me. - I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. - I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me! Misty Waterflower I love you!"

After hearing the three words from Gary's mouth over the speakers through out the dance floor, Richie played one of his disc mixes to start the dance floor again and announced to get the party flowing again. While the music was playing, Misty was lost for words, as she just stood staring at Gary squatting at the edge of the stage. While some clapped and cheered, others commented 'show off' or 'attention whore'. Misty managed to let out a giggle when she over heard them, but still remain speechless. But when Gary let out a smile towards her, she was about to call out his name but was cut off by his shout for someone else's name other then her name, Ash's.

"Hey! Come over here and dump your date will you?!"

Ash made it over next to Misty and stared at Gary with a smirk and the camera-dex on him. Replying back with a 'no', Ash then caught the shocked look on Gary's face, before he jumped off the stage. With the camera still recording, Gary wrapped his arm around Ash's neck, pulling him away and ignoring the fact that Misty existed at the moment, as a growl escaped underneath Gary's breath.

"What the hell do you mean no?!" Gary asked, as his lock tightens around Ash's neck. "We had this talk last night. I apologized to you and told you about the plan. You forgave me and said things are cool between us! You know very well I want to get back with Misty but I wanted to plan this all out."

With the camera-dex still recording, Ash let out a smile, as he still mange to get him and Gary on screen. "Sorry Gary, things sometime doesn't always go towards according to the plan. But things are cool between us…" Ash let out a big mischievous smile. "…So for once the Great Gary Oak can be dateless on an important event, while Loser Ashy-Boy walks out with the girl."

"Dude, that ain't cool! You know that I made a pack with you that I would never interrupt or steal a date of yours. Seriously Ash, if you leave me no choice I will steal Misty from you. I ain't going to lose her. Because of her, I've crashed and burned in one too many ways. So Ash ple—"

"Gary, I told you so." Ash said in a conceited tone, as he held the camera-dex pointing at the both of them. But shifted his eyes towards Gary when he notices his friend gave him a confused look.

"What?!"

"I said, I told you so and I want your car keys."

"What?!" Gary still confused at what Ash was getting at. But before he could say anything else to Ash, a loud cough was behind the two. Gary knew it was Misty, as he let go of Ash and turned around to face her. But suddenly was pulled back from behind to receive a smirk from Ash, as he then let out an irritated glare towards Ash.

"Keys first before anything else, this is payment of you losing to our bet. Because someone was confident that there would be no girl that would turn your world upside down, as I get to say I told you so to your face." Ash held out his hand for the keys.

"You're taking my car?! It's my baby and ride to anywhere I pleas—"

"Please! You have Misty to pick you up once you guys get back together. So give up the keys oh Great Gary Oak." Ash got the keys slapped in his free hand, as he then looked straight over at Misty. "Misty, I'm not sure how to say this but I know it's not you, it's me. So I—Wait, what am I saying? It is because of you, so I'm dumping you. End of discussion." Ash said in a straight blunt tone but when he caught Misty's pretend shocked face, as he had to turn around laughing. Waving his hand in the air over his shoulder, he slowly walked away from Gary and Misty.

Before Misty got the chance to notice the pair of hands on her cheeks and call out Gary's name, she was cut off by being pulled into a forceful kiss. Wrapping her arms around Gary and kissing back at the somewhat reunion, she didn't want it to end. But of course what she wanted didn't last when Gary pulled away when the both of them heard a familiar adult's voice calling out their names. Both looked over to see Mr. Locke in a set of grey dress pants with a matching button up dress shirt, standing near by with his arms crossed.

"My-my, what a show and confession you made up on the stage Gary. Especially when you're not supposed to be here, as well as you too Misty. I'm amazed at how you two mange to get into prom at check in."

"Heh, well Mr. Locke I have my ways…" Gary couldn't help but to comment in a cocky tone.  
But then let out a confused look. "…But I got info that all the chaprones were parents and no teachers?"

"Well surprise, Mr. Jackson called and sent me at the last minute when he realized the list had no teacher staff supervision. Since he only needed one teacher to make sure that all the students that were banned from prom on the list he gave me on who aren't suppose to be here. I'm going pretend that I didn't see what I just saw about 10 minutes ago and said that I got here late."

Misty caught on Mr. Locke cover up hint, as a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Mr. Locke! We'll make sure that you won't see or get any kind of trouble from us, especially from Gary. I'll keep him in check! Come on lets go." Misty grabbed a hold of Gary's hand and started pulling him in the opposite direction from Mr. Locke.

"I know you will, so I rest his case in your hand. He isn't a riot kid compared to others." Mr. Locke comment out loud when he turned around. But before about to head over to the other side of the club, he felt a hand on his shoulder, as he looked over to see it belong to Gary.

"I'm sorry about last time in your class. And thanks for tonight's cover."

"Tonight's cover up? What cover up are you talking about? But me speaking out loud, I think I'm going to be over in on that spot most of the night. Man, I'm sure thirsty." Mr. Locke walked away, stretching and pretended Gary wasn't behind him.

Gary let out a smile and watched Mr. Locke disappeared through the crowd of students but then a bigger smile appeared on his face when Misty called his name and grabbed a hold of his hand when he went over to her. Lost in his own little world at the touch of Misty's hand holding on to his, Gary didn't realize a slow beat song came on until he heard the beginning.

_(Rihanna - Ne-Yo : That's how much I love you (yeah) - That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah) - And I can't stand ya - Must everything you do make me wanna smile - Can I not like it for awhile - No… Ne-Yo: But you won't let me - You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips - All of a sudden I forget that I was upset - Can't remember what you did - But I hate it…)_

Still slowly being dragged by Misty, Gary pulled her back and then held out his hand. "So may I have this dance? Or should I fuck myself because you might still be mad at me?"

_(Rihanna: You know exactly what to do - So that I can't stay mad at you - For too long, that's wrong) _

Misty let out a smile at his choice of words on asking her to dance, as she took her time reaching for his hand. But then playfully pulled away, all hard to get like manner. Trying hard to keep her calm composer expression when she caught Gary's dumbfounding look upon his face, she didn't expect to be forcefully pulled in by her arm. "Hey no fair!"

_(Ne-Yo: But I hate it - You know exactly how to touch - So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more - So I despise that I adore you) _

After giving Misty the raised eyebrow at her comment, Gary just threw her arms around his neck and wrapped his arm around her waist. Giving Misty no choice but to slow dance with him, as smile escaped. "No fair? Yeah you're right but I don't care. I just want to have you close to me at the moment and dance."

_(Rihanna - Ne-Yo: And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah) - I can't stand how much I need you (I need you) - And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh) - But I just can't let you go - And I hate that I love you so… Ne-Yo: And you completely know the power that you have -The only one that makes me laugh… Rihanna: Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I Love you beyond the reason why - And it just ain't right…)_

Gary then let out a chuckle in Misty's ear when he paid attention to a few of the lyrics. But soon was all blocked off when he then took a deep breathe. "Misty, I'm really sorry for being the stubborn ass last week. I guess I completely lost it when everything just went haywire. So can you forgive me and be my girlfriend again?"

"Gary…" Misty paused for a second and tightens her hold on Gary, while resting her head on her forearm. "…As much as I really hate the fact that you put me through all this crap and logically I should be mad at you, I'm not going to be stupid. I'm not going to be stubborn and have this drag on. I would love to be your girlfriend again, as will you be my boyfriend? But I'll forgive you if you forgive me too, is that a deal?"

"Deal, so how about we start all over new or so?" Gary asked out loud and looked down at Misty when she pulled away at his neck with a questioning expression. As he then just let out a big smile. "I'm Gary Oak. Let's be friends."

"Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower and I'll be happy to be your friend." Misty then let out a giddy smile towards Gary.

"You sure got a pretty smile. So how about getting down on your knees and smile like a donut?" Gary commented with a grin, as he couldn't help it. But it soon disappeared when he saw the glare from Misty and received a light playful slap on his cheek. Pretending to be hurt and shocked by it, Gary let out a gasp. "You slapped me? But why?! Hahaha, but seriously why the death glare I thought you would have thought that was funny if you know what I mean."

"Heehee, it was funny in a sad-pathetic-pervy-way. But you said we should start over new and if I clearly remember, I slapped you for one of the many pick up lines you used on me on our first day meeting."

"Hah, ahh' yes. What an interesting and turn of events that day was. But anyways you look very hot in that dress that I picked out for you. Especially when I saw you stepped out from the corner of your hallway earlier today on the camera-dex. And your hair-cut, hoooot."

"Wait, what?! You picked out this dress?" Misty pulled away a bit shocked and looked down at her dress but then was pulled in close against Gary. "Well now that I think about it, I was a bit surprise at the choice of style when I thought Mrs. Ketchum picked it out. So that must have means you got my size from May huh?" Misty asked with a smile, as she pulled away from Gary's embrace again to take a look at his half dressed tuxedo attire. "Either you were lazy or just didn't want to wear the whole tux, I'll have to admit the way you're dressed right now is pretty hot and sexy. Especially coming out on stage but other than that, what do you mean when I stepped out of the corner earlier today?"

"Gramps' new camera-dex that Ash has…" Gary then with one hand let go of Misty's waist and went in his pocket pulling out his camera-dex. "…I have one too. Gramps managed to do a spilt recording transfer to another camera-dex. So when Ash or I start recording, it sends an alert to the other camera-dex with an incoming recording transfer…" Gary pointed and showed all the buttons what did what and then slipped it back in his pocket. "…So as much as I really wanted to be there in person, I just couldn't because I had all this set up for you. I made up with Ash last night and told him all about the set up plan. And I knew how you were not the one to say no to Ash, I had him ask you to prom and drag you here. So you can hear the song I spent endless nights working on for you."

"So besides the fact making me all miserable and worried to death over you, what made you decide to do all of these?" Misty asked and wrapped her arms around Gary's neck again when he placed away his camera-dex.

"Well it was sometime during the couple of days when I crashed at Richie's. I had a talk, well more of a dispute with him on the whole outlook and stubbornness between the two of us. And somewhere down the line he smacked some sense into me. And since you like surprises I thought I can go out with a bang like tonight. Blah, blah, blah you get the rest as it already happened. Anyways, all that matter is you and I am back together and you know that I love you." Gary stopped the circular movement and pressed his forehead against Misty's with a sincere smile.

"Mmhmm! And I love you." Misty replied and stared back.

"The night is yours, what do you want to do tonight after prom?"

"Well I don't know…" Misty pulled away with an uncertain expression. "…All I do know is that, I got the F, the C and the K. Now I guess all I need is _U_." Misty said casually, with cocky smile when she pressed her index finger at Gary's chest.

After a moment of being stunned speechless at Misty's sly pick up hint, all Gary could do was shake his head in disbelief with a big grin. As he was finally was able to calm his quiet laughter to himself. "Wow. I really didn't see that one coming. I maybe King at pick-up lines but you're Queen."

"What can I say, but I learn from the best."

"Damn righ—" Gary this time was the one that got cut off by Misty's pair of lips, as he just pulled her in closer.

As the song end in the background, so did their kiss. Since they heard a loud clear-throat cough. Looking over to see it belonged to Ash, standing by, as he gave Gary and Misty a pair of rolled eyes when they gave him a weird but confused look. Letting out a chuckle, Ash mention about keeping their PDA (public display affection) on the down-low, as some chaperons where eying the two. Gary and Misty couldn't help but to laugh out loud, then gave Ash a hug and just dragged him to a table. A good amount of time went on passing by, of them making the best of things among them. As they all knew their past things and deep feelings were now slightly different between them but not awkward enough to stop their usual chit chats, playful taunts and just relaxing to Richie's mixes. But tensions tighten when Gary brought up Melody to Ash. Looking over in the direction where he knew Melody was at; Ash just let out a sigh and told Gary to drop it and admitting that he screwed up, as he'll just wait for Melody when she wants him back. Gary still had his stare at Ash, but leaned his body over towards Misty and commented out loud to her, but really addressing to his buddy. Ash gave Gary a glare when he heard Gary loud and clear on about him being somewhat a 'complicated-chicken-pansy'. Not letting Gary getting off easy, Ash coughed and mumbled, 'like you' in return. Misty giggling off to the side, watching Gary and Ash up at each others faces, growling, glaring and trying to throw back insults. Gary finally gave up, letting Ash have the last laugh, but told him in a serious tone that he needed to do something. Ignoring Gary's side comment, Ash brushed it aside and loosens his tie, wondering what they are going to do the rest of the night besides sitting at the table for his sake. But seconds later all attention was up on stage, by Richie's voice was over his mic through out the speakers.

"Kay you all, enjoying the food, activities and especially the songs and dance mixes?!" Richie shouted in his mic and received loud hoots and hollers back, as he then continued. "It's on the hour but this time we're doing something different. I would like a warm welcoming to our student president up to the stage. As she's going to announce the damn King and Queen of our prom dance. Leela, please take the stage!"

Leela and a couple of her classmate members made their way up the stage, with the envelope and crowns in hand, as Leela thanked Richie for handing over a mics to her. While going off about it's an honor representing their class and announcing the King and Queen by the student bodies' votes; Gary couldn't help but be at the edge of his seat and mumbled under his breathe 'to get on with the result'. Gary being all apprehension with himself and getting his camera-dex ready, it left Ash and Misty wondered 'why' of all people is eagerly wanting to know the result. Ash leaned in forward towards Gary about the same time when he got Gary's camera-dex in his face.

"Dude Gary, are you feeling alright? You're one for not being interested in prom but you're sure hella eager to know who's going to be crowne—" Ash stopped in his sentence when he heard Gary said 'here it comes'. As Ash then just looked straight ahead on stage at Leela and the others.

"Our King of Pallet High is…" Leela then open one of the envelope and let out a surprise smile. "…Ash Ketchum!"

"What the fuck?!" Ash yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear when he jumped out of his chair in shock. He then looked down over at Gary who still had the camera-dex on him, laughing. In between the shouts, hollers and being called up to the stage, he shot a glare at the camera-dex and made his way towards the stage.

"King Ash, eat your heart out!" Gary yelled out with a smirk at Ash when he caught another glare over from his shoulder. As he then let out another laugh when he heard Misty laughing next to him, due to Ash mouthing swearwords at him. Gary then wrapped one arm around Misty's shoulder, pulling her in closer and turned the camera lens towards the both of them. "Operation Ash and Melody, part two done! Now for part three—"

"Part three doesn't happen to involve Mel—" Misty didn't need to finish her sentence when Melody's name was called out by Leela.

"Melody-Darling please makes your way to the stage. By most of the percentage of the votes, you are Queen."

Misty looked over on the other side where Melody was, as she heard a faint annoyed 'come on- this is BS' from Chris. Letting out an annoyed stare and took a deep breathe for a livid tone. "Ok, I think that was Chris's voice. For a guy who is quiet and shy at school, he sure kind of has a crappy attitude."

Ignoring the wait on Melody to get up on stage, Gary turned the camera-dex on Misty, as let out a scoff. "Heh, well Melody sure knows how to pick them huh? Well part three is a set to go. My work is done."

"So you planned this all out Gary?" Misty asked, as Gary went in close, having the lens towards them again. Looking over at Gary, she couldn't help but to let out a nervous giggle, when she caught the wicked smirk.

"Hey King Ashy-Boy, I know at the moment you're really not too pleased at our joke actually went real. And I know you're wondering how it happened huh? Oh and hi Melody! You'll laugh when you see this video later on. Anyways, I thought this would be a perfect chance oh, and the song I picked out to make your move during the King's and Queen's first dance! And you better, because I didn't waste the cash on the two of you for the hell of it. Yeah that's right, I paid about everyone who voted for you and Melody…" Gary then turned the camera-dex back on stage when one of the other members crowned Melody. "…Aww' just look at you two, so cute. Well besides the awkwardness I'm sensing from the two of you next to each other, heh. I'm just going to stop sounding like an idiot now. Doing this in documentary style is laaame."

Up on stage after being crowned, Ash and Melody just stared at each other in surprise not really sure what to do or say at moment. But luckily for them, Leela asked Richie if he could play a slow song. As she then gestured them to go down to the floor and take the floor away. With no choice, Ash and Melody did so. Making their way down the stage, Richie mentions 'this ones picked out for you Ashy'. Ash's ears perked at the beginning of the song, he knew what it was from Gary's list of songs that he transferred from his Squirtle MP3 to the Pikachu's MP3. Ash lips curled a bit when got what Gary meant earlier about thing of something quick. Ash causally wrapped his arms around Melody's waist but still kept his distance, as Melody did the same with her arms around Ash's neck. But for some reason Melody looked away from Ash but heard a mumble of 'listen to the song' from Ash.

_(…It's not over tonight -Just give me one more chance to make it right - I may not make it through the night - I won't go home without you - The taste of her breath, I'll never get over - The noises that she made kept me awake – Oh, The weight of things that remain unspoken - Built up so much it crushed us __everyday - Every night you cry yourself to sleep - Thinking: "Why does this happen to me? - Why does every moment have to be so hard?" - Hard to believe that - It's not over tonight - Just give me one more chance to make it right - I may not make it through the night - I won't go home without you…)_

"Melody, I…" Ash froze right when Melody looked straight back at him, as he was a bit lost for words. "…I know there's a subject that we're both avoiding. So I uh, um, geez where to start? Well I guess for start, I'm an idiot. An idiot that realizes his feelings were mixed up and confused…" Ash said quietly, when lowered his head down to the floor, avoiding Melody's questioning expression. "…I really do like you a lot, even though I didn't say it either. I'm really sorry. I was really confused with my interest in Misty, not realizing it was more of a brotherly-sisterly relationship I never had. But…"

_(…Of all the things I felt but never really shown - Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go - I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh…)_

"…When I came to my senses, I realize Misty's rejection didn't hurt as much when you kept on giving me the cold shoulder." Ash said in a settle tone, finally looking back up at a semi-smiling Melody.

"Can you really blame me for being a bit upset? You really can be a dense dork at times huh? And always late—Not so close Ash! I'm Chris's date and I don't feel its right—" Melody pulled away from Ash's close embrace, as she looked around nervously.

"Screw Chris! As the chorus goes, I won't go home without you." Ash said with a finishing blow, his lips on top of hers.

Melody finally gave in into her feelings, not wanting to run away anymore, she returned the kiss. As she forgot about her date and everything else, for being lost in her little world, until she heard a loud cough following by a couple of words, 'no P.D.A.' that brought her back to reality. Melody pulled away to only catch out the corner of her eye a blur of brown spikes walking by, as she looked over her shoulder a bit, to realize it was Gary being goofy. Before she could say thing out loud towards Gary, she notices him pulling Chris away in an engaging conversation. Ash then made a comment on ditching the dance floor, to one of the back rooms to catch up and figure out something. Hesitating at first, but once Melody saw Chris shoving Gary and took off angrily, while Gary just laughed it off and gave them a thumb ups, she finally said yes. Taking Ash's offering hand; the both of them started head towards the stage for Ash needed Richie's set of keys for the back rooms. While Melody stood on the side stair steps, she caught Misty at the table by herself looking in her direction with a teasing grin. Melody knew Misty knew that she's was excited and was blushing, when she saw Misty both hand on her cheeks rocking her head back and forth. Mere seconds later, Gary made his way back to Misty and had to look in the direction that his girl was looking at. Eyes locked on to each other, Gary let out a 'suggestive perverted' smile towards Melody, as she then just rolled her eyes and turned her head with a embarrassed smile. Ash let out a chuckle when he saw the cute look on Melody's face when he too caught Misty's and Gary's teasing gestures, as he took her by the hand and told her to come on, follow him. Melody did so, as she and Ash waved into the distance before disappearing into the back.

Some time later of dancing here and there just the two of them, Gary and Misty finally decided to go chill with Richie in his booth, until Ash and Melody return back. Making their way towards the side stairs, Richie spotted them out the corner of his eyes, as he then put his record on auto play. Right when Richie took off his Pika-headphones, he didn't expect a tackled hug by Misty, while screaming his name in excitement. Not sure what was going and what to do, Richie decided to hug Misty back when he saw the confused look upon Gary's face. Richie then decided to mess with Gary's head, as he let out a wicked grin, with one arm tight around Misty and the other slowly making its way towards her bottom. But after the death glare he received from Gary, Richie couldn't help but to laugh out loud, as he commented to Misty about Gary is mad her for hugging him. Misty then let go of Richie, pulling away to turn around to face Gary.

"Come on Gary, are you seriously mad at me for a stupid hug?!" Misty asked with both hands on her hip, not realizing behind her Richie was making silence pointing laughter towards Gary. "Are you?!"

Gary let out a sigh of defeat. "Yes I was. I'm sorry…" Gary then pulled in Misty for a hug so she couldn't see him giving Richie a glare. And also, mouthed off 'god I hate you'.

Richie let out a chuckle and crossed his arms. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's the hug for Misty?"

Misty pulled away from Gary and turned around excited. "Oh! Well that was a thank you hug. Because if it wasn't for you, I don't know if Gary and I would be together again to this very moment! My Boo said that you smack some sense into him."

"You are very welcome, as I literally did smack Gary. We got into a few rough physical rounds when we were in our disputes. Gary and I have this tough-love buddy relationship…" Richie then showed off a few healed up scabs on his arms and some on his legs. "…As you can tell Gary did a few good numbers on me."

"Gary!" Misty yelled out in horror at Gary, as she received a disbelief expression from him.

"Heeey now! Why are you suddenly on his side?! It was a two way street with the both of us. You really think those marks where bad?! I held back as Richie took advantage of that and left worst marks on me!" Gary said in loud defense tone towards Misty but gave out another annoyed glare towards Richie. But he then suddenly looked over at his shoulder when he felt a hand on it.

"Damn Gary, didn't know you like it rough. Is that why you left me and went to Richie?" Ash asked out loud, sporting a goofy grin with Melody behind him doing the same.

Gary let out smile towards Ash and nudged him a bit to only receive a pair of rolled eyes from him. Gary pulled Ash off to the side over to Richie for a 'chit chat', while Misty went up to Melody with a smile, wanting to know what all happened. Melody not beating around the bush, flat out whispered to Misty that they made out most of the time after 5 minutes of their talk of being an official couple right there and then. Squealing while hugging Melody, Misty congratulated and apologized for the whole mix up on feelings and commotion among all of them. Melody shook her head with a tiny smile and told Misty just to drop it, since it's all in the past. With that said, Misty then smiled and hugged Melody closer with both of their cheeks pressed against each other. As they didn't realize that Gary, Ash and Richie were watching them until Richie made a comment on how two hot chicks were up presses against each other, while Gary had his camera-dex recording and Ash took a few flash pictures. Arms and cheeks still glued to each other, Misty and Melody let out a wicked smile, as Misty bought up both hands to each side of Melody's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Gary, Ash and Richie were all taken back speechless at what they just saw, as one or two words where able to escape. But soon they realized the jokes were on them when Misty removed one hand that blocked the view of her thumb being on top of Melody's lip. Misty and Melody pulled away laughing at the expressions they received from the boys, as the guys admitted it was a good joke and all joined in on the laugh. Melody was the first to speak up, mentioning that they should take some pictures by the professional booth section. Misty joined in with excitement about the idea, as Gary and Ash knew they had no choice but to do so. Richie let out a smile seeing that things were back together with his two best buds, as he then bid 'bye' and told them to have fun at the picture taking. Turning around to about to go back to his DJ equipments, Misty and Melody grabbed of his arms and yanked him down towards the stair and flat out told him that he is going to be in the pictures with them too. Yelling out in protest, Richie called out for help from Gary and Ash but only to receive two shrugs and a comment of 'just deal with it'. Once all five reached the mini-set up stage, they all strikes all different kind of poses shot after shots, as their last shot was a shot to remember one. Facing the camera, Richie this time stood the middle, while Gary on his right and with Misty next to him, as the other side stood Ash and with Melody on his other side. After their last shot, Gary paid for all the copy sets and had the photographer to print them all out right there and then. While waiting off to the side for the pictures to be done, Gary was near Ash and Richie talking among themselves with the girls. Misty and Melody then wondered what was going when they both saw all three did their departing handshake.

"So what's going on? Why the two of you are planning to leave? Especially without informing the both of us, come on it's no where near 11 or the usual set of hours that we spend here at Richie's club." Misty said out loud with arms crossed, staring at Gary, Ash and Richie.

"I want to leave ok?" Gary bluntly said and received a glare from Misty.

"Why."

"I just do and you are coming along, as well as Ash and Melody. We're going back to my place."

"No!" Misty pulled her arm away when Gary grabbed a hold of it. "We're not leaving. And I want to know why."

"_FINE!_ I just can't win with you can I?! Well not to be conceited or anything, I knew that we would get back together and also Ash and Melody hooking up or at least made up. I planned out a mini dinner for the four of us. As I just informed it to Ash a bit ago, so Ash and I were going to serve you two to a surprise late prom dinner. So do you want your quote on quote _surprise_ dinner or not? I know you barely had anything to eat before prom and you haven't eaten much here, it's up to you girls what you want. I don't care anymore if you two want to stay here instead of going to my plac—"

Misty tackled hugged Gary cutting him off with a squeal, as it left a big smile on his face knowing the answer. Richie couldn't help but to chuckle at the scene and leaned towards Ash and commented that she's pretty easy to please. Nodding his head in agreement and mention that his girl is about the same way too, when the both of them saw Misty went over to Melody and both got excited at the dinner idea. Ash once again did the departing handshake with Richie and told him to take care when he heard Gary's name was called out by on of the photographers for their set of pictures. Mentioning about needing to get back to his booth, Richie received another thank you hug from Misty and a wave from Melody, and a nod from Gary. Once Richie went his way, the others decided they might as well leave too.

In Front of the Oak's Mansion

"Whoa hey gramps! Where are you taking off too?" Gary asked when he opened the front door to the mansion to see, his grandpa putting on his shoes at the doorway entrance.

"Well May is stuck up in Viridian City—"

"May is alright, right?" Misty asked in a worry tone, as she waited for answer from Prof. Oak. Seconds later she felt relief when a smile appeared with a nod.

"Don't worry she's at one of her friend's party. Her idiotic drunk friends were playing keep away with her car keys because they didn't want her to leave. And then one of them thought it was a good idea, went out on the balcony and tossed it out into the mini cliff. Well enough about that as you got the idea where I'm taking off. It's just about time you two made up…" Prof. Oak caught the two slightly blushing at each other when the two shyly looked at each with a five feet distance between them. "…You two are back together right?"

"Yeah they are back together Prof. Oak…" Ash butted into the conversion when he and Melody made their way into the house. "…It's just I think they are just being weird with each other since Gary really went all out getting Misty back and even said I love you to her in front of everyone."

"Hahaha, Gary did that? Wow too bad I didn't get a chance to see that." Prof. Oak said with a big grin.

"Oh you will. I got it recorded on the camera-dex. And it's working and going smoothly so far for the beta version."

"Hah nice, I'll check the video out with May later on. She'll get a kick out of it too I bet. And Thanks for the update Ash. As it's good seeing you and you too, Melody. Man it's been awhile that it's been the four of you. Anyways I'm guessing your home for that dinner plan that you set up earlier this morning huh? Oh and as a heads up my grandson, there's a piece missing on the lasagna you asked me to put in hours ago when I pulled it out…" Prof. Oak let out a smile and ruffled Gary's spiked and walked passed him and the others towards the door. "…Well I'm off and you all enjoy your dinner and rest of the prom night. Bye, be back home late or early morning!"

All bid bye to Prof. Oak before he completely shut the door behind him, as Gary and Ash then escorted Misty and Melody to the dining room table. With plates, silverwares, glasses were all ready pre-set for four, Misty and Melody took their seat; opposite from each other in excitement when the chairs were pulled out for them. Gary and Ash then went over to the kitchen to get the food. Ash went to fridge and pulled out two bottles, one be sparkling cider, as the other a berry wine. Making his way over asking the girls they wanted to drink; sparkling cider we're their choice, Gary was still in the kitchen. After popping the garlic bread in the oven, Gary then prepared a quick bowl of salad. Gary and Ash went back to the dining room with the lasagna, the salad bowl and different variety of salad dressing bottles. Giving the girls smiles and telling them that their will be a 5 minute wait on the garlic bread, that they should enjoy the salad first, as Gary excused him and Ash. Before Misty or Melody could protest or ask questions, Gary had already pulled Ash towards the hallway towards their rooms. Ash was a bit lost at what was going on when they both reached to Gary's bedroom door but he just followed Gary when told him to close the door behind him. Waiting for an answer when asked what was going on, Ash received no response from Gary. As he then just stood at his spot, watching Gary going through one of his table stand drawers. Next thing he knew a small box was tossed at him.

"I know your supplies at home so take this and put it in your room." Gary said with a grin.

Ash held a box of condoms in his hand, as he gave Gary a blank stare. "What the hell man? What are you trying to imply here?"

"Hey, better safe than sorry ok? You two were already making out after what like 5 minutes when you two officially hooked up right? I don't know how freaky or ballsy Melody can get but its prom night, I'm not saying it will happen but just be prepared idiot." Gary said with a sigh and headed out first out of his room.

Ash let out a chuckle and told Gary that he'll meet him out back in the dining room in a bit. Letting out a tiny smile leaving Gary's room to go across the hall, Ash entered into his room, placing the box away with disbelief-blush smile at the thought.

Sometime Later – Dining Room

Gary, Misty, Ash and Melody were about finished with dinner but still sat at the table talking and laughing at whatever came to mind. Things were going nicely until Gary started tickling Misty, as she accidentally knocked over the full sparkling cider bottle during her squirming. But during her panicky quick grab of the knocked over bottle, Misty and also Ash and Melody laughed at the fact Misty made the situation worst. Instead of being damp only on his lower half, Gary was now soaked from head to his thighs. Sarcastically laughing it up with the others, Gary finally got out of his chair and told them that he'll be back in a pair of new cloths after his shower. Misty couldn't help still laugh but in a cutesy manner she yelled over her shoulders.

"Sorry Boo, you know that I love yoooooou! Come back to me soon!"

"Yeah-Yeah! Whatever! And…" Gary got quiet when he entered down the hallway, as a smile escaped. "…I love you too Babe but I'll think about if I want to came back to you! Nah-naa!"

"You know, sometimes I think I hate him too…" Misty said in a jokingly manner knowing Gary was long gone, as she joined Ash's and Melody's laughter.

"Sad thing is Misty, even though it's a joke, you know deep down it's a bit true due to his old former self. But I know you love him more because Gary is really a good hearted guy…" Melody commented but looked over at Ash. "…But I'll still pick Ash over Gary." Melody playfully stuck her tongue out at Misty and then wrapped her arms around Ash's left arm. She then slyly sneaks a peak on Ash's cheek when he was munching on a piece of bread.

Misty let out a smile at the little scene, as she then leaned in forward. "You know Melody, if you keep up with that little cutesy flirtly kiss of your on the cheek, you'll definitely have Ash around. That's how Ash gotten a likening to you. Anyways, you're right about Gary and Ash being totally kind hearted guys, one as a lover and the other a protective brother." Misty stuck out her tongue this time at Melody but then suddenly got up from her chair.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Well if you two don't mind me excusing myself. I think I'm going to see my kind hearted lover, as I'll leave you my friend, alone with my kind hearted over-protective brother." Misty flashed a smile and a wink at Melody before disappearing down into the hallway.

It was exactly 5 minutes later when Ash got done with his remaining food on his plate before he was suddenly pulled out of his chair by Melody. Asking out loud what's with the pull, Melody replied that they should chill in his bedroom because she had a feeling that Misty and Gary weren't going to return. Laughing at the truth-ness behind the comment, Ash just replied 'sure' and followed behind Melody hands locked together.

Meanwhile – Gary's Bedroom Bathroom

Gary under the running water was quietly singing along to a song that was playing on from his bathroom stereo, until he froze at a clear-throat sound. Quickly then pulling back the shower curtain far enough just to pop his head out, there he saw Misty, legs crossed, sitting on the bathroom sink counter with a blue-violet shirt and a pair of black boxers from his closet. Not expecting Misty to be in the bathroom when he told her and the others he'll be out quickly, Gary gave her a raised eyebrow and was about to ask her what she was doing. But before getting the chance to do so, Misty beat him first on asking the first question between them two.

"So in order to hear you sing, I have to catch you in the shower or something?"

The sassy tone from Misty, caused Gary to smirk, as he then closed the curtain. "And what if you do?"

"You are so no fun! I don't see what's so embarrassing about singing randomly?! You already did it in front of everyone."

Gary then popped his head back out. "First off, that was a one time deal and second, I only sing in the shower because I'm bored. And lastly, why are you in here?"

Misty hopped off of the counter and playfully made her way over to Gary. "What. I can't come into the bathroom to talk to you? What being all shy?"

Gary scoffed and flicked some water at Misty. "Please girl you're the one that gets all shy and don't let me come into the bathroom when you're in the shower. I don't have a problem of you barging in here because I…" Gary paused causing Misty to give him a raised eyebrow waiting on his answer. As he then took the chance to catch Misty off guard by grabbing a hold of her face in for a deep kiss. Pulling away breathing a bit heavily, a grin appeared. "…I can do something like this!"

Misty let out a surprise yelp when Gary shot her in the face with the removable shower head with warm water. Wiping her soaked face onto the half soaked shirt, Misty in a furious tone yelled out Gary's name and pushed his face a bit. But not realizing the push was a bit more forceful then expected, Gary lost his footing in the tub. Trying to avoid Gary from falling hard, Misty reached and grabbed a hold of him. But failed horribly when she lost her balance, causing Gary whole back side hitting the wall with a big 'thud'. Not caring the fact that she was now soaked by the running shower head and the curtain somewhat wrapped around them, Misty pulled away from Gary's protective brace.

"Gary, are you ok?!"

"It would have been better if you didn't grab a hold of me. That way I didn't have to worry you getting hurt…" Gary said slowly, as he looked at Misty. "…Damn, I didn't think I'll ever say it but you're heavy. And you're crushing valuable goods." Gary said in a painful tone, as he let out a force smile hinting the weird position they were in.

No matter how many times she's seen Gary in the nude, Misty always blushes bad. As soon when she realize the situation, Misty apologized and tried to get off of Gary without hurting him but didn't when Gary wrapped his arms around her waist with a smile. Misty let out a smile when Gary told her to stay as is, so he could stare at her cute blushing face since it's been awhile. Gary then couldn't help but to comment how sexy and turned on at the fact that his shirt on her clanged to every outline curves of her body part. Ignoring the pain through out his body, Gary moved in towards Misty and covered her mouth with a French kiss before she could say anything about the comment. Feeling the finger tips from underneath the shirt in between their kissing, Misty knew Gary was hinting her to lose the shirt. As she just let Gary do so, breaking the kiss for a spilt second to get the shirt over her head, Misty couldn't help but cover her chest with the shirt and let out a quiet 'um' while shyly looking away.

"…If we're not going to wash up, shouldn't we take this business in the bedroom?"

"What's wrong with a bit of action here and then a bit of action there?"

"Gawd, you're such a perv."

"Yeah, but I'm your one and only perv that loves you. Besides you're here and I don't think the others are going to miss us." Gary smiled along with Misty before pulling her face into another deep kiss.

Meanwhile – Ash's Bedroom

"Bitches and hoes can't fail me, as it seems I have the highest pair comparing it to the board." Ash said with confidence when he placed down his pair of Queens to the low set of cards.

"You're set of skanky Queens aren't good enough for my Pocket-Rockets!" Melody yelled out in excitement when she placed down her pair of Aces on the bed.

"How the hell are you getting all these good hands?! And I don't know how you got me to agree to play strip poker. As I'm losing badly, sad thing is I had more of a disadvantage than you. " Ash said, as he then took off his pants to only have one piece of clothing left on him, his baby blue boxers.

"Hahaha, well I wanted to play Texas Hold 'Em and we had no chips, silly. But it isn't my fault that you suck at playing poker. So since you lost down to your underwear and the agreement was the winner gets to suggest anything to do next…" Melody then leaned in forward towards Ash's face with a smile. "…Hey, lets fool around and do it."

"Do it?!" Ash asked in a loud surprise tone, as he was very taken back at Melody's suddenly suggestion out of the blue. "…Like you mean in the both of us having sex right?"

"Yeah? Why what's wrong? It's not like it's anything new for the both of us…" Melody leaned in closer again towards Ash but this time gave a quick peak on his lips. "…I bet you it's been a while since the last time you fooled around with another girl huh? I'm not going to lie, it's been awhile for me too. So let's do it, it is prom night and let keeps up the silly-stupid tradition. I don't mind it if it's with you."

Ash slightly looked awhile with a little hint of red on his cheek, as he looks back straight at Melody with a smile. "Well I am a man of his words. As a win is a win and to the agreement, I'll do what ever you want..." Ash then suddenly pushed Melody down onto her back on the scattered cards, surprising her with his action. "…You know, Gary so called you out that you might pull something like this."

"My gawd, do you two talk about everything to each other?" Melody asked with a raise eyebrow but a giggle escaped.

"Yeah about everything, just the basic though. But enough about that subject—" Ash didn't bother finishing up his sentence when he went in taking over Melody's lips. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly when he had felt her arms around him.

Later that Night - About 3 A.M.

Gary let out a grunt when he had to pulled away from cuddling with Misty, due to his cell phone went off. He knew it was Richie for the custom ring tone of one of his mixes, was a dead give away. After the 5th ring and sat up in an upright position in his boxers, Gary finally flipped open his cell not too please. "Yeah, what is it?!"

"Hey man, open your door."

"What the hell?! Why are you at my place? Isn't prom still going on?" Gary asked over the cell, in a confused tone, as it caused Misty to wonder too behind him.

"Shorta-Kinda. Just get dress and come open the door for me." Richie said, as he ended the call on his end before letting Gary say anything else.

Gary was left staring at his cell, as he let out sigh when he felt Misty's arm around him. "Richie is at the front door. So might as well put on a pair of my sweats or boxer with that shirt of mine."

It wasn't too long Gary and Misty left the bedroom a bit more causally dressed to head towards the front door. Making their way down the hallway, from a far they noticed the light in the kitchen was on. Before Gary or Misty could call out any names, Ash and Melody popped their head out from the kitchen door when they heard footsteps. As the both greeted and walked out in matching black tops and matching blue bottoms from Ash's set of clothes. Gary didn't need to ask to know what went down between them, especially when he saw the goofy blushing looks on their faces when they said 'hey' and asked what brought them out of their room. Gary just shook his head in annoyance, as he mentions that Richie's at the door. With that said, it became a group event on answering the door to let Richie in. Right when they all reached the front door, Gary opened the door and was left stunned at what was in front of him. As Richie let out a smirk and made his way in.

"About time you opened the door…" Richie then looked over his shoulder to shout at the classmates that stood behind him. "…Kay you guys! Bring in all the stuff and let's get the party started up in here!"

As the entire prom classmates made their way into the mansion, with food, drinks, and other random substances in their hands, Ash, Melody, Misty were still stunned along with Gary. As none of them saw the event coming, Gary then looked over at Richie with both hands tightly gripped onto his shoulders, trying to stay calm.

"Riiiiichiiiie. What is the meaning of this?!"

"A wise guy told me once, the night is full of surprises…" Richie let out a big grin. "…Surprise! Hahaha, come on! Seriously it's prom night and our theme is Dance 'til Dawn, as we might as well have a party while we're at it. And what perfect place than none other then my buddies' gramps' mansion!"

"Hah, you really pulled a fast one on me didn't you? Geez I can't believe it." Gary let go of Richie but still had his stare on him.

"Well believe it, because it happened. Now come on…" Richie wrapped one arm around Gary's neck and the other around Ash's, as he let out a smile. "…Let the three of us be the Great Trio Hosts that knew how to throw a bashing party!"

Before Gary and Ash could say anything, Misty and Melody made a comment on how they want to see the Great Trio Hosts in action. Because of their girlfriends, Richie won the little argument. Once everyone had entered the mansion the door was shut. As the crew then headed towards the living room with the entertainment center with the karaoke mic, to figure out how the three of them were going to start the party that none of them knew when exactly it was going to end.

* * *

A/N: (10/30/07) I am oober-duuber SORRY for the LATE update! Especially to the ones I told I was going to update ASAP -.-;; Work got a bit crazy, as that left me with barely free time xD But anyways, SORRY again!

Well there we have it, a looong soap-opera-event-prom chappie hahaha. Thanks a bunchies again to those who left review last chappies as I tried to put everyone of ya idea/suggest into this chappie, so thankies!

Um hmmm, so I just realize the story is coming near the end. So be prepared, about 5 more chappies? So please hang in there with me! Hope to hear from ya and oh, happy early Halloween! Total much love-love and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	31. Pranks From The EgoKiss Seniors

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Minor Swearwords**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Melody- 17

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 31: Pranks From The Ego-Kiss Seniors

Some Days Later - Wednesday – Pallet High – 7:39 A.M. Math Class

With less then a minute left before the bell, Mr. Locke scanned each row for attendance. As he noticed a few empty seats besides two certain empty ones in the last row. _'Hmmm, today's the day of Gary's and Misty's return. Where are they at—" _He didn't need to finish his sentence when the bell went off and heard faint arguments in the hallway that got louder by the second. As Mr. Locke and the some of the classmate looked over at the door waiting for Gary's and Misty's to enter, while others either smiled, chuckled or sighed.

"On the day of our return from suspension we're late!" Misty shouted and stood right at the doorway, with one hand holding onto her bag strap over her right shoulder while the other pointed toward Gary's chest. As she then changed her tone to a mock of Gary's voice. "Don't worry, we have enough time to get some donuts through the drive thru. We're not going to be late…" Misty then went back to her regular but annoyed tone voice. "…Yeah right! I told you that there—"

"Yeah-yeah! There was going to be a line! But if someone wasn't being a slow poke when driving there, the out come would have been different! Hell, a limb injured turtle could have gotten there before us—" Gary got cut off when a white board eraser went flying over Misty's and his head, as he looked over at Mr. Locke.

"You two knock it off and take your seats! Consider yourself lucky today, as I'm being nice to the both of you and letting you off with no tardy detention this morning." Mr. Locke said with a serious look upon his face, pointing towards their desks.

Misty then quickly apologized to Mr. Locke and then grabbed her math book from Gary's hold, as she made her way towards her desk next to Ash, who wave at her. Gary was not too far behind following Misty's footstep but when passing Mr. Locke, instead of an apology Gary let out a quiet scoff. "Psst, lucky day? What kind of teacher throws a dry-board eraser at his students—What the!" Gary yelled due to an object randomly hitting the back of his head. As he turned around spotting a dry-board marker on the floor, with some laughers from the classmates, he looked over at Mr. Locke. And before he could speak, Mr. Locke beat him to it.

"The kind that doesn't care. You of all students should know that." Mr. Locke said with a smile, as he knew Gary caught his hint about prom and the drunken incident.

"Yeah-yeah, good to be back in your class Mr. Locke, as I know you miss me."

"Just get to your seat…" Mr. Locke said to Gary. But then suddenly remembered a side memo of paper to announce and give out to the Seniors. "…Ok, before we start class Mr. Jackson wanted all Seniors to have this little packet passed out. This is all your Senior info and some forms to fill out. So everyone has a few minutes to talk while I pass out to all the ones that are Seniors here before I forget." Mr. Locke walked away from his desk and started at the front row.

At the back row Misty was still upset with Gary, as the same with Gary and once again Ash was once again in the middle. But it wasn't anything new for Ash, as he just struck up a greeting to break the silence among them. "Welcome backs you two. As you two sure know how to return with a bang. Geez I thought I missed having you two around but I think I'm having second thoughts with the pointless bickering from you two. Just make up and kiss." Ash said in a bluntly tone, as he then heard a quiet-angry 'hmph' from Misty and 'pfft' from Gary. Shaking his head, Ash let out a sigh of defeat. But seconds later a smile crept on his face when he saw Misty's desk being pulled away from him by Gary on the other side.

"Thanks for stopping by at Dunkin' Donuts…" Gary said in a quiet tone and kissed Misty on the cheek and slowly pulled away. "…Sor—"

Misty had her lips over Gary's lips, along with both hands holding on his cheeks. As she then pulled away with an apologetic look in her eyes. "…Rry—" After Misty finished the other half of the apology, she knew the two of them were back on good terms. As she felt Gary's hand at her chin, about to pull her for another kiss but was interrupted by two loud thuds on their desk.

Both Gary and Misty looked up and let out tiny smile when Mr. Locke cleared his throat and shook his head. As he then couldn't help to comment out loud to Gary, about seeing less P.D.A. when he had so many flings in the past before Misty came along. Gary then couldn't help replying back, saying it's not his fault for Misty who can't keep her hands or anything else off of him. After a hit by Misty and a chuckle from Ash, Mr. Locke just shook his head and returned back towards the front. But before doing so, he mentions to the three that they have Monday the latest to get the packet done and returned back to him. While glancing through the packet, Ash quickly mention that the four of them should get together after school and work on the packet to get it over with. Both Gary and Misty agreed, as now they just have to wait and let Melody know the after school plan.

After School – Melody's Place – Living Room

"You know, I really thought the voting of our cap and gowns would have been done at the beginning of the school year. At Cerulean High, we got ours done already." Misty asked, as she rolled flat onto her stomach looking at the others lying on the carpet floor.

"I would have thought the same too." Melody commented, while filling in the blank spots on a few of the paper works.

"Girls, it's Pallet Town, we're a small High school so we do things different around here. So what if we do our orders of our cap and gowns and cards near the graduation? All orders can been done within a week. Anyways, what color are we going to vote on?" Gary asked out loud, looking down at the three listed colors, blue, purple and black.

"I would say blue but I know you're not going to agree with me Gary. As I have a gut feeling that you would want to pick purple." Ash said in a bit of a teasing tone towards Gary. Hinting and tapping his paper with Gary's vote on the purple. But before he notices Gary's movement they all looked over at Melody.

"Hey why don't we just vote for black? Black goes well for about everything and I think that might be the winning color anyways. Since black is one of the main school color compared to the blue and purple."

"Alright, I'm with you on that Melody. Check." Misty said out loud, checking the 'Black' box.

Gary and Ash really had no arguments against the girls final decision as they also just checked the 'Black' box. Reading down the list of other stuff for their graduation, they passed on the invitations part for none of them cared, since they can call their invites. As they all passed up on the class year ring and other miscellaneous items for memorabilia, with that being the last of the questions on the 'order form', they placed it off to the side. And then all went onto the next paper, a few questions for the yearbook underneath their picture. All agreed to think about it to themselves on what they were going to write down for their answers of 'personal quote', 'best thing at Pallet High' and 'Future Plans'. About 20 minutes later Ash cleared his throat to break the silence.

"So my personal quote is, 'Are you going to eat that?'."

"Are you serious Ash? Hahaha you are such a goofball..." Melody said, still laughing at Ash, as she calmed down with Gary and Misty who stopped laughing too. "…Well hmm mines, 'Forget love, I'd rather fall in chocolate'."

"Heeey, are you piling something here?" Ash asked with a playful raised eyebrow, as he received a big smile from Melody.

"Well you know me and my love for chocolate. Hehehe. So what's yours, you two?" Melody asked Misty and Gary.

"Mines, 'I can resist everything, except temptation.'." Misty said with a giggly smile.

"Hehehe, soooo is that _temptation_ a certain spike brunette?"

"Shhh-that's something I don't need to confirm." Misty placed her index finger at her lips with a wink at Melody.

"Please we all know it's me." Gary said in a conceited tone with a smirk. "Well mine's just plain simple and corny. 'I want you to want me.'."

"Aww' I love it, as I was expecting 'I'm the Great Gary Oak.'…" Misty said, as she stuck out her tongue playfully. "…Anyways my best thing at Pallet High, I have down 'The Great Gary Oak.'."

"Hahaha you definitely couldn't resist me!" Gary couldn't help commenting but then quickly jumped on to his answer before Misty gave him more then a death glare. "But I'll admit mines no differ than yours, 'The day Misty Waterflower entered Pallet High with those killer legs.'."

Ash couldn't help to let out a loud chuckle at Gary's answer. "Mines, 'The best-bros-bud pack since day one of Pallet High with Gary and Richie.'."

"It can't get any gayer sounding than that. Wait it can, let me change mine to, 'I love you Ash Ketchum!" Gary joked around, as he knew Ash knew him well enough that he felt the same way.

Melody let out a giggle, as she shook her head. "Heh, I have put down, 'all the friendships I've made here in Pallet High'…" Melody said but then got quiet when she looked down at the last question. "…And for future plans, I have it blank."

Melody didn't feel too bad or uncertain about leaving the last question blank when Ash, Gary and Misty all mention that they too left it blank. As it was a question that they couldn't really joked around for they all didn't know what was going to happen after graduation. Been too blind or busy living and enjoying the now then thinking of the 'later'. After a minute or two of silence, Misty made the first comment of, she has been enjoying doing photo and fashion shots with her sisters. And the fact, she can't see how her sisters will be without her since all fours has always been together since their parents death. So leaving Pallet Town doesn't seem something she'll be doing anytime soon. Ash then commented that he wasn't planning on leaving Pallet too for awhile and if he was to, it was to travel around the region for sight seeing. Melody then commented that she would most likely do same thing like Ash too. Misty, Ash and Melody then all looked at Gary who kept quiet most of the time, as he then finally spoke up saying that it seems like none of them are leaving Pallet anytime soon. And mention that maybe they should fill in the question with 'undecided'. With that being the best solution for that question for they are enjoying their current lifestyle at the moment, they all put 'undecided'. But it still left them a bit uneasy and each of them knew it by the expression on their faces. As Ash then quickly changed the subject that brought a smile to all their faces, trying to come up with harmless fun Senior pranks on their teachers.

Later On That Night – Oak's Mansion – Living Room

Misty just had gotten off the phone placing the last order of materials for their Senior pranks they had all came up with. Checking off on the list and then placing it down on the table stand next to Gary's debt card, Misty wonder where Gary was. For she noticed he's been gone for 30 minutes when she looked over at the clock but she then shrugged and grabbed the remote to the TV. The TV only lasted for about 10 seconds before it suddenly turned off by itself, along with the lights and everything else that was powered. A little startle at the sudden black out, Misty called out only for Gary, for Prof. Oak and May were out at the moment. After calling out for the third time and no sign of Gary coming towards her, Misty got up using the little moonlight from the window as the only light source, heading towards down the hallway. But right at the entrance of the dark hallway, Misty heard light creaking coming from behind. As she slowly called out Gary's name and still no response. But suddenly all the lights came back on and Misty had to turn around to see the creaking sound. Right when she did so, Misty let out a terrified scream due to a bloody outfit, hockey masked figure with a raised machete in his right hand and fake bugs in the other, as the Jason wannabe stood only a foot away right behind her. Before Gary could throw the fake bugs at her, Misty pushed him away and then stormed off heading to her personal guest room, yelling over her shoulder that he has a twisted sense of humor. Dropping the machete, bugs and taking off the hockey mask, Gary went chasing after Misty, apologizing. But with the damage already done, Misty locked her door on Gary, as he was on the other side knocking for forgiveness.

"Misty I am sorry! Since we were talking about pranks all day, I just couldn't help myself! I had this old Halloween costume from years ago and I knew how to time a black out to the mansion. I know that was probably a dick move on my part, but the priceless look I got from you—Misty I'm sorry!" Gary quickly apologized when he realized that he wasn't helping the case bring up the expression from Misty.

"Oh great, go ahead and laugh it all up! You know that I don't like Jason or any horror movie characters in general and you thought somewhere in your mind that would be funny on scaring me half to death?!" Misty yelled on the other side of the door. "And those were bugs in your hand! And you know those terrify me the most! I just can't believe you, you insensitive twisted jerk!"

"I'm sorry, would you please open the door? You can hit me as hard as you want if that makes you feel better." Gary said in a quiet tone, hoping to hear the sound of the door knob turning, but not such luck.

"Hah! Not forgiving you behind this locked door is a much better torture idea. As you should have thought of the outcome of your joke, so have a good night!"

"Wait, what?! You're sleeping in your room tonight?! Come on, I said I was sorry. Please open up and come bed with me?" Gary asked but got nothing but the sound of the TV playing in the background. As he then sat on the floor with his back against the door, letting out a sigh.

A few hours passed into the night, as Misty suddenly woke up by a loud sound coming from the TV. A bit dazed and thirsty, she got out of bed and headed towards the door, unlocking it. While turning the door knob and opening it, Misty felt the door was somewhat extra heavy. Holding the weight of the door with the side of her body, Misty looked down to see a sleeping Gary against the door. With the pathetic but cuteness she got from Gary waiting on her, she couldn't stay mad anymore. But she couldn't help but to let go of the door and watch Gary fell flat onto his back, waking up dazed but a little in pain. Opening his eyes to see an upside down Misty kneeing at his head, Gary let out a smile.

"So I'm guessing I'm forgiven? Because I do hope so, sleeping on floor isn't so comfortable."

"Yeah sadly you are forgiven…" Misty said in a sluggish tone, as she flicked at the middle of Gary's forehead with a smile. "…Now get up and get changed out of those clothes before I returned back from the kitchen." Misty then was about to push herself up off the ground but was stopped when Gary grabbed a hold of both of her arms.

"I'm sorry on the prank. But I'm not going to lie, it was sure hella funny." Gary said with a grin still looking up at Misty on the floor.

"Are you trying to get me mad at you agai—" Misty got cut off by a pair of lips when she was then suddenly pulled down to the floor.

After pulling away from Misty with the quick-sly kiss, Gary gave her a gentle stare and smile. "Love you." Gary caught the giggly smile on Misty face that he loves so much, as it lead him to be a bit embarrassed. Trying to hide it he then quickly got up off the floor and he held out his hand for Misty to grab a hold of. Once he pulled Misty up off the floor, he headed across the hallway towards his room, stripping the upper top of the costume. "I'll see you in a bit and you can let me know what's exactly happening with our orders."

"Kay. And Gary…" Misty called out in a dim kind of tone that caused Gary to turn around to give her a raised but worried eyebrow. But a smile quickly popped up on her face. "…Love you too!"

"Heh, yeah I know." Gary chuckled and let out a smile and then turned around to open his door, as Misty headed her way to the kitchen.

Next Day - Thursday – 3rd Period English

"Mrs. Bow I am sorry that I'm a few seconds tardy..." Ash said holding a pink box in his hand. "…But I had to get this from my locker, as it's for you."

Mrs. Bow who was sitting at her desk in corner of the front of the classroom, gave Ash a confused expression and stared at the box. "For me? What is inside the box?"

"Oh it's just a little something-something for a cool teacher like you. And oh, you're going to need this plastic knife with your present. But just promise me that you'll open the box right when I give it to you?" Ash asked, as he placed down the box in front of her and held out a plastic knife.

Mrs. Bow agreed to Ash's condition, but before grabbing the plastic knife she had to open the box first. With all the sides open, as there was a plastic fork next to the white and blue frosted cake that had a message on top. 'From the Ego-Kiss Seniors, Melody from 1st – Ash, Gary & Misty from 3rd', Mrs. Bow then couldn't help but to let out an 'aww' at the cake, and then thanked Ash and then to Gary, who had his camera-dex recording from his seat and finally Misty. As she commented on the side she got to thanked Melody tomorrow. After the three shouted 'your welcome', Mrs. Bow finally grabbed the plastic knife to do some cutting on the cake. But seconds later a perplexed expression escaped when she realized the plastic knife wasn't easily cutting the cake. Trying to keep her promise, she gave it another go, not realizing the cake was a fake. That is until she realized the cake was really a cellulose sponge when the frosting was lifted off onto the plastic knife. Ash paced backwards to his seat, chuckling, as he caught Mrs. Bow's head shake glare.

"Jokes on me huh? _Seniors?_" Mrs. Bow said in a serious tone that got Ash, Gary and Misty all worried but lost her composer and started laughing. "Haha, cute you guys, real cute. I would have never thought of a cellulose sponge cake…" Mrs. Bow then heard another few more laughers from the other students when they realized what was going with the cake. "…Heh, definitely got me, but the looks on you threes face was priceless when I got all serious. What? Thought I was going to get mad?"

"Well to be honest Mrs. Bow, yeah we did. Because we weren't sure if you would have thought it was funny but we did it anyways." Misty replied from her desk.

"Well like I said, it's never a dull moment in this period so I can't get too mad. This class is all Seniors. But anyways that doesn't mean we should get off topic, let's start today's lesson."

7th Period Passing Time

A few of the classmates were wondering what Gary and Ash were doing at Mrs. Lang's desk with two jugs of water and a bag set of 25 paper cups. As it didn't help that Gary kept on yelling at Ash to hurry it up and set up the cups. With every second that went on by, more of the other classmates watched Ash stapled one cup to another as fast as he can until he managed to get all 25 cups stapled and connected together. 'Perfect' escaped from Gary's mouth, as he then told Ash to be on the look out for Mrs. Lang. Gary then carefully and not wanting to get any drops of water onto the papers underneath the cups, as he slowly poured water into each cup about 3-quarter of the way full. But with only less then a minute left before the bell rings and for Mrs. Lang's return, Gary hurried up his pace. Right when the bell rang, Gary finished right when Ash greeted their teacher loudly, as most of the students started to laugh or giggled at the prank Gary and Ash just pulled off. Mrs. Lang sensed something was up, due to Ash's greet and Gary walking towards his desk with a mischievous smile.

"What in the world did you two stir up this time?"

"You'll soon find out Mrs. Lang. So what's today's history lesson?" Ash asked out loud making his way towards his desk next to Gary's.

"Well Mr. Ketchum if you paid attention yesterday, I mention that we were going to have a multiple choice quiz. As I need to get the quiz sheets off my desk and start passing them out with these bubble sheets." Mrs. Lang said as she made her way to the back of the room to her desk. From afar, she spotted white cups lined up in a row next to each other on her desk. Right when she reached to her desk, she saw each cup were stapled together and filled with water. As she also noticed at the bottom of each cup, most of them had a letter, spelling out a message. Mrs. Lang didn't know to either get mad or laugh at the prank, as she looked over at Gary and Ash with a raised eyebrow. "_Have fun removing the cups._ Very cleaver you two, I think it's you two who are going to _have fun removing the cups_ or it's after school detention."

"Sorry Mrs. Lang not going to happen, as we'll gladly take the detention instead of trying to take apart those cups of water without spilling anything all over your desk. As you've been hit by the Ego-Kiss Seniors and come on, got to admit it's not too much of a painful prank to clean up." Gary said with a grin, as he five Ash who was also grinning.

Mrs. Lang gave in and just shook her head with a smile, as she announce that quiz canceled today and passed back for tomorrow's class.

Meanwhile On the Other Side of School – Science Class

"Seriously Mrs. Simon, how long are we going to have actually quote on quote keep an eye on our egg incubator?" Melody asked in a dreary tone, with her head down on hers and Misty's desk next to the incubator.

Mrs. Simon looked down at the two girls staring blankly at the incubator, as she placed two assignment sheets near Melody's and Misty's head. "Melody, you know very well that they'll be hatching any day now. It's really a neat experience to watch nature-life takes it core and what's with you two today?"

"Really nothing, just really bored and waiting for the egg to hatch." Misty commented, as she lifted her head off the desk to grab one of the sheets.

"I'm just not going to question anymore. Well it's another easy day until the entire egg incubators hitch. So whenever you are done with the assignment, just turn it in to the front desk." Mrs. Simon then turned around heading back up front. As she then turned around looking in Melody's and Misty's direction when she heard Misty's loud gasps.

"Melody look! I think I see a crack!"

"No way Misty! Really?! A crack on our egg?! Mrs. Simon!" Melody looked up to see Mrs. Simon making her way towards the back again, as she then picked the egg in a hastily matter. "Look Mrs. Simon! There's a crack, it's going to hatch!"

"Melody! What in the world are you doing?! Put that egg back down in its incubator!" Mrs. Simon raised her voice in an alarm tone due to Melody's action.

"Oh Mrs. Simon don't worry! I'm careful—"

"Melody now! Carefully put that egg back!"

"Ok, ok. It's not like I'm going to drop the egg—AHHH!" Melody let out a scream due to Misty randomly hitting her hand when she stood up.

Melody, Misty, Mrs. Simon and the rest of the class watched the egg went flying mid air, with horror expressions on their faces. But Melody and Misty started laughing when everyone soon realize that the egg was just a boiled egg when it got cracked open when it the floor. As then half of the class started laughing at the prank and how Mrs. Simon was horrified to death. Misty then grabbed a box that contended the real egg off from the table against the wall behind them, as Melody the real egg is carefully wrapped and warm in the box. Mrs. Simon just still stared at Melody and Misty like she has seen a ghost, as she slowly took in deep breathes.

"Hehehe, Mrs. Simon, you have been hit by harmless-pranks by the Ego-Kiss Seniors." Melody said with a smile.

"Well Ego-Kiss Seniors, you've been hit by the after school detention room. And please clean up the mess and please place back the real egg back in its place."

Misty and Melody let out a sigh at the fact getting detention but at the same time they weren't surprised at it either. For the prank was a bit cruel towards Mrs. Simon but to the both of them it was still worth causing an uproar in class and the priceless freaked out expression.

Next Day Friday Morning – Pallet High 

It's was about 7:15, twenty-five minutes before 1st period to start but five minutes on Mr. Locke on actually showing up to his own classroom after doing his daily morning errands. Gary, Misty, Ash, Melody and all of the students for Mr. Locke's 1st period all waited against the hallway wall for there was a sign that said, 'class canceled –Mr. Locke'. Really wasn't sure what was going, the whole class all decided to wait to see if Mr. Locke was going to show up at the his usually time. When 7:20 finally hit, Mr. Locke came around the corner with a confused look on his face when he saw his entire students outside in front of his class instead inside.

"What's going on? Why are you all out here?"

"From the sign on the door it says class is canceled, by yours truly teach." Gary comment out loud, while pointing at the door.

Mr. Locke caught the smirk off of Gary's face, along with big goofy smiles from Ash, Misty and Melody. He knew something was up, for he didn't have Melody until 5th period. "So with the four of you here grinning and smiling like fools, I'm calling you four out…" Mr. Locke then took the taped up sign off his door and faced Gary, Misty, Ash and Melody with a smile. "…Is this the best harmless-prank on me done by the_Ego-Kiss Seniors_ I've heard about yesterday by a few of the teachers? A sign that says class is canceled?" Mr. Locke asked with a victory smile.

Not expecting behind the door, his whole room from the back wall to the front of the door had stacked of old bundle newspapers on top of each other. Filling up to at least 3-quarter to the ceiling, expect near the door as it was stacked low so the full prank could be seen. Mr. Locke finally unlocked his door and opened it, as the whole class wondered what was the cause for the 'what the' comment from Mr. Locke. And before Mr. Locke could say or do anything, he heard a chuckle coming from Gary.

"Told you class was canceled." Gary comment in a cool-calm tone.

Mr. Locke just laughed and stepped off to the side for the other students to see the prank that was done. Among the laughers, he heard a few of the student asked why he isn't mad. "…Well students I'll tell you why, when I was a Senior I did my fair share of Senior pranks but I never came up with this kind so I have to give them props…" Mr. Locke then looked over at Gary, Misty, Ash and Melody again, holding up the cancel sign. "…I seriously thought you had this sign up only for the prank, I was almost disappointed. But anyways, not trying to encourage on the pranks but well done, Ego-Kiss Seniors, well done."

Gary, Misty, Ash and Melody all let out a big smile towards Mr. Locke, as they mention that they should chill outside since it's a nice warm morning. With nothing Mr. Locke couldn't do but stare and call for the janitor remove the stack of newspapers, he agreed to have class outside. As then the whole class started heading towards the entrance of the school, while Ash took off with Melody to her class period.

Passing Time of 2nd Period P.E. Class

Gary quietly rushed all the guy classmates that he told to dressed down a.s.a.p. to help set up the gym. As he and Ash then lead them to the backdoor of the gym where there a truck waiting for them to unload heavy bags of sand. While Misty lead the girls through the same backdoor but to another truck that had the lighter items. About 10 minutes after the bell had rang for class to start, Mr. Connor finally stepped out from the boys' locker room to notice first out the corner of his eye, along the wall were shoes and socks after another set. As he then finally looked up from his attention sheet folder, he was stunned to see his whole gym converted into a volleyball beach atmosphere. With the brought in sand that surrounds the volleyball nets and covering a nice layer on the gym floor, all of the students were in plastic lounge chairs with a beverage in hand or in the coolers and snacks at the outer edge of the sand. Mr. Connor didn't need to ask whose was behind the master mind plan, especially when he heard about what had happened to Mr. Locke's class by one of the many students in first period.

"So this is done by the Kiss-Egooers?" Mr. Connor asked with a smile, staring hard at Gary, Misty and Ash in lounge chairs smiling back.

Misty couldn't help to let out a cough of correction towards Mr. Connor. "It's _Ego-Kiss Seniors _Mr. Connor but we couldn't have done it without our classmates to get the scenery done."

"Hey Connor, go ahead and take of your shoes and socks and join us on this beach volleyball party! That big lounge chair over there has your name on it." Gary said out loud and pointed out his chair near by.

"You know you want to Mr. Connor, don't deny it! And cheers to you!" Ash shouted and raised his pop in the air.

"I really don't approve of pranks but the fact that you all went out of your ways to put a big effort in it, I guess I shouldn't waste this nice little break." Mr. Connor said with a smile, as he heard the other students' cheers and laughs.

Later on in the Evening – Oak's Mansion

Gary, Ash and Melody were in the living talking and waiting on Misty to get off from work. As they we're a bit occupied with the video game, they didn't realize Misty had entered the house until she yelled out 'pizzas' here'. Getting up first to greet Misty and help her with the pizza boxes was Melody, while the two boys were still on the couch trying to battle each other in battle. After hearing Gary and Ash with 'hi' and a shout following afterwards, Misty just shook her head with a smile at Melody, as the both of them went to the dining room.

"Sooo how was work?" Melody asked, while placing down the pizza boxes, as she took a seat at the table first.

Misty gave Melody a smile, as she placed down the pops onto the table, taking her seat. "Oh it went good! As I got awesome news that deals with me and my sisters, you remember my boss right?" Misty asked Melody and then received a nod from, as she then continued. "Well Brock gave us a raise offer that the four of us couldn't pass up. But of course there are conditions, main condition; it has to be the four of us for all theme photo shoots for some months or so. And so that means for second condition, I have to go full time after the week of graduation—waah!"

Gary, who had just startled Misty from wrapping his arm around her neck from behind, let out a chuckle but then got serious. "So you're saying that I'm going to be alone by myself half the day from Monday to Friday?"

Looking over her shoulders at Gary's face, she let out a tiny smile with a sigh. "Well yeah pretty much. But it's not like it's the end of the world. So I have to work full time, at least I'm still in Pallet. You know you can always visit me and your sister or hang with Ash and Melody for the time being."

"Please, me hang with those two couples?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow. While pointing his index finger at Melody and Ash across the table, as he received raspberries from the both of them. "Riiight, without you there, I don't think they would want me around being the third wheel. So did you four take up on that offer already?"

"Yeah. So it looks like I'm staying here in Pallet for sure for awhile. And you know, you should think of getting a hobby or a job to kill time or so for yourself. Because Melody would most likely be working a lot at Trends Clothing and with Ash who just got a job, we're all going to be working different hours. So hanging out might is a bit hard for all of us now that I think about it." Misty said with a hint of sadness.

Gary let out a tiny chuckle, as he finally took a seat next to Misty. "Heh, it's alright. You don't have to worry about me, I can find something to do…" Gary paused for a bit with his thoughts. "…For some reason I have been interested on wanting to read and study more up on the wildlife creatures. So maybe I'll look into that while you're all working during the summer time until you all get off. Anyways let's eat."

After hearing Gary's tone of slight disappointment, Ash, Misty and Melody knew that at the moment it's a touchy subject that they all can deal with later when it comes. So they all just looked at each other with semi-force smiles before grabbing slices of pizzas. As Melody then brought up a question that got them all thinking, what was their final prank going to be when Monday comes around.

Monday Morning 5 A,M, – In Front of Pallet High

"Do you think we should have not done this?" Misty asked with a yawn, looking over at Melody.

"Yeah I know huh? Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Hill did warn us on Friday after our big messy pranks that if we do another one that we're going to be in trouble." Melody commented, as she looked away from their master piece to look at Ash.

"Well isn't it a bit too late for second thoughts? We didn't spend all this time and money just to back away. We did talk about it over the weekend if we were going to do it or not." Ash replied, as he wrapped his arm around Melody.

"Besides, this prank is priceless that Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Hill can't stay too mad at us. Come on we might as well sit on the ledge and capture everyone's expression. They all know it's going to be us, so no use on hiding." Gary said with a smile and pulled out his camera-dex, as Ash did the same.

About a little pass 6:30, recording every students and teachers who walked towards or pulled up to the front of the school, Gary, Misty, Ash and Melody couldn't help but to laugh along with them when they saw what had happened to the front lawn-entrance. About 10 minutes that passed on by, most of the students of all grades in Pallet High were all standing outside laughing and talking about the funny and priceless prank, as a few mention they can't wait to see their principal's and vice-principal's expression. Mere seconds later, it was perfecting for everyone, as everyone noticed Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Hill pulled into their parking spot at the same time in the front. Everyone, including some teachers were laughing at Mr. Jackson's and Mrs. Hill's shock speechless expression when they saw the whole lawn, trees and the school building walls covered in all sorts of sizes and colors bras. Along with a big banner sign that hung above the door entrance, '_Pallet High Students "SUPPORTS" You Mr. Jackson & Mrs. Hill!'_ After a couple of minutes Gary and Ash caught Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Hill on the camera-dexs laughing, but then their laugher expression became semi-serious, as they both pointed towards their office windows. It wasn't rocket science to anybody, as everyone knew the Ego-Kiss Seniors were in trouble. But while Gary, Misty, Ash and Melody cooperated and headed towards the front doors, they all had a smile on their face, knowing that it was worth it for they got encouraged claps and cheers came from the students on the prank.

3:30 P.M. – Oak's Mansion – Entertainment Living Room

"Hahaha, I can't believe that we got off easy by just cleaning up the front of the school and taking down the banner." Ash said out loud, with his eyes on the TV of the replay of the Bra-Support prank playing.

"Oh I know! And look at Mr. Jackson's and Mrs. Hill's expression. Hahaha, priceless. Especially Mrs. Hill's." Gary said while pointing at the TV screen.

"The best part was when Mrs. Hill asked for some of the bras for herself." Melody commented.

"That was funny but at the same time, we were giving them away to all the girls in school, since it would have been a waste to throw it out. They were still new. But I kept a lot for myself." Misty said with a big grin.

"Well Babe, you better grabbed the cute hot ones that I commente—" Gary then got cut off by the house phone, as he got up off the couch and went for the nearest phone in the other living room. "Hello?"

"Gary?" A static female's voice asked on the other side of the call.

Gary let out a confused raised eyebrow at the female tone in between the static. "May? Is that you on the other line? I'm sorry I can't hear you clearly. The static is real bad. Call back later or I'll see you at home, bye."

"Gary, sweetie its—" Before the sentence could be finished or get across, Gary had already ended the call. As a light brunette mid-age woman, let out a sigh turning towards a dark brunette mid-age male. "Your son is so impatience just like you. He hung up on me before I could finish my sentence."

"Well your daughter is the same way as you, she doesn't pick up her cell." Riley said, in an annoyed tone.

"Oooh! Don't you being giving me that tone or else!" Natalie screeched with a glare.

"Or else what?" Riley snarled back.

"Or else I'm going to—Why the hell are we arguing?! Let's just call a taxi cab from a pay phone since our cell reception bar here sucks…" Natalie looked down at her watch for the time and then let out a smile. "…It won't be long before we leave this airport and reach your dad's place. I can't wait to see my two babies!"

"It's been over at least 15 years since we saw them, they aren't babies anymore." Riley said with a tiny smile.

"I know but they are my babies now matter how old they are. As I can't wait to see them, I only get to hear their voices during the holidays, I need like body contact. But anyways do you think Gary is going to agree to your plan? I have feeling I don't think he's going too."

"We are here on vacation until his graduation happens. And mark my words, if he likes it or not, he will be leaving with us when we return back to Saida Island." Riley said in a serious tone and started looking for a pay phone, leaving his wife alone with the suitcases and anxiety feelings.

* * *

A/N: (12/3/07) Waaah sooo sorry for the long wait and update! --BOWS-- Totally for my record, 'full-time work blows' XD Hahaha anyways hope ya all like the build up chappie, as this is the last twist plot! Dun-dun-DUN! With May's and Gary's parents coming for a visit to take Gary away, oh noes!

Edit- Oh, so I guess there was a bit of confusion on the bras and banner, to those who didn't really get it, the joke/humor was "SUPPORTS" you, as it was referring to how the bras 'supports' ones girls' chest and that's why there was a lot of bras, ahaha-yeaaah, ok-lame xD But meh, hopefully that cleared some things.

Well I want to thanks and send my love-love to all who reviewed last chappie, as they do keep me going to have a goal to finish-complete this AU-Ego-Soap, hehehe. THANKIES!!! Well I'll try to catch ya all around x-mas! Until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	32. Day One With The Other Oaks

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Oh and Gary's/May's parents' names were my choosing since I don't know their real ones, that is if it was ever given in a certain manga series. **

**Warning: Swearwords**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Melody- 17  
Natalie- 42  
Riley- 43

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 32: Day One With The Other Oaks

Oak's Mansion

During the credits of a movie, Ash had lost to everyone at 'rock, paper, and scissors' on who had to change the DVD for their next movie. Dragging his defeat towards the TV entertainment, Ash looked over at the door when the door bell went off. As he then looked over back at Gary with a confused look, wondering who it could be, while Gary just shrugged in confusion too but then pointed at the door with a grin hinting to get the door. Ash then let out a playful sigh and headed towards the door. The moment the door was wide opened, a blurry figure latched onto him, but shouting out Gary's name. By this time Gary was making his way towards the door when he heard his name, as Ash was replying back out loud saying, whoever she is, she is hugging the wrong person. Ash then felt the woman's arm loosen her grip around him, as she pulled away a bit blushing at the embarrassment but still had a smile towards him. As she then patted at the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry, I got the wrong person. I thought you were Gary at the door when I saw your shadow figure Ash. The messy-spike hair got me."

Ash just stared confusingly at the unknown woman who knew his name, as he then also notice an elder man entering through the door. "Who are you guys, how do you know my name and you thought I was Gary because of my hairdo?"

"I got mistaken by you Ashy-boy? Damn, who would get us two confused? My spikey-do is way better than yours." Gary said behind Ash, still giving him a cocky raised eyebrow with a smile. But before he got the chance to react to the fact that Ash was lightly pushed off to the side, a pair of arms were around his neck, as he let out a confused expression.

"Gaaaaaary, I miss you!"

Frozen stiff at his stance with the unfamiliar lady hugging him tight, Gary didn't hug back. He grabbed each side of both arms around his neck and pulled them off of him, while pulling away staring at the woman. "Uhh excuse me, do I know you?"

Natalie let out a horrified gasp like she was about to faint, due to her son didn't know or recognize his own mother's voice. As she then placed a hand over her forehead and turned around to face Riley with a sad expression. "Honey! Did you hear that? I can't believe he asked me that question! Oh my! I must be a very bad mot—"

Riley quickly interrupted his wife's sentence when he dropped the suitcases out of his hand to pat the back of her head to calm her down. "Don't say that, there-there, it's going to be alright…" Riley then looked back straight at Gary and Ash, as he let out an annoyed glare. "…How can you not know your own mother?"

"Mother!?" Gary and Ash at the same time yelled out in unison with a shocked expression. As Gary then was taking a good long look at his parents, that he has not seen since he was a little child.

"Uhhh, umm, I—"

"Is that all you can say to the parents you haven't seen in a long time?" Riley asked in a rude tone, while Natalie pulled away from him a bit calmed from being overly dramatic.

"Riley! Don't be rude like that to your son! Can you really blame my baby for being speechless and not knowing who we are after so many years?" Natalie asked looking slightly up at her husband.

"Whoa, how did this get turned around on me? You were the one that was being all dramatic and making a big deal that 'your baby' asked who you were!"

"Well I wasn't being rude to my own kid! As I can pretty much say about the same thing about you, you haven't even greeted your son!" Natalie raised her voice with a glare, as she knew she had won the argument when Riley looked away annoyed sighing.

"Hi Gary." Riley greeted his son.

"Hi dad?" Gary replied back slowly and a bit uneasy tone and before he knew it, his dad was out the front door. As he then looked over at his mom. "Hi mom, so what brings you two here back in Pallet all of a sudden?"

"Oh many reasons but we don't have to get into detail at the moment for I want to spend time with you!" Natalie then grabbed a hold of Gary's arm and was about to head to the living room. But noticed two females entered the doorway hallway around the corner, with one of them calling out Gary's name. "Oh so it isn't only Ash that is here, there are two cute girls here too…" Natalie then pulled Gary close to her. "…Now which one is your girlfriend?" After asking she soon noticed there was a long silence pause from Gary, as she jumped to the worst assumption with a gasp. "Don't tell me you are just like your old father self and playing these two girls?!"

"Mom! No! That was the old—Uhh, it's just, um why you are asking all this questions all of a sudden…" Gary looked away a bit embarrassed at his mom's out burst, along side of Misty's and Melody's giggle fits. "…Uh well my girl—"

"Hi Mrs. Oak, I'm Misty. The girlfriend that he chose to stop being the ex-playboy he was awhile back." Misty said with a smile pointing at herself and then couldn't help looking at Gary who had a tiny glare towards her. But she then continued the introduction. "…And this is Melody, she's Ash's girlfriend." Misty said, as she was about to get a reply from Natalie but Gary beaten his mom first.

"Did you really have to call me out like that Misty? They don't know anything about my old-self or any of my personal life since whatever age I was when they left me and May with gramps." Gary said in an irritated tone.

"Oh Gary, your mom was about on the spot—" Misty was then interrupted by Riley who had entered back into the house to catch Gary's last sentence.

"There was a reason! And at this moment just shut your mouth and help me with your mother's luggage." Riley then walked passed everyone rudely but mainly towards Gary.

Natalie went after Riley towards the living room asking what his deal is was, as the rest were left a bit speechless. Ash and Melody were the first to make a move towards the doorsteps to helped Gary bring in the luggage, while Misty placed a hand on Gary's arm to only get it brushed off. As she was left out calling out his name quietly when he walked away, heading towards the door mumbling a question quietly to himself of, 'what the hell did he do to piss off the old man'. Not sure what else to do besides standing there feeling trouble at the sudden situation with Gary's parents, Misty soon followed behind Gary to bring in the remaining luggage. After placing the entire luggage and taking a seat in the living room, Ash, Melody, Misty and Gary noticed the bickering finally stopped from far down the hallway near Prof. Oak's lab. All trying to make the best of the awkward situation, Melody spoke up first asking Gary how's he's feeling about his parents coming home for a visit. Gary then let out a sigh and replied he's a bit speechless and not sure what to take of their visit. Melody then commented out loud that Gary and his father almost look alike, with being about the same height, the blue eyes, brown hair but with a slight difference of the hairdo style. Suddenly Misty wrapped her arms around Gary's head with both hands lost in his lock of spikes, as she was on the defense mode about liking the bigger spikes then compared to the short tiny spikes on Riley's. Gary tried to let out a smile but was a bit too occupied trying to breathe from the tight hold from Misty's grip, that was until Ash told Misty she was about to suffocate her boyfriend. The moment Misty let go of Gary, laughers were among them until they heard Riley's solemn tone voice asking 'what's so funny', as he and Natalie took a seat next to each other on the love seat couch. Gary looking over at his parents and casually replied in an impolite tone.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Why you! Is it so wrong for me to ask my own son and friends what's so funny that got all of you laughing about?!" Riley raised his voice towards Gary, as he was preparing himself to retaliate back when he saw his son getting all tense and about to reply back. But Natalie slapped him on his thigh, changing his attention towards her. "What was that for?!"

"Would it kill you to ask your son in a less of an ass manner?! Seriously Riley we just had this discussion moments ago, just because you have a hard time and don't know how to show your fee—" Before Natalie could finish her sentence about Riley not being able to display his emotions towards his kids in front of the four teenagers, she was suddenly reminded about her suit case of gifts. "—Oh my! I almost forgot about the gifts! Thanks for the reminder…" Natalie then gave Riley a kiss on his cheek, as she whispered quietly near his ear. "…Nice save…" With a big smile on her face when pulling away, due to knowing that he didn't want to be called out. When she got off the couch she stood in front of all the suit cases that were scattered in the middle of the living room. "…Oh my, which suit case was it? This one? Nope that's May's. In this one? Nope that's dads'. What about this one? Not this one either. Oh there it is!"

While trying to unzip a blue suit case, Gary asked his mom how many suit cases there were of gifts, expecting a number he ended up getting a 'don't know' response. Everyone pretty much let out a sweat-drop and a nervous chuckle, watching the carefree Natalie pulled out a tight and small looking t-shirt. Gary stared at the red shirt that had '2B A Master' logo across the chest, as he couldn't help but to let out an appall expression.

"You got me a shirt? Mom, you do know that I have a bunch of cloths already. And beside, that shirt is waaaay to small for me to be able to wear that."

"Oh I was afraid of that…" Natalie said, as she then pulled out an exact same design shirt but a different size. "…I also bought you a medium and if that doesn't work out either than a large should work!" Natalie then had pulled out a large size shirt, as everyone just seems to let out quiet chuckles. Everyone but Gary that is, as Natalie caught a sigh from him instead. "…I'm sorry honey I wasn't sure what your size was, since you're my big growing boy!"

"Mom, whhhy? Not to be mean or anything I don't do logo shirts and if I did, I wouldn't wear a lame quote like that." Gary said to his mom but then turn his attention towards Ash when he spoke up in defense.

"Hey what's so bad or lame about that quote? I think it's a catchy and straight to the point quote. Come on, I remember when we were little you we use to say something like that."

"Yes and no, mine was more like 'to be the number one master.' And my good friend, you should already know what I'm the master at." Gary ran his hand through his spikes with a grin. As he heard the scoffs and giggles from Ash, Melody and Misty but the laugh that caught his attention was his mother. As he then looked straight at his mother, but only saw the side of her laughing face with her index finger pointed at him.

"Oh my, did you see that honey?! He does the exact same thing you do! Heh, he sure did in heritage that player side of yours."

"Yeah-yeah whatever, but I'll say in my defense, I know you loved it with a hating passion. Think about it, wasn't my player attitude got you all attracted and obsessed with me? You were the one that asked me on the first date and so forth." Riley said all cocky like, as he brushed the bangs upwards.

"Oh get that smirk off your face! I only asked you out first because Delia asked me too." Natalie replied back in a semi-annoyed tone, as she then tossed one of the shirts at Riley's face. She then looked away from him with arms crossed and eyes closed in a mad manner but soon slowly opened her eyes when she heard Misty's voice.

"I totally see where you get the cocky-ness from." Misty said with a tiny laugh when she caught Gary rolling his eyes. But she then soon looked over at Melody.

"You know girl, I have to say you and Mrs. Oak have about the same response attitude towards your man." Melody commented with a smile, as she about to get Misty's reply. But all attention went to Ash when he had suddenly jumped out from his seat along with a big gasp.

"Whooaa, that name, which was my mom's name you just said!"

Melody, Misty, but mainly Gary fell forward at Ash's slow reaction when his mom's name came up. As Gary then stood up next to Ash. "Are you really that slow?! She said your mom's name like a bit ago and you just realized that?!"

"Aha-ha-ha, well—Ahh, so Mrs. Oak, how does my mom relate to this?" Ash asked Natalie, taking a seat on the floor in front of her, as he was ignoring Gary off to the side.

"Oh you two crack me up. Well Ash, your mom and I are best friends and I was doing a huuuge favor for your mom. She was about to lose a bet with some of the classmates that involved me and that loser of mine." Natalie said casually pointing behind with her thumb at Riley.

"Who are you calling a loser?!" Riley asked in an annoyed tone leaning forward at the edge of his seat.

"You…" Natalie then again replied in a casual tone and turned looking over at the kids, like it was nothing. "…So that should like answer how I know your name, right Ash?"

"Um yeah I guess. So wait, are you the friend that calls on the holiday's then?"

"Bingoooo! How is you mother by the way? I can't wait to see her. Oh and please don't tell her that we're in town, I want to see the look on her face when she sees her best friend and the loser behind me." Natalie said, as she kept on ignoring Riley who once again growl in the back ground.

"Heh, ok will do."

"Thanks. Oh and since my baby doesn't want the '2B a Master' shirt do you want it? I also have some gifts for you too but it's in the other suit case with your mother's gifts but I don't want to open it until I see her."

"Sure, thanks a lot. But can I have the medium size though? I like my clothing fitting."

"Oh sure. Riiiileeey hoooney. Can I have the medium size please?" Natalie asked in a sweet tone with a smile but only to receive an annoyed glare from Riley.

"Ooooh so you need something from this loser now?" Riley asked, but soon gave in when he saw a bigger begging smile. "Fine, here. You're lucky that I love you."

"Thaaaank yooou. Love you too honey!" Natalie said with a cheery tone, as she caught the lightly thrown shirt so she could hand over to Ash. She then looked over at Melody when she heard her giggle.

"You know what Gary? Your parents are a hoot and hauler. They are much like you two when it comes to bickering on the most useless stuff…" Melody then looked down at her watch and saw it was about 5 o' clock, as she then called out for Ash's name. "…We got to go, or your mom is going to get worry for you not making it back in time for dinner."

Ash then got up off the floor and gave his pleasure of meeting them speech and bid 'good byes'. As Melody did the same, with both waving to everyone, Ash and Melody soon left with their stuff. Leaving Gary and Misty by themselves with Natalie still pulling out a whole bunch of different shirts and bottoms of all sorts of sizes, as Riley just laid back all quiet in the love seat couch. After a minute the whole floor was covered in clothes, as Gary wondered how in the world his mother was able to squeeze everything in one suit case. Looking at all the shirts and bottoms, about all of them weren't his style, as he commented on what happen just on giving him money to his bank account to buy his own clothes like they do on the holiday and birthdays. But with a butt-hurt expression and dramatic tone, Natalie replied that she wanted to pick the outfits out for him, with the look sad look upon her face, Gary gave in. Asking his mom for all the larges and letting her know that he likes his shirt loose. While grabbing the shirts that were close to him, Gary let out a smile when Misty sat next to him commenting that a certain shirt that would look hot on him with his purple cargos. Suddenly a few shirts went flying in the air along with a scream from Natalie, startling Gary, Misty but mainly Riley the most. As Riley nearly jumped off the couch but was really at the edge of his seat yelling out in panicky manner, asking Natalie what was wrong. Natalie looked over at Riley with a worried expression and let out a sad sigh.

"I don't know what to make for dinner."

"You got to be kidding me! You screamed and got me freaked out because you don't know what to make for dinner?!" Riley asked in an irritated tone.

"Hellooo, it is a big issue for me. It'll be Gary's first meal made by me and it'll be a first for the whole family to have a meal together, duuuh." Natalie replied back giving a sarcastic-snotty stare.

"Well speaking of family, haven't you notice by now that two of the Oak members aren't here?" Riley asked out loud, as he caught Natalie's baffled expression. He then looked over at Gary. "So where are your older sister and grandpa?"

"They're both out of town for tonight, gramp's at his board meeting and May, well she's probably off at one of her girl-friend's party." Gary replied back but only to get a dreadful sigh from his dad.

"God it's a Monday and she's partying? No wonder she didn't pick up her cell. Geez my guesses our daughter is a party girl with no responsibilities and is a good for nothin—What the hell?! Is that how you treat your dad?!" Riley yelled towards Gary when he pulled off a pair of pants off of his head that was thrown angrily by his son.

"Dad?! At this moment, no at the very moment since you walked through that door I really haven't got that 'dad' aura from you! And you don't know shit about May or me. Saying that your daughter is a party-girl that has no moral of responsibilities?! I bet you drop whatever you do on that island of yours and picked up a freaking fashion model magazine, your 'good for nothing daughter' is one of the top models from Pallet Town! She works hard to be where's she's at and if she wants to party, I say she deserves it. At this moment I don't care who you are, so you can yell, glare, put me down for all I care but I won't stand you bad mouthing May…" Gary then suddenly got up, dropping everything on the floor. "…Screw this."

"Where do you think you're going? Do you think you're off the hook after giving me that tone!?" Riley yelled standing up onto his feet.

"Somewhere away from you obviously, or do you want to be the 'dad' that grounds me and yells at me to go to my room? Because here's your chance, that's where I'm going!" Gary shouted and started heading towards the hallway to his bedroom. Not realizing that Misty and his mom was calling out his name.

"Just let him be! If that brat wants to lock himself in his bedroom, let him do it. I don't have the energy to waste my time arguing with him. What a rude-halogen he turned out to be. I think dad has been way too leant and been giving him too much freedom—" Riley stopped at his sentence when Misty called out his last name to get his attention.

"…If it isn't too rude on my part, I might have to correct you on your out look on Gary. Besides the fact that there was yelling from him, that's just the genuine guy he is. He isn't one to grinds his teeth and keeps his mouth shut like nothing happen. He's kind of a 'tell it as it is' guy, if you notice Gary stuck up and got defensive of May when you jumped to conclusion about her. So please excuse the rudeness from Gary, as he can get very stubborn and impatient on certain things that can tends to cause him to explode and gets all ugly. But Gary usually walks away or tries to end the fight before it happens, so I know he'll come around…" Misty said in a sincere tone to Riley but to only receive a silence treatment from him. As she then watched him quickly grabbed a couple of suit cases and walked out of the living room. Turning down towards the hallway that's opposite from Gary's, as she wasn't quite sure if she heard Riley's mumble, of him saying that he's going towards their room to unpack. Brushing that off to the side, she then looked over at Natalie "…Mrs. Oak if you don't mind, I would like to excuse myself to check on Gary. But if you also don't mind, I would love to stay for dinner."

"Oh dear, I don't mind at all, you are the girlfriend and I would love to have you for dinner. But do you think that Gary would want dinner? Especially what just happened between his dad? It's been about less than an hour that they've seen each other and they are already at each others throat. This was what I was afraid of, the moment I notice the way Gary acted around you and how he gave in and took the shirts, I knew he's almost like his father. As I don't know how those two caring, genuine but yet stubborn, hard-headed, egotistic babies are going to handle each other. Those two are so independent I know neither one of them is going to listen or see each eye to eye." Natalie said with a sigh.

"Now that you mention about it, I see where you're getting at. Like father like son trait going on huh? But don't worry, I'll talk to Gary. With you two suddenly showing up out of the blue, I think he's just really surprised and doesn't know what to do or say around you two. He probably need time to adjust you two being here. And at the moment he needs time to cool down for a bit. Now let's just hope that dinner will be a pleasant one."

Natalie gave Misty a nod in agreement, as Misty returned it with a smile and started picking up all the shirts that Gary had decided to take. Excusing herself once again, she headed towards Gary's bedroom. There was no need to knock on the door for it seems Gary had left the door a bit open for her to enter whenever she got there. Making her way into the room and calling out his name, Misty spotted Gary lying flat on his back staring up at his ceiling. Dropping the set of clothes onto the floor and shutting the door, Misty made her way over to Gary and sat at the edge of the bed, calling out his name again. With no reply or movement from Gary, Misty looked away with a sigh trying to think of what to say. Not even a few seconds later, a tight grip was around her arm, as she got pulled down into an embrace. Gary kept quiet for bit, as he avoided eye contact with Misty by resting his chin above her head. With a quiet sigh escaping from his mouth, he finally whispered her name.

"…Tell me, if you didn't know me, what would you think of me on our first meeting?" Gary asked in a quiet tone, still avoiding facial contact.

"Seriously Gary you should know that answer day one of our meeting. I couldn't stand you, as I didn't want anything to do with you." Misty replied in a jokingly tone to try to lighten up the mood. But she could tell it didn't when she felt Gary's arms tighten around her.

"Then it's about the same and same case between…" Gary trailed off about the subject about his dad but it still left Misty a bit confused.

"About the same? Wait, what is the same? Do you mean abou—"

"Hey Misty, I know we made a deal with your sister for you to spend here every other the night but can you call your sister and asked if you can stay over here tonight instead of tomorrow? With May and gramps' gone tonight, I really don't want to be alone with my parents. Especially after for so many years, I don't know what I'll—"

Misty then pulled away from Gary's hold and grabbed a hold of his face with a tiny smile. "Gary, you don't need to say anything more, I'll call Daisy and I'll convince her ok? I would be happy to stay with you tonight and the both of us can get to know your parents together. So how about we take this dinner as an opportunity."

"I don't know, with what just happened I don't think my dad and I can ignore that and have a peaceful dinner conversation."

"Please come to dinner? I know your mom really wants to do dinner with you. And if all failed with your dad, just stuff your face with food so you don't have to talk. They should understand because it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Misty said with a tiny grin, as she then pushed herself in an upright position.

"You and your ways of solutions, heh, fine you win…" Gary let out a tiny smile and sat up next to Misty. "…When's dinner then?"

"Um that I don't know. I didn't asked nor did your mom tell me what she was making. What, hungry already?"

"No, I just want to spent time the remaining time with you until dinner. Is that a crime? Besides I don't think we'll be able to have any time just the two of us until my parents leave. Whenever that is."

"Oh right. Than what do you want to do than?"

"I don't know, let's just chill and talk?" Gary asked, as he then let out with a raised eyebrow when he saw Misty jumping off the edge of the bed.

"Than let's go chill and talk in the pool." Misty replied while pulling him off the bed.

"I like your thinking. Now I get to stare at you in that cute red bikini of yours…" Gary said with a grin, before he pulled off his shirt over his head. "…But than again, I guess it's a fair traded off when you get to stare at this hot-bod of mine."

"Yeah-yeah, hot-bod that I can't get my eyes off of, geez anything else I can boost your ego with?" Misty said with a smile, as she walked away shaking her head. "But at least I can say it's good to see your back to yourself. Anyways I'm going get change, see you in a bit."

Gary let out chuckle when Misty was in sight, but once she shut the door, he made his way to his closet with a sigh. "Yeah for now, we'll see how I'll be when it's dinner."

Late Evening - 8 o' clock – Dining Room

Gary and Misty looked at all the different kind of food on the table when they returned from their rooms after washing up. Before taking their seats across where his parents were going to sit, Gary looked over at his mom which she was still in the kitchen with one last dish in hand. As he couldn't help but to asked out loud what's with all the massive amount of food. Making her way over to the table and telling them to sit already, Natalie let out a smile while placing down the dish.

"Well silly me, I forgot to ask you what you like to eat so I just made most of your dad's favorite dish. I hope it's something you would like." Natalie said, as she finally took her seat next to Riley.

Gary looked at all the dishes again and let out a force smile. "I'll make do what you made."

'_Oh my, most of the dishes are stuff that Gary doesn't like…' _Misty saw the forceful expression on Gary's face, as she can tell he was trying hard not to bum his mom on her hard work on dinner. "…Mrs. Oak all these dishes look really good. I can see where May got her cooking skills from."

"Aww' thanks Misty, it's definitely not from Riley. He's just like his father, can't cook anything. Well start filling up your plates and Gary let me know which dishes you like."

With Natalie letting out a big smile and starting filing up her plate, Riley still quiet as a mouse, started filling his plate too. But he then noticed Gary and Misty was still looking at the dishes intensively, as he caught on something was up. Especially when he saw the look on Gary's face at each dish he looked at

"Boy, you shouldn't have lied to your mom. If you don't like any of the dishes you should have said so."

"It's not that Mr. Oak, it's—" Misty stopped when she felt Gary's hand tapping her.

"It's no use, I got busted…" Gary said in a calm but stern tone. As he then looked straight at his dad. "…But for your information, I didn't lie, I said I'll make do. Sure most of these dishes I don't like but for mom's sake of making this dinner I was going to give it a try. So if it's alright with you I'm going to eat what mom cooked for us with your favorite dishes." Gary then started filling up his plate with a little bit of everything.

"Riley don't make this a bigger deal than it is. Like I said earlier, silly ol' me didn't brother asking what Gary likes. I see this as trail and error, so now I know Gary doesn't like most of the stuff that you like. So it's all good now so let's just eat ok?" Natalie asked Riley, as she received a quiet stare from him. She then looked straight at Misty and Gary with a smile. "Gary it's ok if you don't want to—" Natalie stopped in her sentence when she saw Gary just started stuffing his mouth, as she then looked over at Misty when she heard her squeal.

"…Wow, Mrs. Oak not only it looks good it taste good too! It's been awhile since I had a motherly cook meal."

"Oh? Are your parents gone too or they don't cook?" Natalie asked, as she caught Misty's smile disappeared.

"Well both my parents have passed away and other than this cooked meal by you I had my best friend's mom back in my old town cook and Delia."

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to bring up sad memories of your parents."

"Oh it's really ok. But I have to say it again its really good. Gary is even eating it, if I had made anything he doesn't like he won't try it for me. As let alone even want to poke it with a fork."

"Well can't say much at the moment since he's eating it for my sake—"

"Hmm-mom-fuud-is-gewd." Gary cut in with a mouth full of food to let his mom know the truth what he thought of it.

Natalie let out a smile but shook her head. "I think I have an idea what you said but please don't talk with your mouth full…" But she couldn't help join in on Misty's laugh when she heard her said 'told you so'. "…So Misty are you a cook?"

"Well kind of, I can make the easy stuff but nothing too fancy. But I can say that I cook better then the males that live in this house-hold."

"Heh, you know I guess horrible cooking just might run in the Oak-male genes…" Natalie said eying Riley who gave her a glare. "…Oh you know it's the truth. But anyways, soooo how long have you two been going out?"

"Um I guess almost about three months? Sorry not too positive on that at the moment, I guess it's depends on how Gary and I count the days." Misty said with a smile, as she had to look over at Gary. But she didn't get anything but a smile and a fork into the mouth in return.

"Oh, so does that mean you two broke up for a bit and than got back together than?"

"That's pretty much what happened."

"Heh, that's sounding a bit too familiar for my part. But I sooo have to ask how did you two meet and got together than?"

"Well it's a very long and complicated story—" Misty looked over at Riley when he let out a loud sigh.

"Natalie, let her eat. You can hear the story later."

"Humph! Way to go and kill our girl-talk mood Riley." Natalie replied back with arms crossed. But she looked over at Misty when she spoke up to break the tense between the two. As she let out a smile when she heard Misty saying it's alright.

With a good amount of time that passed on in between eating, Natalie and Misty were still talking but the subject was no longer about the meeting and getting together of the her and Gary. The talking became random subjects after another just to get to know more of each other, while Riley and Gary just kept quietly to themselves and only spoke when a question was asked towards them. But then Riley broke the chain when he interrupted Natalie's mid-sentence to he ask Misty what's her future plans in career wise. Being a bit thrown off by the question by Riley, Misty took a bit to reply, as she wasn't too sure for herself.

"I'm not sure what I want to do but at the moment I'm a model with my three older sisters and along with May. The pay is pretty good and I have a knack for it, so I guess that's what I don't mind doing for the time being. My sisters and I are pretty good and up there but May still has us and a lot of the other models at Brock's building beat."

"Oh I see. So that's your interests at the moment…" Riley then looked over at Gary. "…What about you?"

"I uhh, um, really don't know either. But due to Bio-science class, I do have an interest on wanting to know and learn more about animals. The wildlife and extinct animals are more what I have in mind. I guess I just need to get some books on them and go from there."

"Oh how interesting that you want to look into that subject. Didn't think you would be the type..." Riley commented but really drifted off into his own world with a smirk.

Gary caught the smirk, as it left him a bit confused but more a bit irritated. Due to him thinking that his dad was making fun or mocking his interest. "Now what? My interest amuses you now?!"

"Don't you be accusing and putting words in my—" Riley got cut off by Natalie slamming down her glass.

"You two knock it off! It was nice that you two weren't fighting. Seriously you two need to cool it. We haven't seen each other in years, let's make the best of this visit without you two at each others throat every moment when the chance is given. Now Gary, please don't raise your voice at your father. It was just his way of showing his happiness. Even though he sounded really sarcastic, he really is happy to hear your interest because—Oh my, I forgot to frost the cake for our desert!" Natalie then got up from her seat and headed into the kitchen.

Wondering what his mother was about to say, he just brushed it off to the side. For he rather wait for his mom to tell him then him asking his father that will most likely end up in an argument. Trying to avoid the tension at the table with his father, Gary volunteered to clean the dishes off the table. While Gary was going back and forth, Misty realized it was getting late when she saw the time, as she commented out loud that she's going to have to do a rain check on the cake. Natalie didn't complain about the rain check since she remembered it's a school night and also she noticed that Misty let out a few yawns during their conversation. She then looked over at Gary who placed the last dirty dishes in the sink and commented that she's taking a guess that he's going to call it a night too. After hearing that, Gary couldn't help but to let out a tiny smirk and replied with a 'yeah'. With Misty now next to him, the both of them thanked Natalie for the meal and bid 'good night', as they walked out the door way entrance and down the hallway. Suddenly Riley got up from his seat and went through the kitchen to get the doorway entrance, when he heard Gary thanking her for staying over tonight.

"You two hold it right there…" Riley yelled out, as he looked straight at Gary when the two turned around. "…Were you even going to plan on asking us if she could stay over?"

"Ask you? Why should I? She always stays over here. Gramps never cares when she spends the night, he said that she's always welcome too."

"Ok, so let's say we never came here to visit, you and your girlfriend would be sleeping in your bedroom since your grandpa Ok'd it?" Riley asked in a fuming tone.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Gary replied back.

"What's the big deal?! It is a big deal, especially in a parent's view. I don't see why Misty needs to be in your bedroom, especially when this house has lots of extra rooms. So you two can't sleep together. I say so because I'm your dad!"

"Oh you want to play dad again? As you're telling me that I can't have my girlfriend in the same bedroom?! What kind of bullshit is this?! It's not even your house!" Gary shouted back, as he felt Misty's hand around his arm but he looked over at her with a glare, indicating to let go of him.

"What's your problem with about me being or acting your dad?! I've noticed you have no problem with your mother!" Riley yelled back, as he was about half way down the hallway but was suddenly pulled back.

"Riley and Gary Oak! You two end this fuse now! I know you two aren't going to apologize so I'm telling you two to drop it…" Natalie said with a raised voice, as she then looked straight at Gary and Misty. "…But Gary I do have to say it is a bit sudden, at least for the two of us. I really don't mind if Misty spends the night, just not in the same room behind close doors. I trust you two but I just don't want you two to make the same mis—Just listen to your father please?" Natalie pleads, as she let Riley walked off in the other direction. She then looked over at Misty when she saw her bow.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Oak. It was really rude of me not to mention that I was spending the night. I guess I've just became a custom with Prof. Oak's welcoming. And if you want me to leave, I have to tell you, at least for tonight I won't be. Due to certain reason but I'll guaranteed you that I won't be in the same bedroom with Gary. I'll be in my personal guest room. Once again I'm really sorry for the rudeness but Gary and I would like to be excused now."

With a bit awkward tension in the air, Misty tugged at Gary's arm to continue their way to the bedroom. Leaving Natalie resting her cheek in the palm of her hand and letting out a dreadful sigh, as she watched the two disappeared in the depth of the hallway. Gary and Misty stood at the front of door of Misty's room, as Gary then commented the attitude stunt was gutsy on her part. Misty couldn't help but to let out a smile and replied back saying she isn't going to back down when it comes to defending her man. Wrapping his arms around Misty, Gary pressed his forehead against hers and stared deep into her eye, as he let out a chuckle.

"…You know what? Screw sleeping in separate bedrooms tonight. Why don't we just go out to the living room and fall asleep there. That way we're both in the same room and plus it's not behind a closed door. But of course we'll wait a bit to go back out in the living room."

"Right gotcha. And you know if it isn't me who's coming up with clever loop-holes, than it's you. Heh, you know by now I'll do pretty much about anything with and for you."

"Yup and I you, Misty. Now I'll meet you in the living room in 30 minutes. Bye." Gary pulled away from Misty and watched her entered into her room first before turning around to head across to his.

A Couple of Hours Later - Main Hallway

After getting a couple of water bottles from the kitchen, Natalie tried to make her way back to hers and Riley's room. But after a few seconds of realization of seeing a 'dim' light from one of the living room when walking by, she stopped at the entrance hallway and looked around at the corner. She couldn't help but let out a big smile when she saw Gary and Misty soundly asleep on the floor, facing each other with their hands locked on together. A bit taken back at the cute little scene, Natalie let out a quiet squeak when a pair of arms was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh my gawd Riley you scared me!" Natalie quietly hissed looking over her shoulder.

"Sorry, but I came out here because you were taking too long and I thought you might have trip and fell or something. And what are you looking at?" Riley asked in a regular volume tone. As he then received a hit on his forearm with a water bottle.

"Would you keep it down? Just look over there on the floor, it seems like we got outsmarted a bit huh? When it comes to sleeping with each other, we did ask them that they couldn't be in the same bedroom behind closed doors."

"Got to admit those two are clever in their own way. But you know what? I was beginning to wonder if you were going to be on my side. You know especially all day you been taking Gary's side and yelling at me for everything. Is it really the way I'm treating him that you're not on my side?" Riley asked quietly and got a slow shrug from Natalie in return. With the slow shrug from her, he knew it was more of a 'yes' answer, as he let out a grunt. "…Damn-it-all-to-hell, I'm just not cut out for this dad role. It doesn't help that I'm trying to be a dad to an eighteen year old that clearly speaks his mind. And at the same time, there's just something about him that get me all irritated to the point I explode on him and then he explode on me and we go back and forth."

"Honey, you know very well that he's just very much like you in a way but with different beliefs and opinions. So that's the main thing that gets you two head butting."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But on other news, Lady Luck is on our side. Gary did mention that he happens to want to learn more about the extinct-wildlife animals and that's our major. And we do own and run one of the biggest study-lab-care on Saida Island. Now how perfect did that turn out? I guess I won't have to force him come and take over in our place. This will be good hands-on study for him."

"I still don't know about this Riley. I can't see him leaving his life here in Pallet to start a new one on Saida Island. And when do you think you are planning to tell him this? I know very well it isn't going turn out nice, with the two of you already at each others throat this subject is going to push him off the edge."

"Well I guess I'll just have to find the right time to spring it on him. Remember like what I said earlier, he's going to come back with us if he likes it or not. Now can we just go back to our room? I've been bickering, arguing all day and at the moment you are the last person I want to argue with."

"Fine, then let's end this but as a fair warning, when you decide to drop the bomb, don't expect me to back you up in anyway." Natalie said, as she walked ahead of Riley.

"Heh, right gotcha. That's what you say all the time but I know in the end you always have my back." Riley commented and followed right behind Natalie heading back to their room.

With the echo sound through the hallway of a door closing, Gary gently let go of Misty's hand and slowly pushed himself in an upright position. Leaning against the couch, he looked down at Misty, as he couldn't believe what he just overheard from his parents while playing the sleeping card when he really couldn't sleep. Recalling the conversation a few time in his head, Gary admitted to himself that both his parents were right in a way, one being about his interests and the other of apposing against on the idea. But before he knew it, anger took over his current emotion when he remembered his father's last comment about him going no matter what if he liked it or not. And also remembering the overconfident tone from his father, Gary told himself that he's going to make sure that he doesn't go down without a fight. After deciding on the fact what he's going to do, he had another issue to think about. On when and how to tell Misty and the others what his father has planned out for his future outside of Pallet Town.

* * *

A/N: (1/15/08) …Ahaha, oooh man do I feel bad for this long update, sorry ya all! This chappie was a bit hard to wing it on little free time I have in between work. Anyways we all know it's getting to the end of IWYTWM so chappies aren't as great but meh oh well. 

Really much love-love and thankies again to all the reviewers in the last chappie! You all are the ones that are keeping me going and knowing the fact ya all are still reading IWYTWM, --HUGS-HUGS—

Well hope ya all enjoyed this 'so-so' chappie of Natalie's (happy-go-lucky-motherly type) and Riley's (Mr. Don't-know-a-thing-but-is-a-tough-ass) attitudes towards Gary and stuff. But I'll catch ya all hopefully soon! Until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	33. Day Two With The Other Oaks

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Oh and Gary's/May's parents' names were my choosing since I don't know their real ones, that is if it was ever given in a certain manga series. **

**Warning: Swearwords**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Natalie- 42  
Riley- 43  
Delia- 42

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 33: Day Two With The Other Oaks

Early Morning - Oak's Mansion Living

'_God, why is it so hot?'_ Gary asked myself, stirring restlessly in his sleeping position. Not knowing why of the increase heat, he did knew one thing for sure. It was a bit earlier then usual on waking up, for his cell phone alarm hasn't gone off. Not wanting to move or fully wake up yet, he let out an irritated grunt, for he was sweating badly under the blanket. But mere seconds, he lost his cool. "Why is it so hot under this blanket?!" Gary asked out loud, forgetting to considerate the person sleeping next to him, as he couldn't help and tossed the blanket off when sitting up.

"Gary what the hell, it's cold! And what are you yelling about it being hot?!" Misty asked in a groggy but annoyed tone, as she stared upwards at Gary and lightly slapped right at the middle of his bare back.

"Wait, sorry, is this why we have couple of extra blankets on us?" Gary asked when he noticed there were extra blankets.

"What the hell are you talking about? We went to sleep with one blanket."

"Well if you would look, there's a total of thr—" Gary stopped to looked over in the direction towards the kitchen entrance when he heard an 'oh dear'.

"…I'm so sorry Gary, I was the one that placed the extra blankets on the both of you. I went to the kitchen late last night one too many times and saw you two. And I thought you two would be cold with just that one thin blanket…" Natalie apologized with a nervous smile, as she than brought a hand to her cheek. While the other hand had a spatula, as it rested on the side of her hip. "…At first it was one extra blanket buuut I didn't want to take the chance of you two catching a cold. Since last night was a bit cold out here, so I placed another one on you two."

"Seriously mom, three blankets? Isn't that going a little overboa—" Gary silenced by a hand over his mouth.

"Don't mind him Mrs. Oak, he tends to gets grumpy in the morning if his body is too hot or uncomfortable. But thank you for considering for our health…" Misty said with a smile, as she let go of her hold over Gary's mouth. "…Oh and you mention that you were up a few times late at night, so were you having trouble sleeping?"

"Oh I think I was just a bit excited to sleep for I was thinking of what make for—Ahhhh! My pancakes!" Natalie than ran back to the kitchen when she realized her pancake were still on the frying pan. She then yelled back at Misty when a question of help was need, was asked. "No sweetie, I got it taken care of! You two go back to bed or freshen up? I should be done with everything in fifth-teen or so!"

"Oh ok than!" Misty then let out a tiny yawn, as she looked over at Gary and gave him a raised eyebrow. "Who are you calling? And what should we do?"

"Calling Ash, you know that I don't do breakfast because it upsets my stomach in the morning. But I figure if Ash is—Hey Ashy! Hurry up and get dress and drive over here. My mom is making breakfast, so I need your stomach…" Gary let out a smirk when he got Ash's reply of him coming over A.S.A.P. "…See you in a bit."

"So than are you planning to eat?" Misty asked in between of folding the blankets, to clear out their made bedding.

"Well geez, with how my mom was having trouble sleeping last night because of what to make for breakfast, I kind of have no choice right? So that's why I figured by having Ash over here, he can help by eatting a lot of the food so it doesn't go to waste." Gary replied back with a tiny smile, helping Misty with the clean up.

"Heh, you can just be a total softy, so how does it feel to have your parents—Well at least your mom here?"

Gary froze at the question, as it reminded him of the conversation he overheard late last night. "…Uhh—Hey we should get ready, so we were not too late for breakfast, as Ash would be here soon too. And I need to take a shower because I'm all sweaty and it's not from the good kind of sweat either." Gary said with a semi-forced cocky smile for his cover-up, as he then leaned in for their morning kiss.

"Haha ook Mr. Perv…" Misty then grabbed a hold of Gary's hand, as the both headed towards their bedrooms to freshen up. _'…Still not use to it as it seems. But you're not doing too badly.'_

Sometime Later at the Dining Room Table

"These pancakes are to die for Mrs. Oak! Is it alright if I can have some more?!" Ash asked as he finished up his last bite of his 3rd pancake.

"Sure Ash, help yourself. I did make a whole lot! And have some more eggs and bacon too!" Natalie said with a smile in the middle of filling up Ash's plate with more food. She then looked over at Gary who had kept quiet and barely did a dent on his plate. "Gary, is the food not to your liking again?"

"It's not that mom, I don't have much of an appetite for food in the morning. But it is good though..." Gary replied, as he then took a bit of his pancake. "…But thanks for thinking about what to make this morning."

"Oh it's not a problem honey, I'm just happy that I can finally do all these things for you. But I should have asked if you wanted breakfast instead of assuming you do and wanted breakfast."

"Mom, don't sweat it please. It's not like I'm going to die, so it's all good. Aren't you going to eat too?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow when he finally noticed that his mom only had a cup of juice in front of her.

"Oh no, I don't do too well with food in the morning. It just upsets me and leaves me all cranky and your dad doesn't like it when I'm all cranky. Heehee, but if I am, he has no choice to put with me. But I love that man too much to put him through it." Natalie said with a tiny smile, as she then looked over at Misty when she let out a surprised 'oh'.

"…Gary is about the same! Main reason he doesn't eat breakfast is the fact his stomachs gets upset too."

"Gaaaaary! Why didn't you say so in the beginning! You totally don't have to force yourself to eat what I made. Seriously it's ok."

Gary looked over at Misty with an emotionless stare. "Way to go Babe. I had it under control."

"But Boo, don't you just realize you have the same trait as your mom? Not might be the best trait but isn't exciting that you have some relation to your mom?!" Misty replied back in an exciting tone to lighten up the mood.

"You two are just too cute. But Gary honey you don't have to eat it now, since I know that you have the same issue. So I'm not going to be hurt." Natalie said with a tiny smile, as she then noticed Ash had grabbed a hold of Gary's plate.

"Seriously listen to your mom, if you keep on forcing yourself to finish this plate, I'm the one that deals with your crappy attitude…" Ash then dumped Gary's portion onto his own plate, as he then looked over at Misty when he heard a questionable 'excuse me, you'. "…Oh don't you excuse me Misty. You're the girlfriend, so he's tries to be nicer and behave for you. As I on the other hand am just the best man, but that doesn't mean crap, he'll still be a cranky ass to me."

"Yeah-yeah and you can be a whinny pus—" Gary stopped mid sentence when he heard his mom's loud cough.

"…Now-now Gary, I don't need to hear you finishing that word. But other than that, honey you have to let me know these things—" Natalie was suddenly cut off by a hand tilting her head to the side upwards.

"Is he giving you trouble this morning?" Riley asked, as he leaned in for a morning kiss.

In the process of returning the kiss, Natalie had one hand under Riley's chin while the other was preoccupied with something else. As she then pulled away with a smile and quickly shoved a piece of bacon into Riley's mouth. "I made you breakfast! And the bacon is all nice and chewy like you like it! Heehee and no, he wasn't giving me any problems, but the one that most likely would is you!"

Riley pulled away about to rub off the greases at the corner of his mouth with his hand but instead he used Natalie's cheek. As it lead the two to playful bicker in a flirtiest way, while Ash kepy quiet finishing off another plate and Gary and Misty shared a smile together. Misty then quietly commented that Natalie and Riley were sure lively and lovely-dovey in the morning, as Gary just nodded in agreement. Right when Riley took his seat across of Gary, their eyes locked on each other, as it became a semi-awkward silence-ness between the two. But then Riley was the first to quietly greet morning to Gary, as he replied back with a 'hey'. Keeping the nice morning greet between them, Gary went back to his mom apologizing about not telling her about his morning food issue, as it lead Riley to wonder what they were talking about. As he then had to asked and soon got his answers, while replying back with just an 'oh' but then casually asked Gary about when he was going to look in more about the Wildlife issue. Gary then looked back over at his dad with a semi-glare and roughly placed down his glass, replying with an 'I don't know'. Not liking his answer, Riley told his son he should do it soon but then only to receive a 'pssh' from Gary.

"…Why do I need to?" Gary asked in puzzled tone, even though he knew the answer.

"Just because I think you should get to know about your subject that you are interested better."

"Well I'll just do it when I get the time..." Gary then quickly cleared his throat when he saw his dad about to say something else but he didn't let him. "…And speaking of time, it's about time for us to leave, as I need to do a couple of things before leaving the house. So if you don't mind, I'm excusing myself first."

With Gary leaving the table first, not long after Misty and Ash also excused themselves from the table after thanking Natalie for breakfast. Ash then told Misty that he'll see them at school with Melody and took off out the door first. As Misty then waited for about five minutes before Gary finally came up to the front door hallway entrance, so the two could leave. Once the door was shut, Natalie gave Riley a big sigh.

After School in the Student Parking Lot

Gary pulled away from Misty's window after giving her a good bye kiss, as he told her to have a good day at work and he'll be waiting for her phone call later. Waving bye to Melody in on the passenger side of Misty's car, he then commented out loud that he and Ash will 'try' to stay out of trouble when the two are at work. Gary and Ash pulled away from Misty's car, as they watch her pulled out of her parking spot and out the lot before heading back into Ash's convertible. Once the two entered into the car and buckled up, Ash drove out of the student parking lot with a mental sigh, as he notices the quietness from Gary.

"So what's up man?"

"What do you mean what's up? I'm doing alright." Gary replied in solemn tone.

"Alright? Yeah suuure, I know there's something up. Because one, I've know you all my life so I know how you act, two, you been acting up all quiet and shady, especially this morning when you avoid your dad's conversation. And three, you're not complaining about how you should take over to drive your ex-baby." Ash said with a smile to lighten the mood, as he caught the tiny smirk on Gary's face.

"Well damn can't hide anything from you huh? Geez, it seems you know me so well that you can be my wife or something."

"Ha-ha-Now quit stalling. Seriously what are you hiding? It doesn't deal with your parents now does it?"

"Yes it does, last night I over heard them talking about their main reason why they've come to visit. Apparently after graduation, they want to take me back to their island so I can study and learn more about the animal wildlife."

"Dude, seriously?!"

"Yeah seriously. First off, it's my life I should be the one who makes the decision if I want to go with them or not. Two, I have no interest on leaving you, Melody and especially Misty to go off to some far away island. But from last night I can tell my dad is way too hot headed to reason with! He even quoted that no matter what I'm going back with them if I like it or not. It's just some jacked up shit right there."

"Jacked up shit seems to sum it up. Have you told Misty about this yet?"

"No and I don't know when will be the best time. You're the first that I mention about it, you got to remember that my parents don't even know that I know about their plan. But I know for sure that I'm not planning to leave this town. Especially with Misty taking up that offer with her sisters at Brock's place, there's no way I can ask or have her drop everything to leave for me. We both know it's wasn't too long ago that they finally became sisterly after all the years of isolation and jealously…" Gary let out a heavy sigh, seeking lower into his seat. "…I just don't know how I'll be able to take Misty's reaction."

"I really don't know what to say about that either. But you know Misty, she' s going to be understanding."

"Yeah but knowing Misty, she'll want what's best for others. So she might encourage me to go. And if that does happen, that gets me all worried that she isn't fighting the fact to keep me back."

"Man so either way it's kind of a lose-lose situation feeling. So than what now?"

"Seriously? I don't know. But right now, let's just head over to your place. At the moment I want to avoid seeing my parents. At least until May or gramps are home. And also for now, do keep quiet about this kay?" Gary asked in a quiet tone, looking out towards the window.

"Yeah sure man, you know I will and the bests of luck to you."

"Heh, yeah, going to need all the luck to figure out this situation..."

In Front of Ketchum's House

Gary let out a sigh when he stepped out of the car for it was a bit too late to drive off over to his place. For his parents happened to be out in Mrs. Ketchum front lawn, gardening with her when Ash pulled up into the driveway. Both Gary and Ash were greeted with a yelled of their names and thrown into a big hug. After being let go of and replying to the mothers that school was good, Ash couldn't help but to let out a tiny chuckle and mumbled to Gary of, 'welcome to my world'. As Gary knew what he meant, he just smirked and lightly shoved him off to the side, but the smirk soon disappeared when he saw his dad near by the front door. Gary let out a cold 'hey' but by the time he walked passed his dad and into the house he got no response in return. Once the door was shut, Natalie went over to Riley and slapped him on his arm. Yelling out a semi-supposedly hurt cry, he asked what was the slap for. She then let out a sigh and shook her head in disappointment.

"You could have said something back to him."

"Did you hear how he greeted me?! Especially compared to your greet?"

"At least he greeted you, now chill and quit being a hard ass! Yeeeeah and I went there!"

"Hard ass?! Can't believe you did! I haven't been called that since we—" Riley then looked over at Delia when she let out a giggle and then cleared her throat.

"…Since we all been together before you two took off for Saida Island."

"Yeah that's about right. And it's all thanks to you _Delia_, that she calls me that. If you didn't call me that all the time I bet you that name calling wouldn't have came across her mind. And to think that you use to had a meaner foul mouth towards me back than before you had Ash."

Delia let out a smile, as she places a hand against her right cheek. "Whatever do you mean Riley? Me, with a foul mouth towards you?_Never_. You know that I'm not one to use that of foul language. I think you're just crazy Riley, isn't that right Natalie?"

Natalie let out a smile and rested her forearm on Delia's shoulder. "Yeah he's just some crazy guy that I married."

"My poor girlfriend of mine! I'm so sorry that you are married to this crazy lunatic!"

"At least she's married." Riley commented.

Delia shot a glare towards Riley, as she let out a huff. "…Ooooo that was a low blow Riley! You can be such a total bas—" Delia then turned her unpleasing tone into a sweet one when the door was suddenly wide open by Ash. "—Basket-case! Oh hi my little honey, is there something you need?"

"No not really, I was about to go to my car but I just realize my wallet is in my pocket. Well carry." Ash then shut the door.

Delia then went back to shooting glares at Riley and mumbled. "…You really know how to bring out the worst in me don't you?"

Riley let out a smile, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Well Delia, how long have we known each other?"

"A bit too long that I want to remember…"

Meanwhile Inside the House

"Hahaha! Did you hear the changed in my mom's tone and language when I opened the door?!" Ash asked out loud after quietly shutting the open window moments ago. "It would have been a first to hear my mom call someone a bastard but I just had to open the door see her reaction."

"Hah, yeaaah that was kind of priceless to see your mom all mean like with my mom and dad around. Heh, I guess I'm not the only person that he does can be an ass too." Gary commented and looked away from the window that Ash is still at.

"Well at least your mom is being the mom and defending you. So even though they haven't mention about the whole island issues just try your best and enjoy their visit. Especially your mom's, because from the looks of it, she's like my mom, the motherly loving type, you can see that she's trying her best to take care of her children."

"Dude, when did you start getting so deep with these kinds of issues?"

"MEH, I don't know? I guess Melody's way of thinking and outlook on life issues is growing on me? But besides that, you know that we got each others back. So whatever happens and you need to talk I'm only a phone call away. And if needed, you can cry on my shoulders too." Ash let out a big goofy grin, as he caught Gary's grin with a head shake.

"Dude, you can be so gay sometimes."

"HAH, you're one to talk! I am not the one who makes the gay move first!" Ash shouted with a sneer, while pointing at Gary with his index finger.

"What, you mean you don't like me making the moves on you like this?" Gary roughly pulled Ash close by the chin of his towards his own face. "Someone has to make the moves in our relationshi—" Before Gary could finish jokingly sentence, he looked over at the front door when a few coughs and clearing of the throat caught their attention.

"Gary, Ash, is there something you are not telling us?" Natalie asked raised eyebrow but had a smile on her face.

Gary pulled away from Ash, as he let out a nervous expression. "Uh, it's not what it looks like! Um well it does but it doesn't mean anything! Isn't that right Mrs. K?!"

"Oh that's right…" Delia looked over at Natalie and let out a smile. "…I forgot to tell you that our sons are secretly madly in love with each other. As they have their girlfriends as a decoy to fool others. But with mother's intuitions I know about our boys."

"Mom, you know very well that isn't true! It's all for show and to screw with a few of the classmates' mind." Ash said all in a defense, panicky tone.

"Oh how I wish I could believe that honey…" Delia placed a hand on her cheek and shook her head slowly, as she let out a sigh. "…Come Nat, it's hopeless to hope for grandkids. Well at least you still have May."

Natalie then grabbed a hold of Delia's arm and dragged her towards the kitchen. Ignoring Gary's and Ash's baffled expressions. "Yeeeah, well hey there's nothing we can do. It's a shame too, I really liked Misty and Melody. But then again with our boys together…"

Natalie and Delia disappeared into the kitchen still going off about the plus side of their son being gay. Gary and Ash were still left baffled, as they managed to let out small protests, but then was snapped back to reality, when they heard Riley's chuckle and side comment of 'the two having their mothers' twisted humor'. Watching Riley then disappeared into the kitchen and sudden laughter, Gary and Ash wondered for a bit by what Riley meant by it. But soon they followed pursuit towards the kitchen to ask their moms in person. Once they entered the kitchen, they noticed Riley was hunched over the sink, as Natalie and Delia near by with smashed cake in their hands. Wiping most of the cake off his face, Riley turned around to face his wife and his childhood best friend.

"That was a low attack from the both of you the moment I stepped into the kitchen!"

"Riley cooome oooon, where's your sense of humor? You so got to admit that you it's funny in a way!" Natalie said with a big smile.

"Seriously I don't know how I dealt with you two through out our youth years. You two shouldn't be allowed to be hanging with each other for other people's health!" Riley said in a serious tone, but only to receive a laugh from Delia.

"Oh my Riley, you sure sound and look scary with the cake all over your face. Besides it's just a little payback for the earlier low blow of yours…" Delia said with a devious smile, as she then looked over at Ash and Gary when Natalie called out their names. "…Oh hi boys! Don't mind us, there's cake on the counter over there that Nat and I made. Oh wait, on second thought you two can have these!"

Delia and Natalie on the same cue attacked Ash and Gary with the remaining piece of smashed cake in their hands. Each smearing the cake on Gary's and Ash's cheek, while ignoring the yelps from their sons, Delia and Natalie pulled away laughing and then high five each other with their other hand. But soon all attention was on Riley when he let out a scoffed.

"…Tch, you two see what I mean? Sick and twisted, but with those two together they are worst than you two than I can imagine." Riley said wiping his face with a towel and handed the boys a wash towel of their own.

"In a way, I think this might be the first thing I have to agree with you…" Gary said in a settle tone, wiping of the cake off his face. As he then looked over at Ash with a sneer. "…Man Ash, your mom is something else."

"Uh yeah, don't you think I can see that? It's obvious when my mom is with yours, they are two different people…" Ash said with a tiny smirk, as he took his time wiping off the cake. "…And here I was expecting my mom and your parents sitting at the dining table with coffee, tea or juice and being all elegant like. But you know what? Now I understand what your dad meant, as where we got more of our twisted traits from." Ash said to Gary, as he received a nod.

"You know Nat, that was just so much fun! Brings back memories, but I still can't believe you didn't call or visit me last night! But I guess this morning visit with the awesome gifts makes it up! Hahaha I'm just kidding, luckily I didn't work this morning. I'm just really happy to see you!" Delia said with excitement, as she and Natalie entered the dining room like nothing had happen with the guys in the kitchen.

Silence-ness fell among the guys in the kitchen, while cleaning off the remaining cake off their faces, as they heard Delia's and Natalie's gossiping about anything. Gary was the first one to leave the kitchen and entered the living room area when his face was cake free. Ash then asked where he was going, as Gary just let out a force chuckle.

"…Have you forgotten? You said that you're taking me to Brock's so I can visit May, after you get something from your room."

Ash for a second was left confused at Gary's comment but within seconds, something clicked. "Oh right! Sorry, let me go get that, thing, and we can head out."

The moment Ash disappeared into the hallway towards his room, Natalie was now in the living room. "Gary did you just say that you are going to visit May? Like at work right? Why don't your father and I take you to where May is working at? I want to see my baby girl."

"Um it's kind of complicated, you two won't be able to come and visit her due to security reasons. Even though you're families you have to be on the computer files. I'm sorry but by me going this way I can have May come home and visit for sure." Gary said, as he was looking at his mom but then looked over at his dad who walked up and stood next to her.

"Wait, come home for sure? Does she not live at home?" Riley asked.

"Well she does? But not often, she usually stays with her friends time to time…" Gary then noticed Ash coming up right behind him, as he then raised a hand in the air. "…Well parents of mine and Mrs. K, sorry can't stay a bit longer but we're taking off now. So don't wait up for me, I'll be home whenever."

"Gary honey, please don't stay out too late, at least be home by dinner time tonight around eight? I'm really hoping to have dinner with everyone tonight, since you said last night that everyone should be home tonight. And besid—" Natalie then got cut off by Riley.

"Just be home tonight for your mother's sake, as there's something I need to give and discuss with you too."

"Right, sure. Well I'll be home later than, bye. Come on Ash let's head out."

Gary then made his exit before anything else stopped him, as Ash followed right behind after saying bye to his mom and to Gary's parents. Once they got in the car, Ash started the car and asked him if they were really going to Brock's building. Replying back with a 'thanks for the save' first, Gary then replied with a 'no'. Ash then let out a sigh and pulled the car out of the drive way when he noticed Gary's serious expression. Gary snapped back to reality and realized the car was on the road, as he then asked Ash where they were heading. Ash then told him they are heading to the 'Arcade Fun Center' to kill time and so he could escape reality for a bit. Letting out a tiny chuckle, for he didn't mind escaping his current situation, Gary let out a sigh and pulled out his phone to call May. To let her know about their mom and dad are in town, as they want to see her tonight. Also to have her pick him up after her shift at the arcade. Ash was trying to pay close attention to the road and other cars going by, while listening in on Gary's conversation and tone towards his sister on the other line. As he could tell Gary was trying his best to sound happy for May's excitement about the parents. Ash caught the forced laugh expression that Gary let out, when replying back to May, as Ash let out a mental sigh. For this was one of the few time he's not sure how to help out his best friend besides being there doing other stuff to keep them both occupied and escape reality.

Later that Evening – Inside of the Oak's Mansion 

Natalie yelled out in excitement and jumped off the couch, welcoming her father in-law home when he walked through the hallway with his nose in a folder. Looking up from the folder, Prof. Oak let out a surprised but happy smile when he realized the unknown car outside wasn't some random purchase by Gary. Calling out his daughter's name when being tackled into a tight hug, Prof. Oak asked how things where going and what's with the sudden visit. Before answering the question, Natalie pulled away and called out for Riley to come back into the living room. Within seconds later, Riley came out of a bedroom down the Prof. Oak's laboratory hallway. Quickly making his way over to his dad and wife, Riley greeted his father from a far. Prof. Oak then greeted his son back when he stood in front of him, as he took a nice look of his son and then his daughter in-law.

"You two have changed a lot over the many years since I last seen you two. Shorter hairdos, with darker skin tone, and if I'm not wrong you two seem a bit slimmer and taller?"

"Oh dad, that is just so like you! You always notice the little things with us..." Natalie said, as few giggles escape. She then looked over at Riley with a smirk. "…Hah, I told you that your dad was going to notice and say something about our looks!"

"If you had forgotten, he's your dad too. And I don't recall you saying anything about what dad would have said about us."

"Damn it Riley, I so did! I mention about it over at Delia's when she comment about our looks. So that means you weren't listening to me!" Natalie said in a raised voice, as she shoved Riley away from her. Being semi-upset and looking away from Riley, she looked over at her father when she heard a chuckle from him.

"A couple of things for sure that hasn't changed is that bubbly but feisty personality of yours Natalie. It's nice to see that you two are still together."

Riley let out a raised brow in his father's direction. "Hey what is that suppose to mean? You didn't think we would be together when we left for Saida?"

"Hah, well I mean, it's nice seeing the two of you together still alive. Because I'll be honest with you son, with how you are I wasn't going to be surprise if she would have choked you to death."

"Wow, thanks dad…" Riley replied in a sarcastic tone. "…Thanks for your support and care."

"You know I love you for you are my son through blood, but I can't help but to love the girl you married a bit more than you. But anyways, when did you two get here? And why are you here?"

"Oh, long story short, we're on vacation! Well we got here yesterday evening. But anyways dad, I got a luggage full of gifts for you! And I know you don't really need anything since you make those things you make, but I just had to pick the items I have for you. But I'm going to wait until May comes home too. That way we can do the opening of the gifts together..." Natalie said with a big smile, as she then looked at her dad who was giving her a smile in return. "…And you know what dad? You look pretty fit yourself. You've been eating well huh?"

"Yes, I have been. About everyday, when May isn't home, Misty is usually taking her spot to feed the two of u—What's wrong?!" Prof. Oak asked in a panic tone when Natalie let out a yelp.

"I need to start dinner soon! I want to have the food ready for my babies when they come home!" Natalie said out loud to herself when she suddenly left her dad and Riley by themselves. But she made a trip to the bedroom to changed into another set of clothing for cooking.

"Haha, same ol' Natalie…" Prof. Oak let out a smile, as he watched Natalie nearly skipped away. But then looked back over at Riley when 'dad' was called out towards him. "…Hmmm?"

"About Misty and her over here, how often does she spend the night?" Riley asked quietly.

"I don't know? I think about every other night? I'm not positive, I'm gone a couple of times when she spends the night during the week." Prof. Oak casually replied back.

"Leaving a teen boy and a teen girl by themselves spending the night in the same bedroom is carelessness. You've gone soft, how can you be so lenient with Gary like that?!" Riley raised his volume of tone a bit.

"First off, I'm no different how I was with you. And second off, Gary's my grandson and I'm letting him do whatever he wants, as long as he knows what's right in the end. Like how I was with you. Besides he isn't that careless or stupid like someone here when he was at that age. But than again, like father, like son."

"So you do think that the same thing could happen to Gary! But yet you still let them be alone by themselves?! Do you know what you are putting up at risk?! His future!"

"Well it seems that every thing is turning out fine at the moment. He is still alive and healthy, as there is May looking after him too. Besides, even if he screw up his future, he'll be fine, as it did for the both of you in the end." Prof. Oak hissed back.

"Barely! With Natalie's unexpected pregnancy, we missed our chance. You know very well with all the hazard-ness they didn't allow any child under eighteen on that island…" Riley replied in a serious tone, while looking away. "…Dad you don't know how it feels when ones future-career being taken away. We really didn't think we were able to get a second chance, but luckily we did. Sure it cost us to leave our two children behind but we wanted to be able to provide for their future."

"You're right that I don't know the feeling, so I can't say that I feel or understand your pain you went through. But why are you going off about Gary ruining his future?! From what I've been getting from him, there hasn't been anything that has caught his interest beside Misty."

"Well that doesn't matter, as I have another thing in mind for that boy's future. And I don't care if it involves Misty in it or not…"

Prof. Oak caught his son's determined face, as he and Riley looked in the direction of the front door hallway, when there was loud slam of the door. Along with a loud shout from both Gary and May saying that they were home. About to exchange looks to each other about it the issue of Gary's future for discussion another time, they never noticed when Natalie had stepped out of bedroom. Until they we're suddenly spilt and pushed off to the side, when she ran passed them, squealing in excitement on seeing her daughter.

* * *

A/N: (2/14/08) Weeee, so I guess happy heart day! Which a day I don't care much for but I figured I had to try my best to update on this day as a lil' non-sweet treat to all of ya ;p 

Hmmm, so by a few demands and discussions from others, I decided to write this build-up chappie just so we can see more of an idea of Natalie's and Riley's personality and role. And a lil' bit of their past with Delia. Oh, totally gotta love Delia's mischief spilt-personality-side when she's with Natalie and Riley xD

So much lovies and thankies for the helpful reviews and hope ya like and didn't mind another build up chappie. As now it seems like there are 2 ( maybe 3 if needed ) chappies to write for the completion…Wow xD Well that's about it, so hear and talk to ya all later! Until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	34. The Other Oak’s Past Selfish Decisions

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Oh and Gary's/May's parents' names were my choosing since I don't know their real ones, that is if it was ever given in a certain manga series. **

**Warning: Swearwords**

Main Characters Ages:

Gary- 18 / 3  
May- 24 / 10  
Natalie- 42 / 28  
Riley- 43 / 29  
Prof. Oak- ?

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 34: The Other Oak's Past Selfish Decisions

Inside of the Oak's Mansion

Gary had just slammed the front door loud enough for it to echo through out the front entrance hallway. But he still let out a yell saying that he and May was home after May had calmed him down a bit when they had enter the mansion. Before May could say anything else to Gary, she suddenly just dumped all of her belongings onto Gary, when she heard her mother's voice calling out her name. After managing to grab a tight hold onto his sister's belonging, Gary looked over and let out a chuckle when both of the female Oaks were on the floor. Even though they were a bit in pain due to crashing into each other around the corner, May and Natalie let out squeals.

"Mooooooooooom!"

"Maaaay my babygirl!" Natalie yelled, as she and her daughter threw both their arms around each other for a hug. "I miss you so much. How's my babygirl doing?"

May pulled away from the hug and let out a smile. "Oh I'm doing fine! And it seems that I don't need to be asking you the same thing since I know and can see the answer."

Natalie let out a raised eye with a smile. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh come on mom, with that nice shaped body, along with that nice skin complexion, it seems you are doing fine and great, especially at your age." May said with a wicked smile, as she heard Gary's laugh in the background. She then let out a giggle when she caught the semi-hurt-shocked expression from her mother.

"You may look like me but you're as cruel as your father's comebacks!"

"Well I had to get it from someone right? And where's dad?!" May asked while looking around, still on the floor with her mom. As a smile popped up on her face when she saw her father making his way over to them, getting back onto her feet, she called out for her father in excitement.

"May, it's good to see you." Riley said in a quiet tone, giving May a hug. After helping his wife off the floor, as he managed to caught a mumble from Gary when he walked passed them. "…What was that Gary?"

"Nothing really, I just said that at there is someone you're happy to see." Gary said it over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"Are you trying to—" Riley didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Gary had disappeared into the kitchen, due to May yanking at his arm for his attention.

"…Soooo how long are you guys going to be here?! We have like so much to catch up! Oh and I know you guys are really busy and stuff but I do know that you been getting my company sent packets. So how proud are you two about your babygirl's successes?" May asked in an excited tone towards her father but only to receive a confused look.

"Um what packets are you talking May?"

"It's our magazine articles. I have my work send you guys all the magazines that I'm in. I know you guys got it because it was signed for."

"I have no clue—Ow!" What was that for Natalie?!" Riley asked when he got a light unexpected hit from his wife on his arm.

"So this whole time you really haven't been looking through those magazines that I told you to look at when you get a chance?" Natalie asked in a stern tone.

"Well you did say when I get the chance, and you know very well that I barely to have the free time. Besides how was I suppose to know that May was going to be in there? You never mention that she was in there. I thought it was just a bunch of magazines you were wasting your time with."

"I mentioned it to you that you'll find someone you'll know! And so all of these time you said you glace it, you really haven't. I always wondered why you never mention about May. But now I get it because you never actually looked at the magazines…" Natalie looked away from Riley and wrapped her arms around her daughter's right arm to pull her away from her Riley. "…Come on May, we're leaving your daddy by himself, since he's so self absorb."

"Ooooo, daddy got busted again." May commented over her shoulder looking at her dad, who shook his head.

"Isn't always like that?" Riley asked out loud.

"Yup! Ever since I could remember when I was a little girl, but you know we love you…" May then looked away from her father and rested the side of her head against her mother's head. "…You know what mom? I think I got more of the mean streak from you then daddy."

"Yeah you're right, I was just trying to be in denial. Anyways, since you, Gary, and dad are here at the same time, we sooo got to open gifts! I personally picked them out. Oh and we have to do dinner together! It's been sooo long we've done dinner together! So what do you want me to make May?" Natalie asked with a smile.

"You know anything you make is fine with me. But how about we make dinner together? I miss baking and cooking with you when I was your baby girl." May said in a heartrending way, which caused her mother to tear up a bit. As she then felt a tighten grip around her arm.

"I'm sorry May…" Natalie whispered low enough only for May's ear, as she then took in a deep breathe. "…Let's try to pick up where we left off that we couldn't get to finish. I owe you that much my babygirl."

May let out a tiny smile and nodded. "Sounds like a plan, I'll get our book kay? Like, after the present opening!" May shouted to cover up the sorrow that was building up, due to thinking about the past.

"It's like you're reading my mind!" Daaaaad meet you in the big living room! We're going to open presents! And then you can do whatever you have in mind before dinner! And Gar—"

"Yeah?" Gary replied out loud right at one of the opening entrance hallway, startling his sister and mother. "And just to let you know gramps left for his lab a bit ago. So I don't think he heard you."

"Oh, well I know you already gotten your gifts the other day but I would love it if you join us so it's like a big family event. And could you get your grandpa for me?" Natalie asked but before she got her reply from Gary, Riley walked pass her. "Riley?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll get dad. We'll be out in the living room in 10 minutes latest."

Natalie replied back with an 'ok', as she, May and Gary just watched Riley walking straight to Prof's Oak's lab in silence. But then the silence was broken when Natalie then let out a squeal of happiness on the fact that she got two of her babies all to herself. As she then pulled Gary towards her and then dragged her two kids towards the big living room with a few unopened suit cases.

Later that Evening Night

After dinner, Gary was in his bedroom for he had excused himself first. For his excused was that he had some homework to get done, but really he was just on his bed listening to music. But also recalling how dinner went nicely, especially with the dinner conversations and stories. Gary had to admit that he really enjoyed having dinner with his whole family, especially hearing for the first time about his grandpa being a single dad. And how he was trying to raise his wild and difficult son, Riley; along with stories of how Riley became friends with Delia. By forced play dates, which were arranged by Delia's parents at the time. Lost in his thoughts, as he was trying to ignore another conversation he and May had heard earlier before dinner, Gary finally realizes someone was at his door. Turning down his stereo, Gary headed towards the door and opened it when May said it was just her on the other side.

"Hey May, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay up and hang with mom." Gary said at the crack of his door.

"Well I was but I'm doing a rain-check with her tomorrow. I figure you and I can talk about earlier. So can I come in?"

"Um do we have to talk in my room? Can't we go to another room to talk?" Gary asked in a hesitate tone, while still blocking his doorway entrance.

"Little bro just let me in…" May placed her hand on Gary's face and pushed him in backwards forcing her way in. "…I'm your big sister and I haven't seen your new room once when you turned five."

"BUuff, itss maah room!" Gary managed to escape May's hold on his face but it too late for she was inside his room with the door closed behind her. "Well Sis, this is my room that you are oh-so-welcomed into." Gary said in an annoyed tone but with a slight smile, when he saw May looked around his room with awe.

"Wow little bro I didn't expect to see your room to be so, neat and clean. I would have thought with your old self lifestyle you would have been a slob." May commented with a big sneer.

"Pssh, no, just because I didn't give a crap about anything and fooled around, which was never in this room, that doesn't mean I would have been a slob." Gary replied back hotly, as he flopped onto his bed.

"Oh really? Than what's the deal of all these years that you didn't let me or any girl in your room? Weeell at least until recently." May said with a smile, as she took a seat at the edge of Gary's bed.

"I don't know, I guess with mom weren't around anymore and entering in my old room, I just didn't want a girl's present to taint my new room? And since I never had any girls, it just stuck with me all those years until recently with Misty." Gary said with a shrug.

"Heh, I guess I can understand that…" May then patted Gary's bed with a sly grin. "…So this is where you did it with Misty for the first time eh?"

"MAAAY!" Gary yelled out in embarrassment, as he threw a pillow at his laughing sister.

In between laughing and lightly tossed the pillow back at Gary, May pinched both of his cheeks. "You know I have to screw with you someway or another. Anyways, where to start…"

"How about when we heard dad's comment about you being an 'accident' and screwing up his and mom's plan? Did that not bugged you that you just found out that you were an accident May?" Gary asked in a sincere tone, trying not to hurt his sister's feeling. But only to be left confused when he saw her smiling.

"About that Gary, I already knew I was an accident. It really doesn't bug me, but when I found out about it, I was hurt but I was able to get through it."

"So when and how did you found out?"

"How and when? Well it was pretty much like almost déjà vu for me tonight with dad and grandpa. As it was right before mom and dad decided to take off…"

_FLASHBACK_

Ten year old May stood behind the wall of the front entrance way when she heard her father mention that none of his kids are in sight to her grandpa. Riley was right about none of his kids were in sight at that time, but he didn't hear the door open or closed when May just got home from school. Just a bit curious at what her dad was arguing so strongly about with grandpa Oak, May stayed hidden and listen in.

"Please hear me out! Would you do this for me?" Riley calmed down asking in a desperate tone.

"Riley I thought I raised you better than this. You know that I don't mind watching my grand children but what do you think of you and how they'll turn out without their parents? They are very much attached to you. And what did Natalie say to this idea of yours?" Prof. Oak asked in a hotly tone.

"She doesn't know about the idea just yet. I just got the news from my friend over in Saida Island that they are in need of highly qualified Animal Biologists. He mentioned mine and Natalie's name and he said that the head president recalled remembering our application resumes still on file. As he also mentions that she is going to call me later within a few days because she wants us on board on her team."

"Can't you still continue your Animal Biology here in this town?"

"Natalie and I could but it's Pallet Town and we need more of a hands on. Being right there with all of the different sorts of wildlife animals is a whole other world. You know that the both of us were ready to take off for Saida Island after graduation. But the both of us got set back with the unexpected pregnancy with May…" Riley lowered his head a bit and let out a sigh. "…Don't get me wrong dad, even though we didn't plan to have May, I love May dearly and would not change anything if I could. She's one of the many best things that happened in my life. She has changed my world to the point that Natalie and I adored and even spoiled her, as she was one of the reasons we decided and planned to have another child. I love Gary too, as he is my little trouble maker son. But I have to admit, I'm not sure how to deal with him. I was excepting him to be like me and have to same interest. But every time I try to teach or talk to him, he doesn't have an interest in. It seems like all he wants is his mom or May, I'm afraid that we'll have nothing in common when we grow up. How did you manage with this kind of situation dad?"

"Heh, to be honest I don't know how I managed with you. You know I had a very difficult time raising you and developing my career with your uncle. As for the moment I'm afraid that I have to agree with you on the part that Gary might not have anything in common with you. Because he's only three years old but at the time, you were same when growing up. Like how you decided to study a whole different area subject that I would have never had interest in. But then again there might be a little hope because you like animals as I like animal too. Even though mine is more of a mythical created creatures but still our passion for animals outlook are about almost the same. So maybe if you're lucky Gary will have to same interest as you later on in life. But you won't know that if you decide to leave your children here for another island for some years. Seriously are you not happy here?"

"I, uh, not saying that I'm not happy here but I've always had my heart set on going to Saida Island to study and help those wildlife animals. Now that Natalie and I got a blessing second chance, I just got my whole animal biology passion back. Dad, please?" Riley then dropped down to his knees.

Prof. Oak let out a sigh, picking up his son off the ground. "I really don't like the idea of you leaving your kids but since I know you want this badly to the point your down on your knees, I'll take full care and responsible of May's and Gary's life here. But only if Natalie agrees to all of this, if she says no than the deal is off. Got it?" Prof Oak said in a serious tone, as he then walked off to end the conversation.

Riley stood at his spot staring at the back of his father's back, thinking to himself on what Natalie would say to the idea. But seconds later his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a slammed door and a yell from his daughter's voice. Riley then made his way towards the front door, greeting out loud welcoming his daughter home with a big smile. But it disappeared when he notice May was a bit teary eye. Asking her what was wrong; May just replied that she got something in her eyes when walking up the driveway, as she then wrapped her arms around her father's waist.

"I, don't, want…" Before she knew it, May had tears coming down her cheek. "…Waaaaaaaaah, where's mom!"

"Babygirl, what's wrong?! Why are you crying all of a sudden?! Can't daddy help you?! Whatever got in your eye is it burning?!" Riley asked in a panicky tone.

"No, I want mom!"

"Uhh, mom is in the play-den area with Aunt Delia, watching Gary and Ash. Come on babygirl, can't daddy do something to make you stop crying?" Riley pleads with May.

"I, just, want…" May then rubbed the tears away and looked straight into her father's eyes. "…You to bake cookies with me."

"Whaaa?! You know that baking isn't my thing, can't you do that with mom?" Riley asked but then he wished he never did when he received a death glare from his daughter. "I uhh, ok, you win babygirl. If it gets you to stop crying, I'll do it for you. But only after you get your homework done, so you better get started on it and call for me when you are done and ready ok?" Riley asked, as he received a nod from May. He then watched her take off down the hallway towards her bedroom, as his smile disappeared. _'I'm sorry May, I guess tonight is one of the ways to make it up to you for my selfishness decision.'_

Later on that Night

Natalie sat at the edge of May's bed after tucking her in and was about to take off but was stopped when May called out to her.

"Yes honey? Is there something you need?"

"Um, you and daddy talked today right?" May asked in a worried-like tone.

"Yes we did, you know we always talk, why you asked all of a sudden?"

"Mom, you two are leaving us for Saida huh?"

Natalie just stared in shock at May due to her comment. "…How do you know about this issue honey?"

"I overheard daddy talking about it with grandpa right when I came home today. Are you two really leaving us?"

"I am sorry honey. Mommy is going to be selfish and go with daddy on this trip. I really hate the idea of leaving you and Gary but your daddy and I had a long talk about this. We love the both of you very much and want to provide you two the best. But this is an opportunity that your daddy and I were able to get, as it's always something we wanted to do…" Natalie paused for a second to wipe away the tears formed in her eyes, as she looked down at her daughter. Who had tears coming down her cheeks, as she then slowly wiped away her daughter's tears away. "…I'm really sorry for this sudden decision honey, but I want you to do me a big favor. Please for the time being watch out for your baby brother and while growing up, you do whatever you please and don't let anyone or anything stop you. I know whatever you do, you'll make us proud. And that home made receipt book of ours, you keep on adding to it and have it in a safe spot until I return. Ok honey? Please don't cry anymore."

May sniffed a bit, when her mom gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Ok mom, I'll be a big girl that you'll be proud of when you and daddy return…"

END OF FLASHBACK 

"…Um yeeeah, then like two weeks later mom and dad left. And you, you may not know what was going on but your instinct knew, as you would not let go of mom." May said with a force smile upon her face.

"Yeah-yeah whatever, I was a little three year old back then."

"Yeah, a three year old momma's boy, haha. Anyways, I really want to thank you for sticking up for me yesterday. Mom told me how you threw a pair of pants at dad because he was assuming the worst of me. That would have been priceless to see too, but you know after you left, dad apologize for it and told me that he's very proud of what I become and achieved when he finally looked through the magazines that grandpa had in the mini library. You know finally getting to hear those words from mom and dad I…" May suddenly paused due to the unexpected tears dropping from her eyes. "…Oh my, tears?! I swore to myself that I was never going to cry. I've done well all these years, so why they are coming down all of a sudden."

Gary a bit shock at seeing May crying for the first time in his life, as he wasn't sure what to do or say. But he did the best thing he knew would be a good comfort; he pulled May into his arm for a brotherly hug. As he just kept quiet and listened in on an uncontrollable sobbing May the moment she hugged back. About 10 minutes that had passed with May done crying her eyes out and a bit calmed down, Gary was trying to figure out what to say to his sister but was still left speechless.

"…Gawd, crying my eyes out kind of felt good." May said out loud, rubbing away her remaining tears, as she let out a tiny smile towards Gary.

"Well yeah of course it would feel good. Especially crying in your good-looking and very caring brother of yours, why wouldn't it?" Gary asked with a cocky smile to cheer May. As he knew it had cheered her up when he received a playful pushed at his shoulder.

"You can be so full of yourself at any time and situation huh?" May let out a smile but then let out a tiny sigh. "I guess all these years of putting on a strong front and having everything bottled up, really shows that I've missed mom and dad a lot more than I thought. And maybe deep down, knowing the fact that I'm an 'accident' might have actucally bothered me from time to time while growing up. But now for sure being a grown woman on her own, it doesn't bug me because I know very well they love me."

"Heh, well for the 'accident' child, mom and dad sure treat and love you well. Especially compared to a 'planned' child like me, well mom is being mom but dad is a whole other story with me. Does he really have a hard time looking at me or something?! Whatever man, if he's going to be like that, two can play that game too. But you know what? I realize dad has this thing were he goes off about something secretaries not knowing one of his kids are listening in."

"Hah, yeah I'll say and totally agree to that. Was there something else you ended up overhearing from dad besides what he heard earlier on this evening than?"

After hearing May's question, Gary let out a tiny chuckle and started from the beginning of what he overheard of dad's and mom's plan for him. After hearing the whole story and able to piece what Riley meant about Gary's future, May let out a realization 'oh' when Gary finished his story. A bit surprised at hearing what their father and mother were planning, May asked Gary what he was going to do and also if he had told Misty yet. Replying back that he doesn't have a reason or will to go, so he's going to tell them no and as for Misty, definitely no. She then told him that it might be a good idea to tell Misty soon about what's going on, that way she wasn't going to be mad or too shock for being left out. Falling backwards onto his back, Gary let out a sigh, replying an 'I don't know' but seconds later, he finally made the decision to tell Misty whenever she calls. Thanking May for encouragement to tell Misty, Gary asked her to keep everything on the down low until further happenings. Nodding her head and replying with an 'of course', May then reached downwards and rubbed the top of his head right before quickly getting up off his bed. Yelling out in irritation for messing up his hair, Gary sat up and tossed a pillow once again at the back of May. May then couldn't help but to roll her eyes with a laughing smile, as she then tossed back the pillow right at her little brother's face. She then sweetly bid 'good night' to Gary and headed out his room right when he said 'night' back to her.

Gary just had stepped out of his bathroom while still drying his hair with a towel, not realizing he missed a call until the message beep alert went off. Gary then placed the towel around his neck when he grabbed his cell off the bed and played the voice mail message from Misty. Chuckling at the fact that Misty only left a dragged out message of 'call me back', he then quickly hit Misty's speed dial. It was only two rings before the other side was picked up, as Gary let out a smug but smooth, 'how you doing sexy' on his side. But not realizing that it was Lily who had answered and not Misty, she started laughing and thanked Gary for the compliment even though she knew it wasn't meant for her. A bit embarrassed at getting the wrong person, Gary just laughed it off asking if Misty was there. Getting a 'yeah' from Lily, second later, Misty was on the other line. Quickly greeting each other and Gary apologizing for missing the call, he then jumped right into asking how her day was at work. Replying back it was a fun day with the sisters, Misty then asked how things went with May and Prof. Oak being there. She caught the quiet but settle chuckle, as she wasn't sure to take that as a good thing or not until she heard the whole story. Misty let out a grateful sigh after Gary had told her things went nicely and how May made the atmosphere a lot less tense. About to mention something off topic to Gary, she got a chill through out her body when Gary called out her name in a serious tone, as she replied with a slow questioning 'yeah'.

"What are your thoughts about me not being around anymore?"

"Gary what kind of silly question is that?" Misty asked in playful but yet doubtful tone.

"Oh probably because I secretly found out that my parents are mainly here to take me away…" Gary said in a quick pace tone but paused a bit to hear Misty's response. But all he got was dead silence from her end, as it got him a bit worried. "…Misty? Say something, this wasn't easy to bring this up because I don't know how you'll reac—"

"Uh Gary, I'm sorry. Please, I um, need to call you back…" Misty said in a hastily and shaky tone, as she then took in a deep breathe. "…Love you."

Before Gary got a chance to say anything, Misty had already hung up on him. "Shit, this isn't good…" Gary tossed the towel that was still around his neck onto his bed and shoved his cell in his black sweat pants pocket. As he then quickly went to his closet grabbing a shirt to put on. After seconds of being fully clothed, Gary was out his bedroom door with his wallet and house keys in hand. He then went towards May's bedroom way further down the same hallway to ask for her car keys. Once he got her set of keys, he made his way the hallway entrance, as he then didn't expect to see his parents when they popped out from the kitchen. Only due to him making such hastily and loud noises when putting on his shoes right before leaving, as he then got asked where he was going at this time. "…Out. Don't wait up." Gary replied in a fierce tone and ran out the door before his parents could say anything else. At the moment he didn't care if they were going to be mad, for he only had one thing in mind; getting his answer from Misty.

* * *

A/N: (2/28/08) Wooo thanks for leap-year I'm a day early posting on IWYTWM 2 year anniversary xD Wowwzer even managed to update within two weeks too, O.O Heheheh 

Weeee, well I have to say that I kinda had to write this chappy so I don't feel like a lot of things were cut out or left hanging and so on. As it explained a bit of May's relationship with Natalie and Riley and how they even knew they were being selfish and not denying it when they decided to leave XD And yay for a lil' cute sweet brotherly and sisterly scene moment smiles

Well once again thankies to all of ya who are still with me and helping out a bit with the reviews! So much lovelove and talk to ya all again! Until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	35. Here’s Plan A…

I Want You to Want Me

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Oh and Gary's/May's parents' names were my choosing since I don't know their real ones, that is if it was ever given in a certain manga series. **

**Warning: Swearwords**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18  
Melody- 17  
May- 24  
Natalie- 42

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 35: Here's Plan A…

Waterflowers' House – Misty's Bedroom

For about fifth-teen minutes after hanging up on Gary, Misty has been pacing back and forth in her room trying to get a hold of Melody on the other line. But every time it was a busy signal, getting a bit frustrated and paranoid on what to do at the situation, all she did was kept on hitting the redial button every thirty seconds.

"Meeelody, get off the phone. I know you're supposed to be off the phone by now. I need to talk to you…" Misty then hit the redial button again and finally got a ringing signal. "…Finally. Hey Melody?!"

"Um yeah? Misty you know I have to be off the phone by now and can't receive calls after ten. Geez, I guess I seriously need to get a cell phone for myself. But anyways, I'll see how long I can be on before my parents realize the phone went off. So what's up?"

"It's about today's conversation in science class. So I wasn't hearing things nor was it the fig of my imagination of what I heard of last night. It's really true, Gary's parents are here to take him away. Gary just told me that he knew about. Seriously Melody, I thought I was imaging it."

"So then what all happened?"

"I freaked out. I hung up with him right away, telling him I'll call him right back. As I've been trying to call you for the last five-ten minutes, because I seriously don't know what I'm going to say or even what to do at the moment Melody. I need some advice…" Misty let out a dreadful sigh, as she heard Melody on the other side sighing too.

"I know you are freaked out but you know you should have heard Gary out. You know I bet you're not making it easy by freaking out by hanging up on him when he told you."

"I know, I just really need some quick girlfriend talk—" Misty then let out a tiny gasp, due to being a bit startled to death when the phone was yanked from behind.

"How about some _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend_ talk between us first?" Gary said in a serious tone, as he then brought the phone to his face. "Melody, I'm ending this call. So we'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Gary then ended the call, not evening giving Melody a chance to response back. As he then tossed the phone on Misty's bed and looked over at her, who had a worried expression. "You, come with me." Gary said in a serious tone, when he grabbed a hold of her hand, dragging her out her bedroom.

"Gary?! How did you get here and wait, where are we going?! I should let my sisters—"

"They know I'm taking you out for a bit. You and I need to talk in private about this issue."

After Gary's reply, he kept quiet while Misty kept on asking where they were going, but she still let Gary dragged her out the house and to his sister's car. Both entering the car and buckling up, Gary pulled out of the drive way and just drove down the road to the closest park. It wasn't too long after they reached the parking lot of the park, as Gary turned off the car. About five minutes of solid dead silence, Gary was still looking out his side window. But finally let out a dreadful sigh that made Misty decide to speak up first.

"Gary, I'm sorry?" Misty quietly apologized, as she waited for Gary to look over but he didn't.

"You quickly hung up on me so you could talk to Melody? How did you expect me to react to that reaction of yours?" Gary replied back, as he finally looked over at Misty. "Seriously you left me no choice but to come up with this and drag you out here so we can talk."

"I'm really sorry ok?! When I heard about you finding out that your parents were really going to take you, I freaked out because I thought it was just a horrible dream I had last night. But Gary, how am I suppose to stay chill when this involves your parent?!"

"So what if it involves my parents. They haven't even told me about their plans as of yet but even so, do you think I'm going to go with them?!" Gary asked in a raised voice.

"Well if I'm correct, you have same interests as your parent's career. And they are your parents that you haven't seen in years! So I don't know?!"

"So what if I have the same interest as them? And who cares if they are my parents that I haven't seen for years, that doesn't mean I'm going to go with them!"

"But this chance is like letting you kill two birds with one stone. So I assume that you might take this opportunity to get to know your parents and follow pursuit in your interests."

"What's with all the assumptions?! I never made any decisions nor said anything about leaving! Do you really think I would just decide to leave for another island?! Especially knowing the fact that you just signed a contract with Brock and your sisters to launch your guy's career?! Besides it's my life and my decision if I want to go." Gary replied back hotly, as he saw Misty had raised her hands near to her face.

"But Gary they are your parents! I don't think it would matter if it's your decision or not! They might just take you away because they can!" Misty shouted, as Gary's hands were suddenly around each of her wrists.

"Misty calm down! I'm not going to leave you!" Gary shouted back, as he didn't realize his grip became tighter around Misty's wrist.

"Gary, you're hurting my wrists." Misty said, as she caught the shocked and hurt expression on Gary's face.

"Sorry!" Gary quickly let go of Misty's wrists and got out of the car, shutting the door in frustration. _'Damn, I can't believe I freaked out on her like that. Just calm down and take a breather…' _Gary slowly paced away from the car with his head down to the ground, collecting his thoughts. As he didn't hear the faint foot steps that caught up behind him.

"I know you didn't mean too…" Misty then wrapped her arms around Gary, placing her hands at his chest from behind. Giving Gary a light squeeze by putting pressure on the right side of her face and arms, Misty let out a tiny mumbled sigh. "…Gary, I just. Well it's just. I'm just plain out scared. I know you and I don't want to do anything to be apart from each other. And I know you well enough that you are going to do all you can to not go but we're talking about your parents."

With his head still down at the ground, Gary let out a tiny smile while intertwining his fingers on top of hers. "So you really don't want me to go right?"

"Well of course dummy! I'm all open-minded about long distance, but with you I don't want to be far away from you. And especially you are being at another island far away don't help either…" Misty tightens her hold on Gary's fingers and body; as she took in a deep breathe. "…I know it's really selfish of me to say, but I really don't want you to go, I was happy to hear that you were going stay here with me in Pallet because of my job with my sisters. I really didn't expect any of this with your parents coming here."

"Neither did I, but you know what? It's alright to hear a selfish side of you once in awhile. It lets me know your feelings. Because seriously I don't know what to think if you would have truly and honestly told me take this opportunity and go with my parents…" Gary then lightly pulled Misty's hands off him, for him to be able to turn around to face her. As he then with both hands cupped both her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Gary then looked straight into Misty's eyes when he pulled away. "…This talk started off rough but in the end it wasn't that hard or bad as I thought it was to be."

"Riiight, maybe after the whole freak out was done, yeaaah." Misty said with a smile.

"Hey, you started it first when you quickly hung up with me when I was trying to let you know what was going on."

"Yeeeah-yeeeah, I'm sorry ok? It already happen and nothing else I could do to change it now huh? But, what are you going to do about your parents? Like when they tell you about it? Or are you going to let him know that you already know their plans?"

"Well to be honest I'm not sure what I want to do. To either keep quiet or let them know…" Gary then rested his forehead against Misty's and let out a sigh. "…I think it might be best if I keep quiet. That way I can start looking into work or an internship for Animal-Bio here in Pallet or even in the next town like Viridian or something. Then that way when the time comes when they tell me their plan, I can let them know I got some business here."

"You are a genius Boo, well most of the times." Misty said casually and letting out a big smile towards Gary.

"Yeaaaah I am Baab—Waaait, at times?!"

"Hahah yeah at times. I really don't want to give you that much credit to the point it would lead your ego to grow bigger as it's already is."

"Har-Har. And you being pretty _enough most of the time,_ I let you get away with these kinds of comments towards me." Gary said in a cocky way and gave Misty a smirk.

"Pssh pleeeassse. I'm pretty all the time buddy. And I don't even need make up for it either!" Misty replied back in a huffy manner, as she pulled away from Gary and gave him a stare.

"You right, especially right now with the moonlight shinning down on your natural beauty. I guess I can't disagree with you…" Gary said in a smooth calming tone, as he brushed Misty's bangs out of the way and caught her blushing face. "…Aww' look at that, you're blushing at my comment."

"Oh don't let it get to your head, it's just you're just too, um too—"

"Smooth for your own good. Admit it, you're a sucker to my charming ways." Gary let out a big grin but then to only receive Misty whole hand on his face, pushing him backwards.

"I'm getting chilly, under this moonlight. So I'll meet you back inside the car, when you're done cooling that big head of yours." Misty said in a playful tone to avoid the question. Leaving Gary behind, as she quickly went over back into the car, a smile appeared knowing that things are a bit settle for the time being.

Gary still at his spot, just stared with a big smile in Misty's direction when she had entered inside the car, as he then looked up into the sky. "Haha, I still got it."

Some Hours Later – Oak's Mansion

It was about a quarter 'til 1 A.M. when Gary quietly entered back inside the house, after spending some more time talking with Misty, before taking her home. As Gary was about to head straight to his bedroom after taking off his shoes, and placing May's set of keys on the small table stand near the front door, he stopped in his track when he heard a faint T.V. show playing in the background. Wondering if the T.V. was left on, Gary made his way over to the bigger living room to turn it off, but from a far he saw the back of his father's head. Gary couldn't help to let out a scoff the closer he got to the living room but was still in the main hallway near by the kitchen entrance.

"Tsh, I said you didn't need to wait up for me."

Riley looked over the couch when he heard his son's voice, as he let out a loud scoff when he saw the smirk on his face. "Pssh, what made you think I was waiting up for you? I was watching one of my favorite shows. And now that it's over, I'm heading to bed. You should do the same, since you have school in the morning…" Riley then got up off the couch and headed down the opposite way from Gary, heading to his and his wife bedroom. But he then slightly looked over his shoulder. "…Oh and watch your step right when you get to your bedroom door."

A bit confused and just staring at the back of his father's back, as he soon disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, Gary suddenly realized that the T.V. was still left on. "Damn that old man. Confuses me first about watch my step and now he forgot to turn off the T.V.…" Walking over to the living room couch to grab the remote, he suddenly noticed and realized that the show was only half way into it when the commercial was over. Letting out a raised eyebrow and turning off the T.V. Gary let out a tiny smile. _'…His show is over eh? Well I'll be damn. Old man is just like Gramps, didn't want to admit that he was worried and was waiting up for my return.' _

After tossing the remote on to the couch and not brothering to turn on the lights, Gary decided to walk though the darkness. Still keeping in mind that there is something that he needs to watch his step for, once reaching to his bedroom, he had pulled out his cell and used it as a light source. Aiming his cell at the floor, Gary saw a stack of books of different sizes and condition. Before knelling down to grab the books, Gary had reached over his door knob to have it open first and then finally entered to his room with all the books in hand. Shutting the door with his foot and turning on the light with his elbow, Gary quickly headed over towards his bed. Finally sitting down on his bed next to the books, Gary soon realizes they were books on the wildlife and existent animal bios by old and new known Animal Biologists, as one of the books were done by his parents dated in their earlier years. Even though a bit curious on the subject and his parent's work, Gary decided to save his parent's book for last, as he placed it off to the side. And grabbed another book and started skim through it. As hours passed into the late night, Gary was still up reading only getting through a couple of books out from the big stack. But noticing out of the couple of books he has gone through, there wasn't the same animal he ran across twice, as there were a good amount of different animals. As well with all the interesting facts, it got him too continued on with the next book, ignoring his need for sleep.

Morning Time – At the Oak's Front Door

Misty rang the doorbell for the second time, hoping someone in the house will open the door for her. As she stood in her spot shivering from the coldness of the morning, about to blow some hot breathe on her set of hands in between her grumble, the door was finally opened. On the other side of the door, stood Natalie in the 'kiss the cook' apron, as she then grabbed a hold of Misty's arm pulling her in.

"Misty! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was in the middle of making breakfast with May. You must be cold!" Natalie said out loud but in worried tone, when she shut the door.

"It's all fine now that I'm in here. I just forgot my coat inside my car. As Gary usually leaves the door unlock for me when I call his cell. But he's hasn't answer to any of my calls like ten minutes ago before I left."

"Oh my, now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all this morning. It's only been me and May. Gary then is most likely still in his room. I haven't even gotten a chance to wake him up myself."

"Well in that case, if you don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself to check on him…" Misty then exchanged smiles with Natalie, but her smile grew bigger when she saw May out the corner of her eye. "…Hiii May."

May waved and smiled at Misty, while making her way over to the two. "Hey there girl! Want anything for breakfast or any requests?"

"Um, sure? But I'll just have whatever you two are making. But geez, I don't know how the two of you are so energetic in the morning to cook! I don't mind cooking but I dread cooking in the morning."

"Haha, well I'm not sure myself either. Well we'll see you back with Gary in the dining room…" May gave Misty a big smile, as she placed both hand on her mother's shoulders. "…Well mom over here needs to tell me the next step of our dish that she's teaching me. And also we need to return so we can avoid something that might going to be burnt."

Misty let out a giggle, as she watched May and Natalie rushed back towards the kitchen before anything could happen. Turn around to head towards Gary's bedroom, Misty let out a mumble about him better be awake or in the shower for not answering her calls. Finally at the door, Misty knocked a few times calling out Gary's name, but no response, as she closely put her ear close to the door for she heard the faint of the radio alarm clock going off. Knocking for the last time and still no response, Misty decided to enter the room. With the lights on, Misty saw Gary passed out curled up on his bed along on top of a bunch of books. Wondering where and why there were some many books on his bed, Misty went over to Gary to wake him up. Turning off the Umbreon radio, she then grabbed a book out from his hand and placed it off to the side along with the others, as Misty sat next to Gary, lightly shaking him to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head, time to wake up! We didn't even stay out that late. Gaaaaaary waaak-" Misty stopped in her sentence when Gary stirred and mumbled something she could barely hear. "…What was that Gary?"

"…Female pandas are in heat…Once a year…For seventy-two hours…" Gary then rolled over on to his other side, leaving Misty giving him a raised eyebrow.

"…The hell? Gary time to wake up, it's time for school!" Misty this time roughly shook him wildly. As she also then placed her freezing hands at his neck.

"What-huh?! What time is it?! What's going on?" Gary really dazed and not sure what was going on, as he tried real hard to focus his blurry vision on what was in front of him. "…Misty?"

"Yeeeah, it's time to wake up. And what was it that you were mumbling about pandas?" Misty asked with a tiny smirk, as she still got a dazed look from Gary.

"Whaaa-pandas? What about them? Maaan what time did I fall asleep?"

"If you're asking me, then who should I ask? Gary, have you really been up all night reading all these books?"

"Yeah, I guess it was my dad's idea who had decided to leave them at my door when I took off to get you last night. They're books on the endangered and wildlife animals. So many different facts from so many different animal biologics, even one of the books is by my parents. But I haven't gotten to it yet." Gary said, as he sat up, with a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Well I guess that explained about the female panda being in heat for only seventy-two hours. Hah, seriously you are just too cute, babbling one of those interesting facts in your sleep."

"Oh geez. Did I really babbled that? Hah, well I have to say it kind of sucks for the male pandas, glad I'm not one."

"Oh?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, if I was a male panda, that would mean I would get it with a panda chick for only like what? A few times once a year? Yeaaah forget that! Glad I'm a human male. I can get the action anytime I want." Gary let out a big grin at Misty.

"Gary, you can be such a pig…" Misty shook her head after giving Gary a pair of rolled eyes. "…Seriously I don't know how I ended up falling for you, when I was avoiding your sleazey kind at my old school."

"Pleeease, deep down, you know you love it…" Gary then leaned and gave Misty their usual morning kiss, as he then pulled away with a smile. "…Good morning."

"Morning to you too. Now how about fully wake yourself up and get ready? I'll meet you out in the dinning room with your mom and sister. They're waiting for us to join them a bit for breakfast." Misty said, as she already halfway towards the door.

"Yeah suuure, I'll meet you ladies out there when I'm done." Gary waved 'bye' to Misty right before she closed the door behind her. As he then looked around at his bed at the scattered books. _'Mmm, let's see I still have quite a stack to get through before my parents. I guess I'll take a couple with me…'_

After a little conversation at the dinning room table with May and Natalie, Gary and Misty were now by at the door shouting their good byes for school. Right before they were about to head out the door they heard a 'be safe' and another 'behave in school' from other voices they haven't seen and heard all morning. Popping their head back around the corner, they both saw Riley and Prof Oak, in the hallway with each of their faces in a folder. With Misty shouting 'good morning and bye' to the two older male Oaks, Gary replied back with a 'yeah, sure thing,' as the two went out the door. Misty then handed over her set of keys to Gary, as she made her way to the passenger side of her car. Once they both had entered into the car and buckled up, Gary let out a chuckle when he started driving down the driveway.

"…Heh, well I'll be damned. The old man actually said to be safe. Seriously, I'm surprised that he even cares."

"Gary, you'll be surprise how much he cares about you. He may not show it but he really does care. You know, while you were taking your time and getting ready, your mom told me that after you left in a haughtily manner yesterday, your dad was a bit worried about the outcome could have happened when you were in that scary mode. Your mom said that you behaved like your dad when he was our age as he got into a lot of deep trouble because of his behavior. So he was really worried that you might have been the same way, which was why he was waiting up for you to make sure you were home in one piece…" Misty paused for a bit and was trying to read Gary's facial expression but couldn't get a clear feeling with the blank stare. "…You may not realize it, but you and your father are the same way when it comes to expressing your feelings. Well to certain people that is, with the two of you not sure how to treat each other, it's usually the reason why it leads to the stubborn-ness. You know, the two of you just have to find something the two can talk about that would work out the awkwardness."

"You know, since you noticed that much about me and my dad, then you should know that it's going to be hard to even start a conversation with him that doesn't lead to an argument in the first place." Gary replied calmly while still staring straight ahead at the road.

"I guess you right about that…" Misty looked away out her window in a pouting way. "…I was trying to show you the bright side of the situation."

Stopping at a stop sign, Gary reached over and turned Misty's face enough to place a soft kiss on her left cheek. As he then slowly pulled away from Misty and lightly pressed down on the gas paddle to pass the 4-way stop. "Thanks. You're the best."

Misty then let out a smile when she saw the sincere but tiny flustered upon Gary's face. As she then placed a hand on his thigh, replying a quiet 'welcome', while looking straight ahead at the road with Gary.

3:15 P.M. – In Front of Brock's Fashion and Models Building

Misty pulled away from the driver side window, still had her stare locked on Gary. "So I'll see you whenever tonight! Good luck on your search."

Gary let out a faint smile. "Heh, yeah thanks. I'm going to need it, since there is like one place in Pallet and not a whole lot in Viridian City either. But hey, things are going to turn out just fine. And don't worry, I won't treat your baby too bad out on the road."

"Gary, I don't want you to be reckless or get pulled over for speeding kay?"

"Yeah, gotcha, you wiiin. Well you have a fun day at work with your sisters and maybe with May. I'll see you later on tonight at your place whenever I'm done. Bye." Gary flashed a smile and a wave at Misty, as she did the same before heading towards inside the building. He then grabbed a piece of paper out from the cup holder and gave a quick glance at it. "…So the place is clear across town at the outskirt of it. Well here goes nothing."

Once Gary had reached his destination, he had to wait in the waiting area to be fully helped by the receptionist. Getting a bit irritated at the long wait for a small working building, Gary pulled out one of the books out from his bag, to pass the time. About 20 minutes had passed on by; the receptionist finally called out Gary's name.

"…Hi, sorry about the wait, we're just a bit busy than usual as of lately. How or what can help you with today?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to the main person who's in charged here. It's about maybe doing an internship or possible getting a job project position?"

"Let me see if she's free at the moment…" The receptionist then pressed a button on her phone and started a conversation, mentioning a young man wanting to talk to her. Within seconds she then pressed a button to end the call and looked back over at Gary. "…Well you are in luck, she is free at the moment. So if you'll just go around this corner and down the hall, her office is the second door on the right, with McNabb on it."

"Thanks." Gary then headed in the direction was told and with the door being wide open, Gary stood at the door way, as he lightly knocked at the side. "McNabb?"

Looking up from her folder in hand, she let out a smile. "Hello, come in and take a seat. How can I help you today?"

"I came in here to talk to you about if there is a free opening for a job position or even an internship. Not to long ago I started to have an interested in the animal biology from all those programs on the animal-discovery channels."

"Oh, alright. Well then, I'm Julie McNabb, please to hear that you have taken an interest in the animal biology world and your name sir?" Julie asked with her hand held out in front of her to shake Gary's hand.

After shaking her hand, Gary cleared his throat. "…Sorry, it's Gary Oak—"

"Oak? Like are you by any chance happens to be the son of parents named Riley and Natalie?" Julie asked wondering to herself if there was any relation.

"Yeah I am?"

"Oh wow, so you're one of the two kids they always talked about when they still worked here working with me. My you have grown in to a fine young man and even following in your parents foot step. How exciting! I so need to get in touch with them, there is always no free time when ones into a project. Well like how's your sister and parents doing?"

"Well my sister is doing great, got her career going in the modeling and fashion world and my parents? Well I really haven't talked to them. I guess like you said, once one is into a project they lose all track of time. But it's alright, but by any chance I would be able to find work here?"

"Oh absolutely I will take you on board! You're the son of many few top animal biologists from what I've seen when they took off for Saida Island they're even more succeeding. Hiring you I don't think I'll regret it, but only as long as you have your certified degree for a position or a certified training certificate for an internship study here."

"Do I really need one of those? I thought an internship is so I can get learn and experience first hand."

"Well yes it is, but here we require one of those to work here. So if you are still interested and want to get your training certificate within a summer course, there is an institute in Viridian City. If you want I can give you the school card, location area and directions?"

"If you don't mind, I would love whatever information you got and can give to me."

"Sure, please give me a bit to gather the information you need."

Gary thanked Julie, as she got up from her desk heading over to a file cabinet across the room. As Gary noticed she pulled out a folder and then headed back over to the desk. Mentioning that there was a few folders already set up with information, Julie then handed Gary the folder. Upon grabbing the folder, Gary thanked Julie again for the opportunity and information, as he then bid 'good bye' and excused himself out of her office. Nodding and wishing Gary good luck, she let out a smile at the back of him when walking out for she was excited to see what potential she would get from her former partners' son. Gary on the other hand, when heading out, he let out a faint forced smile when skimming through the folder on how to get to the institute in Viridian City. Just realizing how frustrated at the fact that he needed the extra requirements to work and or even study at the building in Pallet, but he also saw the brighter side of it. If getting into the school at Viridian for the summer and getting a for sure internship position, he's sure to be able to stay back in Pallet.

Later that Evening – Waterflower's House – Dining Room

"Lovely sisters, thank you for the wonderful cooked meal. It was a shame that I missed it at the beginning and came here half way into dinner." Gary then flashed a smile at all three sisters across him and Misty.

"Oh like, your totally welcome Gary. It's not like it's anything new with you, like showing up late." Violet said in a teasing manner.

"Hah yeah that's true. But anyways, hey Daisy, you don't mind that I spend the night here instead of Misty over at my place do you?"

"Like, not really? Just as long as you guys like, keep it quiet at night." Daisy jokingly said with a laugh.

"Daaaaaaaaaisy! Come on, we're not like that!" Misty yelled out in embarrassment for she knew what her sister was hinting at. But she then looked over at Lily who let out a laugh.

"Yeah-yeah, like we believe you two. Especially at the ages you two are like, at and the hormones. And even you two say you aren't like, hanky-panky it up all the time, we still like believe you two do, as we have to give the teasing-lecture." Lily said with a smirk.

"Oh my gawd Lily, not you too?! And Violet don't you even start either, you all three are so evil in a way. I'm heading out of here before I get some more embarrassment abuse from you three." Misty said in a playful tone, as she got up from the table, with her dishes.

"Well lovely sisters, I'm heading where she's heading." Gary said with a wink and a smile, as he waved bye to them at the table, also grabbing his dishes.

Leaving the dining room and kitchen area and then into the living room to grab his bag, Gary followed Misty in the family dens room with the nice big comfy futon, along with a big work desk and book shelves around the room. Passing the stereo Misty had turned on before sitting on the upright futon; Gary dropped his bag on to the floor next to the futon and quickly laid his head down on Misty's lap. Before he was going to be asked on how the search went, Gary had spoken up first when he explained to Misty on what had all happened at the Animal Biology building in Pallet. As he then mention that he needed to go to attend a summer course at Viridian, but when he got to there, the office building had just closed. Giving him no choice but to go back tomorrow, Misty then couldn't help but gave Gary some sympathy for his luck on his search. As she also told him that things will turn out sooner or later. And before Gary could reply back, she had asked him about what are his parents thought of him not being home with them tonight. Letting out a tiny chuckle, Gary mention that they don't know it yet. As he had asked May to keep them occupied all night, and if she could play in the conversation about him spending the night and that he'll be back tomorrow. Misty shook her head but the corner of her lips curled at Gary when he let out a big grin upwards towards her.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to read one of my books in your lap for a bit. And then have a good night sleep next to my favorite girl." Gary let out a tiny smile, after letting out a yawn when he mentions the word sleep.

Misty let out a tiny laugh and gestured Gary to get up off her lap, she got up to get the spare blankets off to the side of the futon. "…Sure, then I'll get a chance to finish my book…" Misty then tossed the blanket on the futon and went over to the bookshelves to get one of her unfinished book. "…You're really into those books aren't you? This is most I've seen you interested in stacks of books with a couple of days."

"Hah, well I don't know, the facts are just interesting. And I think it's neat that all the facts came from people like you and me. I can see it now, our bookshelves is going to be fill with books by me and magazines with you in them. We're both going to succeed." Gary said with excitement but then another yawn escaped. "You know on second thought, I think I'm just going to sleep, if you don't mind. But of course you can still read your book, so you don't have to worry about the lights be on. I can just fall fast asleep byl just be lying next to you."

"Aww, hehe, oook then, do you want to sleep here or in my bedroom?"

Gary had already pushed the futon down as into a bed when Misty. As he then flopped down on it. "Let's sleep here. That way I don't have fight all those plushies for space on your bed. Because every time I move, one always falls on me. And you know how hard it is not to toss them off the bed because I know you don't want them off the bed?"

"Hahah, I'm sorry? I love those plushies! And most of them were from you on our first blind date." Misty stuck out her tongue and sat down at the edge of the futon. "…Well then you go ahead and catch up on your sleep and I'll join you when I'm tired after reading how many chapters I get through. And don't worry, I'll be setting your cell alarm so we can wake up early enough to head over your place to change, loooove you."

Gary grabbed a hold of Misty and pulled her down onto her back. "Thanks, and love you too. Niiight." He then went in for a good night kiss and rolled back on over to his side to give Misty enough room for herself.

"Night." Misty replied back with a smile, as she watched Gary trying to get comfortable with the shared blanket.

Next Day – Afternoon – Viridian City

Misty was in the waiting room of the institute of Viridian admission building, as it was only twenty minutes by the time Gary had came back from one of the offices. Wondering how things went within that twenty minute frame, after about a half an hour wait on his name being called, Misty didn't like the expression that she saw on Gary's face when he closer. Getting up off from her seat, Misty thought it was best to keep quiet until Gary was ready to mention what had happen. As the two of them headed out of the building, once they entered the car, with Misty in the driver seat, Gary let out a frustrated sigh and had tossed the folder from the institute on the passenger side floor.

"I'm too late for the summer course. They told me that they had stopped taking applications like a couple of weeks ago. I even tried to using Julie McNabb, saying that she recommended me coming here but they were still stuck on their admission rules. This blows."

"I'm sorry to hear that Gary…" Misty replied in a sympathy tone, as she droved out of the parking lot. And before making another turn, she quickly looked over at Gary. "…So than what's the next plan? You know, about your parents."

"Well I just have no choice but to let them know straight up, that I'm not going. Even if I have nothing going on here for me, until way later when that institute opens and accepts me for the next term. Just don't worry too much about it Misty. I'll have something figured out by the time whenever my parents decide to spring it upon me."

"Well, whatever you do, remember I'm one hundred percent behind you. Even if I have to show them my mean side."

"Haha, yeaaah I know, because you're just fiery-sweet like that…" Gary let out another tiny laugh at Misty's reply, as he grabbed a hold of his cell. "…Well for now let's just forget the luck I'm having and have fun tonight. Should I call Ash and Melody now? To let them know that we're heading back to town and have them meet at the mall within a half an hour?"

"Yeaaah ok. You know it's been awhile since the four of us had the day off together. It's a shame that Richie works every night."

"Well it's his life and club so he lives and breaths it. Buuut you know if we all meet at Richie's club parking lot and walk over to his house, we can bum-rushed and make him take the night off. We all know Richie has a few other DJs who can take over tonight."

"Haha that sounds like a fun plan! You call Ash and Melody and I'll step on the gas so we can get back into town, ASAP!" Misty yelled out excitedly, as she missed Gary's smiling expression all over her.

Spark's Spin House Parking Lot

Melody called out Misty's and Gary's name out in excitement when Misty and Gary stepped out from the car. Misty then called out back with Melody's and Ash's name, while the two boyfriends just flashed a hand in the air, as their quick 'hey'. Chit chatting on figuring out where to go after kidnapping Richie from his place, Gary then mention that they should included Richie's thoughts on it too. So with that said, he then suggested that they walk over to Richie's house first and go from there. With that sounding a better plan, Misty, Melody and Ash all agreed and headed towards Richie's house which's a little over a block away. Finally walking up to Richie's place and knocking at the door, they all stood and waited for Richie. Within seconds the door was opened by a shirtless Richie, as Richie gave out a confused but sleepy look, when he saw four of his friends at his door with grins on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Richie asked with a yawn, from being woken up.

"Sorry to wake you up buuuut…" Gary then pushed his way in through the front door with an arm around Richie's shoulder. "…It's time to wake up."

"What? Why? You guys know I work way late into the night and I usually don't go to sleep by the time first period start. I kind of need all the sleep before work tonigh—" Richie was trying to replied back to Gary but looked over to his left side at Ash, who now also had an arm around him.

"Not tonight my friend. You are taking the day off tonight because the five of us are going to hang and chill. All of us have to day off tonight from our jobs and plus there's no school tomorrow."

"But I need to be at my clu—" Richie then got cut off by Ash again.

"Richie, it's a Thursday night. It's not going to be that busy, so why don't you just have one of your top DJs' take over tonight. Let him shine and have a taste what's it's like to have complete control of the dance floor music."

"I—"

"Richie, just get your ass in that bathroom of yours and freshen up. We're going out tonight and staying out like old times." Gary said in a casual tone but had already pushed Richie forward towards down his hallway.

"Hah, I don't know how _old times_ we can go back…" Richie let out smirk at Gary and Ash, as he slowly disappeared down the hallway. "…It's just not going to be the same among the three of us when it's time to see who can pick up most girls by the end of the night! Especially since the two of you actually have girlfriends that you are serious about!" Richie yelled out with a laugh before shutting the bathroom door.

"That guy always gets me back some how…" Gary mumbled loud enough only Ash to hear, as the two turned around to face their girlfriends. "…Heh, whaaat?"

"Picking up as much chicks as you three can by the end of the night?" Melody asked out loud from.

"Richie and Gary did say it was _old times_." Ash replied in a nervous tone, towards a semi-glaring Melody and Misty.

"You two are just so horrible! I can't believe you guys made it a game." Melody said out loud, as she looked over at Gary.

"Heeey, Richie's in it too." Gary tried to defended him and Ash towards Melody but then looked straight at Misty, when he heard an 'uh huh'.

"…Well Richie isn't our concern Gary. The two of you are, as let me guess you won most of the time huh?" Misty asked in a not so surprised tone.

"Uuhh, well if it makes you feel better I'll let you know that Richie won most of the rounds. Because he always flash his interest and work relation in the music industry 'cause of his dad's club." Gary replied back with an annoyed expression.

Misty could tell that when Gary mention Richie won most of the rounds of their old habits night games, she couldn't help but to let out a giggle. "You know I can tell you are annoyed at the fact that you lost most of the time so I'll let you off…" Misty then caught the 'geez thank you smile' off of Gary when she walked pass him, as she then looked down the hallway. "…Richiiie! Tonight where ever we're going, we should find you a giiirl!"

Within seconds, Richie popped his head out the bathroom. "I for one, really don't need or have an interest on having a girlfriend at the moment! I only played those girls-chasing games with Ash and Gary so I can mainly beat the two in our completions. It's just at the moment the passion I have right now is just for my music and club!"

"But what if the girl also has an interest in music and-or is a DJ herself?" Melody asked out loud, when she stood next to Misty.

"Umm, uhh, well…" Richie trying to find his words, but end up being a total blank, as he then kept his calm cool expression. "…Would the two of you just let me get ready?! Just make yourself at home like Ash and Gary does all the time! We'll just see how things go tonight." Quickly shouted back and retreating back into the bathroom, Richie quickly shut the door.

Misty and Melody shared a giggle, as they both turned around when Ash and Gary started laughing out loud from the living room. Both Misty and Melody asked if it was really a funny scene from Richie, as Ash replied with a 'yeah'. And with Gary following right behind mentioning that Richie has never been that stump at a question, as the two both then had to congratulate Melody. Letting out more giggle fits knowing the whole story behind it, Melody and Misty finally made it over to the couch and sat down, waiting on Richie whenever he is all done and ready to join them out in his living room.

Later on that Evening – Oak's Mansion

"Hey mooom, I was suppose to let you know when I got home earlier on today, is that Gary is going to be out again." May said out loud towards Natalie, who was across the living room looking through one of her suitcases.

"Oh? Another night out? Is he always out and about?"

"Yeah pretty much. But he has tone it down a bit when he got with Misty."

"Oh, well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised about that. He does have most of his father high school habits. Is he out with Misty then?" Natalie asked, looking away from her suitcase.

"Yeah, but he also told me it's a night outing with Ash, Melody and Richie. You know and remember Richie right?"

"Heh, yeaaah how can I not remember Richie. He's the son of the guy I couldn't stand through out high school. But of course I had nothing against his wife, as we often run into each other at the super market and one day she had Richie with her. I have to say he was a little sweet cutie, as it makes me wonder where he got the sweetness from…" Natalie paused, as she then stared to feel all boiled up inside. "…For sure not from his father, I can let you know that."

"Haha, it seems that you still have a thing against the dad huh? Well Gary and Ash is now best friend with Richie when they were growing up. I don't know how his dad is like, but his dad ended up giving his club over to him."

"Whoooa, that guy actually gave his crappy club of his to his son? Poor kid, but how's that place doing? When he had it, when we were all out of high school, it was on the verge of being closed down. due to lack of business."

"Oh? Well while growing up with my group of friends, it picked up a bit with my generation I guess. But ever since Richie took over last year, business has picked up a lot. Mostly because he did a total remodeled it to, as he's his own DJ at his club."

"Oh I see, well that's good to hear that his son is doing well…" Natalie started trailing her sentence when she started digging through another her suitcases. "…Oh I found it!"

May now a bit curious at her mom' search through the suitcases due to her sudden scream, she got up off the cough and went over to her. Natalie let out a smile and held out to her daughter the item she was searching for, as May took it and a tiny sad smile popped upon her face. As she then quicly went back over to the other side of the living room and picked the phone, dialing Gary's cell. With three rings going off and finally at the fourth ring, Gary finally picked up.

"Hey little bro. I know you're out and about, as it's all good. Buuut wither if you're planning to come home or not, make sure you're going to be at my work around 2 ish ok." May said it more in of a command tone.

"Um ok why?" Gary asked out loud over the music playing in the background.

"Well let's just say you and I along with mom and dad, we're waaaay over due on something."

"What are we overdue on?!" Gary asked in a frustrated confused tone, at the lack and confusing conversation with his sister.

"It's nothing big, just whenever you decide to come home, just check one of the living room bookshelves ok? You'll know what I'm talking about when you see it. Well have fun tonight and stay out of trouble. Oh and mom sends her love over the phone to you. Well bye-bye!" May then placed the phone back on the receiver when Gary bid her a slow 'bye'. As she then walked over back to her mom and handed over her personal item. "…Gary quietly sent his love to you too mom and how about spending half a day at my work tomorrow? That way you and dad can see how I rock my photo shoots and being one of the top models."

"Haha, ok sounds good to me. I'll let your father know the plan tomorrow. Is it going to be fine with your boss?"

"Oh it'll be fine. Brock won't mind, he's cool like that. And mom, make sure you the two dress up too because we are going to do another family shoot portrait."

Natalie let out a smile when she finally got what her daughter meant when she was listening in on her conversion with Gary, about 'something overdue'. As she then nodded at her daughter and placed the old picture frame on one the shelves. While the both of them backed up a bit and stared at the picture and as timer went off, they finally walked away from the first but surely not last family picture. May let out a big smile, as she replayed the fun and wonderful but somewhat awful memory in her head, like it had happen just yesterday. Awful due to it had taken them about over forty minutes to get a perfect picture of her at age ten, standing in between her parents in their late twenties, as Natalie had a three year old Gary in her arms on her side, all smiling cheerfully at the camera.

* * *

A/N: (4/3/08) Wow, it's April already xD Well anyways geeeeez, sucks for all Gary's luck at the moment ; Hope ya like the chappie and hopefully things will go nicely in the next 'wing-it' chappie for Gary's and Misty's life situation drama(s) XD

Aww' once again thankies and lovies for the reviews you guys! Keeps me going to continue the story, as well extra ideas added And a special thankies to the few of ya who all left an 'anonymous' review(s) with no email to personally replied back xD But ya all are awesome for those anonymous reviews! glomp-ness to all of ya

Um, I think that is about it, as I'll try to get the next chappie update when I can sometime this month. But I guess be on the look out for part two of continuation of "What Would You Do", as I've been itching to do a second part of it for about half a year now xD Hahaha yeeeah, much lovies and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	36. …Onwards With Plan B?

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Oh and Gary's/May's parents' names were my choosing since I don't know their real ones, that is if it was ever given in a certain manga series. **

**Warning: Swearwords**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
May- 24  
Natalie- 42  
Riley- 43

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 36: …Onwards With Plan B?

Friday – 12 Noon – Oak's Mansion – Living Room

It wasn't long for Gary to find the picture frame on one of the shelves that May had mention being 'overdue', when he and Misty entered the mansion five minutes ago. As he then just stood staring at it, while Misty giggled and then pointed at the little Gary. Asking him what had happen to him, for he use to be 'sooo cuuute' when he was little. Broken out of the trance after realizing that the question was an insult, Gary looked over at Misty with a defensive but playful manner.

"Pfft! What had happened to that _cute_ Gary? Well he became this hot stud standing right next to you!"

"Uh-I-um-"

"Cat caught your tongue? Heh, is little Miss. Misty losing her touch on comebacks?"

"Uhh-Nooo! It's just…That I think…You're…" Misty paused and playfully looked back at the picture frame with a smile.

"I'm what?" Gary asked in an eager manner waiting and wanting to know her answer.

"I forgot." Misty said out loud like it was nothing, as she could feel Gary's annoyed aura. "Sooo this is what May was talking about."

"Yeaaah. I don't remember this picture being taken when I was young but I'm surprise that we have a family portrait. So May wants to do another family portrait eh? Well this is going to be interesting..." Gary then let out a tiny smile and then started heading towards his bedroom. "…Well we got about a little over an hour to get clean up and take off to your work place."

"Yeah, gotcha…" Misty said with a tiny sigh. "…It's a shame that I have to work right around the time you guys are doing your picture taking. I would so love to see how May is with you on the photo shoots, she's so silly when I work with her. "

"Hah, I bet. She gets really childish when she does attach to someone or something. But anyways, I'll come by to visit you when I'm done with the shoots with my family, kay?"

"We'll figure something out ok?" Misty asked, as she receives a smile nod from Gary.

2 Hours Later - Brock's Models and Fashion Building – May Oak's Dressing Room Set

"Riley and Gary, would you two please smile or something?" Dale, the photographer asked in a tiring tone. "I usually don't mind grim expressions but when there are two lovely ladies with bright smiles next to the gloomy expressions, just kind of kills the mood."

Gary squatted down at his spot in front of May and his parents, letting out a loud sigh. "Well Dale, if this wasn't like the 100th take, I wouldn't be annoyed. Come on, we have been at this for about thirty minutes and I know you have taken a lot of _smiling_ pictures of us in the beginning of this shoot."

"Well Gary, by May's request, I am to stop when I find the perfect shot of all four of you." Dale replied back, as he then looked at Riley.

"How perfect does it need to get? It's just a picture. As I have to agree with my son that with all that pictures already taken there has to be a good one." Riley replied in an annoyed tone towards Dale, but then looked over at May.

" But daaaaddy…" May then gave her father a puppy face expression. "…I want a picture of all of us and I want to make sure it's a perfect one. Is that too much to ask for?"

Riley let out a sigh of defeat, as he then place a hand on top of May's head. "No it's not. Ok, I'll try to continue with my best smiles for you."

"Awesome! Now it's…" May looked down at Gary and then hugged him from behind. "…It's your turn! Smiiiiiiillleeeeeeee!"

Struggling and trying to keep his balance on his squat stance, Gary was also trying to fight off May on the fact she was stretching out his month. "Pfff-Maaay! Ooook yoou win!"

May let out a victory shout, as she finally let go of Gary's mouth from behind, as she saw her brother rubbed both of his cheeks, while standing back up. May then commented out loud, to hang in there as the photo shoot will be done soon. Both Gary and Riley just let out a quiet 'yeah' while May just let out a giggly smile that matched Natalie's, who was watching the whole scene. About 10 minutes passed by with different takes of smiles and position stances, as Gary was starting to get annoyed again when all of them were told to get ready for another few more takes, when Dale went to check his current shoots on the computer. Gary took a deep breath before all of them changed in to another position stance that Dale told them too. As Gary sat in one of the chairs with May behind him, Natalie sat in the other chair, with Riley behind her. After the position was set and ready to go, Dale then got already with his camera and did his usual count down for each shoot. With it being the 3rd shot, he could tell Gary's smiles were getting to be more forced and filled with annoyance, while May's, Riley's and Natalie's were perfect. As he then couldn't help but to let out a sigh towards Gary. Right at the beginning of his count, he thought he heard something behind him but ignored it. As he was glad he did ignored it for he managed to capture a smile on Gary's face that gave him the perfect shot for May's request. Really not giving the family the cue that that he got the perfect shot, Dale turned around to see what the noise behind him was. When he saw it was Misty against the back wall, a smile crept on his face, as he then placed his camera on the table nearby. And made his way over to Misty and suddenly gave her a tight hug, as he ignored the sudden protest-yelp from Gary.

"Thank you." Dale whispered in Misty's ear, as he then pulled away.

"What? What did I do? I just got here Dale." Misty asked in a confused tone. As she let out a nervous smile, since she saw an annoyed Gary heading towards their way.

"You caught that smile on his face right before I took it right? Well that was the smile I need for the shoot, so the fact that he saw you, I got a real sincere smile from him."

"Oooh is that right?" Misty let out a big smile, knowing the fact that she made a different on Gary by her present, as she then threw her arms around Gary's neck. "Hiii there! I managed to sneak off a bit to see how the family portrait was coming along. But I guess I'm a bit late."

"What? We're still doing the photo shoot." Gary replied back, but then looked over at Dale when he heard his chuckle.

"Nope, we're done."

"Seriously? You're not playing around with me are you?"

"No I'm not toying with you. I got the perfect shot that I wanted, as I'm happy that Misty showed up."

"Wait, why? I should be the only guy to be happy about her showing up." Gary paused, as he caught the random chuckle and head shake from Dale. Not sure why the photographer was laughing at him and Misty just giggle along side with him, he just ignored it. "Whatever inside joke you two got going on, it doesn't matter because I can leave now…" Gary said in a semi-annoyed tone, as he looked way over at May, and his parents. "…We're done! So I'll be leaving now for a bit! Let's go Misty." Gary then grabbed a hold of Misty's hand before even hearing a 'bye' from May or his parents. But he then was pulled back when he took a few steps.

"Gary, come on don't be rude. I have some time, as I want to greet your parents and May."

Gary quietly apologized to Misty realizing it was and would have been a rude gesture on his part. As he then followed behind her, making their way over to the set stage he has been on for about over forty minutes. While Misty was receiving greeting hugs from May and Natalie, Gary stood nearby his father, as he heard a scoff from him. Causing him to give his father a raised eyebrow.

"So we got done thanks to her…" Riley commented quietly, as then walked away from Gary, who was a bit lost at his comment. But Gary was the least to his concern when he stood in front of the smiling Misty. As he then proceeds with a greeting and finally asked how she was doing. Receiving her reply of 'doing fine', he let out a tiny smile, as a question popped in his head. "…Misty, do you really like what you're doing?"

"Mmm, yes I do. At first I really didn't care for it but after awhile working alongside with my sisters I fell more in love with it. And also working with May it's so much fun! I don't work too often because of school and my personal life. But right after graduation, I'm on a full time contract with my sisters. So I don't think I'll be leaving Pallet."

"I see, so it seems like you're in the right direction with a career that you're passionate with."

"Yeah, um I guess you're right?" Misty replied in an unsure tone, as she didn't notice the uneasiness on Riley's face.

'_Well this might be a bit tougher than…' _Riley then let out a tiny smile. "…That's good to hear that you are following your passion though."

—BEEP-BEEP— All eyes were on Misty when she pulled out a small pager and turned off the beeper, as she looked up with a grin.

"Oh my, that was my alarm indicating that I need to head back before I get in trouble for being gone. I just wanted to stop by and say hi and see how the family portrait was going in the first place. So Mr. and Mrs. Oak, I hope you had fun today with your daughter at work, as it's a good place she has landed in. Well I'm sure I'll be seeing you all later on, so please take care." Misty said with a wave, as she then was about to turn around to walk out of the room but turned around to Riley and Natalie with a smile. "…Sorry for being rude but I'm going to steal your son now!"

Before Riley and Natalie could say anything, Misty had grabbed a hold of Gary's hand, as the two ran towards the door laughing and bidding their 'byes' out loud before the door was shut closed. Letting out a laugh to themselves at the scene, Riley and Natalie looked over at May who was with Dale at the computer checking out the final shot but along with all the rest just to check out they turned out. Slowly making their way over, May had Dale put the final shot for Riley and Natalie to see how it had turned out for them, as they both let out a big smile at their new family portrait.

Few Days Later – Monday - Oak's Mansion

After getting dropped off by Ash before he had to head off to his work, as Misty and Melody were at their jobs too, Gary let out a bored sigh on one of the living room couches. With the T.V. playing a commercial he had already seen over a hundred times, his head wondered around the living room, until his show program came back on. As his eyes landed on the shelf with the old and the new family portrait placed next to each other. A smile escaped when he saw the picture and recalled over the weekend that May mention that he is such a sucker for Misty as the smile in the picture showed it. But Gary still couldn't believe that he was so transparent to others for them to notice when he's around Misty but he wasn't going to deny it. For he knew it was the truth. Misty always brightens up his day. About five minutes of getting bored with the TV, Gary decided to continue reading his parent's book that he finally got a chance to start late night Sunday. As he then grabbed his bag from the floor and pulled the book out. But about ten minutes went by, Gary quickly shoved the book back into his bag when he heard his mother's whining yell down the hallway.

"By the tone of your voice there's something wrong isn't there mom?"

"Oh Gary! I didn't know that you're home…" Natalie said, as she made her way over and flopped down next to her son. "…I want to kill your father."

"Hah, what did he do this time to upset you? Scared you from behind a corner? Had a comeback that you got stunned on? Or just being an ass because he's too hot headed?" Gary joked with a smirk.

"Heh, am I sensing a load of own experiences?" Natalie asked with a smile, as she got a sarcastic shrug from Gary. "Well normally it would be one of those, but this time it's him being stuck in that den with that stupid project of ours that we were working on at Saida. But like come on, we're on vacation! We don't get a chance to do vacations and when we do, what is he doing?! He's working! Argggh! And I really wanted to go out with him too, like old times what we use to do when we lived here. Monday's our junk food night dates. But of course, knowing how your father is, he probably forgot. Because he's sooo into the projec—Uhh Gary? Where are you going?"

"Just give me a bit mom. I'll be right back…" Gary yelled over his shoulder, while he was already half way down the hallway towards the den at the end of the mansion. Reaching near the entrance of the den, Gary could felt the tenseness from his father. By the fact he's hovering over the paperwork on the desk like a mad man. As Gary did the best thing he could think of to break the silence tension, yelled as loud as he could. "…Yo pops!"

Riley jumped in his chair when he heard his son's loud voice from behind, as he turned around with a glare. "The hell Gary?! Don't you know that sneaking up and yelling at someone can lead to a heart attack?!"

"And did you know ignoring and forgetting a certain date ordeal, is somewhat breaking the guy's code of keeping your chick happy?" Gary replied back with a smirk, with arms crossed at his chest.

"What are you talking about? What's a _date_ got to do with you being here, interrupting my work progress?"

Gary then leaned his back against the wall and let out a chuckle. "Hey pops, what's the day of the week?"

Riley looked over at his son with annoyance. "Do you really have to call me pops?" Riley asked but only to receive a shrug. But with no more replies from Gary, he finally decided to proceed and answer the question. "It's Monday."

"Now, on Monday's what do you usually do when you and mom are on Saida?"

"Is there a point to this?" Riley asked getting a bit more irritated. But again, he received nothing more but a shrug, as it lead him to answer to his son's question. "We work and have our weekly meeting."

"Alright pops, let's see if you can put together my puzzle. Now that you and mom are back in Pallet and think of the olden times, as today is Mond—"

"Monday is our junk food night dates! Agh! How could I have let Monday slipped my mind?!" Riley yelled out in a panicky tone when he quickly jumped out from his seat. As he looked around the den for a clock to check the time, while missing the laughing smirk on Gary's face. But he then suddenly sat back down in his seat.

"What are you doing sitting back down?! You obviously know what's today is! Don't you need to get ready?! I'll let you know, mom's in the living room a bit annoyed to the point she wants to kill you."

Riley turned his back against Gary to over view his paperwork on the desk. "You don't think I know that by now? But I just can't leave just yet. I have to figure out how to go about the Seal's paragraph essay and the layout for a section in our project. I just can't leav—" Riley stopped in his sentence when his set of papers was suddenly taken away in front of him.

"You're stuck in that little information section part? I bet you that I can write up something you'll like, as well a layout. Just give me about fifteen minutes."

"Tsh, that confident eh? It's not an easy task to please me. But if you want to take the challenge, go for it. As I'll even give you an extension, I'll be back in thirty for I'm going to talk to your mom about tonight not being good night for our date."

"No..." Gary said in a solemn tone, as he pushed his father back down in his chair when he tried to get up. "...fifteen minutes. You'll get something to be please with, and with that you take mom out and ease down on the working. For pete-sake, you're on vacation. But if I fail, I'll defend you from mom's killing or something."

Riley caught the cocky smirk that he was familiar with on his son's face, as he then gave him the remaining information papers. Telling him that the bet was on, as he set his watch on a timer, while he couldn't help but wonder how in the world Gary is going to be able to read about ten pages of facts on Seals and write a summary layout in a couple pages. Riley watched Gary from afar when his son decided to take a seat at one of the other empty desks across the room, as he noticed Gary quickly skimming through the set of papers and already started writing in a notebook journal. With every minute that gone by, Riley just eyed Gary in amazement at his non-stop writing and before the two knew it, Riley's watch went off, as Gary cursed in the background. Both knowing the deal, Gary got up from his seat, leaving everything at the desk, he turned around to face his father with an annoyed expression. Exchanging glances, Gary kept quiet and excused himself with just saying, 'a deal is a deal.' While making his way to the one living room that his mother was still at, Gary was trying to figure out a way to defend his father but yet somehow to keep her happy. Usually quick on his feet, Gary was a bit at a lost, as it took him about five minutes to decide he was just going to wing it. As he then stepped out from the hallway entrance and took a deep breath.

"Hey mom! Well I tried to do something for you but I got the same results. So tonight is a no go on the date…" Gary said slowly, as he caught the irritated expression on his mothers face when she turned away from the TV. "…I know you're not too happy but hear me out. When checking on pops, he's um, he's uhh—Heeey!" Gary yelled out when his hair was roughly ruffled up, as he turned to see it was his father.

"Thanks for screwing with your mother for me. I'll take it from here…" Riley said with a smirk, as he walked passed Gary and head over to Natalie who's already on her feet. "…So do you want to get ready for our date?"

"Are we really going out tonight?!" Natalie asked in an excited tone and was about to hug Riley but wanted to thanked Gary first. For she just realized that her son really got through to her husband, but when she caught Gary's confused look, she leaned forward towards him. "Is there something wrong Gary?"

"No, not really. It's just…" Gary looked away from his mother to eye his father with a questioning look.  
"…Well pops what's the deal? I lost."

"Well even though you did, I looked over at what you got, as you almost completed it too. So I give you that credit and what I'm most impressed is how you got all that info into the layout within a short about of time. I don't think I could think of a better layout then what you provided. But yeah, enough said, as I shouldn't keep your mother waiting. But just curious, how did you manage to get all that information so quick?"

"I'm a fast reader but other than that, I already knew half the info you had in that packet of yours from another boo—Well you two just have fun. See ya." Gary said quickly and headed towards his room, grabbing his bag along the way.

Riley let out a smirk, watching his son disappear down the other side of the hallway before he was brought back to earth by Natalie's waving hand in his face. "Uh yeah?"

"I just asked you what bet did you two have going on."

"Oh, well it's not a big deal you have to worry about. But you have to see the layout he did, I seriously couldn't believe it. Especially when he got it within fifteen minutes, that boy I can see him be successful. There's no doubt about it." Riley said with a big smile, as he took to lead.

"Oh my, was that smile what I think it is?" Natalie caught up right next to Riley and eye balled him with a smile of her own. "It is! That's the little proud smile that you give out. As this is the first time in a while I've seen you given that to Gary. You two have been nothing but trouble with arguing or just plain awkward silence-ness since we reunited. So I'm sensing a little trying on both sides on get along with each other?"

"Well you did ask me to try to get along and keep my cool down with Gary. And you know, I have to admit that even though we're still not talking a lot, it's nice that there wasn't a whole lot of bad tension between us at every second. But the freaky thing is, he's almost the high school splitting image of me but there's just something different too. Just can't put my fingers on it. Whatever, it doesn't matter he's grown into a fine young lad…" Riley said with another big smile, as he then grabbed a hold of Natalie's hand. "…Come on let me show you what he did before getting ready."

'_Still like a little kid…' _Natalie let out a tiny giggle and followed behind Riley straight down towards the dens "…Ok-ok, I'm right behind you."

Later on that Evening – Gary's bedroom

"…Yeah, that's about it what had happen at work. My sisters were still teasing me at dinner time. But whatever, stuff happens. And what did you do today? Hope you weren't bored out of your mind, since all of us had to work." Misty said with a giggle over her home phone towards Gary on the other line.

"Haha well that sucks for you doesn't it?" Gary asked, as he got a 'geez thanks' from Misty, as he let out another chuckle. "…Well I was bored throughout the day but you know me, I always find something."

"Let me guess, you got around to more of those books from your dad huh?"

"Heh yeah and you won't be able to guess what happen today."

"You and your dad somewhat got along?" Misty asked with her guess.

"Seriously how is it most of the time that your guesses are like dead on? But anyways, yeah it was interesting. We really didn't get into an agreement or anything. Maybe stares and glares at each but for once we were on the same page on about his general area of work."

"Oh really? What was it that you pretty much got along with?"

"Well now that I think about it, there wasn't much talking but it was more of a bet going on between us two…" Gary then started going off about the all details to Misty about in a couple of deep breaths. "…It was an interesting semi-first hand on doing at what my parents do. But after my parents left for their date, I just locked myself in the room reading my parent's book until gramps called me out for dinner."

"So it seems that you are getting a big liking to the whole animal biologics huh?"

"Yeah I guess so. I think I might ask my parents about their book when I'm done reading it."

"Well that's a start on getting to know them better right? See I told you if you're not that hotly stubborn guy, there won't be that much tension between you two."

"Yeah-yeah, you're right. But we'll see how things go, I see no point of getting to know them if I'm not going to see them again when they return back to Saida…" Gary replied in an unsettling tone, as he then changed the subject.

Few Days Later – Thursday - Oak's Mansion 

Gary had quietly entered into the house sometime a quarter 'till ten, as he made his way towards the kitchen to put a piece of cake, which May asked him to buy, in the fridge. While making his way so, he spotted his father in the further living room, with the TV on playing in the background and on the 

couch, deep in his thoughts at his studies. As Gary greeted out loud but with a simply 'yo', Riley finally realized his son was home. Looking over his shoulders with a pair of reading glasses, Riley let out a quiet 'hey' before Gary had disappeared into the kitchen. Noticing the white box, he cleared his throat.

"May wanted me to let you know that she took out your mother for the night and don't know when they are going to return. But she said thanks in advance just in case you came home earlier from your dinner date with you girlfriend and friends."

Gary popped his head out of the kitchen and let out a loud annoyed grunt. "Seriously?! I'm going to struggle her, she was harassing me all night on the cell about coming home early for that stupid fatting cake of hers. Whatever, I should like take a bite out of it or something."

"Hah, is that some sort of revenge?"

"Haha, yeaaah. She has this thing where she needs to be the one to take the first bite before sharing. I don't know why but whatever that's her little habit…" Gary shouted deep from the kitchen, but slowly made his way towards his father. "…So is gramps out for the night too? And here, I figure you might need one or another one..." Gary held a coffee mocha bottle at the side of his father's, since he has a feeling he was going to need it for saying up. As Gary saw four empty bottles on the table with all his paper works scattered. "…You know you usually upset mom when you're working on your guys' vacation."

Riley finally grabbed the glass bottle, from Gary who was leaning against the ledge of the back of the couch. As he then couldn't help but let out a chuckle over his shoulder at Gary. "And you know your mother isn't too happy when you disappear for a couple of days without any warning of you being gone and no return."

"Well it seems we got something in common at the moment. We both seem to can't please that special person who I call my mother and to you, your wife." Gary said in a jokingly tone, as a chuckle escaped.

"Isn't that the truth? The only person that can is May. Oh wait I can't forget dad, so make that two. Well damn, aren't we on the bad end of your mother?"

"Hah, you can't count gramps, he's like neutral. He goes along with anything what mom says or asks. Gramps is just an easy going kind of guy who has a major soft spot for mom."

"I guess that's true too, but even if we take your grandpa out, that still leaves us on the bad ratio side. And it's not like we can redeem ourselves when May is hogging your mother to herself."

"Can you really blame her? She had her mothe—Hey so you are really using my layout." Gary had quickly changed the subject about his parents leaving to avoid 'a could' be argument. As he then jumped over the back ledge and landed on the empty spot that wasn't covers by books or papers.

"Huh? Yeaaah. I told you that I was impressed with it." Riley said in a calm tone to also avoid the knowing comment that his son stopped in the middle of.

"You said that but that didn't mean you were going to use it…" Gary grabbed the layout he had started on from the table to look over it. "…This layout was something of a half assed job. I wanted to get something done so I could get you out of the den for mom's sake."

"Is that so? Well half assed or not, it's still good—What are you doing?" Riley asked when his son grabbed a bunch of his paper work that hasn't been touched.

"What does it look like? I'm bored and I want to see what you got. But it looks like you barely got anything done. And let me guess, you've been at this all afternoon huh?"

"Whatever boy just put those down." Riley said in an annoyed tone, but let out a raised eyebrow when his son leaned in forward for a pen off the table.

"I will when I'm done playing around with this."

"Do you always play around with other peoples work?"

Gary paused for a bit at the question as he let out a smile. "Yeah, I do it with gramps gadgets all the time. Hell, a quarter of the time I get gramps damn projects done because he's off in la-la land before he realize his product is due the next day. You just do your thing and I'll do my thing on your thing. Hahaha if that didn't sound too wrong or confusing." Gary said, as he and his dad starting laughing at the raw humor. As Gary then slid over to the other end of the couch and started reading and jotting side notes.

Later that Night – A little Pass 2 o' Clock in the Morning

"That midnight showing was a lot longer than I expected, sorry mom." May apologized, as she quietly opened the front door of the mansion.

"Heehee, nah it's ok May. I don't mind all the time we spend with each other. It's a shame that I haven't really gotten a chance to do some quality time with Gary. Well I still have a while before our vacation is up, so sooner or later."

"Heh, don't worry mom, a word or two from me, he'll make time for you. But dad isn't waiting on you is he? We really didn't tell him exactly where and how long we were going to be gone."

"Heh, your dad I don't think he'll realize that I came home late for…" Natalie paused, when she noticed the living room lights were on, when she shut the door, as she then let out a sigh. "…With the lights being on and knowing him, he's probably working on that project."

"Heh, is dad always contently working?"

"You betcha, he like breathes it. But I'm use to it, as he does make time for me so it's all good."

After taking off their shoes, they slowly made their way towards the living room to a cute little scene, of Riley and Gary passed out on each side of the couch with paper works scattered all around them. Natalie and May couldn't help but let out quiet giggles, as May took out her cell and took a few pictures of the two. But the moment Natalie turned off the TV, Gary dazedly woke up, wondering where he was for a second. As he then remembers he was in the living room, before he did anything like getting off the couch, he fully opened his eyes to see his mother and May standing next to each with smiles.

"Hey Little Bro. had a nice nap from the overload of boring paper works?"

Gary let out a yawn, as he got up off the couch. Not realizing he had waked up his father in the process. "What time is it? I don't even know when I fell asleep. All I could remember was pops and I was having a competition on who could get the most animal bio paper works done."

"Well honey, it's a little pass 2 o' clock…" Natalie said as she helped her husband up off the couch and gave him a quick peak.

"Does that mean you two just got home?" Riley asked in a groggy tone.

"Yeaaah, we decided to see a last minute late night showing. But it's nice to know that you two somewhat got along. Even to do a competition, as now I'm just curious, who won by completing the most?" Natalie asked, as she waited for an answer.

Riley and Gary both let out 'uh's and 'um's while looking through the scattered mess of papers. But not caring to continue each other search of their actual count, the two shouted in union 'I did'. With the wide awake determined look on their faces, it got Natalie and May laughing. As May then quickly grabbed a hold of Gary and bid a quick goodnight for the both of them, as Natalie also did the same grabbing Riley. And within seconds after Natalie and Riley's 'goodnight', the two pairs went in their directions of their bedrooms for the night. On Gary's and May's side of the mansion, May lift her head off of Gary's shoulder and slowly let go of his arm.

"You know Gary, it's nice to see that you and dad are getting along somewhat. But there's someone else who wants some time alone with you…" May caught Gary's sarcastic stare, as she knew that he knew who she was hinting. "…And before you say anything, I know it doesn't help that I've been hogging mom to myself. But you have been gone and really haven't made an effort or interest on spending some time with mom."

"The reason why I haven't done anything is because I just see it a bit pointless. Mom and dad are going to be leaving soon. So what's the point?"

"Gary has you forgotten that they don't know you already know about their ideal plan for you? They still think you'll be going with them. And since you're planning not too, it might be the best interest for mom's sake to at least spend a day with her."

"Fine, I'll find a day or so. Happy?"

May let out a big smile before her arms where wrapped around Gary's neck. "Yeah, good night. Oh and you did get my cake?"

Gary pulled away from the hug with a chuckle. "…Hah, yeah I did and good night too. Oh but could you give me a heads up when you are about to steal mom to yourself? Dad and I agree that it's hard to get some time with her when you have her to yourself."

May let out a nervous laugh, as she waved her hand in the air, heading towards her bedroom. "Haha ok-ok!"

Meanwhile on the Other Side of the Mansion

"Seriously the two of you didn't argue?" Natalie asked in amazement over her shoulder when she opened their bedroom door.

"Not all, but I have to say that there were a few moments that could have lead to one but it didn't happen. In all, it was an interesting night with Gary. Sure there wasn't much talking involved but there was a connection with the whole animal bio field."

"Heh, I see. And did you force him this time on doing the competition of the paper works?"

"Nope, he was the one that was interested in it and grabbed the packets on his own. He was the one that challenged me because out of bored. And by the way, you know you could have let me at least clean up my mess in the living room before heading off to our room."

"Please Riley, what's the point? You're going to make another mess again when you pull out all those packet files again sooner or later. But hey, after the weekend with Delia, we should do a surprise visit to Julie on Monday."

"Oh we should. Since we got here, we haven't visit or even phone her that we're in town. Sounds like a plan…"

Some Days Later – Tuesday – Oak's Mansion

"Well looky here, it's pops all alone again with his undone projects." Gary said out loud from a far when he just entered inside the house from being dropped off.

"Well look at that, if my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, I think I could say that I actually have a son that lives here. You've been gone again and your mom's worried. What's the deal being home around this time?"

"Oh I got dropped off by Ash before he had to take off to work, as Misty and Melody had to work right after school too. And Richie's still asleep, so I'm about the only one with no job at the moment."

"So why is that you don't have a job while all your other friends do?" Riley asked, as he eyed his son who was slowly making his way towards the couch.

"Hello pops, are you seriously asking me that? Come on, thanks to gramps he got our lives made. But even without gramps', you and mom always send money to our bank accounts through out each year or so. As that aren't even counting the birthday and Christmas cash present. But don't get the wrong shallow idea, I'm grateful for your guys' money, as it has gotten me in and out of a lot of sticky situations but I do want to make my own, like May. It's just at the moment I can't find the passion for a job yet." Gary said in a casual tone, as he dropped his bag on the floor when he took a seat on the couch.

"Heh, are you sure about that? I think I have feeling at what you want to do."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing. Don't mind your _pops_. Anyways here." Riley handed Gary a few packet files for him to do for the hell of it to kill time until dinner. He managed to catch the smirk on Gary's face, when the packet files were taken from his hand.

As a couple of silent hours passed on by, Gary tossed the three files on his father's lap. Mentioning that he's done with what he could put in. As Riley grabbed the files and decided to take his time on each file packet. With doing so, Gary realize his father's intention on each file, he decided to do another random animal bio file. Finally about thirty minutes had pass, Riley placed all three files on the table and let out a tiny chuckle.

"…Heh, you know I forgot to mention that your mother likes a lot of your ideas and layouts. She wanted to tell you in person that she's really proud of you. But since the two of you haven't gotten a chance to see each other for some time, I figure I'll see you before her. So I'm relaying the message for now, as she wonders where you get most of the ideas from."

"Are you serious? You two don't realize your own design details do you? I got it from your guys' book from 10 years ago. I just improved it with my own magic touch."

Riley gave out a surprise look at the fact that his son had read his and Natalie's book. And as well that the detail designs were just a newer and improved version of their own. "Seriously?"

"Yup—Hold on…" Gary got up off the couch to pull out his cell out of his pocket when it went off. As he raised his index finger indicating to his father it'll be a bit. "…Hey babe."

"Hi Boo, well anyways I don't have much time to talk but I just wanted to let you know that I talked to Brock about Snap taking our graduation pictures. And he ok'd it, so now we need to talk it over with Ash and Melody to set a date." Misty said over on one of the company's phone.

"Alright, that's cool getting freebies on our graduation pictures. Brock must really like you to pull out all those favors." Gary joked around in a jealous tone.

"Well no need to sound jealous Boo, it's more like I would be pulling his ear if I don't get my way. Haha, kidding, Brock is such a sweet heart. He's like a big brother that I never had, as we get each other. But anyways, I got to head back to work, love you. Bye-bye!"

"Love you too…" Gary whispered, as he shoved his cell back into his pocket. Gary then turned around to take his seat on the couch again. "…Well anyways, um, tells mom sorry for now. It's just been a bit hectic with graduation plans and preparations with Misty, Ash and Melody I've just haven't gotten the chance to do so."

"Oh right, it's about that time…" Riley commented, as he heard his son's 'huh' when he looked away. "…Speaking of graduation, you have a week to spend with your girlfriend and friends after graduation. We're—"

"I'm not going." Gary said in a serious tone, as he already knew what the conversation was about. But the surprised look that he saw on his father's face, he wasn't sure what the rest was going to go like.

"What? Do you have any idea what I'm getting at with you boy?" Riley asked in a forced tone at Gary.

"I'm not going to Saida Island with you and mom. I have no interests. And if you're wondering how I know about this, I overheard it from yours and mom's conversation since the first night when you two got here." Gary said in a cold tone.

"So you knew about our plans since day one? And you didn't tell us? This isn't some kind of joke is it? Because you have to know that you do have to go with us."

"No, this isn't a joke and I don't have to go with you if I don't want to."

"Then what's with all your interests of being an animal biologist? Taking in all those books I left at your door? You could have returned it back but I know about you reading them. Since you're not that sneaky about it, I've caught you a few times reading it before hiding it when one of us comes in your present. And one of the surprising things that your mother and I found out, was you went to McNabb to get a job there. But then she sent you to the Viridian's institute and what I got from her, is that you didn't make it in time for the applicants. You went through all that trouble for something you already knew that you could get from us at Saida Island?!" Riley asked in an irritated tone.

"There are a few reasons I went through all these trouble. As I do and have a sudden interest of being a animal biologist. And I don't want to leave Pallet town, I can make it on my own here."

"This is Pallet Town we're talking about. Even Viridian City isn't that much bigger, you think you can make it on your own here? Please, to even start off you need that institute for the training classes and that place isn't cheap. So if I cut you off by financial, you'll have a tough time paying the tuitions."

"Do you really think I need your money?! Cut me off than! It's not like I can't go find a job and go from there. Besides, I've earned my share of money from helping gramps when he needs an assistant. 

I'm eight-teen, I can make my own decisions, like what I've been doing for the last fifth-teen years of my life without you guys. What gives you the right to make a big decision like this on taking me to Saida Island without even consulting it with me?!" Gary asked in a raised tone.

"Raising your voice at me again?! Who do you think was able to give you this life style you have right now?! As there's no need any explanations of any sort from me, because bottom line we're your parents and we know what's best for you!" Riley replied back in a hotly tone, as he looked up at Gary from the couch when his son got up.

"What's best for me?! Why all of a sudden?! After all these years with no visits but just a few calls here and there on some holidays. What kind of parenting is that? Well whatever you think in your head, is just jacked up. I'm letting you know I'm not going, as that's final on my part." Gary said, as he walked away entering the main hallway.

Riley got up from the couch and slowly followed in Gary's direction. "Your mother and I have seen great potentials from you within the last week on your span of knowledge. So with you staying here, you're going to waste it. What's the big issue of leaving this town for granted job—Wait, you're not going because of Misty and her job is it?"

"And what if it is Misty? Does that make me a fool for my main reasons of staying here in Pallet? She's the one that I want to spend my life with, as the two of us have talked about our future plans together."

"Not a fool but an idiot. You should think about your career first, as that way you can provide to your love ones. Because life situations can hit at you fast when you least expect it!"

"Misty and I aren't like you and mom! We really don't care about careers being number one priorities. Our priorities are each other at the moment. Besides, I'm not a big idiot like you when you were my age. I haven't gone idiot enough and knocked up my girlfriend. For fucking sake, it's called a condom or birth control…" Gary comment in a bitter sounding tone.

Gary let out a glare and missed the angry twitched on his father's face. Before even getting a chance to walk away, Gary was sent stumbling backwards hitting his back against the wall. With his jaw line pounding in pain, due to receiving a hard backhand from his father, as he couldn't believe it himself. Regaining his balance while letting go on his hold on his jaw, Gary was in moment to about on retaliating back with his own fist. But a figure rushed passed him, as a loud slapping echo was heard. There stood Natalie in front of Riley after backhanding him with all her might, as he stood in shock and felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Not caring that she had slightly cut open Riley's cheek with her ring, Natalie let out a nasty glare at her husband.

"You are _never _to hit any of our children like that!" Natalie said in a serious vivid but chilly tone.

Gary, who's being aided by May after the whole backhanding, let out a shock and worried expression towards May when they both heard mom's serious but yet scary tone for the first time. As the two had no idea what was going to happen next for they saw their parents exchanging silence glares, with energy auras that could raise the fire in hell.

* * *

A/N: (5/9/08) Waaah, sorry for the late update! Got a bit waaay side tracked and also lazy-ness hit XD Well the chappie was going pretty good for Gary and Riley but we all knew that things were gonna be bad when that issue of leaving for Saida was brought up. But dun-dun-dun, no more care free Natalie as she's really pissed at Riley for hitting Gary XD

Once again so much thankies and lovies to all of ya who left reviews…''''glomps ya all''''…Oh and ChaseNirvs, I finally got an update before yooou XD Weee! '''throws confetti'''…Not cleaning that! But this is one of the rare times, as I got lucky since you and I were both on semi-writer's block ;p

Well anyways hope to hear from ya all and will catch ya in the next chappie! Much love-love and until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	37. All Good Things

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Oh and Gary's/May's parents' names were my choosing since I don't know their real ones, that is if it was ever given in a certain manga series. **

**Warning: Swearwords**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Melody- 18  
May- 24  
Natalie- 42  
Riley- 43

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 37: All Good Things…

Oak's Mansion – Main Hallway

"You slapped me?" Riley said in a shocked tone, as he slowly touched his stinging cheek. While his blanked stare was still on Natalie's livid expression.

"And you're surprise?! I'm the one who should be the surprised, especially when I saw you smacked Gary like that! And what the hell was that for?!" Natalie raised her voice throwing her arms in the air.

"The tone and comment he made was uncalled for! I don't know how he knew about May's birth incident bu—" Riley paused in his sentence when he overheard May mumbled to Gary about she couldn't believe he had said that out loud to dad. "…You knew about it May?"

May pulled away from Gary, as she stared at both of her parents. "Yeah I knew about my birth being an accident. Like about a few weeks before you guys left for Saida Island, as I was the one that told Gary about it. You two really don't pay attention as much when it's speaking in _private matters_."

"All those past years you knew about it while growing up and never told us about it?!" Riley asked in a frustrated tone, as his attention was quickly shifted back to Natalie.

"Don't you be changing the subject and getting snappy with May now! You're not off the hook for that hit!"

"Who said I was trying to change subjects?! Fine! Back to the issue of hitting Gary than! Do you want to hear the words of me admitting of smacking Gary?! Well I did! Because he got an attitude with me after I told him he was coming with us on Saida Island. As he had no choice to because we're his parents and know what's best for him!"

"You already told him that?! I thought we were going to do it together when it was a good time?! We both knew there was going to be a chance he was going to go against it! And you made it all worst by hitting him? You're a real big idiot you know that."

"Now you're calling me an idiot? Well who the hell do you think I'm also doing this for?! I'm not only doing this for my benefit successor ordeal! I was doing this for you too since you wanted some time with Gary because we thought he wasn't going doing anything after high school!"

"It's true that I wanted Gary to come with us. But with how things are going in Gary's life, I realize he has a life of his own much like May's. As it would be just wrong of us to tamper his life because of another selfish decision on our part."

"And when we're you going to tell me that you've changed your mind?!"

"I don't know, it was something that been on my mind for some days now. As I would have told you sometime this week before this whole issue was going to happen!"

"Well you know what? You may have a change of heart on the whole idea but I haven't. At this point I can't have May take over since she's doing great in her own career life. While he's…" Riley had to point at Gary, who let a serious stare at him. "…the son of the family, as it would be natural for me wanting him to take over our legacy and continue with the Oak's name!"

"Don't I get a choice in my own life matter of wanting to become your successor?! You two had left us for the most part of our lives. And you know how screwed up it is for you two randomly coming back at the time where I'm my own adult and demanding to leave my life style?" Gary snapped back at his father, but to receive a glare from him.

"Do you really think you're an adult?! From what I got from dad, you just started getting serious with your life. So who knows the next second, you'll screw it up!"

"Yeah, it's true that I just got serious. But that only happen because of Misty! And at this moment my life is going to be with her in Pallet."

"Do you seriously think you can make it out big and known from staying here in Pallet then compared going to Saida with us?!"

"Do you really think you know what's best for me?!" Gary shouted back in a more aggressive tone, as he took a step forward towards his parents. "You may have the title of a dad, but to me you're no less than a—"

"That is enough from the both of you!" Natalie shouted in the between the two, as she looked at Gary. "Gary I don't want to hear what you're about to say about your father—"

"Tsh, that's right." Riley said underneath his breath, when he heard Natalie somewhat calm down and took his side. Or so he thought when he then received a nasty glare from her when she turned her head at him.

"And you, don't think you are off the hook with me! I wasn't defending you. I just didn't want to hear more negatives that would cause more issues with you two…" Natalie said, as she caught the annoyed glare from Riley, causing her to jab her index fingers at his chest. "…Don't you give me that look! That look bugs the hell of me. Oh speaking of bugging, why the hell are you still putting your nose in those paper works?! Even when I asked you not to bring it along on our vacation, I let it slide when I found out. But then I even looked passed it when started working on them because it got you and Gary closer than before. But my god Riley, you're really pissing me off."

"Since we're being out in the open, I might as well tell you that you've been pissing me off too! Since day one of us being here, you have been taking Gary's side on everything!"

"You're seriously not jealous over your son now are you?!"

"You're assuming how I feel now? Tssh! I'm just getting annoyed with you smothering him and then Gary this, Gary that! What am I to you when he's around? Chop liver?!"

"Oooh riiight that' doesn't sound like jealously at all…" Natalie rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms across her chest. "…Come on, you're not the only man that I love in my life! There's dad and there's our son! For goodness sake, why don't you grow some balls and be the father I know you can be then being that asshole macho useless father!"

May saw the angry twitch on her father's face, as she quickly decided to interrupt the fight. "Uh mom, don't you think—"

Natalie slightly turned around to face May and Gary who was still behind her, letting out serious stares. "You two just stay out of it. This is between your father and—" Natalie turned back to face Riley when she heard him let out an angry scoff.

"…Do you really think you've done a much better job than me? Have you forgotten that you too left your two children to pursued your career? Face it, you're in denial about the fact that you know you haven't been a great mother compared to the last week. Beside it's not like you can go back fifteen years ago and decide not to leave." Riley said in a serious tone with a glare.

Natalie let out a stern stare, as Riley's comment struck her hard. "You're right ok?! I'm not a great of a mother that I wish I could have been! But you know what? I'm not going to make the same mistake this time!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know. But to put in terms to get through that thick skull of yours, I'm not returning to Saida with you. I'm staying here with Gary and May."

The word 'what' was yelled out in unison by three different voices, as all eyes were on Natalie with the sudden decision? While May and Gary called out to their mother, Riley stood in his spot in utter shock. It was at least thirty seconds before Riley completely lost his temper but kept silent when he knew that his Natalie was serious by her tone and stare. Lost for words Riley just avoided everyone's contact when he roughly passed by them heading towards the front door. Alongside grabbing the spare car keys off the entrance table, as Riley slammed the door behind him, leaving Natalie, May and Gary in silence-ness. Natalie couldn't help herself but to let out a tiny chuckle, as she looked down her shaking hands.

"…I-Um. I'm sorry you two…" Natalie said, as she turned away from them. "…But I need to be alone. Please don't come after me until I'm ready to see you ok? I'm really sorry. But when grandpa returns, please send him to me right away, thanks you two."

May and Gary only mange to reply with 'oks' when Natalie headed towards her bedroom right after asking the favor. May and Gary stood in silent watching their mother disappear further down the hallway and then around the corner. Gary cleared his throat to get his sister's attention, as she looked over at him with a tiny smile. Ruffling up his spikes, May told him not to worry about things, for it's another of their hotly-tempered arguments. Gary gave her a raised eyebrow, as it got May to joke about his and Misty's arguments and how things always turn out for the best. Gary's lip curled up a bit, as he let out a sigh saying that she's right, since she knew their parent's more compared to him. Before excusing himself, he asked if she can look out for grandpa for he has some graduation issues to take care of with the others. May replied with a 'yeah' and told him to go and get started and might as well eat out for tonight. Gary nodded and then headed towards his bedroom, not realizing behind him was a worried May. May lightly bit the bottom of her lips at the fact she told a white lie about things would be alright with their parents. This was one of the worst fights she has ever seen in her life, as she then did the best thing she could at the moment. Call her grandpa on her cell in private to let him know the situation.

Few Days Later – Friday Morning – Pallet High School

"So how's it going with your mom Gary?" Melody asked taking a sit at the ledge of the 2nd floor window with the others.

"Still like crap. Surprise you didn't pick it up from Ash or so. My dad is at his place and my mom is still locked up in her room." Gary replied in an irritated tone, not realizing his tone put Melody down. That is until he got a light shoved from Ash.

"Well for your news, he was at our place. Your dad took off the other night. And don't be such a dick towards Melody! I didn't feel it was my right to mention about your parents situation so that's why she asked." Ash raised his voice a bit at Gary, as he then just leaned against the glass window waiting for Gary's apology.

Gary let out a huff and took in a deep slow breathe. "Sorry Melody. Things are just getting to me at the moment. I thought things were going to be back to their merry little selves like usual but it's been three days and no improvement."

"Apology accepted. It wasn't like I was mad at you but it just I didn't expect you to snap at me. Then again I didn't see the whole issue. Hey, don't be so down about it, things will get better. If you and Misty can get through a lot of those arguments I think your parents too." Melody said in a quiet tone.

"Tsh, you're like the third person who said that. You and Ash have the same comment reaction like my sister. So I hope you're all right, as Misty and I have gotten through the worst of times." Gary let out a smile, towards Misty, who has been quiet.

"Yeah, it'll be alright Gary. Just give it a few more days? And try not to stress out on it? Beside, knowing May, she's probably thinking of something to get things right. Hell, she was there most of the time with us." Misty replied with a smile to get things on the brighter side.

"Yeah I guess. Well hey, just because I want to get off subject, what are the remaining things we have to do before next Friday? It is graduation day."

"Oh right, geez it's just next week and we're done with high school…" Ash comment, as he looked over at Melody and then Misty. "…Well girls? Since you two are more organize then us two, what do we have left?"

Misty and Melody just let out 'ums' and 'ahs' at the realization of graduation around the corner. But Melody finally commented that all they need to figure out is what they're going to do after graduation. With that, it wasn't too long before they all decided that they were going to celebration with Richie that Friday night. While Ash, Melody and Misty talked among themselves about the details for that party night, Gary was lost deep in his thought about debating the parent issue with May.

Later on that Night – Oak's Mansion

"So are going to tell me the truth or not?" Gary asked in a serious tone towards his sister in the kitchen.

"Um-uhh, so you finally caught on that white little lie I told you earlier huh?" May replied back in a nervous tone after being busted.

"Well it's obvious that it's been three days and no sign of dad or mom out from her bedroom. So what's going to happen? What do you have in mind?"

May let out a sigh. "As much as I don't want to say it, but I don't know if there is anything we can do for our parents. Even grandpa is at a lost. He mentions besides the stupid fights they had throughout high school, this is one of the worst ones he had heard mom talk to him about. Um why don't we wait throughout the weekend and see how the progress goes?" May replied with uncertainly in her voice.

"So even Big Sis is at a haut at mom's and dad's situation? Damn, but do you really think mom is serious about staying here instead of going back with dad?"

"Gary, I honestly don't know. Mom and dad always say and do things when they are angry at each other…" May tightens her grip around her water bottle, as she let out a tiny smile. "…As much I would love to have mom stay here with us but I know deep down she'll miss her job and life style at Saida but most of all, and dad. I can just feel it. But you know its mom's choice. So we'll just wait for the two to come together on their own accord."

Gary was left speechless when he realizing his sister wasn't going to do anything. As he was about to bring up the idea of trying to get their parents together but he decided to take his sister's advice and wait.

Sunday Morning – Oak's Mansion

After being woken up by a morning call from Misty before she head out with her sister's, Gary couldn't go back to sleep, as he decided to grab something to eat. While inching his chest underneath his loose tank, he spotted his mother in the living room before reaching the kitchen. Before Gary did anything to get his mother's attention, he noticed she was hovered over the stack of paper works that he and his father were doing before the big argument had happen. The closer Gary quietly got to his mother, he wasn't sure to either smile for the fact is mom was finally out of her room or not smile because the sad expression. But before he could have done anything, Natalie looked over in his direction with a tiny smile.

"Morning Gary, it's a rare sight to see you up this early on a weekend." Natalie said in a quiet tone, as she moved over a bit when Gary took a seat.

"Heh, well I had a morning call and I couldn't fall back to bed…" Gary replied back but with a pause, wondering if he should ask how were things. But he decided against it, when his mother looked away more sadden at back at the paper files. "…um hey mom, are you hungry?"

"A bit I guess…" Natalie replied still looking down at the paper works, with her chin rested in her palm, as she still hasn't shift her focus. "…I haven't had anything yet. But then again I haven't had an appetite for anything…" Natalie suddenly then realize that her son was hungry, as she finally looked over at him again. "…Oh my you're hungry huh? Did you want me to make you something?"

"No! I mean, yes. Yes that I'm hungry but you I don't you to make me anything. It's not like I don't want your cooking but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch, just the two of us."

"Oooh. As much as I want too with just the two of us but I don't think I want to leave the house. I just got too much to take care of at the moment." Natalie said, as she pointed the scattered mess on the living room coffee table.

"I see, sorry…" Gary apologized, as he wondered how long has his mother been out here working on the project. But from the reply from his mother earlier, he knew she was hungry. "…Then how about I make lunch for the both of us?" Gary asked, as he got a sudden surprised look on his mother face. Thinking it was a bad expression he freaked out. "Um-Uhh, I know it doesn't sound that appealing, as I'm not a great cook like you and May but—"

"Gary, what are you rambling about? I didn't say anything close to be appalled."

"But the look that you gave me a second ago when I suggest the idea.—"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just really surprise at your suggestion. I guess my facial expression wasn't clear. But I'm really happy and excited on whatever you decide to make!" Natalie said in a cheery tone for the first time in awhile.

Gary let out a smile, as he got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. But before completely disappearing into the kitchen, Gary yelled out to his mother not to come in the kitchen for any reason. If she were thirsty he insists to get it for her, for two main reasons. So she doesn't have to do a whole lot and just concentrate on her part of the paper works and so he can figure out what to make without looking like a total fool. After being told that she was not allowed in the kitchen, Natalie let out a tiny giggle and replied with an 'ok'. Gary paced back and forth to the fridge and cupboards to figure out what to make for lunch. With about five minutes went on by with loud noises of the cupboards being opened and closed for the thirtieth time, Gary finally decided to make Parmesan cheese pasta-roni, alongside with garlic bread. Grabbing all the stuff he need to make the pasta-roni, Gary had the stove on high for the water to boil faster, as he then added the milk and better to the pot. He then preheated the oven to make the garlic bread. Trying to multi-task to get things done quicker, Gary was facing away from the stove, while spreading the butter on the breads and seasoning them with salt-garlic powder. Gary forgot about his boiling pot until he heard the stove sizzled. Turning around to see why, he cursed himself for the milk-water had over flowed. Gary quickly removed the pot and turned out the tempter to medium, as he inserted the parmesan seasoning and the noodles before placing the pasta pot on the stove. Mumbling to himself that he couldn't believe he let the milk-water overflowed, as well it's been awhile since he cooked something so simple. Before giving the pasta completely a hundred percent attention, he tossed in the bread in the oven and set the timer for five minutes. About fifteen minutes later, Gary had set out the pasta and garlic bread on the dining room table with drinks, as he then called out for his mother to come to the table. By the time Natalie entered the dining room, Gary had already taken his seat across of hers. Natalie then let out a smile and took her seat.

Sometime Later Back in the Living Room

"Lunch was delicious Gary, thank you. I don't remember the last time I had pasta-roni. I'm surprise my stomach didn't twist and turn at the sight." Natalie said, as she scooted forward on the couch to get closer to the coffee table.

"Oh? Do you not like the look of how pasta looks?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow looking over at his mother.

"Heh, no. It's just that I had it all the time way back when your fa—" Natalie paused for a second for she didn't want to bring up Riley but she didn't care at the moment. "—ther use to make pasta-roni all the time for me since that was the only thing he could make without burning it."

"Oh I see. I guess the male Oak's aren't the cooks of the family…" Gary let out an uneasy smile, as he decided to ask the current situation. "…So speaking of dad, has he come home yet?"

"No. And for all I care, that jerk can stay out and riot…" Natalie replied in hotly tone, as she then leaned against the couch with her arms crossed. "…That jerk could at least call dad. But nooo he's having Delia doing the calling. He hasn't even bothered to resolve the issue…" Natalie mumbled quietly underneath her breathe in an annoyed tone.

"Hey mom…" Gary called out to get his mother's attention, as she finally looked over eagerly. "…Are you missing dad at the moment?"

Natalie let out a raised eyebrow. "Pssh, at this moment? Nooo! Like I said a second ago, he's a total jerk that hasn't called or shown up here to even clean up this mess he made before leaving! Arrghh! He pisses me off. Well enough about him, how's your guy's graduation coming along? Getting excited, since it's this Friday? And you'll be out of high school."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it. I guess having fun, time flies by fast. Well I guess I'm a bit excited about graduation but the current situation about me graduation with you and dad is a whole other story…" Gary said with a doubtful expression on his face towards his mother. "…So are you really going to stay here and not return with dad to Saida?"

Natalie hesitated at the question before taking in a deep breath. "…Well, why do you think I'm finally out of my room and been working on these animal files? I'm doing my part, so your father can finish the rest when he's in Saida." Natalie said in a quiet tone. _'If he doesn't ask me to come back, then I know his feelings.'_

"Oh…" Gary could feel the fact his mother was hiding a little more feelings then she wanted to let out about that subject. As he then did what he does best, changing the subject. "…Mom, I know earlier you said you don't want to leave the house but let's go. You have been cooped in this house for far too long and the fact you went straight to work? If you are planning to work on your vacation at least have some fun before jumping right at it. And besides there's this handsome guy that has no date today and wants to get out of the house." Gary flashed a smile towards his mother, as he grabbed her pen and papers out of her hand and toss it on the table. As he then got up from the couch and held his hand out.

"I guess I have no choice but to hang with this handsome guy you're talking about right? Oh, it's Ash isn't it?! I have to say you're right, he's a very handsome guy indeed." Natalie said in a tiny excited tone, as she tried not to laugh when she saw the tiny twitch expression on her son's face. "But of course Ash's best friend is a way handsomer guy if only he was dressed the part." Natalie said in a hinting way on telling her son to change.

"Haha, you got me there mom. Well I'll be back in a bit and I guess you should think of all the things you want to do for the day kay?" Gary said, as he headed back to his room to get ready.

Wednesday – After Noon – Oak's Mansion

"Well isn't this a familiar scene?" Gary asked out loud when he saw his mother on the couch working on some more of the paper works like the last few days.

Natalie looked up from her reading glasses and gave a stare. "…Heh, well welcome home, how was finals?"

"Meh, Aced it, that I know that for sure. So how's your day? You know being all cooped up in this living room with endless of paper works?"

"Oh don't you start with me young man…" Natalie said in a semi-upsetting-fake tone. As she then let out a small smile, for she is somewhat to her old self. "…So everyone else is at their jobs huh? And you're bored out of your mind."

"Mom's a physic!" Gary shouted as fake sounding could be just to be a smart allelic. As he then casually tossed his bag onto the floor and took a seat on the other side of the couch. "Man, this is really déjà vu from a week ago." Gary said with a tiny smile, as he grabbed one of the still many scattered files and a pen.

Natalie looked over with a surprised expression. "Oh, so I finally get to see the real deal of Gary's doing eh?"

"That's right, and since our layouts idea designs are similar, I'm going all out on this one to make it look better than yours." Gary said full of confidence to the top person who does most of the layouts for hers and a lot of the other's animal biologist's book information.

"Heh, we'll see about that. So when is Misty off?"

"About a few hours from now, why?"

"Kay, that's how long we both have to finish our current packet and we'll see who the better one is."

"You're on."

As about a little of two hours went on by, the tension between Gary and Natalie were tensed and silent due to them being deep in figuring out their layouts. But things were interrupted when Gary's cell went off. Pulling his cell out from his pocket, it flashed May's name.

"Yo Big Sis."

"Gary, just to give you a heads up, dad's coming home sometime today. I just got a phone call from grandpa saying that he ordered him to come home." May said on the other side of the line.

"Oh ok. So in order words I should watch my behavior?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do whatever you please Gary, like you always do. But I just figure maybe you can give mom a heads up if you're around her? I know you're home, since Misty is working right now. But anyways I got to get back to work. So I'll see you tonight."

"Kay, sure, see ya..." Gary then closed his cell and tossed it at the coffee table, as he then looked over his mother. "…So that was May, as you already know that. But she just wanted me to say that dad's finally coming home sometime today."

"Oh, alright, thanks…" Natalie replied in a distress kind of tone, as she then went back to her packet. "…tick tock Gary."

Gary let out a tiny smile, as he picked up his set. About twenty minutes passed on by, Gary and Natalie heard a few loud footsteps making over their direction, as they looked up to see a ruggish looking Riley, who hasn't shaved in awhile looking over at them in silent. Not really in the best of mood because of being yelled and told to come home by Prof. Oak, Riley really didn't notice the two figures on the couch. Natalie's and Riley's eyes locked on to each other for a good minute, as Gary could tell the tension between them were still shaky. Before any words were exchanged, Riley was the first to decide to make to make a move by just continue heading towards the bedroom, like the two didn't exist in the living room. When Riley was gone, Gary quickly looked over at Natalie and caught a tiny glimpse of her hurt expression before a fake casual smile covered it up. Gary cleared his throat to get his mother's attention, as he hand solemnly hand over his packet.

"I'm done with mine." Gary said in a quiet tone.

Natalie grabbed to packet from Gary to give a look at it, as she notice a lot of random doodles around the sides. "Gary, why are there doodles all over the borders?"

"I was bored and I was done awhile ago like before May called."

"So you were just hanging on the packet, chilling and waiting on me? Gary, rushing things usually doesn't turn out with the best results."

"Who said I rushed it?" Gary said with a cocky-playful stare.

"Good lord, you seriously have that bad cocky trait from your father." Natalie said with a motherly annoyed stare, as she finally went through Gary's packet. Natalie couldn't help that each page she went through, her smile grew bigger. "No wonder your father speaks so highly of you. You really got a knack for this. I have to say you win this round Gary, as I'm very proud of you. Especially when your father and I weren't around, as I got to admit, it's a shame that I couldn't show you off to my team mates…" Natalie said with a tiny smile, while ruffling up Gary's spikes. As she then got up off the couch to head on the other side of the living room for the phone. "…Well if you don't mind Gary I'm going to excuse myself from you. Since your father's home, I'm going to head over to Delia's place for a couple of days. I probably won't see you until your graduation day, so I wish you the best time remaining. And if you give the ticket admissions to your grandpa, I'll get it from him on Friday."

"Um yeah sure mom, I guess take care. Oh, I had a nice time with you and glad that I made you proud." Gary exchanged a smile with his mother before she disappeared outside with the phone. But within seconds, he realized that he didn't even get a chance to see his mother's version of her layout. With curiosity getting the best of him, he reached over and grabbed her packet. As he couldn't do more than shook his head at the fact his mother let him win. He mentally admitted defeat against his mother's layout. Even though they had about the same idea for layouts, hers was a bit more thought out and more organized then his. "Well I'll be damn mom."

Friday Evening of Graduation – Pallet High Auditorium

Off in the side stands around the Senior graduates, Melody's and Misty's set of family were in the same row but behind Ash's mom and Gary's family row. It was already late into the graduation ceremony and a seat was still empty from the Gary's side. But that didn't stop everyone's excitement for the name their child/sibling to be called out soon. Meanwhile down in the Senior seating area, excitement was about the same but may be a little too much excitement. As Ash, Melody and Misty in between their giggles, they kept a look out for teachers nearby, who were directing the other Seniors to the stage. While Gary was busy on his accordance. Even though they were the last row, it wasn't long before they were ordered to stand in line at the stage for their name call. Right when Melody, Misty, Ash and Gary stood up, each one of them grabbed their inflatable beach ball and hit into the Seniors seating area. All but one, Gary threw an inflatable blow up doll, as the whole auditorium laughed. But Gary had to walk backwards towards the stage for he was getting scold at for his inflatable stunt. Laughing it off saying it's a harmless joke, Gary saw his father way in the back near the entrance exits. But there wasn't much he could have done besides to continue follow the line ahead of him. The moment when Melody's name was called, 'we love you' was yelled out by her parents but not as bad as Daisy's, Lily's and Violet's shout when Misty's name was called. Misty just let out a nervous laugh and peace sign, when everyone heard 'Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City Rules'. But Ash let out an embarrassing sweat drop when cowbells went off at his name call, as he slowly waved to his mom. Finally the announcer announced Gary's name as the anchor of the Senior Class of Pallet High. With that, air horns went off, as the Oak's just have to make it a loud bang.

Heading back to their row, Gary asked Ash to trade seats with Misty, so he could be next to her for the remaining of the graduation. Ash gave Gary a thumb up and then pulled Misty off to the side to steal her seat without a warning before all sitting back down. Misty was about to protest but Gary pulled her down and gave her a kiss. While making themselves comfortable next to each other, Gary and Misty weren't playing attention to the principal's last remaining speech. As Misty was going off about the nights plans, Gary was semi-listening to Misty. Only because most of his attention was towards the seating stands at his mother, who had just notice his father in the empty seat at the end. As he then secretly watched on from the corners of his eyes, he saw his mother with a blank but worried expression when she pulled out a thick bind packet. Gary then noticed the stunned expression from his father's face when the packet was held out in front of him. But the moment he saw his father slowly reached over and took the thick packet from his mother's hand and then suddenly walked off. Gary knew his mother was now hurting more deep down, due to the information he got from Ash of what he overheard that their mother's couple of days talking. Within seconds, the principal announced all Seniors to stand up, as all did but Misty and Gary, due to Gary holding her down.

"Misty, I want to go to Saida with my parents. Is that ok with you?" Gary asked in a hesitating tone, during the tossing of the caps by most of the Seniors.

Misty with eyes all widen from the shocking sudden news, she couldn't help tighten her grip on Gary. "What?"

* * *

A/N: (6/20/08) Wowwy, well sorry for the long wait update and the semi-rushed chappie but half of this was written in my 8 hour road trip car ride, as I wanted to get this chappie done and have an update for ya all before I MIA on my vacation XD

But dun-dun-DUN! Gary suddenly decided wanting to go to Saida Island and what about Misty? –Shoot, I'm not sure myself either XD- Well stay tune for the next and most likely final chappie of IWYTWM…

As I have to thank and send my lovelove to all of you who left reviews to help this/future chappies! You are all the best and always make my nights Well take care, hope to hear from ya all and catch ya later! Until than ta-ta for now!


	38. …Comes To An End

**I Want You to Want Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. Oh and Gary's/May's parents' names were my choosing since I don't know their real ones, that is if it was ever given in a certain manga series. Or I own the song "Save Tonight" by Eagle-Eye Cherry.**

**Warning: Swearwords and sexual theme relation**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18  
Melody- 17  
May- 24  
Natalie- 42  
Riley- 43

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 38: …Comes To An End**

Friday Evening of Graduation – Pallet High Auditorium

Misty asked 'what' once again when Gary gave her a serious look. But she didn't get an answer for one of the caps landed on Gary, interrupting their moment. Ash apologized and asked why the two didn't stand up with the rest of the class. Misty just laughed the question off, as she told him that she had something in her eye and Gary was worried. The moment when Ash turned away to face Melody, Misty went in and hugged Gary, as he felt Misty's hot breath on his ear.

"Can we pretend that this wasn't said for the rest of the night?" Misty quietly asked in Gary's ear, as she loosens her hug around Gary's neck and got up. "Ash, Melody did you find your caps?!"

Gary was still in his seat, looking up at Misty who had a very forced smile on her face, as well her tone. He soon realized he had regretted his sudden decision. But the look on his mother's face at his father's decision, made him do so. Gary finally stood up with the rest of the group and as for the moment, he figured he could do Misty a favor and wait for her when she's ready to talk. With a few minutes of chit chatting and congratulating the other Seniors, all four finally made their way to their families for picture taking. Everyone of Melody's, Ash's, Misty's family members was all there to congratulate them, but it couldn't be said for the same for Gary's family though. For Riley was nowhere in sight. But it didn't matter to Gary, as he had more concerned towards his mother. As he saw the same forced smile on her face like Misty's. But he soon joined in on the forced smiling atmosphere to have the night go by faster.

Later that Night – Sparky's Spin House – Backroom

"Heeey Miiiisty, don't yooou think yooou had enough to drink?" Richie asked, as he had his own drink in his hand.

Misty, with rosy cheeks leaned in close towards Richie's face. "Nooooes, I don't think soooo? Whacha about yooou Richie? It's like, not even ya graduation and ya drunk as hell. Way moar drunk than mah Gary-boo and Ashy! Heeey are ya gonna drink that Richiiiie?" Misty asked with a giggling fit, as she reached for Richie's drink.

"Whhooa, heeey now! Yesh Imma gonna drink this. You still have your drink girlfriend!" Richie said with a smile, as he leaned backwards from Misty.

Gary who is only buzzed like Ash, laughed at the sight of Misty poorly trying to steal Richie's drink, as he finally pulled Misty back towards him. With one hand holding an open drink over her head, he let out a tiny smile. "Here, you can have mine."

Misty looked at Gary, as she mention that Richie's drink looks better but she still accepted his drink. But within seconds, Misty was all back to her giggly self enjoying the drink she got from her Gary. But a state mind of confusion was upon her when she heard Melody called out her name.

"…Why are you drinking so much girl? Is there a motive or reasoning for the extra drinking tonight that I wasn't informed of?" Melody asked across from Misty on the other side the other couch with Ash.

"Mmmm? Iya don't need a motive to drink girlfriend! It's our grad-night! And why aren't ya drinking with meee? Ya have been on that same second bottle for da last hour!"

"Girl, if I know you well enough, there is a reason. Because we both planned not to get drunk tonight remember?"

Misty looked straight at Melody with a pair of hurtful eyes, as she could somewhat tell her best girl friend picked it up. "Meh, last minute changes. Sowwy giiiiirl! I'll make it up to ya, um-uhh…" Misty leaned back against the couch, as she took slip of her drink.

"You don't need to make it up or explain it to me girl, it's fine. Just enjoy yourself." Melody said with a smile, as she notice out the corner of her eye that Ash had a concern look upon his face.

Misty then leaned in a bit forth at the edge at her couch towards Melody. "Noooes…Kekeke, I said _noes_. I'll tell ya, it's no biggie. Da news is just about Gary leavin' with his parents to Saida Island. Hehehe, I guess that wasn't hard to mention. Right Gaaary-Booo?" Misty said with a smile, as she somewhat caught Gary's shook expression. But she then looked over at Richie. "Riiiichieee! I still want your drink!"

Richie stunned as much as Ash and Melody who just found out about the news on Gary's leave, Richie just handed over his drink to Misty. As he had her lean against the couch again, while eying Gary with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell man?"

"I um-uh, was going to tell you all but I just told Mist—"

"He told me right at da end of our grad-cap throwy-thingy." Misty said all causally, as she looked straight over at Ash.

"So it wasn't really something in your eye at that moment then huh?" Ash asked

"Iya guess Iya liiied? Oopies…" Misty said with foolish smile, as she reached for another drink off the coffee table in the middle of the couches. "…Let's continue drinking da night away and enjoy da time we have left with each other!"

Gary let out a guilty look, as he called out Misty's name. "…I don't think it's wise for yo—"

"Gary, let it be. Don't ruin this for her. As you have some explaining to do with the guys…" Melody said quietly in Gary's ear, as she reached over to Misty. "…Miiisty! Come sit over by meee! Ash is being mean, so you two need to switch!"

Misty let out a smile at Melody, while getting up off the couch with Melody's hold. "Mmm, of coooourse! I'la sit next to ya! Ya mah girlfriend buuuut only if ya drink with meee. Kekeke."

With Melody giving Misty a tiny smile and distracting her with random discussions, Ash and Richie took Gary to another room, after excusing themselves for a bit. After getting Gary's rant about his sudden decision, Ash and Richie called him names and putted him down for leaving them but mostly mainly Misty. Who all of them clearly knew she's staying in Pallet with her sisters because of the signed contracted. Gary sat in his seat and took the verbal abuse from his friends, since he couldn't deny the fact they were right. But then he felt their light shoves, as he looked over at his two best guy friends, who had supporting smiles. Since Ash and Richie knew how Gary is stuck headstrong on his decisions, all they could do was given him the support when he face a sober Misty. For being gone close to an hour, the guys finally returned back to their original hangout room. The moment they entered the room, Melody had her index finger to her lips, indicating them to be quiet. As they saw Misty curled up in a ball, sleeping on the other end of the couch, using Gary's coat as a blanket. Gary was the first to make his way over to the couch, as he was about to thanked Melody for watching over her but he noticed a wet spot on Melody's jean. Melody noticed Gary saw the spot before he pointed at it, as she just gave him a sad expression. The look that he received from Melody, Gary knew it was from Misty's tear when it was just the two of them talking. Taking Melody's spot on the other end of the couch, Gary finally thanked her but received a light tap on his cheek. As it was meant an insult slap, that wasn't worth her time doing the real thing. Gary of course took it, as a small punishment for leaving Misty in a messed up state. But until she is sobered up and ready to talk, all Gary could do was wait. With the atmosphere dead, Gary, Richie, Ash and Melody did the best to make the rest of the night a better one, by playing Texas hold 'em.

Early Morning 5 A.M. – Sparky Spin House – Backroom

While Richie was closing up his club, Gary, Ash and Melody were quietly cleaning up the back room of their party hangout, as Misty was still asleep. Looking around there wasn't much left on the clean up; Gary told Ash and Melody that they could take off first. As he'll take over the rest before Richie completely closed his club. Ash would normally stay but he saw the tiredness in Melody's eyes. Hand shaking Gary 'good bye', Ash and Melody quietly left the backroom and headed towards the front to say 'bye' to Richie. About 15 minutes that passed on by, no extra cleaning was done, due to Gary just wanted some alone time with his sleeping Misty. With his back leaned against the couch Misty is on, Gary let out a deep sigh.

"…I'm really sorry for my sudden decision Misty. I guess somewhere along the line, I've grown attach to my mom over the last few weeks. As well the career-field they are in. I—" Gary slightly jumped when a pair of arms was around his neck from behind.

"Why are you telling me this when I'm asleep, you dork. Could you at least have waited?" Misty said in a groggy tone, as she tightens her hug.

"Uh-I was just talking to myself because I feel like shit putting you through this again." Gary said in a miserable tone, as he placed his hands on Misty's arms.

"I guess serves you right in a way…But let's talk about this later on today. My head hurts and I want to sleep on your comfy bed." Misty pulled away when Gary pulled her arms off of him.

Gary then turned around and placed a kiss on Misty's forehead. "Kay, until that little head of yours stop hurting from that hang over, you take another nap. I still got to clean up the remaining of this room."

"Nah, I'll help so we can leave as soon as possible." Misty then got up and started cleaning the areas what needed attention.

Later on that Afternoon – Oak's Mansion

Gary entered back into his bedroom with a couple of bottles of water and a sandwich. As he then quickly made his way over to his bed towards Misty, who was now awake with her back leaned against the wall. Placing all the extra items on the night stand but a water bottle, Gary took a sit at the edge of his bed and handed Misty the bottle. Gary then got the cue from Misty that she was ready to listen to his reasoning. After a long good explanation from Gary, as one of the big reasons of his decision was when Ash had told him he had overheard their moms talking about Gary's future. On how Natalie's so proud of Gary, all grown up to be without his parents help. And also the great friends and girlfriend he had. But she wanted to be able to see more of him, as she decided that if Riley doesn't ask her back when she hands her part of the packet, she was going to stay in Pallet. As much as she really want her husband to asked her not to stay and her heart isn't really in it on staying in Pallet town without her husband, she was too stubborn to admit to him. Since Gary remembered Rudy's saying that mother's are usually number one spot in a man's heart for they are always there for their child. Even though Gary knew 90 of it wasn't true on his mother's part; his parents in general, but he had notice since day one of their arrival, his mother was on his side and going against her own husband. But also not trying to be in denial anymore, Gary admitted that he has grown attach to the animal biologist world and the exciting hands on experiences on Saida island that his mother kept on talking about. With the long silence between the two, Gary finally faced Misty but couldn't help to let out a deep sigh, when he saw the sad painful expression upon her face.

"…I guess selfishness runs in the family. I know asking you to leave your sisters is very selfish of me. So I would like to ask you that if we could continue our relationship on long distance term? I'm not going to be like Rudy and end it because we're distances away. I'm sorry Misty, this is one of the hardest decisions in my life. I really don't want to leave you but deep down I think I'll regret seeing my mom being here in this mansion for my sake—"

"You know I love you too much to let you go…" Misty said quietly; when she suddenly cut him off with a hug. As she then took in a deep breath when she felt Gary's arms tighten around her. "…And I can't say I can easily let you go without a fight or me pleading you again not to go. But knowing how you are when you're set, it's hard to change her mind, unless it from the main source. I don't remember what all happened last night nor my talk with Melody but before I drank myself away, I don't want any time wasted between us. So no fighting or arguing with me and you do whatever I want to remaining time and no buts about it, got it?" Misty said in a demanding tone, covering up the depressed one when she pulled away from Gary. "But um-I want to be there with you when you tell your parents ok?"

Gary slowly pulled away and stared at Misty with the most sincere eyes he could give, as he leaned in for a kiss. With his hand on her cheeks and his forehead against hers, Gary had his lips a parted from Misty's less than an inch. "…I guess some people are right, it does seem like I don't deserve you as my partner."

Misty pushed Gary away from her all angry like, as she gave him a glare. "Heeey now! I don't care what others say about us…" Misty then changed her tone in a jokingly matter kinda "…Suuure it may be true that I deserve a lot better in boyfriend term buuut—"

Gary pulled Misty in for a hug the moment he saw the force smile on her face when she was joking around. "Misty, you don't need to put up a smile on your face. I know that you're hurting and I'm the one that caused it. I'll make it up to you and give you all my divided attention. If you want to cry, then cry, if you want to hit me, hit me. DO whatever your heart desire. You're the best girl that ever happened in my life, thank you for standing by me on my selfishness. I love you."

"Just shut up and let me cuddled up with you in peace and quiet." Misty said with a feisty tone but with a smile.

A Couple of Hours Later

"Are you sure you just want to tell your dad?" Misty asked, while being dragged behind Gary heading towards the family den room.

"Yeah, as I'm going to make him go apologize to my mom first since she won't do it. And with me making my decision going to Saida with them, it should be nice collateral. And the fact my mom's over at Mrs. K, I don't know when she'll be back, those two are just hella stubborn!"

"We're ones to talk on being stubborn Gary…" Misty stopped in her track when Gary stopped to face her. "…Did I say something to offend you?"

"No, you're just cute when stating the awful truth about us…" Gary said with a smile, as he then continues dragging Misty behind him towards the other side of the mansion. The closer the two got, Gary saw that the door was closed. But that didn't stop him from entering the den, as he just opened the door without a knock or two. "…We need to talk."

Riley turned around when he heard his son's voice but he didn't expect Misty to be behind him, as he gives the two a stare. "What about?"

"About you being less of a stubborn douche to mom and apologize to her and ask her to go back with you. I don't want mom to stay here in Pallet." Gary said in a serious tone, as he felt Misty squeezed his hand, when the two saw Riley's glare.

"Why should I? It's your mother's choice to stay in Pallet." Riley said leaning against the desk, as his hand on top of the unopened packet he received from his wife yesterday.

"If you don't soon then I'll be changing my mind going to Saida. If mom's not going than I really have no reason to go back with you."

Riley stood at his spot, trying to figure out if his son's tone was a jokingly manner or a serious one, on the idea of him deciding to go back with him and Natalie. Two words came out of Riley's, 'you serious' along with a questioning look upon his face. Gary looked over with a smug stare and smiles at his father and then gave him a tiny shrug. As he replied back with the word a 'maybe' in a cocky tone. But before letting his father say anything else, Gary asked him if he was really hurt at the fact mom decided to be separated from him to stay here. And also asked why he didn't ask her to come back with him when he knew what the packet meant at graduation. Riley full of pride written all over his face; as he knew it too, he decided to turn his back towards Gary and Misty, as he then let out a sigh.

"…The day your mother made that decision of staying her for your sake, that was the first time I ever saw an expression like that in my life. As at the very moment I could tell she picked you over me. So I didn't do anything, she wanted to stay here. I really don't want—"

"Pfft, listen to this Misty, my pops over here has been with his wife for how many years now? As he can't tell that his wife was moping around over him. And she was talking to Mrs. K about regretting her decision. To think that we've been together for about half a year you and I can read each other—"

"Wait-what?" Riley asked when he turned his chair around to face his son and Misty.

"In other words pop, she's hurt at the fact you haven't asked her not to stay here."

Riley's face was pretty much all flabbergasted when he realized that he's been a stubborn idiot, as he decided to go get his Natalie back. But before doing so, he had a question to full fill his curiosity. "So are you serious about going back to Saida Island with us by next week?"

"Yeah, Misty and I talked over about it. And I'm doing this for mom, so don't think it's for you. And also, I'm going to give Saida Island's a chance to see how great it is, since you guys' been highly praising it. Once you apologize to mom, with your hidden feelings that you told me not to long ago, you can let mom know that I'm going. But after tonight, I don't want anything to do with you guys. We…" Gary wrapped his arm around Misty's shoulder to turn her around, so they could walk out. "…Don't have time to waste."

"Wait, can I have a moment with you Misty?" Riley asked, as he caught the surprised look.

"Um, sure…" Misty looked over at Gary, as she grabbed his hand. "…I'll meet you in the living room ok?"

Gary gave Misty a nod, as he could help but wonder why his father wanted to talk to Misty. But he let it slide when he felt a squeeze of reassurance from Misty. Once Gary walked out of the den and shutting the door, Misty was still near the door entrance, as Riley finally got up from his chair and slowly made it over towards Misty. Right when he was in front of her, there was a big awkward silence between them, as he got a bit more awkward for Misty when she was suddenly hugged by Riley. As 'uhh' and 'umm' were the only words that escaped through her mouth, but then she heard Riley mumbled something. Asking to repeat what he had said, Riley had let her go from the hug.

"…Thank you. Thank you for convincing Gary to go to Saida Island. You know that I am really fond of you. Not the fact that I know you encouraged Gary about Saida, but for being there for him. The way he act and looks at you, I can tell he cares deeply about you. Really thank you for being the supportive girlfriend. As I have to admit that I have no clue how to be a father figure or act toward him—"

"Mr. Oak, thanks for believing in me. But to clear things up, I didn't do anything. It was all Gary's decision on leaving. I just made the choice of letting him go. Because I don't want to hold him back on something he has a knack for. And also when he's headstrong on his decisions, the only way for him to change his mind is from the main source. Since it's not me…" Misty paused for a moment and took in a deep breath and gave Riley a serious stare. "…I have a favor to ask you."

Later on that Night – Dining Room Table 

With an emotional, joyful but yet hellish make up with Natalie over at Delia's house; who didn't make things any better for Riley, but they were finally on the same page. As Natalie, who had pounced back to her old self, right after being reunited with her husband, she had to plan a family dinner. Which all of the Oaks secretly missed for the pass some days. But with the one on one discussion with Misty, earlier on, Riley decided to not to mention Gary's decision until it was the right at during their dinner session. As it was getting near the end, Riley looked straight ahead of him at Misty, both sharing the same consent expression. Right when Riley announced about Gary decision on leaving to Saida, Prof. Oak dropped his fork, while May nearly choked on her food and Natalie jumped out of her seat to confirm it with Gary at the news. Besides the squealing from Natalie after getting her nod from Gary, May was the first to ask why the sudden decision, while Prof. Oak stared in an inquiring way. Keeping it short and simple, Gary said it was for his studies interest and also he did it for his mom. Seeing the serious expression on Gary's face, they all knew he wasn't joking, as all eyes were on Misty.

"You guys are making me a little uncomfortable with the stares. If you all really must know, I'm on the road of being alright with Gary leaving. We all clearly know that I don't want him to leave but shedding tears will be pointless…" Misty let out a tiny smile, as she wrapped her arms around Gary's left arm. "…Gary and I have our week planned for our remaining time. So Mr. and Mrs. Oak, not wanting to be rude or anything, but Gary and I decided we can't include you two in our time…" Misty said with the most sincere tone, as she let out a smile when she got their understood nods and smiles. She then looked over at Prof. Oak. and May. "…Prof. Oak, Gary and I would like to spend the day with you tomorrow and May, we want to spend the day with you on Monday. Is that alright with you two? Or do we need to change the days?"

"I'll make some time tomorrow. What do you two have in mind?" Prof. Oak asked either towards Misty or Gary.

"We were thinking if you don't mind, we spend the day with you in your lab and work with you on that project due on Monday. In other words gramps, one last time seeing you like a chicken with its head cut off." Gary said with a smirk, as the other giggled and chuckled quietly off the side.

"One last time you saving me out of a due date I see." Prof. Oak said with a smile.

May cleared her throat, when she saw Gary and Misty looked over at her to get her answer, as she let out a smile. "You know I'll make time for my two favorite couple! What do you have in mind?"

"That we're not too sure on. But since you and I work in the morning on Monday we should have fun dressing up Gary and some picture taking?" Misty said with a big devilish smile that matched May's, when the two saw Gary's appalled expression at the idea.

"I'm sensing I'm in for it huh?" Gary asked, as he received a couple of smiles and shrugs from Misty and May. "Anyways May, besides planning what to do to me on Monday morning, how about afterwards?"

"Are you sure? Alright! Sounds good to me! Now don't complain if I plan something you don't like." May said in a cheery tone, wiggling her index finger.

"Haha, don't worry, I won't…" Gary let out a smile at Misty for a second and then looked back at May. "…And with you being all excited how can I denied you of the planning privilege?"

"Oooh, so now it's privilege? Because you said so? Well I'll show you privilege…" May then got a spoon full of mashed potatoes off her plate and flung it at Gary. "…Buwhaha! Bulls-eye in your hair!"

With Misty and Prof. Oak held their laughter in, Gary couldn't believe the fact that May just suddenly threw mashed potatoes at him, as he was determined to return the favor back. But Gary's shot towards May was a failure, to due May moving out the way. As the two were about to go another round but stopped when they heard Natalie telling them it's not dinner table manners, as Riley agreed with his wife. But within seconds, May and Gary decided to be mischief sister and brother towards their parent, as they flung their spoonful of mashed potatoes at them. The shocked expression that appeared on both Riley's and Natalie's, no one expected a battle cry from Natalie, as she and Riley teamed up together and retaliated back. With it becoming a parent verses children food fight battle, Misty and Prof. Oak were innocence bystanders that got hit in the mess. With the two caught up in the mess, they decided to join in on the food fight battle.

Few Days Later - Tuesday Early Morning – Richie's Place

"Riiiichiiiie! I can't believe you're not ready!" Misty whined, as she eyed Richie pacing back and forth grabbing his belonging from his closet and bathroom.

Richie looked over at his bed that was supporting four of his friends, but mainly eyed back at Misty. "Heeey, I just closed up my club like thirty minutes ago. And I do need to pack my stuff, for this last minute road trip you wanted to do. You all know I work nights."

"First off, it's not too last minute Richie, we called you Sunday and discussed it with you! So you had at least 2 days to pack before your night shifts. So care to explain to me why did you pack then?" Misty asked with a smile.

"I uhh-um—" Richie looked over at Gary who made his way towards him.

Gary couldn't help pat Richie on his back. "My friend, this is the part where you just say _touché_."

Richie gave Gary a cynical stare, and then looked over at Ash who just nodded in agreement. As Richie knew he had to admit defeat. "…Touché. Now if we want to get going soon, let me finish packing!"

"Ahaha, I'll help you to get your bag ready." Gary said in smug tone.

"Yeaaah-yeeaah." Richie slightly shoved Gary in the direction where he needed help.

Melody let out a laugh at Richie's huffy-puffy attitude, as she and Misty know that Richie can't seem to be mad at the two. Melody then leaned her forearm on Misty's shoulder. "Aww, look at Richie all trying not to be mad. That's such a cute trait of him, don't you think Misty?"

"Mmhmm, but of course! But let's be nice and quit embarrassing him. Hehehe…" Misty giggled along side with Melody, as she and her looked over at Ash. Who got off the bed and made his way over to Richie, when he mention he'll help pack to get it going faster. As Misty then leaned on Melody's shoulder. "…You know I'm really glad you two were able to give your work shifts away for the next four days. I'm really excited with this semi-Kanto road trip with all five of us."

"Girl, with everything going down we don't have much time right? And when Sunday morning comes, it's not going to be the same when Gary's gone…" Melody caught the faint sigh from Misty, as she leaned her head against Misty and started to whisper. "…I'll let you know Ash is really sad and shock at Gary's leave. But you can't tell can you? So how are you really taking it? If Ash can be his cheery dorky self I know you can too."

"Really Melody, I'm fine. It took some thinking time to myself about Gary's future. Since day one of our meeting, he's always been there for me after that. And so when I realized how much he's into the animal biology field when he talked about in person or over the phone, there was so much passion. Especially the last couple of weeks when he played around on his parent's projects, one on one with each of them. Even though I'm really sad at the idea of Gary leaving, I know things are going to be alright with the two of us…" Misty paused for a second, to see all three guys had disappeared in the bathroom, due to not being able to find something of Richie's. Misty still lower her voice a bit quieter. "…You can't let Ash know or else he'll blab to Gary, I asked Riley to try to be more of a relaxed father and not be jumping on his case. Also as well not to be ashamed of asking what he's doing wrong with Gary. And if things ever get tough or rough to the point of something he might regret doing or he can't deal with him, I told him to call out Natalie. Since Gary seems to have a weak spot for his mom. Oh and also…" Misty whispered into Melody's ear when all three guys eyed the two when they came out of the bathroom. With Melody a bit of wide eyes, Misty then over heard Gary asking what's with the whispering. Pulling away from Melody to face the three guys; who were pathetically failing at packing, Misty let out a laugh with Melody. "…I said, how many guys does it take to pack a bag? And I said three—"

Melody quickly covered Misty mouth with her hand and let out a mocking smile. "Shhh! You can't say that out loud! Besides we might as well let them wonder! Hahaha, now get back to packing! We are going to run a bit behind schedule if you three can't finish a duffle bag!

"Ahem to that sister!" Misty said with a laugh along side with Melody, as the guys just shook their heads and continued packing.

Four Days Later – Friday Night - Back in Pallet Town

After visiting the major cities of the Kanto region and returning late night, Ash and Melody were the first to take off from Richie's, after their good night bid. Gary and Misty stayed with Richie a bit longer for one main chit chat. But within an hour Richie has to cut it short, due to one of his DJ's; who knew he was back, called him saying there was a problem at his club. After excusing himself, he got a big thank you from Gary and Misty and also hoped to see him one last time on Sunday before he leaves. But Gary mentions that if he can't make it, he'll understand since he needed to get back to his sleeping and clubbing lifestyle. Richie replied he'll do what he can when the time come. Gary and Misty then left at the same time Richie had to go back to his club. While Misty was driving towards Gary's house, Gary mentions that tomorrow he has the whole day planned out for their last date. As he asked her if she was free in the morning to start their date he planned out. But the moment Misty let out an 'uhh' Gary hope it was hoping some good news after that.

"…I'm sorry Gary but tomorrow morning I got a lot of stuff to take care of with my sisters. And it might take to the afternoon. But I should be free by dinner time. I know it's going to be our last day together but I think it'll be best if you start your packing for Saida. Since you haven't really packed yet and we've been out of town. So promise me by the time we do dinner you'll have everything ready kay? Because I don't want to waste our last remaining time of helping you pack, got it?" Misty said in a demanding tone.

"Hahaha, yes madam! You can be scary when being all demanding and stuff you know that?" Gary said with a smirk. "So I promise to have all my packing done by the time you come. But you have to promise me that you'll be with me all night and until the moment I walk through those gates at Route 1's Airport."

"I promise…" Misty gave Gary a sincere smile, as they enjoyed the last few minutes before reaching up at Gary's place and spilt up at their good nights.

Next Day – Saturday Evening

Just ending his call with Misty, after mention she's done with her errands and stuff with her sisters, as well she's going to be there within twenty minutes to pick him up for dinner. Gary let out a grunt of frustration due to knowing he only actually had about fifteen minutes to finish his preparations in his bed room. It was right on the dot when the fifteen minutes alarm went off on Gary's cell when he stepped outside his bedroom and heard a faint squeal from his mother. Rushing his way towards the front door, Misty had already spotted him from afar, as she asked if he was ready to go.

"…Yeeeah about that. I'm not done with—"

"Are you serious Gary? You're not done packing? Damn it Gary, let's go finish before we head out then…" Misty they looked over at Natalie and also Riley; who just came out from the kitchen. "…Sorry Mrs. And Mr. Oak, would have liked to chit chat with you more, but your son seem to can't finish to do a simple task. Well take care, byebye…" Misty then turned Gary around and started pushing him back towards his bedroom.

While picking a bickering feast with Misty just because he can, Gary stood at his front door when the two reached to it. Misty wondered why Gary hadn't opened it yet, as she hurried him up to open it. But Gary refused which caused to get on Misty's nerve, as she threw her arms in the air before deciding to open it herself. At the corner of her eyes, Misty noticed Gary's room was a bit dimmer then usual the moment she looked away from Gary, after giving him a glare. After getting the full view of inside Gary's bedroom, she was left speechless. As the room was light up by a candle lights, spread throughout the room, but the most of the candles were set at the window ledge sill to light up a small table. Thus was set up for two, two covered plates, two glasses for their choice of sparkling or real champagne, alongside two water bottles but one box in the middle of the table. After shutting the door, Gary wrapped his arms around Misty's neck from behind and slowly led her towards the table, as well at the same time he pointed over in the corner to show all his suit cases were packed and ready to go for tomorrow.

"A promise is a promise, I got everything packed and ready for tomorrow. I was just messing with you just to make you think I wasn't done. Because I knew very well that you would march and drag me back to my bedroom to pack. So um surprise!"

"Aww Gary it's so romantic and thoughtful of you…" Misty said while walking towards the table with Gary still behind her with his arms around her shoulders. "…Sooo I'm just stating the obvious, we're not eating out huh?"

"Bob, tell her what she won!" Gary said in a sarcastic tone but then changed his tone to a deeper one to overcast another person. "…Well if you look over at the middle of the table there is a puuurple box! I don't know what's in it, but let's give it to her anyways!" Gary then couldn't help to laugh along side with Misty at his bad impersonation of a game host announcer. But before doing anything else, Gary pulled Misty chair out for her to sit down first, as he then grabbed the box and handed it to her. "It's nothing big but I thought it'll come in handy."

Misty opened the box when Gary finally took his sit across from her, as she pulled out a black cell phone. "A cell phone?"

"Yup, I got us on a family plan so we can talk unlimited to each other. And even send pictures and text if you want. I figure it'll save you and your sisters on the long distance bills. Hope the cell model is fine with you."

"No it's fine! I'm not picky, even if I was this little Psyduck charm made it up. Thank you so much for thinking of this Gary."

"It's just a step into our relationship…" Gary said in a faint tone, as he then turned on his stereo entertainment to play a mix burned CD Misty had made for him awhile ago. "…Let's get eating before our meals get cold. I just got done making your favorite dish. But you know my skill of cooking, it isn't the best bu—"

"Gary its fine, your cooking skill is pretty fine, just because you learned from the best…" Misty said with confident but also had her tongue stuck out. "…But I'll say compared to when we first got to know each other, that's a different story. Hahaha, but whatever you make Gary you know I'm happy."

"Yeaaah-yeeah, suuure whatever you say Misty. Let's just start eating…" Gary tried to hide his embarrassment of Misty's cheesy-ness, Gary quickly uncover their plates and opened the sparkling cider when Misty pointed at that bottle.

Sometime later after finishing their dinner, Misty and Gary decided to skip out on dessert and just sat on the edge of Gary's bed to talk. With the music still playing in the background, they talked about any subject came to their minds, Misty was also going through her new cell phone trying to figure it out without using the manual book. Laughing at Misty's failed attempt to get to the camera, Gary finally showed her how to. After getting the new cell 101 lesson, Misty gave Gary a playful glare and took the phone back, as she took a picture of her and Gary cheeks press against each other. While trying to save the picture and set it as her wallpaper and Gary who excused himself to the bathroom, Misty was on the bed listening to one of her favorite songs on the CD track…

_((Go on and close the curtains - cause all we need is candle light - You and me and a bottle of wine  
going to hold you tonight - Well we know I'm going away - and how I wish, I wish it weren't so - So take this wine and drink with me - let's delay our misery - Save tonight - and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone - Save tonight - and fight the break of dawn - Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone…))_

…Misty never thought the song was ever to relate in her situation. Not realizing Gary had return back from his bathroom, Misty was still lost in her own world of the song. As it got more into the lyrics of how everything of her and Gary was true in the song, tears started flowing down her cheek. But they were quickly wiped away by Gary, as he started to sing a part of the song to make his feelings know…

"…It ain't easy to say goodbye - darling please don't start to cry - Cause girl you know I've got to go, oh - Lord I wish it wasn't so - Save tonight - and fight the break of dawn - Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone…"

Breaking away from the song by whispering 'remember you promised' into Misty's ear, Gary placed a few kisses where the few tear drops had gone down each side of her cheeks. As he then made tiny kisses and nibbles long side down of Misty's neck. Feeling less sadden, Misty scooted further onto the bed and slowly laid down flat onto her back, but alongside pulling Gary's face towards her face. Exchanging deep kisses with fingers running through each other's hair, Gary slowly lift his body weight off Misty, as they were still connected at the lips, but Gary's hand started to wonder off at the bottom of Misty's button up tank style top. Within moments, Gary pulled away from Misty's face when he got half of her top unbutton, as her belly was exposed. Gary lowered his face towards Misty's belly and placed the first kiss at that spot, as he slowly placed more kisses every time he undid a button going upwards to her soon expose bra. The moment the last top button was undone, the tank shirt was slowly pushed open while Gary still placed his trail of kisses. A big smile popped on Gary's face when he finally notice Misty wore the lavender with the black lace trim bra that he got her awhile back before asking her to become his girlfriend. Finally reaching at her collar bone, Gary went straight up her neck to her chin and back on her lips. Back to their deep kisses, Gary's body still hovering above Misty's, as he then slowly moved a bit back upwards. Due to Misty pushing herself upright, in order to tossed her shirt to the side and take control on her part of starting at the top of Gary's shirt. Quickly unbuttoning to the last button, Misty went straight to tossing to the side after taking it off. Still in their upright positions Misty couldn't help but let out blushing smile when she ran her hands from Gary's collarbone down across his stomach and right at the buckle of his pants. But within seconds it became a game for the two who could undressed the other first…After hearing the quiet pants and moans escaped from Misty's lips and along of the tight embrace, Gary couldn't help wanting to devourer her some more. But instead he broke away from their kisses but still connected as 'one', Gary looked down into Misty's wondering eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too—" Misty replied back in a shaky tone, as she then suddenly avoid eye contact with Gary's.

Gary saw Misty's eyes started tearing up, as he realized it's really their last night together. As well thinks won't be the same for the two. He then bit the button of his lips, at the sight of his Misty in emotional pain, as he then broke of their 'connection' to adjust his position above her. In order to tilted her face towards his and to rest his forehead against hers. The moment his forehead was on Misty's, he let out a tiny sigh. "…On second thought, I change my mind on going to Saida with my parents."

"What? Gary, please let's not talk about this at a moment like this. Your mind is in a hazy stage because of my little emotional break downs. I know you'll end up regretting not going, especially after your mind is set on it. We both know deep down, it's more for you then for your mother. So lets just forget the fact that this was mention and continue on what we have planned the moment you step on that plane."

"But—"

Misty had cut Gary off with her index finger at his lips and told him, 'no buts' and also a 'thank you', that went with her smile towards him. Gary knew what the thank you was for, as he then had no choice but to fall to defeat at Misty's wishes. He also knew deep down Misty was right about him most likely regretting on not going to Saida Island to expand his horizon but he also knew that she could feel his regrets on leaving her. The moment he laid onto his side and had his arms tightly wrapped around Misty, a few drops of tears escaped his eyes. As he then just buried his face at Misty's neck and collarbone, when she had her arms wrapped at his shoulders and the back of his head.

Next Morning – Sunday – Gary's Bedroom

When Gary woke up, he wasn't sure to either laugh or cry again for the many reasons that dealt with Misty. As it wouldn't have changed the fact Misty wasn't in bed beside him the moment he woke up. He looked around at the floor to see only his set of clothes and the bathroom door was wide open, Gary hoped that she was out somewhere in the mansion. But the moment he saw a hand written letter on his nightstand he knew she wasn't around in the Mansion. Slipping on his boxers, Gary grabbed the letter of the nightstand and started reading it…

_Gary,_

_I'm sorry that I broke my promise. But this was the best way for me to do this. I don't want to be there the moment you walk pass those gates because I can guarantee you that I won't be able to hold back my tears. As I know I'll end up causing you pain and you'll have your second thoughts about not leaving again. You're most likely mad and also sad at the fact I'm not there right next to you but instead this letter, I'm really sorry. But if it's not too much to ask for, please don't come looking for me or as well on calling me. But please do call the moment you have arrived safely in Saida Island. Consider this my selfish asking from you. I have already sent my regards to your parents, before writing this letter and also I asked Ash, Melody and Richie to send my regards to you. So they will be at the airport waiting for you when you leave with your family. Take care and start your journey with no regrets, got it? Good, I love you._

_XoXo, Misty_

Once Gary was done reading the letter, he really wanted to see Misty but once again falling to Misty's wishes, he decided not to. With nothing much to do but to freshen up and get ready to pack everything suitcases in his sister's car, Gary decided to take a shower first. Since he saw on his Umbreon clock that he had about less than an hour before taking off airport. Out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready to go, Gary grabbed two of the three suitcases and headed out towards the living room. The closer he got, the more noises he heard from his parents, sister and grandpa. But Gary was in no mood to talk, he just walked straight out of the house without them noticing him. As he then placed his suitcases next to May's car and then returned back into the house. Trying to get his last suitcase from his bedroom in secretly was a failed case, when Natalie called out Gary's name and wished him a good morning. Turning around at the entrances of the hallway, Gary had a blank expression towards his family members but still managed a hand raise wave. Natalie could tell there was something wrong with Gary, as she wasn't sure if she should ask or not. But getting the slight awkward silence, Natalie decided to ask another question, so it wasn't all on Gary, or so she thought.

"Hey honey, where's Misty? Her car's gone, is she still coming with us to the airport?"

Gary let out a tiny joker smile, as he turned around to head back to his room. "No, she decided not to go and left early morning. I need to get my last suitcase and we can leave."

Hearing Gary's last sentence in a faint sound, when he went deeper down the hallway, Natalie let out a sigh. As Riley came up behind her to reassure that everything will be ok and that Gary's sulking is just hitting him hard. But Natalie wasn't too keen on Riley's word but May from out of the kitchen, told her mother not to worry about it. As May then changed the subject by telling her parents it would be best if they rode with grandpa, while Gary rode in her car. Not wanting to make things complicated, Natalie agreed to May's idea, as she then looked at her father-in-law. Who called out her name to ask if she and Riley had everything packed in his car. After receiving a couple of nods, Prof. Oak then suggested them to head out towards the car, so they could take off soon. May could tell that her mother was about to protest when she saw her looked down the hallway and still no sign of Gary, but she beat her mother to the punch line. By telling her not to worry about Gary again and the fact they are only going to be a few minutes behind them. May urged her parents to head out, while she waits for Gary and the moment they headed out, Gary was right behind her. May felt Gary's presents, as she turned around to ask him if there was anything else he needed before heading out. Shaking his head, indicating 'no', May kept it at that and didn't spoke another word, as the two head out of the house to her car.

Route 1 Airport Terminals 

"Well Gary this is good bye." Ash said in a grieving tone, as he held out his hand, for their trademark hand shake.

Gary let out a smirk and grabbed Ash's hand, not for their hand shake but to pull him into a hug. "If you're going to sound sappy you might as well go all the way and do it sappy like. This is the last time we're in each other arms like this."

"Please don't remind me. I'm going to miss being in your arms like this, night after night." Ash said in a more grieving tone, tighten his hug on Gary but then the both looked over at Richie, who cleared his throat.

"…I seriously sometimes can't believe I'm friends with you two."

Gary and Ash let out a chuckle, as they finally let go of each other. But Gary then wrapped his arm around Richie's neck. "Man, you're just jealous. You're just wondering where's your love huh? Well today at this second, it's free of charge." Gary said, as he literally jumped and hanged onto Richie.

Richie almost lost his balance, but managed to catch and grabbed a hold of Gary. "Damn Gary, fair warning next time would be nice. And damn, when did you gain this extra weight? Sorry I'm dumping you."

The moment Richie thought it was a good idea to drop Gary, he went along down with him. For he didn't think ahead about Gary still having a tight hold on him. Both on the floor aching in pain, for landing wrong, laughers came from all the Oaks, Delia, Ash and Melody. After getting off the floor with Richie, Gary made his way over to Melody, who had seem to be crying earlier due to her red eyes.

"Melody, am I really worth your crying tears? You know you could have cried now if you wanted instead of earlier." Gary said in a jokingly manner to lighten up the mood with Melody.

Melody gave Gary a pair of rolled eyes, as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, whatever Gary. Think what you want to think of these oh-so tears for you. You take care of yourself ok? This is fro—" Melody was taken back at Gary's sudden hug, as she heard him whispered her name.

"…Please look after Misty for me. Thanks."

Melody let out a smile but then ended the hug with Gary quickly by pushing him away. "Why do I have to look after her?"

"Because frankly, I don't trust those two with their own life." Gary said with a laugh, that matched Melody's when they looked over at Ash and Richie with confused expression.

"Touché Gary. Anyways, the message of take of yourself is mainly from Misty but I also mean it too. And she also said you better call her when you get to Saida Island." Melody said in a demanding tone, as she had to poke at Gary's chest to prove her seriousness.

"Haha ok-ok, I will. And thank you again. Please just let Misty know that I wished she was here with all of us for one last time but it's alright, I understand her choice." Gary let out a smile, as he then turned around to see his grandpa and sister just got done bidding their farewell to his parents. He made his way towards his grandpa first. "Well Gramps, thanks for all those years of taking care of me and letting me be who I was before meeting Misty. I couldn't have asked another gramps like you."

"Well you're my only troublesome grandson who pretty much had a splitting image of your father. So it wasn't hard to learn from my mistakes from your father. Anyways enough about him, you take good care of yourself. I know you'll exceed, so you've already done me proud…" Prof. Oak raised his hand towards Gary not to give him a hug, but to ruffle his spikes on last time. "…Last one on the road."

"Damn it gramps, my hair. But thanks. Since I won't be around, make sure you don't burn anything down in your lab. Take care gramps." Gary said with a smile, as he then turned over to May. "Maaay, one of my favorite ladies in my life, I'm going to miss you. No more you meddle in my life to make me a better man. Got to say, if it wasn't for you to set that blind date with Misty things would probably different. Thank you for being there in my life, even though we head butted most of the time on my old lifestyle."

"Gary you need to stop soon, I'm getting all choked up…" May sniffled her nose and rubbed her eyes to clear out the blurry vision. As she then was pulled into a hug.

"Ok-ok, one last thing. I love you May…" Gary said, as he pulled away from May with a big smile on his face. "…And I'm not drunk when I said it."

When May heard Gary said I love you to her sober, as the tears she held back came down her cheeks. "Suuure now you say it. Damn it Gary you made me cried. Way to go Little Bro."

Gary let out a smile when he got a light shove from May. As he casually shrugged like it was no big deal. "What are little brothers for right Big Sis?"

"Yeah whatever. Love you too. But you know this isn't the last we'll see you this year. I do have vacation time I need to use and also grandpa too. Anyways we'll talk more about that later, you, dad and mom need to check in now. Byebye Little Bro."

Natalie, Riley and Gary bid a quick farewell for the last time, as the three headed towards the check stand, leaving the others behind waving. While pulling the cart full of their suitcases, Riley mentioned out loud that they needed to purchase Gary's ticket. Overhearing that the ticket hasn't been purchase yet, Gary let out an annoyed expression but it soon changed when he saw Daisy, Violet and Lily around the corner, standing at their spot like they were expecting him. Gary then asked his parents to head over to the stand to purchase his ticket first, as he mentioned he has one more set of quick good byes. Riley and Natalie nodded in agreement and took off first, leaving Gary to walk off in the Waterflower's direction. About to call out the sisters name, Gary was taken aback by Daisy's cold annoyed stare at him, when he got closer.

"So like, before you say anything, we like, figure it was at least the right thing to bid farewell to you. Even though you caused so much chaos and indecisive issues for Misty, we like, still have to thank you again for getting us closer than ever. And…" Daisy said in somewhat of a sad tone.

Violet cleared her throat and took a step closer to Gary with a smile. "Also like, if you weren't in her life, she wouldn't have been the person she is today. As she's much happier then we could remember, so like, thanks for everything."

Lily then pulled Gary over to her side, before letting him say a word. "Like here…" Lily then shoved a wrapped up box at Gary's chest and let go of it when she knew he had a hold of it. "…It's nothing big, just a good bye gift from the hot Sensational Sisters that we know you'll like, miss dearly. But you can't open it until at you're on the plane."

Gary not sure when it was his turn to talk, as he just stood in silence with the box in his hand. But the moment he got three stares, indicating for him to talk, he cleared his throat. "…Wow, um thanks for seeing me off and also for this box. I really at a loss for words towards you three but you're all welcome. But thank you for understanding my decision…" Gary let out a tiny smirk when he overheard one of the sisters said 'don't remind us', as he forced out a bigger smile. "…But you don't need to worry about me hurting Misty in anyway. You three probably might know by now that we discussed about out plans on our long distance relationship. So yeah, that's about it as I'm sorry to have to cut this short but I need to start heading to my gate. Thanks and good bye." Gary said with a wave, as he then turned around to meet up with his parents at the checkout stand right near their gate.

After checking all their suitcases in, Natalie, Riley and Gary were finally at the gate, as Riley finally handed Gary his plane ticket. Natalie and Riley both handed their tickets to the gate attendant, as he commented on their first class seats are next to each other. When Gary handed his ticket, he assumed his ticket was going to be across or a few seats away. But he assumed wrong when he heard the gate attendant mention his seating is in the economy-coach section.

"What?!" Gary asked out loud, which caused both his parents to turn around.

"What is Gary?" Natalie asked, as she wasn't sure of her son's sudden outburst.

"Why am I in the coach section? It's not like you couldn't afford first class." Gary said in an irritated tone.

"Wait what? Riley! What's the meaning of these?! Why isn't my baby in first class with us?"

"Because I felt like getting him a coach class flight? So what, biiig deal, it's not the end of the world. Besides…" Riley looked over at Gary. "…You'll feel more comfortable in that area. You get to be by yourself and don't have to deal looking at me. So just deal with it…" Riley then turned around and headed towards the plane gates.

Natalie was more shock then mad compared to Gary, as she looked over him but then chased after Riley yelling at him to give her a better reason of the ticket. But with the stunt that Riley did, Gary didn't care anymore, as he was glad he wasn't in first class with his father. With nothing else but to head to his seat, Gary picked up his pace and walked pass his parents. Ignoring his mother's calls, Gary just went ahead and took a left towards his section. Walking down the middle with the box in hand, Gary notice a lot of the seats were already filled, as he then looked for his seating somewhere the middle. Finally spotting his outer seat, Gary flopped down into it. As he then began to curse underneath his breathe, not caring that there was a person behind a set of newspapers, in the window seat.

"…What kind of douche of a dad of mine puts me in the coach section when I could clearly be in first class?!"

"The one that made sure you sat next to me!" Misty had pulled away her newspaper coverage, to catch the surprised-shocked expression on Gary's face when he looked over.

"Misty?!"

"In the flesh! And these legs can prove it." Misty said with a smile, as she kicked her legs onto Gary's thighs.

"Wait-what?! Wait a minute I'm—"

"Confused huh? Well to keep it short and simple for that tiny brain of yours, I decided to go with you. Aren't you happy?" Misty asked with smile.

"Uhhh, of course I am. But mind telling me when did you decide this?" Gary asked, as his face got close to Misty's face.

"Um when your dad and I had that one on one talk that last Saturday?"

"You've decided this for a whole week now?!"

"I wasn't sure when I suggested the idea to your dad! I asked him a few favors of not mentioning the idea to anyone and made sure you still go to Saida Island. I still had to talk to my sisters and then Brock about breaking our contract, so that way I could leave. That's why I was gone all Saturday morning 'til the evening. I was busy packing after I got the contract ripped up by Brock. And with everything last night, meant so much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I wanted it to be a surprise. Would you forgive me?" Misty asked as she had her hands together in front of her face.

Gary pushed Misty's hands away from her face, as he placed both his hands on each side of her cheek and pulled in for a kiss. "I'm too stunned to be mad at you for this stunt. You really out number me on surprises."

"Well I learn from the best." Misty said, as she wrapped her fingers around Gary's.

"What are you going to do as for your career? And is it really alright with you leaving everything behind for me?

"I'll find something, maybe I'll fall under your studies. Then again we're going to an island, there's bound to be some water related jobs I might find as an interest, Beside, isn't it a bit late to be asking that? I'm on the plane next to you, as the plane is going to take off soon. I already said my goodbyes to everyone. That's why they were all here before you showed up at the airport. Gawd, I left Melody and my sisters crying when I had a few tears coming down, when I bid goodbye to them."

"That explains Melody's red puffy eyes, oh speaking of your sisters, they gave me this box…" Gary reached down at the floor to grab the box and held it up. "…They told me not to open this until I'm on the plane."

"Oh? Well open it up and let's see!" Misty said in an eagerly tone, as she watched Gary open the box.

Gary pulled out a piece of paper that was on top of a bunch of photos that was taken throughout the times at Brock's and random places. Pictures of the two with their friends, family members and just by themselves, as each picture on the back had a personal or funny note on it. But the piece of paper was what got Gary's and Misty's attention, as they read on…

_Like we told you earlier, this gift isn't big. But we just wanted to let the two of you know; we're like, thinking of you two. Anyways congratulation Gary, as we should like be mad at you for taking our baby sister away from us. But since we love you, we're going to like, let it slide. You two better take good care of each other as, us big sisters aren't around to bail you two out. As this is your guys' new chapter in life. The pictures in the box are pictures of your guys' past, which made you two who you are. And like, that shouldn't be forgotten. _

_Love the Waterflowers Sensational Sisters_

"A new chapter in our life, are you ready for it?" Gary asked, as he decided to put the box away to check it out later.

"With you, yes. And I'll even follow you to the ends of the world." Misty said, as she grabbed a hold of Gary's hand.

"Isn't that stalker sounding?" Gary said with a smile.

"Gary!" Misty whined, as she let go of Gary's hand and lightly slapped Gary on the arm.

"I kid, I kid Misty…" Gary leaned in for a quick kiss, but he pulled away slowly "…Love you."

"Love you too."

With the announcement of the plane is about to take off and for everyone to fasten their seat belts, Gary and Misty pulled away too safely to be in their seats. After fasten up their belts, they sat in silence with their hands locked in with each and rested against each other heads. Wondering what lies ahead of them the moment they step off the plane on Saida Island.

* * *

A/N: (7/23/08) …WOW, the end… TT TT …no more IWYTWM, after two years and four months, THANKIES SO MUCHIES to all of you who left reviews and gave me ideas/suggestions on making the story better and longer then I had intend when I started this XD I couldn't have done it without you all! I LOVE YOU ALL ((in the non-sexual harassment kind of way)) Haha…

Well um, if the ending was a bit rushed, boring and plain, sooorry, my mind is on zero hour of sleep and I got to the point I just wanted to end it/update it quickly XD But yeeesh, I hope it's still to ya of ya liking

Now with this story ending, I'm not leaving ya hanging with nothing, as I got another crazy drama story plot, posted today alongside this update. "Anything For Love" is the title, as it's about Misty cross dresses as a boy and becomes 'Mickey' to attend an All Boys Pokemon Academy to get to know more and close to her long-lost-childhood crush, Ash Ketchum. With everything all carefully planned out and hoping to be roommates with Ash in the dorms, turns out things aren't going toward according to plans since day one of her transfer. As Misty/Mickey ends up getting into a fight with Ash's rival/the school's top most known bad ass-lone wolf student, Gary Oak, everything else started going downhill along with being blackmailed later by Gary when he finds out 'Mickey' is a 'she'. Misty's life as well as Gary's and Ash's turns upside down with all kind of situations they never thought they would ever be in. How will things turn out for Gary and Ash when it's time for 'Mickey' to leave at the end of the school year?

Much lovelove and catch ya all later, ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


End file.
